Hell Ain't a Bad Place To Be
by HaloHunter89
Summary: I believe beauty, compassion, and heart is nature's tool for survival, because we will protect what we fall in love with.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **This is staring in season one. It won't follow exactly what we seen on the show or the exact time line. People and events have been changed to suit the stories needs. I'm not sure how long this is going to be. Also I can't guarantee daily updates. I already have three other posted stories, a writing challenge, NaNoWriMo, plus other commitments outside of FF but this story has been nagging at me for weeks. I gave in and started it because obviously I need another WIP. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Turning towards the sound and focusing on pinpointing on where it came from he moved with precision. Unsure of what he was hearing at first he made sure to step with care not wanting to alert whatever it was of his presence. The world was different now and you couldn't trust people. Swallowing thickly when he came to edge of the woods before it dropped down into a steep trench. Eyes sweeping for the sound of distress. His eyes widened when he seen her. Nothing slowed down like they showed in those shitty ass movies. No it was the exact opposite when the adrenaline kicked in; he felt like he was seeing everything at hyper speed as his breathing picked up.

Moving quickly down the side of the trench ignoring her altogether, he had tunnel vision as he focused on the main threats. His eyes were on the walkers that were making their way right for her. He was barely registering that her distress was no longer sounds but actual words. Vaulting over her using the downed tree his knife found it's home right through the first eye socket. Without pausing he slid the his spare free and brought it up through the jaws of the second as it neared. Both fell at his feet his chest heaving and waiting. Two more were nearing him getting tripped up on the same thing she had.

" _Help!_ "

Looking over his shoulder he scanned around her seeing her free of danger. He stood between her and what would hurt her. Spinning his knives in his hand he sneered at the two dead women. Merle would get a kick out of them. They looked like street walkers. Hell knowing Merle he'd likely brought them home at some point. From the looks of them they'd been rode hard and put up wet long before the infection really took a hold of the population. With precision accuracy that his own dad would be proud of his knives made quick work of them both.

What he knew he should feel wasn't really there. Sure there was something there. These use to be people. But he wasn't naive like the people back at the camp. These weren't people anymore. They were husk of they use to be. Just a shell. No this was a mercy for them.

Wiping his knives on his pants he moved back towards the woman still trapped. Finally he got a chance to really look at her he swallowed. He couldn't leave her here in good conscience. He was raised better than that. Merle of course was going to tell him he was a fucking idiot for risking himself and that was all he needed right now.

"Are they dead?"

He met her eyes as he looked at the down tree that was pinning her in place. "If I get you free from this you think you can walk or is something broken?"

Her eyes were wide and fearful, "I can walk."

"Can you run?"

She smiled at him suddenly. "Yes."

He snorted and slid his knives back into the sheaths. He gave her a pointed look and made the motion for her to lay back. She grimaced when she did as the mud came up around her arms and throat; coating her body. Straddling her legs over her groin he turned his back to her. Getting a grip on the tree he lifted with everything he had trying to give her enough room to pull herself free. When he heard her triumphant whoop he let it fall and stumbled back. She was already scuttling through the mud further back from him. He just raised a brow but didn't say anything. What did you say when you just killed four people who were dead walking around while a woman crab walked in mud? Nothing.

Righting himself he surveyed around them and sighed. Hunting was wrecked for today that was for sure. Which was a shame he was trying to distract himself from people being gone to Atlanta. It always made him nervous when they left. It was unsafe and to risky to send such a big group. He didn't like that his own family was there in town now with all those people. When it'd been just his family or Glenn going things were quick, efficient. No fucking around. Now with Andrea, Morales, T-dogg, Jacqui, and Glenn going plus his family it was a shit show. It'd turn into a power struggle. These people didn't have the sense God gave them to survive.

"Thank you." Her voice was skittish.

He turned back towards the woman and gave her a barely there nod. "You're welcome."

He started climbing out of the trench. The sky was darkening and he wanted to be back by the time the group made it there. If they got back before him he knew that there was going to be shit to be had. Merle told him already that being out here was a bad idea but how could he say that when he'd just saved someone. Hell if he got to much shit he'd throw that in his face. In everyone's faces. He grinned and cleared the top and looked back down seeing the woman right behind him. Reaching down to her he pulled her the rest of the way up. She only hesitated a second before taking his offered help and that was at least a plus. Someone trusted his damned judgement, even if it was a stranger.

"You didn't get hurt or anything did you?" Her voice was soft, worried.

He snorted derisively, "Nope." Popping the P.

He heard her light chuckle and looked over. "I'm lucky you came up on me. Where did you learn all of that?"

"My dad."

He walked in silence watching as the sun set further. Yeah he was going to get shit. They were almost there as it was.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going back to camp. I'm not sure where you're going." He laughed shaking his head, "Tagging along?"

He paused when he didn't hear her walking anymore next to him. Looking back at her she was standing still and looking around the woods. He arched a brow and swiped the sweat that was threatening to get into his eyes.

"I don't have anywhere else to go." She sounded defeated, "I came here because of what they'd said on news but Atlanta; it was too late."

"Count yourself lucky then." He chewed his lip and then swore under his breath, "We got a group. You'd be safer there."

She looked over at him and studied him. "Name's Carol."

He grinned at her suddenly and shrugged. They started walking again. He couldn't stand most of the group. They were lazy and self involved. He thought it was a hazard staying with them but didn't say anything. Better her staying with them then alone in the woods. The only one who seemed to realize that shit wasn't going back to normal was Shane. Problem with that was Shane was pussy blinded and was making shit decisions.

"Logan Dixon."


	2. Chapter 2

Carol followed the boy next to her still unsure if it was good idea. Part of her wanted to say no it wasn't but that was small. He'd saved her. He crawled right down in there with her in the mud and put himself between her and those dead that'd chased her. She couldn't even remember how long she'd been running when the mud and tree trapped her. Luck wasn't ever on her side but for some reason today she got struck with it. She wasn't worried about him hurting her. He didn't give that vibe off. The thought was almost laughable to her. She was old enough to be his mother. She couldn't tell how old he was really.

"Logan?" Carol called after him.

He looked back at her and arched a brow. "Hmm?"

He slowed his pace for her and she let out a breath. He was walking quick and it was wearing her down. When was the last time she'd eaten? Had a clean drink of water? When was the last time she could take a breath and even rest? Better yet when was the last time she didn't smell like a dead body herself. It was a sobering thought and a shattering one.

"How old are you?"

He spun walking backwards as his eyes swept around them. She didn't know how he seen anything because it was pitch black out but she got the sense he was more aware then she was. He seemed at home out here.

"Are you coming onto me?"

Carol scowled at him and he guffawed. He was smiling broadly and she raised her brow. "Not likely."

He chuckled, his laughs dying down. "Sixteen."

Carol nodded at him and he spun just as quickly. "We'll be there soon." She could hear the grimace in his voice. "Just let me talk."

"Are you sure this is okay? If you're going to get into trouble for bringing me back then don't."

He stopped and caught her arm, "And what let you go out there and get killed? I was raised better than that." His voice was harsh. "Besides I'm not worried about my dad or uncle reacting bad. It's more that bitch and her chained lap dog."

Carol stared at him wide eyed. "Excuse me?"

"Either way they can't say much about shit because they need my dad and uncle. Hell even me. They're all useless you know."

He caught her wrist suddenly and she felt a handle in her handle. "Stick anything that tries to hurt you with the pointy end."

Carol laughed her hand going over mouth suddenly to muffle the sound. She could see his smile in the faint moonlight. How could she not laugh?

He burst through a clearing and Carol followed shortly. She watched as man moved out of the shadows. Fire light was jumping all around him and she didn't need to see much to know he was angry. Everything about how he was moving screamed threat. Carol swallowed and her grip tightened on the knife. Carol watched as Logan and the man both met in the center of the small camp, fire light shining more on them.

Shifting on her feet she yelped when the man lashed out suddenly and Logan was hit.

"You stupid fuck." the man barked, "Taking off like that without saying a goddamn thing!"

"Ow fuck!" Logan hissed rubbing at his head and dodging more hits. Carol shifted and started to step forward but paused when Logan snorted but dodged more hits. Carol watched closely and released a breath realizing he wasn't truly trying to hurt Logan. A part of her was ready to step between him and whoever this man was. He saved her and she wasn't going to stand by and watch him get hurt. He was still a child! Carol stepped out of the dark and the man's head snapped towards her. His focus was intense and she swallowed at the weight of it. Logan grinned at her and she forced a smile.

"Merle meet Carol." He done an exaggerated bow, "Our fair lady was in trouble and I saved her."

"Well aren't you just regular goddamn prince charming. If I'd know you were out scouting for pussy I wouldn't have hit you." Merle laughed.

Logan's face flushed and he looked at the ground. Carol scowled at the man and he waggled his brow.

"You're a pig. I'm old enough to be his mother."

"Well good to know you aren't a pedophile." He said seriously.

Logan suddenly looked around. He turned and Carol followed his motion with her eyes. Merle shifted and rubbed his throat while clearing it. Logan was looking towards another camp when Merle cleared his throat.

"Where are they? Everyone should be back by now. Right?" Logan's voice was strained and Carol heard it break.

Merle sighed, "No one's came back yet."

"Then why the fuck are we standing around!" Logan snapped.

Merle grabbed Logan by his shirt jerking him forward, "Because someone stormed off in a goddamn huff because they didn't get what they wanted and took off for fucking hours. I wasn't about to take off leaving you behind when we both know damn well Daryl can take care of himself."

Stepping forward both of them looked at her. Carol crossed her arms over her chest and shivered as the wind picked up.

Merle ignored her and looked back down at Logan. "If he's not back soon then I'll go for him."

"We'll go." Logan's voice was low.

Merle nodded and let him go, "You take off again like that and I'll break my foot off in your ass."

"Yeah I bet, old man." Logan nagged looking at her again. He gave her a smile but it was forced.

"Take off again and see how Daryl reacts, boy." Merle threatened, "See you dance your way out of that."

Logan ignored him and motioned towards the fire. Despite not saying anything back Carol seen his eyes widen at Merle's threat. Carol walked with him and set as close as she could without going up in flames. Merle was back there now his eyes fixed out towards the darkness. She could hear laughter from another group close by but ignored it. She wasn't sure what to think right now. She walked straight into a family drama. The little group she just found herself with were apparently going into Atlanta tomorrow.

"You hungry?" Logan elbowed setting next to her. "My dad got a buck before he left."

Carol looked down as a plate of food was set in her lap and a bottle of water pegged her in the chest. Logan was already shredding his food with his fingers ignoring Merle's look. Carol looked between them and then at her plate.

"Thank you."

"What were you doing out there?" Merle questioned.

"Running." Carol spoke around a bite.

Merle nodded and went back to not talking. Tension was thick around their fire. She focused on her plate instead of the two clearly distressed males. If she focused on them then she knew she'd just get upset. Instead she ate slowly savoring every bite unsure when she would get to eat like this again. It'd been forever since she'd eat anything even close to this.

"You introducing her to the Dead Pecker Section over there?" Merle questioned suddenly.

Carol's eyes flew up to Merle's and he was staring right at her. Better yet he was staring at her chest. When she cleared her throat his eyes went to hers and he shrugged not a bit ashamed at getting caught.

"In the morning or when dad gets back. If he gets back tonight." He spoke quietly.

Merle nodded and eyeballed her. "You look like shit lady."

Carol glared at him. "Goddamn Merle." Logan huffed, "Shut up."

"I'm just saying she looks like she's gone native. Sticks and leaves in her damn hair, one of us should walk her down to the water. Let her clean up."

Logan stood with ease, "Damn sure won't be you, creeper." Logan glared, "Dad wasn't kidding when he said you try to fuck anything that has a pulse. Go hit on Andrea."

Logan disappeared into a tent and was back just as fast. He tossed something to her and she stared down at it. He motioned to her and she stood. Merle waved them away and looked back out of the woods and the rest of the camp. Logan was skirting the other camp and Carol arched a brow.

"The clothes will be too big, these are my dads, but I figured you'd want something to put on that wasn't coated in mud." Logan spoke quietly. When Carol caught up he slowed down, "Ignore my uncle. He's nasty but he's a good guy."

Carol nodded, "If that group doesn't come back will you be leaving?"

"If my dad don't come back then we'll go look for him." His voice was serious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Updates have been slower because of the upcoming holidays mixed with me hurting my hand. I've been writing this chapter for what's felt like a week. Sorry it took so long. Hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving and weekend. If you're getting out for black friday may the odds be ever in your favor.**

When the sun broke over the horizon Merle rose to his feet easily. He'd barely slept all night. Not waiting on Logan or their newfound tag along he stormed for the main group. Shane was already rising to his feet squaring his shoulders. Merle felt a malicious smile spreading across his face. There was something about Shane's face that just made him want to hit the motherfucker. He was to smug for the likes of him and the woman that attached herself to him to ignorant.

"Merle." Shane nodded, "Now I know you're worried but we aren't making rash decisions. Daryl knew the dangers going in there. We can't risk more-"

"Shane suck a dick."

"MY sister is in there!" Amy shrieked.

Shane sighed and glared at the girl before looking lazily back at Merle. "We can't afford to lose more people."

The way Shane was looking at him told him enough. He didn't think Daryl was worth looking for. It didn't matter that Daryl was the one keeping these people fed. It didn't matter that him, Daryl and his nephew were the ones who were out there and caught any walker before it could get too close to this camp. This man was self centered and didn't care for anyone but the piece of pussy he was currently dipping into. Merle glared and spit at his feet. Before he could respond a siren echoed around them and started growing in shrillness. It was getting louder and louder and all eyes turned towards the Quarry road.

Merle's eyes stayed fixed on the red car tearing ass up the road. Whatever idiot this was had a chuckle building in his throat. He looked over when Logan appeared next to him shoulders tense and eyes wide. He looked over at Merle and forced a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. Merle watched as Carol walked up next to Logan and looked around. He turned his eyes back to the group and smirked when they stared back with wide eyes.

"Dixon you been hiding a person in your tent?" Shane sneered, "Miss I'm Deputy Shane Walsh and if there is anything you need or if this man is bothering you just let me know."

Carol pursed her lips and raked her eyes over Shane. Shane preened under the look but Merle seen right through it. Carol wasn't checking him out at all. She was sizing him up and from the looks of things didn't like him. Merle's eyes shifted suddenly when another vehicle pulled up with the red sports car. Glenn jumped out a wide smile on his face and the box truck parked. Logan bounced on the balls of his feet his eyes fixated on the truck. Merle felt tension sliding into his own body and dread flooding the pit of his stomach.

"What's your name?" Shane smiled at Carol his eyes lingering on her breast.

Merle looked back over and seen Logan staring right at Shane with a look of utter loathing on his face. Merle's eyebrow raised when Logan's hand closed around her wrist and Carol shifted back closer to him and Merle. Shane didn't miss it either and started to step towards them. Andrea walked over then after coming out of the back of the truck. She only had eyes for him and Logan.

Merle didn't need to ask. Guilt was pouring from her body like a torrential flood and he was drowning in it. He stared right at her though keep his face stoic. Logan's eyes swiveled to her suddenly and he stepped forward.

"Where is he?"

Merle wanted to flinch at the hope in his voice. Andrea did. Carol looked at them all and then frowned her eyes turning worried.

"Logan there was some problems." Andrea rubbed her arms and looked at Merle, "We were in a shop getting ready to wrap things up. Daryl was across the street from us when a man rode in on a horse."

"A horse." Logan deadpanned.

Merle scowled, "This isn't the fucking Okay Corral."

Andrea forced a smile and then stepped closer. "He got the walkers stirred up. He got trapped and Glenn helped him."

"Is this them?"

Merle's eyes turned to the man approaching them. He hated him. It wasn't even that he might be the man that somehow wronged his brother. No it was the fact that the scent of bacon was rolling of him so hard he felt the grease burning his skin and the pungent odor or scorched bacon grease. He walked like a bowlegged asshole too.

Andrea turned then and nodded and the man looked back at them. His eyes went to Logan and Carol who were almost shoulder to shoulder. "I'm sorry ma'am but your husband got stranded from us. When they rushed in it cut him off from us."

Carol stared wide eyed. Logan didn't even correct him and Merle didn't bother. Besides he could imagine that wherever Daryl was he would be blushing right now and not even know why.

"You left him?" Logan corrected.

The man turned his eyes to Logan and swallowed, "Not by choice."

Logan shook his head, "There is _ALWAYS_ a choice."

Merle stepped next to his nephew and put a hand on his shoulder. "Logan go get our shit together. You see him go down? He dead?"

"No we didn't see, not for sure, but he couldn't have survived that." THe man sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Ain't nothing kills a Dixon but a Dixon." Merle sneered. "And a group of dead dumb bastards aren't going to be the death of him."

"How about a thousand dead dumb bastards." The man snapped.

Merle rounded on him his hands slamming into his chest. He watched in satisfaction as the man stumbled almost falling. His face flushed in anger and Merle advanced.

"You come in here telling me you left my fucking brother for dead and have the nerve to smart mouth me? You don't know a goddamn thing."

"Dixon shut it." Shane snarled, "He knew the risk going in there and we can't risk going back."

"Shane I don't think-"

Shane rounded on the man, "Rick no. Daryl Dixon would have spit in your face before helping you. Don't feel guilty."

"Fuck you." Merle growled.

Rick looked back at Merle and then to Logan as he came back. He had two packs and was armed to the teeth. Merle didn't need to look at him to know that he had at the least six knives and two pistols tucked away. Logan was just like his dad and just as ill tempered as his uncle when family was threatened.

"I'll go with you." Rick reasoned.

"No." Merle snarled, "You've done enough."

Rick cocked his hip out, "So you and a boy? That's your plan?"

Logan spit at Rick's feet and Carol scolded him quietly. Merle wanted to smile. He wanted to but kept his eyes on Rick. Rick was watching Carol and then clenched his jaw.

"I can't let a woman and child go in there. If you want to run off and get yourself killed for a dead man then you do that but don't get them killed."

Merle didn't think. His fist connected with Rick's face sending him to the ground. The group exploded with activity around him. He lost himself in the hits he was landing and tuned everything out.

* * *

Carol stared wide eyed when Merle hit the man. She was about to tear into him when he'd hit him. Who did he think he was thinking he could come in here and order her around? He wasn't anything to her. SHe barely knew Logan and Merle but already she knew they were more stand up and trustworthy than Rick.

Carol turned her eyes towards Shane. He was seething and sneaking up behind Merle. Carol shifted and Logan's eyes followed hers. He lunged suddenly knocking Shane back from his uncle. Carol gasped in horror when Shane spun catching Logan and slamming him into the ground and getting him into a headlock. Something in her lit on fire at seeing him hurting Logan. Sure he wasn't a baby but he wasn't a grown man and seeing him manhandled had her moving.

Slamming into Shane as hard as she could he was knocked back from Logan. She could hear him coughing and sputtering behind her. Shane's eyes landed on her and he was murderous. Carol wasn't a bit surprised to see his fist clenched and starting to draw back to hit her. He wasn't the first man she knew that was violent but she wasn't a damsel in distress. Lashing out again he yelped and jerked back. His face was split open in three perfect marks where her nails cut him. Blood ran down his face dripping to his shirt.

Spinning and keeping Shane in her sights as he tried to get around her to Logan. Moving over where he was trying to get his breath. Crouching almost over him and staring at Shane she sneered. Shane growled and Carol raised her chin in defiance.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was soothing as her hand landed on Logan's shoulder.

He nodded and she felt his eyes on hers. Merle's voice broke out above the roar of voices behind her.

"MERLE YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" A shrill voice screeched.

"Good." Merle growled.

"Merle." Logan's voice was rough and strained.

Merle turned then at the sound of his distressed nephew's voice. Carol looked down then and seen tears in Logan's eyes. Her heart clenched and Merle shoved away from Rick altogether. Shane was still circling like a shark and Carol kept her eyes on him. He was watching her with interest but she sneered at him again. Logan was holding onto her wrist where it set on his shoulder.

"We need to go. We have to get my dad." Logan's voice was broken and softer than she'd heard, "He would come for anyone of us."

Carol looked down then just as some woman walked to Shane to check his bleeding face. SHe could hear Shane talking about her but ignored it. Her heart was breaking for Logan. She prayed his dad was okay. Where ever he was she only hoped nothing bad happened. She didn't want to see that fire die in Logan's eyes. Something told her though that if he lost his dad that it would. He would go through the motions for Merle and likewise for his uncle. Daryl wasn't just a father and brother to them he was more than that. He was their anchor.

Merle pulled Logan up and Carol tilted his head back. His throat was bruising deeply. Merle's eyes were wide on her. It wouldn't have bothered her but she realized that three other people were staring at her wide eyed.

"What?" Carol whispered.

The woman she knew was Andrea cleared her throat. She looked at Logan and then to Carol. Interest was there. She was looking between Carol and Logan repeatedly.

"It's just that Logan's got hurt a few times but only ever lets his dad check on him." Andrea shrugged.

Carol looked at Logan and he grinned sheepishly. Carol huffed and then turned her eyes onto Shane when he neared. Rick was next to him. Carol raised her brow and shoved Logan behind her. Shane gave a condescending laugh at her and Carol felt herself tense. Merle was there then and eyeing him. He held hell in his eyes.

"All this could have been avoided if you all just listened." Shane snapped, "You've never followed rules since you got here."

Merle smiled then, "Well Sheriff you aint got shit to worry about now. We're gone. Me, my nephew and my _sister in law_. " His voice turned taunting, "How long do you think you sorry fucks will last without us now? I give you a fucking week you useless prick."

Rick cleared his throat but Carol threw her hand up silencing him. Eyes locking on Shane, "If you ever lay hands on Logan again I'll tear your eyes out." She paused cocking her head to the side, "Do. Not. Touch. Him."

"Who do you think you are?"

Logan's head leaned against her back and Merle straightened next to her. Carol eyed the dark haired woman but ignored her. Shane was looking at her his jaw hanging open.

"Don't you dare threaten me."

Rick grabbed Shane's bicep, "Did you get him in a chokehold Shane?"

"He was coming after you."

"Lies." Everyone's eyes turned to Andrea. She stood staring at Shane and shook her head. "You were sneaking up on Merle. He pushed you back and you body slammed him and started choking him. Carol was only defending him."

Carol met her eyes and Andrea smiled. Merle was storming away. The group cleared and Logan pulled her along. Andrea was trotting with them but went to Merle instead. Logan started breaking everything down and Carol stood there. She looked over at the other group and watched as they tried to covertly watched the Dixons. Panic was clear on some of their faces and she remembered it was the Dixons who'd been keeping them fed.

"Carol you know how to use a gun?" Merle was in front of her then. He held a pistol, "It's Daryl's spare but he's not here right now. Besides you clawed Shane over his son." He grinned, "It's my hope if he tries something again you'll shoot him instead of clawing him like a pissed off cat."

"I didn't claw him like a mad cat." She sighed, "He hurt him whatelse was I supposed to do?" Carol nodded, "Besides my dad taught me to shoot."

"I'm weirdly aroused right now." He shoved the gun in her hand, "Kill anything that gets to close to you or my nephew."

Carol stared wide eyed at Merle as his words really settled in. She scowled at him then. He only waggled his brows and laughed loudly.

* * *

Things went fast. Logan was breathing hard trying to keep from freaking out. His chest was hurting with an emotion he didn't understand. He'd already puked twice and was trying to keep from puking on his dad's stuff. That wouldn't be too good. Find him only give him his puke soaked clothes.

Logan snorted but then looked down at the clothes he was packing away. He whistled loudly then and felt all eyes turn to him from both camps. Merle was putting a gun in Carol's hand and he swallowed. It was his dad's. His eyes went between his uncle and Carol. He'd called her his sister in law out there. Everyone was going to think she was his mom. They didn't know a thing about his mom and he wasn't interested in telling them. She wasn't anything to talk about anyways. Last time he seen her he was six years old and she was trying to use him as leverage to get money for drugs from his dad. No she was better not around.

Carol turned her eyes to him then hearing his whistle. He jerked his head and snorted suddenly realizing she was still in his dad's shirt and sleep pants. She attacked Shane wearing his dad's clothes. Now if that wasn't irony he didn't know what to call it.

Carol stopped next to him and smiled softly. Her eyes were bright blue and concerned for him. It was foreign. Sure his dad loved him and he knew it. He knew it in his bones. But he'd never been around a woman who acted like she cared. Merle was always bringing new women around but never anyone he got to know. His dad was the opposite. It was always just them. Carol was something different. He felt comfortable with her. Maybe it was because she wasn't like the nasty women Merle liked to hang all over.

That soft caring shining in her eyes and the way she just grinned despite turning into a banshee at Shane earlier. Is that what it was like to have a mother? A woman who would fight a grown man over you? Lori was more whiny than anything and pushed her son off everyone. So he wasn't really sure. If this is what it felt like then it felt good.

"Something you need?"

Logan looked up again then and then down at the clothes in front of him, "Unless you want to wear sleep pants that are too long for you then I suggest you going through anything here. His pants will never fit you but he has some shirts that would atleast help." He stood and motioned her into the tent. "When you get done I'll finish tearing this down and pack it up."

"Are you sure he isn't going to get mad?"

Logan shrugged, "If you want to put on bloody clothes then by all means."

Carol huffed at him but it was interrupted. Andrea tapped her on the shoulder, "Merle said your clothes were ruined. I don't have a lot to spare but I might have some jeans that fit you."

Carol nodded at her and Logan watched them walk away. He sucked in a breath as Rick and Shane chose that moment to come over. Both men watched as Carol disappeared into the RV and Logan grinned realizing they seemed skittish of Carol. Lori was following and he grit his teeth. He wished his dad was here to tell them to suck his dick. He was good at making people scatter.

"Dixons." Shane called.

Merle appeared then and headed them off. "What the fuck you want Walsh?"

"You all are really leaving?" Shane questioned.

Merle stared at him and Logan pulled out the shirts he seen Carol holding. He continued packing everything away and breaking the camp down. He wanted to get out of here. It was still early and they might be able to find his dad before it got to dark. He had to believe that. If he didn't then he wasn't sure he wanted to really think of shit else.

"Listen we understand you're upset but this is a rash decision." Rick placated. "You have your nephew and sister in law to consider."

"Both are more capable than anyone in your group." Merle leered. "Why don't you spit out what you really want." Lori rolled her eyes and Merle looked right at her. The look he gave her froze everyone. "Woman I'd climb down off that fucking high horse you're on right now. You have to be saddle sore by now."

Logan snorted and walked over after putting everything up. Merle looked at him and he nodded. "Where's Carol?"

"Andrea."

He nodded and looked back at them. Shane huffed and Rick sighed, "What happened wasn't on purpose. I would have never left him behind like that. He was cut off from us. We were being over run. I didn't want to leave him."

"Are you coming back here after you find him?" Lori's voice was harsh but there was a edge to it, desperate.

"Nope."

Shane blew out a breath and Rick stared at the ground. "I know you don't want to come back. If you don't find him though you're welcome to. I'd help. Glenn said he would. T-dogg as well."

"Stupid fucks." Logan snapped.

"Logan!" Carol scolded.

He looked over face red and she shook her head. He grinned but it fell away when he seen the hungry look Shane was giving her. He didn't like it. She was in Andrea's jeans now with a few extras in her arm. Her shirt was a wifebeater of his dads with his flannel over top. Her hair was sticking up everywhere. He scowled and shifted blocking Shane's perverted gaze.

Logan tuned back into Andrea, Merle, and Rick talking. "Like I said look for him but if you need to set up here that way you rest without watching over your shoulders. Then go out again fresh. If he gets out he'll come here looking for you. Won't he?"

Carol cleared her throat, "He has a point Merle. He'll come to where he knows his family is or the last place they were at."

Merle scowled but nodded. "Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl moved quietly avoiding the the walkers that were still lingering and the ones that were starting to follow him. He'd stayed as long as he could but knew he had to move and soon. He was a restless person to begin with and it was only getting worse the longer he was separated from his son and brother. It was nauseating as much as it was infuriating. He wasn't sure how things went to shit so goddamn fast but it did.

Peaking around the corner of a pet store he paused. Walkers were herded up just up ahead of him. He needed through there to be able to get out the same way they came in. Never again was offering to help a bunch of dumbasses. Not that he offered to begin with but it was better than listening to fucking Olive Oyl bray out her ass and Shane forcibly swallowing the drool that his slow ass had sliding down his chin. It was supposed to be in and out, nothing more, but yet he was standing here and the rest of them were gone.

He grit his teeth and shook his head. It was time to cut ties with these people. Merle was already ready to fight at a the drop of a hat and Logan was just as restless as him around so many people. He knew that with them coming back without him that Merle was going to be raising a special kind of hell with Logan's ass backing him up. He didn't doubt what his son would do over someone getting him or Merle hurt.

Backtracking a few blocks he shifted his pack higher on his back and started jogging. The sun was already climbing and he could feel exhaustion starting to set in along with sweat soaking his hair and clothes. He didn't get a chance to set down all night. He'd moved constantly with the way the walkers got stirred up. He had too. If he stayed still he'd be dead and he'd be goddamn if some dumb dickless prick was taking a bite out of him. Now with the heat climbing, no sleep, and nothing to eat he was feeling it. What water he'd had was long gone.

Stopping to catch his breath and check for more walkers he took stock of where he was. He was a good distance from the main herd of them. He was getting further and further from where he needed to be. It was maddening. At every turn that could lead him from this hell hole was clogged with more and more walkers. It was like someone was strategically placing them just to fuck him over. He could hear Merle in his head that rasping snarl that would have his lip curling in a sneer that could curdle milk. "Jesus ! Did you see what God just did to us, man ?" And of course the thought made him laugh out loud, like every time he said it. Wasn't that just his fucking brother though? Because if his brother was here he _knew_ exactly what he'd snap back, what he always said, "God didn't do that. You did it." And Merle would get that big ass grin on his face that would have even Logan laughing. He knew just as much what they were doing, what they were quoting. "You're a narcotics agent. I knew it."

He had to get back to his fucking family. He would and there wasn't a goddamn thing this world could throw at him to keep him from his son. From his brother. He would tear Heaven, Earth and Hell apart before he lost them. Dixon's didn't die easy.

* * *

Carol shifted and felt Logan bump her body with his but he didn't so much as pause in his steps. His face was focused but there was a mask there that she knew was hiding a wealth of fear for his father. As much as she heard Logan talk about him last night and on the way into Atlanta it was there. His father was larger than life to him, his hero and he idolized him. Carol didn't want to think about what that would do to either Logan or Merle if Daryl didn't come back.

She was walking between Merle and Logan. Both man was moving with ease and completely quiet. Merle had a war face on right now that she was happy wasn't directed at her. The tension that was coming off the pair of them was palpable.

"When we get to the store don't get out of sight." Merle ordered.

Logan nodded. "I know."

"Wasn't talking to you." Merle chuckled.

Carol scowled but Merle and Logan gave her a pointed look. Merle raised a brow, "There's a lot worse out there than a walker lady." He let his eyes slide down her body and then met her eyes again, "I'd hate to see what a man now days would do if he caught you out by yourself."

Carol grimaced and Logan's face reddened in anger, "Stop being nasty Merle."

"Truthful." Merle huffed, "Goddamn, hell if she came up on him he don't know her ass anyways. Neither one of them know about the other. What then Logan?"

Logan chewed his lip and Carol watched as his thumb went to his mouth. Merle had a smile on his face for a second watching his nephew as they stood at the fence that would have them even closer to the where they needed to be.

"He _wouldn't_ hurt her."

Carol wasn't sure how she felt about the man. Everything she'd heard wasn't bad. Andrea told her that Daryl had a temper but then she was guessing Andrea didn't say much because she thought Carol knew Daryl. Of course everyone thought she was his wife and Logan's mom now thanks to Merle. Which wasn't helping. What a way to introduce yourself to someone. Other than that though he'd kept those people fed and safe. He'd done more than most would and he came in here to help even, what did he get for his efforts. To be left. She felt anger slide up her spine and burn out through her body. For Rick to be a "law" man he sure didn't mind be unjust and leaving a man to die. And for all his words that was exactly what he done. Left a man to die and then tried to dress it up but she wasn't buying.

"No he wouldn't but he sure as fuck wouldn't trust her." Merle pointed out. "He don't pick up strays like you, boy. He grew out of that about sixteen years ago."

Carol's eyes widened at the implications of that. Logan look nonplussed and shrugged, "Well if he gave her a chance to talk then she could tell him who she was." He looked hopeful.

Merle shook his head and pushed the fence wider and motion her threw, "Yeah and how the fuck is she supposed to know it's him?"

Carol looked between them. Really looked. Logan didn't so much look like his uncle. His eyes sure. They were the same arctic fire that she was thinking could be a family trait. His hair wasn't the same or even his build. Merle was stocky and burly. He seemed rougher compared to the lithe whipcord build she could already see Logan growing into. She was genuinely curious what Daryl looked like simply because the lack of resemblance between his son and brother. Maybe Logan took after his mother but somehow she didn't think so. He had high cheekbones but and a defined jaw with a set of eyebrows most women would kill for. No something told her that he looked like his father and given a few years he was going to grow even more into his looks. He was already handsome and if his father was like this then that'd just be uncomfortable. She really didn't want to openly stare at him.

Clearing her throat when Logan came threw then Merle both men looked at her. "Your eyes." Two sets of eyebrows went up in a curious fashion. "You have the same eye color. It's not a common thing."

"Blue isn't rare lady." Merle deadpanned.

Carol shot him a withering look, "You are such an ass."

"I like you." Logan grinned.

Carol shot a silencing look at Merle, "It isn't just blue. You see blue eyes all the time but this is different. It's icy fades into darker hues."

Merle waved her away, "You're such a fucking woman."

Carol scowled but Logan gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and he grinned back at her. He walked next to her working a knife free. Carol jerked when she felt it pushed into her hand. He didn't say anything before he went into what she realized was fight mode. His entire body language changed and the way he was walking. He was completely alert and keeping himself between her and anything that could come. It was endearing and she was even more interested to meet the man that raised such a little gentleman when his uncle was such a lecherous pig at times.

* * *

Merle moved fast keeping himself ahead of his nephew and Carol. He wanted to be the first thing anything seen. He'd put down almost all the walkers before they even got a chance to move. If it meant keeping his nephew safe and now his surrogate mother then he was going to do what he could. It'd be a damn shame to get Logan hurt because that'd be when Daryl showed up. It always was. The bastard. He had the worst fucking timing. Always catching them when Logan was getting stitches or Merle was cleaning blood off him.

Slinging the blood from his knife he looked back and let out a breath. Carol was just as much guarding Logan as he was. For as much as he joked he knew she had to have grit to have been on her own. Logan told him how he found her and it sounded like she was still fighting like a banshee trying to get free. Merle felt guilty for a minute because had it been him he would never put himself in that position to get hurt. He was a self serving son a bitch and wasn't afraid to admit it. If it wasn't his blood, his brother or nephew he wasn't interested.

"Merle." Carol whispered.

He paused and looked back. She motioned down a side street and he nodded. Logan's chest was heaving from the exertion of fighting and Merle pushed him down the alley. It'd cut through the walkers gathering around where Merle was guessing fuckwits horse went down. It didn't look good that so many walkers were still here. His gut told him different though.

Carol was ahead of him and he arched a brow when she slammed the knife up through the jaws of a walker bottom jaw. The jaw rattling force made his own teeth hurt and he grimaced. When she jerked the knife free and whipped her wrist discarding anything clinging to knife stared at the visible handle. Her hand was so small that most of it still showed on the large grip. It was Daryl's. So was the two shirts she was wearing. He was tempted to ask her if she was wearing his boxers to but figured she would slap him in the mouth and Logan was scowl at him like he committed some mortal sin. He loved his nephew but sometimes it was like being around a hormonal Daryl all over again.

Carol turned and nodded at him before she stepped lightly and quickly around the corner. He didn't mistake the fear in her face before she disappeared of the way Logan went rigid. For some reason he didn't understand Logan already let Carol in. He wasn't complaining though because seeing Shane get knocked on his ass by a woman half his size with claw marks down his face and throat was worth it. He liked her and it was going to be amazing taunting her.

Logan tried to follow her and Merle gripped his arm jerking him back. "No."

He tried to jerk free and Merle rounded on him. Logan swallowed, "We can't just let her go out there. What about that rant you had about men seeing her!"

"I'm pretty sure that all the dicks swinging in the immediate vicinity are rotted." Merle waved his hand and Logan turned his head. The sounds of goans and shuffled movements was everywhere, "Daryl isn't here."

"How do you know! We haven't even gotten to check." Logan snarled, "He's alive!"

"I didn't say he was fucking dead." Merle growled his voice lowering in warning, "But he wouldn't stay here with this many walkers waiting to tear his ass in half. He's on the move and we're going to have to try and catch him. He's got a day on us."

Logan swallowed and nodded. Merle tried ignore the way Logan's face was flushing in emotion, the way his eyes were getting watery and the heavier breaths. It was ripping his chest apart. He wanted to go back to that goddamn camp and drive his knife straight through Rick CockSucking Grimes chest. He wanted him to feel every ache and pain his nephew was going through right now. If something did happen to Daryl there wouldn't a goddamn thing to stop him from hunting that man down anyways. Logan needed Daryl.

Carol was there suddenly and Merle was pushed back as she slid between them. Her arms were around Logan suddenly. She was sliding her hand down his back and pulled his face into her throat while making soothing sounds. Merle swallowed and looked away. Never once had he ever seen any woman do any of this shit for a Dixon.

"He's not in there." Carol whispered, "I went in the store Glenn said he was in when things went bad. I even checked the next two on each side. Nothing. In the other though the back door was kicked open from the inside."

Merle looked over and Carol was looking at him. Her eyes went to Logan who had his arms just as tight around her. He wasn't crying but he wasn't exactly okay either, sometimes Merle forgot how young Logan was. He was more like his father than anything else and Daryl's ass was always twenty years older than he should have been at any given age. Merle grimaced at all the frilly emotions and was suddenly glad Daryl didn't have a daughter. The thought of tears, periods, and boys sniffing around had him near panic. Thank fuck Logan wasn't going to start bleeding for seven days and not die, you couldn't trust that.

Logan stood up and looked around, "What now?"

Merle walked to the mouth of the alley and watched the writhing mess of Atlanta. The smell alone was enough to knock the bark of a tree. It smelled worse than the trailer park brothel that was like a septic tank had a baby with a rusty bucket of fish heads. He stared into the city and felt tension creeping into his muscles. There was no way he could keep Logan moving in this city constantly and looking for Daryl. Luck didn't favor Dixon's and he didn't want to play chicken with death with where his nephew was concerned.

"We look while we can. We'll use the Quarry as a base as long as we can."

"That's bullshit." Logan snarled. "WE can't stop looking for him! He'd never give up on us."

Merle turned looking at his nephew a fire burning in him that started the moment Daryl left Quarry. "Don't you think for a goddamn second I'd ever give up on him, boy." Logan flinched back from his words. "I've never once turned my back on my brother or you. And I never fucking will. Get your shit together."

Carol was staring wide eyed and he dared her to say something. He liked her so far but the second she challenged him he'd put her in her place. Logan was staring him his eyes wide and scared. Merle forced his own emotions back. Everything he felt was turning into rage at the moment. Worry? Instant rage. Fear? Instant rage. All of it. Logan wasn't operating like that and he needed to stay calm for them both.

"I'm sorry." Logan muttered. "I didn't mean it the way it came out."

Merle nodded and Carol cleared her throat, "I was watching the walkers before coming back. They seem to be moving more into the city. If sound draws them and he kicked that door- if we follow them we could be following him."

Merle met her eyes and smiled, "He's being pushed further in."

She nodded and both of them looked to Logan. He could see it on her face that she wanted to keep him safe as well. "I agree we should look as long as we can but the Quarry we can really rest before starting new in the morning. People there are on watch."

"I hate them." Logan spit out his voice deeper than usual.

Merle nodded, "Karma's a bitch baby brother." Merle paused realizing what he said. Logan was staring at him wide eyes Carol was curious. He just laughed then deep in his chest. Logan smiled at him and Carol arched a brow. "That voice was every bit Daryl."

At that they all turned and started following the walkers that were moving away. Carol was right. They were all moving together like something was leading them away. It had to be his brother. If it wasn't it was the best lead they had right now anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Have a good weekend everyone!**

* * *

Logan stood silently as Merle talked. He had nothing to say. He felt cold, so fucking cold, and the Georgia summer wasn't touching it a bit. Even with the sun down and the sweat sliding down his back it was like a thick blanket of frigid air was wrapping around his bones and sinking into his chest. Each shift and twitch of his body made icy pinpricks tear further into his chest. It'd started that day his dad was supposed to be back and each day it became more glacial. It was poisoning him against everyone but Carol and Merle. Of course he didn't want to be around these people before but now he just flat out avoided it.

He swallowed and looked back down the road. He wanted to believe that his dad was going to come up that road. He was going to have that same infuriating walk and tilt to his head seconds before a smirk graced his face. It was the same fucking smirk that said "I told you so". He'd always hated that look and right now he'd cut someone's head off for the chance to see it again.

The past week were spent tearing fucking Atlanta apart and no matter how deep they went it was fruitless. They had no trail, no ideas, and no fucking clue where he was. Why hadn't he came back to the camp? He knew his dad wouldn't abandon him. As mad as he got at his own brother he wouldn't just abandon Merle's surly ass either. He refused to consider that his dad might have got bitten or was already dead. It was impossible. Nothing killed a Dixon but a Dixon.

"Logan."

He turned his head at the sound of Carol's voice and forced a smile for her. She didn't smile back. Instead she regarded him silently. He seen her eyes water seconds before she caught his hand and tugged him away from his uncle. If anyone thought to say anything about him just walking away from Shane trying to speak to him then no one said shit. He would have told them to shut the fuck up anyways. It didn't matter anyways though because no one ever said shit- they all thought his mom was dragging him away. She was leading him back to the camp. He'd long since gave up the pretense of this not being their camp. Hell he'd already put his dad's tent back up and was using it instead of his own. It was childish and he knew Merle would make fun of him but it was at least something closer to his dad.

She pushed him into the tent and he let her. Hell he outweighed her easily and looked down on her. She was a slip of a woman. He frowned and really looked at her. He needed to hunt and so did Merle. He didn't care about the other group but he didn't want Carol to go hungry. Besides why should he want to feed Lori when he'd overheard her telling Shane what a waste of time it was to look for his dad. That he was likely strung out and already half eaten. Bitch even said good riddance.

Carol was fluttering around him and he just set heavily. He grinned suddenly looking over at where Carol slept. Merle was even using the tent and wouldn't that just amuse his dad. Merle was a slob compared to his dad. He had a place for everything. Merle just slung everything everywhere. That's how Carol found herself tucked away from the entrance of the tent between two of them were if anything came into the tent it'd have to go through either of them. What made it amusing though was she was using his dad's bed roll.

"Are you feeling okay?" Carol met his eyes and he swallowed.

So much emotion was shining in her eyes that it made it hard for him to swallow. She had more compassion for a man she'd never met than the fucking people he'd been feeding here. He hated these people. He hated every one of them. Well maybe not Andrea but that was different. Andrea didn't treat him like shit or his family. She was even nice to Carol.

"Gotta be." He muttered.

"We'll find him."

Logan looked at her then and shook his head, "No we won't." Carol scowled at him but he cut her off. "He'll find us."

Carol nodded and rubbed her hands together. Merle burst in then and glared at everything. "Rick Grimes is the stupidest motherfucker I've ever met. I'm going to punch him in his deputy dick sucking lips."

Logan laughed. Hell he'd been waiting for Merle to really get into it with Rick if not kill him really. The longer they went without finding hid dad the more in danger Rick became. Everyone seen it but Rick apparently.

Carol looked up at Merle then and smiled, "I thought Shane was?"

"Yeah well between the two of them they might have half a brain. Their heads are so far up Lori's ass they've became one man." He gave her a pointed look, "So in the end I'm right either way."

"Of course."

Logan shifted and pushed his sweat soaked shirt off. Carol was pushing food towards him. She was doing that more and more here lately.

"What's the plan?" Logan questioned, "I heard them babbling on out there."

Merle's face darkened but he nodded. "They're planning to head out of here."

Logan kept his eyes on the ground. Carol's breath hitched and Merle's demeanor was so dark it was sucking the air out of the tent and replacing it with a poison. It was leeching into him and he sneered.

"Just like that?" He looked up then and shoved his hand into his hair pushing it off his forehead. "Fuck them!"

Carol set next to him and he felt her hand running up and down his sweaty back. Any other time he would have laughed because he knew she would have made a face at that. But right now he wanted to go out there and set Rick's fucking tent on fire and Shane's.

"They haven't decided if they want to go to Fort Benning or the CDC." Merle sounded more than pissed off.

Logan studied him and arched a brow. "He's alive."

"He is." He thumped his chest over his heart.

Logan knew what he meant. He'd know if something happened to his dad. He'd feel it and so would Merle. Right now though he felt like he was on fire while everything became black and white. Either they were staying to wait and keep looking or they were going to move on. HIs father was a tracker, hunter, and a goddamn good one at that. Sometimes the best thing to do was let a hunter hunt you. Wasn't that something his own dad said when he'd gotten lost when he was still learning to shoot? He'd took off into the woods on his own and just kept getting further and further out there trying to find his way out. In the end his dad found him with a shake of his head.

"What if Daryl comes here?" Carol's voice was soft.

Merle met her eyes, "I'm not leaving this area but if walkers are making it up here I'm not staying much longer. Need better hold up than this, here we're just bait." Merle tossed his lighter into the air, "We'll leave a note because he's going to come here. We'll leave a trail."

"This is like hide and seek with higher stakes."

Carol snorted at Logan's words and elbowed him. He yawned and let his head lay on her shoulder. He closed his eyes at the warm scent of his dad wafted off the shirt she was wearing mixing with something distinctly Carol. It made him long for home- it made him just wanna roll over and go to sleep. Maybe when he woke up this would have been a fucking nightmare. What little he knew of his mom was enough to tell him that she'd never be like this with him even if she'd been around. His own dad and uncle told him that same thing. He didn't miss her or grieve the absence of her like he figured he should.

"You stink." Carol laughed. "You need a bath after you eat."

Merle barked out a laugh, "What's his bedtime?"

Logan scowled flipping Merle off, "Fuck you."

Carol snorted, "I'm not sure what you're referring to Merle."

" _Sure_." He grinned sprawling over his sleeping bag, "Sure Carol."

Logan ate slowly listening to Carol bitch at Merle. It was odd. It was really odd because he'd seen a few women and men try talking shit to Merle before. Hell his own dad and Merle came to blows by now. But right now Merle was looking at her lazily as if she was an annoying fly to be swatted but he couldn't be bothered. It was weird. Taking another bite Carol snapped a shirt out and it connected with Merle's chest harshly. The sound was like the crack of a whip and his uncle yelped. He rubbed his chest roughly and glared at her.

"What the fuck Carol!"

Carol started winding up the shirt again for another strike. "If you'd stop being disgusting you wouldn't get hit!"

"You're a bitch! And a downer are you sure you don't already know Daryl?"

Carol huffed at him, "And you're a cry baby. You want me to find you a bottle next time we go into Atlanta?"

Merle turned his head and the look on his face was leering, "Sure." He deadpanned, "It's been awhile since I've had a nice set of tits to suck on."

Carol's face flushed and she cursed and let the shirt snap out. Merle yelped again. He set up. Carol glared and readied the shirt.

"You don't scare me Merle Dixon."

Merle scowled but then it melted to a smile, "Sure thing there _sister_." He let the word slid from his mouth condescendingly. "Have you noticed how Jim out there looks at you and Shane?"

Logan set up a that. Merle looked to him but then right back to Carol. She was rigid.

"So."

"You hit me with that shirt again and I'll make a point to let your admirers know you aren't married to my brother." He grinned, "It'd be a shame now wouldn't it. I mean Daryl's what's keep them from hounding you."

Carol huffed and slung the rag. "You're a pig."

"I know."

Logan elbowed Carol, "I swear my dad's not a douche bag."

"Heard that."

"Don't care." Logan snapped.

He stood snatching up his clothes. Carol had a point, he did stink. In fact he smelled like the hollowed out body of a walker that was filtered through sweat. Now that he was aware of what he smelled like it was making him sick. He was going to wash as quick as he could and get back up here. Hopefully if they got enough sleep they could leave earlier and get to look even longer tomorrow. He was desperate to see his dad.

Carol smiled at him and Merle winked. They fought like brother and sister. It was almost like Carol really had been there all that time, almost like she really could have been his mom. If his was here it could have been like they really were a family. But his dad wasn't here and he wasn't the type to lie to himself. His dad raised him to be a straight shooter.

Rubbing his face as he made his way down to the water. The grit of the day was making itself aware as he walked. He barely took the time to unlace his boots before stripping down. The water was clear, no one was down here and he'd rush this fucking shit. For as hot as he was this water was going to be cold as fuck. It was going to freeze his balls off.

Logan worked as fast as he said he would and got clean. He'd just got done jerking his jeans up his legs when he heard the first scream. His heart slammed into his chest violently and his stomach lurched. Feet stomped into his boots he took off at a dead run up the hill of the quarry. More screams were echoing and gun fire was lighting up the sky and his world.

Cresting the hill the bottom dropped out of what he'd had left in this fucked up world. Walkers were everywhere. His knife calm clear of the thigh holster and he moved with purpose. Slamming into the first walker her seen it went down and he was already moving. People were running in all directions with no aim and no hope. These people were useless.

"MERLE!" He bellowed. His heart was in his throat. "CAROL!" He couldn't lose them!

"LOGAN!"

He whipped his head around and his eyes connected with wide blue eyes. He felt relief at seeing Carol. Merle was there with her both fighting for their lives. It was a split second. That's all it ever really takes though. She went from relieved to absolute panic and terror radiating out from her as her name tore from his lips and throat.

A hand grabbed onto the back of his shirt jerking him backwards. He was thrown off balance and went down hard. Groaning as all the air left him and a surge of walkers made a solid wall between him and his family. He threw his arm out searching for his knife that he'd lost as he fell. His elbow connected with something and he looked over. Bile rose in his throat as a set of snapping jaws missed his arm by mere inches. Rolling and pivoting on his knees more swarmed towards him.

Jerking his jeans up he prayed. Hand catching the hilt of the knife in his boot he readied himself. Snarls, growls, and groans were mixing with hell fire around him as he sprang towards them. The sound of gunfire still loud and deafening. More and more walkers were pouring out of the woods towards him and he snarled flipping his knife around in his hand. He dipped then and caught the one he'd dropped as he gained a slight bit of ground.

"LOGAN!" Merle's voice boomed

He didn't spare a glance as three walkers sprang towards him. They went down hard. He felt the cold spray of long dead blood on his arms and throat. He felt the sweat pouring down his back and face as he fought tooth and nail for every moment of his life. For the chance to keep looking for his goddamn dad. For Merle and Carol. He fought to see Rick Grimes's fucking world end when he realized his best friend was fucking his wife. He wanted to see karma visited on that motherfucker for leaving his dad. Snapping jaws and snarls challenging his own snarls and glinting steel.

When the gun fire died and all that could be heard was Andrea's screams he collapsed against the ground. Chest heaving and heart beating a bruise against his chest. His knives slid from his hands and he groaned. He turned his head feeling the blood from the walker next to him against his chest and neck where they lay on the ground. He turned his head looking over the camp. Blinking slowly he watched and waited. He was so fucking cold and tired. He wanted his fucking dad, he needed him.

"LOGAN!" Carol's voice was close but he just laid there. "Look at me! Are you bit?"

Logan shifted his eyes to her and away from the frantic camp members. He felt pain then. It was sharp and grating. He grimaced and then he seen it. Tears were sliding down her face. She was crying for him. His heart wrenched in his chest. Why couldn't she be his mom? She cared so much already. Didn't he deserve that? Didn't he deserve to have his dad and a mom? Didn't his dad deserve someone as great as Carol?


	6. Chapter 6

Carol felt her hands shaking. It wouldn't stop. It was spreading to her arms and into her shoulders that were tense enough to make her entire body feel locked up. None of it mattered though and it was a sickening thought. He was okay. He was fine. He wasn't bitten. But still her hands were trembling and her chest felt tight.

Carol looked over at Merle and watched as he spoke to people she didn't know. The tension and unease in the group was getting worse. People were spread thin as it was but now, now things were just bleak. She thought of Logan's father out there alone in Atlanta and couldn't help but wish they were with him.

"Merle no one asked you." Shane snapped.

Carol growled at the rudeness coming from the man. Merle was ready to hit him and she stood abruptly. Logan tried to catch her hand but she shrugged him off. Storming straight for the man she felt eyes on her. Logan was right behind her even though he was moving completely silent.

"Aren't you looking for that piece of shit anyways?" Shane smiled.

Carol reacted at his words feeling all her emotions swirling in her chest violently. The sharp crack that sounded silenced the entire group. Carol moved so fast and without thought she didn't realize she hit the man until she felt pain in her hand. That pain was quickly replaced by the trembling but was followed by Logan catching her hand.

"How dare you!" Carol snarled cutting off anything he wanted to say.

Everyone was wide eyed and looking at her. She'd been silent. Not interacting with them because they made no move to acknowledge her. Andrea did but the rest were assholes. Merle was right they were self centered and didn't really care about others surviving so long as they made it out. Where was their compassion. She couldn't believe it, not for a minute because it wasn't in her to just stand idly by and watch someone die. If the Dixons were as bad as this man wanted people to believe than Logan would have left her to die.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Shane barked stepping forward.

Carol was pulled back and Logan stepping in front of her the same time Merle shifted. The hand that was still in Logan's grip was on the hilt of his knife. Merle's movements had a precision that screamed pain if someone dared cross him. Shane faltered but kept his eyes on her the mark on his face darkening to show her perfect hand print.

Merle's jaw clenched and he worked it. Logan was breathing heavily and Carol sneered at the man. He seemed startled but she could see right through him. He wasn't a good man. He played at being one but he was a user. He would bleed this group dry so long as he got what he wanted out of it.

Another man stepped forward his hand going to the other's chest. He stepped back slightly. Logan was still standing in front of her his chest heaving ready to fight. Merle was the same and Carol's eyes widened when Logan jerked back violently from the other man. She was pretty sure his name was Rick but didn't really care. The man didn't try to touch Logan again but instead met her eyes imploringly.

"Ma'am I'm sorry that you're husband is out there but we have to move. We can't wait." Rick looked at her his eyes sad.

Carol held back a grimace of pain when Logan's hand tightened almost violently around hers. Carol pulled Logan back and he allowed her to move him. Carol went to step around him and Merle shadowed her movements. Logan refused to let her go. Carol sighed and shot him a look. He just barely let her go and she could feel his chest brushing her arm with each of his breaths.

"Carol lets go." Merle's voice was hard. "Family meeting."

Carol stared at the group hard before spinning and walking away. Logan was saying something and she could hear gasp but didn't pause. Merle was there suddenly and Logan. Merle gave her a once over and shook his head. Carol wanted to ask but then she really didn't. She was quickly finding out that Merle could be disgusting.

"What' the face for?" Logan questioned.

Merle looked at her again and sighed heavily, "It's just a damn shame." He started jerking up tent poles.

Logan was finishing packing and Carol doused their fire. She grit her teeth feeling eyes on her. Looking over her shoulder it was Shane watching her. She raised her hand as if to wave and his face softened. Instead she flipped him off and he looked ready to storm over here. She almost wanted him to. He was a bastard. Let him come over here and hit her and shot everyone what he really was.

"What is?" Logan paused and swiped at sweat on his face.

Merle tossed the last of the tent into the bed of the truck. "That Carol here is my fake sister in law..." He paused for dramatic effect and leered at her. "Otherwise I'd lie and say she was mine."

Carol scoffed and dusted her hands off, "Not likely Merle Dixon! I'm fully committed to your brother in this farce of a marriage."

Logan was grinning like a madman at them both. It was good to see him smile. He'd not been okay since late last night. Not that she had either but he'd been lying among bodies of downed walkers. He was soaked in blood, walkers bit, and looked to be in shock. By the time her and Merle got to him and seen that he in fact wasn't bitten she ended up puking. Merle held it together better than her but the thought of him getting hurt was almost paralyzing. They got him back to their camp and Carol cleaned him up. Merle was like a guard dog around them after that until the sun came up. When the sun did shine over them though it didn't bring any warmth. It was cold here. Cold and desolate with the knowledge that it wasn' safe and they did indeed have to move.

"Harsh." Merle muttered before moving over to the bike.

Logan stepped next to her and was beaming, "I don't think he's use to a woman rejecting him."

"I find that hard to believe." Carol laughed, "Something tells me he strikes out just as much as wins with that charm."

Logan nodded and then shrugged, "Don't know never seen him really keep anyone around."

Carol paused and looked at him for a minute. It didn't sound sad coming from him and Carol chewed her lip. Merle Dixon was a hard man. She could see that just from what little time she'd been around him but there was the softness there for his nephew and she imagined for his own brother. But there was no doubt that he could be ruthless. He had an edge to him that warned of danger. Again she didn't know his brother and they really had yet to say much about him beyond Merle's jokes about him. Which he had a great many. That was the thing though. Merle Dixon was piss and vinegar where Logan was the same grit but a softness about him. He wasn't as sharp around the edge, he could be sweet at times and it was so at odds with Merle Dixon.

"He didn't have a wife? Or a sister? No women around at all."

Logan chuckled and shook his head. His fingers were tracing something in the driver seat. Carol looked down and realized it was a leather jacket. It was clearly too big for him. His father's. He looked forlorn.

"Nope." He popped the p and looked over at her from under his fringe. "Merle's a slut. I'd say whore but he never got paid for it because he gave it away." Carol let out a startled laugh and Logan mirrored her only slightly quieter. He shrugged and then looked over at his uncle. "Well that's what my dad said anyways."

Both watched as Rick and Shane walked over to Merle. He just finished up packing things away on it when they stopped. Carol could see the tension brewing but stayed quiet. Merle looked at them and then back Rick. There was no hiding the look of hate on his face but he nodded and the men whistled the group gather.

"Get finished packing. We're going to the CDC."

Logan looked at his uncle wide eyed, "We aren't following these assholes are we?"

"More people at our back and they'll be going through the city."

Carol swallowed. He had a point. She sighed and Logan growled. "They've already cost me my dad! Next it'll be you! or her!" He threw his arm out towards her before storming away into the woods.

Carol started to follow but Merle caught her wrist. "Let him go. He's too much like fucking Daryl for you to find him in the woods." Carol huffed and he stared at her, "They both always come back."


	7. Chapter 7

Carol was wore to the bone by the time they even made it to Atlanta. She didn't begrudge them for burying their dead, not in the least. Though she thought that maybe it'd been smarter to leave out the next morning. Of course everyone pack up and sleep in vehicle but they were running on empty. She wasn't sure Merle had eaten at all but she'd made sure that Logan did. Merle had dug graves his eyes spitting fire at anyone that dare speak to him. Logan was right next to him, both sweat soaked and mourning a man they weren't even sure if they'd ever see again. Weren't even sure if they'd get to dig a grave for him. That got taken from them the moment Rick Grimes left him behind.

Carol swiped at her face the heat in the truck almost taking her breath. Logan was next to her his entire body slack against the door. He'd knocked out not long after he'd handed keys off to her just shrugging. His grunts when she would shift gears causing his body to move made her smile and his arm tighten around the leather jacket he was using as a pillow. How he could sleep with this heat she wasn't sure but she felt like she was a disgusting puddle in the seat.

She looked over at Logan again and bit her lip. She was tempted to wake him up and demand he roll down his window. Sighing to herself she nudged him when Merle slowed down in front of them. The sound of Merle gearing down though was enough for Logan to snap upright so fast she was startled and jerked the wheel. He had a knife in his hand and was looking around wide eyed.

He looked over at her and then wiped his own sweat away. He grumbled under his breath and jerked his shirt up over his head. He used it to swipe at his throat and face before his own chest and arms. He was still muttering under his breath and scowling something vicious.

"Something wrong?"

Logan paused and then braced his boots on the dash. He sighed heavily, "I'm covered in blood, sweat, oil, and dirt." He threw his head back being dramatic and she grinned. She was curious if his dad could be as dramatic as him. "Fucking a muddy fourth of july fox hole full of balls in here."

Carol made a face at and refused to think too much of that. He was still muttering and she knew part of it was him being mad at the group. He didn't want to move but he understood why they had to. Another part was there wasn't even a hint of where his father disappeared to. It made her want to comfort him despite him saying he was in a fox hole of muddy ball soup.

Merle was slowing down again and the group pulled to the side of the road. They were on the outskirts of Atlanta. Merle was looking out over the city. The sun was starting to set and there was no way they'd be able to go in and look. Beyond that though where would they even begin? Daryl was clearly on the move. Like Logan and Merle she refused to believe he was dead. For two men who were straight shooters who didn't bullshit themselves to believe so adamantly that a man was alive she had to. Something was just telling her that Daryl Dixon was out there and was going to fight through hell itself to get back to his family.

"What the shit fuck are we doing?" Logan snapped shoving his door open.

Merle was letting the bike idle and looking at the city still. Logan stormed right to him and Carol cut the engine. She was grateful for the chance to stretch her legs. Walking over she heard Merle calming his nephew down. At first she thought it was over Daryl being gone but she soon realize it was because Rick and Shane were walking towards them.

"We're going to push right to the CDC." Rick smiled.

Carol scowled. Why was he smiling? He looked like a fool. She turned her head then feeling eyes on her. Shane was leering at her and she arched a brow at him. Merle stepped in front of her then. She didn't even see him get off the bike but his entire frame commanded the space.

"Remove your fucking eyes off Carol here Shane or I'll kick your nuts into the next willing Grimes." Merle snarled low and threatening.

"Tell me Merle is she yours or Daryl's? Hell did you all share?" Shane taunted.

Carol's eyes widened. Stepping forward she was cut off by Logan completely. The sound of a grunt echoed before Merle was barking. Logan's voice was lower but seemingly more dangerous. He didn't get loud when he was mad but lower and more agitated. He was shaking his hand out where he'd hit Shane and Merle's arm was across his chest hauling him backwards.

Carol took her chance and stepped around Merle. Rick was looking at Shane wide eyed and disappointed. When he looked at Carol he gave her an apologetic look but she was having none of it. There was no way a man like Shane just became like this when the world turned to crap. No, he had to have been a piece of crap even then. She bet her life that Rick Grimes made excuses for Shane his entire life. What a pair.

"Shane apologize." Rick ordered.

Carol threw her hand up, "Save it."

Both men snapped their jaws shut. Logan was suddenly next to her like a guard dog and so was Merle. Both men were flanking her. And wasn't that what Logan was? He was no kid. He was a grown man and he had respect. He just didn't like these two and for good reason.

"Carol..." Rick held his hands out placating. "Let's just forget this happened."

"You're good that aren't you." Her voice was condescending and Rick flinched back. "Forgetting stuff- people even. Do you even know the name of the man you left? Or was that not a concern for you?"

His mouth hung open and she sneered at him. She felt righteous anger towards this man. It wasn't even at Shane. Shane was a pig who thought women were below him and should only be on their knees. Well she had news for him if he thought that she was going to be some simpering Lori Grimes remake then he was idiot. She didn't have time to waste on someone who couldn't even conjure up two brain cells.

"Well?" Carol prompted.

Rick swallowed and tried to look to Shane. Carol snapped her fingers demanding his attention. Merle started chuckling next to her and Logan was growling deep in his chest.

"Daryl Dixon." Her voice grew louder and in anger. The rest of the group looked over at her then. She didn't pause. "He has a son, a brother!"

Merle threw his arm over her shoulder, "And you've met his wife."

Carol swallowed but didn't show that she caught her slip up. Instead she glared even more. She felt like hitting this man.

"He's kept your wife, your son, and this group fed but you couldn't spare enough thought to learn his fucking name." Carol barked. "Don't you _dare_ give a fake apology. When you're truly sorry then maybe I'll hear you out but till then know that you are a piece of shit. Go be with your son- and know we'd never rip you away from your family."

Rick's face was sheet white. He looked sick and Carol didn't feel a bit of remorse. Logan's hand caught hers and his fingers locked with hers. She realized she was shaking from anger. Seeing Logan falling apart and the pain in Merle's eyes was too much for her. These two took her in and sheltered her. They didn't have to but they did and they were only getting shit on. She wasn't going to stand by and watch this man give his false accolades. Rick might have went through it to get to his family but in getting to them he ripped another apart.

"I say again, if you weren't married to my brother..." Merle was shaking his head and watching Rick tuck tail and walk away. "You'd be mine."

Shane stood there a second more. When her eyes turned to him he looked furious. His eyes was already blacking and his jaw was bruised. Logan pulled her back further and Merle's arm fell from her shoulder.

"Just keep up Dixon, or don't." Shane snapped before storming away.

"He thinks hes the shit like fly food." Merle laughed. "He's got it bad for you though."

Logan gave a derisive snort. "He's so full of shit he closes his mouth and lets ass talk."

Carol huffed at the amusement that was barely disguising the palpable anger rolling off both men. They were biding their time and it was clear. Even if Merle could get his shit together and not hurt one of them, she didn't think Logan would. Her eyes went to him and his jaw was clenched. He had his arms over his chest again and his head tilted slightly down and his lip between his teeth. He looked older than he was just then and she looked to Merle. He was looking at Logan with haunted eyes and a pained expression gripping his face.

Logan was walking to the truck and slid into the driver's seat. Carol went to follow when Merle caught her wrist. He was staring at her in the fading light.

"You almost fucked up there. That man ain't right in the head Carol. He figures out you aren't taken I don't think you're very adamant _no_ is going to mean shit to him." Merle held her gaze.

Carol nodded and bit her lip, "Daryl's not even here. I doubt that the thought of me being his wife has stopped him."

Merle smiled at her suddenly. "Such little faith in my baby brother?"

Carol raised a brow, "I've never met the man."

"Never met him but something tells me that you're gonna fuck him like you missed him."

Carol's mouth dropped open and Merle roared with laughter the same time the bike came to life. Carol didn't know what to say to him. Was he saying she was a slut?

"Merle!"

He arched a brow, "Call it intuition. Now let's get this shit show on before we lose all the light."

Carol paused and looked back at Merle. He met her eyes and she stepped closer to him to be heard. "Is something else wrong?" At his confused look she sighed, "You were looking at Logan just a minute ago like he was already dead."

Merle looked away and shifted on the leather seat of the bike. His hands tightened around the handlebars. "It's not that."

"Merle." Carol put her hand on his shoulder. He tensed but she didn't pull away.

He spit on the ground and looked up at her, "He looks just like his fucking dad did at that age. Every gesture, every nervous habit, fuck. It's like looking back in time."

Carol swallowed and watched as Logan climbed out the truck just enough to pull a new shirt on followed by the leather jacket. Daryl's leather jacket. Merle looked at him and then her. He patted her arm that rested against his shoulder. She smiled at him gently. More gently than anyone other than Logan received. Carol got in the passenger seat just as they pulled out. Her eyes went to Logan as he drove. He was chewing his thumb nail and his foot was bouncing between shifting gears. If Merle was telling her the truth then these were the same habits that his father had. So much nervous energy. She was anxious to meet the man but Merle's words almost haunted her. The lewd jackass telling her she was going to have sex with Daryl like he was telling her what the weather was. That was presumptuous. If anything she just hoped they got along good enough that she wasn't left to be on her own again. If came between being with Rick Grimes group or leaving if the Dixons didn't want her then she'd be on her own.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have good reasons for such slow updates. Between holidays, broken wrist (that isn't healing as fast as I wish), bad storms messing with my internet, and getting married this past week I've been super busy. I hope everyone had an amazing holiday. This took forever to write because I had to keep taking breaks while writing it because of my wrist. Anyways- I wanted to get something out since it'd been so long since I'd updated.**

* * *

The sun was dipping down and he let out a breath thankful for the break from the heat. It'd been rolling off the pavement in waves. Waves that were melting him. He felt like he'd been stewing in a soup of dead bodies and balls for the past few days. He wasn't even sure what was on his jeans anymore, well his entire body actually. He'd killed more walkers in the last few days than he had since the start. There was a level of tired settling into his body that was sapping all his energy.

He'd been on that fire escape since sun up. The metal becoming unforgiving in the Georgia heat. With no other choice but to wait until the walkers moved on he'd stuck it out after finding that there wasn't another way off. He'd hoped to climb the rest of the way up after catching the bottom rung for the ladder leading up onto the escape to begin with. It didn't pan out the way he'd hoped when he started climbing and the structure became more and more unstable. He was about half way up when the sound of snapping bolts and metal ripping apart.

Finding himself halfway up against brick, metal and the Georgia sun or the walkers that'd chased him below it became a waiting game. What would take him first? The elements or the dead. He'd never been one to give up but goddamn sometimes the odds just stacked against him. If he had to fucking die here he hoped Merle was smart enough to keep Logan out of this place. Keep him from coming for him because the thought of his son dying in search of him left an ache in his chest that he knew not even death would wash away.

Cutting his eyes up to the sky again he blew out a breath and pushed his hair back and grimaced as the gritty feel. It felt like someone dumped sand into his hair followed by a quart of motor oil. He was disgusting. He didn't even want to think about what he smelled like and maybe that was a good thing altogether. Because the smell of the dead and the filth on himself was keeping the hunger pains at bay for now. It was just a waiting game.

A rumble through the air made him close his eyes and tilt his head back. What he wouldn't give for a good heat storm right now. It wouldn't do much as far as drinking water went but it'd cool him down and that right now would be worth all the hell he'd felt on his metal death trap. Opening his eyes he searched the skies and scowled at the lack of clouds. He knew he heard thunder and he huffed. The sun finally baked his sanity out of him and now he was hearing shit. Wouldn't be long till he was seeing shit and hopefully it was at least entertaining. Knowing his luck though it'd be some suck ass comedian who just kept telling the same jokes over and over. Jokes that weren't even jokes. More something so stupid he'd want to sling something at him.

The walkers below were getting louder like they heard it too. Watching them for a few minutes he watched as they turned their heads as if they could hear something else. He felt his heart rate pick up. Maybe he would get a break. Whatever was starting to get their attention he hoped kept it up.

A loud roar echoed around and his head snapped up. He knew that sound. He'd know it everywhere because he was the one to build the goddamn thing. Eyes searching the dark he sagged against the railing. Headlights. Merle. It had to be his brother, the big fucking dumbass came into the city. Daryl cut his eyes down to the walkers and watched as they started down the alley but the wrong direction and Daryl had never been more thankful for the ability for the city to echo every sound possible off its stupid ass buildings.

Giving them enough time to get a bit away he snatched everything he had up, which wasn't really much of anything anymore. He looked to where he'd last seen the lights and climbed down the last few steps before he was going to be dangling to the drop. Searching for walkers he let out a breath and let go only hoping he didn't break his fucking ankle.

* * *

Carol yawned but kept her eyes on the city as they passed by. The walkers were thinner here. There clearly wasn't as many people in this area and if there was at one point they'd moved on. Though their group was making decent enough noise. Logan was still silent and his knuckles were a nice shade of purple but Carol could only smile at that. For Shane to insinuate that she was sleeping with both men like some common garbage can or Lori Grimes. She really hated that man.

The more she thought about though Merle's words haunted her. Shane's eyes were unhinged. A darkness clouding the edges like he couldn't really see reality anymore but the one he was creating in his head. It was a frightening thought that a man could be so damaged and have free reign to do as he pleased. He was like a mad dog that needed to be leashed. She wasn't a pushover though despite what he thought. She didn't need Merle or Logan to protect her. Carol was small and she knew it but she knew enough to know to use it to her advantage. She would never be able to take him on a head to head fight but she wasn't above fighting dirty.

Though like the rest of Merle's grand statements she was brought short when it came to Daryl. Something about him alone was keeping Shane from stepping over the line. Not Merle- Not Logan but Daryl. Was he such a asshole or mean that the others didn't want to cross him. She didn't think so. Logan was a complete sweetheart and so was Merle. Well in the way that having yourself being called Sugar Tits could be sweet. It grew on you, like a mold but it grew on you all the same.

She was anxious at the thought of Daryl. She got so many impressions of him but wasn't sure what was right and what was an opinion and what was fact. Carol was always one for forming her own ideas anyways. She'd let the chips fall where they wanted though and see how things went.

"I'd rather lick my own armpit right now then talk to those assholes." Logan interrupted her thoughts. He geared down as the group started coming to a stop. "You know following Rick and Shane will only start getting people killed."

Carol looked over at him and frowned, "Logan we aren't following them."

"Aren't we?" He snapped and shoved his door open and turned to her. "My dad was left behind because constable cock gobbler is a piece of shit. We left the only place he knew to go to because his piece of shit partner put the idea in his head."

"Did you forget the part where we were attacked there?" Carol eased out of the vehicle and around to him. Logan looked away. "It wasn't safe. You and I both know that. We stayed with them because they were coming into the city and that _IS_ where your father is. If we get something here we can move further into the city for longer to look for him."

"I hate them." He huffed. "I hope Lori gives them both herpes."

Carol snorted and he finally looked at her. His eyes were tired with dark circles under them and she felt a pang of guilt for not having driven so he could rest. He smiled at her and it looked slightly broken. He snatched up both of their bags and then handed her two guns. When she arched a brow he spun her and put it in the back of her jeans. Carol looked at him and he was sliding knives and sheaths she hadn't even realized he had. He was muttering to himself again his entire body tense.

"We done discussing our latest diary entry?"

Both of them turned to look at Merle and he grinned. Carol smiled and his eyes softened but then turned inquisitive and looked to Logan. Carol shook her head and Logan grabbed his dad's leather jacket shoving it into a bag. They stayed in step together and Carol covered her mouth at the smell of all the bodies. A bandanna was shoved to her and she nodded to Merle gratefully taking it. Wrapping it around her face she stuck close to them.

Rick was at the door already making a scene. Andrea, Lori, Shane and Rick were all being loud barking at each other and Carol felt her heart rate pick up. Looking around them at the darkness quickly swallowing them up she wanted to turn and go back to the truck. Logan was right. Rick and Shane were both fools who were going to get them hurt and she would be damned before she got Logan hurt or even seen Merle hurt.

"Guys." Carol called.

Logan was at the door and Carol swallowed as Merle interrupted the shouting match between everyone. Rick looked ready to swing at him and Carol gave up. Walking forward she whipped a knife out and stood like a sentry watching the dark for what she knew was coming. She felt in her gut that something was upon them.

"Fuck you."

"Eat me."

"NO one asked you!"

"WE HAVE TO GO!"

"I SEEN IT MOVE! SOMEONE IS IN THERE!"

A loud metallic crash behind her had Carol adjusting her grip and gritting her teeth. Widening her stance she swept over what she could see. Logan was beside her but looking at the other side of the area. Both of them were the only two who were really watching anything beyond the shouting match. Carol shifted to get Logan more behind her and he smiled at her over his shoulder before looking the other way again. He stepped back and let his body brush hers and she let some of the tension leave her. Being able to feel him there and know he was okay was better than a glass of ice cold sweet tea the moment. How he knew that she needed that she wasn't sure.

Carol shifted but paused in mid step. There was something moving towards them but it was to dark to see anything. The light was behind her and barely reaching three foot in front of her. Readying herself to take down the walker that was coming right for them she stepped away from Logan in hopes to cut off any danger he'd be in. Instead she was swallowed up by the dark and met with a very much real man. Very alive.

He didn't even give her a second glance as he moved around her. Carol snarled and slammed into him. The move had him turning to her then and her grip slipped on her knife as they clashed. He physically moved her and she lashed out at him, hearing his grunt. It didn't last long before she was spun and pinned her arm behind her back. He didn't hold her that way long before shoving her away from him. For every step he made towards the group she countered him cutting him off.

Carol was knocked forward suddenly and knew immediately it was Logan coming to intervene and save her. Taking steps and forcing Logan back away from the man who was furious and snarling like a wild animal at her. Each step brought them closer to the light and with that last step Logan surged forward almost knocking her to her knees. He was talking but it was lost in the thunder in her ears and the rage in the ice blue eyes locked with hers. The man followed her retreat his eyes murderous and she felt ice race up her spine. Renewing her efforts she fought against Logan as he fought to get forward.

The noise and commotion was in fact bringing walkers now and everyone was still fighting. It was like being in Daytona speedway standing at the christmas tree. Thunder every where and too much commotion to concentrate. Though her eyes never let the man as he finally stepped into the light. Her eyes briefly flickered to behind him but before she could say anything Logan lunged around her.

"DAD!"

The man spun and a knife came from nowhere and he spun the knife drive through the temple before he was on the next walker. He stood like a titan between Logan and the onslaught of walkers that were upon them. Logan's barked word registering in her mind about the time the sixth walker fell at the man's feet. He wasn't slowing down though and was carving a path through anything that tried to get to his son.

* * *

Daryl stood his chest heaving and adrenaline rushing his system so thickly he was having trouble swallowing. Maybe he was having a fucking heart attack. His hand went to his side and he grimaced feeling his hand turning tacky with blood, his own. Whoever that bitch was she fucking cut him. He was trying to place her face but he was sure that she wasn't apart of the group before he'd left to go on that godforsaken run.

"Dad."

Daryl finally looked over as the others rushed about getting their bags. At the moment he didn't give a fuck where they went or done. He'd found his brother and his son. Both were alive and well. It was like a ten ton weight lifted from his shoulders and he was able to breathe for the first time since that dumbass cut him off with the shit he stirred up. He'd been running for his fucking life since that moment. He wasn't sure if he'd even slept. He was sure the second he set down now that he'd be out. He'd sleep like the dead but before he did he needed to know that his son was okay. He needed to know that Merle was okay. He needed to know why the fuck some crazy bitch tried to cut his kidney out.

Daryl's hand went to the back of Logan's neck and he jerked him forward and his son crashed into his chest. His arm went around his back and his grip tightened around his neck. Logan was near as tall as him now and he sagged against him. For once not seeming as old as he was but years younger. Daryl's eyes sought his brother out and he relaxed seeing him coming back from the truck carrying a few bags and that psycho woman. Daryl grimaced when Logan's grip tightened on him and brushed the cut on him.

Merle's eyes shot all over his face having seen the grimace. He watched as Merle stopped the woman who was a slip of a thing and he looked to the group that had a bit of distance between them. He didn't bother looking over. He had nothing to say.

"We need to talk." Merle's voice held a warning. Daryl arched a brow but Merle cut him off with a look at the woman and then back at him. Something in his eyes spelled trouble. "Keep your mouth shut until we're alone."

Daryl nodded and he let Logan go. He tried to keep his face straight as he swung his bow around to his back from the picking it up. It pissed him off that the woman was the one who seen the flash of pain across his face. She looked guilty before her eyes went to his midsection. He stayed close to Logan which ended up with him walking right next to her. Logan and Merle both took her bags and he scowled. What the fuck happened while he was gone? Who the hell was she? Did Merle find someone stupid enough to put up with him?

"Daryl?"

He turned his head at the sound of his name as they all stepped inside the CDC. Andrea was looking at him wide eyed and then smiled. He arched a brow as Merle shot him another look.

"We were all worried about you."

He didn't say anything but instead nodded at her grunting and shifting away from her. She didn't come any closer but instead looked to the woman.

"I'm so happy for you and Logan!"

Daryl's heads shot to her and then his son. His son was staring at him with a look of unabashed amusement and Daryl knew immediately something was up. Clenching his jaw he refused to look at his brother. If Logan looked amused then Merle was going to look like a jackass.

"To find your son and husband in all of this, you truly are a lucky woman." Andrea's voice softened as the man told them they had to submit to blood test. "Hold on to them." There was pain in her voice.

Daryl looked around but didn't see her sister. The pain in her voice made sense and looked at her again. The woman was smiling at the woman he averted his eyes. Instead they landed on Shane and another man. Shane was watching him to closely and he stared right back. He started to open his mouth but Merle was there.

"Merle."

Daryl blew out a breath feeling the adrenaline leaving his body. He stepped into the elevator and leaned heavily into the back wall. The woman was pushed into him standing flush with his body. Again he felt eyes on him but didn't look. It was Shane. He knew it was. And did Andrea say husband? Did she refer to him as this woman's husband? When the fuck did he get married?

They were ushered into a small waiting room and Daryl set heavily. He wasn't sure he had the energy to get back up. Merle shoved the woman into the seat by him and he huffed. Logan was on his other side grinning.

"You're bleeding." She whispered.

"That happens when someone fucking stabs you." He deadpanned.

She sighed and looked at him the same time he threw his head back and kicked his legs out. "You're so dramatic. It's only a flesh wound."

"Flesh wound." He mocked. "Mind telling me when the fuck we got married?"

Logan barked out a laugh startling the entire group. Daryl just smiled closing his eyes. His sons laugh was the best sound he'd heard in days. Licking his lips he forced his eyes open though when he felt her hand on his side. He caught her wrist and she met his eyes.

"Stop."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

They stared at each other both glaring and Daryl grit his teeth.

"You aren't going to win dad. Give it up. Merle can't even win against Carol." Logan sighed his voice way to happy for the world to be ending.

"The tick-tocking of your biological clock leading you towards the corner of Whore and Two Timing Wife Way?" Merle sneered at Lori as he walked towards them.

Daryl looked up at his brother and searched his eyes. Merle looked relieved but worried. Daryl pushed himself to set up straighter and then went to stand. Carol grabbed him by the bicep and he grimaced at the pain and fatigue in his body. He didn't have the energy to swat her hands off him.

"He said you could go first for the blood test. You and your wife." Merle leered. Merle turned to Carol then and gave her a serious look, "Do not separate from him. At all. Shane's watching you two like a fucking hawk. Get his ass into one of the rooms and wait on me and Logan, we'll talk then."

Daryl stared at them like a petulant kid. They were discussing him like he wasn't even there. Him and his wife? Jesus christ Merle was selling him like he was a prized fucking horse. He wasn't livestock. He was pulled forward by the slip of a woman and glowered at the group. The man he didn't know took a tentative step towards him but the woman was there in an instant. Daryl watched as the look she gave him had him turning white and stepping away. Daryl was set at the table and Jenner started on taking his blood.

"You aren't looking so good."

Daryl just nodded while the woman hopped up right by him and Jenner immediately started on taking her blood. Daryl put his hand on the table for balance and he felt her hands on him again as she steadied him.

"He hasn't eaten in a while. None of us have." Her voice was soft and slightly musical. He was starting to lose his mind. Georgia heat already baked his sanity out of him.

"Well I told your brother in law where the rooms, showers, and kitchens are. Get him cleaned up and I'm sure the others will be fixing something. I have enough to feed an army. You'll all need to eat anyways after giving blood." He smiled as he put the bandage over where he drew blood, "Make sure he's there. He has to eat."

Daryl watched as more medical supplies were handed to her and she started to lead him off. His eyes went to Logan but Merle was right there. He flashed his pistol at him and Logan did as well before they disappeared again. Both were going to be okay. He let himself be lead away with someone he didn't even know as he felt Shane's eyes burn into his back.


	9. Chapter 9

**I had this entire chapter written once before but it got deleted along with around 20,000 other words. I was devastated and now I hate this chapter. The original was a lot better but I can't remember half of how it went and that just pisses me off that much more. I've set and worked and worked on this chapter trying to get it right and it's only making me madder. So I'm just going to post and ignore it and try to move on. I hope it makes a bit of sense though.**

* * *

Carol was forcing herself to not snap at Shane. Every step she took she could feel his disgusting eyes roaming over her like she was something to be eaten. There was something not right about his eyes. She could tell that it wasn't even something that the end of the world brought on but something that'd always been there. How long had his mind really been slipping? With no real law anymore a man like him could do some real damage. When she'd first got with the group she ignored him because he honestly just didn't interest her. Not even in a passing kind of way of someone in the group. She didn't consider herself a part of their group anyways. Not the others anyways- the Dixons were a completely other matter. As far as everyone knew she was married to Daryl and Logan was her son.

Glancing to the man at her side she forced herself to not flush in embarrassment. This was Logan's father. This was the man Merle and Logan searched for like a piece of themselves were missing because in the end that is exactly what it was. He'd yet to say a word to her since their mini showdown earlier. The only noise she'd heard from him since Merle forced them out of the room was a grunt. A grunt, he was a caveman. Her fake husband was a caveman and she already wanted to strangle him. How was she going to get along with a man who refused to even use words to communicate. Merle was a horse's ass but at least he used words!

When they stepped into a room that was more open from the hall that lead back to the group he paused. She didn't look at him but seen his hand go to his side and huffed. Despite Logan telling him to give up earlier and let her have her way she didn't get it. He'd batted her hands away repeatedly and scowled at her. Like a petulant child, that was exactly how he was acting. Despite how mad she was getting she bit her tongue because in the end she was the one who'd sunk the knife into him. She was the one who he didn't know and honestly she didn't blame him for not wanting the person who stabbed him prodding him.

Sighing to herself she swept her eyes over the room looking for the one that lead to the rooms Jenner and Merle told her about. Nudging him with her elbow caused his eyes snap to over and she stalled out. They were sharper than Logan's were but still the same color. He looked almost feral and she swallowed. He regarded her quietly and when she didn't speak he raised a brow. She was having trouble not grimacing at him.

Daryl looked like he'd been ran over, dunked into a tar pit and rolled into some sand with a splash of blood before being flung into a chipper shredder. To say that he looked like he'd a rough couple of days would never do it justice because the man looked like the embodiment of hell at the moment. Though below all the hell and heavy looks she could tell that he indeed was a good looking man. If he would remove the stick from up his ass that was. The stick and the smell being taken care of would be a huge upgrade. Maybe a dip in some boiling water with enough disinfectant would help him.

"Merle wants us to wait in a room for him and Logan."

His eyebrow remained arched and he took off walking ahead of her. Carol grit her teeth and followed him. Just as they made it to the next set of doors that would lead them to the rooms she heard others coming in. Looking over her shoulder she felt tension creep into her body. Shane was following after them his eyes fixated on the two of them. She unconsciously stepped closer to Daryl and he looked down at her the same time he pushed the door open. Carol stepped through when he motioned for her to and let out a breath.

"You need to let me see your side."

Daryl huffed but shook his head, "I'll handle it."

"You going to stitch yourself up?"

Daryl didn't even bat an eye and nodded sharply. Something told her it wasn't the first time the man had cleaned himself up though. Sighing she looked over at him and again grimaced. She really needed to get him cleaned up and make him see sense. Someone who didn't look like they were about to drop from exhaustion needed to look over him. Besides the fact that his hair was sticking up in every angle possible because whatever disgusting combination of fluids and grime was currently all over him. His jeans were soaked in blood and again what looked like tar. She didn't want to imagine what really was all over him from being on the move and fighting that long in a city full of the dead.

"Daryl." Carol started.

He blew out a breath and stopped before looking at her. He gave her an annoyed look that was almost pleading for her to shut up. He didn't look like a father at the moment. He didn't look a bit his age but closer to Logan's. He looked ready to run. Daryl glared at her like he could read her mind and started walking again. Carol snorted and looked up at him as they walked. He was pushing different doors open and she was doing the same. There was a small reading room and game room that she figured some of them would end up at some point. A few offices and then she seen door on further down.

Looking over at him she watched as he wiped fresh blood on his jeans and felt guilt wash over her. How was she supposed to know that he was Logan's father? He'd been storming right for her and in the dark! Well maybe he'd been going for his son but all the same she wasn't going to let some crazed man at Logan either.

"Dixon."

Carol paused the same time Daryl did and seen Shane grit his teeth when she looked back. Daryl turned halfway and stared right at the man. Any bit of fatigue she'd seen earlier was gone. He looked like a livewire and ready to strike.

"Walsh." He growled.

"It's a shame you didn't just die out there." Shane smiled walking closer and letting his eyes run over her, "Don't think your wife really missed you all that much."

Carol crossed her arms over her chest haughtily. Daryl chuckled then the sound low and cold and his voice cut off anything she'd wanted to say. "Because you're an expert on other men's wives right?"

Shane bristled and moved closer to them. Daryl shifted then and Carol was pushed back when his hand connected with her stomach. She was maneuvered behind him and she wasn't even sure he realized what he done. Shane did though and his eyes flashed.

"What the fuck would you know about it?" Shane bit out.

Carol couldn't see Daryl's face but she could see Shane's and whatever he was seeing he didn't like. Carol stepped closer to Daryl and hoped that Merle would show up soon. Carol didn't know Daryl really but she'd be damned if she stood by while Shane took a cheap shot at him while he was hurt.

"We both know damn well what the fuck I'm talking about." He snarled. "Bet you loved the fucking moment that they all came back."

Shane smiled, "Seeing all them getting out of that vehicle without you was gratifying."

"And Lori's husband. Bet you loved getting your partner back just as much as she loved getting her husband." Daryl's voice a acidic mix of condescension and smugness.

Carol watched as Shane's eyes darkened, "You shut your fucking mouth Dixon."

Daryl didn't back away from him like she'd seen everyone else in the group do. He didn't look a bit bothered despite being hurt. Something told her he wanted Shane to give him a reason. Daryl shrugged at him and she chanced looking up at him and seen a genuine smile on his face.

"You open your mouth and it won't be you that gets lost next time." His eyes flashed to Carol before Daryl's again. "Would be a shame."

Carol felt her teeth sink into her tongue even deeper and blood flooded her mouth. Daryl bristled and then moved closer to Shane. He was quick despite being hurt. Shane was shoved back into the wall a loud thump echoing around them. His arms shot out trying to steady himself but Daryl was there instead.

"See threats ain't ever been something that I've took kindly too." Daryl's voice was low and Carol strained to hear him. "Making threats is for a man that's too much of a goddamn pussy to do a fucking thing. I make promises Walsh and I keep mine."

The door pushed open and Lori paused her eyes going between them all. Shane pushed away from Daryl and the wall. Daryl watched him as he slipped by Lori. Her hand was on his arm and Carol watched as the action seemed way to intimate for just a friend. Daryl turned then and started walking again. She moved easily to get caught up with him and he turned a corner and was met with a door that was a bit away from the rest. HE shoved it open and walked right in. Carol followed and was relieved to see that it was in fact a bedroom.

He stormed straight for the other door in the room. Carol didn't take her eyes off him as he barged right into the bathroom and his shirt was up over his head quickly. Carol didn't bother knocking and walked right in. He briefly looked at her and scowled before she matched his scowl with her own.

"You should shower before we get this cleaned. Try to flush it out." He glared at her and she arched a brow. "I'm trying to help."

"You fucking stabbed me."

Carol bit her lip and nodded, "I did and would again if in the same situation. I didn't know who the hell you were."

"You stab every man that gets around you or is this just for me?"

Carol glared at him, "You." She deadpanned.

"You're a bitch."

"And you smell horrible."

His eyes shot over to her. He stared at her for a second before shaking his head. The sound of the door being opened had her looking out the bathroom and seeing Logan. He paused when he seen her and she watched relief wash over his features.

"He in there?"

"Yep."

Carol heard muttering and looked over. Daryl was wetting a rag and shaking his head. Logan was there and hopped up on the counter watching him. Daryl's shoulder immediately lost some of their tension and she watched as Logan scowled.

"Shane's already running his cocksucker."

Daryl looked up as he wiped at his side, "What the fuck for?"

"He's saying something about you being too volatile for the group." Logan smiled, "Don't think he forgot that you and him got into a fight that first night and made him look like a pussy."

Daryl chuckled and swiped at his side again after rinsing out his rag. "He shouldn't have tried that shit."

Carol stared at the pair of them and Logan looked at her arching a brow. He looked just like his dad did earlier when he was waiting on her to speak. Carol flushed and huffed at him. Logan grinned at her and she smiled when she realized that heaviness that was clouding around his eyes was gone. He finally looked his age and not like he was being weighted down.

"What Carol?"

"What are you two talking about?"

Daryl looked at her then and Logan's grin morphed into a full smile, "Him and Shane got into a fight the first night that we were with them."

"See here Carol my baby brother doesn't take to kindly to someone putting their hands on his family." Merle spoke just behind her startling her. She yelped and spun, all the first aid supplies she was holding flying into the air. "Shane thought that because he'd starting fucking that prehistoric cum guzzling pterodactyl that he was something special. Well like the dumb motherfucker he is he was already trying to bark orders. As a Dixon, as you already know, we aren't just going to listen to some fucking pig. Well the fucking idiot put his hands on Logan."

Daryl bristled visibly and clenched his jaw. He went back to cleaning his side as Merle smiled and leaned against the wall. Logan smiled as well and winked at her. He was picking up the first aid as Merle regarded them all and Daryl ignored everyone.

"He didn't count on the fact that Logan's dad was there. Or any of his family really." Merle growled.

"You hit him right in the middle of the camp?" Carol directed the question at Daryl.

Logan laughed, "Hit?" He looked at his dad and back to her, "He almost broke his arm before we got them apart."

Carol stared at Daryl as he tossed the rag away, "Should've let me break it."

Merle snorted and Carol smiled despite herself. Logan was beaming at them all, "Can we eat please. Soon?"

Daryl looked up then and ran his hands over his face and into his hair. He grimaced and Carol fought smiling remembering telling him how bad he smelled. He really did look terrible but she knew that most of it was because of how dirty he was. Merle disappeared and Logan jumped off the counter and stepped closer to his dad. Daryl didn't rebuff him like he'd done everyone else. Carol watched as Logan eyed his wound and then looked at her. She flushed and he shook his head.

"Carol you aren't supposed to stab your husband."

Daryl's face paled and he raised a brow, "Anyone want to explain why the fuck I came back to the group and suddenly have a wife?"

"Of course." Merle interrupted shoving clothes into Carol's arms, "Your bleeding heart of a son rescued Carol and brought her back the day your ass done up and took off. They got back and people just assumed she was yours."

"Merle no one assumed." Carol snapped, "You told them I was his wife!"

Daryl looked at her and then at his brother his scowl deepening. "What the fuck. You can't just auction me off like I'm cattle!"

"Fuck you." He barked, "Stop interrupting me. Besides we didn't charge...we kind of just let it happen. Carol didn't complain."

"She has a point." Logan laughed.

Merle threw his arms up, "You and I both know Shane ain't fucking right in the head. The second he seen her he started fucking drooling."

Carol watched Daryl's face in the mirror and seen him sneer. He cut his eyes to Merle then to her, "So she was my wife and not yours?"

Merle shrugged smiling, "Logan claimed her for you."

Carol glared at Merle but Logan threw his arm over her shoulder, "Carol you're better off. Merle got the clap once before and we don't ask what else he could have."

Daryl barked out a laugh startling everyone and then slumped against the counter before spinning and sitting on the edge. Carol's eyes went to his wound that was bleeding slightly again. Merle eyed him and then met her eyes and gave her a pointed look.

"It was either her be your wife or Shane try the same shit he did with a few of the other women that were single."

Daryl blew out a breath and nodded, "Get out so I can get cleaned up."

Carol stayed right where she was and Logan escaped giving them weird looks and whining about being hungry to Merle. Merle was doing just as much whining and nodding. He shut the door but not before pausing and giving them a disgusting look.

"Don't forget Carol," He paused and met her eyes as he pulled the door closer to being closed, "If you love someone you swallow."

"Goddamn it." Daryl muttered.

Carol stood there wide eyed and opened mouth. She finally turned when she heard Daryl moving. Spinning quickly she caught his bicep and pushed him back to where he was. He glared at her but she didn't let up. He slumped and his head hit the wall as he stared at her. Carol went to work disinfecting the area and the needle. The door opened briefly and something was tossed in the room before either could see who it was.

Carol looked down seeing a bag. It was hers and she scowled at it. Just because everyone thought she was his wife didn't mean she was just going to climb into the shower with him. Carol ignored it and went to work on stitching him up. HE was quiet through the entire process and she chanced a look up. He was watching her and she flushed.

"I'm sorry for what it's worth."

He nodded at her, "You were pushing him back."

Carol looked up again and he was watching her hands on his lower stomach. "Excuse me?"

"My son...I didn't know who the fuck you were or why you were shoving him away from me." Daryl met her eyes then, "Did you do that shit because of him?"

Carol swallowed around the thickness in her throat and nodded before coughing, "I thought you were some random person. I didn't think you were his father. What was the odds we would see you? We'd searched since the moment we found out you'd went missing because Rick's stupid stunt."

"We?"

Carol flushed and nodded clipping the thread and setting back on her haunches, "I've been with them everywhere they've went. We had a system worked out for searching the city for you."

Daryl nodded slowly and didn't say anything else. Carol grabbed the bag and slipped out of the room. She heard the shower cut on and walked further into the room. Merle was snooping and Logan was already carving into the table. Both looked at her and then the door. The sound of the shower got their attention and Merle nodded.

"He okay?"

"Will be."

Logan sighed and sunk his knife deeper, "I'm seriously starving."

"He'll be out in a minute."

Merle chuckled, "If there's hot water in there we're going to have to drag him out by the short and curlys."

Carol grimaced and Logan pulled a face, "He has to eat."

"He's going to knock out the second he gets out of there." Merle shook his head, "He's dead on his feet."

"He has to eat." Carol snapped, "He's lost to much blood on top of giving blood."

"Well you can argue with him." Merle smiled too sweetly. "Just like a real married couple."

Logan laughed and leaned back in his chair. Carol tossed her bag at Merle hitting him, "Keep it up Merle and I'll tell Andrea all about that clap."

He glared at her and flipped her off, "I don't have the goddamn clap."

"Clap on- clap off." Logan sing songed.

Carol smiled the same time Logan yelped and his chair toppled to the ground. Her bag was on his chest and he was sprawled over the ground. The sound of the shower cutting off had them looking over. Carol waited to see if she heard him move around making sure he wasn't going to black out before glaring at Merle some more.

"If I'd known it'd been that easy to offer his ass up like that for sell then I'd been pimping out years ago." Merle sighed and Carol looked over seeing the bathroom door open. Daryl stepped out and paused, "Seen a lot of women throw themselves at him. Dumbass could have been making good money."

"If I was going to whore myself out why the fuck would I need you?" Daryl interrupted.

"Your ass would be greedy and keep all that money wouldn't you."

Daryl stared at Merle for a second before he pushed his wet hair back, "I'd be the one doing all the goddamn work."

Carol forced her eyes off him and focused instead on Logan. He was still sprawled over the floor around the broken chair. He didn't even bother to move her bag. He looked pitiful. Walking over and ignoring Daryl behind her she grabbed Logan's hand and hauled him up.

"Can we eat now? I can smelllllllll the food."

Daryl set heavily on the bed in the room and Merle smiled at her triumphantly. "Now that we know Darylina is in fact alive and seeing reason we can go."

Carol looked over at Daryl and he didn't move. He looked ready to pass out. Logan and Merle were both watching him and worry was creasing Logan's brow. Walking over Carol caught Daryl's bicep again like before and pulled. He didn't budge. He opened his eyes fully then and tried to pull away. She shook her head and Merle chuckled behind her. Daryl glared and she smiled at him to sweetly. His glare slipped and instead he looked confused. Carol took advantage of it and hauled him up.

His boots were slung towards them and Daryl bitched and hissed under his breath but didn't snap at her. She felt eyes on her and looked up seeing Merle staring at her. Daryl straightened and a flash of pain went across his eyes making that guilt flare to life again. Logan was already swinging the door open and glaring at them for moving so slow. Daryl walked out and Logan immediately fell in step with him. Merle was with her and she forced herself to stop watching Daryl. Merle was right, he looked ready to drop.

"You two argued." Merle's voice was low.

"Of course we did! He's an asshole."

He elbowed her, "If he's such an asshole then what's with the looks?"

"What looks?" Carol hissed.

"The ones I see you keep shooting his way."

Carol stepped through the door and into the larger room from earlier. She could hear the group, "Concern."

"I've never concern look like that." Merle's voice was smug and knowing.

Carol ignored him and stepped into the room right behind Logan and Daryl. Merle shoved her closer to Daryl before they were all the way to the group. She glared but was reminded of his words. Shane wasn't right in the head. Sure he watched himself around Merle but that didn't mean shit really. Because he'd still been watching her but something was different. He wouldn't even look her way now and that was a first since she'd joined the group.

Carol stumbled when Logan grabbed her hand pulling her with him. His move put her right against Daryl almost pressed into his front. He scowled but bit his tongue when Merle shot him a look. Carol swallowed and remembered Andrea mentioning that Daryl kept a distance from people even when they were just speaking to him. He didn't like them close to him. Logan intentionally plastered her to his father.

He looked at her and shoved a plate into her hand. He smiled at her so widely her anger died immediately. She smiled back but heard Daryl call him a dick. She snorted and Logan scowled. Carol seen someone out of the corner of her eye walking towards them and looked over. Rick as walking right for them and she felt that anger roar to life. His steps faltered when she looked at him. Carol glared and he didn't move. Daryl didn't bother looking over and instead was speaking to Merle who was right next to him.

"Constable Cock Gobbler over there is all bleeding heart and sobbing pussy about how remorseful he is after Carol reamed his asshole out." Merle's voice was low and meant for only Daryl.

"Constable Cock Gobbler?"

"Dumb fuck who got you separated."

Daryl stiffened and she felt his body go rigid. Looking over her shoulder and away from Rick. Daryl's head turned when Merle jerked his head in Rick's direction.

"That's the man that almost caused you to lose your son." Merle's voice held a level of danger she'd only heard when he warned her about Shane.

Daryl turned his head away from Rick and pushed her forward with a hand against her lower back. Carol started walking again listening as Merle relayed everything that'd happened since Daryl got separated. Daryl was quiet taking everything in. He didn't look up one time despite Rick's attempts to catch his eye. When Logan took a seat he made sure that she ended up between him and his dad. He grinned at her his eyes mischievous. Carol just smiled at him and started eating.

She was ready for bed. For once sleeping somewhere where she didn't feel like she needed to watch over her shoulder. Not that she'd felt that way since meeting the Dixon's but four solid walls and a roof done wonders for the mind. Daryl was eating mechanically next to her and she could feel the tension coming off him in waves.

Carol looked up when Jenner stopped next to Daryl. He cleared his throat and Daryl looked up. "Your brother told me you were hurt and I thought these would help. I would advise taking them with water and food."

He placed a bottle on the table before bidding everyone good night. Daryl eyed the bottle and Carol reached over his plate to inspect it. When she looked up from reading she seen everyone in the group looking at her and Daryl. Carol ignored them and handed Daryl one of the pills. He scowled and she stared at him hard. Merle's low chuckle and Logan's snort mixed at the showdown. It was like Merle said earlier.

"Take it." Carol hissed, "It's antibiotics. We don't need you getting sick."

He glared at her before dry swallowing it. He plastered a fake smile on his face for her and she elbowed him in the side knocking the air out of him. He grunted and glared at his plate. When she looked back up Merle was staring at her and his brother. When she arched a brow he took a bite of his food letting it hang out of his mouth. Logan got up for another plate and she looked around watching the group discreetly. They were getting drunk. She could understand feeling relieved but she wasn't so relieved she was willing to get drunk and not be able to defend herself. Not in this world.

"Idiots."

"Yup." Daryl muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl leaned back watching the group as Jenner talked about the virus. Hell everything he was saying he already knew. This was nothing new to him. They'd seen people who died without a bite turn and they knew that it had to be the head. So why the man was making such a grand spectacle Daryl didn't know and didn't care. He just wanted to go to fucking sleep. He was tired and burning up, beyond tired. His body ached and he had a migraine that had nothing to do with the dead walking around and everything to do with his sudden marriage.

He sighed heavily rubbing his face trying to stay awake but was getting pissed off. Why Shane thought it'd be a good idea to go and drag this man out of bed to come talk right now- well he was a idiot. He wasn't even an amusing one. Just one that he wanted to see break his ankle and then the dead show up. Something like that would be a miracle. It was the small things that kept him going.

"Stop shifting." Logan growled his voice slurred and half asleep.

Daryl looked down and chuckled. It didn't matter that his son was sixteen years old because half the time he was like an overgrown puppy. He was currently using Daryl's lap as a pillow. Well mostly his leg since his legs were crossed and the rest of him was sprawled over the woman they kept calling his wife. He felt that pain throb behind his eyes and rubbed his face again. Hands in his hair he leaned back popping his back and groaned.

When he looked up there was more than one set of eyes on him. He shifted and Logan glared up at him. Jenner, Shane and the man kept calling Constable Cockgobbler were all looking at him. Daryl pointedly ignored them and shifted again hoping Logan would just use the woman as a pillow because he really wanted to leave the fucking room. He didn't feel good and that medicine that they gave him earlier was starting to make his head feel weird. She said it was antibiotics but he was starting to think she lied.

"You feeling okay?"

Daryl looked over at the soft voice and fought scowling. It wouldn't do to scowl and sneer at her right now. Not until he got the full story of why he had a wife and why Merle didn't just say she was his. He felt like a prize cow up for bid.

"Fine."

She scowled at him though. Heavily. She slapped Logan's legs and ushered him up. Logan let out a put upon sigh and glared at them sleepily. He was wiping at his face, his hair sticking up and Daryl snorted. He had the look of a whipped pup. While he was laughing she moved and he looked over suddenly when she caught his bicep. She pulled and he stood fighting barking something obscene at her. Shane was watching her like a hawk and he felt the need to hit him. Feeling his anger building at the situation, his migraine, this woman, Merle, and Shane he turned and pushed her in front of him.

She looked over her shoulder wide eyed but moved all the same. He'd not really talked or done much with anyone since he got here. He was relieved yes but he felt himself shutting down. He understood that look though but he ignored it because he didn't want to understand it. Logan was next to him and babbling at her. He didn't try to follow the conversation but instead thought of how the fuck he was going to not kill someone here. He was already ready to hurt Shane. It was clear that he was threatening this woman and why he was so fixated on her he wasn't sure. Still even if Merle hadn't named him protector of her he still wouldn't stand by while Shane lost his mind.

"Did you hear me?" Logan elbowed him.

Daryl grunted and felt the stitches in his side pull.

"Carol was saying that they had a game room."

Daryl arched a brow and Logan smiled at him. Carol was her name. Why the fuck did he keep forgetting her name? They'd told him at least ten times already but still he kept forgetting.

"Want to go see what they have?" Logan was wide awake now.

Daryl shook his head but Carol cut him off. "He can't."

Logan's head swiveled around to her just as others started coming down the hall. There was more than a few curious looks since no one had seen them really interact before he'd left. Then apparently his "wife" showed up and now they were here. Still not much had happened besides her force feeding him and forcing medicine on him. Both of which were odd he supposed. Even Merle was being nice. It made him uncomfortable, they were going to kill him in his sleep or some shit.

"What? Why!" Logan questioned, his face morphing from puppy to pissed in seconds.

Carol pulled herself up and straightened her shoulders, "Your dad's been on the move all this time wore out, hurt and you want to drag him down there while he's exhausted."

Logan blanched and pulled in on himself. When he looked over at Daryl his eyes were searching. It wasn't often Logan ever seen anything strong enough to put Daryl on his ass but this was. He was wore the fuck out and it went deeper than just lack of sleep. It was in the bone and starting to fuck with his head. He was starting to think that stabbing Shane as he walked down the hall wasn't a bad idea. Not like he could go to jail. What would they do lock him in a supply closet?

"Oh." Logan muttered.

Carol smiled at him and caught Daryl's bicep again directing him to move. Daryl scowled at how easy she got him to do what she wanted. He seen Andrea walk by beaming and he flipped her off. Her eyes were glazed with alcohol and he wanted to cuss at everyone who walked by. Who the hell got plastered during the end of the world? A time when shit wanted to chew your in half and not let go? These idiots. At Least this Carol wasn't a complete moron.

"Get Merle, I'm sure that he's wide awake." Carol smiled gently.

Logan looked anxiously at them and Daryl felt his chest tighten. Logan shook his head and moved closer to his dad. "It's alright."

When they started down the hall again he felt eyes on him and looked up seeing the man from before. The same one Carol almost tore in half for even walking close to him. He wasn't in the right state of mind to deal with this shit. Hell he was still trying to figure out why she was being so aggressive to random people, especially where he was concerned. This woman didn't know him.

"Stabbed me." He muttered.

Carol looked at him and frowned. Her eyes were searching and he realized he spoke out loud. He frowned and then chuckled. "Come on." She ushered him faster and Carol kept her hold on him dragging him.

When they got into the room Carol smiled out it but it was unfriendly and she shut the door. Daryl stared around the room and wanted to laugh. Of course he didn't know her and there was only one bed. Logan was already sprawling over the couch and Merle was...well Merle. He wasn't sure where his brother would end up. He didn't want to wake up with Merle wrapped around him the morning. Hopefully it didn't come to that. Maybe he'd get in the tub again passed out drunk. Wouldn't be the first time.

A hand on his back was pushing him towards the bed. Right now he just didn't have the strength to care that he was possibly crawling into bed with a woman he didn't know. Fuck it. She was his wife, the thought was almost comical to him and he felt his forehead. He scowled at the heat there and stared at his hand. The room was cool and he could hear the air conditioner but he was hot.

"You okay?" She asked again.

He looked up meeting her eyes and shook his head. It hurt to do that and he knew that it was from the concussion he'd had. She frowned and her hand was on his forehead. When she pulled back she started rifling through the things Jenner gave her and thrust more medicine at him. She was already handing him water and he growled. She was basically pouring it all down his throat herself.

"You have a fever."

"I know." He snorted. "You should try being the one with it."

Carol scowled at him and forced him to look at her when his mind started towards sleep. "How long ago did you start feeling worse?"

Daryl shrugged, "Don't know...shiiiits been a blur since my wife stabbed me."

Carol despite herself laughed and pushed him back in the bed. He fell with ease and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't the one he was use to looking at but it was better than it being blood soaked. He raised his head up arching his neck to see her. He watched her bend down and start jerking his boots off. He looked around the room feeling whatever she gave him start working into his body. Aches were leaving but with it came a rush of euphoria. He wanted to laugh and then he scowled at that. Laughing was stupid because nothing was funny at the moment.

Merle burst into the room about the time Carol went to stand and startled her. She fell forward and into his lap. He raised up on his elbows and grinned like a big goofy idiot. He felt himself doing it and couldn't stop. This was why he never done drugs with his brother. He felt that filter starting to come off and clamped his mouth shut even though he was smiling.

Merle grinned at him the door still wide. "Not sure if you're aware of this or not but Logan's right there."

Carol blushed violently and Daryl looked lazily towards his son. Logan was knocked out and snoring loudly.

"He needed help with his boots." Carol huffed.

"Help with his boots? Why the fuck you in lap face first then?"

"Not for what you're thinking."

Daryl nodded along to her words and Merle smiled at him. He could see people behind him stopping but didn't care.

"So you're telling me you aren't trying to get him out of his pants. I can leave if you want."

Daryl barked out a laugh and lifted his hips the same time he jerked his belt open. Popping the button he jerked the zipper down and then he started kicking off his jeans. He was burning up and he could feel sweat starting to make his shirt stick.

"Keep your goddamn pants on Daryl!" Merle yelled.

Daryl looked down his body and Carol was staring up at him wide eyed. He just laughed and shook his head. With one quick motion that made his head spin his jeans were kicked out from him. The move had him arching towards Carol even more and he would have blushed if he felt like he had the control to do as much. The door slammed and Daryl looked over while slowly crawling backwards.

He stopped for a second and snorted looking up at Merle. Merle was at the edge of the bed and shaking his head, "What did you give him?"

Carol stood her face twelve shades of red, "Antibiotics and something for the pain."

Merle grinned at him and Daryl felt himself smiling. He lifted his hand but had to bring the other up to force his fingers down to flip his brother off. His arm wasn't working right. He stared at it and then looked to his brother.

"I'm all broken."

Carol smiled at him and he turned his head to her again before he started to doing his own version of a weird backwards crab walk mixed with a backwards worm movement. The motion was making him sick so he just fell flat on the bed.

"You get to deal with his high ass." Merle muttered. "This is why I do drugs, not him."

Daryl blinked when the lights went out and thought momentarily he went blind. Bringing his hands up he stared at them to be sure then chuckled. He looked over when he heard Carol whispering. Staring at his brother and his Carol, he scowled at his thoughts and cleared his throat trying to get that out of his head, they were motioning to him and huffing. Merle smiled at her and patted her cheek before shaking his head.

"MERLE!" Carol hissed.

"You made that bed for your husband to lay in, now sleep in it." Merle grinned at her.

Carol turned and looked at him and he felt that stupid smile on his face again. She started to walk towards him when Merle's voice called out to her.

"Make sure you don't let him puke in his sleep Carol. He isn't use to taking shit. I couldn't even get him to take tylenol before." Merle's voice was half asleep already.

Daryl looked around but that weird feeling he was blind again surfaced. Was he? Jesus. He stared around and blinked owlishly. Suddenly Carol was there and he jerked like he'd been shot. Hand shooting to his chest he felt like a little old woman who got startled.

"Is he in the tub?" Daryl questioned suddenly.

Carol arched a brow and stared at him before laughing. She was pushing on him and forcing him to move in the bed. That weird sea sick feeling and his feeling of blindness stayed there. When he fell face first on to the bed laying the right way he groaned deeply.

"Carol please don't fuck my brother with us in here." Merle's voice was getting louder.

Daryl slid his hand under him and felt his boxers still there. "My dicks not even out." Daryl grumbled into the pillow.

"Shut up." Carol hissed.

Daryl rolled his head and blinked. She was back lit as she got in bed and blew out a breath. He wasn't blind after all.

"I'm not blind."

Carol stared at him and got in the bed quickly. His hand shot out and he raised up jerking the blanket it back off her. Staring at her he raised a brow to say something but his thought left just as quick. Instead he snorted at her indignant look.

"Go to sleep." She whispered pushing him back down on the bed.

Daryl nodded and let the sound of his son's breathing and his brother's grumbling lull him to sleep. Even Carol's steady breaths against his arm and her hand wrapped around his wrist helped. There was no sounds of the dead trying to tear him apart. There was the silence and them.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm being a self deprecating little shit over this chapter but I'm posting anyways. I told Haitus80 I would post this after I rambled about part of it to her. So here you are in all of it's Dixon glory... o.O Hope everyone has a great weekend. Thanks for reading.**

Merle groaned and shifted wishing for the millionth time that he wasn't on the goddamn floor sleeping. Giving up on sleep he set up and grumbled as he grabbed his boots up. If Carol wasn't babysitting his brother all night in the very bed he himself would have claimed then he would have shoved the little fucker over and slept there. As it was he'd slept on the floor. He was sure that at one point he'd heard his brother mumbling about sleeping in the tub but from the way he was slurring and laughing he couldn't be sure. It'd be the dick move of him to bring up all the times Merle himself got trashed and Daryl dumped him into the tub. Maybe he'd get up and drag the little fucker in there since he was good and trashed himself.

Well he wouldn't be trashed now. He knew enough about drugs to know that whatever Carol doped him up on last night would have burned out of his system by now. HIs brother was going to be good and sober when he woke up. He hoped he woke up and discovered he shit himself in his sleep.

Cutting his eyes over he found Logan hanging half off the couch snoring. He was just like his goddamn dad. He could sleep in any fucking position. Hang him upside down and he'd find a way to sleep. Logan's legs were kicked up onto the back of the couch his feet planted against the wall and his head actually hanging over the edge of the couch cushion. His face getting a vibrant shade of red and he was breathing heavily. Merle shook his head and pushed himself standing. Boy was going to hit the fucking ground when all that blood rushed back through his body.

Rubbing his face and gazing at the clock on the wall he let out a breath. It was morning. Still early enough that he knew that everyone else was likely still asleep. Not bothering with cutting on the lights he walked over and slapped Logan's legs off the wall. He groaned slowly coming awake and tried to shake sleep off. With his dad here now Logan was starting to let some of that restless tension off of his shoulders that kept him from being able to really sleep. He had an all consuming faith in his father and it'd bothered him last night something awful to see how bad off Daryl was. It bothered Merle too but he wasn't about to let his nephew know.

Besides seeing Carol manhandle his brother like she'd actually known him for years was to amazing. He'd seen many of women try to rope his brother in but nothing ever stuck. He was a surly son of a bitch and Logan was just as bad. If Daryl wasn't the one who sent them running then Logan threw a big enough fit that it was like scorched earth. No woman stood a chance between the two of them. Unlikely as it was Logan was already attached to Carol and Daryl, well, he wasn't sure with that.

Logan blinked at him slowly and made some nonsensical gesture and grunted. He tried to roll over but Merle caught his ankle and started pulling. Logan glared at him and hissed through his teeth sounding more like a pissed off cat then a sixteen year old boy.

"Dick."

Both of them paused at the sound of Daryl mumbling and snorting in his sleep. There was rustling around but then it went silent again. Merle tried to see him but couldn't make shit out since the bed was cast in the most shadows. The light from the bathroom wasn't reaching the bed. It barely graced the foot of the bed but nothing more.

"He okay?" Logan whispered as he set up swinging his legs around. He rubbed his face looking every bit like a kid, "I didn't hear him getting sick any lastnight."

Merle nodded, "Me either."

Both of them finished getting dressed and he frowned. Usually Carol was up before them. Walking towards the bed as Logan walked for the light switch Merle paused at the foot off to the side. If they were actually sleeping then he figured she'd likely stayed up half the night making sure his brother didn't drown in his own puke.

Walking to the bathroom as Logan flipped the light on. He shook his head, at least they wouldn't need to keep searching every inch of that goddamn city. Because despite what anyone thought it was exactly what he'd do. If Daryl hadn't found them then he'd searched every square inch of that place even if that meant clearing out the walkers himself.

"Fucking Christ!" Logan's voice was sharp.

Merle jerked around his eyes shooting to his nephew. Logan was wide eyed and staring behind Merle. Turning on around Merle's eyes widened comically. For the first time in his life Merle Dixon didn't have shit to say about fuck. He stared like a fucking idiot at his brother. His brother and Carol both.

Carol was on her back sprawled out but that wasn't the problem. The thing was that Daryl was laying on top of her. Not just on top of her. His face was buried in her breast with his body laying between her legs that were almost wrapped around his waist. Merle tried to force himself to look away because something about the entire scene seemed a lot more than just comical. It seemed intimate! Well...as intimate as his faggoty ass brother could be but then again his hand was shoved up her shirt and right there in front of god and his family he was groping Carol's breast.

Both were knocked the fuck out and one of her hands was buried in his hair while the other was tangled with his other arm in some weird version of a hug. What the fuck kind of dreams were they having that they both ended up sleeping like that? How the hell could either actually sleep like that anyways?

"What the actual fuck?" Logan groaned.

Merle jerked his eyes away from his brother and Carol's lewd version of sleeping and looked at his nephew. Logan was red faced and looking at him. His mouth was open and he looked like he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or stroke out. Both possibly. Fuck.

Merle started laughing and walked towards them. He braced his hand on the wall and leaned over them his face above Carol's.

"Wake them up already!"

Merle nudged her and Carol shifted one of her legs dragging up higher on Daryl's body and managing to pull his brother in tighter against her. Carol made a noise in her throat, low and breathy. Before he could do anything Carol rubbed herself against Daryl like a cat in heat her mouth popping open and a breathy moan escaping.

"STOP!" Logan barked, "I don't want to see that shit!"

Just as Merle got his laughing under control he nudged her again. Logan was barking at him to stop fucking laughing but it was just making it funnier. He was red faced and wide eyed. Merle waggled his brows at his nephew but returned to trying to wake Carol up. He figured she'd be easier to wake since she wasn't the one feverish and drugged.

The door banged open suddenly startling Logan causing him to yelp. Merle looked up and was met the wide eyes of none other than Andrea and Rick. The sound of Logan's yelp drew a noise from his brother and he snapped awake. Everyone in the room and the doorway looked at the bed then.

Daryl was trying to raise up but he groaned and his arms buckled. He face planted on Carol's chest.

"Motherfucker." He mumbled face down in Carol's breast.

"That is the most unhappy motorboating I've ever heard." Merle said solemnly.

Daryl rolled his head and blinked rapidly. He squinted as the harsh light stung his eyes and glared up at his brother. Merle smiled like the cat that caught the canary. He leered at his brother seeing Carol waking up. Daryl was struggling to raise up but it was clear that he wasn't awake enough yet to really manage doing much and Merle could see flashes of pain in his eyes.

"Why did you just barge in here?" Logan snapped.

Rick cleared his throat his face flushing, "We were walking by when we heard someone yell." It was clear the concern in the man's voice. Merle hated it.

Daryl flopped over like a retarded fish. Carol set up suddenly at the sound of Rick's voice and Merle watched righteous fury race across her features. He had a moment to realize she was in his brother's clothes, again. Logan was staring at Rick like he wanted to hit him while Andrea was staring at Daryl with concern. She looked at Merle her eyes wide and worried.

"Is he okay?"

Merle looked over catching his brother's hand and hauling him up despite Daryl's groan of protest. His hair was sticking up everywhere but he didn't look like a walker anymore. No he just looked tired and a little pale.

Andrea padded a little further into the room closer to Carol. Carol met her eyes and smiled briefly before huffing at Rick.

"I assure you, Rick, we are very much okay without needing you to come to rescue." Carol snapped.

Merle snorted and Daryl looked over at her before looking at the man. He was starting to come out of the haze the drugs had left on him, the last lingering bit of sleep, and Merle grinned. Daryl was starting to get annoyed at so many people looking at him and he knew that more than anything his brother just wanted to be left alone. He wasn't a morning person. He wasn't a people person in general and he was in pain. He wa going to be a fucking dick in mere seconds.

"Carol." Rick sighed, "What I did wasn't on purpose."

Carol glared at him but spun around suddenly catching Daryl's wrist. He grunted but she pulled him up ignoring his protest. He directing him into the bathroom him looking at Merle wide eye and for help. Merle just shrugged. He wasn't about to have her anger directed at him. It seemed that Logan wasn't the only one she was ready to fight people over. Carol was a fucking bleeding heart and he could already see her taking his brother on like an injured puppy.

Rick sighed and met Merle's eyes, "If I'd known he was there I would have never left him. I would have never put him in danger like that. I hope she can understand that, I hope he can."

Merle wanted to be mad. He really did because this man was an idiot. He was friends with the man railing his wife and seemed to be oblivious or just indifferent. Either way it went he let men like Shane into his good graces and that alone wasn't a good judge of character. Merle wouldn't ever trust him for shit like that but maybe he could pack water or something. The thought was amusing to him and he smiled at Rick.

"Tell the man himself."

Rick looked at him and looked defeated, "I want to but that wife of his is like a pitbull. I think she believes I'm going to stab him or something."

Logan laughed and Merle looked at him. Andrea arched a brow, "What like she can judge someone for wanting to do the very thing she's done."

"Huh?" Andrea questioned.

"Last night in the confusion she cut him." Logan smiled like it was the biggest joke he'd ever heard.

Andrea looked horrified and then looked at Merle. "She stabbed Daryl?"

"Well in her defense they were fighting in the dark and all she seen was a man coming at Logan." Merle defended.

The door swung open and Carol stepped out. She tossed some bandages in the trash before grabbing her small pack. Merle raised a brow but she just smiled at him reassuringly. That was enough for him. He could see Daryl glowering at the wall in the bathroom before she went back in there and only smiled. He'd give his brother hell later for how he'd caught them sleeping but something told him that those two were going to be like magnets.

Andrea nudged him and smiled. He forced something besides a grimace on to his face while Logan stared at the bathroom door agitated. He'd keep his emotions and anxiety tucked away about Daryl. He didn't want to make Logan worse. He wasn't stupid. He knew that his dad was hurt and that Carol was helping him. If something happened to Daryl it'd destroy Logan. He looked at his dad like he hung the moon.


	12. Chapter 12

**My nets been in and out a lot what time I've had to even write or update. Hope everyone is warm tonight!**

Daryl groaned rubbing his face still fighting sleep off. He didn't remember much about who was in the room other than they'd woke him up and ripped him away from the warmth of sleep. Instead of dealing with them first thing though he'd stumbled to the bathroom without a bit of grace. He could hear his brother and son out there talking to someone. He didn't hear Carol but that wasn't odd he was starting to realize. She moved around as quietly as him. Hopefully she was as quiet as him this morning because he felt like his head was going to split in half.

When the door swung open he knew it was her. If it'd been Merle he'd damn near kick the door off the hinges, he didn't know how to enter a room without making a scene. Instead she slipped in and he felt his mouth go dry. She was in his boxers rolled up and a thermal shirt of his. He didn't remember packing the damn thing but he knew Logan likely grabbed it. He wasn't going to ask why she was in his clothes because he could guess. Instead he forced his eyes away from her tiny frame swallowed up by his clothes. He refused to acknowledge how smooth and creamy her legs looked as she padded to him. Or the way her hips swung like a pendulum to match the beating of his heart.

"Head hurting?" Her voice intentionally low and soft.

He blinked sleepily up at her and nodded. He shifted and stopped immediately as everything came into sharp focus. He ignored Carol as she moved around him. Instead he felt his face heating up thinking about how exactly he'd woken up. He flexed his hand- the same hand that was still warm from her own body, his eyes went to her as she leaned over the sink gathering up water and wetting a rag. Eyes dropping from her face he let them run down the lines of her body before forcing himself to focus. He was struggling though because he distinctly remembered waking up in the cradle of her thighs and her pressed into him, the heat of her body against his groin. His own hand up her shirt and the way her breast felt like it was made just for his hand, they fit together easily. To easily.

"Okay." Carol chirped hitting her knees in front of him. "Let's get you taken care of." Looking up at him and smiling her eyes way to bright.

His throat closed up. He was going to hell. He was in hell. Jesus christ he knew what it was like to be Merle now because he was fighting himself with not saying something filthy to her.

Her hand went towards him and her jerked back suddenly. He groaned in pain and bit his lip savagely because there were more problems making themselves known now. He tried to think of anything at all that would help but it was of no use. Not even Merle parading around in a bright pink thong covered in glitter making eyes at Shane was killing his morning wood. Staring at the wall with his fist clenched he tried to move again but her hand went to his hip forcing him to set back on the sink again. He jerked though when she nudged his legs slightly apart to move closer to him. At the contact his entire body jerked roughly the same time she leaned in to removed his bandage.

"Oh!" Carol gasped.

If all his blood wasn't already heading straight for his cock then he knew it's every bit be in his face. He swallowed and chanced a look down at her. She was setting there stunned with her mouth agape. Her eyes flicked up to his and she swallowed before her own eyes went back to his traitorous dick, standing tall and proud.

When her eyes met his she was flushed and her lips were wet. He refused to think about her wetting her lips seconds after his cock slapped her in the chin and throat. If he did this problem was just going to get worse so instead he started thinking about even worse things. HIs mind settled on Logan's mother because there wasn't much worse than that woman. He grimaced and shook his head and let out a breath when he felt his heart rate returning to normal.

He jerked again though when suddenly there was a hand towel in his lap. Carol was blushing violently and cleared her throat. She went back to work and started pulling his bandage off. The second she tossed it to the garbage the door did bang open. Daryl jerked again and Carol's hand shot out gripping his thigh both of them looking to the door.

Merle's eyes went between them quick like a predator and he smiled. Daryl hated that fucking smile. He felt his face heating up already and growled.

"Merle is there a reason you're kicking in doors like your a cop?" Carol snapped.

"Is it a crime to be worried about the welfare of my brother?" Merle cooed and leaned into the doorframe. "Besides had I known he was in such..." He leered at her as she stayed on her knees between his legs, "good hands then I'd left you two alone."

"I hate you." Daryl growled.

"I'd hate me to if I interrupted." Merle nodded sagely.

Logan appeared behind him and slipped around. He stopped mid step when he looked between them his face turning red as well. He stared at his dad and Daryl let his head thump back against the wall but grimaced as it made his head started hurting again. Logan waited staring at his dad till Daryl nodded at him and he walked the rest of the way into the room.

"You two are weird." He mumbled causing Daryl to snort. "I wake up to see you two mauling each other and then come in her to some kind of weird mating ritual."

"No fucking mating ritual." Daryl huffed.

Logan reclined back just like him and nudged Carol with his foot. "Carol, do mammals often fight for mates or fight their mates?"

Carol nodded along to his son. She was smiling and ignoring Merle's barbs. When she looked up it was as she swiped betadine over his wound. He refused to meet her eyes at the moment and instead focused on her hands. She was covering his wound back up and slapping his own hands away. He wasn't a damned kid and could take care of himself.

"Yes, Logan, some have been known to do just that." Carol laughed.

"So it's not a stretch to say you stabbing my dad is some weird mating dance between the two of you?"

Carol looked startled as her eyes went wide and she looked up. Merle started laughing and walked out of the room. Daryl pushed off the sink where Carol manhandled him to earlier and tried to escape. Logan followed.

"Hardly."

Logan nodded but Daryl grimaced knowing he wasn't done. He didn't know what to think of this. Logan never liked women around him. Never. It wasn't even that his son was wanting him and his mom together because his son didn't even like her. Hell the few times that woman was really around Logan made a point to stand between them. It was just an unspoken of rule that Daryl just didn't date. Even if he'd wanted Logan even when he was young threw fits of monumental proportions and started being mean to any woman that came around.

Looking up as he pulled his jeans up his legs, again his face turning red thinking about walking across the room half naked with a damned morning wood. COuldn't people just not barge in? How hard would that? Assholes.

Logan was holding Carol's bag as she dug around in it and Daryl shook his head setting heavily. Merle was there suddenly and his usual cocky smirk was gone. Instead was the serious face of his older brother. Daryl raised a brow and Merle mirrored him.

"Shane's a problem."

Daryl felt his chest tighten, "What happened when I was gone?"

"I told you about Logan finding her and you knew about the shit he tried with Andrea's sister." Merle sneered, "He's dangerous."

"He start anything else with Logan?"

Merle smiled and looked pointedly over. Daryl followed his eyes and watched as Logan beamed at Carol. He was laughing drawing her into the laughing as well. She snatched her bag and marched into the bathroom to get dressed. Logan was still smiling as he slid his knives into place.

"When the group seen her no one really said much. Everyone knows who was taking care of them. Shane got mad of course. He threatened to throw her out and Logan was going to go right with her. That's when people assumed she was yours." Merle chuckled, "She's guarded him like a damn mama bear though."

Daryl motioned to his side, "I've noticed."

"She hit Shane and Rick for that matter." Merle chuckled, "She's hit me and I wouldn't be surprised if she don't knock the fuck out of you once."

Carol stepped out and Logan stood staring at them. "I'm hungry."

Merle stood fluidly and Daryl stood. He was happy his side didn't feel like he was having fire funneled into him. That was a plus. His head was much clearer now that he was really awake but with that came even more memories of how he'd woke up.,

"Besides Shane was harping last night about how Carol really isn't married to you or some shit." Merle chuckled. His words had Carol waiting and watching them. Logan even paused. "He won't let it go but something tells me that dick face and Andrea will take care of that."

Logan's face rushed blood red and he scowled as he pulled the door open and stepped in the hallway. His back was to the hall his scowl that was more to hide amusement and his own embarrassment just barely holding, "I'm not sure how i feel about seeing my dad feel my mom up."

"Shut up." Daryl and Carol mirrored in unison.

"Well good morning to you too Logan." T-dogg smiled way too brightly. His eyes sought out Daryl and Carol, his smile turning mischievous, "That's why you don't share a room with them buddy."

"Animal noises." Merle threw his thumb back at Daryl and Carol.

Daryl scowled and Carol did as well. "Dick." he mumbled.

"He is." Carol agreed.

He looked at her and her face flushed when he caught her staring at him. His own face flushed red and he swallowed. He wasn't use to this shit. He wasn't use to his brother being nice to a woman without trying to fuck her. He didn't know what to think of his son calling Carol his mom and treating her like she was. He felt like he stepped into the twilight zone.

Merle turned when it was just him, Carol and Daryl. The others were walking a bit further ahead. He wasn't sure where everyone else slept after he'd went to bed last night and didn't really care.

"You two move fast." Merle leered.

Carol crossed her arms over her chest, "And you're being nasty for what reason?"

Merle shrugged casually and fell instep with them. His arm went over her shoulder, "Just didn't expect to walk in on you on your knees for him."

A door slammed behind them and Daryl felt a knife being slipped from a sheath at his thigh. Looking over his shoulder he seen Shane standing there. He was wet from a shower still and glaring right at him. Not Merle or Carol but him and Daryl felt some of that anger from earlier swell in his chest. It wasn't bad enough this motherfucker looked at his son like he wanted to hurt him, no now he looked at Carol like she was a piece of meat. This woman stood between a man and his son, granted he was the man but she didn't know that. She was prepared to fight him and damn near done more damage then he'd recover from. He wasn't stupid, if that knife had just been a little bit higher he'd be a dead man right now.

Shane's sneer morphed when he seen Carol shift closer to Daryl. He felt his knife be slid back into his sheath. The sneer that was aimed at him that was loaded with hate and malice turned lustful and dangerous instantly. Daryl didn't just hate him he wanted to kill him and that feeling wasn't going away. It'd been growing since Shane hit his son. He wasn't there to see it but when he'd heard it took Logan and Merle to get him off Shane. If he so much as seen Shane lay a hand on her he was going to tear it from his goddamn body.

"Dixons." Shane lifted his chin, "Carol."

Merle cocked his head, "Think she got the greeting when you said Dixons."

Shane's eyes never left Daryl though and Merle caught Carol's wrist pulling her aside slightly. Carol jerked roughly almost toppling his brother and her side was against his. For some reason he didn't feel the need to recoil from her touch because it was easy, it felt natural and that was startling but not really. This woman was the definition of a goddamn contradiction in his world.

Shane neared and Merle chuckled lowly before walking away. Daryl knew exactly what that laugh was because he was leaving on purpose. He wasn't going to stay here where people would expect him to pull them apart and he damn sure knew Carol couldn't. The slap of the door let him know they were completely alone with Shane now and he heard Carol's breathing pick up.

Shane sauntered forward his look blatantly sexual, "Hell if she is your wife Dixon then I'm sure you don't mind passing her around. I think that brother of yours was already hitting it."

Carol's nails sunk into his forearm, "Is there a reason you won't leave me alone?"

Shane regarded her and it was a sick look. Everything about his eyes was all wrong. It'd been wrong since he'd met him but now it was worse. Anyone who looked at him had to see that something was off in this man's head. Shane's eyes ran all over her and Daryl shifted putting her behind him.

"Hell maybe I'm wrong and she is your bitch." Shane laughed, "But hell Lori is Rick's and I knocked the bottom out of that." He leered.

Daryl sneered at him, "What the fuck you and her do has nothing to do with Carol."

"See that's the thing I think it does." He laughed and walked closer.

Carol's nails pulled free from his arm and her hand landed on the bottom of his back almost wrapping around his hip. Any other time or person and he'd slap their hands away. He could feel her fingers moving his shirt to the side as her fingers landed on his skin almost hooking down into his jeans around his boxers. Something about it seemed possessive and he felt Shane's sneer and anger more than seen it.

"So because her husbands back now you think you have to hound someone else?" Daryl laughed, "Toss you to the side did she?"

"Fuck you." Shane barked, "You don't know shit about it."

"I know enough to know that if she's having to hide you in the woods when she decides to fuck you then something aint right." Daryl taunted.

* * *

Carol watched wide eyed as Daryl taunted Shane. She expected this of Merle not his brother. Something about Daryl told her he wasn't usually one to start fights but would finish them. For whatever reason he could stop himself from antagonizing this man.

"We didn't fucking hide it." Shane bellowed, his face was turning a riot of colors and his eyes bulged.

Daryl nodded and Carol chanced stepping around him. She was surprised that he'd allowed her free reign over touching him the way she had. Logan told her all about how his dad hated being touched and people in his space. It was hard to reconcile the man Logan told her about and the man beside her.

"Does Rick know or Carl?" Carol asked.

Shane's eyes landed on her and in an instant he moved. Carol yelped not expecting him to advance on her. Eyes widening as Daryl was there blocking his path. They were like watching a car wreck. Violent, angry, disastrous and someone was going to get hurt but you can't look away. The sounds of boots on the ground were coming towards them and people yelling but she had the sick satisfaction of watching the blood spray as Shane's nose finishing breaking.

"STOP!" Rick yelled trying to get between them.

Logan and Merle appeared eyes wide. Merle seemed unconcerned as the two of them continued fighting. The fight already knocking Rick to the ground and was warning enough that no one should get close. Carol brought her hand up to stop laughing as Rick looked like a retarded fish pinned down and thrown from the water. He was flopping around with his legs pinned under Daryl and Shane the men continued fighting. Rick's head kept raising up as he screeched hands planting while he was on his stomach and looking around like a madman.

"Are you laughing?" Lori hissed.

Carol looked over mirth in her eyes and shrugged.

"This is your fault!" Lori pointed, "Shane's a good man and you sicked Daryl on him."

Carol arched a brow, "Do you hear yourself?"

Logan appeared and Lori took a step back. He looked down at her, "Don't bother mom."

Carol was pulled around about the time Merle caught Daryl under his ribs lifting him out of the fight. Rick took the time to flip and somehow lock his legs around Shane looking like some kind of weird pretzel. Shane was fighting trying to get to Daryl as Merle spun and stepped them away.

Carol eyed him and grimaced seeing blood on his side. He was fighting his brother but Merle didn't let him go. Logan nudged her and leaned closer.

"Don't be fooled because he isn't fighting back." He grinned.

And just like Logan warned the second Merle let him go Daryl spun and swung one last time. His fist connected perfectly and Shane went limp in his weird pretzel war with Rick. Rick let out a breath and looked at Daryl thankfully. Daryl stood and Carol rushed over trying to check on him. He swatted at her hands and Carol slapped back before dragging him down the hall.

Logan stepped into the room holding the door open for her and Carol pointed at Daryl and then the bathroom. He walked in and muttered something under his breath. Logan was already rifling through his bags and searching for a shirt that wasn't torn and bloody.

"You've torn them haven't you. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Carol."

Her name in his souther drawl had her skin heating and goose flesh appearing, "Thank you."

He looked up meeting her eyes and she swallowed. How could she go from never meeting someone to feeling such attracting, a pull, something that went beyond just looks in mere hours for a man. Such a surly man at that. All the same it was there. She was attracted to him and couldn't help it. He had the ability to destroy her and it was unsettling. That unsettled feeling that was churning in her gut though was in his eyes at the moment and for what it was worth ti was reassuring to know that she might now be alone in this.

Daryl looked up as he shrugged out of his shirt. Carol sighed and he raised a brow. His lip was busted and his eye would be black but she was sure he was going to get lucky without any swelling. Logan appeared and then lingered looking at his dad.

"What started it this time?"

Daryl looked up and then looked at her. Logan looked down and shook his head. Daryl started pulling the bandage off and Carol stared at the wound and not his bloodied knuckles. Knuckles that were going to be bruised because he defended her. He took the hit that Shane meant for her. Had she been alone in the hall what would he have done to her?

"You shouldn't be alone." Logan's voice was soft. "Lori's even being a bitch."

"Lori's always a bitch." Daryl sneered, "Her and Shane can go fuck themselves."

"We should leave." Logan inserted.

Carol took over cleaning the wound and checking the stitches. Daryl leaned back after she forcibly pushed him with a hand on his chest. A chest that she noticed felt good under her hand. Too good. Steadying herself she went back to work and tried to not worry about what was next.

"That what you want?"

"You know we could make it." Logan reassured. "Merle never wanted to join the group and neither did you. We joined so we could get are plan straight."

Daryl was watching her and Carol fidgeted.

"As long as Shane's with them she's never going to be safe and you know it." Logan snapped.

Daryl looked over then and Carol watched as Logan shrunk back from his dad. She could see that he was scared of him but something told her that he'd never really snapped at his dad like that. Daryl finished putting the dressing on and didn't speak. Carol exited leaving the father and son to talk. WHat if they did leave? She wouldn't be safe around Shane that was clear.

"You know if we leave you're going." Merle's voice startled her.

Carol looked up and he was sprawled over the bed. The bed that her and Daryl slept in. The bed she'd grinded against him like a cat in heat this morning, in front of his brother. Merle was kind enough to remind her several times already.

"Where would we go?"

Merle set up and smiled, "We got the whole world in front of us and you're worried about the details. Fucking women. You're perfect for Daryl."

Carol scowled, "Merle there is nothing wrong with having a plan and being prepared."

"Okay Daryl." Merle mocked.

"What?" Daryl questioned beside her suddenly.

"Your wife here." Merle threw his arm out, "Tell her we could take off and she's worried about the logistics."

Daryl raised a brow, "Where's the problem?"

"Goddamn." Merle muttered and pushed himself standing, "If we're leaving then we're leaving. Planning don't mean shit because plans always go to shit."

"Wise words of Merle Dixon." Daryl retorted.

"Blow me Darylina."

"Jesus." Logan laughed, "I've missed this."


	13. Chapter 13

Jenner was staring at Shane like he was dirt beneath his feet and the sneer that was on his face was only adding to the uneasy feeling. She didn't want there to be trouble with the group but it seemed like there was no avoiding it. Carol shifted and three sets of blue eyes were on her in seconds. Carol smiled and felt her chest tighten when two pairs turned away but the third was knowing and raised a brow. How could he read her so easily after only meeting her last night?

"Why would you start a fight?"

Shane bristled, "I didn't start anything." He snapped and pointed at Carol, "She's a liar."

Jenner smiled then and turned punching the keys on his computer. The large monitor lit up on the main screen that took over the entire from wall in front of all the computers. Carol's eyes widened seeing a security feed of the hallway. She was watching her and the Dixon's walking down the hall. If she was uneasy before she was even more now. You could watch Shane clear as day open his door and watch them for way longer than she'd thought he'd been there. It wasn't until he seen the rest of the group disappear that Shane made himself known.

Carol looked around the room and watched as the group stood in place eyes wide and watching. Again that need to laugh bubbled up in her chest when she seen Rick fall to the ground. Everything happened so fast and Carol was even surprised because as she stood there it felt like she was seeing things in slow motion. Now it was just more obvious that Shane had lost his damn mind.

The screen went dark suddenly and Jenner turned regarding Shane, "So tell me again how a woman that is half your size started that fight? Because all I seen was you lunge at her and her husband intervene."

Shane looked to Rick but Rick was glaring at him. He had a darkening bruise on his jaw that was spreading partially up his cheek and making him look sallow. Shane though looked like he'd been shoved into a chipper shredder. His lip was split, his eye was black, his jaw was bruised and where Daryl got his last hit in was the worst. There was a defined marking of his knuckles over his cheek bone where he'd connected easily. It'd knocked Shane out and stopped the fight instantly.

"She was running her mouth." His voice was grasping, "Someone needed to put her in her place."

Daryl scoffed and her eyes swung around to him. He looked livid again. There was unbridled fury showing in his face and he shook his head suddenly. When he looked at his brother there was a silent conversation taking place. Logan stepped closer to him, their shoulders brushing and waiting on what his dad was going to say. Daryl's hand went to Logan's shoulder as he spoke to his brother. This was it and she could feel it. Merle nodded and Daryl stared for a second longer before Merle interrupted Jenner speaking. Daryl turned to Logan fully then and his eyes shot to her. With that one look she knew what he wanted and walked over to him.

"Go get your things together. Now." It was a order and his voice was serious. He looked at her and Logan both before releasing Logan's arm.

Carol stood there a minute but Logan caught her hand and pulled her with him. "Come on _mom_." He beamed at her. She wanted to hear what Merle had to say. She paused and felt eyes on her. Lori and Shane were glaring at her and she smiled at them serenely. Logan snorted next to her and put his head on her shoulder. "I bet she has a std that isn't even named yet." He whispered. Carol's eyes widened but she didn't respond. "If you mixed herpes, the clap, and syphilis you'd get Lori Grimes." Logan winked at her, "Or Whori Grimes as my dad says. Ask him about when me and him found her on her hands and knees in the mud with Shane railing her."

"Oh my god!" Carol hissed her face flaming.

He snorted, "I mean I know my dad is a awkward bastard but I'm sure he'd lay you down by the fire and whisper pretty love words in your ear rather than just toss you in the mud like some old sow."

Carol's face flushed a violent shade of red and she spun on Logan. He threw his hands up grinning at her and started stepping back out of her reach. Carol smiled despite herself and slapped his hand down.

"Shut your mouth!" Carol hissed. "Don't talk about..." He blinked at her owlishly and way to innocent. "About sex! You're a kid!"

Logan scoffed and his smile turned from sweet and endearing to something she'd seen on Merle. "Something you're going to learn about us Dixon's _mother._ It's three things we're good at. Maybe you should my dad about that too. No I know you should." Logan shrugged, "You're so defensive."

"That's...that's your dad!"

He nodded and shrugged, "Is it because you wanna hug him?" He taunted leaning into her again as Merle spoke to Jenner and Daryl. "You wanna kiss him?" He elbowed her, "You want to-"

"Stop right there you little _pervert_."

He barked out a laugh and Daryl looked over then. He stared at them for a second arching his brow. His gaze was intense and there was no escape. It felt like he knew exactly what they were saying and probably did. If not she was sure Logan was going to tell him anyways. He'd told her he told his dad everything before. Why would this be any different and what was he talking about three things Dixon's done good? Carol flushed again and his eyebrows shot up before looking away. Logan looked between them and then hummed. Merle looked over then and Carol waited. He was finishing up with Jenner. Rick was walking over and Carol could only hope he didn't make things worse. Hopefully he didn't start anything with Daryl for him fighting Shane.

"What's going on?"

"We're leaving." Merle deadpanned.

Rick stiffened and Carol waited. She knew it was coming because Rick thought he ran the group.

"No, we finally have a chance to catch our breath."

Merle smiled and it was the furthest thing from friendly she'd ever seen. "No, me and _my family_ are leaving this group." Merle snarled.

Daryl was walking towards them now leaving Merle to argue with Rick. He glared at the pair of them and Carol remembered he told them to be getting their things. Logan remembered the same time and cussed under his breath jumping to his feet. He abandoned her and grinned.

"I'm blaming you." He whispered before he ran off.

Carol huffed but started to stand up when Daryl caught her hand pulling her up with ease. Her eyes went to his bruised and busted knuckles. Dusting herself off she took the time to really think about exactly what he done. He'd stepped between her and a man intent on hurting her. Daryl Dixon wasn't like the men she'd met before. Her last boyfriend would have shoved her into a mud puddle to keep from getting his shoes dirty. And here was this man ready to fight at the drop of a hat over her. It was a rare thing especially since she stabbed him not long ago.

Lori leaned over whispered to Shane again but a look from Daryl had her looking away. He looked back over and Carol smiled trying to forget about this morning. It wouldn't do to dwell on thoughts of this man like that. This was about survival. So what if was gorgeous and his son was hilarious and they made her feel like she wasn't alone and the world wasn't ending. So what if that was the first time she'd really slept in months. The end of the world wasn't even what upset her sleeping but something about him leveled it right out. He calmed her and made her feel safe and she had no right feeling that way. Did she?

"You in there?" Carol jerked and met his his eyes. He looked amused and nudged her down the hall. "Unless you want to stay with this group then I'd suggest getting your things."

"Gods no!" Carol cringed at the thought. "These people are a disaster."

"You got that fucking right." He agreed smiling.

The walk to the room was mostly silent and Carol knew he wanted to say something. He seemed anxious.

"Is your side bothering you?"

He looked at her and then shook his head, "No, why?"

Carol shrugged, "You seem uncomfortable."

He flushed and then grimaced. He was silent and Carol looked at his side checking to make sure that there was no blood showing on his shirt. Thankfully there wasn't and he caught her. He grunted something and then made a point to put her a step ahead of him. Carol grinned and then shrugged. If he didn't want her going then she was sure he'd never told her to get her things. He didn't seem the type to waste words.

"He likes you."

Carol froze and looked over. Daryl was staring off and rubbed his throat. She could hear the scrape of day old growth there as he rubbed. When he looked back at her his face was serious.

"He's a good kid."

Daryl nodded at her and then half smiled, "He's usually mean to women." He gave a full smile then, "Really fucking mean."

Carol shrugged, "He's sweet."

Daryl chuckled, "Sweet." He mocked. He cleared his throat suddenly his face heating up. "You're good with him."

Carol smiled at him but didn't try to force eye contact. She was trying to think of something to say. He'd given her a compliment and she knew it was big. Hell Merle told her how bad Logan could be to women. Just women in general but to be okay with her just around his dad and still laugh and talk to her was a stroke of luck. Of course if he knew that she was secretly lusting after his dad she was sure he'd not like her near as much. Carol figured that he didn't take his mother not being there to well and that he was scared that if a woman was around that he'd lose his dad. If a woman ever tried to come between a man and his child then she wasn't worth having anyways.

"Thank you. You have a nice penis."

Daryl stopped dead in his tracks. Carol made it another foot before what she said really hit her. Her face flood red and she tensed. He was standing behind her and she could feel his eyes on her. The thought of turning and the look he'd be giving her was horrifying.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

He cleared his throat and Carol turned slowly looking at him. He looked like he didn't know what to say as his mouth opened and closed a few times. He finally looked at her and his eyes were slightly wide if not amused and embarrassed. The redness of his face matched hers and he shook his head like he was trying to clear whatever he was thinking away.

He cleared his throat roughly again, "Thanks?"

Carol couldn't help but to laugh and he just flushed even more. He started walking again muttering to himself about how he was going to hit his brother. Carol started walking again and again felt like she should say something. They barely knew each other and she was already making the man uncomfortable. This wasn't the best way to start out with him. Especially if they were going to survive the end of the world together.

"That was rude of me." Carol smiled, "I mean..."

Daryl looked at her but she could tell he was refraining from talking. Carol sighed. She would love to be able to read him as good as his brother or son. His eyes were writing novels at the minute. When they got to the door of the room he opened it and gestured for her to go in. Logan was already half done packing, for everyone it appeared. He looked up and smiled at them his eyes going between them quickly before they settled on his dad.

"I've got your stuff already done."

Daryl nodded and shot her a weary look. God now he thought she was going to say something lewd to him in front of his son. That's all she needed. Give a man one compliment on his penis and then he doesn't trust you.

"Carol did you just have the one bag?" Logan questioned suddenly.

Carol looked over realizing she'd been staring at Daryl again. She forced a smile and blushed. "Yes."

Logan stared at her for a minute and nodded slowly. When he turned he jumped on the bed belly first and crawled up to the top where Daryl was leaning against the headboard. Carol smiled at the picture they made. Daryl didn't look old enough to have a son Logan's age.

"You know Shane's the only one who thinks that you two aren't really together." Logan waggled his brows. "Everyone else thinks you two are just adorable."

"Shut up." Daryl heaved a sigh.

"What?" Logan questioned, "You did just kick Shane's ass over her."

Daryl looked down at his son who rolled over on to his back. Daryl looked at her then leaned his head back. His eyes were half lidded and he chuckled. The sound was almost mean and Carol smiled. Daryl would have found a reason to hit Shane regardless.

"I barely know her."

Carol scowled at him and his smirk morphed into something else altogether. She flushed remembering what she said. Logan nodded at them and stood up suddenly walking into the bathroom. He winked at her as he passed and shut the door. Carol walked over grabbing her coat and regarding Daryl.

"You knew me good enough to slap me with your dick this morning."

Daryl's eyes shot open and he stared at her. His mouth fell open and whatever he was going to say died the second the door shot open and Merle appeared. He whistled and then Logan was stepping into the room again.

"Wrap this shit up. Jenner wants to talk to us before we leave."

* * *

 **You know this entire chapter was for you. LOL I'm sure you can see exactly where our conversation applied.** **Hope this cheers up your dismal angry snow day/night. I hope this does the trick, lmfao.**


	14. Chapter 14

The room was tense when they appeared where the rest of the group was lingering. Eyes sweeping around them taking them in before focusing on Merle again. Merle was bristling visibly at being addressed by Rick and Shane. Daryl felt smugness radiate through him at Shane's battered appearance. It was more than just him saying something to Carol or even making a move towards her. No man should do that regardless, even more than that it didn't even have anything to do with how he acted towards his son. It was Shane. The man wasn't right in the head and it showed. He'd been messed up before the world went to hell and now thought he had free reign.

Daryl looked over watching Logan clean his nails lazily with a knife. He kept heaving impatient sighs and casting annoyed looks around at the group. The relief he'd felt at seeing Logan alive and well was overwhelming. If not short lived when he'd been stabbed. Why he felt like laughing at the thought of being stabbed he wasn't sure but there it was. A woman that was a slip of a thing trying to take on a grown ass man over a teenage boy was comical to him, especially considering she stabbed the kids father. He knew Carol didn't know it was him but still. That she was willing to fight a man over his a kid she didn't even really know or have any ties to meant something. Well to him at least it did. It wasn't something he'd forget.

"Daryl."

Looking from his son to his brother Daryl arched a brow and heaved an annoyed sigh. Carol snorted next to him and he turned his head the same time Logan did. Both of them mirroring each other and arching a brow at her.

Carol's eyes widened but she smiled at them, "What?" When he just stared at her she grinned even more. "Like you didn't noticed that you and Logan both keep sighing like it's killing you to be here."

He felt his lip curl but Logan snorted again, "Says the woman who has the filter of a fourteen year old boy."

Carol's face flamed and her eyes narrowed at him. Logan looked between them and put the knife away. "What'd I miss?"

Daryl and Carol both looked at him, "Nothing!" Daryl snapped at the same time Carol rushed out.

"Uhhh huh..." He nodded slowly, "Real convincing."

Daryl scowled and walked away when Merle called for him again. Jenner was standing with them and smiled at him as he came closer. He was pointedly ignoring Shane and Daryl chuckled. Jenner looked behind him and Daryl followed his gaze. Logan's head was hanging back on his shoulders and he was groaning loudly while Carol huffed at him looking every bit like she was ready to scold him for his manners. Daryl shook his head and turned back to them. Rick, Jenner, and Merle were all smiling at him. Shane looked like someone shoveled dog shit into his mouth and Daryl hoped that it'd actually happen.

"Jenner's going to open the door one last time for us." Merle interrupted Daryl's thoughts.

Daryl regarded Jenner and really looked at him. He looked tired but more than that. He looked defeated and broken. He hadn't seen it before but now that he'd slept and wasn't running on empty it was clear. Daryl could read his eyes and the pain in it because he'd felt the same when he'd been in the city. The fear and pain of losing someone wringing you out like the misery this world craved. Jenner gave him a forlorn smile like he knew Daryl could read him so well. He tipped his head at him and looked at his brother.

"So let's go then."

Jenner cleared his throat, "I spoke to your wife earlier and I think it would benefit her to go through the supplies here before you leave." He met Daryl's eyes, "I'm sure you all will need them more than me."

Rick huffed at that and shook his head, "I still don't understand the reason for leaving."

Jenner looked at him for a minute and Daryl grimaced. He wasn't sure if he was the only one reading it on him but it was there for you to see if you looked. The man was done. He wasn't made for this world and he knew it. Rick Grimes just wasn't seeing it.

"Stay or don't stay but this place won't be here forever. It's ran on generators for now." Jenner stared at him, "If you want to outlive me then I suggest doing as the Dixon's and leaving with them."

Rick stared wide eyed like what he meant was truly sinking in finally. "No, no we need this. You don't understand what it's like out there."

Jenner shrugged his shoulders. "When those generators run out it won't matter what it's like out there if you aren't gone."

"Daryl go with Carol to get what all Jenner packed up." Merle motioned them away.

Daryl turned not wanting to hear more. He whistled and Carol's head snapped up. She grabbed her bag and Logan did as well. Both started walking right for him. Jenner was arguing with Shane and Rick now he shook his head.

"Time to go?"

Daryl nodded, "Jenner said he packed some supplies for us but that you should look over the rest before we leave."

Carol nodded, "Yeah he told me about that."

Daryl, Logan, and Carol walked back towards where Jenner had taken their blood. They were silent for the most part, only the sounds of Logan's sighs around them. Stepping into the room Logan walked right to the exam table and crawled up, sprawling over it. All the cabinet doors were unlocked and now opened. Carol was closely checking each one over. When she turned she held her hand out to him.

"Bag."

He walked over and Carol grabbed his arm pulling around to the side. His eyebrows shot up but he stayed quiet as she made him hold the bag open. He wasn't use to being manhandled. Even Merle didn't put hands on him or try that with him. He hated it. It was a sure fire way to get his temper up. Someone in his personal space was a direct link to temper.

"Everything here will help." Carol muttered. "I can't believe he's just giving us this."

Daryl looked over at Logan and smiled. He was knocked out. Kid could fall asleep on anything or anywhere.

"He don't need it."

"Well not now but something could happen. He could get hurt or-"

Daryl shook his head and caught her wrist. Carol looked at him and he let her go. "No, he don't need it Carol." His voice lowered and she arched a brow at him in confusion. Daryl sighed and ran a hand over his face, "He doesn't plan on living."

Her mouth dropped open and then she looked at him and then Logan. She stared at his son for a long time before looking at him.

"He don't have anything left to fight for."

Daryl nodded. "He lost someone."

Carol's eyes watered and she sniffled, "How terrible."

Daryl grimaced at her and she scowled. He looked at the bag and then thrust it at her. "You about done?"

" _Men_." She muttered. She tossed a few more things into it and nodded. "Yup. All done Dixon."

Daryl zipped it and shoved it down into the bigger pack he had. Not missing a beat he turned and walked over to his son. Logan was snoring softly and Daryl felt bad for waking him up. Things were getting ready to turn to shit out there and he had no false ideas about that. He wasn't the type to lie to himself. He knew it'd be hard but his family was strong and weren't a bunch of fucking pussies. They'd been fighting since the day they were born for everything they had and weren't going to stop just because the world decided to eat a dick and die.

Daryl slapped Logan's thigh and the boy lurched upward. Daryl caught his wrist and Carol yelped at the same time. Logan blinked at him and then the tension left him. Daryl let his wrist go and Logan slid the knife that'd come out of nowhere back into its sheath. Carol was staring wide eyed at them but Daryl pulled Logan up not missing a beat. He wasn't mad at him because fuck he'd rather him be prepared then get hurt.

"Let's go make sure Merle isn't fighting."

Father and son looked at Carol and the command that was in her voice. She didn't even wait on them before turning on her heel and walking away. Logan smiled at him and waggled his brows.

"You're in trouble."

"What the fuck." Daryl questioned.

"Don't ask me." Logan laughed, "But that look...I've seen her give that look."

"And why is it me that's in trouble and not your knife wielding ass."

Logan's smile widened, "Because I'm clearly more adorable and charming."

Daryl barked out a laugh that had Carol turning and looking at them the same time. Logan started laughing too and Daryl jerked him up off the table the rest of the way and Logan stumbled. Daryl's arm went over his shoulder and he steered him towards Carol. Logan's arm went around his and slapped on his ribs.

When they got back to Merle it seemed like all hell broke loose. Jenner and Rick were openly arguing. It didn't help that Shane was pacing like a retarded tiger. Logan sighed again and leaned his head against Daryl's shoulder.

"If they _HAVE_ to leave with us can't we like...wing Shane so he can't keep up and gets eaten." Logan whispered.

"Sound plan." Daryl agreed. "Though I think your _mother_ would disapprove." Daryl joked.

Logan barked out a sudden laugh at Daryl's condescending tone. Carol stared at them like she knew they were up to something and shook her head slowly. Both looked at her and feigned ignorance. Her scowl deepened and Merle finally looked over.

"Carol fucking ignore them." He snapped, "Whatever halfcocked shit they have cooked up won't workout."

She mhmd at Merle but otherwise stared at them. It was comical to him that Merle was saying that him and Logan went off halfcocked. Daryl was the brother that spent more time getting Merle out of trouble. He was the brother that didn't lash out and do impulsive stupid shit, well mostly. Merle was the one who liked to start fights and do stupid shit for shits and giggles. He hated authority and immediately had to challenge any authority figure like it was in his DNA. For him to say that Daryl went off halfcocked was just hilarious to him because that was the definition of Merle Dixon.

Logan blinked owlishly at Carol though and smiled. Carol's face softened and she walked over to them. Daryl felt eyes on them when he leaned against the wall. Logan was still partially using him as a pillow as he leaned against the wall too. Carol was in front of them now and Daryl looked behind her. Lori and Andrea were both watching them discreetly.

"What're you up to?"

"Nothing." Logan shrugged, "Can't I just talk to my dad?"

"No."

Logan nodded solemnly, "Then if you want to know then tell me why he said you had the filter of a fourteen year old."

Daryl blanched and Carol's face blazed red, "NO!" Daryl ordered, "Let's not talk about that since Merle looks like he's ready to go."

Logan straightened and looked at Daryl. "Are you blushing?"

"Are you still talking?"

"You are." Logan laughed, "What did you do to him?" He stared at Carol wide eyed.

Carol looked at Daryl like she'd been tazed and wasn't sure what to do. He shook his head at her slowly. Jesus christ he couldn't have this conversation with her and his son. He couldn't talk about her telling him he had a nice penis. Logan was a little shit and at times was so much like Merle that it scared him. This would be something he'd have hours of amusement with. God forbid Merle found out.

Carol blinked like she was looking for something else to say, anything else. "Logan told me to ask you what the three things Dixon's were good at was."

Daryl stared at her and then turned and looked at his son. Logan just started smiling and laughing. He wasn't sure what to do with this. He wasn't use to his son liking a woman. He wasn't use to Logan even speaking to a woman that was around at all. Usually he was an ungodly terror to them. The thought that his son was intentionally setting her up to ask him shit like that was...unsettling.

"Well...tell her dad." Logan smiled ruefully.

Daryl smiled at Logan slowly and Logan's smile slipped. "End of the world or not...I'm still your dad."

Logan nodded and seemed to realize he should escape. "I think I hear Merle saying my name..."

Daryl just stared at him and Logan slipped away. Carol poked him in the chest after a second and he looked at her.

"Well...what was he talking about?"

Daryl cursed himself for letting Logan around Merle so much at times. Merle didn't have a filter either and said terrible shit. Logan picked that shit up and well...this was one of those stupid ass things his brother loved saying.

"Just some bullshit Merle says."

Carol nodded at him and just waited. "Well I'm know Merle but I've never heard this so tell me."

Daryl grimaced, "Drinking, Fighting and Fucking."

Carol's jaw dropped and then he was saved by his obnoxious braying jackass of a brother. Merle yelled for him and he looked over in time to see Jenner pointing in Rick's face. Merle pulled his pack on and Logan was doing the same. Merle signaled it was time to go and Daryl picked both his pack and Carol's up. She was still staring at him like she'd never seen him before. He was about to snap his fingers in her face if she didn't snap out of it.

"Are you having a stroke or something?" He muttered. "Stop staring at me like that."

Carol blinked suddenly and then he felt her eyes sweep over him. "Well then I take back my apology from earlier."

Daryl looked over at her as they walked towards Merle's retreating figure and his son. "What the hell you talking about, what apology?"

Merle looked over his shoulder raising a brow having heard him. Logan slow slightly. Carol wasn't looking at either of them. She was trying to wrestle her pack from him, she was failing at it, but she was trying. Daryl let her struggle and kept walking. He wasn't sure what it was going to be like when they got out there and he wanted her to be able to keep up if they had to run. If she had to run with a weighted down pack he didn't think she could keep up with his, Merle's and Logan's longer stride.

"For telling you that you had a nice penis like that."

"Goddamn it." He growled, face flushing.

Merle spun just as the blast door lifted, "Wait a fucking minute what the fuck!"

"Just fucking shut up Merle!" Daryl barked shoving him towards the stairs.

"No I most definitely will not. What the fuck is she talking about?"

Carol finally looked up realizing what she done and groaned. He glared at her and she mouthed I'm sorry at him. He raised a brow at her and she shrugged.

"I think what I said would be self explanatory Merle." Carol snapped, "Want me to use little words?"

"Why the fuck is she snapping at me all of the sudden?" Merle questioned taking off up the steps.

Logan looked between them for a moment longer than necessary before taking the stairs two at a time. When Carol looked at him again she was red faced and he just sighed. He was sure that Merle was going to have a field day with this but he wasn't worried about that. He was more worried about how Logan was going to react. It wasn't like him and Carol were really messing around or even together. That didn't matter though because even women that weren't shit to him before Logan was mean to. He pushed Carol in front of him just as he heard the rest of the dumb ass group coming. He really hoped they went a different direction as him and his family.


	15. Chapter 15

The fresh air wasn't a bit fresh. It was rancid and made his stomach heave violently. A rough hand caught his bicep keeping him upright when he stumbled as his stomach emptied itself. His dad's boots were just in his peripherals while he held him up. He'd always been holding him for as long as he could remember.

"Daryl." Carol panted next to his dad. "What's wrong? Is he okay? Where did Merle go!"

Daryl grunted suddenly and Logan lifted his head enough to look at his dad. Carol had ahold of his shirt collar demanding his attention. Logan blinked rapidly fighting away the smells around him as they burned his eyes so he could watch them. There was something there that he'd never seen before. It was well known that Daryl Dixon wasn't a womanizer like his brother or even someone to actively seek a woman. Logan knew that it'd been because of him in the beginning. He'd hated his mother and he'd hated the thought of another version of her getting her hooks into him. He just hated sharing his fucking dad. He knew it was selfish but it didn't matter. Maybe that made him a bad person but then seeing the way Carol stood with his dad. Like she'd known him for years and years, the familiarity already between them shook him to his core.

He was a lot like his dad and he'd seen his dad also lose his temper really quick. They both hated people in their personal space. His dad was worse because he didn't really even tolerate touch. Merle and Logan being the exception- and well now Carol. Her grip on his collar was tight and her fingers were dipped into the front of his shirt holding him in place. She was small enough that he knew his dad could move with ease but he held still for her. Carol was almost flush with his side and part of his chest. He wasn't sure what she was saying to him but his dad was nodding.

He didn't want Carol to go with the other group. If they thought that she was then they were going to get a hell of a fight on their hands. He'd drag her along with him if he had too. Logan started to right himself just to say that very thing and felt another wave of nausea. Carol was suddenly next to him running her hand over his back. He blinked and felt his chest tighten. She was standing directly in front of his dad his dad now, flush with him so that she could get to him without having to let his dad go.

"Merle's right here. What the fuck is wrong with Logan?"

Pushing himself standing he was met with his dad's concerned eyes and then immediately Carols. He swiped his mouth and batted her hands away. His dad didn't release him but instead started pushing him forward. The momentum seemed to snap everyone out of the slight daze they were in.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Logan muttered as another wave of rancid decaying flesh assaulted him. He coughed and covered his face.

"Here." Daryl stopped him and pulled him around facing him while his eyes swept the area. Carol was again pressed to his dad but it was her back as she watched his dad's. Logan held still for him feeling a lot younger than he was. "When we get to the truck get your ass in and stay there." It was a clear order and Logan scowled. "I mean it." Daryl warned. He knew that tone of voice and nodded knowing arguing would only have his dad pissed off at him.

Logan nodded again and he breathed out in relief as his dad tied a bandana around his face. It helped mask the scent of the dead. Carol smiled at him from just beside his dad. He stared at them for a second and swallowed. He blinked slowly as Carol unconsciously shifted towards his dad and his dad didn't move like he was use to seeing. It was like she'd always been there.

"You okay?" Daryl questioned his hand going to his forehead.

Logan nodded and smiled but realized neither of them could see it. "I'm fine."

Carol frowned and then touched his forehead and looked at his dad. Logan huffed but Carol scowled at him when he tried to pull away. Merle slapped his hands together loudly just behind them startling her and Carol let him go. Logan started to turn but before he could he felt himself stripped of his pack. Turning around wide eyed he watched as Carol jerked it out of his dad's hands and slid it onto her back and he pushed her in front of him. Both were scowling at the other in silent challenge.

Taking off at a jog to get caught up with Merle, he watched his uncle bend down and his knife drive into a man's head on the ground. The body stilled and realization slammed into him. THey were walking through a graveyard where the dead were going to rise.

"MOVE!"

"RICK!"

"MOVE MOVE! Everyone to the vehicles."

 _"Motherfuckers_." His dad's voice was snapped out.

Knives pulled out as a few bodies started pulling themselves up. Logan twisted them in his hand holding them separate grips and charged forward. Taking one down that was coming up behind his uncle he whooped in triumph. He turned in time to see an axe sever the head of one of them as his dad kept going without missing a beat. Carol was looking at him wide eyed where the blood sprayed over her chest and arm.

"CAROL!" Logan barked.

Her eyes shot to him and she started running again. Hearing Logan yell for her Daryl turned and when she got close enough he grabbed her wrist and took off again. His longer stride and fast paced forced her to run harder. Logan smiled watching them and turned to run on to the truck. He came to a small wall that was shin height. Jumping over it he stumbled when a hand rose up to grab at his pants. Stumbling he felt himself falling but grimaced realizing that the way his knives fell was going to cut him up. Throwing his body the opposite way he came down hard on his elbow and knee.

The pain that exploded in his body was making his ears ring. He tried to raise up but his arms buckled under himself as the heat and pain radiated through him. Hands were on him and he felt relief at that. His dad was here.

Turning towards him Logan sucked in a breath seeing a woman in military fatigues crawling towards him as her hand gripped his leg. Chest heaving he kicked out and flipped onto his back feeling something bite into it. A scream tore through his throat at the pain and he kicked harder.

"LOGAN!"

His name was shouted all around but he was down behind a wall and knew they couldn't see him.

"DAD!" Logan bellowed his hand searching wildly for his other knife. Shifting drove the knife that was at his back to further cut into him. He gasped as pain splintered through his body. "MOM!"

Kicking harder trying to keep the woman from crawling further up him or from biting him.

"You disgusting haggard ass bitch get the fuck off me!" Logan snarled. "You look like a dumpster fires baby!"

Groans issued from the walker's throat and Logan made a face.

"Yeah yeah run your mouth." He kicked and his boot caught her torso. She fell sideways but started rolling over, her hands reaching and her moans getting louder. "Take a spin on a spike encrusted dildo."

" _LOGAN_!"

He looked up the same time weight dropped down over his entire body. A snarl like something he'd hear on animal planet tore from Carol's throat. Her knife drove into the walkers hear repeatedly. Just as fast as the blood started spraying it was over. Carol spun in a circle over him entirely looking for anything that could threaten them. His chest was heaving as he looked at her. Her eyes were wild and threatening and he was sure she was still growling.

Carol looked down at him and Logan felt a goofy grin on his face, "At Least I wasn't stuck in mud."

He blinked slowly and let out a breath. He could hear boots coming towards them and his dad's voice but his vision dimmed. He blinked and swiped at his face but just laid there. Pain was washing through him and he let it. His dad would fix it. Carol would fix it. That was his last thoughts as he blacked out.


	16. Chapter 16

The groans were growing louder but he ignored as his eyes went to his son. Logan was on his back unmoving. Carol was fighting over top of him with everything she had and Merle was to far away to be of any help. He was over the wall seconds after a large walker crashed into Carol. She was sent backwards and the lumbering figure crashed over his son and kept advancing on Carol. Just as the man's hands closed around Carol's arm and a scream tore through the air, a snarl tore from his own throat.

Swinging up with the axe with everything he had, a sickening crack and wet pop followed. With a grunt he tore the axe back and swung again. His boot planted in the back of the walker and he kicked it forward the second he seen Carol step back from the it. It face planted and the axe came down hard once again destroying what little was left of the walkers head. It was barely hanging on at an odd angle and slip of skin.

Panting he looked up and met Carol's eyes. She was covered in blood and panting just as hard. He spun though and went to his son. His chest was tight as he went to his knees went to him. Carol was moving around them like a sentry while the rest of the ground scrambled and ran.

"We need to move." Carol's voice was hoarse.

Daryl pushed Logan's hair back from his face and let out a breath when he felt his breath stir against his hand. He pivoted on his knees towards Carol and she stopped and looked at him. HE thrust the axe at her and her pack. She grabbed Logan's instantly as well and moved to stand right by his side. Daryl's hand slid under Logan's back and he grimaced as he felt something biting into his arm. The other arm was under his legs and he forced himself standing, ignoring the pain in his side. He hauled his son high against his chest and started moving.

Seeing his son laying there had a earthquake in his chest. His breath was rushing from his lungs quicker than he could pull it in. Carol was moving steadily right in front of him and he knew that he was close to having a panic attack. He refused to let it happen though. If he lost it then his son was going to die out here and he'd be goddamed if he let that happen. No parent should ever have to bury their goddamn child!

"Daryl!" Merle's voice rose above the noise. The roar of the vehicle's almost drowned him out. He stepped off the bike and moved towards them.

Merle grabbed a walker by the shirt and drove the knife home. Daryl didn't focus on him though because there were more walkers now than before. All the noise was drawing them in. Instead he stared at Carol's back. He followed her and made sure his grip on Logan stayed tight.

Before he knew it they were at the truck and Merle was there. He jerked the truck door open and pushed him forward. He didn't know who had the keys but he could hear the truck start as Merle and him manhandled Logan into the cab. Once he was in he let out a breath and forced Logan's body upwards, balancing his weight and ripped his shirt up the back. Blood was soaking it already and making it stick to his skin. Once he got it off him he blew out a breath. There was a deep gash in his back that needed to be cleaned and stitched.

"Daryl I need you to lean him back some." Carol's voice was soft, despite the situation. "He's a bit big to be in the middle and me shift gears."

He moved him without speaking. He wasn't sure what was going to come out of his mouth. He'd seen his son go over the wall. He seen him go down and he heard him scream. He heard him screaming for his life and he heard him screaming for him, and her. He'd called Carol his mom and screamed for her at the same time he was calling for his own dad. Carol moved quicker than he'd seen anyone move in his life. She was there and fighting with him right behind her. He was close enough to see her drag the walker away and kill it before it could bite his son. She'd put herself at risk over a child that wasn't her.

The trucks soft rocking and the sound of the tires on the road lulled him to sleep and when his eyes opened it was dark out again. He blinked slowly and looked around the cab of the truck. Logan's head was in his lap and he was half sprawled on Carol and on the rest of him took up the seat.

"He woke up a few hours ago." Carol's voice that same quiet lilt. "He moved around and got comfortable and laid back down." Carol looked over at him and he chewed his thumb nail. "Think he wanted you but you were sleeping pretty hard."

Daryl cleared his throat and stared at her, "Thank you."

Carol looked back at him for a second her face confused and she raised a brow before looking back out the windshield. "While I'm not oppposed to being thanked. What exactly are you thanking me for?"

"You saved my son."

Carol nodded and the truck slowed down. He hadn't bothered to see if his brother was close by. He could hear the roar of the bike ahead.

"Your son saved me once." Carol smiled and a slight laugh escaped her, "Did he tell you about that?"

Daryl looked down at Logan and ran a hand over his face before letting his head fall back against the seat. "No"

"When he found me I was pinned in mud under a tree. Walkers were chasing me and he'd heard me." Carol stopped the truck then and looked over. "When he got there he fought everyone of them and then crawled right down in the mud to get me out from under that tree. He lead me back to your alls camp. He was so worried you were going to be mad that he'd took off but he never doubted that you wouldn't turn me away."

Daryl nodded. It was the truth. Merle would have likely barked and growled at him, accusing him of bringing in strays but he wasn't the type of man that'd let someone just die.

"You don't need to thank me for saving him Daryl. He's a good kid. You done good." He looked over at her and she smiled, "Despite your surly attitude."

He huffed and she grinned but then flushed and looked away. He raised a brow and she shook her head, "What?"

"He asked me what we meant at the CDC when your penis was brought up."

Daryl pushed his door open and groaned. "Can we just not talk about that."

"It's going to come up."

He looked over unsure if she was making a joke. Carol just stared at him and he glared. She smiled though and pushed her own door open. They slipped out letting Logan slip to the seat with ease. He groaned and started snoring. Daryl snorted and walked towards his brother. Merle was smoking and tilted his head.

"You two done jerking off?"

"Jesus Merle."

Carol crossed her arms over her chest, "Hardly Merle. It's a big job after all and Logan's there. Need more elbow room."

Merle's jaw dropped and his cigarette slipped. Daryl stared at his boots and thought about walking back to the truck and pretending to be asleep. A cigarette hit at his boots, the ash going up ina bright glow as the cherry exploded. Daryl looked up then and Merle was pulling out a map.

Him and Merle started pouring over it and Carol held the flashlight. His eyes kept jumping to where Logan was and he forced himself to remain calm. He needed to get him cleaned up. Get a good look at him. They needed to get somewhere safe.

"If we stay on this road then we're moving further from Atlanta." Merle's finger traced a path along the map.

Daryl nodded, "We need too. Place is nothing but a tomb." He stared hard at the map willing it to give them a place. " Anyone who goes there is looking to die."

Carol looked over his shoulder and he shifted when her hand went to his lower back to balance herself. Merle looked at him out of the corner of his eye and he grit his teeth. He wasn't going to let it go. He couldn't. Since when had Merle ever let anything go? He still caught shit for getting shit faced and almost pissing himself when he'd been fourteen for fucks sake.

"How's Logan?"

Daryl blew out a breath as his brother folded the map. Merle started stretching and yawned. Daryl just sighed heavily. "He's cut up on his back."

Carol eyed him and then just cleared her throat, "I think he had a panic attack."

Daryl and Merle both looked up at her but her eyes were only on Daryl.

"When I got there he was almost hyperventilating and...I've seen panic attacks before." Carol shrugged, "If I'm right then he'll be fine. Everything happened really fast and he got separated from you. I've seen how upset he got when you didn't come back from Atlanta so."

Daryl swallowed and nodded. He rubbed his throat and Merle elbowed him, "You okay? How's your side?"

"I'm fine."

"Then switch out with me."

Daryl nodded and moved around the truck grabbing his pack and leather jacket. Carol followed him and cornered him. Jesus christ. She was to fucking quiet. When he tried to step around her she grabbed his arm.

"Let me see your side." Carol's voice was soft but strong, "You've got stitches and lifting a sixteen year old couldn't have been to forgiving on them."

"I'm fine, Carol."

"Humor your wife Daryl." Merle ordered.

"Fuck you both." He snapped, "You're both assholes."

"And you're a surly bastard."

"Hey we might be Dixon's but we know who our daddy is, bastard that he was." Merle snarked.

Daryl snorted and Carol thrust his shirt up. He grunted as she shoved him against the side of the truck. It shifted slightly at the hit. He heard Logan groan and start mumbling. He knew what that meant and just smiled. Good he wanted to think that whatever was going on with his son was that big a deal.

"Merle." Logan's voice was rough, "Is this another of their weird penis moments?"

"Give it another five minutes and maybe." Merle leered.

Carol shook her head, "Your brother is a pig."

"Heard that."

Carol patted his stomach and let his shirt down. He pulled his jacket on and Merle leaned out the door, "He all clear doc?"

Carol nodded and Logan set up all the way. He stared at his dad wide eyed and Daryl thought about Carol's words. Logan and him were always extremely close and he smiled at him. Logan lost some of the tension in his body and he watched as Carol's hand started running through his hair. Logan let her and Carol started whispering to him.

He mounted the bike and looked to the road they drove another day they'd be far enough from the city that hopefully there would be less walkers. He'd trade the city any day for the country. He started the bike and took off with the truck close behind. The wind felt good and he let his pent up emotion out as he raced down the highway. Every poisonous thought and piece of dread fell from his shoulder hitting the pavement in shards.


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope everyone is doing good. I got a review not long ago that I forgot to answer in the last chapter. Someone asked how old Carol was since I said that she was old enough to be Logan's mother. Since Logan is sixteen I imagine that Carol would be around 34-36, Daryl would be around that same age. Sorry for the confusion. Here's your chapter brother, lol.**

The sun was barely up and already she felt the need to swipe at the sweat building up. It was going to be miserable today and she sighed heavily. It was enough for three pairs of eyes to look her way and Carol just stared right back. Logan grinned at her like a loon, the smile to wide she was sure she could see every tooth in his head. He had that million dollar smile that people paid more money than was feasible for. She knew that he got it from Dary, not that she'd seen a smile on Daryl like that, but he was a dead ringer for his dad in every way. If Daryl ever did crack a smile like that she knew that she would fall out on the ground right there. It'd be too much for her to take because she was already in a crash course of longing for the man.

Daryl started stretching, his arms reaching high above his head as his jeans fell lower around his hips and she groaned to herself. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet and the site was like a drug as his shirt rode up exposing his stomach. How could he be so unaware of how he looked? How could one man look like that? He looked like a Greek statue you'd see somewhere with swooning over it. He was a dick.

"So you ready to admit it?"

Carol jerked and spun around, her eyes were wide and landed on Logan. He looked like the cat that got the canary. He was smiling but the glint in her eyes let her know immediately he was her to bust her chops.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Carol challenged.

Logan cocked his head to the side and made her think of a puppy. He was still moving slower because of his stitched back but the last week had him looking more lively. His color was normal again and he was being a little shit, like always.

"So you're telling me..." He looked towards his dad and then back at her, his smile turned shark like. "That you weren't just visually molesting my dad?"

Carol scowled at him and he chortled in triumph. Carol moved closer to him and he threw his head back laughing the same time she struck and slapped him right in the throat. Not hard enough to truly hurt him but enough to stun him. He looked at her wide eyed as it knocked the breath out of him and stunned him.

"Why is it every time I look over at you two one of you is beating the shit out of the other?" Daryl questioned.

Both of them jumped startled. Carol should be use to how silent he could be but she still wasn't. It wasn't even that really because despite him being quiet she felt like her eyes were always on him. It was becoming a problem. She just couldn't help remembering how he looked when she seen him bare assed.

"What's the plan?" Logan interrupted. He threw his arm over Carol's shoulder. "Carol's whining of course."

Daryl raised a brow at her but she remained quiet. "We aren't far from Sugar Valley."

Logan nodded at him, "Lot of forest."

Daryl looked out around them and Carol did the same. They were in a graveyard of abandoned vehicles. She didn't want to think about where everyone was because if she did she knew that she'd get emotional. It was a terrible thought that all these people could be dead, were dead.

"Where'd Merle go?"

Daryl yawned but jerked his head towards where his brother was. Logan moved away from them and Carol felt tension enter her body. It'd been this way since the CDC. She wasn't sure what to do with it because it wasn't like he was mad at her. It was her. This was her issue and there was no way for her to get a grip on it. He didn't need to worry about her lusting after him while he was trying to keep his kid alive.

"What do you think Rick and his group done after the CDC?" Carol blurted out.

Daryl looked over at her then and his eyes held a question for her sudden weird behavior. Of course he'd notice because the man didn't miss anything!

"They went further into Atlanta." He shrugged, "Not sure really."

"How bad was it really? How far into it did you make it on foot?"

Daryl rubbed at his face and made a noise in his throat. "They bombed the city. Anyone who was there that didn't make it out before the dead took it had to have died in the fires. That just added to the walker count." He was quiet for a minute, "When they run out of food there for whoever is holding out in there, they'll start moving out of the city."

"Searching for food." Carol muttered. "That's why you're leading us further from the city."

"Find the smallest population we can and we're dealing less bullshit."

Carol wrapped her arms around herself. She watched a bead of sweat race down his temple and then make it's way to his throat. Why was she so jealous of that one bead of sweat as it took it's time to move over him. He pushed his hair off his forehead and whistled getting Merle's attention and she watched as Merle threw up some hand motion. Logan jogged over and bumped against his dad on purpose. He made her think of a puppy again when he did. It was the same way they'd knock against your legs in want of attention, all he was missing was his tongue lolling out.

"You riding the bike?" Logan questioned.

Daryl shrugged and looked at his son, "You're not."

"Bullshit." Logan huffed. "You know I can ride. _You taught me_."

Daryl smiled at him, "Tell you what, you get Merle to hand those keys over and by all means it's yours to do."

Logan beamed but then scowled at him. "I see what you did there."

Daryl nodded at him his own face splitting into a smile. Carol waited with baited breath to see if it'd be the smile like Logan was sporting earlier. It was growing but wasn't quite big enough yet.

"You know damn well he won't let me since I laid it over last summer." Logan sounded like a thirteen year old little girl throwing a fit. He even stomped his foot. "You're a great big bag of dicks. Carol he's being a dick." He looked right at her like she could fix it.

Carol sputtered, "I can't do anything with his dick!" She paused catching what she said. Her face blazed red, "I _meant_ him being a dick."

Daryl barked out a laugh that caused Logan and her both to jump. He walked away immediately. Logan was staring at her and Carol made a point to start picking lint off her shirt. She was constantly putting her foot in her mouth since that morning in the CDC. Since she was hit in the face with his cock. Honestly, it left an impression in her mind, how could she NOT think about it.

"Can we be honest with each other or a minute?" Logan's voice was serious.

Carol looked up at him, "I'm always serious."

"Honest then." Logan challenged.

Carol swallowed, "I've never lied to you."

Logan nodded like he knew as much. "You like my dad. It's obvious." He held his hand up to stop her from denying it. "Why are you acting like you don't?"

Carol's jaw popped as her mouth fell open. "Logan, things...with..." She huffed and rubbed at her arms almost violently.

"Do you think that I'll make problems?" He questioned suddenly. "I know Merle told you what a asshole I was to any woman who got around my dad. I won't lie, I hate my mom. She was a piece of shit and didn't deserve a second of his attention. I haven't met a woman yet who deserves my dad. I never thought I was. It made me bitter towards them."

Carol swallowed the bile rising in her throat. If she needed reason then this was it. She had to quit all this.

"Then I hear your caterwauling ass out there in the mud." He smiled at her and winked. "I knew you were something then." He shrugged and looked at his dad as him and Merle packed away the last of their scavenged goods. "If you think that because I've always made a point to ruin any woman's chance with him I'd do you that way, you're wrong. It took this hell for me to see someone that I can actually see with him."

Carol wasn't sure what to say. "Logan it's not that easy. The worlds so messed up and we're just trying to survive."

"Carol, really, hell ain't such a bad place to be if you think about it." He smiled at her and leaned in quick hugging her before going to help his dad.

"He's right you know."

Carol jumped again and spun taking a swing at Merle. "All of you need to stop sneaking up on me!" Carol snarled.

Merle grinned at her waggling his brows, "You know I like it when you hit me."

Carol huffed and he laughed. "Stop being a pervert."

Merle hummed in his throat, "Yeah, you're right. It's weird to flirt with my brothers wife."

Carol huffed at him but he just kept smiling at her. "We're not married."

"Sure you are. I married you. Logan was even the witness."

"Not Married."

Merle waved her protest away, "Quit deflecting. No woman's ever stood a chance with him because Logan was always a needy little son of a bitch. He's different with you."

"He's a good kid."

Merle nodded, "I know." He was watching Logan throw punches at Daryl that were coming a few inches from actually hitting him. Daryl seemed amused but otherwise wasn't taking the bait.

* * *

Logan watched his dad as he tossed the last of the stuff into the truck before he tossed water at him. Grunting when it hit him in the face. He scowled at his dad but he just smiled even more. For the world to be in such a shitty way things felt good. He felt good.

"So Sugar Valley." Logan started, "Do you think they're okay?"

Daryl nodded and wiped at his mouth as he spilled water, "Won't know till we're there."

Logan sighed and rubbed at his face. He'd made a point to not think of anyone besides his dad and uncle when things got bad. It was easier. They were right there and he could focus on them. When Carol came along he just added her to the small list of people he cared about and kept on keeping on.

Logan looked at his dad again and smiled, "Are you going to act like you don't know?"

His dad snorted but didn't say anything. He still wanted to know what the hell happened at the CDC. Why Carol was talking about his dad bait and tackle. Why she seemed so flustered around him. What had he missed? Part of him wanted to question but then he'd get this odd feeling like he was asking his dad if he was fucking his mom and that was just odd. He'd never had that feeling before. He'd never felt the need to hold a thought back but this one felt new and weird. He'd never considered any woman a mom before but somehow Carol was under his skin and made herself at home in his heart right beside his dad.

"You ask Merle for those keys?"

"No, you know I didn't. I'm not getting slapped." Logan scowled, "You're deflecting just like her."

Daryl looked over at him and raised a brow. "Why Carol?"

Logan stood there for a second not comprehending what his dad meant. When he didn't say anything his dad turned all the way towards him. Logan shifted under his intense gaze. He always had a way of seeing everything his son was thinking and feeling. Not that Logan his from his father because there was no reason. He trusted him completely with his thoughts and feelings. If you couldn't then how could you call someone family? Call someone dad? He trusted Carol like that...

"Why Carol, Logan?" Daryl questioned again, "Of all women you've met before or been around, why her? You've hated any woman who has looked my way before her."

Logan shrugged and looked up at his dad. He felt his age at the moment. Every bit of his sixteen years. His dad was a great man sometimes it was hard to stand in his shadow and hope to be a good as him someday. To be so selfless. Logan knew that his dad sacrificed a lot for him, but he done so without ever complaining. He felt so small in front of him. Looking up into his dad's eyes and still not seeing any anger or condemnation for his past behavior, just curiosity.

"She fits." Logan swallowed thickly. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Try." Daryl prodded.

Logan scuffed his boot but shifted closer to his dad. Daryl waited patiently. Logan looked over where his uncle and Carol were. She was laughing talking to him and Logan nudged his dad. Daryl followed his eyes.

"How do you explain something that just is? It'd be like explaining colors to the blind. She makes you smile. I don't think you even realize it half the time. Even when she's being a bitch to you, I can see it in her your eyes." Logan's voice was rough. "She just fits, with us. Everyone before felt forced, unwelcome. Carol feels like she's always been there."

Daryl nodded slowly. "You called her mom."

Logan's face reddened. "I'm not sure what to call her. I've never had a mom before."

Logan didn't miss the pained look in his dad's eyes. It was gone as fast as it appeared but it was there and Logan felt it in his chest.

"I don't hold that against you." Logan rushed out, "I know how things were. We've never been perfect but we're family. That woman was nothing."

Daryl looked down at him then, "But Carol's something?"

"She's something." Logan agreed.


	18. Chapter 18

Carol took in the area like a breath of fresh air. It was a breath of fresh air after weeks of seeing the graveyard of the roadways and ruined towns. The thought of having to face this world on her own made her shudder violently. Logan hearing her that day was a stroke of luck, honestly. She wasn't sure what she would do without the three of them. They were crass, moody, and horrible tempers but she knew that they'd have her back.

"Are you over here hiding?"

Carol looked up as Merle looked around them. Hiding? Hardly. Well that was a lie because she was kind of hiding. They were officially in Sugar Valley. She wasn't sure what awaited them here but she knew that they all three knew the area, very well. Carol knew from Daryl that him and Merle hunted here as kids, they knew the woods and town, but she wasn't so sure beyond that. She's overheard Logan asking his dad about people around here. Carol figured that if they did come here that of course they'd know people but she was anxious. Was it more family? Was it a woman? Was she jealous? What was wrong with her?

Carol sighed heavily and Merle chuckled. "I take that as a yes."

"You'll take it however you want regardless of what I say."

Merle nodded along and just smiled at her even more. At times she wasn't sure he really was Daryl's brother. Their looks weren't even really close. Sure they had the same eyes but other than that it was so different. Merle was taller and more stocky. Daryl was more lean and whipcord like. He had a grace about him that made her think of a wild animal. Merle was more bull in a china shop, intent on causing damage everywhere he went. That left Logan. He was still goofy more than half the time and she'd seen him fall down more than a few times. That was mostly when he was goofing off or trying to get his dad to rough house with him. Other than that she was starting to see that same grace and stride in Logan that his dad had.

"Is this over you panting after Daryl?"

"I'm _not_ panting after your brother." Carol rolled her eyes at him and looked over the area again.

Merle looked back towards where Logan and Daryl disappeared earlier. He searched the area and scowled before looking at her again. Carol raised a brow at him. Daryl pointedly took Logan with him leaving Merle with her. She wasn't sure why, because here lately she was usually around Daryl more and more. Maybe she was getting on his nerves. Dear God maybe Merle was right. She was panting after him like a dog.

"Do you often like to lie to yourself?"

Carol glared at him, "I'm not above hitting you."

"I don't doubt that." Merle grinned, "Something tells me you quite enjoy hitting men. Can't wait to see how my brother takes that. I mean you did stab him- maybe he'll be into it."

"Into what?" Daryl questioned suddenly.

Carol went rigid and Merle leered. Logan was standing next to him his hair pasted to his head, he'd clearly cleaned up. He wasn't coated in blood like he was earlier. She realized Daryl was cleaned up as well. Both were in fresh clothes and Carol raised a brow. She was suddenly jealous because she was filthy and felt like a damn hobo now. Maybe she should have went with them after all...

"Ear muffs." Merle chuckled.

"Blow me." Logan snapped, "I'm not a goddamn kid."

Merle cocked a brow at him and Logan flushed. Carol wasn't sure what Merle's look was but Daryl shook his head in warning. Carol raised a brow because it wasn't often Daryl intervened when Merle teased his son. Merle never really pushed Logan or tried to upset him like he would his brother.

"Merle stop." Daryl shook his head. Merle turned to him instead and smiled. "Stop."

Logan glared down at the ground and huffed, "Where are we staying tonight? I'm tired."

Daryl stepped past them all and Merle fell in step. Carol trailed along with them but Logan bumped into her. He leaned his head on her shoulder wrapping his arm around her torso. He was using her as a pillow as he yawned.

"Carol you smell like my dad." He muttered.

Carol flushed violently but there wasn't anything to be said. He was aware that more often than not she ended up in Daryl's clothes. Here lately she'd was sleeping in his jacket, he didn't seem bothered since he looked like he was a damned furnace, but to her the nights were getting cool. She didn't really have any of her own clothes and Merle's were a no go. Logan's were sparse and Daryl had more then them some how. She wasn't sure how that came about considering the amount. Logan mentioned something about he'd panicked and grabbed more than he thought. Daryl apparently was already packed for something then Logan happened so he had more than them.

"You're dead on your feet."

"It's kind of comforting." He mumbled. He mumbled something else but she didn't quite understand him. She heard something about not being mad but she wasn't sure what he was talking about.

Carol flushed again and Daryl turned looking over his shoulder, his eyes searching for his son. When he seen Carol basically dragging him he stopped. He said something to Merle before jogging back to them. Her eyes ran over him and she swallowed watching as sweat caused his clothes to cling to him a bit tighter than usual. Yes he was like a furnace... That was it..that was all. His eyes met hers and she realized she got caught ogling him. Carol swallowed as he stepped into his son. Logan grinned at him and Daryl took his weight off her. He grunted and then he was forcing him to take his own steps.

"Stop acting like a damn baby." Daryl chuckled.

"I'm the youngest here. I get to act like a baby if I want, Carol wasn't complaining."

"That's because Carol fucking coddles you." Daryl retorted.

"I do not coddle him." Carol shot back.

Daryl laughed then and Logan looked over at him. Carol watched as he took his dad in. Daryl had a slight smile to his face and Logan started smiling.

"You kind of do Carol." Logan grinned but his voice was rough with sleep.

Daryl snorted and hefted Logan higher up and started walking more. Merle slipped between her and Logan and took more of his weight. He was blinking owlishly at her and grinned even more. They walked for a while. Daryl was talking lowly to his brother and she silently listened as Merle laid out plans. Apparently he was taking watch tonight. That'd leave her, Daryl, and Logan together. She swallowed and rubbed her throat.

"Dad." Logan slurred sleepily. "Dadddd."

"What Logan."

"Dad." Logan demanded his attention. "Carol smells like you."

Merle's eyes shot to her leering and Carol flipped him off before walking ahead. If they were going to be taking over with Logan she'd keep her eyes out for trouble. Not that she knew where they were going but the vehicles weren't far.

She let out a breath when the vehicles were left untouched. No walkers were around and she opened the back passenger door for them. Daryl hauled Logan into the SUV with ease and shut the door. Logan stretched out and was out easily. Carol watched quietly struck with the mental image of Daryl doing this more often than not as Logan grew up. She could see Logan being packed around by his dad like it was the most natural thing in the world. Merle and Daryl both told her that Logan was needy and clingy. She got that on her own though just being around him. It wasn't that he was bad, it was that he just wanted his dad's attention, and he always had it.

Daryl stretched and turned to them, "We'll sleep in the vehicle's tonight. I don't want to start going through houses as the sun sets."

Carol nodded, "No, not without good enough light. I agree."

"Well aren't you two just adorable." Merle cooed.

"Fuck you." Carol and Daryl mirrored.

Merle's smile only grew and he winked at them. He looked towards the vehicle but Logan's snores were loud now. Carol shifted and looked in on him. She's forgotten that he'd had watch last night and didn't go to bed when everyone else was up, despite his dad trying to get him too.

"Carol I've told you that I'm not fucking my brothers wife." Merle patted her shoulder.

Daryl flushed violently and walked away. Carol glared at Merle. He continued to refer to her as Daryl's wife despite her telling him not to. He had Logan doing it now too. She grimaced at him and he smiled at her. The driver side door opened and Daryl was in the SUV. They'd switched out after a few days of being in the truck together. They needed more room.

"You know you love it."

Carol sighed, "Why won't you let it go?"

"Because you're both hard headed." Merle stated like it was obvious. "Did you know Logan is mad at him? I bet you didn't."

Carol stepped closer to him. He was right. She didn't know. Merle flashed a concerned look towards the vehicle. He caught her arm and pulled her further away. The sun was setting more and they were in shadows now. The sound of frogs and crickets stirring.

"Logan asked him why he was avoiding you."

"We aren't avoiding each other." Carol lied.

Merle stared right at her like she was stupid. Carol blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. Merle mirrored her but the result was completely different. He looked like a drill sergeant ready to tear into her.

"Really? That's the answer you're going with?" Merle sighed, "Jesus you two are fucking boring."

"Merle."

Merle smiled at her but the look was forced. "You know damn well you're both avoiding each other."

"Is there a point to this?" Carol snapped.

"Touchy?" Merle looked towards the vehicle again, "Logan's noticed and thinks you two are fighting or something. He got into it with Daryl. Apparently he was blaming his dad because he said Daryl was a dick so it had to be him."

Carol smiled at him and started laughing. "We aren't fighting."

"I know that, you know that, and Daryl knows that. Logan though don't get why you two won't be around each other for more than a few minutes before trying to escape."

They were quiet and Carol thought over the trip here. She'd had a few more awkward moments with Daryl. Mostly her walking up on him changing or waking up face down on his stomach. She still wasn't sure how she ended up in that position but something told her that Merle had something to do with it. Either way that morning was stuck in her head just as much as the morning at the CDC. Both times she was greeted by his morning wood, not something she expected and not something she was going to forget.

"It's not that bad."

Merle shook his head, "What the fuck are you going to do when we're settled? Hmm? You can't use searching the highway for supplies as an excuse to not be around him."

Carol shifted on her feet. If they were somewhere where they could actually rest then things would maybe be different. Then she could appreciate things for what they were instead of thinking of the dead that were out there. Maybe she wouldn't be so frustrated with the fact that she looked like a greasy hobo that was smeared in mud. She had half a mind to go wake Daryl up and demand he take her where ever he took Logan earlier. She'd turned down his offer earlier to go with him and Logan, now she regretted it. If she'd considered that they were going to get cleaned up she would have jumped at the chance.

"I can see those gears turning." Merle's voice was different, "I'm not telling you what to do. Hell I don't even know what he'll do. I just know that Logan is a pushy asshole and he's never showed interest like he is now. Every time you get a smile out of Daryl or cause him to laugh- Logan's filing that away."

"No pressure." Carol muttered. "Hey Merle..."

He turned towards her. He arched a brow and the last of the light died.

"I heard Logan talking about knowing people here..."

Merle nodded, "Yeah our mom was from her. We've got land here and a few family members. We were heading this way when we got caught up with those idiots back in Atlanta." Carol waited for him to say something else. He looked off for a minute before looking back at her. "Logan's mom was from around here too. Whatever happened to that bitch."

Merle walked away but not before telling her to get some sleep. She stayed where she was for a few more minutes thinking about. They might have family alive. Logan's mother might be alive. Was their mother? What family was here. How far was the land that they owned. How much room did they have? Was their a place to stay on said land. She was left with more questions than answers. But despite all that she kept circling back to Logan's mother. The thought of her made Carol's gut clench. Logan mentioned her few times and each time it wasn't nice. She never wanted anything to do with him but he'd told her that she'd came around a few times. Not for him he'd told her but for his dad. She'd still held a torch for Daryl but Logan said his dad never had anything to do with her. The thought of that woman coming around and causing that hurt she'd heard in Logan's voice to surface lit her on fire.

Carol climbed into the vehicle and Logan mumbled in his sleep. Daryl shifted and looked over his shoulder towards his son. Carol shut the door and he tossed her his jacket. She wrapped up immediately and snorted remembering Logan telling her how much she smelled like Daryl.

"What?"

Carol looked over at Daryl and grinned, "Logan told me it was comforting that I smelled like you."

Daryl's face flushed and he closed his eyes. He didn't say anything but she could tell he wanted to. He was holding back a lot of things he wanted to say to her. He'd get this look start to say something then his mouth would snap shut. She knew why. She got it because she felt the same. Despite the attraction his son came first. He wasn't going to get distracted and let a chance for his son to get hurt happen. Not after seeing Logan get hurt at the CDC. It'd scared all three of them and Daryl just wanted to get him somewhere without idiots, so he said. So when she seen certain looks in his eyes when he was looking at her she done her best to ignore it. It was hard though and it was getting harder. So they made a point to not be alone together, it was easier that way.

"Go to sleep Carol." Daryl's voice was rough causing her to smile. "You're thinking too hard and the sounds keeping me awake."


	19. Chapter 19

He could feel the tension in his family as they worked their way beyond the burned out road and vehicles. His own thought gave him pause though and his steps stuttered. Since when was Carol already looped in with his family, in his own mind? He'd never done that before. It was always him and Merle before Logan; with no one after his son.

Daryl cut his eyes over to his son and Logan had a slight smile on his face. Merle was of course running off at the mouth but it never failed to make Logan laugh. He wasn't sure what his brother was saying to him since they were just far enough away that he couldn't hear. With that he looked to his other side and Carol was walking just as quietly next to him, automatically syncing her stride with his. It was unsettling how easy that came about.

He rubbed his face roughly and Carol looked over. Concern was in her face but he ignored it, he had to. If he didn't then he wasn't sure that his tightly held control wouldn't start to unravel.

"Are you feeling alright?" Carol spoke quietly.

Daryl nodded jerkily. Was he though? His son was pissed off at him. Merle was making more and more leering comments about the state of Carol's panties sans his dick. Then Carol- it wasn't that she said anything to really fight with him but then she didn't not do that either. He could see a glint in her eyes at times and then she'd say something that would cause his blood to race and he'd have to walk away. What the fuck was wrong with him? Was he a thirteen year old? He was more hormonal than his own goddamn teenage son.

"Is this about earlier?"

Daryl groaned and sped up. Carol snorted and picked her pace up. He felt eyes on him and sure enough Logan was scowling at him. Why was it that he was blamed for whatever it was Logan thought was wrong?

"CAROL!" Merle called for her.

Carol's hand shot out stalling him as he stepped around a car that would divide them for a while. She looked towards his brother but her grip on him was tight. Her nails were digging in and he stared at her.

"He can take a dick better than he can take a joke."

Daryl spun around but it was too late. His brother was gone and he could hear Logan's laughter. He was pissed off for more than just Merle saying shit like that. He was use to his brother telling people he was gay. He'd had more than half the people that met him at one point convinced that his brother was gay and some woman took pity on him and that's how he got Logan. Merle loved to spin a story.

"Well..." Carol laughed.

"Shut up." Daryl muttered.

Her laughter was musical and she finally released his arm.

"His loud ass is going to cause more dead to show up. We're supposed to be sneaking around." Daryl snapped.

Carol raised a brow, "Someone's moody."

"Carol."

She grinned at him and shrugged, "This is over earlier isn't it? This why you tried to get Logan to go with you?"

"I tried to get him to go with me because he's my fucking son." He muttered. The sun was scorching on the asphalt and the heat rising off of it was making the air feel thick. "And because he's a dick and thinks I'm being mean to you he's...he's a dick."

"Hardly." Carol laughed digging around in a jeep. "Overheard him telling Merle that you needed to stop avoiding me."

Daryl rifled through the glove compartment of another vehicle and ignored her. He wasn't exactly ignoring her but he wasn't seeking her out either. Being around her fucked with his head. He lost focus.

"We're avoiding each other so I don't know why he just blames you. It's easier I guess." Carol nodded, "You're his dad so he's use to blaming you."

Daryl eyed her but tucked away a first aid kit. He shook his head at her words. Logan was dramatic at times. Thinking of the dramatic shit his son liked to pull at times made him think of his cousin and his son. His chest was tight considering he wasn't sure who all survived. Who all made it here. Not that they'd all made a plan together besides him and his brother but the others would know where they were going.

Carol moved closer to him and held her hand out. "What do you think of these? Chance it?"

Daryl turned and looked at her. She had a few Protein Bars in her hand and he eyed them. They'd been baking in the sun for god knows how long. He shifted closer and plucked one up and inspected the package. It was intact and he tore it open. Carol's mouth popped open as the strong scent of chocolate and peanut butter wafted out.

He met her eyes the same time he took a bite. Her eyes were comically wide and she licked her lips. He knew it wasn't because they were hungry because it was far from it. His hoarder of a brother and son apparently took everything from his house that was there as far as food went. That included what was in the smoke house. They were far from hungry.

"Is that chocolate?" Carol's voice was breathy and he snorted. He took another bite and groaned nodding at her. Her eyes were darker and she stepped closer before looking at her hand. "This one is oatmeal."

Daryl laughed and she made a disgruntled noise before lunging at him. He stumbled backwards and fell into a burnt down car. She was climbing up him and he couldn't help but to laugh at her futile attempts at capturing his hand that had the chocolate. Carol glared at him and he just smiled even bigger.

"Dick."

"If you're implying I have one, yes, we both know I do." He taunted.

Carol's jaw popped open and she stared at him for a second. It was long enough for him to take another bite. Carol was literally climbing his body now and he struggled against her rapidly aggressive movements. He didn't expect her to react like this. When she got her legs around his waist using that as leverage as both hands fought with his arm, he started laughing.

Daryl moved quick and caught her by the back of the head holding her in place. Carol sputtered and met his eyes the same time he shoved the last bite into her mouth. He pushed her mouth shut as her eyes went half lidded and she sagged against him. A moan slipped past her lips and he was forced to support her weight. Her grip on him tightened and he forced himself to breathe slower and not notice her scent. She did fucking smell like him. Even after she'd got cleaned up this morning, she still smelled like him.

"Carol." His voice was rough. He needed space.

Carol raised her head licking her lips and his eyes zeroed in on the motion. A sound just the the right of them had Daryl's head turning the same time Carol jerked a knife free from his waistband. Her feet hit the ground the same time his eyes widened and he swore under his breath. Merle was standing there staring right at them.

Carol's chest was heaving and the knife in her hand was poised to strike. Merle grinned suddenly and waggled his brows.

"You know it's a good thing I circled around since the two of you were taking your precious ass time." He stepped around the overturned bike, "Thought you might've run into trouble but I see that wasn't the issue at hand."

Carol stood from her crouch and turned without saying anything to his brother. Daryl was trying to ignore the burning sensation that was racing through his veins. He jerked like he'd been shot though when her small hand met the skin of his stomach just even with his jeans. She slid the knife back into the sheath.

"By all means if you need a few more minutes I can distract your son." He chuckled at Daryl, "You did tell her earlier you'd go down first."

"Goddamn it!" Daryl barked.

Carol spun and looked at him, "I knew that was what it was!"

He threw his hands up and stormed right by his brother. He was forced to climb over a burned truck but at this point he'd take that to them both taunting him. He couldn't say a damned thing around any of them without them twisting his words. Carol was just as perverted as his brother. He hadn't meant it the way she'd took it this morning when they'd been up on that overturned bus but that's exactly how the two of them took it. They'd given him shit all morning to the point that he was pointedly avoiding them both so Logan just got pissier with him.

"What's wrong with you?"

Daryl looked up rubbing ash and soot down his jeans from his hands. "Nothing." He huffed.

Logan raised a brow at him but he could hear Carol and Merle coming. He picked his pace up and Logan jogged towards him. Carol and Merle's laugh was behind him now and he thought about turning around and punching his brother. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't know how to not run his mouth or because he'd interrupted. Either way he needed to cool off.

"Are you fighting with her now?"

"No."

"Are you mad at Merle?"

Daryl looked over at his son. Logan was smiling at him and he felt a smile steal over his own face.

"Is this because taxation is theft?" Logan's voice was devoid of all emotion.

Daryl came to an abrupt stop and looked at him. Logan was picking at his nails and looked over at him. He heard him wrong that was all. He wasn't hearing shit he'd heard from his brother his entire life spilling from his son's mouth. No, the heat was getting to him that was all.

Logan elbowed him, "Carol looks like you apologized."

Daryl looked over his shoulder and she did look different. She looked lighter and it grated his nerves. It grated his nerves because every bit of the tension she'd been carrying poured into him and now his nuts were hurting. All because she thought it'd be a good idea to climb around on him.

It wasn't long before Carol caught up to them as Merle continued giving him strange looks. At least it wasn't the smug knowing ones he'd got back in that pile up. When they finally made it through this shit and got somewhere he could sleep, not be trapped with his brother and her constantly then it wouldn't be so bad. Yeah all they needed was some space.

"Carol listen to me when I tell you- our government isn't coming to help." Merle sounded pissed off. Daryl grimaced knowing what was coming. He was building towards a rant. "They've never been concerned with their people or shit else. It's all about money, oil, and what they can steal."

"Okay but-" Carol started.

Daryl shot her a look as Merle interrupted her. She looked at him wide eyed as Merle really got going. He shook his head silently begging her to not egg him on.

"They bombed Atlanta. They didn't try to get anyone out. It was a ruse- woman open your eyes. They got as many people there as they could and burned them all." Merle waved his hand around the burned road, "Slaughtering the sheep and culling the herd."

Carol moved closer to Daryl and raised a brow at him. Merle was not ranting to Logan and Logan was nodding along.

"Is he always so..."

"Yes." Daryl deadpanned.

"Wasn't he in the military?"

"Yes."

Carol looked over at his brother before looking at him again, "I'm guessing he got kicked out."

Daryl looked over at her and smiled, "Bingo. He beat the shit out of a higher up."

Carol nodded, "I bet he's proud."

"You have no idea."

They were silent as they worked back to the vehicles. Carol was close to him and he ignored the lingering heat from earlier. Logan wasn't ignoring him now so that was a plus. Instead he kept looking at them with raised brows and then staring at Carol. He could see his son getting irritated but didn't have it in him to say anything. What was he supposed to say anyways? They were a mess. Besides they'd be off the highway by tonight and that was what he wanted. Him and Merle just had to shift a few vehicles around before they could move on.

"How many did you say needed to be moved?"

Merle cleared his throat, spitting to the side and looked head. "I counted at least six."

Once they got the start of the pile up cleared it wasn't as bad to get the SUV and bike through. It just left him and Merle wore out from working in the heat. Carol was driving and Logan was talking her ear off but that was better than him sulking. He was speculating what happened to Shane's group. Daryl didn't want to think about it because every time he did he got pissed off. He wished he'd punched Shane at least one last time before they'd all split up.

"That's all of them." Daryl panted as he turned back to the SUV. Merle straddled the bike and nodded, "You lead."

Daryl slid into the front passenger seat as Logan climbed over the middle console not bothering to just get out and walk to the passenger back door. When Daryl got in Carol handed him a water bottle and looked him over. He ignored it and leaned his head back.

"I was telling Carol about that time Merle shoved you off the old rail bridge and caused you break you arm on rocks in the water." Logan chimed in. "He's got the scar around his elbow. Hasn't even had time to fade all the way."

"What are you all? Five." Carol smiled.

Daryl looked back at Logan and he was sprawled out. He met his dads eyes and there was a question there Daryl didn't want to address. He knew that Logan was tense about heading to this place but it was better than where they'd lived. Logan went to a school that was close to Atlanta and Daryl often worked in Atlanta. They couldn't stay there because the amount of people around there that were turning. If they did they'd die. Sugar Valley was just as much home and they'd still been there if it wasn't for his work. It'd been a long time since Logan came back here, every time he'd come in Logan pointedly went to his uncles place or a friends, and Daryl knew what was on his mind.


	20. Chapter 20

The wind picked up and he sighed knowing that a storm was coming. It wasn't that they'd be out in it but that he knew the air was going to be damp and musty, no open windows tonight. Leaning forward over the console of the SUV Logan eyed his dad. He was knocked out and his legs were kicked up on the dash.

"I could have driven you know." Logan spoke quietly. "I know where we're going. Merle and my dad both need to sleep."

"Well if they both sleep who is going to drive the bike?" Carol smiled shaking her head.

Logan made an affronted noise and sighed, "I could drive the bike. You're driving this and they could sleep."

"Your dad told you no."

Logan gave a long suffering sigh and laid his head down on the console. "Carol, don't take his siiiide." He whined, "It's not fair. I found you first."

Carol snorted and looked down at him. Logan beamed at her and her smile got bigger. He closed his eyes letting the sounds of his dad's deep breathing calm his racing nerves. He'd been sick to his stomach since it got close to sunset. He knew they were close. He knew these roads, it'd been where he grew up for the most part. It wasn't until last year that his dad moved because of his job and that he'd started school in a new area. He'd be excited to get out and didn't ever want to come back. He knew what was here and he only hoped that the same dread wouldn't show it's face.

"Should I wake him up?" Her voice was soft.

Logan cracked his eyes open and then set up, "No, I can get out and unlock the gates."

Carol looked at him but he didn't say anything. He was still trying to figure them out. He knew his dad better than anyone. He wasn't shy about telling Logan exactly what he was thinking. He was a straight shooter but he'd seen his dad pointedly avoiding things lately. Mainly Carol. It pissed him off because he could tell it bothered her even if she wasn't saying anything. He didn't want whatever tension between them there was to cause her to leave. He'd never seen his dad laugh at anything a woman said, or even smile. He usually scowled and muttered something before walking away.

"Carol why are you and my dad fighting?"

Carol slowed down as Merle started taking a different route. She didn't say anything at first and Logan started fidgeting.

"We're not fighting."

Logan scoffed, "Merle told me he seen you two actually fighting this time."

Carol snorted, "That wasn't a fight."

Logan stared at her and then nudged his dad. Daryl groaned. He stretched, arching his back and cracked his eyes open. Logan swung around the seat and slapped him in the chest. Daryl grunted and set up glaring back at him. Logan smiled widely and his dad's glare softened.

"We're almost there."

"So does either of you want to tell me where we're going?"

Logan sighed and Daryl looked back at him. He gave his dad a considering look and planned to corner him later. Part of him felt guilty for his thoughts but the other part of him just didn't care. He wasn't sure what was worse. He knew he should care, wasn't that what was expected of him?

"Logan."

He looked up meeting his dad's eyes. He looked concerned and Logan tried to smile. His dad wasn't convinced so he let it drop.

"Stay with Carol."

Carol turned to him and scowled, "I'm not a baby Daryl."

He stared right at her and arched a brow. Logan set back as that weird tension enveloped them again. It made him shift but neither noticed. He took a moment to watch them. He was sure his dad was going to have some snide comment but instead he watched his dad chew back his retort. Carol looked like she was ready to bite his head off.

"Stay with Carol." Daryl ordered.

Logan nodded. He would. He wouldn't leave her alone since she didn't know the area. His dad slipped out of the vehicle and Logan watched as he grabbed his jacket, his pack, and weapons. Tension wrapped around his shoulders and he crawled over the console. He hated any time he was separated from his dad. They didn't know what was out there and the thought of something happening with no one to watch his dad's back had bile rising in his throat. What if he got hurt? What if someone was out there and attacked him?

"Logan breathe." Carol's voice was soft as her hand touched his arm.

He looked over and met her pale blue eyes. He forced himself to match her breathing and she smiled at him.

"Your dad will be back." Carol's voice was still that soft motherly tone that he'd never used on him before her. "He'll always come back for you. He fought his way through Atlanta and through me to get to you. I think he can handle himself out there."

Logan nodded, "You stabbed my dad."

Carol smiled and tilted her head, "I thought he was going to hurt you."

"You two are weird." Logan muttered, "If Merle stabbed him he wouldn't have been that nice."

Carol laughed and Logan smiled. "I doubt that."

"I don't." Logan shook his head. "They fight bad. Wait till we aren't on the road all the time. Merle will start in on him and my dad will take it for a little while until he blows up."

Carol sighed, "I'm with a bunch of children."

"Don't call my dad your kid." Logan grimaced, "It's weird."

Carol snorted but they got quiet. He felt tense and he stared into the dark. The night was silent. No crickets, no frogs, not even a distant coyote or owl to be heard. It was odd. He knew what that meant though and focused on the woods.

His dad appeared not but a few minutes later and jogged towards Merle. Merle nodded and slapped him on the back. Daryl slid into the back seat and nudged Carol. He watched her turn and her eyes appraise him, he could tell she was searching for injuries.

"Gates open follow him. I'll get out when you drive through and shut it. Just keep going and I'll catch up at the house."

Logan spun and glared, "Fuck that."

Logan glared at his dad but he just raised a brow. He hated that look. He hated how his dad could disarm him with such a simple gesture.

"You aren't walking around out here at night alone." Logan snapped, "That's begging to get your dick bit off."

Daryl made a face but Carol interrupted. "Logan."

"No Carol! He isn't going alone. You all said we shouldn't be alone, there's no fucking reason he should be alone out there. We don't know what's happened here or how bad the walkers are."

Daryl sighed and rubbed his face. Carol looked at him in the rearview mirror just as Merle passed through the gates. He grabbed his door handle and Logan grabbed his bicep. He knew he looked upset and was being dramatic but he couldn't help but remember how things were when his dad was in Atlanta. That pit of despair that was in his chest.

Carol stopped and Logan stared at his dad. Both of them looked over suddenly when Carol's door opened.

"Carol what the fuck." Logan barked. "Get in here!"

"Daryl come on. Logan drive to the house with your uncle." Carol ordered. Logan stared at her forgetting to hold on to his dad. He appeared next to her and Logan glared at them both. "You didn't want him alone, he's not. Now go."

Logan glared at them both but the look from his dad had his mouth snapping shut. He climbed into the driver seat and watched as they faded into the trees. What was his dad upto that he wanted to walk up to the house anyways? It didn't make sense to him. Anything that needed to be done could have waited until morning. He looked into the rearview mirror hoping to catch a glimpse of them but there was nothing but fog where they'd been.


	21. Chapter 21

Carol padded silently next to Daryl; they'd been out there long enough that she was starting feel fatigue set in. He was still soldiering on. Night was already really set in and she knew that Merle and Logan were going to be worried over them. It had to be an hour if not more already that they'd been out here. He moved with ease through the thick underbrush and fog. Staying close to him was easy enough but she was on edge. The want to ask him why they were out here and not at the house was on the tip of her tongue. Though she kept biting it back because it was clear he was searching for something. Carol tried to take in her surroundings but it was much darker under the cover of the trees.

Daryl paused suddenly and Carol slammed into his back forcing a grunt from him. His hand shot back gripping her arm and pulling her even tighter towards him. Carol searched for whatever brought him up short. A snap of limbs to the left of them had him spinning her and pinning her in place, with her between him and a tree. Carol's chest pressed into the tree roughly and she could feel the fast rise and fall of his chest against her back.

"Daryl?" Carol whispered.

He shushed her and shifted against her. She fidgeted, she was trying to focus on the sounds around them but it was hard to with the way his body was molded to hers. He turned slightly and his hand braced against the tree right next to her breast. The movement wasn't meant to be sexual in any way but his forearm was now pressed against her breast while his hand was slightly between her breast and the tree. Her breathing picked up and all those feelings she'd been having since meeting him roared to life.

Biting her lip roughly to stifle her breathing as his body pivoted again him clearing listening to something. Each movement had his hips arching into her butt more and the feel of him so tightly pressed to her was like a drug. It was almost enough to give her that buzz but not enough to sate her need. Carol pressed back into him without meaning to shifting slightly. She heard his breathing hitch and his hand shot to her hip stalling her movements. His grip was tight but he didn't push her away. Carol widened her stance and arched her back despite his efforts to hold her still and he made a noise deep in his throat. Pressing into him again her mouth popped open with the definitive press of his cock against her ass.

That snap was closer this time and he spun around suddenly and Carol was left feeling bereft. The sound of a wet squelch let her know he'd killed a walker but she was to focused on him. Carol stared at him as best she could with the way he was standing and the way he refused to look at her.

Carol forced herself away from the tree and walked closer to him. "Why are we out here?" Her voice was breathy and she watched as his eyes swung towards her. The night kept them shielded but she could see that his jaw was tense. "What are you looking for?"

"Checking the fence." Daryl muttered.

His voice was hoarse and the sound shot straight to her core. She pressed her thighs together, something he didn't miss. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like he was cursing his life. Carol stepped closer to him and was about to say something but him adjusting his pants made her mouth snap shut, he was just as turned on as her; the hardon he was sporting and she was sure she'd felt made that obvious. Carol licked her lips and felt triumphant with the realization that he was just effected as her. She was starting to doubt that he was still feeling any attraction to her but...Now she wasn't so doubtful. Grinning she stepped in front of him and he scowled at her.

He turned on his heel and walked away. Carol let her head fall back and laughed loudly. She wasn't worried about walkers because they'd walked this entire place. The fence was in good shape and they'd only found one walker. Jogging to catch up to him she laughed again and nudged him.

He glared at her but she only smiled at him. "Honestly Daryl, I had no idea you _liked_ me so much." Carol purred.

He picked his pace up but she kept up with him easy enough. They were almost out of the threes now and she could see light ahead. The thought of having possible running water was like an adrenaline rush.

"I don't like you." He huffed.

Carol snorted, "That's is obviously a lie...or was that someone else back there?"

"Never said I like you Carol." He growled. She started to talk again and he rounded on her stalling her. "It was your ass. I never claimed to not like your ass."

Carol's mouth dropped open but he turned and started walking again. Carol stood there for a second before she heard him start cussing again. When she caught up she was met with Logan and Merle both staring at Daryl. Daryl was red faced and glaring at Merle as he shined a light into his face. He looked like he wanted to the ground to swallow him up.

"Well atleast you liking her ass is out in the open." Logan laughed.

"If you two just wanted to fuck around you didn't have to go into the woods for it." Merle deadpanned, "Damn sure didn't have to take two fucking hours."

Daryl let his head fall back on his shoulders and stared at the sky. "We weren't fucking around."

Carol wasn't sure what to say because she was still processing what he'd said a minute ago. Logan was smiling at his dad and started walking with him. Merle fell in step with her and she stayed quiet. Her heart was beating faster as she watched a set of wings get further away. Logan was laughing and talking to him, nudging his dad, and reminding her again of a puppy.

"Silent treatment?" Merle questioned.

Carol looked over and shook her head, "I'm not ignoring you."

"What the fuck were you two out here for?"

Carol shrugged her shoulders still watching Daryl. He looked over his shoulder at her suddenly and she didn't miss the look there. He could say he didn't like her all he wanted but it was obvious he felt something, and it was more than just her ass. He was just as crass as his brother sometimes.

"Checking the fence."

"For two hours?"

"Yes."

"Fucking liars." Merle laughed.

Carol sighed, "We weren't fooling around."

"Then what the hell was he talking about your ass for?"

Carol grinned and shrugged her shoulders, "Stating the obvious I guess."

She walked up the porch steps and stopped where she was. She hadn't expected a house as big as this. She'd expected maybe two rooms; three at max. The living room alone was bigger than her studio apartment had been. Carol walked further in and she heard Merle shut and lock the door behind them. Logan walked into the room eating something and smiled at her, it was mischievous and she immediately didn't trust it.

"I already took your stuff to your room." Logan smiled even wider.

Carol nodded slowly but Merle appeared, "Let Daryl know I already shut and locked all the shudders."

Carol scowled at them since she was missing something. Logan pointed down the hall the same time a thud sounded. Well she knew where Daryl was. Carol slid her jacket off her shoulders and walked down the hall. The sound of a bed was amazing and she was more than ready to get some sleep that wasn't her curled up on a car seat.

Walking down the hall she took in the mass of pictures that decorated the walls. She seen a lot of Logan through the years and quite a few of Merle. There were pictures of Daryl and Merle together; Daryl and his son. It was charming and she smiled letting her eyes search out possible pictures of the thing that spawned Logan and somehow seduced Daryl. There was none. She seen pictures of a woman but she was older than what Daryl mentioned of Logan's mother. Daryl's mom?

Carol came to a stop after passing a den and a bathroom. There was one other room down here and the door was cracked. The sounds were coming from in there and she knew that was where Daryl was. Walking forward she walked right into the room and his head snapped up. Carol stalled staring at him wide eyed. He was shirtless and his jeans were down around his ankles. He was basically standing in his underwear looking like a deer in headlights.

"Carol?"

She cleared her throat and forced herself to stop visually molesting the man. "Um...yeah..Well Merle told me to tell you that the shutters are closed and locked."

He raised a brow at her and went ahead kicking his jeans off. He was standing in black boxers and just staring at her. He looked flushed and startled.

"Yeah...he already told me and so did Logan." He deadpanned.

Carol swallowed again as she realized what the look in Logan's eyes were. Forcing her eyes off him she looked down. Eyes widening at the sight of her bags right there. RIGHT in his room, clearly this was his room. Who the hell else would it be? The man was in here changing!

Carol growled and bent down snatching her bags. Jerking them up she yelped when they spilled everywhere. They'd been unzipped, on purpose of course, and now were spilled everywhere.

"He's a dick." Carol shook her head, "My god you told me he was and I just laughed it off; you were right."

Daryl didn't say anything and she looked over when she seen him walk across the room. He pulled out a pair of sleep pants and stepped into them while grabbing a shirt. Carol watched him quietly, knowing he knew she was watching. Every line of his body was define and mouth water.

"While I don't deny being right again...remind me who I called a dick?" Daryl chuckled. He turned and looked at her arching a brow.

She stared at him before smiling at his shirt. It was a Jim Morrison shirt that was tattered and torn, clearly well worn and loved. She wanted it. Carol smiled at him and he glared. He knew that look because she'd already took two of his other shirts that were older band shirts. They were just wore out enough to be perfect.

"Your son." Carol laughed, "And I want that."

"No." He deadpanned.

"Daryl give it to me." Carol whine, "I'll even say please."

"Blow me." He snorted.

"If that's what it takes." She said with a long suffering sigh.

"OH MY GOD!" Logan barked. "I can't with you two."

Both looked over at the door seeing Logan turning around and almost running. Daryl barked out a laugh and Carol realized exactly how it sounded out of context. Well that'd be awkward in the morning but she still wanted the shirt.

"I'll trade you shirts." Carol smiled.

He glared at her, "That's my goddamn shirt you have on."

Carol shrugged at him and he tilted his head. A calculating look came into his eyes and a slow smile slid into place. It was serpentine and he raised a brow at her. He whipped his shirt over his head and held it out to her. Carol tried to grab it but he held it out of reach. Carol scowled at him but he shook his head.

"Trade, like you said."

Carol glared at him realizing he was calling her bluff. She wasn't ashamed of her body and instead done just like him. Only problem was she forgot she wasn't wearing a bra. It only took the widening of his eyes to remind her but it was too late. She snatched his Morrison shirt and pulled it on. It smelled of him.

He tossed her dirtied shirt in corner shook his head. "Goddamn."

"Oh hell no." Carol barked, "You put that on right now."

"I never said I'd wear it." He laughed.

"Logan comes by it honest I see, you dick."

Daryl gave her a charming over dramatic smile. Carol huffed and threw the dirty shirt into his face. She glared at him ready to fight him into it. She wasn't sure why she wanted him to put it on so bad. She felt possessive of him. This place made her feel that way. A feeling in the pit of stomach was making it worse. Like something was coming and she wanted to see him in her shirt; technically his- that smelled like her.

He glared and Carol slapped him in the chest, "Jesus fuck Carol why are you always hitting me."

He pulled the shirt on and made a point to mock salute her. Carol nodded sharply and smiled. She looked around the room and realized there was no womanly touch here. It was completely masculine, completely Daryl. The only picture was of him and his son, Carol let a smile show and winked at him.


	22. Chapter 22

Logan cackled like a fool as he ran down the hall towards his uncle. He wasn't a bit quiet as he burst into the room causing Merle to sling a water bottle at him. Merle was wide eyed and glaring at him as he grabbed another bottle.

"Is there a reason you're being a jackass?" Merle barked.

Logan grinned like a fool and jumped up on the counter smiling. Merle regarded him silently as he took a deep drink of water. He knew it was a matter of time before his dad came down here after him.

"What do you think is really going on between them?" Logan questioned.

He wasn't stupid and he wasn't a little kid. Something happened between Carol and his dad, he was just curious how they seen it. He was nosey after all. He was use to his dad telling him everything. He'd never hid anything from his dad and his dad never hid from him. He didn't care a bit to tell his dad about how he pissed on his math book one day to spite his teacher. Whipped it out right there in class but then he knew that was different from whatever was going on in that room.

He'd seen the way Carol looked at his dad and the way his dad avoided being alone with her. He wasn't stupid. The tension was thick between those two. Carol was always saying something snarky to his dad to get a rise out of him.

"I know you aren't stupid." Merle snorted, "You're a Dixon."

Logan nodded and leaned back into the cabinets. He was hungry but the thought of getting the food made thoughts of eating leave. Besides he knew the second he started to eat would be when his dad showed up and slapped his food into his face.

"Do you think they're just fucking?" Logan questioned eyeing Merle's food.

Merle took a big bite and smiled letting it show. Logan made a face but smiled regardless. He could hear Carol but not what she was saying and smiled. She was no doubt complaining about her destroyed bag. If he had to he'd drag the spare rooms mattresses outside and the couches. Sure there was his and Merle's beds besides his dad's but no woman with the hope of keeping her panties on would climb in his uncle's bed.

And as much as he liked Carol and he did, he didn't relish waking up with awkward morning wood with a woman he viewed as a potential mother figure there. That was too much. He was from the country but NOT that kind of country. He wasn't Joe Dirt chanting you're not my sister after all.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Merle chewed thoughtfully, "If it was _me_ , sure I'd have her bent over the first surface around but then _I'm not my brother_. He was always the sweet one."

Logan scowled at him and Merle barked out a laugh. "She'd hit you for talking about her that way."

Merle waggled his brows and Logan smiled at him. He liked watching Carol argue with Merle. It was always hilarious and she usually slapped him.

"Yeah she would." Merle leered.

"You're disgusting." Logan snapped. "Stop thinking about her that way."

Merle chewed again raising a brow but never losing his smile. Logan huffed but his uncle was right his dad was a lot sweeter than his brother. Merle was a known womanizer while his dad would rather spray a woman in the face with raid then deal with their nagging. In Merle's case though maybe he should have sprayed some of those filthy ass women with some raid to take care of the creepy crotch roaches that were known to be on those bar whores.

"Stop acting like you're a damn saint boy. You're a fucking Dixon I bet there wasn't a girl that you were in school that wasn't begging for that bait and tackle you got."

Logan knew his face was red but he shrugged because there was no lying. His dad and uncle seen girls hit on him often. It wasn't even that he tried to talk to them; they just kind of showed up a lot. The one girl he'd liked came around a lot, sure, but that was going nowhere for more than a few reasons. One she was only coming around to check out his dad, two she likely had STD's and three she was probably dead. She was the useless type and though dead girls can't say no he wasn't into that shit.

"DARYL!" Carol's voice echoed around them with anger like a whip cracking.

Both Logan and Merle looked towards the door. There was no following sound but they were use to that though. Carol wasn't quiet when she got mad. He flinched thinking about the other day when she tore into him for throwing a knife into the air and catching it. She went on a damn hour long rant about how he could get hurt and there he'd be with a knife in his chest. As if he'd be stupid enough to stand there and let a knife stab him in the chest.

Logan chewed his lip and Merle thrust a plate into his hand. Logan regarded it for a second before sighing and taking a bite of the food. It wasn't what Carol usually made and he lamented that. Merle was a shit cook.

"This taste like a boiled turd." Logan whined.

"Eat it you whiny little shit. What are you five?" Merle sneered and Logan nodded solemnly.

"I am five."

"You're fucking sixteen going on seventeen here soon, fucking act like, that man in there has fucking ruined you."

Logan chewed more of his boiled turd and stared at Merle wide eyed.

"You're one to talk." Logan taunted. At Merle's look he smiled and waved his hand at him, "Didn't you help raise him? Seems he might have learned this shit from you. Though I think he might have got his cooking skills from mamaw."

"OH MY GOD!" Daryl barked storming into the room.

Logan looked over and Carol was right on his heels. He raised a brow at her in his dad's shirt that he knew he'd seen him in. Instead when he looked at his dad he was now in the shirt Carol was in earlier. Merle raised a brow and leaned in close to him.

"What's that look?" Merle stage whispered.

"They've switched clothes."

Merle looked over, "Well yeah, I imagine they would. So have I. Your disgusting ass is the only one still in your dirty clothes."

"NO you jackass." Logan hissed, "She's in the clothes he was when I went back there. There clothes are what the other was wearing."

Merle turned and leaned back watching his brother. Logan watched his dad as Carol stared at him. She looked ready to throw something. For his part his dad seemed to be doing good at ignoring her. Though the time on the road made that easy for him he realized, since he refused to fucking be alone with her.

"Are you always this insufferable?"

Daryl just looked at her before turning to his son, "You." He growled.

Logan smiled at him tilting his head, "Aren't you just so happy that we have a secure place to sleep. You don't have to worry about the safety of your ONLY son." Logan charmed, "It feels good to be home."

His dad moved closer to him and Logan beamed. He knew that he was going to catch shit. "You're a little fucker."

Logan chewed his food and looked at Carol. She was scowling at him and he frowned.

"You destroyed my bag." She deadpanned.

Logan shook his head, "The state of your bag is unfortunate but I assure I did no such thing." He looked at his feet and she moved closer. "I was just packing it in and it tore."

"Tore." Carol laughed, "Logan that wasn't a tear, it was a clean CUT!"

"I didn't say what tore it." He muttered.

Carol stared open mouthed while he dad suddenly started laughing. It wasn't exactly rare for Logan to see his dad laugh or smile but it was rare for it to happen around others. His dad could be standoffish.

"Why are you wearing Carol's shirt?"

"Because she's a fucking weirdo." He snapped and glared at Carol.

"I'm a weirdo!" Carol growled, "Says the man that has no clue what the hell a sleeve to a shirt is."

"Not liking sleeves doesn't make me weird, Carol. Just shows I have a preference in clothes."

Merle shook his head, "I can't be around you two right now."

Merle turned and started walking away. Both Carol, Logan, and Daryl all watched him. Logan snorted and his dad bristled at his brother.

"WHere the fuck are you going?"

"Somewhere that I don't have to breathe the fucking tension coming off you two. GO fuck or something- until then stay away from me- you're smothering me."

"I hate him." Carol snarled.

"He's a asshole." Daryl agreed.

Logan watched as they mirrored each other glaring at Merle. Yet neither one denied that they wanted the other. He had hope yet. Maybe his dad would stop avoiding her. He knew Carol wouldn't push herself into his dad's personal space but he would. He'd shove her right the fuck into it. It was obvious they liked each other. He'd seen Carol wring more laughs and smiles out of his dad than anyone else.

"Logan are you done eating? Did you have enough?"

"I ate a boiled dogs asshole." He muttered. "What did he feed me?"

Carol made a face and looked at his plate. His dad stared down at it and then shook his head, "You knew better than to eat shit he makes. Why didn't you come get me?"

"I wasn't sure if you'd have pants on or her." He chuckled. He stood up and stretched. Carol smiled at him, it was warm and went all the way to her eyes. He looked over and his dad was yawning as well. "I'm going to bed."

When his dad looked over at him it was that same look he'd seen all his life. A look he'd never seen directed at anyone really other than him. He nodded and gave him a lopsided smile.

"Gonna storm. Keep your flashlight close in case we lose power." Daryl ordered, "You said you all checked every room upstairs right?"

"The house was exactly how we locked it up last time dad." Logan sighed, "We checked anyways. Mo-Carol where are you sleeping?"

Carol looked at him for a second her eyes shining with what he hoped wasn't tears. His dad was pointedly ignoring them. He was muttering to himself as he dug in the pantry. He knew what was in there. It was a well known fact that the Dixon's had a serious sweet tooth. The last time he'd went to the store with his dad he'd gotten enough oreos to last months. Months, he wasn't fucking around when it came to it because he'd known Merle was coming in. A family reunion would have been a week away but then the world ended. It meant his asshat cousins and uncle would be eating his stock pile.

His dad looked over popping a cookie in his mouth and arching a brow at him. He tried to figure out what he was asking but wasn't sure. Carol was a good influence on his dad though. Instead of brooding like he usually did this time of night she had him out here fighting with him. Which he knew wasn't even a real fight. These two were weird.

"I- well I know there are spare rooms." Carol smiled at him.

Logan scowled so deep it hurt. That was saying something. For the most part his dad didn't react. Fine he'd let her have her tiny victory but he wasn't taking it easy on either of them. He'd make them face the fact that they were clearly dating. He smiled at her and her eyes widened at the look- he looked every bit like his uncle at the moment.

"I'll get you some blankets and take to the spare room."

Logan leaned forward as he slid off the counter. Carol went to step away but he caught her in a hug that lifted her feet off the ground. Her arms were trapped at her side.

"Game on." He whispered.

Carol sputtered but he was already moving out of the room. His dad wasn't far behind and he smiled. He looked over his shoulder and she was staring wide eyed after him. Logan turned before his dad could make it to his room and hugged him. He still felt small in his dad's shadow but he figured that he always would. Logan leaned into him and let out a breath. They were home, the house was safe, the fences were up, they had a lot of what they needed. They'd be okay, they had to be. He had his family and they were smart. He had his dad.

Logan hugged him tighter and Daryl responded by doing the same. Logan went to move away when he stopped. He leaned and breathed deeply. He was use to his dad always smelling like leather, cologne, and whatever he got into at work. Right now he smelled floral...like a fucking flower.

"You smell like Carol."

"Goddamn it."

Carol's laughter was musical and carried softly to them. Logan looked up seeing her leaning in the doorway. Her eyes were misty looking at them and he knew to escape. If she was going to cry it'd been on his dad not him.

"I'll toss the stuff on your bed. See you weirdos in the morning." Logan yawned again, "love you." His voice was lower as he climbed the stairs.

He wasn't going to remind Carol about her clothes in his dad's room. She's get them on her own and knowing her she'd just walk right in. Apparently she had no boundaries where his dad was concerned. If the half conversations he'd been hearing between them indicated anything. Yeah they were clearly dating, just in denial.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't like this chapter. I don't, not at all maybe it was just something that needed to happen. Regardless the characters didn't want to do what I wanted so here we are.**

Carol took a slow bite of the cookies she'd seen Daryl in earlier. Her mind was rushing in a million different directions at once. Since all this started she'd been on the run. Running from her hometown to Atlanta, running from walkers, meeting Logan and Merle, them losing Daryl, going into Atlanta- and everything that came with that. She'd been running and while she thought she was going to get a break at the CDC- still she was running. Even after things went bad there her heart beat like a race horses. It wasn't until now she felt it slowing down.

She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She needed to stay on her guard because this world didn't take prisoners. Being around the Dixon's was eye opening. They were always ready to move or defend themselves in a blink of an eye. She wasn't like that. She'd never been like that and being around that was a test in resilience. More than a few times she'd had Merle barking at her to get her shit together, worried looks from Logan, and then Daryl raising a brow. She could see it as clear as day in his eyes. He wanted to say something to her for her skills or lack of but hadn't. Mostly she found herself always guarded if something happened. She wasn't defenseless though but she wasn't like them.

This world was made for the Dixon's. They had skill sets and strength enough to make it where normal men were buckling. She seen what it'd done to men out there. She'd seen in her own home town what became of people when they couldn't handle the pressures of this new world. It was what made her run.

"You're still up?"

Carol looked over seeing Merle. He was rubbing his face roughly and getting water. She didn't reply. He looked over at her sipping his water and arched a brow. Carol waved him away and took another small bite of her oreo. Merle just shrugged and chugged the last of his water before disappearing.

Eyes following Merle she was very aware that everyone had the potential for violence. Merle was a prime candidate. He had a dark look to his eyes that sometimes she knew he wanted to hurt someone. That he'd be okay with hurting someone. That he wouldn't lose a night's sleep over it. He had a moral code that only Merle Dixon could follow and he did. It was almost like Merle craved it though with the way he'd taunt Shane and every other person around him. He was a man looking for a fight and would get it.

Those men back in her home town were more like Shane than she cared to think about. When the world fell away and all you were left with was survival- monsters were made of men. She wasn't talking about the walkers either. It was a stroke of luck that she'd run the direction she had. It put her right in the path of Logan and Logan was for all intents and purposes like his father. He was going to be a good man. Just like Daryl couldn't have left her there his son saved her.

Carol scrubbed at her face hard and sighed. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. Carol looked around again and got a glimpse of the life that Daryl built for him and his son. Carol never asked much questions about things before the turn. Daryl didn't seem to welcome questions but it wasn't that what stopped her. It was more there was always something going on. That and he'd been stoically avoiding be alone with her since the CDC really.

The thought made a smile appear on her face and she leaned down burying her face in his shirt. Pulling it up over her nose and inhaling deeply she felt that same tension as always when around him creep over her. The attraction was there for both of them and they were both aware of it but both avoided it.

She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to though now. Logan threw down the gauntlet as he hugged. His whispered words all the warning he was giving her. It didn't make sense to her. Logan even told her didn't like that women were around his dad when he'd grown up before. Merle told her and what little Daryl talked he'd mentioned he didn't get it. That made two of them. Neither got why out of all the women Logan met before that he suddenly latched onto her.

Sometimes Carol thought she knew when Daryl would laugh, his head thrown back and his hand on his stomach. She'd seen both Logan and Merle look over and watch him like they'd never seen him before looking at her. She wasn't sure what they were seeing compared to what she did. Daryl could be hard to read at times but she was learning.

"Carol?"

Her eyes shot over wide eyed and landed on Daryl in the doorway. The sound of feet on the stairs told her all she needed to know. Merle woke him up. Daryl padded into the room and eyed what she was eating before meeting her eyes. He slid them to himself and she smiled watching him.

"Why are you still up?" His voice was rough with sleep. Carol had to swallow at the sound and felt herself flush. "Weren't you bitching at me earlier about how tired you were?"

"I was not bitching."

"Sounded like bitching." He muttered shoving a cookie in his mouth.

Carol scowled and he smiled at her, his cheeks puffing out like a hamster's because of the cookie. He looked at her then and she knew that he was going to tell what was wrong. It bothered her that he could read her so well. He could read all of them.

"What is it?"

Carol swallowed and forced herself to talk. Was she really meant to be here? It was a stroke of luck Logan seen her. These men had their shit together but she knew that if this was really his home he had to have family close. Wouldn't they want to find them? Carol didn't have that. She was alone.

"This is your home."

He nodded slowly at her and smirked, "And? Don't tell me you're going to nag at me for my ability to clean."

Carol snorted at him, "Are you sure that I'm welcome to be here?"

Daryl regarded her the smile slipping from his face. Carol wasn't sure where to look under his scrutiny.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Daryl we avoid each other like the plague most of the time. I'm not like you or your brother! Hell I'm not even like Logan. I have nothing to offer as far as skills go. I'm a liability."

Carol looked up then and took a step back from him. She hadn't seen him move but he was right in front of her with a look of complete fury on his face. She tried to step back again but he was right there. He was advancing on her quickly and she wasn't sure what to do.

"My son would have goddamn died." His voice was low but no less mad. He looked like he was fighting to keep words in while managing to look like he was choking on them at the same time. It didn't matter though because his eyes were writing novels and she was overwhelmed with what she seen there. "Fucking liability. That's some bullshit that you've said in here and thought up as an excuse. If you want to run Carol, run, but don't you goddamn blame this shit on being a burden. Don't you dare blame a goddamn bit of it on us not being around each other either!"

Carol felt her temper flare and she snapped. She shoved him hard and he didn't budge. It only served to piss her off more and she lashed out at him. He caught her wrist and grabbed her other arm stopping her. A sound above them had him looking up even as she hissed and spit like a pissed off cat. He growled and she yelped when she was suddenly up and over his shoulder. He was storming down the hall and straight for his bedroom.

"Put me down you caveman." Carol snarled.

"If that's what you want." He snarled right back and dumped her straight onto his bed.

Carol glared up at him. It was unfair that she met him so late in life. He was a father that didn't have the time to waste on her. He had to keep his son safe for christ sake. Being here though was hard.

"What the fuck do you want me to tell him!" HE barked at her the second his bedroom slammed, it was like a gunshot and Carol jerked. "Or are you that fucking cold? He called you mom! I've never heard my son say anything like that. I've never seen my son do half the shit he's done when it comes to you."

Carol felt tears bead in her eye and she refused to look at him. Daryl was right there again and he just heaved a heavy sigh. He was setting next to her suddenly and Carol looked over at him. He looked more upset than he had a right to be. That was her thing though and it stung that he called her out on it. She was a runner.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Carol whispered, "I'm going to get one of you hurt because you're trying to save me."

"That's bullshit." Daryl laughed, "Another fucking excuse."

That anger flared again and Carol kicked him in the back. Daryl flew forward hitting the ground. Both of them looked up though when the door opened. Logan was standing there looking like he was ready to slap one of them. He was wide eyed though and Carol flushed because she knew he seen her kick his dad into the floor.

"What the fuck are you two yelling about!" He barked.

Daryl pushed himself up and onto his knees before glaring over his shoulder at her. Carol glared back but Logan interrupted them.

"No! Stop. I'm the one who is sixteen not the two of you! Stop fucking brooding like a bunch of fucking pussies." He snarled.

"What the fuck." Daryl mouthed and Carol fought smiling. It was the first time she'd seen Logan raise his voice to his dad.

"Why the fuck are you smiling?" Logan snapped, his eyes slammed into her with the force of oncoming storm. She knew immediately that he'd heard his dad. The hurt that shown in his eyes was like a whip striking her and Carol felt her chest tighten.

Carol sputtered but Daryl stood and pushed Logan into the hall. He pulled the door shut behind him. The sound of raised voices was all she could make out before Daryl slipped back into the room. He rubbed his face before looking at her.

"He knows." Carol's voice was far off.

Daryl nodded and eyed his spot on his bed. "If I get back on the bed are you going to kick me again?"

"If you need it." Carol huffed.

Daryl glared but went back to where he'd been. Instead though he spun and his back was on the headboard. Carol turned looking at him not that she was next to his knees. He was watching her closely. He looked like he was use to dealing with temper tantrums. He was Merle's brother and Logan's dad after all.

"How mad is he at me?"

Daryl shrugged, "He's not mad." Carol gave him a disbelieving look. "He's hurt, big difference."

Carol turned then and she ignored how her body reacted to even the smallest touch from him. Her knees were pressed into his own and she studied him.

"And you?"

He arched a brow at her. Carol glared because he was going to make her ask.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." His voice was low, "I'm pissed."

Carol licked her lips and then pushed her leg against his. She watched as his eyes dropped watching her. She had one of her legs now laying over his lap and he wasn't pulling away. Instead his eyes came back to hers that same anger was there from earlier.

"Why are you running from me?" He after a long pause. Both of them lost in thought. HIs voice was calmer than he had a right to be when she was a riot of emotions.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm having issues with my internet today. I've tried posting this three or four times now. It keeps failing and I lose my connection. Anyways- sorry for the wait.**

Daryl groaned as the sounds of the house filtered into his room. Kicking at the covers furiously trying to get them off himself before he had a heat stroke. He stopped and blinked his eyes open before turning his head. Steps in the hall had him trying to set up but Carol wouldn't release her hold on him. Not that he could feel his arm anyways, it was asleep and he was paying for the position they slept in. Groaning again as pins and needles prickled all over his arm and shoulder he struggled.

"Dad." Logan's voice was low.

A soft knock had him looking over about the time Carol rolled up into a ball taking all of the blankets with her. The door opened and Daryl set up the rest of the way. Logan looked like he hadn't slept at all. Daryl swung his legs around his concern for his son spiking his blood pressure. Logan shut the door behind him and looked at the ceiling as he leaned back on the door. Daryl eyed him and took in his appearance now that he could see him fully. He was standing in only pajama bottoms but managed to look haggard.

"How could you sleep?" Logan questioned.

Daryl arched a brow but Logan's tired expression morphed into anger. Anger that Daryl remembered being able to conjure at the drop of a hat at his age. Daryl stood and glanced at his bed but Carol was still knocked out within the nest she made of his covers and pillows.

"She left." Logan snapped. Daryl turned back to him and Logan glared at him. "She isn't in her fucking room and Merle said he's not seen her."

"Logan.." Daryl watched his son.

Logan was pacing like a caged lion. Daryl had to fight smiling because it was times like these he realized that his son was just like him. Logan huffed and threw his arms into the air. He stormed forward and spun with grace that just made the smile Daryl hid break free. He flopped onto the end of his bed and sprawled out.

Daryl turned the same time Logan yelped. Everything happened within seconds, from him storming around and yelling to him flopping on the bed. Daryl watched as Logan thrashed around like he was being attacked by bees. He was yelping and yelling, Daryl could hear his brothers footsteps coming towards them. Finally Logan fought the cover that was closest to him away and Carol's foot appeared. Daryl snorted and crossed his arms, his hand coming up to cover his mouth the same time his door slammed open.

Merle stepped in chest heaving and a knife in his hand while his gun was raised. "You loud motherfuckers are trying to give me a goddamn heart attack?"

"Fuck you Merle!" Logan snarled. Carol's foot kicked out at him the second he started yelling again. Daryl snorted and Logan glared at him. "Fuck you."

Daryl's eyes shot to the nest of blankets when a growl rumbled through it. Logan looked over and shifted further away from it. Carol's foot retracted into the blankets and Logan shot him a look. Merle raised a brow at him and he grimaced knowing his brother was going to run his mouth later. He always did.

"Shut the door Merle." Carol called out.

"Goddamn bossy." He muttered storming away, the sound of the door slamming echoing.

"You couldn't have _TOLD_ me she was in here before I started ranting!" Logan barked.

Daryl turned his eyes to his son and Logan swallowed looking at his dad.

"I get your mad but you better tone that goddamn shit down." Daryl warned. "You didn't give me a fucking chance to say anything before your ass started bitching."

"Daryl." Carol poked her head out, "Stop being mean."

"I'm not being fucking mean!" He snapped.

"Kind of." Logan nodded solemnly seeing his out.

Daryl regarded them both and shook his head. Logan looked over suddenly and grimaced standing. "Are you fucking naked! Fuck no. That's...I was on that bed!"

Daryl looked over passively as Logan backed away from him and the bed. "SO was I."

Daryl stretched and watched as the horror washed over his son's face. He understood why Merle always fucked with him. It was to amazing to watch as Logan got pissed off or horrified. He escaped out the door and started to shut it and but shoved his hand back in flipping them off. Daryl barked out a laugh and rubbed his face.

"Did you have to make that worse?" Carol muttered as she set up. His shirt slipped down exposing her bare shoulder. Daryl scowled and looked away. "Now he's going to be mad at me and not be able to look me in the eye."

Daryl started rifling through his clothes dragging out a pair of old worn out jeans. They made an ache start in his chest. He stared down at the worn and ragged spots that were all over them. Goddamn his mom hated these pants and nagged when he wore them. Always telling him she knew he could afford clothes the didn't have to look like a hobo. Daryl rubbed his chest and swallowed thickly, they'd wasted so much time with that other group.

"Daryl?" Carol's was closer now.

He started jerking the jeans on up over his legs ignoring the ache that was lingering. Logan was going to throw the type of fit that was going to shake the foundation of this place. He could already hear the storm brewing. Carol stepped into his peripherals and he looked over at her while digging for a shirt.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

Carol's hand shot out catching his wrist and she refused to let go. He huffed a breath and looked at her again. Carol was regarding him quietly, waiting. He rubbed his chest again and wasn't able to meet her eyes.

"Is this because he caught me in your bed? I'm sorry. I know I should have went to my own but you were already asleep and I couldn't really get free." She looked so worried standing there. Her eyes were big and wide making the blue of them shine even more and he grimaced.

"No." He grabbed a random shirt and pulled it on quickly. "No, Logan's just dramatic. I'm use to his shit and he's use to my shit. It's not you Carol- calm down."

"What he isn't use to is finding a woman in your bed." Carol quipped, "And he was talking about me to you...I kind of ruined your father son moment."

Daryl snorted and rolled his eyes. Carol slapped his arm and glared.

"That's where he got that nasty habit." Carol glared, "Stop rolling your fucking eyes at me Dixon."

Daryl stared right at her pointedly, he rolled his eyes at her again. Carol was fighting smiling but he ignored it. He was grabbing his belt and and socks. Hits boots were by the bed. He was walking over when his door slammed open again. Merle was there again glaring at him.

"Your son just threw my food out the door." Merle snarled, "Get goddamn control of him."

"No." Daryl laughed, "I don't blame him."

Merle looked over suddenly and Daryl realized belatedly Carol was standing in just his shirt. She'd stripped off her dirty jeans some time in the night after he'd fallen asleep. Christ they were all going to think they were fucking. They weren't, nothing happened but he knew his brother.

"Goddamn brother the least you could do is dress her after you knock the bottom out of it. She's standing over there looking like she'd about to drop."

Daryl looked over and Carol was red faced. She didn't turn but just started digging through his drawers, of course his clothes, and grabbed a pair of his boxers. He raised a brow at her as she stepped into them. She had to roll them up but then just walked by them both like nothing happened.

Merle shut the door and regarded him, "Logan's down there being a dick. I'm guessing this over that."

"That kind of but not _thatttt_." Daryl exaggerated the word. Merle glared at him and he smiled at him, all fake smiles and shrugging. He started lacing his boots up and Merle watched silently. "She was going to leave."

"So you fucked her?" Merle questioned, "I mean I've never heard of a man fucking a woman to get her to stay, it was the women that done that. Are you pregnant now too?"

"Can you not be a bastard?" Daryl barked. "No I didn't fuck her."

"Looks like it." Merle leered but it bled into a grimace. "I can't even look at her like that. You ruined a perfectly good set of tits for me."

"How the fuck did I ruin tits for you?"

"She's your fucking wife."

Daryl just fell back on the bed. "I hate you."

"No you don't." Merle crooned. "Besides who the fuck else would have found the perfect wife for your old bitter ass."

"I'm not fucking bitter."

Merle cackled and grabbed his hand pulling him up. "You're a bit of a bitch though." Merle shoved him towards the door, "And your fucking son is just like you."

Daryl nodded knowing it was true. He honestly felt sorry for Carol because he knew she was going to be dealing with a dickhead now. Logan was going to be mad until she got past the anger or Logan burned it out. He needed to find her and tell her the best way to deal with him. Daryl was more than use to dealing with his son like this, hell he was like this.

Daryl stepped into the kitchen and Logan was sulking and ignoring Carol. She looked completely distraught. Her eyes searched Logan for any weakness in the armor and walls he was building. When he seen his dad though his face brightened and he jumped off the counter. Daryl snorted when he spilled oreos. Logan picked them up and regarded them before eating it anyways. Carol made a noise and Merle snaked one.

"Why are you eating off the floor?"

"Five second rule?" Merle questioned sounding guilty.

"I don't know if you know this or not, Carol, the world fucking ended. I can't afford to be picky." Logan snapped.

He looked at his dad and raised a brow. Daryl motioned him to follow him. Logan padded after him. Carol looked at him wide eyed, he'd talk to her in a minute though but first he was going to go ahead and make it easier on him. He'd take one for the team because the woman was floundering. He had to give it to her though she for the most part could hold her own against his son and brother.

Logan tugged at Daryl's shirt and then his jean pocket before sliding his knife from it's holster. He slid it back in with a snap and Daryl didn't comment. He stepped into the den and knew that it was far enough away that they wouldn't hear but hear raised voices. Logan stared at him hard and looked down at himself before taking in his dad's state of dress.

"We're going on a run." Logan stated.

"I'm going." Daryl corrected. "You don't leave the fences. For no reason at all."

Logan glared and shook his head, "You don't get to do that!" He was yelling instantly. His face was red and he looked ready to throw his cookies at him.

Daryl stared in the eyes as Logan's breathing increased. He knew this was coming and braced for it. He knew it because he was the same way. Without a word Logan spun and grabbed the first thing he seen. He started yelling and threw it across the room. The picture frame exploded against the cold stone of the fireplace. Daryl snatched the next picture frame from his hand and Logan spun around glaring at him. Daryl pushed him backwards forcing him to take a seat. If he'd been anyone else Logan would have taken a swing at him. He'd seen more than once Logan do Merle that way and his cousins.

"I'm going." Daryl's voice was harsh.

"You can't go alone!" Logan's voice was harsh and acidic but Daryl could hear the worry raging below that.

Daryl bent down in front of him. His arms braced on his knees and Logan still avoided his eyes. "You can't go Logan." Daryl's voice lost the harsh tone. "I know you can handle yourself. I know you're smart but I also know that you're the most important thing to me and I can't have you out there with me this run."

Logan shook his head and his face started getting red, "Why? Merle can stay here."

"Merle has his own plans."

Both looked over seeing Merle leaning in the doorway.

"YOU CAN'T GO ALONE!" Logan's voice was strained and close to breaking.

Daryl forced him back into his seat, "I'll move faster on my own."

"Bullshit." Logan snarled.

"Logan." Merle interrupted. "We're both hitting different places today. Both of us."

Logan looked ready to start yelling again. Daryl caught his eye and Logan ignored everything else. He heard Merle leave. "Do you want Carol left here alone?"

Logan flinched at his words and gave a barely shake of his head. "Why isn't she going? She wanted to leave anyways." His voice was petulant.

Daryl sighed and rubbed his face roughly. He stood and Logan did immediately. Both of them were pacing in tandem. Logan stopped then and watched his dad and Daryl forced himself to stop pacing. He wasn't sure he should talk for Carol because he wasn't even sure of her reasoning on wanting to run. He didn't understand women at all. Least of all this woman, she got in his head and confused the fuck out of him.

"She wasn't really going to leave." Daryl's voice left little room for argument. "Carol thinks she's going to get one of us hurt out there because she doesn't have as much skills at fighting."

"So you'll help her." Logan shrugged at his words like that was the most logical of courses to take. "No reason to abandon your family."

Daryl arched a brow at him, "I never said I understood everything about her."

"Bullcrap. You don't marry a woman without knowing how they think." Logan waved his words away. Daryl rubbed his chest and thought about choking his brother for starting that shit. "Besides I'm sure she's doing to love to hear that you and Merle are being martyrs out there and leaving me and her behind."

Daryl glared at him but didn't say anything else. "If you walk out of those fences I will know. I will come home and I will beat you like the five year old you're acting like."

Logan glared but the look was useless since he was standing in nothing but baggy pajama pants holding oreos. How the fuck did he manage to keep them in his hand during his temper tantrum. Daryl scrubbed at his face again and shook his head before walking out of the room. He knew that Carol wouldn't understand what he just done for her but goddamn he was going to be dealin with a five year old in a sixteen year old's body for the next week.

Logan stormed past him and shoulder checked him. Daryl growled but it was lost in Logan yelling for Carol. She appeared instantly her eyes worried and looking Logan over. He caught her arm and forced her to meet his eyes.

"Did you know he was leaving today?" His voice was hoarse.

Carol's face paled and she shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Merle and my jackass of a father are leaving today! And they aren't even going together. They're taking different routes to places unknown."

"Excuse me." Her voice was hissed as her eyes landed on Daryl.

Merle walked in and Daryl looked over. Merle was ready to go just like Daryl was. Both already knew the plan but knew this was going to happen with Logan. Both decided it'd be best to wait until morning to keep from hearing a rant all night. Merle met his eyes and smiled, he loved chaos and this was right up his alley.

"Don't worry Carol." Merle leered, "Me and Darylina will be safe."

"You can't promise that!" Carol snarled.

"Nothing is promised in this life." Merle answered, "So even if he stayed here his stupid ass could just as easily slip on water and break his neck. So the odds are never in our favor."

"I would not slip in goddamn water." Daryl snapped.

" _Shut up_!" Logan and Carol yelled in unison.

Their anger morphed together and was solely directed towards him. Daryl huffed but his mouth snapped shut in the face of so much anger directed at him. He'd taken a bullet for Carol this morning and now instead of Logan's anger she would deal with a more docile him. No, Daryl was catching it all. It every fucking bit of it. Everything his son had felt since last night was coming at Daryl in waves.

"He was born with a dick in his brain." Merle called to them with a chuckle, "Fucked in the head."

Merle disappeared but not before telling his brother he'd be waiting. Daryl nodded and grabbed water to throw into his pack. He already had everything else from when they were coming here, just needed the water. He looked up and Logan and Carol looked almost comical. Both were in their sleep clothes, bed head, and so far from being even close to ready for a run that he did laugh. He shook his head and Carol lashed out slapping him in the back of the head.

"Why is this funny!"

Daryl stood and raised a brow but Logan interrupted, "If you don't come back I'm going to find your dead body and piss on it."

Logan stormed away after that and Carol stared at him. When he looked back over she looked ready to fight him. He raised a brow at her. "I'm going."

Daryl tilted his head, "I can't stop you from leaving Carol. We talked about this last night."

Carol flinched at his words, "That's...that isn't what I was talking about this time."

Daryl nodded, "I didn't ask you to go."

"You don't need to." Carol assured.

"I trusted you to stay here with my son." Daryl caught her wrist before she could get by him. Her determined stride faltered and she looked at him. "Logan's staying here. Me and Merle are going different ways- I didn't ask because I know you would look after him, I trust you with his life."

Carol swallowed and stopped trying to pull away, "That's dirty and you know it."

He backed away from her, "Besides now you get to deal with him and explain to him that you aren't in fact leaving."

"But...Daryl-" Carol hesitated.

Daryl smiled at her and shook his head, "I can't dig you out of that hole."

Carol smiled weakly at him and stepped towards him. When he went to turn and leave she grabbed his arm, "If you don't come back I'll help him find you so can be pissed on you."

"What the fuck!" Merle barked. Both looked over and he was regarding them. "I didn't realize my baby brother was in the golden showers."

"Oh wow." Logan grimaced stepping around Merle. He was dressed now and looked ready to fight through a hoard of the dead. "That...Carol please don't tell me the weird things you and my dad do. I mean I love you and all but that's a bit much."

"NO!" Carol shrieked! "I was talking about you pissing on him."

"Okay...well little brother this is getting a little bit too much like Deliverance for me. I'm leaving before someone asks the other to squeal like a pig." Merle chortled but slapped his brother on the back and ruffled Logan's messy hair.

"Oh my god." Carol muttered.

Logan regarded her coolly before looking at his dad. "How long?"

Daryl licked his lips and started towards the front door. "I'll be back by the edge of darkness. Stay in the goddamn fence Logan."

"Sir yes, Sir." Logan saluted grinning but it didn't meet his eyes.

Carol followed him until she was standing outside. Merle was straddling his bike and waiting. His boots were tapping impatiently. "BURN DAYLIGHT!"

Daryl nodded and started to turn to leave when Logan slammed into him. Daryl grunted and Carol stepped into him at the same time. He grunted under both of their combined weight as they wrapped their arms around them.

"If you don't come back I'm going to be so mad at you." Carol mumbled.

"You and Merle are a bag of dicks." Logan growled, "Bring back something cool."

Daryl extracted himself from them and escaped the porch. Merle waggled his brows at him. When Daryl got close enough only he would hear him Merle leaned towards him. "Told you she was your fucking wife." Merle jerked his head towards the porch. Carol was watching wide eyed as he took keys from his brother. "She's getting all emotional over you, not me brother."

Daryl felt an ache start in his chest. He didn't want to leave them behind. Anything could happen but he was serious when he told Carol he trusted her with Logan. Logan was his kid, would always be the most important thing to him, always was and he trusted her with that.

"Good luck." Merle nodded as the roar of the bike ripped through the air.

Daryl walked to the truck that was parked in his driveway. It was odd to see his truck still there. He'd had his work truck when shit hit the fan and knowing that this place was untouched still was almost eerie. He looked up at the porch, Logan and Carol both watching him with worried faces. He rubbed his chest as he put his truck in gear and started reversing out of there. He knew this place like the back of his hand and wasn't to worried about the roads being blocked. There were more than a few routes to where he was going and if not he knew the woods just as good. He knew them better, this was where he grew up after all.

Merle was at the gate ready to open it. When he seen Daryl he swung it open and he drove through with a nod before taking a right. Merle swung the gate shut and locked it. He took a left and Daryl watched his brother in his rearview mirror knowing that Merle was just as capable of handling himself out there.

His mind drifted to the bunch of jackasses they'd been with before and he shook his head. He wasn't sure what to think of them really. How could so many people be so useless? No real skills between them? It baffled him. He'd been raised to learn to read the land and hunt. He was more than capable of defending himself and his son. Logan was right about Carol- though- if she was worried about being able to defend herself. Him or Merle either one could help her there. When he got back he'd ask her if she wanted to work on it. Maybe she would stop her self loathing, maybe by then her and Logan will have worked their shit out. He knew they needed talk so hopefully she took the opportunity while his anger was on his dad instead of her.


	25. Chapter 25

It was a long day. It was the longest day of her life and that was saying something. She'd seen the world end after all. Daryl wasn't kidding when he told her that Logan was stubborn and steadfast. If she'd ever doubted for a minute that he was like his father made over then today was everything she needed to change her mind. Though she knew she owed Daryl a lot considering Logan's simmering anger wasn't aimed at her.

Shadows danced over the window and she sighed, again. Logan was worried and it showed in every inch of his almost six foot frame. His worry had kept him weary of being around her. It made her want to chase him down but knew that it'd just make things worse. He wouldn't talk unless he wanted to and he wouldn't hear her out. Even Merle warned her.

Logan stopped at the door and Carol sucked in a breath as his hand hovered near the handle. She was hoping he'd come in and she could talk to him. Make him understand she wasn't really leaving. How could she make him understand that sometimes women were a hormonal mess? Because that was all that was. It wasn't that she honestly thought for a second they'd let her leave on her own. No one would make it alone out here anymore. Sure the Dixon's could but would you even really call that living? Because all you'd be doing was surviving and Carol wanted more than that. So much more than that and she didn't even know it before all this happened around them. It took meeting Daryl Dixon to make her realize that yes there was someone out there for everyone. Even if he was a surly bastard who was standoffish and avoiding admitting he felt the same.

Logan stepped into the room and tried to skirt around her. "Logan, stop. We need to talk."

He snorted and grabbed three water bottles. Carol raised a brow watching as he chugged one and shoved the others in his pack. Tension gripped her frame and Carol shook her head.

"You are not leaving." Her voice was hard, it made her pause and stunned her. She sounded like her own mom.

Logan finally looked up at her. His face was a mask of anger but she knew what it was hiding and that only made her ache to hug him. He stared at her hard and shook his head before standing to his full height.

"I think you said everything you needed to last night."

Carol sighed, "I'm not good at this." At his look she went on. "All of this..." Waving her hands between them and around. "I didn't have kids. I was an only child and I'm messing this mother thing up so bad."

Logan shifted and then slid his pack off his shoulders. Carol let out a breath and watched as he jumped up on to the counter. He was still watching her and he seemed to have finally let some of the tension leave his shoulders. He looked his age again and that made her feel better. Carol walked closer to him and met his eyes.

"You never really talk about anything from before I found you." Logan chewed his lip then tilting his head down. He was looking at her through his lashed and his bangs. "Don't you ever think about it?"

Carol shook her head, "I was alone."

"Alone." He muttered.

Carol watched as he chewed her words over. "I didn't have family like you do. It was just me."

Logan sighed, "You didn't have a asshole uncle who juggled strippers like he was a one man circus? A surly dad who would rather be left alone than deal with trollops?"

"Nope."

Logan chuckled, "I feel sorry for you then."

"Was Merle really that bad?"

"He got the clap." Logan looked thoughtful and then smiled, "My dad told me he was going to keep his shit up until he got something that the scrubbing bubbles wouldn't wash off." Carol grinned and leaned against the counter next to him. He looked down at her again and nudged her. "You aren't doing so _bad_."

Carol looked up and felt her throat tighten. His eyes no longer held that sad look that made her think of a kicked puppy. He looked off then and they silently watched as the sun edged closer and closer away from them, stripping away the hours that were left for Merle and Daryl out there.

"I told my dad he should show you how to fight." Logan cleared his throat.

Carol smiled at that and nodded. She was going to ask him later tonight when he finally got home. Logan was chewing his thumb and looked like he was thinking hard. When he finally pushed off the counter and turned towards her he looked serious.

"Why would you want to leave?" He was staring right at her with the same look Daryl gave her last night. "I know you aren't worried about us hurting you. We aren't a bunch of rapist. I mean sure Merle is a pussy hound and my dad's a dick but they aren't exactly that kind of situation."

Carol gaped at him but he just waited. He just huffed, "I mean shit Merle wouldn't hit on you anyways." He seemed horrified at the thought.

Carol raised a brow. "Am I that bad of a catch?" Carol said haughtily, "Try to not sound so horrified at the thought."

"No no, you misunderstand." Logan smiled. It was a smile that made her wish she'd shut up. "Merle won't try to fuck you because of my dad. If you were any other woman yeah sure, he would lay you down and softly whisper some such shit that would have your panties hitting the floor."

"You're nasty." Carol recoiled. "How has your dad not washed your mouth out with soap?"

Logan simpered at her and Carol smiled. "Because he's worse than me."

Carol laughed then and shrugged, "He don't do a lot of talking."

Logan's face flooded red and Carol's eyes widened the second she realize what she said. He backed up some and shook his head. "I don't need to hear that."

"That didn't come out right." Carol assured trying to keep the heat out of her face.

Logan looked away from her and Carol took the chance to rub at her face. His anger with her seemed to have dissipated but she knew that they needed to talk more. He might not need to say anything but she did. Logan was protective of his family, of his dad and Carol was sure she couldn't be just a friend to the family. She wanted something with Daryl. She wanted it but knew that Daryl would keep pushing it away so long as there was tension with her and Logan.

"Are you hungry?"

Logan nodded and lounged around his eyes still outside.

"They're okay."

"You know this is our hometown. I can about guarantee where my dad went." Logan sighed, "I wished Merle would have went."

"Why didn't Merle anyways?"

Logan looked at her as she stirred batter for rolls. He arched a brow trying to figure out what she was cooking but Carol just smiled. He never complained the entire time she's known him about anything she cooked so far. He just shrugged and then started picking at the counter top.

"This is our home town. If someone's going to find the things we're going to need to make it..it'll be Merle. Besides maybe we'll get lucky and he'll find some of the people we knew."

Carol smiled at him. She could hear worry in his voice again but didn't push him. Instead she distracted him as she stirred. She pulled him around the counter and made him start peeling potatoes. He didn't complain but seemed more amused. When she looked over he had a small smile on his face.

"What?"

"You said you weren't any good at being a mom. That this was new to you but this is just as new to me. I've only ever had my dad really. My mom wasn't there. She wasn't ever anything to me and never cared."

Carol swallowed. How could any woman turn her back on her child. She carried him for nine months and was still able to walk away. Maybe she thought she was going to trap Daryl. Maybe she thought that Logan would be a good paycheck. Carol could see Daryl stepping in and demanding rights to his child. Whoever thought that it'd go any other way must not have paid attention to Daryl at all.

"Where do you think your dad is?"

Logan looked up at her and smiled, "Some of the family that he was close to was close to here. I think he'd check on family before doing anything."

The rest of the meal prep went quietly. Carol was mostly correcting Logan on his sloppy cooking skills and laughing with him. He was covered in flour at the moment. His hair actually looked like he tried to spike it up with it. He didn't seem bothered though to help her but instead seemed to sink into it like he needed it. Maybe they both did.

The roar of a bike had both of them looking over and Logan beamed. He walked towards the front and hollered back that it was Merle. Carol swallowed because it'd be dark in thirty minutes. If Daryl wasn't back then she knew it'd come to tying Logan down to keep him in the fences. She'd had a hell of a time all day as he paced almost leaving a few times. Daryl had to come back.


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter is the entire day of when Daryl was gone up to the night. Hopefully it doesn't seem rushed but a lot of kind of happens...Thanks for all the favorites, follows, reads and reviews! You all are great and it's much appreciated.**

He was expecting this place to be at least a little worn after everything else he'd seen on the way here. He was expecting broken windows, abandoned cars, bodies- something! There was no sign of anything like that here, it was like everyone just collectively picked up at once and left. Left everything. The creaking of chains on the swingsets was eerie as he stood siphoning gas from yet another vehicle. It had him on edge, the sounds of a faded playground taunting him that his own child could be taken at any moment. It made him want to rush to get back but rushing would only have him making mistakes and get him hurt.

Putting the gas jugs into the back of the SUV, Daryl surveyed the area. Part of him wanted to go ahead and hit the major places that would come in handy. The other demanded he go on to his original destination. Time was of the essence if he wasn't already out of it. With a determined look and resolute sigh Daryl climbed back into the driver's seat and left. The town he'd called home for so long in his rearview that was now no more than a ghost of its former self.

The drive out to through the older parts of the county had him raising a brow. Still untouched. He didn't want to let hope fester in his chest because he knew that could easily turn to a wound that would poison. If he done that he could just easily being going home with only pieces of a broken heart to show for it.

Daryl briefly regretted not asking Merle to come with him after all. Merle wasn't exactly known for emotions. Neither of them were but Merle still stood like stone next to him, unmoveable and like the older brother he'd known him to always be. If not sometimes a fucking dick head but still his older brother.

With a last turn Daryl found himself on a familiar drive and swallowed thickly. When he came to a closed gate he let out a breath. That was a good sign. It had to be. Again he forced down that same poisonous hope. He squashed as he pulled the gate open and drove through. He got out to close it behind him. He briefly considered leaving it open in case someone was taking up residence here that he didn't know and he needed to get out. Instead he followed his gut and left.

Daryl snorted seeing the still manicured lawn and the blossoming flowers. The sounds of cicadas loud all around him as he came around the last bend in the drive. Pulling to a stop he swallowed thickly. Everything was still but he knew someone was here. Swinging his door open and making sure his pistol was loaded and ready before checking the rest of his gear.

The creak and slap of an old wooden door had his head snapping up. "Bout time, dinner's almost ready."

Daryl's eyes widened and he stared, his jaw slack. He'd fought from the beginning against hope. He'd fought when him and Logan were going for Merle, he fought it when he was in Atlanta alone and now here was that last piece. Daryl let out a heavy breath after a second realizing he'd been holding his breath. The flood of oxygen made him feel light headed and he came around his door and up the steps double time.

Twinkling eyes that were a vibrant clash of emerald compared to his own icy ones locked with his. "Where's Logan? Your brother?" The worry tinging the voice made his chest constrict.

"Home." Was all he could get out before her arms went around him. Daryl hugged his mother back and her try to stifle a sob against his chest. "They're fine."

"What took so long?" Her hand was closed in his shirt. Daryl looked down at it as she stepped back from him and smiled. Her tone was scolding and the reaction he felt to it was impressive considering she was a foot shorter than him.

"It's not exactly a picnic out there." He retorted.

"I made better time than your sorry ass." The rough drawl of his cousin had his eyes rising and and his smile broke free. "You thought hell since it was the end of the world you take your precious fucking time? Scare everyone? Your mom damn near left to find you."

Daryl shot her a withering look and she raised a brow. "I still know how to handle myself. Raised your brother and this one didn't I?"

She pulled Daryl towards the door that his cousin held open. Daryl walked through and was greeted with the overwhelming smell of her home cooked food. Fried chicken, green beans, cornbread, mashed potatoes, corn, deviled eggs, and cole slaw was all waiting. His eyes widened when he realized she even had a strawberry pie waiting.

He cleared his throat and shook his head. Jesus her and Carol were going to get along. The thought made him stop in his tracks and groan out loud because he knew for as sweet as his mother was, Ruby Dixon as just as mischievous as Merle was. The second Merle started harping and going on that Daryl was married she was going to join in. His eyes shot to his cousin without much thought and realized he was watching him- and quirked a brow in question. Daryl grimaced and looked away refusing to answer him.

The loud sounds of steps coming down the staircase had him looking over. Just as he did the last of the tension that'd been in his body evaporated at the sight of Brian. Brian looked over at his dad's whistle and a huge smile split his face. He slammed into Daryl just as hard as Logan had when Carol finally got done knifing him at the CDC.

"What the fuck took so long!" Brian snapped, "Dad said you were supposed to be here before us."

"What did you just say?" Ruby spun to Brian.

Brian looked to his dad but Mac just smiled serenely and lounded. "Um. Fuck?"

"I hear it again I'll ring your jaws." Ruby warned.

Brian started muttering to himself and Daryl heard him say something about it being bullshit. It was comical to him that his mom didn't care what you said really. She did after all raise him, Merle, and Mac. Yet if she heard you say the word fuck her hackles raised and she was quick to slap you if you were in reach. It extended to Logan and Brian as well, only she'd seen her put soap into Logan's mouth before.

"Mac seriously he's sixteen! Just because you are uncouth doesn't mean you have to raise your son to be that way." Ruby huffed and guided Daryl to the table. "Go ahead and make a plate."

Daryl's eyes shot out the window looking at how late in the day it was getting. Sure the road here wasn't littered with the dead but vehicles blocked a lot of the way. Which thinking of it now he was sure he could pass that off as Mac making things more difficult for anyone around here to get to Ruby's. She wasn't his mother but raised him like she was. Her own sister having passed away early in Mac's life. Needless to say that they were all close and it was a relief to know that Mac was here but he dreaded explaining Carol.

"So how soon will Logan and Merle get here?" Ruby pushed more food onto a plate looking at him. "How far behind you where they?"

"They aren't coming here." Daryl clarified. "I left Logan at our house. Merle knows I came here to check things out. I didn't want to bring him here just in case..."

Ruby stopped at his tone and his broken sentence. Brian was quiet but Mac nodded along in understanding. "Those fences will keep anything out of there. What it doesn't Logan's more than capable of handling."

Ruby put the plate in front of him. "Eat, you look peckish."

Daryl gave her a bewildered look and Brian snorted. She was already making a new plate and Mac took a seat and kicked him under the table. Daryl looked over and Mac waggled his brows at him. Daryl scowled and kicked him back before getting slapped in the back of the head.

"Stop acting like a five year old." She had a smile on her face though and Daryl knew that she was more than happy to see them bickering. Daryl's scowl deepened though when Mac kicked him again and caught him right where Carol done the same shit.

"You told him you'd be back. How long?" Mac's voice was smothered around the bite of the roll he was eating.

Brian sighed and took a bite of his own food but stared at him waiting as well. Ruby raised a brow and nudged him.

"I'll be back there before dark."

Ruby settled at the table sipping her tea. It was making him feel out of sorts being here. It was amazing to see his mother, Brian and Mac yet things seemed so untouched here. After the hell he'd went through in Atlanta and the shit they went through to get here he wasn't sure what twilight zone he stepped into but it was making his chest feel tight. He felt like the rug was going to ripped out from underneath him at any moment.

After he finished his plate he studied his mom. She was the same as always, the same ageless woman he'd grown up with. There was no outward signs that anything happened while he'd been trying to get here but still he worried. He'd never really let anyone close to him so the thought that something could have happened, it eat him alive.

"I want you to come back with me." Daryl urged. Mac looked over at him and Brian looked over as well, his look was hopeful. "The house has more than enough room."

Ruby sipped her tea again and raised a brow. "Why not bring Logan and Merle here? This place is just as far from town."

Daryl shook his head, "My property is completely closed in with fencing. Where the fence stops the wall we built takes over. This place has a gate to block the road and that's it. It isn't very far from town. Anyone who comes through and takes Riverson Road from town will come right by your drive."

Ruby scowled at him but Mac interrupted her, "He's right."

"This has been my home since your father built this place." Her voice shook slightly and Daryl had to look away. He hated seeing the look in her eyes any time she thought of their dad. "We could build a fence." She urged.

"Mom." Daryl looked at her and she sighed.

"We have so much to move then." She looked around with a resigned look that had him cringing. He hated what he was making her do."What of the animals?"

Mac snorted, "It ain't shit to build a fucking coop." Mac nudged Daryl, "Wasn't this asshole who built those out there?"

"Well yes." She muttered. "But we'll need to move the chickens, pigs, and the beef that is still here. Are you sure that your property can house all of them?"

Daryl gave her an incredulous look and laughed. He had more than enough room to house anything she had here. He even had a barn on his property for it. He'd bought his place off a man who use to run a farm and had cattle. Daryl just put in fences, built the back wall, and built the house. Everything else there was there from the time the farm was there. His mother knew that but just pushing.

Ruby stood from the table and ran her hand through his hair as she passed. "I'll be packing. I want to see my grandbaby tonight."

When she was out of range Brian looked over, "Why the hell can you say fuck and she not threaten you?"

"She's gave up on his bitter ass." Mac grinned.

Brain got up and started packing away all the food. They all moved then grabbing what they all knew Ruby would take. It wasn't hard to guess since she was a practical woman. Brian was taking out every bit of the food in the kitchen and in the basement that'd been stored away. That alone was enough stores put away that'd get them through a long time. He was suddenly gladded that his mother still liked to can her own foods and that she put out a garden every year.

There was cursing outside and he heard chickens pitching a fit. The sound of beating wings had Daryl raising up and looking out the window. Mac was defending himself from a rooster that was trying to flog him. Ruby breezed through the room and out the door scolding the chicken like it was a child. He heard her shewing it away and trying to check on Mac. He'd hated that bastard of a rooster. The fucker was aggressive and he'd been flogged by it more times than he wanted to count.

Ruby suddenly looked inside and regarded him, "I'm taking Wilhelmina."

Daryl snorted suddenly and set back on his haunches. "You still have her?"

"Of course."

Daryl just smiled and finished packing away the spare blankets in the hall closet. He'd already gotten out the rest of all the camping gear he knew the boys had here. It wasn't hard to find anything considering he'd grown up here. He was often here before shit hit the fan and his job gave him time to come home.

He looked out and watched the sun getting closer to dipping away. He knew he'd be getting back after dark but they'd understand when he got there. It brought thoughts of Carol to his mind again and he wasn't sure how he was going to explain her. He knew that his mother would be curious about her in general. She'd pushed him for years to meet women- he knew her agenda though. The woman was baby crazy and wanted more grandchildren. Now he wasn't sure how she was going to see Carol. She hated Logan's mother and no qualms about telling the woman.

"Daryl I'm ready. Of course we'll need to come back and move more things but for tonight." Ruby smiled at him. "Are you sure there's enough room?"

Daryl looked over and nodded. "You know there is."

"I don't want to impose."

"The world ended!" He snarked.

"Doesn't mean you don't need manners, Daryl." She retorted. "Should I pack away a dinner for Logan and Merle? Do you think they'll be hungry? Oh I'm sure they will be."

She busied herself making plates and Daryl just stared at the wall for a second. Christ his heart was racing and he felt sick. What the fuck was he supposed to say? Why was this so fucking hard? It wasn't! It wasn't like him and Carol were really anything. A vicious voice in the back of his mind laughed and told him exactly how much he was lying. Daryl grimaced at the echoes of the voice and tried to argue. Just because she'd slept in his bed once and wore his clothes didn't make them, something- or anything. They were thrown together out of convenience. Carol was a great person but he knew that couldn't honestly want him. He didn't get why she would. He was an asshole who had baggage a mile long. He came with a kid that liked to start trouble and a brother who stirred the pot. Add into that he was bringing his cousin there who loved drama and Brian? Jesus he was having a stroke! Was that his arm going numb? Daryl rubbed his chest and thought of his mom's reaction if she seen Carol walk out of his room in his boxers and a his shirt.

"Daryl let's go." Mac kicked his boot. "I'll leave you here dickweed."

Daryl looked up and Mac stared into his eyes and gripped his arm. Daryl stood and nodded. "Before we leave there is more than Logan and Merle at the house."

Everyone turned and looked at him. His mom was locking the doors and he realized that more time passed than he thought. Ruby finished with the door and regarded him. Brian edged closer and Mac pushed him towards the SUV.

"Well?" Mac questioned.

"Logan saved her back when we're on our way here."

Three pairs of eyes came to him and he ignored the stroke like symptoms threatening him. He could get through this. He had to because as much shit Carol talked about leaving- he knew she really wasn't. That voice slithered out of the depths of his subconscious telling him that he knew he didn't want her to leave anyways. He hated himself.


	27. Chapter 27

**Before everyone jumps to conclusions here I want you to really think about the situation from all sides.**

The second the vehicles cut off the door was swinging open and a collective breath was released. Logan was down the steps jerking open the driver side door to the SUV before Daryl could even move. He turned to step out the second Logan took a swing at him. The hit was hard but near as hard as he knew that he could hit. The punch landed roughly on his shoulder knocking him back against the vehicle.

"Is that any way to greet your father?"

Both of them looked over as Ruby walked towards them. Logan spun abandoning him and had Ruby in his arms. She was laughing as her own arms wrapped quickly around him. It was an oddity for Logan to grab anyone beyond his dad to hug; well besides Carol now. His mind viciously supplied. Daryl cleared his throat and heard footsteps coming closer.

Logan stepped back suddenly his eyes wide and chest heaving seeing his uncle and cousin. Brian appeared punching him in the chest. "What's up Cock Jockey!" Brian's laugh was loud around them breaking the night's cloak that still had ahold of them.

"Never thought I'd see you again _Princess_." Logan snorted.

Daryl grimaced at the terrible nicknames they were calling each other. Jesus they were more like him, Merle, and Mac than he'd like to acknowledged. Brian glared at the endearment that Logan slung at him but both were beaming and Daryl watched a weight fall from his son's shoulders.

"Now before either of you run off help them start packing this in. Logan I brought dinner for you and Merle." Ruby was already putting them to task.

Logan waved her away with a hand, "Carol already cooked for me." It was said so flippantly like it was blatantly obvious that she should know that Carol cooked, that Carol had always been there. Everything about his tone indicated this to Daryl and he knew that Logan didn't even register his words.

Ruby was staring right at Logan and Daryl grabbed something quickly hoping that it'd anchor him. Because just as sure as he knew that he was standing here he also knew that those same eyes were getting to lock onto him. Mac was his savior without even knowing it. He spun Daryl towards the truck and forced him towards it. He felt his mother's eyes boring into the back of his head but wasn't able to say anything. He felt like a fucking fifteen year old getting caught jerking his dick.

"What the fuck is with the look for?" Mac's voice was quieter than usual. "Are you having a fucking heart attack? Who the fuck is Carol? What the fuck is Logan talking about?"

Just then he heard Merle's loud voice. Daryl ignored him but instead focused his attention on Mac. Mac was waiting patiently, something Daryl never would have thought him capable of before he'd had a kid.

"Long fucking story. Not tonight Mac." Daryl muttered. He suddenly felt bone tired.

Mac looked him over and nodded succinctly. They both turned loaded down as Logan and Brain padded around to them grabbing things. They were talking to each other animatedly and Mac chuckled. Daryl wondered how long it'd be before something was on fire because those two were fucking trouble when left to themselves.

Just as Daryl stepped around from behind the truck he seen Carol come outside. He swallowed. She was clearly in shirt still. His chest felt tight and his eyes shot to his mother. She had ahold of Merle, Merle who was looking her over as if he didn't believe that Daryl could get her here without injury.

Merle looked up at him suddenly and a malicious smile spread over his face. Daryl grimaced and it only made Merle's smile turn shark like. He was dead in the water already, sinking as the stroke went ahead and took him. Mac nudged him roughly jostling him to the side and causing him to spill what he'd been carrying. Daryl stared mutely down at it and then looked up just as Ruby noticed Carol.

Daryl watched as his mother sized Carol up as she walked towards him. Carol had yet to notice his mother since Merle's larger frame was mostly blocking her; the big oaf that he was. Daryl wanted to laugh but it was smothered by a silent scream.

"If you're going to pass out warn me so I can move out of the way." Mac's voice was more amused than the motherfucker had a right to be.

"Carol." Merle's voice was loud.

She spun disgruntled with her hands on her hips, "Merle."

"What about this situation has you so fucked up? Hmmm." Mac crooned at him his voice just barely audible.

"Come here." Merle's voice held an air of finality. Carol shot him an exasperated look but walked to him. Daryl saw her steps falter when the other woman came into focus.

* * *

Carol smiled at the woman but she knew that it was forced. Both women were searching the other with scrutiny before Carol turned to Merle. She raised a brow and hated the look he was giving her.

"Carol this is Ruby, Ruby this is Carol." Merle smiled sweetly. It was a cloying sickly look that made her stomach churn. "This is our mother. About time you met Carol here mom since her and Daryl eloped just before things got bad."

Vibrant green eyes landed on her piercing her skin like the woman was wielding a knife. She searched Carol for the truth but she stood there dumbstruck. It was one thing to taunt and tease her and Daryl with this. To even tell strange men, she still cringed at the thought of Shane, but to tell his mother! Carol was going to skin him alive.

Carol swallowed and watched as the woman, no Daryl's mother forced a smile onto her face. It was brittle and angry. Her eyes went behind Carol and she knew without looking it was on Daryl. Her eyes came back to Carol and her smile faltered for a second as tears swam in her eyes. She cleared her throat and fixed her smile with practiced ease. This was a woman that was used to being strong and not letting her emotions take control.

"Nice to meet you, Carol." Her voice was type of calm that threatened just before the storm hit. Carol was sure if you listened you'd not heard a cicada one, a cricket- the night with silent with anticipation.

Logan appeared suddenly bumping into Carol and smiling widely at her, "I told you he was okay."

Carol looked at him and couldn't help the smile that escaped despite the look Daryl's mom was giving her. Ryby's eyes were jumping between Logan who had a arm thrown over Carol's shoulder to the woman herself. Carol wasn't sure what to make of it but Logan wasn't paying attention at all. Logan nudged her again and Carol's eyes followed his. There was a boy standing next to him that had to be around the same age as him. Carol raised a brow and Logan's smile got impossibly wide and even more boyish.

"This is Princess."

The boy in question spun to Logan and glared heatedly, "Fuck you, stop calling me that!"

"BRIAN!"

The boy spun and widened his eyes comically. Ruby was staring right at him, "Why am I the one getting yelled at! Daryl got married and didn't even tell _you_!"

And like that the tension that Carol hoped to escape wrapped around her throat and strangled her. Ruby cleared her throat and ignored the tension. Carol looked over her shoulder and found a man she didn't know smiling towards the other teenage boy. He looked amused and then his eyes were on her. He raised a brow at her and then waggled them. Carol grimaced and he started laughing.

Carol turned wanting away from Merle and his fucking drama. Instead she walked towards Daryl and the man was still watching her amusedly. Daryl stood after a second and Carol was hit with a shocking realization that this man could have been his twin. Daryl met her eyes and she could tell he wanted to kill Merle. It was there in his eyes a rage filled fire that was burning bright and flooding through his system. Good,she would hold Merle down for him.

"So Carol Dixon." The man chimed in suddenly. "Got a ring to it."

Daryl shot him a withering glare, "Shut the fuck up Mac."

"Why should I?" He laughed, "So were you going to tell everyone or try to hide her in your room? Maybe in a cupboard under the stairs."

Carol snorted at that and Daryl gave her an incredulous look, "Don't fucking encourage him!"

Carol threw her hands into the air, "What else am I supposed to do!"

"Oh shit I'm guessing first marital spat. I'm out." Mac laughed. He walked away not even looking back. He was laughing as he went.

Carol looked at Daryl and he swallowed shaking his head. "I'll fix this, Carol." He looked at her and sighed. "Just let me talk to her first."

"She's going to be upset." Carol muttered. "I don't think she even liked me what brief time she has thought we were married."

Daryl gave her a weird look again and Carol sighed. They were walking towards the house. Everyone else was inside, well besides Merle. It appeared Ruby put him on chicken detail. He bitching and complaining but Carol thought that served him right. She wasn't even offered a chance to meet the woman before a bad impression was made.

"It won't be that bad." Daryl tried to convince himself. "I'm fucking grown."

"Keep telling yourself that." Carol worried her lip. "Listen I'll wait for you after you talk to her...I..." Carol gave him a look when they got to the door. She held it open for him. "I"ll be waiting."

Carol rushed through the house. The sound of Logan's laughter mixed with that man's and another male laughter made her smile. It was great that they'd found their family. It made her envy not having the same to look forward too. Her mother and father weren't out there. She had no sisters, aunts or uncles. She was alone for a brief time she thought that she might have a place here with their odd little group.

Carol rubbed at her face and was unsure where to go. The sound of Ruby's voice had her fleeing and Carol almost ran down the hall. She was in Daryl's bedroom with the door shut behind her and already on his bed before she even realized where she was. Carol grabbed his pillow pulling it to her chest. She wasn't going to over react- she was going to be an adult and wait up for him like she said.

Carol fell over on her side and smiled despite herself as Daryl's scent rolled over her. It was comforting to her, it reminded her of safety. She'd come to know the scent before even knowing the man himself. She'd been nestling her way into his life before he'd even met her. How was she supposed to make this right in her mind? Part of her knew that it could possibly end in destruction if she were to let her heart get anymore involved. Everything about Daryl drawn her in, even his horrible temper made her smile at times. In such a short amount of time she started associating the word home with him. It was more than though because even if she told herself she wasn't going any further with this her heart was fighting her every step of the way. The man held it in his own rough hands and she wasn't even sure if he knew or not. She could only hope he handled it with care because she didn't think she could survive the heartbreak.

It wasn't long before she felt fatigue settling into her bones. The sounds through the house reassuring her that Daryl, Logan and Merle were in fact safe and home. It was enough for her to let her guard down and let sleep claim her. Daryl would wake her surely when he came looking for her so they could talk.


	28. Chapter 28

Daryl watched as Ruby fluttered around her grandsons nervously. He would have laughed if she wouldn't have backhanded him. It was a serious possibility as it was with Merle's big fat fucking mouth running. He'd seen the look on his mother's face. It wasn't even that she was mad. She was hurt. That was worse than any wrath he thought she could have conjured and he knew from experience that his mother was a force of a nature. Because Merle couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut and keep from stirring shit up now his mother thought he'd hidden a relationship. Not even a girlfriend- no, she believed that he'd hidden it long enough to develop feelings strong enough for marriage.

Not that he could fully blame Merle but goddamn he wa going to try. He could have mentioned that it was a woman at the house. He could have said a lot of shit that would have made this shit a lot easier. He should have known that Merle was going to say some shit like this. It was Merle after all! But he hadn't thought about it and when he did it wasn't exactly he was the best with words. He had a lot going on and was anxious to get back to his son. The time apart when he'd been in Atlanta done more than exhaust him- it'd sharpened his mind to what it felt like to not have his son there. The hollow ache in his chest of not knowing if he was okay, not being able to protect him.

Daryl rubbed his chest as that ache echoed in his chest like Logan's laugh around the room. As if on cue his son spun looking around and Daryl didn't even need to ask who he was looking for. Logan frowned and found his father, their eyes met and Logan raised a brow. Of course Mac nor Ruby missed the interaction but Logan never did care for others opinions. His son stood and walked to where he stood and edged closer. His eyes dropped to the way his father was rubbing at his chest as if he was in pain and Daryl grimaced.

"You're okay?" Logan's voice was low.

Daryl met his eyes and nodded. "Fine."

"Not even a scratch?"

Daryl chuckled and inclined his head, "Just tired."

"Are you and Carol fighting? Is that why she isn't in here? She was worried about you...all day."

Daryl sighed and rubbed his face. He really was tired and he knew that if he didn't talk to his mother and Carol soon both were going to be madder at him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with two pissed off women both fighting for his jugular.

"Are you and Carol okay now?" Daryl questioned suddenly. He'd willingly took his son's anger knowing that the anger he held for Carol would be channeled at his own dad. He'd done it in hopes that the positive effect she had on his son wouldn't be tainted. It was rare for Logan to open up. He didn't even do that with his own grandmother and he knew Logan loved her. "She wasn't going to leave."

Logan flushed and rubbed his face. "Yeah well all I heard was you all fighting. How am I supposed to know what the hell you fucking weirdos mean and don't? Talking about penises and her forcing you into her clothes."

Daryl's eyes widened and he shushed his son. Jesus that was all he needed Mac and Merle to hear. Mac hear that he was in Carol's clothes and there he'd be calling him a cross dresser saying he'd known all along. They'd take any bait they could get and he'd be the one drug through the mud.

"To answer you question...yes." Logan smiled. "She threatened me."

Daryl raised a brow. "What did you do?"

"Why do you assume I done something?" Logan looked horrified.

"Because you're my son." Daryl deadpanned.

Logan barked out a laugh and that had Ruby looking over. Logan was leaning against Daryl's shoulder with his head thrown back. He could see the smile she had but knew that it'd fade soon. It always made her smile any time she seen him or Logan either one initiate physical contact in anyway. They were both backwards as fuck and she'd tried to stamp it out.

"Yeah well hopefully I'm not as terrible with women as you." Logan leered.

Daryl huffed but couldn't help but to smile. Ruby was walking towards them now and Logan quickly read her face before shooting a questioning look at his dad. Daryl waved him away. Before he'd gotten very far he spun looking at his dad. There was a glint in his eyes that Daryl glare.

"Where is she?"

Daryl jerked his head towards the hall, "Went to bed."

Logan studied him for a minute and smiled, "When you go to bed ask her if she'll make me french toast in the morning, mamaw brought eggs..."

Daryl felt his glare intensify. He knew what his little shit of a son was doing and nodded at him. Logan's smiled at him and he waggled his brows. His mother was quiet through the entire moment. When Logan was far enough away she went to speak and then shook her head.

"Come on." Daryl motioned her to follow him.

The walk to the den of the house was quiet. Mac, Merle, Brian, and Logan were all in the kitchen and Carol was in his bedroom. He had no doubts about where she was and that she wanted to talk to him. His mother's look was still fresh in his mind and Carol didn't know her so he could only imagine how she read it.

His mother slipped quietly in behind him and he took a seat heavily. She took one across from him and raised a brow at him. There was that silence that he hated so much. Daryl felt the fatigue and soreness entering his body. The tension bleeding away after weeks of not being sure he'd ever see his mother again. Though he wasn't hoping for the hurt that was shrouding her.

"So anything you want to tell me." Her look deceptive. The calm in her voice masking the hurt at her interpreted lie.

Daryl made a snap decision to not be like usual. He wasn't known for saying a lot and even less when questioned. He never liked it and he hated when someone demanded a damn thing of him.

"Her name is Carol." Daryl started and felt sweat bead on his forehead. " _We're not married._ "

Ruby pursed her lips and there was a look in her eyes that he knew himself carried when Logan was toeing the line of a lie and the truth. He grimaced at her because he wanted to snap but his anger was at her. He was going to fucking kill Merle.

"Why would your brother say such a thing Daryl?" Ruby challenged, her voice was red hot.

Daryl guffawed, "Are you fucking kidding me? When has Merle ever not started shit? He loves watching the fallout."

"Be that as it may, Daryl. Why didn't you just say something then? Don't think I didn't see the look on your face at his words. If was just a joke from him than you wouldn't have looked panicked." Ruby glared, "You may not be married but she's more than just ' _Someone at the house_ '."

He grimaced at his own words thrown back at him. She had him there.

"Is she not in your room waiting on you? Your son asking her to cook for him with a familiarity. She isn't just a person...she's someone to you." Ruby leaned forward and watched him quietly. "She's someone to Logan."

Daryl licked his lips and smiled, "She isn't just someone." He snorted, "Logan saved her."

Ruby arched a brow, "When did you meet this woman?"

"It wasn't long after we got out of Atlanta. We'd run up on some people- we needed to get our shit together before trying to get to here. It was bad at the beginning closer to the city. " Daryl felt his eyes unfocused as the smell of burning bodies and screams echoed. It really was terrible the closer your were to the city's. "I was going on one last run into the city to make sure we had what we needed before heading here. I got separated from the group by a herd of walkers...I was stranded."

Ruby blanched violently and he seen tears prick her eyes. She got up and walked around to settle on the leather couch next to him. He was watching the way the dust filtered through the low light in the room. He hated thinking about when he been separated from his family.

"Logan was with Merle and that group." He smiled at the memory of Logan yelling at him before leaving. "Logan got mad because I was gone that first day. Merle said he took of the second I left. He'd been in the woods and came up on Carol."

Ruby nodded and nudged him to keep going. "Was she hurt?"

Daryl looked over and frowned. He could hear concern radiating through her voice and he wanted to laugh. His mother was more compassionate than anyone he knew- how her sons turned into such dickheads he wasn't sure. Maybe that was where Logan got it from; damn sure wasn't his bitch of a mother.

"She was pinned under a tree and stuck in mud. Walkers were trying to get to her. They would have, she'd be dead right now if not for him." Daryl deadpanned. "He brought her back with him. There was with man in the group- Shane. We'd had issues with him since we met. Logan and Merle both tensed up when he met Carol. Something about how he was looking at her."

Ruby pulled a face, "You can't trust people like you use to."

"No, no you can't. Everyone there knew Merle was...well Merle."

Understanding flashed over his mother's face and she smiled. "But you're more standoffish. They'd got a chance to know you and you have a son."

"He told them she was my wife."

Ruby nodded and smiled, "How did she take it."

"I think she punched Shane soon after that over Logan."

"Well now." Ruby laughed.

They were silent for a while and Daryl could hear the sounds of his family really settling in. The heavy footsteps of his son walking upstairs but likely to return to check on Carol. He hoped Merle tripped on the stairs.

"I'm shocked." Ruby interrupted his thoughts. "We all know how Logan feels about women who even act like they are interested in you. He hates it. He's hated it since he was old enough to understand about his mother."

Daryl raised a brow, "You think I wasn't shocked?"

"He met her before you did and had a chance to get to know her without that usual anger clouding things."

"She fought me over him when I finally found them after getting separated." Daryl laughed. The scar that was on his stomach was still new and shown against his skin easily. His hand went to it without much thought and he nodded, "She almost gutted me."

"I know you aren't use to healthy relationships with women but why in the world would that make you smile!" Ruby challenged.

Daryl looked over, "For so long it was always me doing shit like that for him." He cleared his throat feeling it trying to close up. "She had no clue who I was. Shit got bad that night and when I came up on them she thought I was a strange and was going to hurt him."

Ruby nodded and smiled, "How did Logan react?"

Daryl chuckled, "He barged past her...or I think he did." Daryl tried to think clearly over the events of that night but the blood loss and exhaustion made it foggy.

Ruby sighed dramatically, "That poor girl...she's going to think I hate her. I wasn't mad at her. How could I have been?" She shot him a withering glare though she knew the situation. "I was hurt. I thought that _you_ didn't want to me around your wife. I thought you hid that part of yourself away. I knew when you had to go for work and wasn't around here as much that thing would change but I'd...I'd always hoped you'd find someone but I wanted to meet her. I wanted to a chance to be close to her."

" _I'm not married._ " Daryl deadpanned.

His mother patted his hand and smiled at him, it was meant to soothe him but his hackles raised. " _Honey._.." She laughed, the looks she gave him telling him she knew something he didn't. Why did he feel like his mother was more like Merle at the moment than anything. "You might not be married to her but she has your respect. Something that is as hard to come by as if I were to turn water into wine."

She stood and dusted herself off, "Where is my room?" She gave him a look, "We have a lot of work to do tomorrow, no lying about. Besides it looks like I've got a lot of catching up to do."

Daryl stood as well, "When have I ever laid about..." He mumbled before telling her what rooms were free.

Ruby pushed him towards the door but stopped him before they walked out. "Daryl I know that you feel something for her otherwise you wouldn't have bothered to give me that story. You would have just told me you weren't married. I would have believed you, no questions asked and you know that."

He felt himself flush and nodded slowly. She gave him a knowing look before adjusting his ruffled shirt and then pulling the door open.

"Don't do something stupid with her. I would hate to see her stab you, again." She chortled before walking away. He glared at her as she walked but then she paused and turned looking at him, "I'll see you _both_ at breakfast."

Daryl nodded slowly and watched her pad down the hall silently. He rubbed his chest again because as good as that went without her slapping him he knew it was still rocky. Maybe she'd hit Merle instead. He walked through the house checking all the doors and windows, he knew he was postponing dealing with another emotional woman. He wasn't even sure what to tell Carol about his mother and her feelings about all this. Not that he it really changed much because at the end of the day he was a grown fucking man.

Giving up when everything was in place he started to his bedroom. The light was faint that was coming from under the door. He could hear Logan and Brian upstairs and stopped, whistling had both boys head popping out of a door and looking down at him over the banister.

"Get in bed, now." Daryl ordered.

Brian glared at him much the way Mac himself often did but Logan stared at him. A rueful smile spread over his face and he nodded before disappearing. Daryl watched as Logan was jerked backwards and he walked away. It quieted down and he walked the rest of the way to his own room.

Stepping in he took stock of the room. Carol was on his bed wrapped around his pillow like her life depended on it. She was sleeping fitfully and he grimaced at that. She'd had a few nightmares that he'd seen but nothing too bad. He flipped the light off before walking the rest of the way over and shedding his boots. Fatigue was making him sluggish as he stripped off his weapons and gear.

Setting heavily on the bed he looked over his shoulder seeing that Carol was still sleeping. He knew that he needed to talk to her but he loathe to wake her. Kicking off his jeans and leaving himself in boxers as he tore the shirt over his head he laid back. Wrestling his pillow from her he stretched out. Carol moved then wrapping around him like a vine and breathing deeply against his throat.

"Daryl?" Her voice was groggy with sleep. Her leg slid between his own as her knee hiked higher against his groin, "What time is it?"

"Late."

Carol looked up at him, "Is everything okay?"

Daryl met her eyes in the dark knowing she couldn't really see him. Her hand came up and caught his jaw forcing him towards her more. He grunted but she was right there, her breath faint against hi jaw.

"Is your mother mad at you?"

"No." Daryl's voice was husky. He needed to get a handle on himself before he done something stupid. "Logan wants you to fix him french toast in the morning."

He felt her smile against his throat suddenly and she nodded before wrapping more around him. "Will do but don't think this conversation is over."

Daryl's arm came around her and he rolled suddenly. They were both on their sides and she was tucked tightly against his chest. "What do you need to know or want to say?"

Her hand spread over his chest and he felt his chest heave slightly. Her nails bit into him and her breathing quickened. "I'm not leaving unless that's what you or Logan want. I won't run."

He waited on her to finish what she had to say. He knew there was more. Her nails were digging deeper into him between shoulder blades. He bit back a groan at the feeling and forced his breathing even.

"What did you tell your mother about me and you?" Her voice was shy.

Daryl tried to look down at her but she tucked her head under his chin. He huffed at her but she just mirrored him.

"That we aren't married. She should have known Merle was full of shit." Daryl grumbled. "I told her what happened in the beginning..."

"And after that?" Carol prodded.

He forced her to look at him. He leaned back flipping the lamp on that was just behind him. It bathed Carol in warm light and he raised a brow at her. Carol was flushed and regarding him with a sullen look.

"What's that look?"

"Just answer me." Carol snapped. She set up fast going to swing her legs over the side of the bed. "I'll see you in the morning Daryl."

Daryl flinched back from her words. "You want to know how I feel but won't give me a goddamn second to get the words out."

Carol paused her back to him. "I'm just going to bed. I'm to tired for this right now."

He caught her wrist and jerked her back towards him. Carol yelped but fell against his chest. "Well too fucking bad." He snarled right back, "Stop looking at me like and assuming I think you're just a burden. That I just tolerate you. Believe me if I didn't want to deal with your bullshit I wouldn't."

"Is this for Logan's sake?"

"No." He glared.

"Then why? We haven't exactly gotten along that much."

Carol tried to put distance between them but he moved. The added momentum sent them both to the floor. Daryl landed with a grunt on top of her smaller body and she groaned below him. He planted his hands beside her head as he fought trying to untangle himself from the blankets. Carol was struggling against him as well trying to get free. Daryl's hand shot down to her hip forcing her back against the floor and stopping her moving.

"Stop." he warned.

Carol's eyes shot to his and she licked her lips. He knew she could feel him pressed right against her. The heat coming from her was overwhelming and consuming his mind. His boxers were doing little to hide his situation. Carol shifted just slightly and that slight pressure against his groin tripled as he was flush against her now. Carol gasped and her eyes darkened.

He grit his teeth and set back suddenly. Carol's legs fell wide around his hips and he forced himself to keep his eyes on her own. "We haven't gotten along because we're both assholes."

"I'm not an asshole Daryl Dixon."

He gave her a challenging look. "You stabbed me.

"You slapped me in the face with your dick!"

He flushed and cleared his throat, "That...that was...not my fault." He glared. At her look he clenched his jaw. He was steadfastly ignoring the throbbing between his thighs knowing she could see just as well as him that he was hard. "You should have followed me into the goddamn bathroom without knocking and then manhandled me!"

Carol smiled suddenly and set up on her elbows. Her thighs tensed around his own slightly and he tried to shuffle away. "So manhandling gets your motor going does it?"

"Goddamn it." He lurched upwards suddenly. The blanket was still tangled around his legs and he fell again. This time Carol steadied him but he found himself now looking up at her.

"I'm not running." She said pointedly. She climbed over him and made a point to drag herself wantonly against his groin. He groaned low in this throat and she smiled before settling into the nest of pillows.

Daryl laid on his back for a while unsure what to do. He was forcing himself to think of disgusting scenarios. The throbbing between his legs was becoming painful and thinking of some of the shit Mac and Merle themselves told him wasn't helping. He figured their disgusting stories would but he was wrong.

Carol rolled and caught his arm and jerked him towards her. She pressed herself back against him making him the big spoon. He felt her breathing hitch and he forced himself to breathe. He couldn't maul her. Goddamn he wanted, he could chew right through the faint scraps of lace he knew were under his boxers she was wearing but forced himself to stop. He wasn't going to push anything on her. If she wanted this she needed to do more than tell him she wasn't running. He needed to workout his own shit in his head before he done anything. Everything was so fucked up.


	29. Chapter 29

**Well we've got some big things to come. I've got a few ideas that I plan to work into this story. As of now I'm not sure how long this story will be because I can see this one going for a bit just to get to everything I want to happen. I hope everyone likes this. I'm surprised honestly at the reactions to this story. I wasn't expecting such enthusiasm but it's much appreciated.**

Carol swallowed thickly at the dry feeling in her mouth and tried to roll over. She felt like she was inside of an oven being baked. It shouldn't be this hot! Grunting and kicking the covers away Carol became acutely aware of the distinctly male body pressed into hers. Daryl groaned and more of his body shifted onto hers and she sucked in a breath. The heat that earlier was baking her alive was now searing through her blood.

Carol cracked her eyes open and studied him. His face was pressed into the pillow leaving very little for her to see but she could tell he was still in deep sleep. His hand was up her shirt cupping her breast easily in his rough hand. She shifted and the feeling that it produced made her suck in a sharp breath. This was torture. His grip tightened and he rolled enough that she was almost under his body. He was solid and strong against her body and she shivered at the feeling.

Daryl rolled his head towards her and blinked owlishly. He gave her a lazy half smile that she knew was more because he was half asleep. Carol smiled at him but the sounds of thundering footsteps had Daryl's eyes widening. He set up fast and Carol gasped again as his hand was jerked from her body. Her shirt was pushed up at the same time while his eyes shot towards the door, his entire body tense. He was listening for who was up before his body started to relax as his eyes swept back towards her; the entire few seconds this happened she'd not managed to pull her shirt back down.

His eyes dropped to her breast and he licked his lips. Carol felt a flush start over her body and he shifted towards her. Before she could say anything his mouth was covering hers. His hand tangled in her hair and Carol mirrored him. Jerking him flush against her she moaned as the memories from last night flooded her mind. Being pressed against him as they argued, sliding over him and then spending the night wrapped in his arms. Pressure was building in her lower belly and he'd yet to even touch her. The intensity she felt being pressed against his bare chest with her shirt pushed up was almost too much and she rolled her hips into him, seeking even more of him against herself.

He bit her bottom lip causing her breathing to hitch as the sting made her eyes snap open. He was watching her and his eyes were darker than she'd ever seen. His tongue traced the same path soothing away the sting. He pulled her up and against him forcing her body to arch into his as he rolled them. Carol was suddenly on top of him and shifted her hips, the second she was lined up with him she started a slow torturous roll. He groaned low in his throat, the rumbled of it vibrating against her chest and making her panties even more soaked.

At this point she didn't care who came in here. She wasn't going to stop, she couldn't. With the way he was looking at her and the pressure of him pressed into her was all consuming. His mouth was scorching a trail down her body and she watched him as he found her breast. Her hips stuttered and his hand dropped keeping her balanced; keeping her moving. His teeth grazed her skin and Carol rocked harder into him at the feeling. He grunted and rolled them all the while he moved further down. Carol set up quickly watching as panties and boxers were tore down her legs.

Leaning up she caught him by the hair and didn't feel a bit of shame as she pulled him exactly where she wanted him. He didn't resist instead sinking into her like she was his last supper. Carol thrashed against the sleep ruffled bed as Daryl pushed her legs wider apart and almost into her own chest. With each stroke of his tongue against her was forcing harsh pants and moans from between her clenched jaws. She knew she needed to be quiet but it was impossible with the way he was using his mouth against her.

Carol forced her eyes open and tried to lean up. Looking down her body she felt him smirk against her as his eyes met her own. Her hand sunk into his hair again and she rolled her hips against his face. He growled as that heat intensified and her vision blurred. Her body tensed bowing her back off the bed as she struggled to breathe through the orgasm he'd just ripped from her. She felt him moving up her body and clawed at him blindly all the while trying to get him closer. As good as it'd felt seconds ago she felt hollow, she still had a deep ache in her body that she knew only he could help with. She'd never felt like this before and swallowed when he met her eyes.

That same smirk she'd felt against her so intimately minutes before was back. He kissed her roughly and pulled her body up against his, angling her body perfectly to fit against him. Carol nodded frantically all thoughts of being quiet gone. Her hand was dropping between and she shoved it down into his boxers. His face buried in her neck as she stroke him from base to tip. His chest heaved and Carol smiled.

"Why haven't we been doing this the entire time?" Carol questioned as she worked his boxers off his hips desperately. She could remember perfectly what it felt like to be pinned against those cars by him, to be pinned below him last night, to be straddling him so easily...She needed more.

"Because we're assholes." He mumbled into her neck.

A sharp pounding against the door had her grip on him tightening and halting her movements. He groaned and she felt him shift. The movement had him sliding along her and almost pushing into her. Carol gasped but didn't move when someone beat on the door again. Daryl gave her a regretful look when Logan's voice echoed down the hall and then Mac's. He kissed her quickly before moving and jerking his boxers up. He was grabbing jeans and pulling them up as quick as he could. Carol didn't budge an inch. Her legs were still thrown wide and her shirt shoved up to her throat. Daryl looked back at her while pulling a shirt on, he raised a brow and then smiled.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Mac barked, "Logan's been whining for thirty fucking minutes."

"Fuck off." Daryl grumbled walking towards the door.

"It's either me waking you up or Ruby." Mac sing songed.

Daryl looked back at her again and Carol righted her shirt and pulled the blanket up over her hip. She wasn't sure where her panties were. He pulled the door open then and Mac almost fell into the room. He stared at him before smiling widely and then looking at her on the bed. Carol feigned sleep and Mac snorted.

"I would ask if you wanted breakfast but it looks like you've already ate." Mac leered.

Carol flushed red and rolled over to hide her smile. She didn't hear Daryl's reply because Logan's voice drowned him out.

"Is she cooking or not?" Logan's voice was closer.

Daryl shoved both of them out of the door and Carol let out a breath. She felt bad for him suddenly because she'd felt how hard he'd been. She left him that way last night after teasing him on purpose and then they were interrupted. He'd been right there, it would have only taken the slightest pressure and he would have been buried in her right this second. The thought had her rubbing her thighs together.

Setting up and grabbing clothes Carol walked into the bathroom. Maybe if she showered they wouldn't be able to look at her and tell exactly what he'd just done to her. It was a stretch because she was sure it was going to be written on her forehead for them all to see. Despite that she couldn't help but smile.

The shower went by quickly and she could tell he'd been back in here since he'd left. His boots, knives, and guns were gone. His belt was still thrown on the footboard of the bed but she figured he'd be back for that when he realized he forgot it. Drying her hair quickly she made sure that her knife was in her boot and on her thigh before walking out. The sound of voices drew her towards the living room. Logan and Brian were both there with their backs towards her.

Carol started to step into the room but Brian's voice halted her. "I don't know why but I just got an erection."

Logan guffawed and Carol flushed a violent shade of red. She'd never really been around teenage boys besides Logan. Logan never said things like that and she was suddenly hit with the realization that she was the only woman here besides Daryl's mother.

"My god." Carol whispered.

Both boys snapped their heads towards her and Logan's face reddened. Brian just stared at her and then smirked. There was nothing in that smirk that made him seem innocent.

"Good morning." Brian smiled at her the leer in his voice unmistakable. It was too wide to be genuine and she narrowed her eyes.

"Dude no." Logan elbowed him harshly in the chest. "Stop looking at her like that."

Brian looked at him and raised a brow, "Fuck you. Just because you're a faggot doesn't mean I am."

"Dude." Logan growled and suddenly a fight broke out.

Carol shrieked and rushed towards them as she seen blood being spilled. Both boys were fighting dirty and she was immediately in the middle of them. Footsteps let her know someone else was there now but she wasn't sure who. She tried to fight them apart but they were too worked up and strong for just her.

Carol looked up as her feet were knocked out from under her. She hit on her butt with a grunt and looked up as suddenly both boys were jerked apart. Daryl had his arms around Logan's chest and Mac had Brian the same way. Merle was there and caught her under the arms lifting her. Before she could say anything Ruby was striding into the room and both boys stopped fighting.

The look on the woman's face made Carol tense. She seen all three of the elder Dixon men tense the same way and knew this was a woman none of them wanted to cross. Logan was glaring daggers at Brian but Brian just seemed pleased with himself. He waggled his brows at Logan and suddenly Logan kicked out. His boot connected with Brian's thigh solidly and the other boys knees buckled.

"BOYS!" Ruby barked, clapping her hands. "If we can't act are age then I think it's time for a time out."

Logan blanched and his eyes shot to hers for help. Carol smiled then but it died at the thunderous look on Daryl's face. He spun Logan towards the door. Ruby followed them out of the room with her eyes before looking towards Brian.

"Did you start this?" She questioned.

"Fuck no." Brian snarled.

"Language!" Ruby snarked. "Who knocked Carol to the ground?"

Brian's eyes shot to her where Merle still had ahold of her. Carol made no move to say anything or intervene. She wasn't sure how the other woman would take it. IT wasn't that they'd tried to hurt or attempted to knock her down. She was trying to break it up.

Mac jerked Brian up to his feet and shoved him towards the door. Mac stopped him next to her by catching his bicep. "Apologize." His voice was low and Carol felt her heart start racing at the tone.

Brian met her eyes and she watched as he raised a brow at her. "I'm sorry you walked into the middle of our fight and got knocked on your ass."

"Goddamn it." Mac snarled.

Merle let her go and snorted. "What the fuck were you fighting for?"

"Language." Brian snarked his eyes pointedly going to Ruby.

Ruby was suddenly next to her and Carol flushed. Ruby pointed her finger at Brian, "Young man."

"I didn't start the damn fight!" Bian defended.

Carol nodded along and then smiled slightly. "He's telling the truth."

"You're telling me that Logan's ass took the first swing?" Mac seemed incredulous.

Carol pursed her lips. It didn't seem so far fetched to her. She'd seen Logan lose his temper a few times and take a swing at someone. Carol nodded slowly. Merle raised a brow suddenly and looked at Brian and smiled.

"Did you say something about Carol?" Merle nudged the younger boy. Brian scowled. He looked just like his father. "You did you little pervert."

Carol shook her head at them all and raised her hands as she backed away. "I'm going to make breakfast."

She left quickly after that because she wasn't sure she wanted to hear exactly what Brian was saying about her. Why was it so odd to them that Logan would take the first swing? He was a lot like his dad. They both had bad tempers. Carol walked into the kitchen and found Logan right there. He was perched on the island with Daryl next to him. Both were staring out the window and looked like they were in deep thought. Logan had blood smeared over his chin but otherwise seemed fine.

Carol got a rag and wet it before padding over to him. He looked over suddenly and smiled. It split his lip back open and blood started running freely. Carol shook her head but he just smiled at her more. Daryl looked at them the same time she caught Logan's shoulder and turned him more towards her. She started cleaning him up and he just kept smiling.

"So do I get french toast for defending your honor?" Carol laughed at him. Daryl snorted next to them and Carol couldn't help flushing. Logan looked between them before frowning. "He did tell you I wanted that to eat right?"

"Yes Logan I told her your fatass wants french toast." Daryl deadpanned.

Logan scowled at him. "My ass is perfectly proportional unlike your fucking ego."

Daryl's head whipped around so fast Carol was sure he hurt himself. He smiled suddenly and just started laughing. It was the same moment that Ruby stepped into the room. Carol seen her falter at the sight of them. Carol realized she was standing flush against Daryl's side and had her hand on Logan's arm still. Both father and son were laughing and had wide smiles on their faces. If she'd actually been Logan's mother it would have been a kodak moment but she wasn't. Carol forced the thought away and the bitter feeling of the world having to end before she'd met Daryl.

Logan nudged her, "French toast please." He pushed his bottom lip out.

"Stop doing that you keep making it bleed." Carol ordered.

Logan saluted her and slid off the island instead. He wrapped her in a hug suddenly and hauled her off the ground. She was reminded that he was just as tall as Daryl now as her feet swung. Logan spun and dumped her into Daryl's chest. Daryl steadied her and Carol scowled at Logan.

"I'm going to get you eggs." He walked out the backdoor.

Ruby walked further into the room then and Daryl's eyes went to her. Ruby was smiling slightly as she neared them. "Do you need any help?"

Carol wasn't sure what to say because honestly she didn't but she felt awkward telling the woman no. Carol shifted and Ruby took a seat opposite Daryl at the island where it turned into a bar.

"Brian told us why the fight broke out."

Daryl nodded as his arms crossed over his chest, "Logan told me."

Ruby smiled at him, "Don't you miss when you were his age."

"No." Daryl scowled, "I don't miss that at all. I didn't have one Brian to deal with, I had two."

"They weren't that bad."

Daryl gave her an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? Merle shoved me off the fucking train tracks, it was luck I hit water that wasn't shallow."

Ruby nodded slowly but Merle interrupted, "You act like a broken wrist is still plaguing you to this day. My god you're a vagina."

"Daryl still got sand in his vagina over his wrist?" Mac asked breezing into the room.

"I hate you both."

Merle and Mac both gave him wide smiles that Carol knew meant trouble. "Carol do you like barbeque?"

Looking over her shoulder she regarded them and frowned. Ruby was up and smiled at her while grabbing different things out of the pantry. When she disappeared back into the room she seen Daryl giving her a warning glance. She wasn't sure what that was for.

"Yes." It came out as a question.

"That's a good thing." Mac said solemnly.

Carol gave him a weird look and Daryl groaned.

"Because he's going to slap his meat across your grill." Merle guffawed.

"Carol do you like omelettes?" Mac questioned.

Carol scowled not even having a chance to respond to Merle's ass.

"Because-" Mac was cut off at the sharp clearing of Ruby's throat.,

Both of them looked over and Carol watched as both flushed.

"While I'm sure you had a superb quip. I'm going to need you to shut up." Ruby smiled, it was more like the smiles she seen Daryl give when he knew something the others didn't. "Because as many jokes as you like to make I don't see either of you with a woman cooking for you that isn't your mother or your brothers girlfriend. I also haven't seen a woman warming your beds." She clapped her hands ignoring both Merle and Macs stunned face. "Now what do you need me to do Carol?"

Daryl walked out of the room suddenly smothering his laughter. Merle and Mac quickly followed. Carol was left with Ruby but Logan was back before either could say anything. He had a shirt tail full of eggs and beamed at Carol.

"Here you go my fair lady." He grinned.

Carol snorted and he put them all where she directed. Logan leaned into her bumping his shoulder against her. "Where's my dad?"

Carol shook her head, "I'm not sure."

Logan nudged her again before disappearing. He dipped his head at Ruby but made no attempts to do much else. Carol gave a tentative smile to the woman and quickly started making the things up for french toast. It wasn't exactly light bread but after she'd spent most of the day yesterday worrying for Daryl she'd started cooking to work off her nerves.

"You fit with them."

Carol looked up suddenly at the woman studying her. She could see traces of Daryl in this woman. She had the same mole that he had, same hair color, and even the expressive eyes. The color was a shocking emerald compared to Daryl's ice grey blues that were able to frost over easily.

Carol cleared her throat and smiled. "They've been very nice."

"I know my boy and I know you haven't had it easy getting to know him." Ruby gave her a knowing smile, "He's much more like his dad than me in that respect."

Carol looked up again from cooking and found Ruby already readying the next piece of toast. "He hasn't talked about his family much."

"Never does." Ruby shrugged, "He's...both him and Logan are standoffish."

Carol frowned. Even when Daryl didn't know her they'd seemed to gravitate towards each other.

"Carol." Ruby prodded. "I don't want you to think that my reaction yesterday was about you. I don't know you yet but I can tell you're a sweet woman."

Carol nodded not looking up as she plated more french toast. "Daryl told me."

"Of course." She gave her a knowing look.

Carol froze looking at her. Eyes locked with Daryl's mother she met with the realization that the woman's eyes were more expressive than even Logan and his dad's. The look in her eyes was telling Carol that she knew something that she didn't. That none of them knew. That the secret to life that people spent their lives looking for was held right there. SHe was in on the world big joke and was dangling it right there.

Carol smiled at her slightly the same time both Brian and Logan walked in. Logan was laughing as Brian kicked around and kept saying roadhouse. She wasn't sure what that was about but it was making Logan smile. Carol tensed but both boys were laughing with each other. Ruby smiled and nudged Carol.

"They're like their fathers. They'll fight one minute and be laughing the next."

"Sounds confusing."

"Oh it can be." Ruby laughed, "Though I suppose if you're going to be with Daryl you'll need to get use to those mood swings. I wouldn't advice stepping between them though. I'd hate to see you get hurt."

"Hey." Logan called over.

Ruby turned at his raised voice. "What?"

"How many chickens did you bring?" Logan looked pensive.

Ruby raised a brow and Brian was staring at her completely serious. "You aren't killing a hen that pecked you."

"I'm not worried about a pecking ass hen." Logan snarked.

"She brought fifteen." Brian answered.

"There was only fourteen." Logan stated.

Ruby smiled, "I'm sure you miscounted."

"No...I didn't." Logan assured. Logan looked pensive before meeting Brian's eyes. Carol didn't trust that look. "How long till we can eat?"

Carol flipped the last of the french toast onto a platter. Ruby put bacon on a plate and then whistled loudly. The sound of heavy boots and raised voice proceeded the men. Daryl was shoved through the door almost falling down. Ruby scowled and righted him. Carol watched at how Daryl didn't let the contact linger. It didn't seem like it was unusual because Ruby just smiled and no one seemed put off. Maybe Daryl and Logan were different with her but what made her the exception? The food slid onto the table and Logan kicked a chair out next to him for her. Carol felt eyes on her and noticed that Ruby was watching her. The woman smiled as everyone started eating.

Logan wasn't even bothering with a fork as he just tore his food and slid it through syrup. He didn't put syrup in his plate but instead in a small bowl dipping it. Carol raised a brow but noticed Daryl was doing the same thing. She ate slowly just taking in the noise around her.

"When we're done me and Brian are going out."

"Stay in the fence." Mac's was sharp.

Daryl regarded Logan but he just shrugged. "We aren't complete idiots."


	30. Chapter 30

**Have a good weekend everyone.**

Brian sighed heavily as he followed his cousin. Logan was walking quickly around the side of the house that would take them to the barn. He knew that was where Merle put the chickens but he still didn't know why he was needed. He just wanted to go back to fucking bed. It was to early to be up he didn't give a shit that everyone else was already up. He was tired and had a headache now that Logan thought it was a good idea to throw elbows in a fight like a dirty little dick bag.

"Why are we out here?"

Logan looked over and his eyes shot around them like he was searching for something. When they came back to him they were already at the chicken coop. Merle's shitty idea of one at that. That man's carpentry skills left a lot to be desired.

"Ruby's going to have a cow when she sees this mess." Brian muttered, fingering the tatty little coop. "Anything could get in here and hurt her stupid chickens."

"That's what I wanted to show you!" Logan growled. "I counted those fucking chickens. There was only fourteen."

"There's fifteen." Brian corrected. "I watched them put them up last night."

"Yeah well this morning there's only fourteen _Princess_."

"I swear to fuck I'll punch you in the dick if you call me that again." Brian snarled.

Logan snorted but Brian looked into the coop. He started counting and nodded along but stopped when there was only fourteen. He walked around to the henhouse and sighed seeing no other chickens or the rooster. When he looked back Logan looked smug and he was ready to start fighting again.

"Fine, there's fourteen chickens." Brian waved his arm around lazily. "Tell me oh' wise master where are the rest of them?"

Logan started walking around the coop and motioned him over. He pointed and Brian swallowed and dropped low. They'd been raised together on hunting and fishing. They knew the woods and how to survive in it. They were made for this world in a sick kind of way. And just like he'd been taught growing up by his dad and uncles he looked beyond just a few crushed leaves and broken twigs to see what was there. Logan went down to his knee next to him and met his eyes.

He signaled for two because he suddenly felt like they were being watched. He looked at the small boot print again and frowned. Whoever this was they were small. Smaller than him and Logan easily. It made him uneasy because from the impression he knew that it was more than just boot size because they were lightweight and moving fast.

Logan nodded and stood. He was looked into the trees and frowned, "Carol and my dad checked the fences when we got here. There's nothing wrong with them."

"Are you sure he was really checking the fences out there?" Brian chortled.

Logan grimaced, "That...I'm going to tell myself he was." He laughed then and shook his head, "If you'd stop staring at her tits and ass you'd see she's really nice."

"I'm sure she is." Brian nodded thoughtfully, "Daryl wouldn't be around her if she was a piece of shit."

Brian smiled over at his cousin and threw his arm over Logan's shoulder. He'd always felt like Logan was his little brother even though they were born just days apart. They had the mutual understanding of both hating their mothers. They grew up together and there was nothing anyone could say that would tell him that Logan wasn't his brother. Even if he was a dickhead. Logan chuckled and nodded. Brian didn't need to ask too much about how Logan felt about her. He'd talk when he wanted to if he wanted too.

"So do we tell them what we found?" Brian questioned.

Logan frowned and then looked towards the woods again. "Part of me thinks I should walk in there and tell my dad."

"The other?"

"Thinks that we're being watched."

Brian smiled and Logan turned them towards the barn. It looked carefree but he knew the game. Logan nudged him and he walked into the barn. There was a slight shuffle to the side and he could hear Logan inside. Walking a bit around the barn he followed the noise. He tensed when he could hear Logan muttering to himself inside. Looking behind him he shook his head, Logan was being to damn loud. Turning back around as he stepped around the corner to the back of the barn Brian grunted as his boot caught on the edge of the barn.

Snapping his head up sharply when a boot came into view. He grunted in pain and fell harshly on his back. All the air he thought he owned rushed from his body. Groaning and trying to get his breath back he laid there. Walkers didn't fucking hit people. He blinked trying to get his vision to clear but the migraine Logan gave him now was like a train barreling through his mind and skull. The pain was severe and his vision was slow to recover.

Blinking rapidly against the harsh glare of the sun on him overhead. A shadow passed over his face and he blinked again. A curtain of hair swung down blocking out more of the sun and he scowled up at the girl above him. Adrenaline kicked in then and he swung his leg around catching her legs and sending her to the ground. Before he could move the back of the barn doors exploded open and he watched as another person stumbled out. His chest tightened when he didn't see Logan. Springing to his feet he spun and jerked his gun from the holster under his arm.

The girl on her ass by him crab walked backwards and he felt blood dripping rapidly down his chin. He snarled at them "You fucking bitch!"

The girl that he'd knocked on her ass was standing suddenly and glowering at him. "Jerk!"She had the nerve to sound offended.

He didn't trust her or her companion. He felt a bubble of laughter threatening to come out when he seen that fucking chicken under the others arm. All three sets of eyes though slid over when Logan appeared seconds later. He looked like he'd been in a fight and he could see the split in his lip bleeding again. Everything about him radiated rage and he looked Brian over for injury. They moved in tandem against the other two.

Logan looked ready to kill as his chest heaved violently. Brian looked him over again even as his head felt like it was going to explode. If this bitch gave him a concussion he was going to be so fucking pissed. Both trespasser backed closer to the trees and away from them. He knew they were getting ready to bolt.

"Fucking bullshit." He snarled. "Who the fuck steals a chicken!"

The one holding the chicken held onto it tightly and smiled smugly. Seconds later the sound of the barn doors in the front swinging open distracted everyone. It was all they needed and he watched as they disappeared. Brian jerked his gun up but Logan slapped it down.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Logan snapped, "You don't shoot someone in the back."

"No but I plan on shooting the bitch that hit me with a goddamned shovel!"

Merle appeared and jerked them apart and shook his head, "Are you two fucking fighting again?"

"No." They mirrored petulantly.

Brian stumbled slightly feeling his head splitting and he rubbed his forehead. He knew a bruise had to be spreading. His hand came away wet and his eyes widened at the blood there. He snarled at it but Merle had him under the arm. Logan was looking at him with wide concerned eyes but he could see underneath all that. He had claw marks over his face and a few feathers in his hair. Hay was all over him and his shirt was torn. He looked worse despite not being hit in the face with a shovel.

"What the fuck!" Merle's voice was harsh as he looked them over.

Mac and Daryl came around the barn then and Brian relaxed seeing his dad and uncle. Merle wasn't best known for reacting calmly and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear him yell. When his dad seen him though he was there suddenly. His eyes were dark and worried. Daryl had a hold of Logan and looking him over with the same intensity.

"Who the fuck done this?" His voice was low enough that Brian almost felt worried for the bitch who done it. Almost.

"They stole the _chicken_." Logan muttered.


	31. Chapter 31

Daryl pushed Logan through the door much the same way Mac was manhandling Brian. Brian spitting like a pissed off cat. Logan for his part was quietly seething and Daryl immensely glad that Logan took after him. He wasn't sure he could handle it if his son and Brian were both losing it.

"That little bitch did this!" Brian snarled as Mac shoved him into a chair.

Merle tipped his head and slipped back out the door. He knew his brother was going to look for who done it. Merle refused to believe that a girl knocked Brian on his ass. He wasn't sure what happened to Logan yet say much since they came up on them. Brian was the one being dramatic right now.

Logan looked over when Ruby walked in with Carol behind her. Daryl looked down at his son and raised a brow. He was reminded that Logan never told Carol about his grandmother. That he'd told her that there was never any women around. Maybe he meant as far as dating his dad but he wasn't sure. Ruby was around but not as much after they'd moved. Still he didn't have that same familiarity with his own grandmother who doted on him like he did with Carol. He was sure that the more the woman seen it the more her brow was going to climb. Logan was a standoffish little shit and it was like looking into the past to see himself.

"What happened!" Ruby's voice was loud over the noise of the men. She looked near frantic as her eyes jumped between her two grandsons. "Are you fighting again!"

"No." Logan sighed tiredly.

Carol walked over about the time Daryl caught his jaw tilting his face up. He had three claw marks down his face like he fought a cat. His lip was busted and he had feathers of all things stuck in his hair. Between him and Logan they'd got most of the hay swept off him but he still looked like a complete mess.

Carol scowled darkly at the marks marring Logan's face. Logan smiled up at her suddenly and leaned back against the table. His elbows propped behind him as he stared at her. "Marks look familiar?"

Carol huffed a breath and then nodded. "I can't even complain about the fighting style."

"I know...such bullshit, right." Logan lamented.

Daryl crossed his arms over his chest and stared between them. Carol looked over feeling his eyes on her. He didn't miss the flush that swept over her and he fought smiling. Instead he waited for her to tell him what the hell the two of them were going on about.

"You mean to tell you let a little girl kick your ass!" Mac's voice was abrupt.

"I did not LET it happen." Brian snapped at his dad, "There isn't much I can do when I get hit in the fucking face with a shovel!"

"Brian language." Ruby tutted.

"Fuckin A." Logan agreed

Brian looked murderous, "Why am I the only one who gets yelled at for cursing or threatened with soap in this fucking house!"

Ruby turned towards him and caught his jaw, "Because you have a filthy mouth much like your father and do hope to get rid of that habit if you ever hope of attracting a female."

"No luck there." Logan chortled, "Last girl on earth already tried to take his head off with a shovel."

"I hate you." Brian's voice was defensive and he looked like someone dumped a bucket of water on him.

Ruby tutted again and Daryl looked up when Brian hissed in pain. Ruby was cleaning his face up from the blood that coated ninety percent of it. There was a deep cut at his hairline that needed stitches and then there was one where it looked like the edge of the shovel caught him and laid him open. Ruby started cleaning out the gash with a air about her only a mother who has seen far too many wounds like this. Daryl sighed and looked down at Logan the same time he gasped and recoiled from Carol. He was holding his cheek and Daryl snorted when he realized that she'd rubbed alcohol across the scratches. Meeting his son's eyes he cut off his complaints. Logan sighed and Carol started cleaning him up quickly. She looked far too upset for just the three scratches and busted lip on him.

"You want to tell me what happened to you?" Daryl questioned.

Logan grimaced and licked his lip before Carol scolded him for making his lip bleed more. "You ever had someone throw a chicken into your face?" Logan deadpanned, "I didn't think so."

Daryl fought smiling. He really shouldn't be laughing. Someone attacked his son and nephew. They got into the fences and even managed to steal a chicken. The entire situation was ridiculous but it was still serious. He knew from Brian's ranting that one of the people was at least their age and a girl but he'd heard nothing about who attacked Logan.

"I walked into the barn while Brian walked around it. I wasn't expecting to have a chicken thrown into my face and then to be punched in the stomach." Logan scowled darkly. "I got flogged and abused."

Carol turned for a second and he seen her eyes wide as she fought laughing. She turned putting antibiotic ointment on his face. She looked so serious and concerned again.

"Bitch tried to kick me in the dick." Logan sneered, "Who does that?"

Carol tilted her head, "Was it another little girl?"

Logan stared at her, "Don't you dare give her pity! She attacked me, beat me, and had a chicken flog me! She isn't a little girl Carol, she's a sadist and she has to be the same age as the she-bitch that attacked Brian!"

Logan stood up and stormed outside. Daryl looked towards where Ruby was stitching Brian up. Mac looked like he was ready to hunt the girls down and kill them both. He couldn't say he didn't blame them. Brian was complaining of a headache and he likely had a concussion now. Daryl turned following Logan knowing that his son could be just as hot headed as him at times. He found his son looping back around towards the barn and muttering to himself.

"IF you motherfuckers would have listened to me about the chicken then we could have avoided this."

Daryl ignored him instead letting his eyes follow the tracks. He could see where Merle's came into start shadowing the girls. Part of him knew they needed to be careful of strangers because the world wasn't the same. You couldn't really trust people before but now it was a dog eat dog world, literally. The other part of him that was a dad and had a kid apparently the same age as these two felt...well shitty. He wasn't sure how to explain it because he knew that it had to be worse as a woman facing this world. That wasn't even some sexist bullshit like Merle would be rattling off. It was the honest truth. Men like Shane were out there that would see this as an opportunity. He knew even his jackass brother understood or he wouldn't have lied about who Carol was.

"Daryl."

Stopping and looking over his shoulder at Carol as she jogged towards him he waited. Logan wasn't far ahead of him but Daryl didn't mind. Merle was ahead of them and it'd give Logan time to stop being so moody. Carol came to a stop next to him and nudged him.

"Come on before he leaves us behind."

Daryl stared at her for another second before walking away. Carol was quiet next to him and he could tell she was thinking hard. She was chewing her bottom lip and her eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought. He'd seen that look more than a few times and it usually ended with her arguing with him, sometimes hitting him.

Logan turned then and he circled an area before looking to his dad. His eyebrows shot up seeing Carol there next to him almost walking flush against him. Daryl was so use to her invading his personal space no matter how he felt about it that he hadn't notice that she was basically walking on top of him.

"Carol?" Logan questioned, "I thought you'd be helping Brian."

Carol shook her head and frowned, "Ruby has it taken care of. I'm more concerned with the girls."

"My god." He threw his arms in the air, "They attacked us!"

Carol nodded at him with all the patience of a saint. "And you're two boys who look more like men. Now you have two actual grown men tracking them down and one of the guys they attacked tagged along. Tell me in what way will this look welcoming to two teenage girls?" Carol stared at him hard. Daryl smiled because he'd already figured that even if they did track them the girls wouldn't speak to them at all and would likely take off. "It might not look as bad if a woman can speak to them. Maybe they won't think you're all a bunch of neanderthal rapist who raise chickens."

Logan gaped at her and sputtered before turning pleading eyes on to his dad. "Tell me we aren't letting those psychos in here!"

Daryl inclined his head at him, "If she hadn't attacked you would you refuse to help her?" Logan glared at him because Daryl knew he had him there. He'd helped Carol and he didn't know her in the slightest. "Regardless if we take them, if they stay around here, or any of that shit, Logan, they're still kids just like you and Brian."

"I'm not a fucking kid." Logan snarled.

Daryl turned his head back towards him and Logan blanched. "Stop acting like one then. Go back to the house. We'll be back before dark."

"What! No." Logan's voice was angry but he was trying to get a hold on it. "Why?"

"Because if we do find them I don't need your ass throwing a temper tantrum and causing trouble. If you can't quit acting like a five year old then you can set at home like one." Daryl barked. "NOW GO!"

Logan turned then and started walking quickly. Carol looked at him wide eyed. He started tracking the girls again when he was sure that Logan went all the way back. Carol was silent next to him for a few minutes before she sighed, again. He looked up and she sighed even heavier.

"What?"

"You yelled at him."

Daryl stared at her and raised a brow, "Do you think him out here as mad as he was a good idea?"

"Well no."

"Then what's the problem."

Carol chewed her lip and looked at him hard. "It was the look on his face. I don't think he's use to you raising your voice with him."

Daryl smirked and nodded at her. Carol glared at him for the look and it only made him smile. "Because unlike some peoples kids I don't need to scream and yell every second of the day to get them to listen to me."

"He's just embarrassed because he got taken down by a girl."

Daryl snorted but kept going. Merle's tracks were more sparse as were another set of tracks. He could see that the girls broke up and he smiled. They'd split up in hopes of losing someone that might come looking for them. Daryl took the opposite path Merle did and Carol followed quietly.

"He got flogged Daryl." Carol huffed. He could hear the amusement in her voice despite her trying to be serious.

He turned and looked at her, "Carol what the fuck do you want me to do? Hold his hand as he gets over getting his ass kicked?"

"Well no."

"Then he'll get over it or he'll learn to pay attention to his surroundings. I can't be there to hold his hand all the time."

Carol nodded and shrugged, "I just worry."

He turned and started following the trail again. He wasn't sure what to say to her because her worrying for his son more than the kids own mother did made his headache. Not that he didn't appreciate it because he did. He appreciated everything Carol done.

"If you want me to shut up just say so." Carol muttered.

Daryl paused suddenly and Carol walked into his back and tripped over his crouched position. He caught her before she could fall but he silenced her again. He was listening silently. He knew it was just there...he could hear something or someone but wasn't sure exactly what he was hearing. He looked up at her and Carol understood immediately. That worried motherly look disappeared and suddenly she was the serious no nonsense woman that he'd see talking shit to Shane and that tried to gut him.

"Fucking hell, really!" Merle's voice was loud in the clearing that was just beyond where Daryl was.

The smell of smoke from a fire and cooking meat lead Daryl further. Carol caught his hand before he went to step out. She squeezed it before meeting his eyes.

"Like I told Logan seeing a woman will put them at ease as opposed to you two surly men." She reassured.

He didn't like it. He didn't trust it and they already proved to be violent. Poor Brian was going to have a scar that ran his hairline and down through his eyebrow over his eye and into his cheek. He got lucky that the shovels edge didn't connect with his eye but caught on his eye socket and cheek bone instead.

Carol stepped out and Merle swore loudly. Daryl pushed the thicket of brush by as he started to follow her. Stepping out behind her his eyes locked with Merle's first. Merle didn't seem defensive but more irate. Daryl turned then seeing one of the girls looking at the appearance of two of people with fear. The other girl was gripping a gun in her hand but wasn't aiming it. Stepping beside of Carol and looking over the rest of the camp Daryl wished he'd never walked out here and would have just fucking let Merle handle it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Well I've got terrible weather here and it's making it hard to post on here. My internet keeps going out but I've fought with it for an hour to be able to post this. If I don't post again soon then my net is out again. Enjoy. You guys are great! I loved all the guesses about who was in the clearing.**

Daryl felt his jaw clenched so hard and violently that he was sure that his brother and Carol both heard it. Tension slammed his body and he felt hot all over. He knew that he looked crazed because Carol was looking at him like she thought he was having a stroke. He might be because there was a pain radiating through his head he hadn't felt in sixteen motherfucking years. Rubbing his face violently hoping that what he was seeing was just some fucked up shift caused by a head wound, yes a head wound would be better than this, a shovel to the face possibly causing it. Maybe he'd been hit like Brian, hopefully he was.

"Daryl?" Carol's voice was soft. "Are you okay?"

Daryl grit his teeth as all eyes turned to him. Merle was looking at him like he wanted to scream and throw shit. At least he wasn't the only one who was stroking out.

"Daryl Dixon as I live and breathe. "

He met brown eyes that were more full of shit than a cow pasture. The two girls that were standing beside the third person we're looking back and forth between the woman. Both of them were scowling at her and raising a brow.

"Mary?"

Brown mussed hair swung over her shoulder as she turned her head towards the shortest of the two girls. "Liz it's okay. I know them."

Liz scowled at her darkly and pursed her lips. Her eyes narrowed and she looked towards Daryl and shrugged, "I'm not giving you this chicken back."

Daryl bit back a smile despite seeing Mary Kruger. God that fucking name fit her because she was complete nightmare fuel. His chest started burning with the need to leave the clearing and check on Logan. He wasn't going to take this shit well. It'd been roughly ten years since this woman even attempted to see her son.

The other girl snorted and smiled widely at her friend. "I'm pretty sure they aren't here for a chicken Liz."

"Nothing to say to me Daryl?"

Daryl scowled at her. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"It's the end of the world." Mary replied earnestly.

"So you thought hiding in the woods on my property was a good idea?" He snarled.

Both girls seem to shrink back from him but Mary stood her ground. Her eyes widened but she didn't back away. Carol was looking between them like Daryl was losing his mind. Merle was next to him now and Carol looked at him for answers but he was staring daggers at Mary.

"If you think everything that has been happening hasn't made me worry for my son then you've lost your mind!" Mary snapped. "I came here looking for him."

Daryl barked out a laugh that felt more like thunder. Merle caught his arm before he could move forward. Carol stiffened next to him and he wanted to laugh at the situation because of course this bitch would show up now. It was just so fucking perfect. He was waiting for Shane to ride in and tear down the fences to complete the scenario.

"How convenient that when you need something you'd show concern for him." Daryl sneered.

Mary bristled and raised her chin haughtily. "Who said I need a damn thing!"

"Us stealing his chicken didn't help your case." Liz snorted.

"Shut up Elizabeth!" Mary snapped rounding on the girl.

"Eat me Mary." Liz smiled serenely. "Don't confuse the situation between us."

Daryl looked towards the girl and raised a brow at her. She raised her own at him. The other girl shifted on her feet and cleared her throat. Carol, Daryl, and Merle all looked towards her. She flushed violently at their attention but stepped forward.

"Is the boy I hit okay?"

Merle's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms, "So you're the one who hit my nephew with a shovel."

She ran a hand through her hair, "Well...yeah."

Carol silenced Merle when he started to talk. He huffed but Carol caught the girl's attention and smiled. "He'll be fine. Just a few stitches and minor concussion."

"And how about feathers?" The other girl chimed in.

"Feathers?" Merle questioned but then smiled. "Logan...He's fine."

Daryl was refusing to look at Mary but he felt her eyes on him. It was making his skin crawl. This was why he quit drinking.

Mary looked at Liz and scowled, "What did you do to him?"

Liz ignored her and plucked meat off the chicken that was on a spit over the fire. She chewed thoughtfully and then looked towards the other teen. Both seemed to be talking between themselves with only looks. Mary gave a dirty look before turning back towards Daryl and the rest. Daryl felt his lip curl in distaste and Carol shifted next to him.

"Well are you going to invite me back to the house or not to see my son?" Mary replied demurely. Her voice was sugary sweet and Daryl was reminded why he hated simpering women.

"You never told us you had a son." The other girl blurted out.

Mary ignored her and tried for smiling at him. Carol caught his wrist and he turned his head feeling his neck ache with the tension in his body. When he met her eyes he scowled at the look there. She raised a brow at him and he forced himself to breathe normally.

"Daryl we _can't_ leave these girls here." She whispered quickly. Her eyes shot to the two teen girls. He followed her eyes and sighed, he knew that she was right. Both looked in rough shape and underweight. "They're only kids!"

"You're a bitch." Merle interrupted suddenly looking at Mary. "Why are you really here?"

"My son." She said snootily. "Can't a mother be concerned for her son when everything is going to hell around us?"

"It took you ten fucking years to show concern?" Merle questioned. Carol still had ahold of Daryl's arm but her eyes were wide and worried looking at Merle. He'd never been good at keeping his mouth shut. "What about when he was in a wreck three years ago? He was in ICU but you never cared then. What about when he was born and you refused to take responsibility for a newborn?"

Mary's face was getting redder and redder in anger. "The issues in _my_ family are not your concern."

"Yes the fuck they are!" He barked. "Bitch they ARE my blood!"

Daryl caught Merle's arm jerking him backwards seconds before he tried to step forward. Liz was smiling looking at Merle and the other girl was wide eyed.

"Daryl." Mary turned her head. "Be a dear and put a muzzle on your dog."

Daryl suddenly felt a vicious delight race through him. If she thought she was going to have it easy she was so fucking wrong. Daryl didn't know her all that well, not anymore really, but he knew his fucking son. He wasn't going to welcome her with open arms and he knew damn well his family wasn't. If she thought she was going to get to set on her ass she was wrong. No fucking handouts. He straightened and shot Carol a reassuring look. Both girls were watching him but not the same way Mary was thank god. Instead they were watching him as if to see if he was trustworthy. The one that was called Liz seemed to be deciding whether he was a creeper or not before looking at her friend or sister and nodding slowly. He jerked his head to the side while motioning over his shoulder.

"If you can refrain from assaulting my son and nephew then you're welcome to stay at the house." Daryl looked between them and seen both girls relax but not before looking at Carol. She was at ease beside him despite him knowing she was a riot of emotions at the moment.

"I'm not apologizing." Liz informed, "That asshole pulled a gun on us."

"Father like son." Merle muttered to Carol as he walked over to her. He threw his arm over her shoulder.

Carol looked at the girls again and around the camp. "Do you need help moving your things."

"No." Mary snapped.

Daryl bristled but things moved quickly after that. Merle shot him a look and Daryl looked back the way they came. He had to talk to Logan. He wasn't sure how his son was going to take things. He couldn't refuse to let her stay there even if part of him was hoping that she'd burst into flames just so he could watch her burn. He couldn't refuse her because if he told Logan and the boy got pissed off at him they both knew her useless ass would be given a death sentence out there. She was so fucking useless it wasn't even funny. It was obvious that the two teenage girls were the ones who'd been keeping them safe and that just pissed him off more.

Mary tried to catch up to him as they walked but he picked his pace up. Liz trotted up next to him and smiled at him amused.

"So that's your baby mama?"

Daryl rubbed his face before scowling down at the girl. She just smiled even more and he wanted to scream.

"Yes."

She hummed next to him and hoisted her pack higher on her back. Daryl could tell it was a little to heavy for her but she refused to let him or Merle pack it for her.

"Were you blackout drunk because that woman is a bitch. I wish we'd never ran into her." Liz rambled, "Sophia's a bleeding heart and felt bad so she's been tagging along with us since then."

Daryl smiled then and looked down at the girl. "Honestly...yes."

Liz barked out a sudden laugh and then tore another piece of the chicken off and chewed thoughtfully. He avoided Mary completely even though he knew he wasn't going to be able to forever. He wanted to get back to the house and intercept Logan before this bitch could get to him. He wanted to put a bullet in her but it was to late for that.

The barn was in sight and Daryl let out a breath. Merle slapped him on the back and Daryl nodded before taking off at a jog. He heard Mary sputter behind him but ignored her. He rounded the barn and could see Mac, Ruby, Brian and Logan all outside on the back patio. The smell of food was thick in the air and he felt his stomach rumble. Ruby seen him first and a wide smile split her face but he ignored her. It faltered causing Mac to turn and Logan. Logan scowled at him but the look on Daryl's face made him look slightly worried.

"Where's Carol?" Logan stood when he was closer. His eyes shooting behind him.

"She's with Merle, they're coming. We need to talk." He pushed Logan into the house and ignored the looks everyone else gave him. Logan went easily and kept looking at him uneasily.

When they were in the den Daryl shut the door and let out a breath. Logan stood rigidly and stared at him. "Is this about earlier? I wasn't going to try and hurt them. You know me better than that."

"I do." Daryl admitted. "I do but no it isn't about that."

"Is Carol okay? Why didn't she come back with you? Why is she with Merle? Are you all fighting? I thought you all finally admitted that you were actually dating to each other instead of doing it and pretending you weren't."

"Whoa slow down." Daryl held his hands up. "We aren't fighting." Letting out a breath slowly and meeting Logan eyes. "We found the girls. They're coming back here with them."

"Okaaaaay. We all seen that coming even though Brian could have lost an eye." Logan muttered petulantly. "Bunch of bleeding heart pussies."

"Says the person who saved Carol without knowing shit about her?" Daryl shot back.

Logan grinned and shrugged, "Well Carol didn't try to attack me now did she."

"They weren't alone." Daryl interrupted.

Logan tilted his head looking much more like a puppy then was normal. He rubbed his face and set heavily on the oak desk in the room. He felt older than his years and knew that Logan was going to be pissed. He could hear faint voices coming from the back of the house but ignored them and stared at his son.

"Is there a brood of moody teenage girls descending on us or some shit?" Logan sounded horrified.

Daryl grimaced at that and shook his head. It was so much worse. He'd rather deal with a bunch of fucking teenage girls than Mary. At least then he would only have to worry about Brian or Logan knocking one of them the fuck up. He'd much rather deal with that then Mary.

"Mary was with them."

Logan stared at him for a second before laughing. He shook his head and before flopping back on the leather couch behind him. He smiled at his dad and Daryl felt his stomach churn.

"But really...what's going on?"

"Mary is with them." Daryl deadpan.

Logan's smile slowly started to fall. A cold mask of indifference came over his face that Daryl knew well because he wore it often. Nothing of emotions showed and he stared off at the wall. Daryl waited him out knowing that he'd say something eventually. The slap and slam of the backdoor and Mac's loud voice told him that they were finally here. Logan didn't even acknowledge the loud voice of his uncle but instead looked back at his dad.

"You had to bring her." He wasn't questioning but stating. "But why is she _here_...of all places."

Daryl shrugged because he couldn't claim to understand the woman. He never did. It was sad that the boys own mother cared so little that he couldn't even assume it was concern for him that would bring her here.

"SHE HIT ME WITH A GODDAMN SHOVEL!" Brian bellowed.

Logan looked towards the door and frowned. "Do I have to talk to her?"

"You don't have to do a goddamn thing." Daryl's voice was harsh but Logan nodded in understanding.

"Were the other two okay?" Logan questioned ignoring the subject of his mom. "Does Carol know who Mary is?"

Daryl felt a tick in his jaw start and his spine stiffen because the subject of Carol meeting Logan's mother was NEVER something he would have thought to consider. He honestly thought the useless bitch was dead. If sucking dick was a survival skill than yeah sure he figured she'd be alive but it wasn't and still she was alive. In truth she was like a cockroach because they could survive a nuclear apocalypse and yet they would thrive.

"They seemed fine." Daryl nodded, "I haven't got to talk to Carol yet."

Logan nodded, "They could have just let us know they were here instead of attacking us. I'm sure Mary could have explained that they were trespassing on familiar fucking property."

Daryl snorted despite himself. Logan looked so much like he felt that it was surreal. Logan stood and shifted when there was a knock at the door. Both of them tensed but Ruby's head appeared and she raised a brow.

"Can I talk to the both of you." She came in without asking. When she did she immediately studied them both and sighed. "You're a better person than me."

Daryl raised an incredulous brow. "What the fuck."

"Language!" Ruby scolded but it held no heat. "I can't honestly say I wouldn't have backhanded her if I'd been with you."

"Pistol whip maybe." Logan whispered. It was no secret Ruby hated Mary. Logan started smiling stupidly he pointed towards his grandmother and chuckled. "This...this is where you get it from."

"Get what?" Daryl questioned.

"That snide voice that makes it seem like you're completely bored with someone. It's more insulting than you think."

Ruby raised a patronizing brow, "To be honest Logan I've been bored of that woman for sixteen years."

"Seventeen." Daryl corrected.

"I prefer to not think about how heavily you drank, stop reminding me." Ruby shot back.

"Ohhh." Logan smiled and leaned back into the couch again. "Do go on...I hardly ever get to see you lecture him. Also tell him to get his head out of his ass about Carol."

Ruby looked over wide eyed at Logan. Daryl felt heat start in his face and he knew that Logan was using him as a way to distract from himself and the fact that his mother was down the hall. He grit his teeth and flipped him off but Logan just beamed. Ruby slapped his hand and pinched his arm.

"You are still being a jackass?" Ruby questioned. "It really isn't that hard to admit that you're together. Honestly! This isn't the playground Daryl. You can't shove her into mudhole and expect her to get it."

He threw his hands into the air, "Why am I being lectured!"

"I'm your mother." Ruby stated.

Daryl glared but Ruby turned to Logan, "If Mary steps one toe out of line you let me know and I'll hack it off."

Logan's eyes widened and shot to Daryl's. "Jesus. Is everyone in our family violent."

"Yes." Ruby and Daryl said in unison.

Another knock at the door had Merle opening it and shoving Carol inside forcefully. Carol stumbled and started to fall but Logan lunged and caught her. Merle slammed the door on them all and Daryl could hear him laughing and walking away.

"Oh good! We were just talking about you." Ruby smiled.

Carol looked at Daryl wide eyed and then back at his mom. "I'll just go and let you all finish talking."

"Oh no." Ruby caught her wrist and pulled her more towards them. "I was just telling Logan that if that dreadful woman stepped one toe out of line that we'd hack it off."

Carol looked to Logan and smiled at him easily but her eyes were guarded. Logan's cold indifference was starting to crack under both his dad's and Carol's look. Ruby was waiting and he shifted uneasily.

"I don't want to talk to her." He blurted out.

"Then don't." Daryl shrugged. "I told you that you didn't have to do a damn thing."

"Why is she here?" Logan argued. "She never came around before."

Ruby shot Daryl an uneasy look and he ignored it. Carol mirrored her and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Carol shifted and Logan looked at her. He swallowed and then scowled darkly. When he stood he ran a hand through his hair. "Where is she sleeping?"

Carol looked at Ruby then back at Logan. "Well both of the girls decided they'd rather sleep in their tents right now. They're both still skittish of us."

"And Mary?" Logan challenged.

Neither Carol or Ruby missed that he didn't call her mom.

"Well..."

Daryl grimaced. The only free rooms were upstairs really around Logan's besides the basement. He was sure that if the girls decided to stay they'd want the basement. Logan cleared his throat and Daryl looked at him.

"Can I move my room?"

Daryl nodded slowly and smiled. "You dragging Brian with you?"

"Of course Princess is coming." Logan huffed.

"You aren't even asking?"

"Fuck no..."

Ruby threw her hands in the air. "Why do I even try!"

"I honestly have no clue." Daryl shot back.

Carol smiled and Logan threw his arm over her shoulder. "She's going to feel pretty stupid when she realizes that she's fucking with the wrong family." He pulled Carol tighter against him and turned them towards the door. He pulled it open dragging Carol away with him.

Ruby stood there watching them a smile gracing her face. Daryl didn't move because he honestly didn't want to deal with the woman that was out there no doubt waiting to bitch at him. Instead he stared over at the whiskey that was setting neatly on the bookshelf. If he chugged enough of that he could get drunk enough to pass out and forget today happened.

"Drinking is what cause that woman to get her hooks into you last time." Ruby chided. "Besides I'm sure that your son is sending a pretty clear message with dragging Carol with him."

Daryl looked over at her and nodded. He was and it was deliberate. Logan could be underhanded at times and Daryl couldn't even complain because it wasn't even like Logan was a bad kid. Hell of a lot better than Daryl himself was at his age. Besides if he got drunk then he wouldn't get a chance to talk to Carol and he needed to. Too much in the span of one day had already happened and his head was starting to hurt.

"He called her mom." Daryl looked over at his own mom suddenly.

Ruby looked thoughtful and then nodded. "Did he?"

"It was when we were leaving Atlanta...the CDC. He got hurt. When he fell he cried out for her and me but he called her mom."

Ruby gave him a sad smile and then patted his arm. "It's sad that it took this all happening for the two of you to find her but I don't regret it if it means you're both happy."

Ruby pulled him along and Daryl walked out of the den knowing that he wasn't going to see peace for a while. They were almost to where he could hear everyone talking when Ruby turned and gave him a serious look. He knew that look. He seen it growing up often when they done stupid shit.

"I was serious about the threat towards her if she hurt that boy but don't misunderstand me Daryl. If she messes with my son as well I'll do what I should have done years ago." Ruby's smile belied her threatening voice. "I'll take that thing out back and beat her like she should have been."


	33. Chapter 33

Carol forced herself to breathe normal. She knew enough about Logan and Daryl both to know that Mary being here wasn't exactly welcome. Anyone who knew Daryl though knew he'd never leave those two girls stranded though and with Mary tagging along it was unstoppable. It didn't help that she could feel the tension in Logan from where he had her pulled into his side. It bothered her that the sight of his own mother could have him like this. He hid it well and perhaps only Daryl would have read it in his son but he'd made a point to drag her with him.

Logan's grip tightened painfully on her bicep and she knew she'd have a bruise later. Carol nudged him and he looked down his eyes apologetic and loosened his hold on her. He still had blood on his throat and around his jaw in the hair that he'd neglected to shave. So like his father that he couldn't be bothered. Carol redirected them just as she seen Mac look up and Brian. She could see Mary close to them and ignored her in favor of pushing Logan into the bathroom just off from the room. He went willingly and sighed when she turned on the tap.

"Are you hungry?" Carol questioned.

Logan smiled and she grimaced seeing his lip split further. Reaching up and pressing a wet cloth to his lip to stop it. He was staring at the wall lost in thought so Carol went ahead and cleaned the rest of the blood away. If he'd been paying attention he'd likely batted her hands away, like his father would have. It made Carol smile despite herself and that he did notice.

"What?"

Carol shook her head at him and just smiled. "You're just like your dad."

"If that's an insult I didn't take it as one." He sneered curling his lip. "So thank you."

Carol snorted at his haughty voice and he smiled at her. "Were you hungry?"

"What kind of question is that Carol? You know I am. I'm a fatass." He huffed but then shook his head, "I'll eat later though. I'm going to go help my dad."

Carol raised a brow and heard footsteps coming from towards the den. Ruby walked by and smiled at them. Daryl was just passing the door that same distant look on his face. Carol snatched ahold of his wrist and jerked him sideways into the bathroom. Shutting the door as Daryl righted himself and glared at her.

"What the fuck Carol."

Logan slid from the counter, "If you need some kind of impromptu makeout session I'm leaving."

Carol didn't look away from Daryl knowing that Logan was trying to bait her in. Instead she watched as Daryl raised a brow at his son and then a lewd smile came over his face. She would have missed it had she looked at Logan because it was gone just as fast as it showed up. Logan made a noise in his throat but didn't move.

"Why are we hiding in the bathroom?" Daryl questioned.

Carol turned her eyes on Logan. "If you're hungry and I know you are, don't lie. You shouldn't have to hide in your own damn house!"

"I'm not hiding." Logan snapped.

Daryl looked between them and Carol watched his eyes darken. There was a look there that made Carol shift, scared of what Daryl would do if that woman stepped out of line. It shouldn't please her to see it but it did. She was almost scared that Mary would push things and get away with them.

"I don't know why you're so concerned for me. We both know she didn't come here for me." Logan's voice was detached and he shrugged. "If anything she's going to try to rope him back in because once she sees that I don't have shit for her she can't use me as a meat shield."

Daryl flinched at that but shook his head. "Eat and then we'll go."

He jerked the door open and Carol started to follow him. Logan caught her wrist and stopped her just as they got in the hall. Carol felt eyes on her but didn't look knowing that it was likely Mary since she could hear Merle and Mac talking to Daryl further away.

"I'm serious Carol. She's going to try to get her hooks into him again." Logan snarled, "It's all women like that know. Spreading their legs and hoping that they get something from it."

Carol forced a smile and pushed him towards the kitchen. She was right, it was Mary watching them. Logan walked right by her like she wasn't even there and went straight to the island. He pulled himself up and Ruby was on him instantly. Carol smiled and followed. Mary pushed off the wall walking just behind her and Carol could already tell that she wasn't going to like this woman.

Stepping into the kitchen she smiled when Brian walked over and threw his arm over her shoulder. He wasn't quite like Logan but he was close in character. He was much more like his dad and was likely about to flirt with her.

"Carol." Brian crooned. "If I said you-"

"Stop." Logan demanded. "I warned you."

Logan scowled at Brian. Brian held his hands up and just smiled widely at his cousin. Carol sighed and pushed Brian next to Logan. Both of them were on the island picking at whatever food was around them. How they weren't four hundred pounds amazed her because it seemed all they done was eat.

Ruby pushed a notepad at her and Carol read over it quickly. It was what she wanted to cook and Carol nodded easily. She wasn't sure that there was a roast in the freezer because she'd already went through it once but maybe she'd missed something. When she pointed that out to Ruby the woman just smiled at her and jerked her head at Brian.

"He went out to the garage and got in the deep freeze for me."

Brian waggled his brows, "I can be useful."

"Young man." Ruby scolded.

Brian flushed but smiled regardless. His injuries made him look no less charming. When they healed she knew that the scars would be deep and that there was no hiding them. He'd carry them the rest of his life but they also didn't detract from his looks. They just gave him an air of danger that his dad also carried.

Mac breezed into the room look at his son and his face went cold. "What the fuck did you put in my water?"

"Nothing." Brian shrugged.

"Liar."

Carol ignored them and went about peeling potatoes as Ruby started peeling onions. There was a loud sigh and Carol tensed but made no move to turn. The look Ruby shot her was enough to tell her not to bother. Instead the sighs kept on and then they could hear Daryl talking. The back door opened and he stepped in. Carol looked over and then cut her eyes to Mary. Sure enough she was watching him like a hawk. Licking her lips and shifting on her feet like she was begging for his attention. Carol wanted to throw hot grease into her face. She paused and stared in horror at her hands. Since when was she so possessive? Daryl was a grown man, that was the mother to his child and she had no right to want to scald the woman. Shaking her head she snorted at herself because even though she knew that Daryl despised the woman, she was indeed jealous. It ate at her that Mary could throw away a man like Daryl and a son like Logan like they were shit to be scraped off her boot but come back when it was convenient.

"Why do you want to know?"

Carol looked over seeing Liz stared at Daryl hard. He only smirked before whistling. Logan spun and raised a brow at his dad. "You ate yet?"

"No." Logan answered sounding more like a question.

Carol watched as Liz stared from Daryl to Logan and tension went into her shoulders. Daryl rubbed his face but pulled a chair out at the table. Liz mirrored him and Daryl shot her a look. It wasn't long before the other girl tentatively stepped into the kitchen. SHe moved immediately to Liz and didn't leave her side. She kept shooting worried looks to where Brian was but he was oblivious as he argued with his dad and fought with Logan over a pack of oreos.

"Seriously why do you need to know? That's how we get out if you all are a bunch of rapist or cannibals."

Daryl looked back over at the younger girl and rolled his shoulders. "If you want to leave then walk out the front gates. No one here will stop you. You aren't being held here as a prisoner."

Liz leaned forward but Sophia caught her wrist and shook her head. "It's an hour walk from where you found us at and to the south. You'll find a break in the fence that we used. It isn't big."

"I'll show you." Liz nodded. "If you try to rape me I'll gut you."

Daryl gave her a disgusted look that caused Logan to snort. Both girls looked over at him but he was already looking at Carol and elbowing Brian. He kept winking at her and Brian was waggling his brows. Carol flushed and scowled at them. Mac barked out a laugh and Merle leaned into the door as he stepped into the room.

"Boys." Both turned to him and waited. "Your room is done."

Jumping up at the same time both Mac and Logan steadied Brian. They walked away and Mac shot a withering glare at the wall refusing to look towards the girl that hurt his son. Carol was surprised since he'd been ready to kill when he seen his son earlier. Then again she didn't take the Dixon's for abusive.

Sophia watched worriedly and then looked towards Mac. Figuring out that he was his father of the boy she hurt. She cleared her throat and Ruby pinched Mac forcing him to pay attention. Mary was smiling like she expected such a reaction and Carol looked at the pan with hot grease.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sophia's voice was soft and timid.

Carol looked to Mac and watched as he fought the softening of his eyes. "Yes."

She nodded and he looked away. Carol smiled at the girl encouragingly and she blushed looking down. Liz scowled at Sophia before looking at Daryl. Daryl was pointedly ignoring everyone. Merle instead decided to do like always and make things worse.

"Mary have you been introduced." He walked closer to her and Ruby pulled the knife from her hand. Carol scowled and then Merle's arm was over her shoulder spinning her. "This is Daryl's wife."

Carol flushed violently and Daryl's head raised. He looked at Merle then her and then let his head fall back on his shoulders. Merle snorted at his brother's reaction. Mary didn't even look at Carol but was instead staring at Daryl. Carol visibly tensed and then Merle was holding her tighter. Mary looked back over at her and a smile was on her face that was in no way friendly. Carol smiled back after she felt Merle pinch her.

"This is Carol." Merle crooned. He leaned down and turned his head towards her, "I moved all your shit to Daryl's room."

"Does he know?" Carol challenged. Her voice just as quiet.

Merle turned her and the smile on his face made Carol grimace. "Should we ask him how his breakfast was?"

He tried to say something and Carol slapped her hand over his mouth. Merle waggled his brows and his laughs were escaping. "Merle Dixon you need to grow up."

"Merle." Daryl's voice was a warning that had his brothers eyes shooting over to him.

Merle smiled against her hand and Carol scowled. Merle walked away while flipping him off and Daryl just raised a brow. Carol huffed at him but all the while she felt Mary's eyes on her.

"Well this isn't awkward." Liz said.

Carol snorted despite herself and looked at Daryl. He was staring at the girl like she's grown a second head. He pushed up from the table and jerked his head at his mother. Ruby patted her on the arm and walked away. Carol tensed the second both left the room and she heard footsteps nearing her. She could do this. She had too. It wasn't like the woman was anything to anyone here so her possible insults would fall on deaf ears.


	34. Chapter 34

**This took longer than I wanted to write...**

Despite what a few people had always thought of her she wasn't a stupid woman. She knew how to play the game and knew how to keep her head above water. If she'd been a sinking ship in her naive youth and didn't want to watch a kid drown with her so be it. Not like she'd wanted him to begin with because everything in life came down as a means to an end. Simple as pie really and that apparently made a bitch but being a bitch got her here; safe and sound. If her intentions were misunderstood by everyone and people whispered as she walked by then that was just another thing she got use to. People never understood why she'd done what she done but she wasn't going to be explaining herself. Especially not to the scornful woman that was Daryl's mother who looked down her nose at her. Oh she doted on Logan no doubt, he was the mirror image of his father as a child and even more so now but she'd never cared for how he came about. Simply put she thought that filthy girl used her son to get a child and a check. She didn't keep Logan and there wasn't a child support check that she remembered that tiresome fight over.

Politics really. It was politics now because she wasn't the only woman here with a connection this family, obviously. The thought was sour and bitter as she looked around the room. Daryl already having walked out the back door with that nattering mess of a girl following him with her meek little friend. Not before his eyes shot over to this woman though waiting for her acknowledgment before he'd walk away. Daryl...she knew that he'd come here for his mother and that her best bet would be his property. It stung when her son didn't even look towards her but then he didn't know her. What he knew she was sure was tainted and poisonous. She scoffed at the image that was her at his age, no wonder Ruby loathed her. It wasn't Ruby she was worried about though. It was the woman she watched Ruby conceded to the moment she came into the room.

It grated her nerves because even though they weren't together she would always have a soft spot for Daryl. He wasn't like his volatile cousin or brash brother, he was sweet and genuine if a little broken from his father's early death in his teens. It'd done a lot of damage to him that anyone that seen him knew was wreaking havoc upon him. He was close to his father, extremely and losing him shattered Daryl's world for a long time. Drinking was his escape and that's how she'd found him. Really Ruby should thank her because if she'd not got knocked up by their drunken flings then he'd still being a drunken mess no doubt. Seeing that another woman got what she'd really wanted out of pursuing him was a slap in the face. Perhaps using his own weaknesses against him wasn't the best idea at the time and he'd took her advances as her just being easy. He never realized that it was a genuine want and care there and when she got pregnant his brother and mother both thought she was trying to trap him. Accusing her of using his drinking himself into a stupor that year as a her advantage and you know what maybe she did. But after he'd sobered up immediately upon news he was going to be a father, well the look in his eyes at her betrayal was worse than anything she'd suffered over the years.

"Carol." The woman in question turned towards the door where a Liz was looking in on her from the back porch. "Do we get to eat with you all or do we need to steal a chicken? Daryl said we could." Her voice was stoic and measured.

Carol beamed at her and dusted her hands off. "Of course! Why would you think for a second we wouldn't feed you?"

Liz's eyes shot towards Mary and Mary stiffened. She scowled at the girl and Liz gave her a snake mean smile before looking back at Carol. "I like you. Where'd that son of yours go? I would like to formally apologize for throwing a chicken into his face. Daryl has regaled me with how upset he was over that minor detail of our meeting." Liz's voice was obnoxious and sarcastic.

Carol barked out a laugh where Mary would have wanted to slap the child. She really did hate that girl. She knew that Logan was Mary's son but she was pushing her buttons on purpose and to what end she wasn't sure. It made her feathers ruffle in a most unpleasant way and whens he got her alone again she was going to show that little bitch what it meant to piss off the wrong woman. Carol motioned through the house and anger simmered below the surface at the obvious dimpling on the younger girls face. She was clearly besotted by this...this woman that couldn't even bother to admit Logan was not hers! Logan was her child and though things were shaky now she knew he'd come around. He was skittish like his father after all. She'd keep that little harlot away from him and this Carol.

Mary sauntered over after some quiet deliberation and came to a stop beside Carol. "Do you need me to do anything?" Her voice was pleasant enough. It was more bitter than the morning after hangover and bile that like to linger after a long night of partying. Not that this prude would know.

Carol looked up at her before looking back at what she was doing. Her eyes flit around the counter before coming back to her. "We're going to need more vegetables cut."

Mary arched a brow at the task because honestly she wasn't going to play hostess to these people but she could play nice. She was not stupid after all. Picking up where that bumbling mess Ruby left off Mary cut the vegetable methodically. She needed to come to an understanding with this woman. There was blood between her and Daryl and that was more than some trumped of piece of paper the state gifted them with. Her lips pursed and she glared down to the woman's hands. No ring, how...interesting.

"How did you meet Daryl?" Mary pushed her voice still soft.

Carol looked over and there was tension around her mouth that wasn't hidden. "Through his brother and Logan."

Mary hummed at the sound of Logan's name. "How did you meet them?"

Carol looked back down and Mary drove the knife down through the carrots. What she wouldn't give to see this woman fall and break a leg or her neck. Simple really because blood did stain and she wasn't in the mood to deal with that.

"Logan ran into me on a hike. I'd got lost. Him and Merle helped me." Carol snorted at her own words.

Loud footsteps had Carol looking over her shoulder. It wasn't long before someone burst into the kitchen and Mary just ignored it. It wasn't Daryl because he was outside with those troublesome little girls. She'd hoped a walker would nab them or they'd left when he found her but that was a bust.

"Holy shit you're actually fucking doing something."

The condescension and scorn in that voice made Mary bristle. Of course she'd rather be napping and not doing these menial task. Who was she the nanny? Hardly.

Looking over her shoulder and giving Mac a withering glare, "Did you need something?"

"Not from your scaley ass." He sneered, lip curling and exposing sharp canines. "Carol Logan said something about you knowing where his leather jacket was and pack."

Carol dusted her hands off nodding. "It was tucked in with mine."

Mary swiped the knife off and discretely watched as Mac walked closer to them, ignoring her of course. He'd always hated her. He was a smarmy prick anyways. He only had eyes for Carol. Like everyone else apparently.

"Anddddd yours is where?"

"Merle said he tossed it on the closet or on the bed. I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Daryl he was the last in there."

Mac's eyes brightened and Mary felt her throat tighten. This trollop was sleeping in Daryl's room? She was meant to believe that? Mac was talking but all Mary could hear was the blood pounding through her ears. Daryl was hers. Always was and she'd even had a kid with him! Past behavior regardless.

Three heads turned at once as Daryl appeared, both girls hot on his heels. He was looking down at Sophia and shaking his head at whatever she was saying. She frowned before tensing at the sight of Mac. She tucked herself behind Daryl and closer to Liz's side. Mac frowned at that and looked towards Daryl who was rubbing his face tiredly.

"Where's Logan's pack? Carol's speaking fucking gibberish just like your fucking son."

"I am not speaking gibberish. I told you it was in the bedroom!" Carol huffed.

"She's not lying. Merle threw it in there with hers when he was moving shit around when we first got here."

"Who the fuck actually lets Merle do stuff?" Mac scowled before walking away.

"Merle does." Daryl retorted. "Have you ever actually tried to stop his fucking ass? He just gets worse."

Mary grit her teeth as she watched Daryl lean over and snatch the apples Carol was working on. He was grinning at her in a way that she'd never seen from him before and it made Mary's blood boil. Why was this woman deserving of his attention but she never was? Daryl's eyes shifted towards her and all mirth was gone. She watched as something dangerous glinted through his eyes and he just looked away. She refused to acknowledge how it was much the same as how Logan done her.

"I'm going to get Logan. Liz said she's going with me and so is Sophia...we'll be back before dark." His voice was rough and it made heat spread over Mary's body. It wasn't how he ever talked to her...that timbre but she'd get use to it.

"Are they seriously going to sleep in that tent?" Carol questioned handing him more apple slices. "What if they get cold?"

Mary scoffed and and Carol spun looking at her. She didn't miss the way Daryl's eyes widened at her irritated movements.

"Something you want to say?" Carol challenged.

"I'm pretty sure a little cool air isn't going to hurt those hoodlums." Mary dismissed. "The world has ended if you haven't realized. A little discomfort is going to be a common theme."

Carol hummed deep in her throat and Daryl cussed under his breath. "You're so very right Mary." Carol simpered. "Discomfort is going to be common."

"You ready?" Logan interrupted. "I'm going you know."

"Yes..." Daryl hedged before looking at Carol again."Carol."

She turned an innocent smile on to him and just pushed more apples towards him. He took a bite slowly before eyeing Mary. Ruby was in the room now and Mary clenched her jaw. She needed to talk to Carol and put her in her place. Let her know that her little uncouth plans weren't working and then she needed to speak to Daryl and found out where their room was. She dusted her hands off about the time Carol turned away. Daryl was watching her still in the same spot but even from here she could see their was no wedding ring. It was the details that got people in trouble.

Logan slammed into Carol and lifted her off the ground. "Brian's whining and wants you to come check his stitches later."

"His stitches are fine." Ruby laughed.

"He still asked."

Carol nodded and Logan put her back on her feet. He had his leather jacket it on and Carol was checking his wounds. Liz sauntered into the room that time and Mary wanted to sling something at her for that devious smile on her face. She saddled up next to Logan and Carol and beamed before tilting her head slightly.

"Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to your men ma'am."

Daryl barked out a sudden laugh before clearing his throat violently. Every ones eyes turned on him and he flushed. "Right...let's go."

Carol caught Daryl's arm and stopped him just at the door as that little whore trailed Logan. It was making her eye twitch and a pain to start in her head not seeing him flinch at her touch. She couldn't hear what she was saying but the look on Daryl's face could best be described as leering. It made warmth wash over her but then it was replaced with anger.

"They're adorable aren't they." Ruby smiled at her picking up where Carol'd been.

Mary shot a withering look at her. "Still with such fairy tale wants."

"Oh honey." Ruby laughed returning her look. "It's not a kids game anymore. He's a grown man and that is a very dangerous woman at his back. I'd watch my step if i were you."

"I see no need to be afraid of her." Mary sneered. "Besides once she realizes that I'm Logan's mother she'll back off."

"You don't have the right to claim to be his mother. You were nothing more than a over glorified tart then and you still are now." Ruby moved closer to her. "Believe me when I say she knows just who you are."

"Good." Mary smiled.

"I wouldn't be smiling." Ruby warned. "That boy hates you and so does his dad."

"Then why am I here?" Mary challenged.

"Even roaches survive." Merle interrupted. "Did he already disappear?"

"Carol has him."

Merle waggled his brows. "I bet she does."

"Ew." Ruby scowled.

"Maybe if you're lucky you'll have another grandkid quit complaining." Merle chortled before walking away.

Mary felt her back stiffen so violently that her spine cracked. "Is she really with him?"

"Yes." Ruby's words were final. "Heed my warning little girl."


	35. Chapter 35

Daryl walked steadily even as the bickering behind him started to escalate. Really he just wanted a second to breathe without Mary's fucking oppressive eyes all over him. It was making him sick to his stomach and he needed out of that house before he snapped and ended up hurting her. God knew he had enough built up rage from over the years to justify it. Just watching Logan's heart broken eyes each birthday, Christmas, Thanksgiving, parents day at school….all of it was just too fucking much and it was churning in his stomach like he'd drank acid.

"Are you really such a baby that you can't even acknowledge that I'm here?" Liz taunted. "I mean really….it was a chicken. It could have been worse. I could have stabbed you after all."

Logan scoffed and Daryl smirked. He didn't even need to look at his son to know that Logan was fuming.

"You would have never got close enough to knife me you crazy fucking harpy." Logan snarled while moving closer to his dad. "Why is _she_ with us!"

"HARPY!" Liz sneered shouldering Logan into Daryl. "I'll have you know before the world decided to start chewing dicks off every unsuspecting man out there I was a real gem!"

"I bet." Logan smiled condescendingly.

Daryl looked over as a quiet sigh escaped the smaller of the two girls. She looked up at him then looked over at Liz who was leering at Logan. Logan looked flustered and Daryl grimaced suddenly and Sophia mirrored him. This was all he needed and he could already feel a migraine starting. Christ it was bad enough that Merle was intentionally trying to start a fight between Carol and Mary; now he had to watch to make sure he was going to be a fucking grandfather before his son seen his next birthday.

"You little mother-" Liz barked.

"Liz." Sophia admonished.

Daryl paused his eyes sweeping over the area that the girls had took over in the clearing. It was worn down and he steadily eyed the area. It was clear that they'd been staying here for a while and he was concerned with exactly how they'd been taking care of themselves. He wasn't so much worried about walkers because the place was indeed fenced but the walkers weren't the worst of things out there. He still regretted not maiming Shane; that guy was still alive after all.

"Sophia you can't honestly expect me to get along with him." Liz through her arm towards Logan who was walking around the perimeter of the clearing. "He's got an attitude problem!"

"Liz unless you're blind then you know why he's so tense." Sophia whispered. Her eyes shot towards Logan and then Daryl. He ignored her but arched a brow and seen her flush. "You know how horrible Mary is."

"We should have never took that dead weight on." Liz hissed. "I blame you for that."

Sophia nodded and then shrugged. "Then we would still be out there lost."

"Sophia we're still fucking lost!" Liz growled. "We don't know these people."

Sophia smiled at her and shook her head. "We don't but I don't think they will hurt us."

"You trust to easy!" Liz pulled her closer. "I attacked him, you maimed that other, Sophia- you can't honestly think they'll forget that. Both of their dads were murderous."

Daryl did raise his head at that and Liz paled slightly. Sophia didn't seem bothered but instead sighed and then pulled Liz towards him. Daryl pulled himself standing and his eyes tracked Logan. He was watching into the woods and Daryl could tell from the set of his shoulders he was listening to game move.

"Do you intend to rape, murder, or torture us?" Sophia questioned. "I assure you we wouldn't be good to eat either. To bony."

Daryl stared at the girl for a second before he felt a laugh bubbling up in his chest. After the day he'd had he needed this. God did he need this. These two were a breath of fresh air. He smiled at them and it wasn't his usual one that was full of disdain and brooding. The sound of his laughter had Logan looking over his shoulder towards him. He scowled at Liz before raising a brow at his father. Daryl waved his concern away but continued to smile.

"I can assure you both that _none_ of that is even a possibility." Daryl watched as Sophia nodded succinctly. "What the fuck kind of time have you had out there that you'd think….you know what never mind you had that bitch with you so I'm not even asking."

Sophia glared at Liz, "See he isn't even interested in your sixteen year old body so stop freaking out!"

"I still attacked his son." Liz said petulantly.

Daryl nodded, "You did." The girl met his eyes and he didn't like the unsure look that was there. She hid it well but he could see her worry behind her bravado. It wasn't hard to guess that she did want to stay. If not for herself the girl next to her. It wasn't safe out there. "He'll get over it and so will Brian. They've done worse to each other."

Sophia raised a brow at him, "I seen Brian's face. You can't honestly mean to tell me that Logan's done worse to him."

"He has." Daryl chuckled and watched Logan make his way back to him. Tension left his shoulders. "He shot him once."

"What the fuck." Liz smiled. Her eyes shot to Logan but he ignored her and smiled at his dad.

"He fucking deserved it." Logan shrugged. "There isn't any new tracks."

Daryl motioned them forward and Logan fell in step with him. They walked in silence for a good hour before Liz broke. She caught up to them and was looking between them.

"You can't say shit like he shot someone and just not tell us the story." Her voice amused.

Logan again ignored her. Daryl shook his head, "They fight non stop. You'll get use to it."

Liz glowered at Logan's continued silence but he didn't budge. Daryl looked at him and he could see amusement at her expense dancing in his eyes. He looked at his dad and smiled. When they were further into the woods he could see the tracks that the girls made from their movements while staying here. It lead quickly to the damaged section of fence. Daryl and Logan both examined it and the girls meandered around them in the bushes. He watched them silently as they whispered but got busy fixing it.

It was an easy fix really since they'd worked a piece loose and he'd fixed parts of this before. Working silently he felt Logan relax next to him. He looked over at his dad and forced a smile.

"How long do you think that Mary will stay?"

Daryl fought the anger that wanted to lash out at the sound of her name leaving Logan's mouth. It was unreasonable since he couldn't very well keep him from saying his mother's name. He was pretty sure though that he'd stroke out if he heard him ever call her mom. He'd puke, shit and stroke the fuck out in one foul swoop.

"I don't think that bitch is leaving." Daryl grimaced. Logan looked over at him and sighed heavily. "Do you want her gone?"

Logan silently chewed his lip. He looked deep in thought so Daryl let him work it out for himself. He wasn't going to force his hand. Sending Mary away would be a death sentence for her. He knew his son and knew his answer even though he was still working it out. It was why he didn't refuse her coming back to the house.

"We can't do that." Logan's voice was morose. "We'd be just as bad as her then."

Daryl looked over at him and nudged him, "Despite her being there it's still your fucking house. Not hers, never hers."

Logan smiled at him easily. "And Carol? Is it her house?" Daryl chuckled but Logan threw a sharp elbow into him. "You know that she's going to try and start something with her."

Daryl nodded and then his chuckle turned mean. "Do you think that Carol is going to roll over and take it?"

"No." Logan snorted, "I imagine that when we get back to the house she's going to piss on your leg."

Daryl recoiled and looked at Logan. Logan was smiling widely at him and waggled his brows. Daryl glowered at him but Logan just kept smiling at him. He looked to much like Merle at the moment and Daryl got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He couldn't deal with two Merle's starting shit. No take that back because Mac was there which meant he was going to be stirring shit up and so was Brian.

Ignoring his son he snapped the last of the fence back into the place and made sure it'd hold. When he was sure it was steady he stepped back. Logan mirrored him and both of them swiped sweat off their faces. Logan was soaked through and already shed his leather jacket. His shirt was clinging to him and Daryl knew he was just as sweaty. Despite the chill in the woods the sun was beating down on them like the dickens.

"How long are you going to ignore her?" Daryl questioned startling Logan.

Logan pretended to not hear him to Daryl stared at him. When he finally looked up there was hint of red tinting his face. Daryl arched his own brow at Logan a mirror of how he'd just done him over Carol. Logan scowled at him and Daryl felt a triumphant smile lazily slide into place.

"I have nothing to say to her." He said flippantly.

Daryl hummed, "All the more reason to keep my eye on the two of you then." Daryl taunted.

Daryl flushed violently. "Stop."

"Keep it in your pants." Daryl warned.

"I'm hardly a whore." Logan retorted. "I'm not Brian, I'm more like you than you think."

Daryl grimaced, "Like I said." He really didn't need to think of how he was at Logan's age or the shit he'd gotten into.

"Besides why would I attempt to fuck someone who is going to attack me at fucking random. Have you seen how volatile she is?" Logan questioned suddenly. "She isn't sane."

Daryl barked out a laugh causing both girls to look at them and start make their way back over. Liz and Sophia had both given up the pretense of doing anything useful. They'd both been lazing in the sun. Logan ignored them and shrugged his leather coat on despite the sweat coating himself.

"Are we all done?" Liz questioned, "I would like to get back and see if Mary's maimed yet."

"We can hope." Logan muttered.

The walk back was almost near silent. Lost in thought the group of them followed Logan as Daryl brought up the rear. Both girls were constantly between them. Daryl smiled at how despite his anger at the girls Logan made sure that they were at all times between them in case something was to go wrong. That….that was the difference between men like his son and the Shanes of the world. Shane would have already been looking for a weakness and an avenue to slide between their thighs no doubt. The thought curdled in his stomach and he felt a sharp protectiveness flair in him.

When the house was in view Liz's shoulders drooped, "Well I don't see her swinging from a tree or a fresh grave. I guess our hopes were in vain."

"Lizbeth…." Sophia snorted, "That's rude...it's his mother."

Logan whirled around a fierce anger scorching the air around him. "NO." He snarled low in his throat. "That bitch is not my mother."

Sophia and Liz stepped back from him. Daryl didn't slow his pace as he walked around them and straight to his son. He caught his bicep. His grip was tight and he forced Logan to meet his eyes as he pulled him towards him. Their chest were partially touching and he could feel the anger heaving Logan's chest at the notion of someone calling Mary his mother.

"She's not." He forced out between clenched teeth.

"I know that." Daryl said dryly. He shot a look to both girls who were watching with wide eyes, "They on the other hand do not. They don't deserve you snapping at them."

Logan blew out a heavy breath and Daryl relaxed his grip as he watched some of the anger leave his eyes.

"Okay so since that wasn't awkward or anything….why did she say she was your mom then?" Liz challenged but it held no bite. Her eyes were wide and locked onto Logan.

Logan clinched his jaw violently. The audible click of his teeth made Liz's eyes shudder and she walked closer. Sophia was right by her. When Logan said nothing both girls looked to Daryl their eyes shining.

"She is just the woman that gave birth." Sophia answered suddenly. Her eyes were sad and she shrugged, "Known a few of them in our time. Should have known when we met her. She's a shady woman."

"She's a piece of shit." Logan snarled his voice low and menacing.

Liz looked from Daryl to Logan, "So Carol's your step mom? OH I bet that grates on Mary's nerves."

Logan's face relaxed at that. He looked to his dad and a slow smile that was that of his uncles. "Oh yes….she's just pissing in the wind, right dad?"

Daryl started walking and ignored all three kids. How the fuck did he suddenly become a babysitter? He was horrible with most kids besides his own. Why were they following him? When they stepped out of the trees the back door slammed open and Brian was there. He had a glare plastered over his face and he threw his arms into the air.

"You take all these fuck faces but not me?" Brian complained, "I mean really what the fuck."

"Calm down _Princess_." Logan purred, "Don't forget that you're all concussed. I'd hate to have to carry your dainty ass through the woods."

"You son of a fucking bitch whore mongering toad." Brian snarled, "Stop fucking calling me that for the last goddamn time. I swear to fuck if you don't I'm going to punch you in the dick so hard your dad will be searching for tampons for your sorry ass."

"Ohhhh big threats." Logan taunted, "Sure you can manage it shovel face?"

"Oh my god." Sophia whined.

Brian's face turned towards her and he glowered, "You." He sneered, "Are. A. Bitch."

With that he spun on his heel and disappeared inside. Daryl sighed heavily and rubbed his face. Daryl looked at Logan and he smiled. He followed Brian, a steady stream of taunts erupting from his mouth. Sophia looked upset and Daryl wished more than anything Carol or his mom would take them off his hands. They'd be more suited for them than him. He didn't know how to calm her down!

"He called him shovel face!" Sophia hissed. "And and….my god he...he called me a bitch! Those jerks!"

Liz smiled, "I think I like it here already. Rather lively."

Daryl walked inside and his fucking two shadows came as well. Carol looked over suddenly and he watched as she relaxed instantly. Her eyes scanned both girls and she seemed pleased to see them. He didn't see Mary and he let some of the tension leave him as he walked further into the house. Liz caught his forearm and he turned to look at her.

"It's okay that we're in here right?"

Daryl frowned and nodded slowly. "I told you earlier you didn't have to stay in that tent. There is a room, I mean you'd need to share with Sophia, but it's there if you want it."

Liz looked towards Carol and back at him. Sophia seemed to be waiting on whatever her friend was going to say. Daryl waited her out and she blew out a breath.

"Your wife won't care? We did attack Brian and Logan with no care for what how they fared."

Daryl arched a brow, "I'm pretty sure she's about to try and force feed you both."

Carol was walking towards them with two loaded down plates of food. Ruby was shadowing her and had another with even more food piled on it. When they reached them Liz released his forearm. Carol just smiled at them and slid the plates onto the table.

"I hope you're hungry."

"Sit." Ruby ordered all three of them. "I'm going to get the boys and your horrible brothers."

"Where are they?"

Carol smiled suddenly. "Time out."

Daryl choked on his drink and looked up at her. Carol was smiling at him and Ruby was already walked away. Both girls were watching Carol wearily. Daryl was reminded of Sophia's comment about knowing women like Mary before. He didn't want to know what they'd meant by that and instead looked at his plate.

"Merle and Mac were acting like kids so Ruby treated them like kids. She threatened to make them hug it out."

Daryl grimaced at that but Carol tugged at his hair making him look up. Her fingers were carding through his sweaty hair and she just smiled. Her eyes turned to the girls, "If you want more you're welcome to it. No need to ask."

"Yes ma'am." They both said.

Carol frowned, "Carol, just Carol."

"Okay Just Carol." Liz smiled at her slowly. "Are you going to piss on his leg like Logan said?"

Carol's eyes shot to Daryl and he glared at the girl. She beamed at him innocently the same time that satan's whore walked into the room. He felt her eyes on him but ignored it. Carol's grip tightened on his shoulder slightly and her nails bit into his throat.

"Get the measuring tape Sophia." Liz stage whispered, "We're getting ready to see our first dick measuring."

"Jesus fucking Christ." Daryl grumbled.

Liz blinked big doe eyes up at him and he forced a smile away. He knew he shouldn't be laughing but it was there because neither of those boys knew what was in store for them. They were use to throwing people and the girls they'd went to school with off kilter. Something told him though that these two were getting ready to ruffle more than just a few of their feathers.


	36. Chapter 36

Carol smiled caustically at the woman that was approaching them. Even if she'd wanted to there was no way in heaven or hell she could have rearranged her features to look welcoming. She didn't need Daryl to tell her just what kind of trouble this woman has caused him before Logan was even big enough to walk.

"Everything in order?" Mary's voice was pleasant and honeyed, eyes only for Daryl.

Carol grit her teeth at the way her words struck her. It wasn't that she was saying anything harmful. It was more the air of superiority that washed over people around Mary. She thought she was entitled and Carol wanted to tear the fucking pedestal she'd erected down and beat her with it. Daryl himself seemed completely unbothered by her.

He looked up at Mary and raised a brow. The woman beamed at him and stepped closer to the table. There was an open chair next to him that Carol herself was partially standing behind. She knew without a doubt that Mary was going to take it.

"Carol please sit down." Liz simpered, "You have to be tired after cooking all this lovely food."

Carol's eyes shot over to the girls and Daryl pushed the chair out with his boot. His hand came up to his shoulder catching her own and dragging her around and down by him. She was struck by the sweetness of Liz's voices but the vindictive look radiating from the girl's eyes that were lazily gazing at Mary. Mary who was stuck mid-step on her way to set next to Daryl.

Sophia cleared her throat and leaned towards Carol. "I would have loved for my mom to be able to cook as good as you. Logan's lucky."

"I know I am." Logan's voice was loud in the quiet of the room as he strode into the room.

He threw a wink at Sophia that made Liz bristle. Brian was right behind him and threw an arm over Logan's shoulders. He was smiling widely despite Carol hearing a very vulgar fight from them not ten minutes ago. They looked like they could be twins if she didn't know any better. Logan had lighter hair that matched his fathers and Brian's was a sharp contrast much like his own, midnight black. Both had shocking blue eyes and now the only other thing separating their looks was the scars that marred Brian's face. Despite that it didn't dim his smile or bright eyes a bit.

Mary turned heated eyes towards Liz before looking where Logan was. He was making a plate and fighting Brian over a fork. Brian shoved a roll in his mouth looking like a puppy packing a bone around as he walked to the table. He set heavily by Mary making sure that Logan was further away from her. He turned eyes on her and his eyes scanned over her before he chewed thoughtfully.

"You look like shit." He remarked casually.

Mary pursed her lips, "Good to see you as well Brian."

"Don't misunderstand I wasn't trying to make conversation." He smiled and for the first time his stitches managed to make his smile look dangerous and him look like a predator. "I just wanted to insult you."

"Brian have some manners." Ruby chided leading Mac in by the wrist and Merle.

He nodded thoughtfully, "Why the fuck should I? She doesn't."

"Language!" Ruby snapped.

Logan finally came to the table and slid gracefully into the seat by Sophia. He directly across from Mary and Carol could tell he was tense. She wanted to get up and hug him. He shouldn't have to be around this woman if it bothered him so bad. Carol's hand dropped to Daryl's thigh where she could see his hand clenching and unclench as a fist. Forcing his hand to loosen she tangled her fingers with his and smoothed her thumb over the inside of his wrist.

"Well this looks fucking horrible." Merle grumbled.

"Language!" Ruby bristled looking towards Merle as he came to a stop at the table.

Merle made a great show of clearing his throat, "I meant to say this looks like a Kodak moment."

Logan snorted and coughed causing Merle to slap his back. Daryl sighed and Carol looked at him. He was watching his son and she could see a vein in his throat standing out. He looked ready to flip the table and drag Mary out the door by her hair. Carol thought for sure that the woman would have made an attempt to be more rude than she was. Then again Daryl called her a calculating bitch so maybe she was biding her time trying to find a weakness? Wasn't that what high school girls did?

Mac took the seat by Carol and grinned at her waggling his brows. His eyes dropped to where her hand was and his grin turned into a full smile. He leaned over towards her his voice was low. "Why haven't you stabbed her yet? I'm losing the bet."

A laugh startled out of Daryl at that and he leaned up looking around Carol at Mac. "I want in."

"See that's cheating. I can't very well let you in on the bet when you have the chance to change the odds in your favor." Mac chuckled, "Besides your part of it."

Daryl bristled and leaned around Carol. His shoulder was pressed into her breast and she was assaulted by the strong and delicious scent of his cologne, the woods, and his sweat that clung to him. Her face flushed and she turned her head slightly eyeing Mac. She knew immediately he was intentionally taunting Daryl to get a rise out of him.

"I warned you to stop putting me in your weird fucking schemes." Daryl said.

Mac licked his lips, "But darlin' you are so _easy_."

Daryl tried to lean more towards him his fist clenching. Carol's arm shot out stopping him. Her hand curled around his shoulder. Daryl stilled immediately.

"I have a question." Brian interrupted. All eyes turned him.

"We're not finished." Daryl warned before sliding back across Carol and into his own seat. Mary was watching him and her eyes turned to Carol and rage burned hot.

"We'll never be finished baby girl." Mac leered and Daryl snorted. Carol stared at Mac wide eyed at what he called Daryl. He just flipped his tongue at her causing her to flush violently and Daryl to scowl.

When Daryl and Mac both turned to Brian he shot an accusing glare at Ruby. "Why the hell do I get slapped and interrupted every time I say something but those two are over there threatening each other. And woe is me but they are BOTH cussing! Lest we forget that those two-" He pointed at his dad and Daryl, "Are both volatile and likely to get into a fist fight the second sugar ti-"

"BRIAN!" Logan snarled.

Brian huffed but nodded slowly. "Carol...Carol isn't between them making sure Daryl doesn't take a swing."

Carol smiled slightly but it was true. Daryl already warned her about Mac because he said that they fought a lot. She could already see it was the same way that Logan and Brian did. It wasn't that they hated each other or anything even close to that.

"Both of them are adults."

"Well that's some bullshit." Merle interrupted his mother. "You shoved a bar of soap in my mouth not thirty minutes ago."

Ruby glared but turned her eyes on Mac and Daryl. "Both of you mind your language and no fighting."

Daryl smiled and Mac mirrored him. He elbowed Carol seconds after Daryl done the same thing. "Like Carol could keep us from fighting. Mouse of a thing."

"She _stabbed_ my dad." Logan interrupted his uncle. He took a bite and eating slowly watching Mac. "Of course she stitched him up afterwards but I wouldn't push her."

Mac spun and looked at her. "Why the fuck did you try to stab Daryl?"

" I didn't try." Carol cleared her throat. At his look she shrugged, "I didn't try, I did."

Mac's eyes went to Daryl and he searched him like he was looking for the scar. Daryl gestured towards his torso. Mac stared hard at him like he'd be able to stare through the shirt.

"You know I'm surprised it took someone this long to stab you. You're a dick." Merle's voice was amused.

Daryl looked over and arched a brow. "She didn't stab me for being a dick." Daryl's voice was affronted.

Logan met her eyes and he looked highly amused. "No….no she stabbed you cause she thought you were going to hurt me."

Daryl threw his hands into the air and pushed away from the table. He stood fluidly. "Like I'd ever fucking hurt you."

He walked out of the room and Logan's smile transformed right before Carol. He gave her a knowing look and she realized what he'd done. He'd lead the conversation intentionally so Mary heard that she wasn't some easily pushed around. That'd she'd even attacked his own dad. It wasn't even just that Logan goaded his dad until he'd snapped. No one misunderstood the air of anger that simmered in Daryl's voice as it'd lashed out. Mary even flinched at that and she knew that it was directed at her and how she'd thrown her own son away. Daryl would never forgive her even if Logan found a way too. Mary was tense and staring hard at her plate.

The rest of the meal was quiet and Carol ate slowly. Mary ate quietly and every now and then she'd see her shoot looks at both girls like she was reprimanding them for talking. It pissed her off. Mary wasn't there mother and if anything these girls kept her alive. Who did she think she was to treat them such a way.

As the room slowly started emptying she watched as Liz stood fluidly and walked right through the house the same direction Daryl went earlier. Mary left shortly after. Merle shot her a look and jerked his head after the woman. Carol arched her own brow. She knew just like she knew he did that Mary was going to corner Daryl eventually and that they'd likely get into a fight. She couldn't fight that for him. That was the mother of his kid and he needed handle that.

Logan snatched a roll off her plate and took a bite while blinking at her with big wide eyes. "Are you going to go after him?"

"No."

He scowled but laid his head over on her shoulder. His voice dropped so low she had to lean towards him her head laying against his own. "Are you going to keep denying to me, Logan- the person who _saved_ you and _introduced_ you to your _husband_ , that you are indeed in some weird relationship with my dad?"

"Think highly of yourself don't you." Carol smiled down at him.

He smiled at her and nodded, "I do."

"Good."

"Answer me." He stared at her hard and it was his voice that reminded her that he was his father's son.

"Have I denied it?"

"You have- he has."

Carol pursed her lips and he blinked at her and then grinned leaning back. He looked her face over before nodding. "Good..good you needed to realize that she wasn't going to just back away for you. Jealousy makes your eyes brighter you know."

"I am not jealous." Carol hissed.

"Oh you are and it's eating you alive at the thought of her cornering him." Logan nodded and suddenly Brian's face appeared next to Logan's. He was bracing himself against Logan's back basically draped over him leaning with him. "She won't fight fair."

"So we..." Brian motioned to him and Logan their smiles becoming malicious, "are going to make sure that she is..." He licked his lips and beamed at her, "How was it we said again brother?"

Logan looked up at him and grinned. "Put her in her place."

"Yes that...we'll make sure she knows the pecking order." Brian said solemnly. It sounded fake coming from him and was.

Carol raised a brow, "You do realize that any attention you give her she's going to revel in."

Logan shrugged and leaned forward. He braced his hands on the back of Carol's chair. Carol looked up at him and Brian. Both looked intimidating but serious. Brian studied her but then seemed to come to a decision.

"I'm going to stop coming on to you." He sighed heavily. "It pains me to say that…and I won't guarantee I'll be able to completely keep from saying everything that comes to mind."

"If you call her sugar tits one more time though I'll cripple you." Logan warned.

"I get it. No talk about your moms tits." Brian snapped. "You've told me enough."

"Then listen!" Logan said.

Brain shrugged. "Anyways what drama queen is trying to say is that you make Daryl happy. You make Logan happy. You're a Dixon." Logan nodded adamantly. "We protect our own and you my lady are very much ours. Besides I'm claiming you as my mom now its decided."

Carol started laughing and stood. Both boys backed up giving her room but never lost that air of intimidation that she knew wasn't aimed at her. It was like the air that circled Logan and Merle when Shane first met her.

"It's decided is it?" Carol questioned.

"It is." Brian grinned at her. "Ew fuck I really can't hit on you now." He looked sick and then he pointedly looked at her chest before shaking his head. "Christ I ruined a perfect set of tits for myself."

Logan spun and threw a punch catching Brian dead center in the chest. "I fucking said stop!"

"I just said I was!"

"Then stop looking at her fucking boobs!" Logan snarled stepping in front of Carol.

Carol watched the slight changing in stances and knew immediately a fight was starting. Sophia turned regarding them and Carol raised a brow at the concern on both girls faces.

"Suck my dick Logan. I just said I wasn't going to do that shit anymore. I can't call her mom and then check her out. It's weird."

Logan nodded slowly but a deeper voice behind Carol startled all three of them. "Besides you keep leering at her you can deal with Daryl." Mac warned. Brian looked up immediately meeting his dad's eyes. Carol studied him and seen the sincerity of his words. "I'm sure you'd love to explain that you to him."

Brian paled and then shook his head. "I'm being good."

"It's fine." Carol looked at Mac. "He wasn't coming on to me. I think in his own weird little way he was apologizing."

He looked his son over and raised a brow. "I'm sure he was."

Brian glared but Logan grinned and pulled Brian into his side. "How confusing do you think it'd be for people if Brian calls her mom too."

"I'm sure they'll think we pass her back and forth." Mac shrugged. "Which will piss Daryl off. Call her mom."

Carol's eyes widened. "Do you intentionally try to antagonize him?"

"Yes." Mac smiled.

"Man child." Carol retorted.

Mac waggled his brows but said nothing else as he sauntered off. Carol turned to go and help with dishes but found Sophia already helping Ruby. Both waved her away. Logan and Brian started dragging her from the room. The second they walked further from the kitchen the sound of Daryl's raised voice thundered around them. It was unclear what he was saying but Merle, Mac, and Liz were all on the stairs staring out the windows in the living room. Logan tensed and immediately took off. No one made an attempt to grab him as he burst out of the front door and straight for his dad that was arguing with Mary.

Brian glowered and sprawled over the steps below his dad. Carol leaned back on the steps as well and Liz nudged her. She chewed her lip and looked out there.

"Are they going to be okay? Is he going to be mad at me and Sophia because she was with us?"

Carol frowned and shook her head. "He don't like her. That's nothing to do with you. Anything she's done or will do has no bearing on him and you."

Liz let out a breath and smiled. "He reminds me of someone."

Carol watched her for a second and could see a sheen of tears clinging to her thick eye lashes. No one made a move to question her. It was clear that she'd taken to Daryl quickly.

"Are you related to insufferable little bitch that maimed me?" Brian questioned abruptly.

Liz looked down at him, "And if I am?"

He sneered but it melted into a smile. "Next time you kick his ass I want to watch."

"The next time she slams a shovel into your face I hope she gives you matching scars."

Brian sniffed but looked off. Mac chuckled and Carol watched as his fingers sunk into Brian's hair and he tugged his head back inspecting the stitches.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Echoed loudly and everyone paused at the sound of danger in Daryl's voice.

Logan was next to him but looked so small next to his father. Daryl looked wild and untamed as he faced Mary down. The woman was trying to hold on through the onslaught that was Daryl's rage and likely her idiotic words.

"How long till you think he storms away?" Merle questioned idly.

Mac studied them for a second. "Oh I don't know."

Liz studied them for a bit before looking back out towards Daryl and Logan. Worry was creasing her brow and Carol mirrored. They were both tense watching Logan and Daryl. Neither realizing that the other were both leaning forward the way they were. The men around them did and smiled at each other.

Logan stepped closer to his dad and Carol watched as his eyes shot down to his son. Logan was saying something and then he spun storming for the house. He looked murderous and older than he was. The door slammed open and he spared no one a glance.

Brian stood fluidly dusting himself off. "Well that's my cue." He disappeared after Logan.

Carol looked back over the same time Mary tried to grab Daryl's wrist. He wrenched away from her violently before moving towards the house. All eyes turned to Carol. She shifted and felt tension entering her body as Mary raced after Daryl. He stepped in the house and Merle nudged her forward with his knee and Mac pushed her by her shoulder. Carol stood and the movement made Daryl look over. His eyes were wild and dark her stomach tightened and he jerked his head for her to follow him. Walking down the steps Carol heard when Mary stepped in behind her. Ignoring her Carol rushed after the storm that was Daryl.

Unsure which way he went she gasped when his hand shot out catching her bicep. He spun her and pushed her in front of him. The clacking of Mary's boots were loud behind them and Carol ignored it. Daryl was pressed into her body, completely flush with her, she could feel his heart thundering against her back and bit her lip. Chewing her lip even more when she realized where he was guiding them too. A mean smile toyed with her lips knowing that Mary was trying to catch up to Daryl but it was only going to make her that more mad.

Carol pushed the door open the second she was close enough. Daryl didn't even pause in his steps before he was turning her. His mouth crashed into hers and Carol whimpered opening her mouth the second his tongue traced the seam of her lips. She was lost in him but registered the sound of his boot connecting with the door the same time he hoisted her up off the ground. The sound of the door slamming accompanied her legs wrapping around his waist. Carol bit down on Daryl's bot lip ripping a groan from deep in his chest as he pulled back from her. Her hands were tangled in his hair and she smiled down at him.

"Lock the door Daryl." Carol ordered, not a bit ashamed at how breathless she sounded. The lock clicked into place and she let out a breath.


	37. Chapter 37

**Immediately picks up after the last chapter. I will address what happened between Daryl and Mary likely in the next chapter. I figured if I stepped back and went to that conversation I'd be hunted down instead of posting this one. I actually had it done the same time I posted the last chapter- it was actually a part of it. My husband came home though and I didn't have time to completely edit it so I broke it apart. He's watching baseball right now so I figured I'd edit and post real quick. _Hope everyone has a great memorial weekend! Be safe!_**

He nodded and the sound of the lock clicking made her thighs pressed together. He looked back at her. That same dark wild look was in his eyes but the anger was gone. It'd changed. Something deep in his eyes had her breathing hitching as he moved towards her. He looked like he wanted to take a bite out of her. No devour her.

Backing towards the bed Carol made quick work of her clothes. Daryl looked like he'd rather tear them off her than deal with buttons. He licked his lips and tore his shirt over his head and his hands went straight to the thick leather belt holding his low slung jeans up. When the back of her thighs met the bed she fell backwards with him coming down immediately over top of her. He used her feet to hook them the rest of the way into the his jeans and push them off as he crawled up her body.

When he met her eyes she caught his jaw forcing him to meet her eyes. When he did Carol didn't hold back. She kissed him pouring every ounce of her emotion into it and gasped when he reciprocated. The feeling was overwhelming and her eyes prickled. Breaking apart and panting Carol blinked at the smile decorating his face.

"Mine." Carol's voice brook no argument.

Daryl dropped more over her. One of his hand slid down her thighs and caught behind her knee hoisting her knee up high around his body, spreading her. He shifted and she felt heat rush through her even more making her feel like she was going to melt right there. He was right at her entrance but not moving. The heat coming from him and the slight nudge the head of his cock kept giving to her clit was making her burn even more.

"Mine." Carol growled and caught his neck with her hand jerking him down to her. "Tell me Daryl."

He groaned and dropped the rest of his weight down the same time he thrust into her. Carol gasped and his forehead pressed into hers. He didn't look away as he rolled his hips. For all the dark heat that was there and anger she knew was simmering his movements were slow, calculated and the perfect counterpoint to her own.

"I'm yours as much as your are mine." His voice as rough and made shivers run over her body, her nipples pebbling and her core tighten. He groaned and slammed into her harder.

"Oh god." Carol moaned pushing her hips up into his more.

He buried his face into her throat and the brush of his rough stubble over her throat made her keen. His teeth traced a slow path the exact opposite of what his hips were doing. Picking up speed he pushed her other leg up high and braced both on his forearms. Carol wasn't sure what she was saying anymore as her eyes dropped watching their bodies come together. The slide of his over hers as he disappeared into her, where he felt like he was made for her. Hand sliding down her own body she moaned louder as she circled her clit.

"Fuck." Daryl's voice hoarse in her ear. "Fuck Carol."

He leaned back and Carol yelped when he suddenly flipped her. She looked over her shoulder when she landed on her stomach face down on the bed. Daryl was behind her and wasted no time in sinking back into her. Carol nodded and pushed back meeting his thrust. His hand clamped down over her at the juncture of her shoulder and neck as he pulled her hips up more. That was all it took to have Carol crying out as wave after wave of pleasure pierced every inch of her.

He wasn't far behind her and Carol caught his wrist pulling him down with her as her body gave out. He groaned into her shoulder as she panted. He was spent and trying to roll his weight off her but she wasn't ready for him to move. When she didn't release him he stopped trying to move off her but instead snaked his arms around her and rolled them both. Carol was suddenly on her back laying over his chest while he panted below her.

"Why the fuck did we wait so long to do that?" Daryl mumbled into her neck.

"Because we're stupid." Carol smiled tracing his forearm where it was locked over her breast. "And I don't think we could get away with it without Logan or Merle either hearing us or seeing us on the way here."

Daryl nodded against her and chuckled. He pinched her nipple and caused her to shift. The movement caused him to slide from her body and she mourned the loss. Rolling over on top of him she made no move to get off him. He looked up at her and she traced his lip and jaw with her fingers. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but the sun was set outside and faint moonlight was starting to leak into the room. His breathing was slow and relaxed but nowhere near sleep.

"If I see her grab you again I'll break her wrist." Carol shrugged. "Shit."

Daryl just arched a brow at her.

"They were right."

"Who?"

"Logan and Brian." Carol scowled. "They told me I was jealous and I denied it."

Daryl barked out a laugh and held her tighter. He set up and Carol was forced to move with him. Still not climbing off him she stayed in his lap. He leaned back bracing himself on his hands. Carol made no move to shield herself. Instead she shifted over his lap and smiled at him when she felt him jerk against her. Moving again she bit her lip to keep from smiling all the while sliding herself along his length but not moving to slide down it.

He didn't move to stop her but watched instead. His eyes were locked with hers. Carol leaned back much like him, bracing her hands against his legs and rolled her hips. He grunted at the sensation and Carol felt her body heat as he hardened against her. Rolling her hips again Carol's eyes widened when he suddenly pushed up into her. Not missing a beat she started to grind herself down into him as little shocks danced over her body as her clit drug along his groin.

He was breathing heavy and watching her closely. His eyes came up to hers and he set up completely. Her chest brushed his with each of her movements and the feeling was amazing. His hands dropped to her lower back and butt as he helped her movements. Carol leaned forward then catching his mouth. For all the control she had over the pace of their movements he took complete control of the kiss.

When they fell back to the bed in a spent heap Carol smiled tiredly. He shifted them both before dragging the duvet up over their bodies. His arm slung around her body as she curled into his. They fit together like matching puzzle pieces and it made the warmth in her chest expand till she wasn't sure that she could control it.

He caught her leg and pulled her closer to him while draping it over his waist. There wasn't a breath of space between them. Carol traced small patterns into his skin feeling his breathing slow finally. He was starting to drift off to sleep but her mind was racing. So much happened to today. It was like her world had finally started to right itself only to be flipped again almost shattering. Daryl caught it before it could quite crash to the ground to though and she felt safe in his arms. It was overwhelming and tears leaked out the sides of her eyes. She'd never had that before.

"I wish I'd found you years ago." Carol whispered, "I feel cheated."

Daryl's breath was still slow and deep. He shifted then and Carol wiped at her tears. When his breath ghosted over her hair she smiled.

"Cheated?" He mumbled tiredly.

Carol looked up sharply. She thought he'd been asleep. He stared down at her his eyes alert.

"I lost a lot of time I could have had before everything fell apart."

He nodded but shrugged, "I'm not going anywhere."

Carol smiled at that and leaned up. "If you do I'll follow."

"I have no doubt." He chuckled. "I've not been able to get rid of you since you stabbed me. Bossy thing that you are."

"You needed stitches! Far be it for me to try and help you. If that meant barging in on you then get over it."

He raised a brow. "Like I said."

* * *

Carol stretched slowly when she felt Daryl shift on the bed. Arching her back she rolled quickly to wrap around him before he could get up. The ache of long unused muscles felt delicious and had her body already heated. He grunted at the impact of her against his side but made no move to get away. He was still half asleep as the sun wasn't even up yet. Carol grinned and pushed herself up on her elbow looking down at him.

His hair was mussed up, his throat had a hickey, and his lips looked bruised. The rest of him looked completely at odds with such sexed up look. He looked like a little boy sleeping hard and without a care in the world. She wasn't sure when the last time he'd actually fell into a deep sleep was. Not on the road that was for sure. Maybe it was when she'd doped him up at the CDC. He'd been a mess then too but that was even different from this.

"Stop staring at me." Daryl mumbled.

Carol flushed but smiled and swung her leg up over his hips. Straddling him Carol leaned down over him not minding that her bare breast were pressing into his equally bare chest. The scratch of his chest hair against her nipples was almost too much at the moment but she ddin't pull away. Daryl's eyes cracked open and she grinned at him in the faint morning light.

"You're one of _them_." He sneered.

Carol raised a brow at him. "And what pray tell is one of them?"

Daryl gripped her hips hard before letting go seconds later and stretching them back and gripping the headboard. He groaned as he arched his back, stretching himself out and then relaxing. He didn't move to hold onto her again but instead crossed his arms behind his head and looked up at her. His eyes were dark, still so dark even after yesterday and lastnight. It had her pulse jumping in her throat and her heart thundering.

"A disgusting morning person." He said.

Carol blinked at him owlishly before throwing her head back and laughing. "You mean you the EARLIEST of us all to wake up ninety percent of the time hates mornings!"

Daryl nodded slowly but said nothing else. His eyes were starting to get that tired look again and he blinked at her slowly. That wouldn't do. Carol grinned and rolled her hips slowly along the length of his cock that was nestled against her. His eyes snapped back open and his breathing deepened. He still had morning wood and she just grinned at him.

"I think…." Carol pursed her lips. "I could persuade you to like mornings." Slow deliberate movements had his arms straining and tensing below his head but he still didn't move. His cock jerked against her slit but he just bit his lips. "Don't you agree?"

Daryl nodded at her just as slowly as her hips moved. He groaned when his cock caught at her entrance and his breathing hitched. Carol set up more and slid her hand between them, gripping him firmly she lined herself up with him and slid down his length slowly. His eyes were focused on where he was so deliciously sinking into her at. Carol moaned louder than she thought but just kept going. When he was seated in her hilt deep she stilled and smiled down at him.

He grit his teeth as she intentionally clenched her muslces against him. "Carol." He warned. When all she done was smile he pushed his hips up into her. "Move."

Heeding his warning Carol done just that. She knew they didn't have long before his brothers, mother, the girls, son and nephew were up. God forbid Mary come looking for him like Carol fucking knew she would. The thought had a malicious and slow smile spreading over her face but Daryl didn't say anything. He was just as lost as her and Carol could only hope that Mary really did try to come and find Daryl after their fight. With that in mind she really started move then.


	38. Chapter 38

The heat was like a living breathing demon on her back. The heat felt like it was melting her sanity away as the morning started. It was going to be a miserable day and she was already longing for winter. Nice cool weather, hot cocoa, warm sweaters and crackling fires. That was what the winter would bring and she was more than ready for it. Not this insufferable hell she was in now. Besides she remembered the furnace that was Daryl Dixon.

Mary grimaced and swiped sweat from her brow as she walked down the steps. It was barely seven in the morning but she knew she needed to be up early to grab Daryl and talk before he left. She'd overheard Mac and Merle both talking about going to Ruby's to finish getting the cattle. Which would bode well for them in the winter but she knew that if he left before she could talk that it'd be worse. He'd likely come home tired and then slink off with that slag that was here.

Her lip curled disdainfully as she thought about this Carol lady. Mary had full intentions of forcing Daryl to talk calmly to her yesterday after his temper got the better of him. Honestly, with him it seemed some things never changed- his temper being the biggest. Yet when she'd stepped through those doors to follow him she seen the way that little tramp jumped up to follow him. How dare her take advantage of Daryl. It was sickening and she just needed to tell him exactly what Carol was doing. It shocked her that Ruby hadn't stepped in already. She was a busy body and always did love putting her nose into Daryl's relationships. It was one of the biggest issues with them. The fact that Ruby hated her so much. Well his entire family really but it wasn't her fault they were jealous of her. They were delusional.

Smoothing her hair back Mary smiled at the sound of laughter and looked into the living room. Logan was sprawled over the couch with his head on Brian's thigh. He had a huge smile on his face with his hair a complete mess. It was….well she'd handle that soon enough. Brian was dropping some kind of food it appeared into his mouth. How uncouth. She sneered at the sight and shook her head because if she'd had a chance she would have whipped those bad habits from him. Though she supposed that was something he got from Daryl. She remembered him being just as disgusting with Mac and Merle. Wasn't it odd for him to have his head on Brian's lap? She needed to warn Daryl against that.

Turning and walking towards where she knew Daryl's bedroom was she smiled. She'd intentionally pulled on her tightest shirt and neglected a bra. He'd always been fond of her breast when they'd been younger. Though what man wasn't? With a bounce in her step Mary made her way to the door at the end of the hall. Raising her hand to knock as she heard movement, good he was just getting up. She would have a chance to talk to him before he really got worked into a lather.

Knocking on the door she licked her lips and bit them. Feeling a flush come over her face caused her to smile. Knocking again quietly she heard movement and then the door swung open. Mary felt her expression ice over and she stared at the petite woman in front of her. Her hair was a rats nest and she had on...what was this exactly she was wearing?

She smiled at Mary amusedly and that only caused her to feel her anger blister. "Well hello." Carol smiled further. She shifted and then looked over her shoulder, "Daryl get up."

Mumbling was heard from behind her and Carol turned fully then. The door opened more and Mary's mouth dried out. Carol still had a firm hold on the door but clearly didn't realize how open it was. Mary was able to see Daryl sprawled over the bed face down with the sheets barely pulled up over his hips. One of his legs was exposed and from that she could see that he was clearly completely naked. The thought that this woman spent the morning in here mauling him and using him made her mad. Didn't Daryl realize that now that she was back that him and Logan didn't need to waste their time on her?

"Daryl seriously..." Carol ordered.

He turned his head and Mary could see his face but his eyes were closed but he started pushing himself up from the bed. The sheet fell lower but he caught it against his groin just before it slipped away. His hair was sticking up in every direction and his face was thick with three day old beard that he'd yet to shave. Despite knowing that Carol spent time rolling around in that bed with him it didn't detract from how beautiful he truly was, and hers.

"What the fuck Carol." He mumbled rubbing his face roughly. "I told you that I wasn't leaving until nine. It's only seven twenty! Why the hell couldn't you just let me sleep; you're worse than Logan."

Carol snorted and Mary bristled. "First of all I was going to let you sleep. Secondly someone's at the door for you."

"No." He mumbled sounding like a five year old seconds from a temper tantrum.

"No?" Carol outright laughed.

"No. You talk to them." He sneered.

Mary pursed her lips and cleared throat. Feeling the bile in her mouth already Mary decided to intervene. "Carol give us a minute to talk won't you." Her voice was neutral.

Daryl's head snapped up at the sound of her voice and Mary could see the anger from just yesterday swirling in his eyes. He lost that soft edge he'd had seconds ago when he'd been mumbling to Carol and now he looked positively evil.

"Goddamn." His voice was low. "Carol shut the door so I can get fucking dressed. I would like to have pants on before speaking with Satan."

Mary huffed, "Seriously Daryl grow up!"

Carol met her eyes and shut the door right in her face. Mary wanted to slam it open and hit the woman. Why didn't she walk out and just let them talk! She could have woken Daryl and Daryl wouldn't have reacted as bad. Of course he had to put on a show for her, that's what men did to keep their mistress happy. Sighing and leaning against the wall she could hear Daryl moving around and his movements sounded angry.

"What are _you_ doing?"

Mary turned and her eyes widened at seeing Logan. Not just seeing him but that he even spoke to her. He'd yet to say anything to her beyond the snapped words outside yesterday and that was just him telling her to shut up. Clearing her throat she pushed off the wall and tried to smile. There was laughter that she knew was Liz and Sophia not far away with Brian's loud voice barking. She wasn't sure what to say to Logan- maybe if she called the girls down here they'd distract him. It was a thought but no, Daryl would only accuse her of being a bitch then, so she forced a smile.

He raised a brow and Mary was hit with the deja vu. It was like using a time turner and seeing Daryl at this age. Logan was a mirror image of his father without the scars from the wreck that took Daryl's father's life. The same bristling anger and contempt for everything shining in his eyes. He was heart wrenching to really look at.

"Waiting on Daryl." She said.

He arched a brow and looked at the door. He didn't look back at her. "Is he in his room or are you just being weird?"

"He's getting dressed."

He stormed by her and shoved the door open without even knocking. Mary's eyes widened expecting to hear Daryl jumping on to him. Instead she heard a sharp bark of laughter and a yelp. Looking over she watched as Logan picked Carol up and threw her over his shoulder.

"You have to cook for me! You're always up earlier than this and have food ready!" Logan whined as he spun. Carol was laughing and slapping his back. "I want waffles and Brian wants to know if you'll put chocolate chips and pecans in them."

Daryl was standing at the foot of his bed and pulling his belt through the loops. He didn't have a shirt on and Mary felt heat pool low in her lower belly. He looked good enough to eat. He was smiling but looking down and she regretted that she'd never seen such softness in his face before. She mostly remembered them both being so drunk they could barely stand before falling into bed. Then waking up with him already gone without a word. It was the same wash and repeat over and over- hangover that bled into blackout drunks till she got pregnant. That was a shock and it was the longest she could remember ever going without drinking. She knew though, didn't dare say it to Daryl though, that if he hadn't been breathing down her neck she'd probably still drank like a fish even then.

"Put me down!" Carol ordered a laugh still in her voice.

Logan threw her and Carol fell on the bed. He flopped down by her and stretched out much like a cat. He yawned and blinked up at his dad. Daryl was hit in the face with a shirt and Logan snorted. Mary felt like she was invading but that couldn't be true. It didn't matter that yesterday her and Daryl fought. It didn't matter that Mac and Merle both called Carol his wife because she'd yet to see a ring on her finger or his.

"Carol what are you wearing?" Logan interrupted.

Mary watched as Daryl pulled a shirt on over his head and stretched before walking around and fingering Carol's shirt. When the hem lifted Mary saw that a pair of dark boxers that look suspiciously like the pair Mary noticed peaking out of his low slung jeans.

"Um..." Carol shifted, "I'm going to take a shower and then I'll fix breakfast."

Logan stood up and Mary bristled at the sight of the happy little fake family. Seeing her chance to fix part of this she smiled and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me."

Three sets of eyes turned towards her.

"I'll fix breakfast while Carol makes herself presentable." Mary smiled at them.

Carol didn't say anything but just nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll just go get cleaned up." Carol's eyes shot towards Daryl.

Mary watched as some silent communication happened and she wanted to slap the woman. That should be her!

"Ruby offered to cook too but I don't want her food or hers. I want yours." Logan pleaded.

He shot big eyes at his dad but Daryl just arched a brow slowly. Logan huffed out a long breath and Carol looked at Mary. Mary just stared at her and Carol looked back at Logan. Logan looked like he was going to start yelling.

"If I may." Brian sauntered in suddenly. "I talked Ruby into making pecan pancakes instead. I figured we'd give mom a break since she's always cooking breakfast for us. Besides I think Ruby was feeling neglected."

Logan looked over suddenly and grinned. Brian was beaming at him and Mary wasn't sure if she liked the way he was looking at her. Why the hell was Brian calling Carol his mom? Was she sleeping with Mac too? Was Brian hers? Was that how she really met Daryl? What a whore! Suddenly Logan landed a slap against his face and Brian gasped. He slapped back seconds later. Daryl jumped between them and jerked them both back and got hit by both. Both landed slaps on each side of his face and a thunderous look rolled over his face. Mary stepped back but Carol barked out a sudden laugh.

"I love you." Brian cooed at Logan his face covered in a large hand print.

Logan waggled his brows, "I love you Princess."

"Oh god." Carol laughed, "Boys, please get out so we can get dressed."

Daryl slung both towards the door and by Mary. His scent washed over her and she smiled for a second before a distinct scent hit her. There was no mistaking it. The intoxicating scent of his cologne, smoke, leather and sweat washed over her and it made her entire body heat. That was all well and good but the underlying scent that clung to him made her blood boil. The smell of sex and another woman was thick on him as he brushed by her and pushed both boys out the door.

Carol was already digging through drawers. It was clear that she was in his and Mary cleared her throat. Daryl looked over at her as soon as he'd stepped back in the room. That angry glint splintered his eyes and Mary swallowed.

Carol ignored her and continued grabbing her clothes. When Daryl looked over at her that look left his face and Carol looked up. He arched a brow but she just walked into the bathroom shutting the door. Mary wished that she would just leave altogether. Instead Mary took a tentative step into the room and Daryl's eyes snapped back to her.

"What do you want Mary?" He questioned.

She let her shoulders sag. "I didn't want to fight with you yesterday. I really just wanted to understand." His glare didn't waver. Mary grimaced, "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Hands on her hips she stared at him and the slight bruising on his throat. The shower started and she let out a breath. "I just want a chance to fix things with you."

"Me." He cleared his throat "With me."

Mary stared at him and smiled brightly. "Of course! You know I always loved you. Our timing was just bad."

"You keep saying all this shit about me, us, and you but I never hear a goddamn word about your son." Daryl's voice was quiet. "Do you even know how old he is?"

Mary blinked slowly and didn't like that he was trying to back her into a corner. Surely Logan was almost grown why did it matter how old he was? He wouldn't need them much longer. "Listen- I know I made a few mistakes with him but nothing that can't be fixed. Boys always love their mothers."

Daryl rubbed his face roughly and stared up at her. He looked tired and she wanted to go to him and push his hair out of his face. Maybe even cut it for him. He always did look better completely clean shaven with his hair almost cut off all the way. She wasn't sure where he got the idea for it to be so unmanageable. She'd fix this, all of this. The sound of the shower cutting off though snapped her out of her thoughts. It wouldn't be long till that whore was out here rubbing on him like a cat.

"How old is he?" Daryl demanded. "You claim that you want to be his fucking mom after you barely remember his goddamn name then TELL ME HOW OLD HE IS!"

Mary flinched back, "He's….Daryl I don't want to fight."

"Answer me."

Mary heard the door click open but Daryl was standing now and he looked ready to blow up. Mary wracked her brain but was drawing a blank. Looking over at Carol she searched her face but she was a closed book. Instead she was looking at Daryl in concern and Mary realized why. He was breathing heavily and he was maddest she seen him.

"You can't even fucking tell me can you." He snarled. "Goddamn Mary I knew you didn't fucking care one bit I figured you would at least remember that much."

"It isn't like he's been around Daryl for me to have a chance to know." Mary snapped.

"Whos goddamn fault is that? I sure as fuck didn't keep him from you."

His voice dropped lower and Carol moved closer to him the second he took a step towards her. Mary wanted to laugh and tell her it'd do no good because Daryl's temper was a force of nature that wouldn't be contained. If he wanted to stalk towards her and scream then that was what he'd do.

"Well I tried." Mary glared.

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Daryl looked incredulous. "I had to fight you to even go to the doctor appointments! It wasn't even that money was an issue. You knew I was going to pay for every fucking bit of it. You just didn't give a fuck. The second the delivery was over you were shoving papers at me telling me that you didn't want him!"

Mary stared hard at him. Wasn't that what all men wanted? A son, well shit she gave him one and all he could do was complain.

"You're no saint Daryl." Mary laughed. "It takes two."

"I WAS _THERE_!" he barked storming towards her.

Carol was suddenly there. Her hand planted on his chest and Daryl stopped immediately. His chest was heaving. Carol stared up at him and Daryl's eyes dropped to hers and Mary felt her temper getting the better of her. His breathing slowed and Carol turned regarding her.

"Mary now isn't a good time. I think if you two want to talk it'd be best if you give him time to calm down."

"No." Mary laughed, "We will talk now. This is a family matter dear and you have no say."

Carol's eyes darkened but Daryl's laugh startled both women. "Fuck." Daryl scrubbed his face. "Carol seriously don't waste your time. This bitch is just as fucking crazy now as she was then."

He stormed by both of them and out the door. He spun suddenly and eyes were venomous, "If I hear you call yourself his mother one more time I swear to fuck I'll backhand you. You have no right to that."

"You can't take that away from me." Mary argued. "He's my son."

Daryl moved towards her and Mary backed up quickly. "No, I didn't take that away from you. You threw it the fuck away. You stomped on everything that boy could have ever felt for you. You might have been the person who carried him but you'll never be his fucking mother. Merle is a better goddamn mom then you and that's fucking saying something."

"Fuck you." Mary screamed.

Daryl's smile turned sardonic, "Watch yourself around my fucking son." The threat in his voice was chilling and Mary felt her heart clench.

He was gone just as quickly and Mary realized she was standing in his room with the woman that he was apparently fucking. Carol was quiet and Mary looked over at her finding her pulling boots on. She had cargo jeans on and a white tee that was covered in a flannel shirt that was clearly Daryl's. Mary herself was the exact opposite as far as looks went. Carol was all creamy white skin and light freckles with wild auburn curls that framed blue eyes. Mary was had pitch black hair and tanned skin that she knew came from her mother's side of the family, the indian in her, and brown eyes so dark that they looked like they were black. Could he have picked a woman more different than her? No, she didn't think so.

Carol stood and Mary realized she was putting a knife around her thigh much like Daryl had. It was odd. That was all she could think. Why did she need to carry a knife? Wasn't that what the men were for?

Carol looked up at her and forced a smile. Mary pursed her lips before storming away. She had nothing to say to this woman. Walking down the hall she found Brian and Logan both talking to Daryl.

Logan's voice was cold and angry as he spoke to his father. "Does she think she's going to sprinkle fucking pixie dust and make this better, that I'll believe her? There is no making this better!"

Brian shifted closer to Logan. Both of them looked upset and she realized they were more like Daryl and his brothers than she realized. She supposed they were likely raised that way. Daryl shook his head and regarded his son. Mary realize she'd never been around to see him be a father. To never see him really interact with Logan. She seen Logan once when he'd been six but that hadn't went so good and even then it was quick. She hadn't really seen him and Logan together. They were close though and she didn't need someone to tell her that. It was there. She'd see it that first few minutes of them together in front of her. It was clear he idolized his father. Much the way Daryl had his own.

"Logan." It was just his name but something in his dad's voice calmed Logan immediately.

He looked to the ground and Mary looked away. Daryl was pushing Logan into the living room. Brian looked over at her and sneered. His teeth flashed making him seem feral, definitely Mac's son. Mary's eyes lingered on the way that Logan shifted closer to his dad as they walked. Daryl had Logan pulled into his side and his head dipped talking to him quietly. Mary felt a pang of guilt suddenly and didn't appreciate the feeling. Logan was nodding at whatever his dad was saying and his arm came around his dads back and she felt the need to go to them but one look at Brian's stance told her if she tried to walk by he was going to tackle her.

When Logan finally turned to walk back towards the kitchen and Brian Daryl wasn't far behind. He looked somewhat calmer but she steered clear of him. Despite hating Carol she'd take her advice and give both time to calm down. Maybe she'd ask Ruby how old Logan was while he was out. That would surely make things better.

Carol breezed into the room and Mary watched silently as Brian and Logan both walked towards her. Logan looked her over before kissing her forehead and dropped his head to her shoulder. Mary flinched realizing that he was different from Daryl in one major way. Daryl was never affectionate like Logan was displaying right now. He was standoffish and didn't like people in his space. Logan didn't seem to have that issue since he was always hugging this Carol or his dad. Brian was always in his space as well. He was looking at Brian a slight smile on his face and Brian mirrored his actions and Carol leaned up checking his stitches. Everything about her screamed maternal. Maybe she'd ask Ruby if Carol was Brian's mother. The thought made her that much madder. She'd watch how Mac acted around her.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Mac was leaning into the wall next to the table looking out the windows. Merle was eating while both Liz and Sophia yawned. Mary walked over to Ruby watching as she really did make the breakfast both teenage boys wanted.

"Do you need help?" Mary's voice was soft.

Ruby looked up and shook her head. "No, I've got it."

Mary shifted and felt tension. She really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She was sure that no one would have anything nice to say to her.

"Logan. Logan, LOGAN. LOGAN!" Liz's voice was loud over all the voices.

"Circe tits what the fu-" His eyes shot to Ruby before he looked back at Liz, "fudge do you want you harpy!"

Ruby looked over and winked at Logan. He flushed but Liz was already standing and walking towards him and Daryl. Mary watched silently not liking that the girl was already getting closer to her boys.

"Are you going to ignore me today?"

Logan scowled and threw his hands into the air, "What the fuck do I have to say to you? Nothing. Come on Princess let's get our shit."

"Language and you need to eat first."

"Language." Logan mocked walking away.

"Logan Dixon don't make me come over there." Ruby threatened. "Be nice to the girl she is just trying to be nice."

"That's what I'm afraid of here." He whined.

Brian chuckled and Sophia scowled over at him. He sneered at her and snatched up a pancake and chewed messily. He didn't bother trying to keep from showing his food. It only seem to infuriate Sophia more and she looked disgusted. Mac was smiling at him and then looked at Sophia. He snorted and then whistled.

When all eyes turned to him he motioned to Brian, "How do his stitches look this morning Carol?"

Carol smiled at him, "They look fine."

"No sign of infection? His eyes okay?"

"Everything looks perfect."

"And devastatingly handsome." Brian clarified.

Mac looked over at his son and just barked out a laugh. Brian was smiling broadly causing the stitches to pull and make him look menacing. Mary fought from cringing. She knew it had to hurt but instead watched as Sophia flushed. This wasn't good. She needed to keep the girls close to her. But this could work for her if she kept them close and they did manage to get close to the boys.

"Always that." Mac nodded, "Dixon's genes...there are a few things us Dixon's are good at."

"MAC!" Ruby interrupted. "This isn't appropriate."

Mac looked over and Merle grinned standing, "How do you know what he was going to say was something bad? I've never heard a complaint." Ruby stared at Merle. "Is it really bad if it's the truth?"

"What are the things that all Dixon's are good at?" Liz questioned.

Brian, Logan, Daryl, Mac, and Merle all looked at her and Mary watched as identical looks washed over all their faces. None of them answered as Ruby wielded a spatula at them though. Liz looked annoyed at being kept out of the loop but Merle slung an arm over her shoulder as both boys started making plates. Daryl was already leaned against the counter chugging coffee like his life depended on it. Mac was silent again not being a morning person and mary just stewed.

"I'm sure you'll find out." Merle assured Liz.

She just glared at him and Daryl looked over at Merle. "Shut the fuck up Merle."

"Just calling it like I see it baby brother." Merle laughed. "Ask Carol."

"He has a point honey." Mac chuckled winking at Daryl.

Daryl flipped Mac off, "Well take his point and shove it up your ass."

"Take your repressed homosexual urges and keep them out of our arguments." Mac taunted.

"Boys please just one morning." Ruby sighed.

Carol padded silently by Mac and pinched him. "Shh, be good."

He grinned at her and Mary felt tension grip her. Mac hated her. He always did. Merle hated her. Merle and Mac both seemed to like Carol. Logan seemed to and Brian. Ruby, the cunt that she was, even adored her. Now her own girls liked her. Was there no God?


	39. Chapter 39

**I keep getting asked about Rick's group and other people from TWD cast. I assure you that you will see others from the show. ;) We have a long way to go before we see the end of this story. Hang in there. Btw everyone's reviews have been amazing and inspiring! Thanks!**

Sophia sighed at Liz's dramatic antics. It wasn't that she wasn't use to it because she was. You didn't become friends with Lizbeth Mason without having some notion that the girl thought very much of herself. Of course if you asked her she would tell you that anyone who knew her thought she was amazing. She wasn't sure where she got her sense of grandeur but sometimes it was all that got Sophia through everything that was happening around them. It was hard not to smile when Liz got it in her head to make you laugh.

It didn't make things easier when she was intentionally antagonizing Daryl and Carol's son. Logan was sweet and seemed a bit awkward; much like his father it seemed. He never really had nothing nasty to say unless it was to that horrible Brian that was always around. Now he was the epitome of jerk and every other horrible things that she just couldn't bring herself to hiss at him. How those two managed to be like brothers was a mystery to her. Not one she was interested in figuring out either because Brian Dixon could take his self assured butt somewhere else and his leering looks.

Though Mac seemed like a charmer and that just frustrated her! How could that man have that son? This entire family made her head hurt at times. Before getting here Mary prattled constantly about finding her husband. That she knew he'd be here! Getting here though her and Liz quickly found the house sure but it'd been locked up tighter than Fort Knox. So it begged the question if Mary really was Daryl's wife how come she didn't even have a key to her own home. Well when Sophia asked her about this Mary had blown up and slapped her. That just escalated and sure Sophia was willing to brush it off at the fact that maybe it stirred bad memories. Perhaps something happened when all this started that caused her to lose them but Liz didn't take it so well. IN fact she had tried to stab Mary. Being between those two was trying to referee a UFC match. It was not fun.

Being here now and seeing Logan laughing with Carol explained a lot. More than enough really because they'd already knew Mary was a bit out there. Well more than a bit the woman was a disaster. Yet Carol always had a smile on her face and doted on both boys. It made her homesick for something she'd never had but she kept that to herself. Besides she'd been closer to her father anyways and like Liz Daryl reminded her of him. Maybe that was weird but still she couldn't help but feel safer when he was in the room.

"Are you even listening to me?" Liz huffed.

Sophia looked over at her and smiled. "Liz it isn't as if you can force him to forgive you."

"Sure I can." Liz assured.

Sophia said nothing because really there wasn't anything that was going to convince Liz she should just stop. Logan didn't seem like he was interested in forgiveness or forgetting. He'd pushed it out of his mind and the girl who assaulted him with a chicken. Perhaps he wouldn't be so mad if he didn't hear Liz telling Merle and Mac about how she'd tripped him then threw the chicken in his face. Sophia knew that it was a mistake to embarrass him if she wanted him to talk to her but then Liz didn't operate like others. Brian on the other hand wanted an apology, no he demanded one! What nerve he had. Yet he didn't apologize for pulling a gun on them!

"I don't see why he has to be so upset anyways." Liz said and looked over at Sophia. She leaned back against the wall.

"Need I remind you that you mocked him to his uncle's where he could hear you?" Sophia chided. Was she Liz's mother here?

Liz scoffed at her and grinned. "You should have seen it though."

Sophia grimaced. "Liz really. I know you relish your exploits but I think you need to stop."

Liz looked over at her briefly before her eyes shot back towards where Logan and Brian both were. Sophia glanced up at them as well but both were oblivious to the two of them watching them. Sophia just shook her head and looked back at her book. That's been one thing she was grateful for. It appeared that one of the Dixon- Daryl or Logan liked to read; a lot. There were more than enough books for her to read for a while and she'd even asked Daryl about more books. He'd smiled at her and assured her that if it came down to it he'd take her to the library the town had and let her take her fill. It was a simply thing and likely didn't mean much to him but it was monumental to her.

"Sophia." Liz's voice was quiet. "He talks to you though."

"So….?"

"You were there...you fought Brian."

Sophia hid her smile and let her hair fall around her face. How could someone so self assured sound so insecure. It was obvious that Liz didn't even realize she was developing a crush on Logan. She was going to enjoy watching Liz struggle to control her temper with him. Both of them had tempers but Liz's was quicker to go and Logan's seemed more like his dad's. Though perhaps there was a mix of Carol in there because she'd seen the calculating look that was in that woman's eyes, biding her time. Logan seemed more manipulative and smart enough to wait for a chance to make it hurt the most. Going for the throat and she knew that when he did Liz was going to be too shocked to do anything.

"YOU SON OF A FUCK!" Brian bellowed.

Sophia glanced up and her eyes widened seeing Brian covered in red. Was that blood. Liz jumped up to her feet and was already rushing forward. Sophia was quick to follow and both girls skidded to a stop the second Brian slammed into Logan. Both crashed into the ground and a fight broke out. Sophia let out a breath when she realize that it was paint but she was starting to panic as pained grunts and fist were all that was around.

"STOP!" Liz barked.

Both of them ignored her and suddenly Brian was flipped and Logan threw an elbow causing his head to snap back. Logan tried to scramble away but Brian threw a punch that connected with Logan's lower back and more to the side. The look on his face made pain shoot through Sofia's side and she felt bad for him. Brain was already on him again as blood gushed from his busted nose. Liz was suddenly in the fight and Sophia panicked. Trying to pry her friend from the center of the fight before she was hurt by the two of the fighting boys only caused her to get drug down into it.

Falling hard, Sophia gasped as pain shot up her back from falling flat on her back. The ground below her was moving but she wasn't sure she could move if she wanted. No air was coming or going. The fight still raged before suddenly Logan was over top of her looking down at her. He looked crazy with red paint covering most of him but it was the bruise that was along his jaw that made her eyes widened. It looked horrible but his smile made it seem even worse.

"Are you dead?" He grinned.

Sophia groaned as he thumped her in the chest. Air rushed back into her lungs and she gasped; throat burning. He jerked her up to a sitting position. He was squatted in front of her and Liz was just to the side of him but he was ignoring her and her bloody nose. Brian was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the ground below her shifted and she was dumped to the side. Brian set up and glared at her as she scrabbled to get back up. He stood and dusted himself off.

"If you wanted to climb on top of me you didn't have to throw yourself in the middle of me and Logan to get what you wanted." He leered. "Though I'm sure we could both accommodate you."

"You!" She hissed lurching to her feet. "You disgusting, foul, loathsome, terrible BOY!"

Brian dusted off his shirt from the grass and leafs sticking in the paint. "Bitch."

Sophia felt a scream building in her chest but tried to clamp her mouth shut. Liz wasn't helping as she smiled manically beside Brian. How could she smile right now! Traitor! Logan shifted next to her and scowled deeply at Brian.

"I'm not climbing into some weird threesome with you dude." Logan shuddered. "Stop."

"Sure you wouldn't." Brian laughed.

"No really. I wouldn't." Logan insisted.

"Come on Logan her tits are nice enough and I'm sure underneath all those prudish clothes her ass has shape. Maybe…." Brian leered his voice mean.

"YOU FUCKING JERK!" Sophia screamed suddenly and threw a punch.

Brian grunted from the sudden shock of her fist connecting with his face. His head snapped back and he doubled over holding his face. Sophia stared at him hard as pain exploded through her hand. She wasn't hundred percent she didn't just break her hand on his hard head!

"Brian!" Logan tried to push him standing but he went to his knees. "Brain seriously look at me!"

"Fucccccck!" He groaned.

The pain in his voice suddenly made her sick to her stomach.

"Good going Sophia." Liz sighed. "You gave him a concussion yesterday by splitting his fucking head open and you thought it'd be a good idea to hit him again?"

Sophia motioned to him and threw her hands up in the air. "I'm not the only one here who has hit him you know!"

Brian suddenly looked up from where he was on his knees in front of her and she gasped. His stitches were torn open and his face was covered in blood. His eye had blood coating it and he looked like he was ready to tear her throat out with his teeth. Logan caught his hand and pulled him standing.

"Fuck me, Carol's going to fucking castrate me!" Logan hissed. "I'll get blamed for this."

Sophia cringed, "I'll tell her that it was my fault."

Liz shifted closer to Logan as he Brian stumbled onto his feet. The sound of the back door opening had tears coming to Sophia's eyes. Brian wasn't looking at her but he seemed to be losing the steam from his temper. Sophia wasn't sure what was wrong with her. She'd never been so quick to lose her temper before. There was something about him that drove her to lash out.

"What is with all the yelling?" Carol called to them shading her eyes.

"I..I….I I I" Sophia stuttered.

"Shut the fuck up." Brian growled. "Just _stop_."

Sophia looked at him but he was standing on his own and swiping the blood away. He started striding for Carol and Logan shot her a look. Sophia grabbed his wrist and he stopped.

"Should we pack? Is she going to tell us to leave? Mac's going to kill me."

Logan stared at her but smiled. "Sophia I think you done what every girl we went to school with wanted to do. Be proud."

"But.."

"OH MY GOD!" Carol's voice interrupted her.

"It's nothing more than a flesh wound mom." Brian laughed.

"NO! That is not just a flesh wound! What happened?" Carol had his jaw and was looking him over. "Is this paint?"

"Yes. I accidentally turned it over and slipped on it and busted my stitches." Brian shrugged.

Sophia's jaw dropped. He was lying for her. Liz saddled up by her and elbowed her waggling her brows. Leaning into Sophia her laugh was barely audible.

"I think you're forgiven."

"I broke his face." Sophia hissed.

Liz shrugged. "Who knows maybe he's a masochist."

Sophia glared at her but stormed over to Brian. He didn't look at her but she kept shooting looks at him. Logan was walking by him and Sophia looked at him. He winked at her and she glowered. That headache that she'd thought earlier about was rushing through her now. How was she supposed to figure out how to act when Brian who was the biggest asshole here was covering for her?

"Logan is your lip bleeding?"

"I fell."

Carol hummed and raised a brow. "And how did the girls get paint on them?"

"Well we didn't have water for a wet tshirt contest so we settled for paint." Brian shrugged.

Carol snorted but shot him a warning look. "I'm sure that line would work with your dad and maybe even get encouragement but keep your horn dog comments to yourself."

Brian just smirked but Sophia didn't miss the grimace of pain that flashed over his face. Guilt was thick around her as she followed him. Logan had abandoned him to change but Carol was leading him down the hall. When she shoved him into the bathroom Sophia didn't even ask to come into the room before she was standing there. He raised a brow at her as Carol gathered the medical stuff she needed. Not saying anything to his look he just sneered at her. There was less venom than before in that look and Liz's words went through her head., Surely he wasn't like that!

"Sophia can you hand me the alcohol from behind you."

Handing it over she watched as Brian scowled at it. "Is that necessary?"

"Yes."

He huffed and Sophia grinned. He was such a baby. He glared at her but hissed when Carol doused the split. He jerked back eyes wide and Carol smiled at him.

"Stop trying to intimidate her and someone tell me what really happened."

"I told you." Brian glared.

"Brian."

"Carol." He monotoned.

"You did not just fall."

He smiled at her crookedly. "No, no I didn't. I slipped, mom, _BIG_ difference."

Sophia watched as Carol restitched him. He was silent without even hissing in pain. His eyes looked distant and Sophia chewed her lip. She really needed to stop hitting him. At this rate he was going to have lasting damage beyond just scars.

"How's his ugly mug?"

"Blow me Logan. We look just fucking alike." Brian said.

Logan shook his head, "Not anymore scarface."

Sophia flinched but Brian guffawed. "Goddamn that's so much better than Princess."

 _"Princess Scarface_." Logan tested. "It has a ring to it."

"NO!" Brian whined.

Sophia smiled and Brian looked at her suddenly. "You don't get to laugh."

Biting her lip at his words. "I'm sorry."

Carol slipped out after shoving Tylenol into Brian's hand. Logan was scrubbing paint off his arm and Brian just stayed on the sink. He was staring at her and Sophia wasn't sure she liked the look he was giving her. It wasn't his usually dirty looks that were more leering than anything.

"I really am." Sophia tried again.

"Sophia he is a caveman. He doesn't understand basic human decency." Logan grinned.

"Go fuck a dick Logan. I do too. I'm just not sure I want to forgive someone who keeps maiming me." Brian quipped.

Sophia leaned forward looking closer at his stitches. "I don't they give you a devil may care look. It works since you and Logan are basically twins. Distinguishes you."

Brian's face flushed but he slid off the counter. He just looked at her before slipping out of the room. Logan stared after him before turning and looking at her. Sophia just watched Brian go before giving in and looking at Logan. Maybe she should warn him that Liz was up to something?

"Holy shit." Logan muttered. "You managed to shut his loud ass up."

"It's simple enough. I don't always have to use a shovel to do it."

"I love you." Logan laughed.

His arm fell over her shoulder and he pulled her out the door. Sophia grimaced at the feeling of the paint getting on her but didn't say anything. Her eyes widened at the glare Mary was shooting her. It looked crazed and she decided she was going to just avoid undesirable number one. The nickname that Liz gave her at the first meeting they had with Mary made her snicker.

"You know we nicknamed Mary undesirable number one when we met her."

"If ever there was a name that someone deserved." Logan grinned.

Looking up again Liz was glaring at her but set heavily next to Brian. Brian was talking animatedly and Sophia frowned. She wasn't sure how to deal with two moody people. Usually it was only Liz who was a crazy but Brian was a whole other brand. She should get a big supply of Excedrin. Logan flopped into a recliner sprawled out. Brian was already kicking off his boots and Sophia pulled her book from under arm and walked over to the window seat. The sun was shining just there and she decided it'd be the best place to read and be able to watch the gate. Besides she'd like to know when Daryl and his brothers were back. It made her anxious that they were gone. Sure Carol, Ruby, and Mary were here but it didn't help because it wasn't the safety she'd felt around Daryl. She hadn't had that in years. Not since her own dad died.

"Are you still reading?" Liz laughed.

"Yes." Sophia shrugged. "It's a good book."

Brian looked over at her and Sophia flushed and looked down at the pages. The lines all blurred together as she felt his gaze on her. Logan was snoring and Brian snorted then looked away. Liz was watching Logan discreetly and Sophia just silently watched her. It was strange to see Liz so worried that someone could be mad at her. She'd never seen that before. It must be stressing her out because the girl looked ready to rip her hair out. Hopefully she took her advice and stopped trying to make him mad. It wouldn't work. Logan was to quick to laugh in her face at her attempts to make him mad. He was always laughing compared to Liz's brooding. She'd figure it out.


	40. Chapter 40

**Have a great weekend.**

Brian stretched and yawned as the sounds of vehicle's woke him. Standing up he grabbed the candle from the table and slung it hitting Logan in the stomach. He grunted but opened his eyes to glare at him. Brian smiled at him and Logan mirrored him. He looked over seeing Liz sleeping not far away and then his eyes searched for her silent friend. Sophia was still in the window seat but she was also sleeping. Her book was against her chest and he wanted to snatch it and throw it. Ignoring his urge he looking back at Logan.

"What the fuck." He mumbled.

"They're back."

Logan jumped up and the sound of his heavy boots woke both girls. Liz's eyes were immediately checking on Sophia before looked at Logan. Brian chuckled and elbowed Logan but he was already walking outside. He followed and both let out a breath seeing both their dads. Daryl looked pissed but when didn't he? It wasn't hard to understand. He knew that trapped with both merle and Mac without Ruby there to threaten them both that Daryl likely got shit all day. Well that was a lie because he'd seen Carol shut his dad up and that was exactly why he liked her the moment he met her. No one ever shut his dad up, not really. Daryl did but that usually took his horrible temper exploding.

"Good, you're here get your asses over here and help." Merle ordered.

Mac and Daryl both looked up and Brian felt them checking them both over. He was use to it. It wasn't something the end of the world brought on. Not really. They'd both always done them that way and he understood. They were both always getting hurt but shit that was the fun of it wasn't it? Danger made it exciting.

"Asshole." Logan hissed at Merle.

Merle cackled and threw Logan into the back of the truck. Logan yelped and his hand shot to his back. Daryl walked around and Brian watched as Daryl whipped his shirt up. Brian's eyes widened at the sight of stitches. What the fuckkkk! He walked over and inspected Logan's back. How had he missed this? What the fuck did Liz do to him! It was a fucking chicken not a chipper shredder.

"You tore some open and she had to stitch it. I forgot." Merle grimaced.

"Merlin's tits." Brian winced. "What the fuck happened?"

Daryl looked up at him and Brian stared at him. Daryl looked intense and he knew there was a story there. He'd seen the scar on his stomach this morning when he'd walked in. He knew that was from where Carol tried to gut him but what was this on Logan. His blood was boiling. This was his brother! No one was going to hurt him but him!

" _I fell_." Logan deadpanned.

"Don't be a dick. What the infernal fuck happened?"

" _I fell_."

"Seriously."

"No seriously." Logan said.

Brian looked at Daryl as he swiped sweat from his brow. "He did."

"You clumsy fuck what did you do fall into a butcher's block."

"Basically."

It was silent after that as they unloaded everything that they'd brought back from Ruby's. Brian was surprised that Sophia wasn't outside talking Daryl's ear off. She only seemed to talk to him or Liz. The psycho was probably waiting for the next chance to maim him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mac snarled suddenly. Brian's face was pulled up to look at his dad and his eyes widened at the danger in his dad's eyes. "Why the fuck are your stitches inflamed? Carol said you were okay. Is this restitched?"

"Yes."

"What the hell happened while we were gone?"

" _I fell_." Brian deadpanned.

"Brian."

" _I fell_."

His dad stared at him hard.

"He did." Logan laughed and they both knew it was a lie. He'd already lied right to Carol's face for Sophia and now Logan was backing him up to his own dad. He knew that his dad wasn't a forgiving man and that he'd let it go that Sophia hurt him once but he wouldn't let it go again. "You clumsy fuck." Logan chortled.

"You both raised clumsy bastards." Merle interjected.

Brian and Logan scowled at him. "Carol's _our_ mom." They said in unison.

Daryl and Mac looked at them and Merle howled with laughter. "Oh this is amazing. Where is Shane when I need him. Imagine his face if he thought Carol was fucking you both. He really would try to fight you again Daryl."

Daryl sneered and a low sound that sounded too much like a wild animal growling rolled through his chest. Merle just kept laughing and Mac watched Daryl. Both of them worked and were talking quietly together. Logan and Brian started working with the stuff they knew went to the barn. It'd take time but they started carrying it out. Before long they heard the door open- Liz, Sophia, Carol, and Ruby stepped out. All of them walked down the steps with Liz dragging Sophia along at a skip.

"Is that paint in your hair?"

Brian looked wide eyed at his dad. "I told you I fell."

"You fell into a paint bucket?"

"More like it fell into my face and I fell onto the ground then." Brian shrugged. "It was all very dramatic, you had to be there."

"Oh I don't doubt that." His dad eyed the girls that were walking towards him and Brian realized that both of them had splotches of red on them at random. "I can imagine just how fucking dramatic. Keep your dick in your pants Brian."

"You aren't going to tell Logan to keep his dick in his pants?"

Mac shrugged. "No."

"What the fuck kind of biased shit is that?"

"Daryl tell your son to keep his dick in his pants."

Daryl didn't even look up. "Logan keep your dick in your pants."

Logan flushed violently and scowled deeply. "Fuck all y'all."

"Well fuck you too." Liz chirped coming to a stop by Merle. "What can we help with?"

Brian ignored the thundering of his heart as Sophia came to a stop close to him. He didn't like his reaction to her. He didn't like anything about her. She was a bitch and kept fucking hitting him. His head was still hurting from getting a goddamn shovel to the face. What kind of person just fucking attacks without saying anything? Just then Carol walked over and Brian snorted at his thoughts. Carol does- Carol fucking tried to gut Daryl and damn near succeeded in doing just that. Oh they were a beautiful pair together.

"Carol why is your throat raw looking?" Merle questioned. "Did you get into something?"

Carol's hand flashed out and slapped Merle in the back of the head. "Stop being nasty. I know what you're trying to do."

"DO you?" Merle said. "Daryl make your wife stop hitting me. Violent witch."

Daryl sighed heavily as he unlatched the back gate for a cattle trailer. Sophia was talking quietly to him and Daryl snorted handing her something. He watched as she beamed up at him. It made his gut churn and he just grabbed more stuff to carry. He was going to avoid her because she was trouble. All trouble. Logan walked with him and he blew out a heavy breath. His head really was hurting.

When they got to the barn Logan caught his arm. "Are you okay? Really?"

"Headache." Brian grimaced.

Logan stared at him hard and then stepped towards him. His hand went to his forehead. Brian tried to jerk back but Logan held him there.

"You feel like you have a fever. Are you sure that it's just a headache? Maybe you should tell Carol."

"I'm fine mom." Brian glared.

Logan frowned but walked with him. They passed Liz and Sophia but Brian pointedly looked down. He wasn't going to intentionally start fights but he wasn't going to seek either of them out. He didn't need to concern himself with barbies and girl talk.

"You still mad at her?"

"Are you mad at Liz for throwing a chicken in your face?"

Logan shrugged. "I'm just hungry."

"Me too brother me too."

Both laughed and then jumped when both girls passed them. Brian grimaced as Sophia looked at him. He didn't need to see her bright chocolate eyes because they made him feel guilty and he had no reason to feel guilt. He hadn't assaulted her.

"You know she feels bad right?"

Brian scowled at Logan, "Why didn't you tell me your back was hurt?"

Logan shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal. It's almost healed."

"Looks bad."

"Looks the same as my dads now." Logan mumbled.

Brian felt hot anger rip through him because he knew that Merle, Daryl, and his own dad all carried those scars. IT wasn't there father that hurt them but grandfather. The old hateful bastard had maimed them and you couldn't tell Brian that William Dixon hadn't killed him for it. When he'd seen what happened to all three of them that man hadn't lived much longer. He'd always loved to hear about William and knew he was a force of nature. From everything he'd heard about him though it made him think of Daryl. He knew that if someone had ever hurt Logan or himself that Daryl would kill them for it. Hell so would his own dad and Merle. So no you couldn't tell him that William Dixon didn't kill his own dad for hurting his sons.

"Don't say shit like that where he can hear you." Brian's voice was rough.

"I know." Logan's voice was just as hoarse. "When he seen the damage after she cleaned me up I thought he was going to puke."

Brian nodded and nothing else needed to be said. They worked quietly after that and Brian smiled watching as Carol doted on all of them. Ruby was back inside cooking and he'd yet to see Mary lift a finger. Hopefully she was inside choking on her ego. He was going to drag her out and kill her. He was sure Logan would help. Hell he was sure Liz would. She looked like she wanted to already. That woman was going to get someone hurt or do something stupid. Much like William protected his family Brian was willingly darken his own soul for the sake of his family. He'd kill her before he let her hurt any of them.,

"I know that look." Logan whispered. "What are we doing?"

"How do you feel about murder?"

"I'm not helping you hurt Sophia." Logan snarled.

Brian flinched, "Not her you twat waffle. Mary."

Logan looked at him hard for a minute. "She was never anything to me. Even now seeing her I don't feel any kind of familiar connection to her. It's just nothing. No anger, resentment, I'm not even numb. I just don't give a shit. She's stranger and I don't trust her."

"Me either."

"Does that make me a bad person that I feel that way about the woman that's supposed to be my mother?" Logan questioned looking faraway.

"No." Brian's voice came out louder than necessary. He gripped Logan's shoulders and Logan met his eyes. "There is something wrong with her, brother but not you. She's the fucked up broken piece of shit."

"She watches Carol as much as she watches my dad." Logan seemed more like he was talking to himself. "I'll kill her before I let her hurt my dad or her, any of you."

"Then we are in agreement."

Logan smiled at him and nodded slowly. Brian leaned and their forehead touched.

"But really you need to say something to Sophia."

"The fuck..."

"You scared the fuck out of her pulling a gun on her." Logan retorted. "She's scared of you."

"Good maybe she won't try talking to me." Brian sneered.

Logan laughed in his face and pulled away. "You're fucking delusional. Goddamn I thought getting through to my dad and Carol was bad."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Logan ignored him and Brian jogged after him. He ignored the fact that Sophia looked up at him the second he came around the corner. He ignored the racing in his pulse at the fact and instead threw his arm over Logan's shoulder. Both of them worked hard helping get the rest of the animals put away while Carol slipped away to help with dinner. Sophia went with her but Liz was right there with them helping. He liked Liz despite Logan and her arguing. He couldn't help but laugh when Logan would shift away from her or flush when she spoke. Yeah he was sure that Liz would help them drag Mary out and from there it was smooth sailing. He grinned at Liz and she smiled widely at him, she really was a pretty girl and he knew Logan knew that too.


	41. Chapter 41

The night was quiet as the crickets chirped and the clouds moved in. It was going to rain soon and though he loathed the thought of working in the slop tomorrow- he knew they needed it. The animals needed and the land needed it. With the heat that had raped him in half today he wasn't too sure he wouldn't walk out and stand in his boxers in the storm. If it wasn't for Sophia or Liz seeing him he would. He couldn't find it in him to give two shits if Carol seen him in all his glory and he was hoping Mary died in her sleep. She wasn't even a consideration. Besides as far as Ruby went he knew she'd be in bed soon, woman never stayed up late.

Mac's eyes surveyed the property as the creak of the chain for the swing signaled his movements. It was getting darker quick but he could still see his son and Logan both sprawled in the grass. They both looked like the sun took her sweet time raping them as well. They looked like hell when they'd got back earlier today and it'd made his head hurt. It'd been the first time he'd been away from his son since everything happened and they'd started making their way to Ruby's. It wasn't easy to go out those gates and leave his son behind or Logan for that matter. Now to add to his anxiety he found his ass being concerned with the safety of two new people. Both Sophia and Liz survived on their own out there but that didn't mean anything. Hell Mary survived after all and that was just fucked up.

Both girls were resilient and Mac knew they had fight in them. Hell Brian's face showed that. He'd carry those scars the rest of his life and maybe one day learn to laugh about them. God knows Merle and Logan got a good laugh out of it. He knew that both girls were skittish of him. They were jumpy and it made his chest hurt with the thoughts of why they'd be so skittish of men. It made him think of what Merle told him of this Shane character; the way he'd watch Carol like she was a piece of meat. It was in those moments when he felt a nasty sort of rage the likes of which he'd never felt before boiling in his blood. The thoughts of any man putting their hands on either of those girls unwanted made him want to hunt them down and kill them. Thoughts like that were new to him because he'd never considered someone stupid enough to truly try to hurt his son. No Brian Dixon would gut someone before he'd let them touch him if it wasn't welcome. He was his father's son after all.

Still when he seen Sophia's big wide eyes looking at him as she worried her lip bloody it made his heart clench. He knew she was worried he was mad about her hitting Brian but then he'd remind himself that Brian didn't look like a sixteen year old boy. Brian looked like a grown man and so did Logan. Both boys carried themselves like they were older and could be very fucking dangerous. So from her point of view he could understand her hurting his son in an attempt to get away before they could hurt her. He wanted to ask. He really did but thought maybe if someone was going to it'd be better left to Ruby or Carol.

"What's got you thinking so hard?"

Mac looked over and smiled at Ruby. She was quietly watching him from the door. Her eyes were searching for her grandsons and she let a small smile show on her face before looking at him again. Both boys hadn't moved in a while and Mac knew they'd fallen asleep. He had no intention of waking them up until he went inside. Let them sleep.

"What do you think of the girls?" Mac questioned his voice quiet. She was forced to move towards him. "I don't like that they were stuck with Mary for so long. She looks at them like they're her slaves and not people."

"I think that woman's cheese has done slid off her cracker sweetheart." Ruby sighed and took a seat next to him. "Liz seems very...opinionated. Sophia more calm and that's surprising but then I think not. Her and Liz balance each other out like Brian and Logan do. Does that make sense?"

"She's scared of me."

"She's scared of your son and she's scared of your condemnation." Ruby corrected.

Mac looked out to where he could see Brian rolling over and flopping down on his stomach. He was going to love how sore his back was in the morning. He'd love it even more as he helped Merle and Daryl building onto the structure of the barn tomorrow.

"He did pull a gun on her."

"Rightly so. His face was split open and he was concussed." Ruby said. "Yet I think if he'd known that it was a small girl attacking him he'd not pulled that gun."

"No, if he'd known that two girls were out there that needed help he would have helped them."

"Like Logan did Carol." Ruby smiled proudly. "I raised good men and their sons are good men as well. Don't you forget that."

"I agree we are amazing."

"So full of yourself."

Mac chuckled but still his mind circled more around Sophia. Liz didn't seem to have issues with any of them beyond Mary. She intentionally pissed that woman off any time she breathed and he loved that about her. Sophia though was calm to Brian's restlessness. He didn't like the thought of Sophia being scared of any of them or not feeling comfortable. It made his head hurt. The girls was sweet and he knew that despite Brian's surly attitude towards her at the moment that his son would defend her. He knew he was already lying to him about something to do with her anyways.

"Well I'm going to try and convince those girls to sleep inside tonight. Your brother said we're going to get rain and I worry they'll catch their deaths sleeping out here." Ruby worried.

Mac raised a brow but said nothing. It'd do no good. Besides he knew that Daryl already got Sophia to agree to it. Her and Liz already took their things upstairs. Well Merle did but that was neither here nor there. Mary didn't seem happy about their move inside so that made it even better.

"Where is Daryl?"

"Knocked out on the couch." Ruby said.

Mac stood and flipped his cigarette away. Letting out a loud wolf whistle that echoed through the night he watched as both boys snapped awake. Brian lifted up slowly and Logan sprung to his feet guarding Brian instantly as he looked around. Mac smiled at the protectiveness there. They'd need that to survive now. Both of them were walking towards him and he waited watching around them to make sure that nothing really was out there. HE didn't believe that out of all the billions of people in this world that they were the only ones alive. The idiot group that Daryl had met before towards Atlanta, Sophia, Liz and Mary all proved his point. No- he knew that in reality they were just biding their time till someone found them or they found someone.

Mac ushered both boys inside and he snorted when Logan walked over to his dad. Logan didn't bother waking him and just set heavily on his dad's stomach. Daryl grunted but didn't wake up. Logan leaned back into the couch and Brian crawled up on the couch at the other end of Daryl's body. He was already starting to fall asleep again. He could still see red paint flaking on both boys skin and smirked.

Carol walked into the room and paused seeing Logan fast asleep setting on his dad. Daryl's hand was braced against Logan's knee but otherwise he hadn't even moved. Mac personally was surprised that he himself wasn't on the ground sleeping. He was bone tired and the heat fucking took it out of him today. Brian's soft snores made him smile but he said nothing. Instead he walked over to the recliner and crawled up and kicked out while taking his boots off. Merle was quick to come in after a few minutes and stared at them all.

"What are we having a sleepover? Going to all cuddle and make a fort?"

"Yes." Mac deadpanned. "You were voted out of the fort though."

"Well that's bullshit." Merle glared, "You can't have a fort without the commander."

"The only thing you command is a dick into your mouth." Mac dismissed.

"Shouldn't you all wake them and get them to go to bed?" Carol questioned.

Mac and Merle both looked at Brian and Logan crowding Daryl. "Nah."

Carol nodded and then smiled, "He's going to be sore with them doing him that way."

"Then wake him up." Merle deadpanned. "We're sure Mary would love to find him sprawled out like he is."

Carol stiffened and sure enough she moved over to Daryl. Mac looked over at Merle, the man winked at him. They both knew what they were doing. Besides- if that bitch touched Daryl Mac was going to choke her. He'd rather not kill some woman in front of his son.

Daryl yawned while stretching and opened his eyes. He blinked owlishly at her before looking down his body. Logan was starting to slump and Daryl shifted him. He fell into Daryl's space as Daryl moved off the couch. He curled into a ball immediately and then Brian was sprawling out more. They looked like they were going to be cuddling but it was mostly their legs tangling together since they were using opposite armrest as pillows.

Mary walked in and smiled seeing Daryl. Carol scowled at her and Daryl just completely ignored her arrival. He was shirtless and looked like he was ready to sleep for a decade. He looked over when Mary cleared her throat.

"Daryl I meant to talk to you in private but I suppose Mac needs to hear this as well." She seemed so solemn. "It's indecent letting them behave this way. As Logan's mother I don't think you should be letting him and Brian act that way. I woke up this morning and his head was in Brian's lap and he was feeding him."

Mac set up slowly and Daryl turned towards her. Carol had ahold of his wrist and he could see her nails biting into him. Merle moved over and circled Mary.

"I seen the same scene you did Mary." Merle pointed out.

"Well then you seen how….well homoerotic it was."

Mac stood and cracked his neck side to side. "I think you really need to choose your next words wisely."

"Now they're in here cuddling like a couple of queers. I just think that you need to put a stop to this before you walk into something worse." Mary huffed. "I don't want that boy pushing his gay sin on my son."

"Bitch." Mac sneered, "In what fucking world do you think you have the fucking right to come in here and call yourself Logan's mother? That woman standing with Daryl- that's his fucking mother. She's been there. She's fucking taken care of him and loved him. You have no goddamn claim to anything Dixon so that makes your goddamn opinion on anything to do with my son or nephew fucking non existent."

"Excuse you-"

"NO!" Daryl barked. "You shut the fuck up. If I hear your say one more word I'm going to walk you out that back door and fucking kill you."

Mary paled and looked to Carol like she would help him. "I think you need to go to bed." Carol said but it was more an order. "Now."

Mary backed away and then opened her mouth. "I just don't want a faggot for a son."

Carol moved before either of them could say anything. Her hand connected with Mary's face. Mary's head whipped to the side and she gasped in pain. Carol didn't even bother shaking her fist out like most people did. Daryl already had ahold of her, his arm around her torso a lifting her off the ground. Mary left immediately and Carol looked fit to be tied.

"If she says one more thing about either of them then I'm done Daryl. I won't listen to her say stuff like that about them or those girls."

He set her down and pushed her towards Merle. Mac raised a brow but Daryl was already up the steps after the woman. He knew maybe he should go after him because Daryl looked like he was going to actually execute the woman but then he figured since there was no law now that fuck it. No worry of jail and this was a long time coming. Mary needed to know that Daryl wasn't hers and neither was Logan. What better way than Daryl blowing up in a way she'd never seen before.


	42. Chapter 42

When Daryl got up the stairs he could hear his brothers arguing about not letting him go up alone. It was in a detached sort of way that he agreed. HE wasn't sure that he wouldn't be able to keep from hitting her. He wasn't the type to beat a woman but for this bitch he was conspiring making an exception. He was jealous of Carol for getting to deck the bitch.

He slammed her door open and Mary yelped spinning around. Her lip was busted and her jaw was already starting to bruise. Good the bitch needed it. It made his need to slap her leave but not the raw rage that was thrumming through his blood. The thought that she said any of the shit let alone truly thought that about his son and nephew was insane.

"Daryl." Mary sighed, "I thought it was that crazy whore you've moved in here. I mean really I'm here now and I know men get lonely but could you please take out the trash."

He stared at her and felt a cruel smile twist his lips. "I want you gone."

She smiled at him and took a step closer to him. "Now Daryl..."

He sneered at her and her steps faltered. "Get the fuck out of my house. Off my land or I'll do it for you."

"What are you going to do Daryl? Beat a helpless woman? That'll look real good for our son to grow up seeing that. Great legacy you'll be leaving behind for him."

Daryl bristled and his fist tightened. "Mary-"

" _I_ have no qualms about beating you."

Both Mary and Daryl looked over seeing Merle leaning into the door frame. He looked calm despite his threat. Mary paled slightly and Merle smiled at her.

"I always was more of the dishonorable one of us. My brother here is too sweet for that." Merle chuckled lowly, " _I_ on the other hand would love nothing more than to throw you out on your ass and know that you'll have to fight for anything out there. Not just lay on your fucking back like you're use to."

"You can't do that!" Mary hissed. "We'll die!"

"Who the fuck is _we_?" A new voice questioned.

Mac slid into the room and leaned into the dresser just behind Daryl on his opposite side of Merle. They were flanking him and Daryl knew it was more to restrain him. He was close to snapping. If he finally did let sixteen years of rage out he wasn't sure he wouldn't kill her.

"Sophia and Liz." Mary said snidely.

Merle chuckled and looked at Daryl. "Well baby brother this is your land and house. Do the girls stay or go?"

"They both seem attached to you already." Mac conceded. "I like that they both give the boys shit."

"Keeps them on their toes." Merle said.

Mary was staring at Daryl wide eyed and pleading. He felt nothing for her and curled his lip in disdain. "Get the fuck out."

"HE'S MY SON TOO!" She screamed at him seconds before throwing a ceramic wolf.

Daryl ducked and it shattered. He didn't even flinch as her anger raged around them.

"IF I GO HE GOES! I WON'T BE SEPARATED FROM HIM AND NOT BE ABLE TO KEEP HIM SAFE!" Her voice was close to breaking as she screamed, her voice growing in pitch.

"If you take a step towards my son I'll cut you down." Daryl snarled. He took a step foward and both brothers grabbed him. Merle's arm fell over his shoulders and Mac's arm wrapped around his waist keep him locked between them. "Get your shit Mary and leave. If you ever come back-"

"We'll kill you." Mac chortled, his son decidedly sing song.

Merle leaned around Daryl and glared at Mac, "Did you just quote _Lion King_?"

"And if I did?" Mac smiled widely.

Mary was shaking in front of them tears leaking. "He's my son Daryl. I can't go out there and never know if he's okay. I need to be here to protect him."

He was shaking with barely contained anger. He wished that Mary would have the common decency to just fucking die out there. He didn't even feel bad for thinking it.

"I don't think spreading your legs will save Logan." Merle said. "If anything it'd likely disgust him then you'd have Carol after you for traumatizing him."

"Fuck Carol." Mary sneered haughtily. "She _isn't_ his mother. I AM!"

"No, no that's where you're wrong." Mac sighed and waved her away. "I'm bored of her already. Get your shit and get out or we would be happy to do it for you."

Mary looked to Daryl for help but his look was cold enough to freeze hell. She flinched at the look but lifted her chin at him. "I'll be back and when I am none of you will be able to say I'm too weak for him and my son."

"If Daryl ever willingly dips his dick in you again I promise I'll eat a bullet." Mac taunted.

"If he chose to fuck her over Carol I'd make him eat a bullet." Merle leered. "Have you seen her tits and ass?"

"Legs for days." Mac crooned.

Daryl threw sharp elbows to both of their stomachs but Mary was snatching up her things. She was muttering to herself and all three men stood by making sure that she was indeed leaving. Daryl was just ready for her to be gone. He couldn't believe the crazy bitch had the audacity to say the shit she was about Brian and Logan. He knew they were close- hell they were like him and his brothers but that didn't make him gay. And so what the fuck if he was? This bitch had no fucking right to say the shit she did about his son. It didn't matter who he was fucking or not fucking because that was Logan's goddamn business. No one had the right to tell him who he could be attracted to or not.

Daryl's thoughts shifted to Liz and what she'd said to him earlier but he still maintained that his son keep his dick in his pants. Either way if he was gay or not he wouldn't have to worry about his son knocking up anyone. He cringed just thinking about his son who to him was still a kid having a kid himself. Jesus as if the world wasn't bad enough as it was with the dead trying to eat everyone.

Mary stormed by them her bags on her back. Daryl wasn't far behind her and his brothers stopped at the base of the stairs. Logan and Brian were both still passed out. He wasn't sure how they were sleeping through all of Mary's screaming but he was happy they did. He followed her out the door and made her he had his keys. She was storming hard for the gates but he could tell she was going to start her rant again.

"Daryl are you really doing this?"

"Yes."

"I've not hurt anyone. I made my opinion clear that was all." Mary weedled. "Don't you think Logan's going to want a say in you doing this to his mom."

"I'm not doing shit to his mom." He said.

"You're forcing me to leave."

He met her eyes and knew that the look was dangerous. He'd seen it on his own dads face and everyone in his family knew what happened the last time Will Dixon had that look. There'd been a funeral soon after and Daryl couldn't say he was sorry for that either. He still carried the scars from that bastard and so did his brothers. He knew how his dad felt now and that burning rage that never really went away. That made you want to kill someone to keep your child safe. "You are not his mother. Don't think for a second that'll keep you safe."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise Mary." His voice was like frostbite. "Stay clear of my family."

"And that bitch in there she's your family I take it? Your wife? I never seen a ring on her and I know your mother was all about you boys giving a girl one of her family rings."

Daryl smiled at that and nodded but his eyes were still as cold as ever. "Leave."

They were at the fence now and Daryl felt his blood pressure rising. She was stalling.

"What if the girls want to come with me?"

"They don't."

"HOW do you know? I'm the one who has been with them all this time."

"Liz hates you and Sophia tolerated you because she felt bad for you."

"Those little bitches needed me." Mary sneered. "I could have traded them for food at the beginning of this but I didn't. I had offers you know."

Daryl felt his chest tighten and he looked at her. "Did….did you try to sell those girls to men for goods?"

"A trade. I kept them but the men would have got what they wanted as I would have. It was just a matter of breaking them in."

"Did. You. DO. It?"

Mary smiled at him and leaned in. "Why Daryl? You jealous you didn't get a taste?"

He moved before he thought and her back met the fence. His hand came over her face and he tightened his grip covering both her mouth and nose. His eyes were wild and that anger was coming back. Yes, he could understand exactly why his father had killed someone. Because the shit this bitch was saying was going to cause him to cut her throat and hut any man down that hurt those girls. Anyone in general because he knew women could be just as bad if not worse than some men.

"Did you let someone fucking touch them?"

Mary shook her head tears spilling. He let her breathe and her chest heaved. Fear was pulsing through her eyes and she sobbed.

"No no, Liz pulled a knife and I hadn't gotten a chance to get it from her before she attacked the boys."

"But you would have." It wasn't a question.

"YES!"

"You disgust me." He sneered.

He jerked the gate open and caught her throat. Mary met his eyes and he leaned in. "If I see you again, if I get wind that you're anywhere near me, this family, or those girls I will hunt you down and fucking kill you. I won't lose a fucking ounce of sleep over you. I never have and never will, that boy in there won't even realize you're gone because you've never been there."

He shoved her hard and Mary hit her knees on the road. She looked up swiping at her face and pleaded.

"Daryl."

"Run."

Mary stared at him and he shut the gate. She flinched at the sound but stood up wobbly.

"I will come back for _you_ and him."

"I'll kill you."

"Not in time Daryl."

With that she was gone. He didn't waste time as he locked the gate back and turned towards the house. He found Logan on the steps waiting on him. His elbows braced on his knees. He looked up at his father and let out a breath. Daryl set next to him and they were quiet for a long time. Just the sounds of frogs in the night air to greet them. He wasn't kidding when he told Mary he'd kill her. His blood ran cold at what she'd said. If he hadn't hunted the girls down what would she have tried to force on them? What if she'd met someone like Shane? It wouldn't have mattered if she'd had the knife. Men like that didn't care and he'd been big enough he would have overpowered her. He should have killed her.

"I'm not mad." Logan's voice was quiet. "I seen this coming honestly."

"I did too."

Logan snorted. "Me and Brian were going to drag her out and kill her if we had too. We didn't like the way she was watching you and Carol. Something wasn't right with her."

The door opened behind them with both brothers and Brian coming out. Brian set heavily below Logan on the steps and leaned back against his mirrored him and done Daryl the same. Merle was above Daryl leaning against the post.

"You going to tell us what she said?" Merle questioned.

Daryl rubbed his face. It still made him sick. "She was trying to sell the girls. Liz almost gutted her and she'd been trying to get the knife from her before we found them." He told them the rest of what she said and felt like he should make sure both girls were safe. He felt a migraine starting.

"Fuck." It chorused through the air from all of them.

"Should have killed that one." Mac lamented.

"Told you Logan." Brian huffed, "Something wasn't right with her."

"If I see her again I'm killing her." All three brothers said in unison sounding more like Will Dixon than ever. Everyone on the porch was in agreement with that.

Daryl just looked over at his son. He'd been planning on getting Mary out here himself? He should feel bad that his son was talking about murder but things were different now. It wasn't like he was a serial killer. Mary was a dangerous threat and not because she'd kill one of them but because she was vindictive.

The door opened and Ruby leaned out, "What was all the yelling?"

"Daryl got his period."

"Fuck you Merle."

"Boys get in the house."

They all stood not in the mood to argue with Ruby. Once inside Carol accosted them and drug them all to the kitchen. Mac whooped seeing more food and Logan was right behind him. Once they were settled Liz and Sophia came down the stairs. They were in their night clothes but looked sleep rumpled. Both girls set with Daryl and he felt his chest tighten. Carol told him she didn't want to be the one to ask about their past unless they brought it up but he was content with that. Liz was an open book and didn't care to talk and Sophia already hung around him more than the others. They both told him it's because they felt safe.

"What's going on?" Sophia whispered to him.

"Where's Mary?" Liz questioned.

"Gone." Brian deadpanned.

"What? How?" Sophia questioned him catching his wrist forcing him to look at her.

"There was an explosion. Methane gas." He deadpanned again.

She looked up Daryl all doe eyes and furrowed brows. "Is he messing with me?"

"She left." He chuckled. "There was no methane explosion."

All the tension that both Sophia and Liz had been carrying with them even after settling in melted away. Both girls stared at him and he shifted a second before standing and leaving the room. Logan was watching his dad and frowned. He stood and followed with the girls both quickly behind.

Daryl stepped into his Den and found Carol on the leather couch. She was watching the storm that was moving and smiled at him when she seen him. He flopped next to her and Carol threw her legs over her lap. He jerked her the rest way up into his lap and she leaned her head against his shoulder. Her breaths against his throat were calming as a raging storm whipped around inside his head and chest. Her fingers were running along the seam of his shirt and between each of the buttons. He knew she was unbuttoning his shirt but made no move to stop her. As much as her presence was calming for him he knew he was the same for her. They might have argued and fought a lot along the way but they were still drawn to each other.

Daryl looked up when Logan came through the door. He didn't even say anything as he walked over to the couch and moved to set right next to his dad. Instead he just lifted Carol's feet from where they were planted and dropped them on his lap. He was absently tracing a scar along Carol's shin but was as silent as his dad and Carol.

Carol looked up at Daryl and raised a brow at him. He just shook his head. Logan would talk when Logan decided too. His head dropped over onto his dad's shoulders and he exhaled harshly. Carol kept tracing patterns on his sternum but now her other hand was brushing through Logan's hair.

"I'm not mad." Logan's voice was quiet. "I'm not anything when it comes to her. That's not me feeling sorry for myself I just can't find it in me to care about a woman who didn't care about me from the time she knew I was even conceived."

Carol made a noise in her throat and Logan looked over at her. He gave her a charming smile Daryl knew well and he snorted.

"I'm just worried that since we all know she's crazy she is going to try something stupid." Logan's voice became hoarse. "What if she does something stupid and I lose you?" Logan looked over at his dad and raised his brow. "Atlanta was bad enough and I still have nightmares of how we could have found you- or not. I can't do that again with either of you."

"Logan we aren't going anywhere. If we do we'll take you." Carol reassured.

"See that's the thing though and you can ask Brian. She cornered me. I brushed her crazy talk off because that's what it was but when someone thinks those delusions are real then it isn't just crazy talk."

Daryl stiffened and Carol's hand left his chest to instead grip the back of his neck as he set up more. "What the fuck did she say to you?"

"That she'd made sure we had our family." Logan made a disgusted noise. "She kept talking about how this was Carol's fault and that she'd make sure you were with her. She only wanted me along because she knew that you would follow you know."

Carol tensed against his chest and Daryl tried to breathe normally. "Fuck her."

"I think she's crazy enough to try to hurt the two of you. If she sees there is no chance for her and my dad she's going to try to hurt him." Logan stared at him hard. "Didn't she try to get you arrested before?"

"Yes." Daryl said slowly.

He knew what Logan was getting at and it made him sick. When he'd been Logan's age and met Mary he overlooked her outlandish behavior as her attention seeking. He'd seen plenty of girls put on airs for his brothers and friends. He figured that she was just stupid or fucked up on something at the time. Then when he started drinking near constantly her weird behavior didn't factor in when she started stripping clothes off. He'd been young, depressed, and drunk; she was the perfect outlet to work off a lot of his anger at the time. He just didn't expect her to grow attached to him. He didn't regret Logan for a second but he regretted that it was with Mary.

He didn't like thinking about shit like this because it only raised his blood pressure. If he'd met Carol then, even if she hadn't been Logan's mother, she would have still stayed around and he knew it. Carol was a sweet woman. Even if she wasn't there for him she would have stuck around for his son because Carol loved him and anyone could see that. They'd bonded before he'd ever met her and he had no doubt that his son would have lured her in even if the world hadn't been trying to kill them at the time. That was just Logan.

Daryl looked over when Liz breezed into the room. He set his chin on the top of Carol's head and watched the smaller girl. Sophia wasn't far behind and he also wasn't surprised that both girls followed. Liz was looking for a seat before she shoved Logan closer to him and slid in next to him and just pulled Sophia onto her lap. Daryl snorted and he felt Carol laugh against his chest.

"While I hate to break up such a touching moment-"

"Liar." Logan mumbled.

Liz elbowed him for interrupting her. "He's right though I don't care." Logan scoffed but Liz looked at him steadily. "I do want to thank you for not making me and Sophia leave with her."

"We're really sorry for how she acted." Sophia's voice was soft.

Logan was staring wide eyed at both girls like the possibility of them leaving have never occurred to him. Daryl looked from his son to the girls and raised a brow. He swallowed the bile at the thought of what Mary would have done to them had they been with her any longer. The hate he felt for that woman was worse than anything he'd ever felt to date.

"What would make you think I'd send you away with her?"

Sophia pursed her lips, "Well Logan hates Liz and Brian is a douche. Mac seems to not like us here either."

Daryl looked at his son who sputtered at Sophia's blithe answer. Liz just seemed to be focusing on a piece of lint that wasn't really there on her pants. Daryl leaned up more and Carol shifted with him to let him move. Sophia was waiting silently for him to say something and Daryl met her eyes.

"My brothers don't hate you or not want you here. My son is a dipshit and needs to get his head out of his ass." He looked at Logan pointedly but he flushed and stared off. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want, both of you."

Liz looked over at him out of the corner of her eye and he could see the moisture there. It made his throat tighten. He couldn't handle it if she started crying. He knew if she did Carol would too and Sophia. If she cried he was standing and dumping Carol down and going to pretend he was sick.

"You know Daryl you're like a big teddy bear with a mean face stitched on." Liz smiled swiping at her eyes. "You remind me of better times."

"Same here." Sophia smiled her eyes faraway.

Carol looked at him and he just shrugged. He wasn't sure what it was about their past and him that made both girls like being around him. He didn't know either one before all this and he was sure he'd remember either if he did. Logan relaxed against him finally and yawned roughly before stretching. The motion made the couch shift and Liz fell into his side and Sophia fell with her. Both girls were pressed into him and Logan looked wide eyed down at them. Carol snorted and both girls grinned at her before staring at Logan.

He wasn't sure how long they ended up lingering in his den but it'd been awhile. He only noticed the passage of time when Carol woke him up. Logan was still against his side using his shoulder as a pillow as Liz used his chest and Sophia sprawled over both of them. Carol was grinning at him and trying to pull him up. Logan grunted at the movement and Daryl shook him. He blinked slowly up at him and stared with tired eyes.

"Get to bed." Daryl ordered.

Logan nodded but his eyes drooped and a soft snore escaped. Daryl stood suddenly and Logan fell sideways. He grunted and face planted on the couch. Both girls slid further against him and Sophia was more laying on his side now. Logan stared up at him and glared heatedly.

"Bad of dicks." He mumbled into the couch.

"Up." Daryl ordered again. "Now Logan."

Logan nodded and pushed himself up but neither girls stirred. Daryl frowned and Carol was already leading Logan away. She was talking softly to him and pushing his hair away from his face, babying him of course. That still didn't help with the two girls tangled before him. He knew if he left them there they'd be tired and sore tomorrow. He knew from experience that this couch didn't sleep well.

Sighing to himself he bent down and picked Sophia up first. Her arm went around his neck and she weighed nothing. It worried him thinking she needed to eat more. He was going to mention to Carol fixing more food and trying to coax both girls into eating. He knew things had been lean out there when they'd been on there own with Satan.

When he got upstairs Mac leaned out his room and his eyes widened in worry. He stepped out immediately towards him checking on Sophia. Daryl jerked his head and Mac moved to him. He passed the girl to him and Mac took her without a word. Sophia wrapped around him the same way.

"I'm going to go get Liz."

Mac nodded and spun taking Sophia towards her room. Daryl disappeared down the stairs and found Liz sprawled out and dead to the world. When he bent down and picked her up she didn't even change her breathing. Instead she hung limp in his arms. She looked dead and the thought bothered him. He shifted her higher in his arms and her head fell hard against his chest and she hissed in her sleep before throwing her arm around his shoulder.

He was up the stairs and into her room that she shared with Sophia quickly. Mac was waiting on him and jerked her covers back. Daryl set her down and she curled up quickly. When he looked up Sophia was watching him and Mac quietly. She smiled at him and her smile widened when she looked at Mac. He was going to talk to them soon about where they were from.

"Goodnight." Sophia whispered.

Mac looked over at her and winked. Sophia smiled even wider at them and pulled her blanket tighter around her. Her eyes went to Liz who was still in the same position and sleeping as heavily.

"Thank you."

Daryl and Mac paused at the door and looked at her. Mac met his eyes and then looked back at Sophia. His face was serious, as serious as Daryl ever seen it get, and he made sure she was paying attention.

"You're family now, both of you."

Sophia's eyes shot to Mac at his words and then to Daryl looking for confirmation. He nodded and her eyes watered but she nodded and then smiled at them sleepily.

"Good."


	43. Chapter 43

**Time Jump! Just 2-3 months.**

Logan walked next to his dad quietly as they worked through the aisles. He could hear the slight shuffle of feet that told him Liz was close but he didn't know where his uncle or brother was. He grinned at the thought of Brian because more than once he could see Sophia and Liz both wanting to ask but they never did. He knew that it grated on Liz's nerves to not know for sure if Brian was his brother or cousin but she'd never dare insult his dad or Brian's by asking. He figured that it'd come down to Sophia bluntly asking Carol if she was with them both or just his dad. It was a weird dynamic because Mac was always taunting Carol and his leering underhanded comments didn't help the confusion. If he didn't know for sure he'd think the same thing as them but he knew that it was how Mac showed his affection for her. With him it was either disdain or something disgusting- everyone else got his hate. He didn't hate time for the inbetweens.

Logan came to a stop when his dad did. He peered over to where his dad was looking and chuckled seeing that his dad was glaring at Liz. Liz scowled but stopped what she was doing and walked over to him. She scowled at his dad but batted her lashes and he glared at the big doe eyes she was giving him. What was with her and Sophia always trying to butter him up? He stared at her in confusion and her eyes swiveled to him like she knew he was looking at her. Her face closed off and she stuck her tongue out at him and looked away but not before seeing how scowl.

"We aren't here for jewelry." Daryl scowled down at her, ignoring her and his son's antics.

"Aren't we?"

"No." Daryl said.

Liz scowled at him but pursed her lips. "It's Sophia's birthday tomorrow if your watch is right. It is right?"

Daryl nodded slowly at her and then looked around them before looking back down at her. "Is that why you fought me so much to get to come today?"

"Yes." She shrugged. "Her last birthday was before all this happened and her step mom wasn't so nice. If I recall she slapped her and locked her in her bedroom all day."

Daryl bristled and Logan shifted at the thought of someone hurting Sophia. She was too nice to everyone, well except Brian, for someone to ever hurt her. How could someone be so cold as to hurt their own child on their birthday? He didn't understand that.

"Are you and her related?" Daryl asked suddenly.

Liz sighed and looked at Logan before looking up at Daryl. "No. We were in the same foster home."

Daryl nodded at her words. "How long were you together before this?"

"Years. It was always us together." Liz's voice was unwavering.

Daryl smiled at her and Liz's shoulders slumped enough to look less combative. He motioned her ahead of him and Liz lead him back to where she'd been. He wasn't surprised that his dad had jumped on to her for slipping away. They were both told that they stayed with him or Mac. He knew his dad wasn't messing around but Liz pushed it. Now though he knew his dad was more curious of what she'd pick out for Sophia.

Liz paused in front of a display showing a case of jewelry. Logan held in his scoff at the look Liz sent him. His dad was looking it over and raised a brow at her but looked back at it. Liz was chewing her lip roughly and Logan knew it'd be bloody in a matter of minutes. It was a bad habit she had, worse than his own, and he couldn't even bitch about it.

"Which one did you want to get her?" Daryl questioned.

Liz looked up at him suddenly. "I won't get in trouble for just taking it?"

Daryl looked over at her suddenly and Logan watched a smile that he'd rarely seen on his dad appear. It was full mouthed exposing perfect teeth and making laugh lines appear on his face. Logan smiled himself and looked over at Liz. She was flushing under his dad's amusement.

"Did you really ask that?" Logan quipped.

Liz scowled at him and threw her hands up, "You can never be too Careful Logan Dixon."

The sound of glass shattering caused them both to jump and spin. Daryl was dusting glass away from the edges and then used the blunt side to his knife to knock the rest of the glass away from the case that was dangling. He motioned Liz over and then waited on her to pick out what she wanted. Logan chuckled and he grunted at the sharp elbow he caught to the ribs from the girl. His dad snorted and raised a brow at him. Logan didn't hit her back like he usually would but instead looked for Brian. Brian wouldn't team up against him with this harpy like his dad was going to do.

"I'm going over to Mac." Logan huffed.

Daryl's eyes shot over to where Mac was and he nodded but not before his eyes scanned everything. He walked away but not before Liz pulled her hand out with a triumphant whoop. She was showing his dad something and he was nodding his approval. Like his dad would know shit about fuck when it came to get a teenage girl shit. Logan glared at them both and Liz caught his eye flipping him off before slipping whatever she grabbed in her pocket.

"Finally!" Brian hissed.

Logan was jerked along as Mac continued busting open the locks in the sporting goods department. Logan eyed what he was working on and smiled realizing he'd found where more than half the ammunition would be locked away along with the guns. Brian on the other hand was busting cases open and snatching the knives that worth actually taking. Who would actually use a key knife to stab someone? That would be an insult and with that thought Logan picked one up laughing to himself. Brian raised a brow but said nothing else.

"Why did you abandon your girlfriend and dad?" Mac questioned after the sound of the lock braking echoed.

Logan flushed violently and scowled at his uncle. "I abandoned my dad because I wanted to see what you were doing." He growled. "As for your other idiotic comment I'm not even responding to that."

"But don't you see..." mac laughed leaning against the counter. "Not responding is responding."

"Which one pissed you off?" Brian questioned.

"Neither." Logan shrugged.

He looked up searching for his dad and Liz; neither were to be seen. He scowled and his heart thudded painfully thinking of Atlanta. Maybe he should have stayed with him after all. He hurriedly grabbed more knives and Mac started shoving ammo into all their packs.

"You and Brian go get the rest of the bags from the vehicle. Watch your fucking asses." He ordered.

Both nodded as Mac started pulling guns down. They were out the door quickly both scanning the area. They weren't stupid enough to just step into trouble. Instead one watched the others back at all times. Brian jumped into the bed of the truck tossing down what they needed and was back in seconds. He looked around them before looking at Logan.

"Does it seem quiet to you?" Logan questioned.

Brian snatched up both bags and shoved some into Logan's arms. "Walk. If we act like something is wrong then they'll know we know."

Logan nodded and done as he was told. Brian seen something he hadn't. Instead both boys walked inside silently. Whoever was watching them must think it was only them. Logan's heart gave a painful clench when he didn't see his dad again but it was dark so that could explain it. Though he figured Liz would stand out. His eyes desperately searched for her but didn't see her.

A sudden loud bird call ripped through the air next to him. Logan mirrored it. It did indeed sound like two birds making the same call together. Mac appeared not far away making the same call his eyes dangerous. Brian was talking and Logan still searched. He went to take a step and Mac had his arm in a vice like grip.

"He didn't call back." Mac's voice was low.

Logan grimaced nodding. "He was going after the rest of the list."

Mac pushed them both together and gave a feral smile. "I'll go for him and her. Both of you do not separate. You know what to do."

With that Mac disappeared into the shadows like ink into water. He moved silently and Logan felt dread go down his spine. Mac was the epitome of danger when someone he cared for was threatened. Logan felt a growl building in his chest as he cocked his gun making sure it was loaded and Brian flipped two knives in his hands. Both were prepared to do what needed to do. It wouldn't be the first man either of them had to fight and damn sure wouldn't be the last. Brian started checking his gun and Logan withdrew his knives much the same way his brother had.

Bleeding into the shadows they disappeared as the sounds of boots came closer from the front door. Logan went low and Brian mirrored him. The three men came in laughing quietly. They walked brazenly up the main walkways as the boys followed in the shadows of the racks, both crouched low and moving like a predator.

"You think it's just them?"

"They didn't look like they were struggling." One of them muttered.

The third was silent and on guard. He was sweeping the store with his eyes and Logan looked over to Brian. They were on opposite sides of the walk of each other. Brian threw his hand up signaling to wait to see what they were talking about. Logan nodded and flipped his knives restlessly.

"Then it looks like we have more prospects with grabbing the little bastards." The third laughed. "We'll get them back to base and make them talk."

Logan sneered at that and tightened his grip. He caught Brian's eyes and jerked his chin. Both stepped out silently behind the two walking behind the third. Moving fast the bodies were on the group without a peep and both boys flipped the blood from their knives. The sounds of bodies dropping made the third spin and his eyes darkened at seeing his men on the ground.

He tilted his head and tightened his grip on the gun. "That wasn't smart." He laughed outright. "You don't bring a knife to a gunfight."

Brian smiled at him and slid his knife into his thigh holster. Logan mirrored him and the man watched them closely. Seconds later blood splattered across both of their torsos and faces covering them in more than just blood. Logan swiped at his face feeling a slight grit to the blood and grimaced.

"You're goddamn right." Daryl snarled from just behind where the man had been standing, the barrel of his gun still smoking.

He looked up and Logan let out a breath. He could tell there had been a fight but didn't question him right now. Instead his dad looked both of them over for injury. Brian was staring behind him eagerly waiting for his dad.

"Was that the only three that came in?" Daryl's voice made ice shoot down Logan's spine.

"Yes."

Daryl nodded and Brian bent snatching up the guns and knives the men dropped. Just then Mac came up and he was carrying Liz. She was silent for once and the thought was more deafening than if she'd been screaming at him like usual. Mac jerked his chin at Daryl and both boys followed. They settled Liz at the supplies they brought. Both boys flinched when Daryl split her shirt and Logan let out a breath at the blood on her. She had a cut that ran down her chest and started to dip into her bra. He felt anger flush over him and started pacing.

"What the fuck." Brian hissed.

"Two from the back." Mac said. "Caught Liz sorting through shelves."

"Did they?" Both boys eyes fell on her torn jeans and Logan felt bile rising in his throat.

"No." Daryl's voice was cold.

Logan looked at his dad and knew that he'd killed both. It'd explain the amount of blood on him and the bruising on him that Logan could already see. He'd fought two against one to get her free. Logan looked at Mac and nodded at himself. His uncle got there after the fight was ending likely.

Liz was still knocked out and Daryl was cleaning her cut quick. Everything about his movements was clinical and cold. Logan felt that same feeling coming over him and felt no remorse for killing the men from earlier. He knew that people like that were out there and it made him cold knowing that if Liz and Sophia hadn't found them that they'd be easy prey.

Liz groaned and Daryl looked up Logan. "Give me one of your shirts."

Logan jerked his over shirt off and then his plain black tee. He handed the tee over to his dad and started buttoning the over shirt back. Liz groaned again and shifted wincing. When her eyes opened he grimaced seeing the whites of one of her eyes red. She was such a small thing for someone to hurt her made his blood boil. Daryl shifted her around and set her up with Mac's help. Liz let them move her and whimpered when the cut on her chest pulled. It was covered with a bandage but from what he'd seen she would need stitches.

Daryl got the shirt over her head and forced her to meet his eyes. "Well that was bullshit." She hissed in pain holding onto the side of her head that had the bloodied eye. "Are they at least in pain?"

"Dead." Daryl said.

Liz's eyes widened but she nodded grimly. "Good."

Daryl pulled her standing. "When we get back and you're cleared by Carol or Ruby then you and Sophia both are going to start learning to fight."

"I can fight." Liz said petulantly.

Mac sneered, "Don't argue little girl."

"Real fighting, no kid shit." Daryl snapped.

Liz was cowed and looked over to Brian and Logan both. Daryl and Mac were finishing loading the bags. They knew they didn't have long before walkers or more people showed up. Both men stood fluidly and started taking everything out. Brian and Logan stood with Liz. She was wide eyed and quiet. It was unlike her and Logan wasn't sure what to say. He knew what had almost happened. If it'd just been someone attacking them his dad wouldn't be like he was. No these men were after Liz because they were disgusting pigs. But then again they'd talked about grabbing him and Brian.

When they had everything that was on the list loaded they all climbed into the truck silently. Mac was driving and Logan grabbed on to his door to hang on. He jumped when Liz grabbed his hand holding on to him. Her grip was painful but he said nothing. She had her face buried partially in the shirt and he tried to focus on what his dad was saying but it was no use. Brian had Liz's other hand and he had a fierce scowl on his face.

Logan watched as his dad and Mac both made sure no one was following them. The trip after that was rather short. He was surprised really they hadn't seen Mary in town but then after two months of her being kicked out he wasn't surprised. Maybe she moved on. He didn't like that new people were so close to where they lived. It made him anxious.

Merle swung the gate open for them and then hopped in the bed after locking it. Mac was at the house in seconds and parked. His dad spun looking at Liz and then him.

"Get her up to Carol."

"I'm right here you know."

"Make sure Carol checks her eyes and for a concussion."

"You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here." Liz muttered weakly but her normal joking wasn't in it.

His dad looked at her and then frowned. "I'll come find you when I'm done here."

Liz smiled at that and Logan pulled her out of the truck leaving behind his uncles, dad, and Brian. When he got inside Sophia bounced up to them but Logan drug Liz right by her.

"MOM!" Logan bellowed. "MOMMM!"

Carol appeared from the hall that was off from the den and his parents room.

"What?" Carol questioned.

Logan pulled Liz around but her grip tightened on him. "She needs stitches and-"

"I don't have a concussion. I already know I don't." Liz sighed. "I just took a hard hit that is bruising."

Carol grimaced and looked at them both. He realized it didn't look good for him considering he was soaked in blood and brain matter. He'd seen Brian flick a piece of that bastard's skull off earlier. He didn't feel bad and maybe that was bad but how could he? His dad didn't look like he felt bad.

"This way, both of you." Carol ordered.

Logan tried to get free but Liz's nails bit into his hand as her grip tightened. "Logan." Her voice was hoarse.

He let her drag him after her and Carol shoved them both into his parents room. Sophia slipped in and looked at them with wide alarmed eyes.

"Don't worry." Liz chuckled.

Carol scowled at her but she was already checking her eyes. Logan let out a breath when Liz was forced to let him go. Her eyes landed on him when he started walking backwards to the door. Her eyes dared him to escape and he didn't get why she wanted him there. She was always yelling at him or telling him that he was being stupid. His presence usually pissed her off.

"What the hell happened!" Carol hissed cleaning more blood off Liz.

"I was jumped by two men." Liz shrugged but then winced.

"Is that Logan's?" Sophia questioned pointing at her shirt.

All three women looked at him and he shifted. He nodded at Carol's look and she grimaced.

"She need stitches." Logan coughed. "I I'll just go help my dad."

"LOGAN!" Carol barked. When he stopped she looked at him steadily. "Is anyone else hurt? You included."

"No." He shook his head. "Just bloody."

Liz's eyes watered looking at the blood all over him and that was just fucked up. He'd never seen her get emotional like that. Bitchy sure or extremely happy but never tears. He forced his eyes away from her and nodded at Carol before escaping. He didn't need to watch her stitch Liz's chest. Besides once Carol realize the cut when onto her breast and she had to lose her bra they were going to send him away again so he didn't get Liz's look.

He walked quietly to his dad. He had to make sure he wasn't hurt. He found his dad just as he stepped inside. He was swiping blood from his throat but Logan grimaced as it just smeared. He looked up meeting Logan's eyes.

"Carol didn't say if she had a concussion but Liz said she didn't think she did."

Daryl nodded but lead him down the hall. They both stepped in the den and Daryl pulled his bloody shirt off. It made a wet sound as it hit the ground. He was suddenly aware it wasn't just a fist fight between his dad and two other men. He knew his dad could have an explosive temper. Without a doubt he knew that those men were on the receiving end of something not many people had ever seen. His dad was silent as he started wiping away the blood.

"They didn't do anything more than what you seen Logan." Daryl's voice lost the frigidness. "I stopped it before they could do anything else."

Logan nodded and swallowed. "There's always going to be people out there that try to hurt them though, right? First it was Shane with Carol and now them. What about mamaw?" He grimaced.

Daryl looked up at him and his eyes scared Logan. It wasn't that he thought his dad would ever hurt him it was because when he'd heard his grandmother talk about Will Dixon this is what he imagined. Hell fire and brimstone for anyone who dared touch his family. Will Dixon was a hard man but a loyal man who would go to the ends of the earth for his family.

"Always." Daryl acknowledged. "It was like this before Logan and always has been. This world the way it is now didn't make a monster of those men. They were that way before but now they just don't have to worry about jail time."

"I'll kill them." Logan's voice was low.

Daryl nodded at him. "And so will I. But they need to know how to defend themselves. I don't want either of them going out in the woods alone or anything like that."

Logan nodded and rubbed at the drying blood on his throat. "We can't trust anyone anymore can we?"

"No." Daryl shook his head. "Trust is earned then and now."

"But it'll never be the same as if it was family."

"GODDAMN!" Liz's voice was loud from the bedroom.

Both of them looked over and scowled. Logan didn't like the thought of Liz in pain but bit his lip at saying anything. There was nothing he could do. If he'd just fucking stayed with his dad then maybe they wouldn't have grabbed Liz. The smart thing would have been to grab the bigger threat. They likely hadn't seen his dad so grabbed her. But when he'd been with them she'd stuck to his side like she was attached there except when she went to the jewelry but she was still in sight. This was his fault.

Logan slumped into the couch. His dad tossed him a wet rag and he started wiping absently at the blood. He wasn't doing a good job and just gave up. Before long Daryl was in front of him and took the rag and started wiping away the blood on his son. Logan didn't resist but let him.

"I knew the moment I went to Mac I fucked up." Logan groused. "I felt it. I knew something was wrong but I stayed where I was."

"If you'd come back to me what do you think would have happened to Brian with those three men?"

Logan stared at his dad and his face paled. "They tried to rape her."

"They would have killed him. He wouldn't have went quietly and he damn sure would have resisted. I'll give it to him Logan Brian is a damn good fighter and as good as you with a knife but with the odds and the man having a gun." His dad stared at him and Logan nodded.

"It don't make me feel better."

Daryl continued cleaning him up and Logan felt a lump form in his throat. Liz's pained yelps were loud as Carol stitched and cleaned her up. Each one had both him and his dad stiffening.

The bedroom door opened and Liz burst out still in his shirt. She paused in front of the den seeing them and her walk was steady. Her eyes were puffy from crying and Sophia was shadowing her looking ready to maul anyone who dared to hurt her. Carol walked by and frowned but said nothing else. Liz slammed into Daryl where he was still squatting cleaning up Logan. He grunted but steady himself and Logan grunted when he basically had a lap full of her. His hand shot out trying to keep her from falling but hesitated thinking of what those men tried to do. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Thank you." She whimpered into his dad's chest.

Logan tried to slide away but suddenly her hand was around his wrist. He hissed in pain from her nails but didn't say anything. Instead Sophia stood sentry and Liz sobbed against his dad and used him for support. Logan was quiet and instead of being snarky just let her lean against them both. His dad was as awkward as him with words so both were probably a sight to see.

Liz turned to him and raised a brow. "Did you?"

Logan nodded slowly and she was suddenly hugging him. He never thought he'd have a arm full of a sobbing thankful girl over him killing a man. He didn't understand Liz. Sure his dad killed the men who tried to hurt her not him but here she was. Sophia shot him a grateful smile about the time Mac strode into the room. He ruffled her hair as he passed her and then was eyeing Liz. Brian wasn't far behind or Merle for that matter.

"What's the news?" Merle demanded, "And are any of them fucking alive because if they are we hunt them the fuck down."

"None are." Brian shrugged.

Liz hiccuped and looked at all of them around her. Her eyes shot to Sophia and both girls nodded in some secret conversation. It looked like a weight left their chest.

"I want to learn to defend myself." Liz snarled.

"Same here." Sophia piped up.

"We tried to get you all too before." Merle said.

"Well it was hot then Merle! It was hundred degrees that day and now it's October." Liz snapped.

"It won't be perfect weather when someone comes to hurt you." Merle snapped back.

"Conditioning." Daryl commented. "We'll start with guns since you can't fight till those stitches come out."

Liz nodded and let Sophia lead her away. Daryl jerked his head and Brian followed along with Logan. Logan veered off at the kitchen finding his mom and Ruby. Carol scowled at him and then they were both checking both boys over for injury.

"Go change." Ruby ordered. "You look like you bathed in someone's blood."

"Almost." Brian muttered.

Logan walked out quickly but not before Liz seen him. Her eyes were following him and it made his skin itch. He wasn't sure what to say around her now. He felt like shit because no matter what his dad said this was his fault. If he'd stayed they would have never attacked her and instead tried to grab him. He would have kept her safe.


	44. Chapter 44

**Time jump of a month here.**

Watching Brian compare his scar to Liz's had Carol smiling. It'd been a month since what'd happened in town and despite the situation she'd yet to see the gloomy look enter Liz's eyes again. It'd been the worst when Logan beat a fast escape after dropping her off and Carol started cleaning her up. Liz's eyes had darkened and she lost that usual spark that made her light a room up. Everyone knew that Liz liked Logan; it was obvious to everyone but him. Even now he was oblivious to Liz's antics that were clearly to get his attention. He was instead leaned back against the bannister of the porch and watching his dad.

The cold was starting to come in but the days were still warm enough to enjoy. It had Mac, Daryl, and Merle working harder than ever to get them ready for winter. Ruby was working extra hard and so was Carol. For the most part the boys helped but right now they were taking a break. Liz and Sophia were supposed to be working on cleaning the guns and sorting through the ammo like Daryl asked. Both of them though we're keeping both boys company at the moment.

Liz scowled over at Logan as he continued staring out into the yard a thoughtful frown on his face. He looked more and more like his dad every day and that was saying something since he looked like he was carved right out of Daryl's ass. Sophia was next to him silently reading and scowling over at Brian every so often. She knew it made Sophia mad when Brian mentioned being maimed. More than once she heard the girl threaten to maim more important body parts to him if he didn't shut up. Unlike Logan Brian wasn't oblivious and knew that Sophia liked him. He taunted her mercilessly and enjoyed it as he did watching her face flush. Then again she could see that since she knew both of their dads. They were their fathers sons.

"Will you both grow up." Sophia's sigh was long suffering. "We get it. You both have-" Her hands came up making rabbit ears, " _Battle wounds_."

Brian scowled over at her and leaned next to Liz. "Must you always be so depressing Sophia? Is it ingrained into you suck the life out of everything?"

Sophia turned the page of the book she was reading. Logan leaned over just enough to see what she was reading now and nodded for himself. Carol squinted and her eyes widened realizing it was a medical textbook. Sophia asked Daryl a few weeks back for some books for light reading but surely he could have gotten her something besides that. Sophia elbowed Logan just enough to get his attention and pointed to something on the page. He nodded before turning to look at her and smiling but his eyes were quickly turned back to watching his dad.

Carol knew that Logan was just as stressed as Daryl. They knew this place better than anyone. This land was theirs and this was their home. SO they knew what winters here were like. Carol watched just how hard both of them were working. They were working themselves to the bone and Logan was right there with him every step of the way. They had solar power but the amount of wood the men were splitting was growing quickly, very quickly.

Logan stood suddenly and stretched. He took off towards his dad leaving Brian to watch him. When he got there he quickly picked up where he'd left off. It was no wonder that they were falling asleep while still walking to bed. Her thoughts made her worry her lip and she sipped her drink.

"Liz do me a favor." Carol interrupted Brian.

Liz looked over at her and smiled, "What'ya need?"

"I'm going to make some food and drinks up. Walk it out there to them. I'm afraid if we don't take it out there those three will go without just to get that wood split." Carol sighed before standing.

"No offense, I mean of course I'll take it, but you could have walked it out there." Liz followed her. "Are you avoiding Daryl? You all aren't fighting?"

Carol raised a brow and shook her head, "No. I just know that if I take it out there he'll refuse to stop until it's done. If you go he'll feel obligated."

"Hardly. That man does what he wants not what a teenage girl wants." Liz laughed.

Carol smiled to herself and Ruby chuckled close by. "He's use to boys darlin'."

Liz looked over and leaned against the cabinets. She'd stopped wincing at every move now that her stitches were out. "Well duh."

"Don't misunderstand me. Him being a man he knows all the tricks Logan is going to pull. He thinks like him and they are just alike." Ruby frowned for a second before laughing softly. "Maybe ask Carol for help there but that's beside the point. What I'm saying is- when it comes to teenage girl he is defenseless."

Liz hummed before smiling slowly. "Okay. Should I ask for stuff while I'm at it? How about a pasta maker or I know! I got it! A swimming pool!"

Carol snorted and started on the drinks. Brian sauntered into the room behind a peeved looking Sophia. She was ignoring him and jumped up on the counter picking up where Ruby was working at. Quickly folding clothes and making sure to not even look at her shadow. Brian grinned at Carol and waggled his brows.

"Aren't you supposed to be outside helping your dad and uncles?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes."

"If you don't want to then I can find something else for you." Ruby smiled at him.

Brian tossed Sophia's book up by her and it made a loud sound on the counter. He glared at Ruby, "I'll pass. I'm not folding clothes."

"Go work." Ruby ordered.

"Slave driver." He hissed before disappearing.

Sophia let out a breath and the other three laughed. "He's beastly."

"I HEARD THAT!" he bellowed before his head appeared in the doorway. "I wouldn't be like that if you hadn't maimed my perfect face you bitch."

"BRIAN DIXON GET BACK HERE!" Ruby barked.

His laughter echoed as the slam of the front door reached them. Ruby looked to Sophia but missed the girls smile by seconds. Sophia hid it well but Carol had seen. She liked taunting Brian as much as he liked messing with her. She could only imagine him in school with a flock of girls to harass.

"I swear I feel like I'm raising Mac all over again." Ruby rubbed her face. Her hair was frizzed from it's usual loose waves and she shook her head making it fly out around her head. "He's going to be the death of me."

Carol grinned at her and Ruby scowled. "You wait till you have grandkids and see how much grinning you do when he acts like that!"

Carol's smile dropped and both girls eyes widened looking between the older women. Ruby just looked pleased with silencing everyone and Liz snatched the food and drinks. She breezed away pretending to not have heard anyone. Carol watched her waiting to hear the door before she got Sophia's attention.

"Has she said anything about what happened at all?"

Sophia frowned. "Nothing, she only said that two men grabbed her and that Daryl helped her. She didn't say anything else about it. It's like it never happened."

Ruby looked over at Sophia, "She said something to Daryl I know for sure."

"Well of course. Daryl was just like her dad from what we can remember of him." Sophia paused biting her lip and then making a decision. "He was a park ranger. She don't talk much about him but I can remember on my own I don't need her to tell me about him. He really was a lot like Daryl and when he took me after my parents left me it was the safest I ever felt."

Carol blinked at her sudden openness, "What happened to him?" Her voice was gentle.

Sophia smiled sadly, "He got sick. The woman he was married to never adopted her and when he passed away she just dumped on the state. That meant me too."

Carol's jaw tightened and Sophia smiled wanly at her. "Daryl's so much like him that sometimes it's like he's still here. I'm not surprised she went to him really. She's never got along good with women since it was mostly her dad who raised her and besides me no other girl was around."

"Does she seem okay though?" Ruby questioned.

It was a relief to know that Liz found comfort somehow. It was even more to know more about the girls. It explained why both took to him so fast and Carol understood that perfectly. There was something about Daryl that despite his temperament people were drawn to him.

Sophia was quiet for a bit. "She's not bothered about the scar. Told me that everyone has them hers are just more visible." When she was quiet again but folded clothes slowly both women waited for her to go on. "I think she's more bothered that Logan's seemed to be in a daze since then."

Carol knew exactly what she meant about Logan. Since that attack he seemed to be extremely focused but almost dazed a bit. Especially where Liz was concerned. Carol knew he was upset over her getting hurt and chewed her lip. Just then the door slammed open and the sound of boots were heavy. Daryl walked into the room with Liz shadowing him grinning.

"Call your little savage off." Daryl huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

Carol looked to Liz. Her eyes widened innocently up at Daryl. "I just wanted you to take a break. It's not healthy to not rest when working so hard."

Daryl glowered down at her and Logan walked in with Merle. "Ask your dad."

Daryl looked over distracted and Logan's eyes focused on him. "He said you're going hunting soon."

"Yes." Daryl's answer was quick. "Brian too."

Liz scowled at the pair of them and nudged Daryl. "What's happened?"

"We're going hunting in a few days." He answered quickly before leaving the room. Logan watched him for a second before Carol could stop him he too followed his dad.

Carol walked after them finding father and son in the basement that the boys took over. She'd been down here plenty and smiled. Logan was sprawled over his bed his shirt off and his boots kicked off. Daryl was in a room off from the bedrooms. Carol walked over and leaned against the door frame watching him. He was soaked in sweat and scowling.

"I'm sure that box did nothing to you."

Daryl looked over and his eyes softened fractionally. "It did."

Carol smiled, "And what pray tell was it's offense?"

"Being in my fucking way."

Carol snorted and walked back away over to Logan. He looked up at her waggled his brows. "Come to nap with my sorry ass?"

"Hardly. You're as disgusting as your dad."

"And yet you wrap around him every night." He taunted.

Carol flushed but pursed her lips at his smile. It wasn't strained like it'd been here lately but that same one from when she first met him.

"I know that look." he muttered and shifted giving her room to set down.

Carol did just that and his head fell in her lap. His hair was getting longer and falling into his eyes. Carol pushed it back smiling as she realized his hair was losing some of the bright blonde that summer put in it and darkening more like his dad's.

"What's wrong?" Carol's Voice was soft.

"Nothing."

"Liar." He scowled at her but didn't open his eyes as her fingers drug through his sweaty hair. "Have you at least talked to someone about what's bothering you?"

He blinked up at her and frowned but gave a barely there shake of his head. He looked to his dad and she watched as guilt etched into his face.

"No." He said quietly. He rolled slightly and ended up on his stomach. His face was turned sideways now and laying on the bed next to her thighs. He was watching into the room his dad was in. "If he was to tell me he agreed then it'd destroy me so I'm not taking the chance."

"I think you should have more faith in your dad than to think he'd ever hurt you." Carol smiled.

"That's the thing Carol. It isn't that he'd hurt me but the truth does that."

Carol stared hard at him for a minute before poking him in his shoulder. He rolled over again and she was reminded that he wasn't just a kid. He was more man than he was teen. He grunted and flopped harshly kicking his legs.

"Then tell me."

He stared at something with unseeing eyes and that darkness that she seen in Liz's eyes was there in his. "It's my fault she got hurt." His voice was hoarse. "I was supposed to stay with her and him. I was being a dick and walked off. I knew she kept walking and wandering around but I still left them."

Carol's mouth dropped open slightly at his words. Movement made her eyes flick up and Daryl was in the doorway. He was looking at his son with wide eyes. Of course, the man had hearing like a damned bat.

"She was almost raped because I acted like a child." He went on. "I know they both blame me."

"Bullshit." Daryl snarled suddenly appearing over them both. "You can't look me in the fucking eyes and tell me for a second I'd blame you for what happened! What the fuck would make you think Liz would? Have you even asked her or are you making assumptions on that?"

Carol was reminded that Sophia said that Liz likely talked to Daryl. Something in his yes was telling Carol that the girl did indeed search for him when she'd been upset. Carol knew that she'd had a few nightmares but nothing more about it.

Logan stared up at him solemnly. "I do."

Daryl's looked turned thunderous. "LIZ!" He bellowed before whistling so loud Carol covered her ears. The sound of footsteps alerted them to Liz's approach. Logan looked wide eyed at his dad and tried to move. "Stay." It was a order.

"You rang." Liz intoned but sobered quickly at Daryl's look. "I didn't do it."

"Do you blame Logan for what happened to you?"

Liz's eyes widened but her face changed in no other way. "Of course not. It wasn't like he tried to rape me."

Logan stiffened. Both turned to look at him and he refused to meet either of their eyes. He was stiff next to Carol his hand locked around hers and Carol could tell he was upset. For as oblivious as he was to Liz liking him she was curious if he was even aware of his own feelings. She doubted it and figured that was where more of his confusion was coming from. Seeing the person you cared for would upset anyone but Logan was even worse. He wasn't even aware that he liked her but then seeing her passed out covered in blood right after having killed a man- his head wasn't in the right place.

"Logan." Daryl's voice got his attention. When he looked up he met his dad's eyes.

Daryl looked at her and then back at him. Carol pried her hand free and stood. Liz got the hint and went upstairs ahead of her. She wasn't sure what was being said but figured it was long overdue. Logan was as bad as Daryl for keeping everything all bottled up.

"Carol."

Carol looked over seeing Liz watching her with worried eyes. Carol pushed her down the hall and both stepped into her and Daryl's bedroom.

"What's wrong?"

"Is this why he's been avoiding me?"

Liz looked more upset than she'd seen her. Her face was flushed and her usual cool demeanor was gone.

"I didn't want him to think that was his fault. It's not. I know he would have helped me if he'd been there but I don't get why he blames himself." Liz muttered., "Especially since he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Carol laughed. "If I've learned anything about him it's that he's like his dad."

"What's the mean?" Liz huffed. "Daryl's blunt and rude. It's why we love him."

"Logan's the same damn way but when I first met Daryl we fought worse than you and Logan."

"Bullshit." Liz laughed. "I shoved Logan down steps the other day."

"I tried to gut Daryl and almost succeeded."

Liz stared at her wide eyed and smiled. "You win. I'd never be so cold as to try and gut him. Maybe a small flesh wound but…."

Carol snorted and Liz leaned against the door. "He don't talk to me. He'd barely started to before those men grabbed me but now it's like he don't even see me. Does he think I'm disgusting now because some man tried that? They didn't get anywhere but I know he seen my jeans ripped open and my shirt gone."

Carol shook her head quickly. "No! God no. There isn't a fucking thing wrong with you Lizbeth!"

"Well of course not Carol. I'm amazing and those men only pawed at me before Daryl was there."

"Even if those bastards did hurt you worse it wouldn't make you less." Carol's voice was demanding. "Do you get that? I know you're worried but it don't matter what others thinks about it. You aren't ruined no matter what. NO one can break you but yourself."

Liz nodded slowly. "But Logan won't talk to me."

Carol chewed her lip trying to think how to put it to Liz. She understood why Logan was so bothered. It bothered Carol so bad every time she thought of Daryl in danger that she almost got sick. Logan was even aware where that feeling was coming from and he was near as self assured as her or Daryl. He was very much a lost little boy right now and needed his dad.

"If it isn't that those men grabbed me then I don't understand." Liz sighed.

"If Logan got hurt like you had what would you have done?"

Liz pursed her lips. "I would hope two men wouldn't try to rape a boy."

"Liz." Carol said.

Liz looked lost in thought and Carol knew she was well aware of her own feelings more so than Logan. Her eyes blinked rapidly before she looked back at Carol and swiped at her eyes.

"I would kill them."

"You were there to help and he got hurt. Better yet you'd just walked away when he got hurt."

Liz paled slightly and shook her head. "Shit."

The sound of Daryl's voice had both looking over as he walked into the room. He paused when the door hit Liz and looked between them. Logan slammed into his back knocking him into the room and Liz grinned. Logan's face and body has lost the tension in it but now he flushed when he seen Liz. Daryl met her eyes and his eyes danced.

"I just need…..I'll be a second." Daryl chuckled.

Logan stood there watching his dad and refusing to look at either of them. He was still only half dressed with only jeans on and socks. Liz was staring at him like she could will his eyes over to her. When Daryl found what he was looking for he pushed Logan back out the door shutting it behind them. The sound of the den doors shutting was loud. Daryl hardly ever shut those doors.

"Well fuck me running." Liz muttered., "How are we both so blind? I'm not getting him to get him to realize I like him."

"I would hope not."

"It'd be a waist of a perfectly beautiful stomach." Liz grinned evilly.

Carol grimaced. "Seriously I don't want to hear your interpretation on his body."

"In one word- glorious."

Carol hissed through her teeth before shoving a laughing Liz out. The girl was laughing all the way into the living room where she found Brian. He looked up at her and smiled. She flopped down next to him and immediately started talking. His eyes widened but then they got a mean glint that Carol knew she'd need to warn Logan about.

"That won't be good." Mac said just behind her.

"Oh I have no doubt."

"I bet Sophia teams up with Logan. Which will piss Brian off." Mac mused. "He's a jealous asshole just like me but then again so is Brian. It's exactly why Brian had a black eye the other day."

Carol looked up at that, "He wouldn't tell me why he hit him."

"He made a comment about Liz's scar and how far onto her breast it went. Something about tracing it with his tongue." Mac leered, "Rather charming isn't he?"

"He's a pig."

Mac roared with laughter and slapped her ass, "Yet you dote on him and lest not forget that Daryl's just as perverted."

"Hardly." Carol scoffed.

Mac gave her a disbelieving look. "I grew up with him! I know just how fucking nasty he can be and I know just how depraved both of ours sons are. They're more alike than you might think."

Carol grinned. "I know."

"Wanna bet who wins?"

"Are you all getting involved or will it be between the kids?"

"Kids only."

"Logan."

"Brian will."

Carol grinned, "Tell me Mac- how often have you won out against Daryl when it comes to holding your temper?"

"Fuck you Carol." he snapped before storming off but not before turning and raising his finger. "I'll win."

"You're going to owe me!" Carol yelled after him.


	45. Chapter 45

**For a friend. I know you've had a rough couple days and after we talked earlier today I wanted to update for you. You'll see what I done. :D**

Daryl let the shower water burn over his back and relieve the ache of muscles. It'd been a long day, no a long month since October started and they moved into November. The nights were cold now and the days were now getting just as cold. It didn't bother him as bad since he'd always ran more hot than cold but he knew that it bothered Carol. She was always shoving her cold feet against him at the worst times and making him flinch.

He didn't bothering looking up when he felt the slight cool air hit him. He knew it was Carol and just tilted his head forward as the water rinsed the soap out of his hair. He hissed as her cold hands ran over his back and stepped more into the water. Carol followed laughing softly following him. He stayed silent as her lips traced over the scars on his back and then moved over to the tattoo that was there.

Carol slipped around to the front of him while grabbing the soap. He watched her lather her hands up before meeting her eyes. Carol smiled at him as her eyes searched his face. When she met his eyes again hers crinkled at the edges as she started sliding her hands over his chest. He grunted as she started kneading his muscles while cleaning him up.

"You need to rest." Carol sighed. "You're running on empty."

He shook his head and pushed his hair back out of his face. He caught her elbow and pulled her under the water. He forced her to tip her head back and wet her hair. Carol smiled at him and continued running her hand over him. He grunted as her hand dropped lower and her eyes widened innocently at him. She traced the scar that was on his abdomen before her nails ran along his hips and then along the Adonis belt.

Her eyes were wide and innocent but her chewing her lip bloody gave her away. Daryl raised a brow and clenched his jaw when her hand wrapped around him. He hissed through his teeth and Carol smiled at him. Her other hand locked around his neck and she kissed him. She walked backwards till her back met the wall and Daryl followed easily. He growled at the sudden thought that she was leading him by his dick but he couldn't really argue since she was.

His hands dropped to her hips and he hoisted her up quickly. Carol laughed loudly against his throat where her teeth were tracing to his shoulder. He hissed when she nipped his skin and all tiredness left his body as her hand tightened while dragging him against her soaked core. Daryl leaned back and Carol met his eyes. Her forehead pressed to his and she smiled softly. Carol lined him up with her and arched her hips against him.

Tight heat wrapped around him and Carol let more of her weight fall into him as He started to thrust into her. Her voice was growing louder and he kissed her trying to quieten her but it was no use. Her nails bit into him harshly and her legs tightened even more. She was already close and he'd barely moved. Carol was panting against his shoulder.

"Faster." Carol pleaded. "Please Daryl."

He groaned and picked his pace up. The more he thrust into her the tighter she was getting and the hotter. His breaths were becoming ragged as her orgasm tore through her. He grit his teeth as she tightened like a vice around him. He tried to step back as her noises sounded more like sobs against his shoulder but she clung to him moaning his name.

"Fuck Carol." His voice was deep and rough.

At the sound of it Carol's head tipped back and she gasped. She tightened and his eyes widened. Her eyes met his as she leaned against the wall. With more of her weight of him he pushed her higher up his body and started moving deeper into her. Carol's mouth dropped open and she nodded frantically.

"More." She pleaded.

Her hand dropped between them. She was circling her clit. With each thrust into her he could feel her fingers working in time with his thrust. He slowed down watching her body. Her chest was heaving as he hit deeper and deeper into her. With each thrust her breast moved and his mouth watered.

"Goddamn." he groaned.

At the sound of his voice again Carol cried out. She went rigid and it was too much this time for him. He braced himself against the shower wall and breathed through both of their climaxes. Carol was panting and chuckling softly against him. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him and she let her legs slide down his body. He steadied her and leaned further against the wall. Carol's face was pressed into his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his body.

"I was nagging about you not resting and here I come making it worse." Carol said. "You really do need to sleep Daryl."

He nodded above her but closed his eyes. The water felt good against his body. The heat from it and her body was wrapped around him and he just wanted to enjoy it. He hadn't got to be around her as much lately.

She leaned down and cut the water off. Daryl scowled at her but Carol just pushed him to get out. He sighed wrapping the towel around his hips. He didn't bother drying off but kept his grip on his towel. He waited till Carol had hers around her before he swung the bathroom door opened. He grimaced seeing Merle draped over his bed.

Merle waggled his brows and set up. "Bout time baby brother."

Carol stepped out around him and he just stood there. There was nothing to be done and she never walked around the room naked anyways. She was too worried about Logan, or like now, Merle being in here. Neither liked to knock. At least Mac had that common decency but followed it up immediately with walking in.

His eyes swept to Carol and she wasn't looking towards him or the bed. Merle just widened his eyes watching her. She had on one of his shirts that hit on her ass. It didn't even cover it all the way but at least she had panties on. He grimaced at Merle's leering look but just cleared his throat.

"Carol how nice of you to join us." Merle said.

Carol looked over her shoulder and raised a shoulder as if to say she knew he was there. "Something you need?"

"I don't think my brother will like what I need." Merle leered at her.

Daryl just grimaced at him but grunted when he was hit the face with a pair of boxers. He made sure his towel was knotted at his waist and bent jerking them up his legs. He bounced on his feet for a second adjusting himself but then tossed the towel away.

Carol hummed at Merle's words but walked closer to Daryl. He didn't trust the look in her eye. Carol was always fucking with him or trying to finally embarrass Merle. Carol leaned against him as he picked his towel back up drying his hair quickly.

"Merle what makes you think I'd even be remotely interested in anything you have to offer?" Carol purred.

Merle's eyes widened at the seductive tone. "Because darlin' you've had the young calf now you can have the grown bull."

Carol looked him up and down leering slightly. Daryl just widened his eyes at her blatant ogling of Merle. Merle preened under the look. He set up more and shot Daryl a look that was highly amused and distrusting. Did he think Daryl was going to hit him? Likely.

Carol moved closer to Daryl when he grabbed his deodorant ignoring both. He wasn't interested in whatever fucked up mind game they were playing with each other. It was going to end in an insult and he was already to use to this. These two reduced each other to juveniles.

The heat coming from Carol was all the warning he had that she was right next to him. Merle was watching her closely. Daryl tossed his deodorant onto the dresser and turned eyeing his brother. He grunted when suddenly Carol's hand was cupping him. Merle's eyes bugged out of his head and Daryl flushed violently.

"Merle I'm not sure that you could compare." Carol's hand wasn't rough but her voice had a raspy quality to it that made his cock jerk. Carol looked at him and raised a brow. "I mean after seeing what Daryl here is packing leads me to believe he got all the good genes."

Merle stood and glared. "You saying I got a small dick?" He barked before moving closer to her. "If you're aren't sucking a dick maybe you should shut that fucking mouth of yours."

Carol smiled and finally let her hand fall from Daryl. Daryl bristled. He hated when they done this shit. They were assholes to each other and usually got him pissed off.

"Merle." Daryl warned.

Merle's eyes shot to him but he could see the amusement hidden in Merle's eyes. He loved that Carol wasn't scared of him and would run her mouth right back at him. It was weird. Merle hated mouthy women he was with but he liked that Carol started shit with him? Fucking weirdos.

Carol rubbed her face and Daryl thought she was upset. Merle looked back at her and then raised a brow. Daryl looked down and watched as she rubbed her jaw.

"I'm sorry Merle…." Her voice was soft. "It's just that a I got a crick in my jaw and he was giving me a break."

Merle stared wide eyed at her as she rubbed her jaw before his head fell back and he roared with laughter. Daryl's jaw dropped and Carol started laughing. Merle was doubled over heaving laughs like he was suffocating. The door opened and Mac walked in. He shut it quickly looking over at Daryl and Carol both; seeing that they were both hardly dressed.

"Merle it's rude to laugh at someone when you see them half naked." Mac chortled.

"Fuck you." Daryl snapped.

"You aren't my type." Mac shrugged.

"Get out, both of you."

Merle stood and swiped at his face. He grinned at Carol and then looked at Daryl. "IT's a good thing she's your wife."

Daryl just let his head fall backwards before walking to his bed. They were never going to let that go. He'd given up, hell he'd done that long before, besides Carol acted like his wife. Carol was pushing both men out of the room and she could hear Merle talking to her quietly. Daryl could feel sleep calling him and grimaced as his muscles started to ache.

Carol shut the door and cut the lights out. She crawled in bed and wrapped around him. "Merle told me to let you sleep in the morning."

Daryl shook his head, "We're going hunting."

"They're still going Daryl. Even taking Logan and Brian like you wanted. Just that him and Mac are going to do it with them and you don't have to get out. Mac said he'd go so you didn't have to." Carol's voice was worried. "Daryl you really need to rest before you run yourself down."

"I'm fine." He sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not but do you really wanna chance that? If something happens to you. If you let yourself become exhausted and Logan needs you. Or those girls or me or your mom. Your brothers and nephews then what?"

He stiffened and Carol leaned up over him. "I don't want you to get sick from not sleeping enough or not eating enough. We're here and safe for now. Take advantage of being able to sleep and eat while we can. We never know if something is going to happen."

Daryl nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "You do nag like a wife."

"I do what I have to." Carol grinned against his rough cheek. "Besides you said yourself that there being people this close that we needed to be vigilant."

"I know what I said."

"You can't be vigilant if you pass out from lack of sleep."

"Fuck me." He muttered. Carol laughed and her warm breath brushed his throat. "Fine goddamn."

Carol patted his chest. "Glad we had this talk."

His arms tightened around her and he rolled with her. Carol stayed burrowed in his chest but he could feel her chewing her lip. He sighed and leaned back. The moonlight was barely in the room and he eyed her.

"What?"

"Is Logan okay? He was so upset yesterday."

Daryl grinned suddenly and nodded. "Oh he's good."

"Why do I not trust that. What did you do?"

Carol set up and forced him on his back. She straddled him and he bit his lip. The heat coming from her was overwhelming against his groin. He knew that she was doing.

"Carol."

"What did you do?"

He sighed and crossed his arms behind his head. He watched her and she smiled at him. She shifted just enough on him that he could feel her pussy drag along his cock. He grit his teeth but arched a brow.

"You know I told him that it wasn't his fault." Daryl laughed. "Why are you so worried? What did Liz say?"

"She thinks that Logan hates her."

"Hardly." His eyes danced at that.

Logan was so far from hating that girl that it made him laugh. His chest vibrated with it. He was serious when he told his son to keep his dick in his pants. So serious in ded that he remembered exactly what he'd been like at that age. Hell what Merle and mac were like. That's how he'd ended up unknowingly interrupting Carol and Liz.

"Daryl."

he sighed and pulled her down on him. Her face was right in his and she let her forehead lean into his. Her arms came around him and she kissed him quickly.

"I don't remember being as oblivious to shit as him but I know he's as bad as me."

"And just as stubborn." Carol lamented.

That was true. Logan was just like him. He licked his lips thinking about how much he'd denied actually liking Carol past wanting to fuck her. He'd lied for a long time. He sighed and she laughed at him. He growled and his hands tightened on her ass, holding tightly. Carol bit her lip and widened her eyes.

"Did you do something that's going to come back and bite you in your ass?"

Daryl shrugged. "No, not really." He yawned. "He finally got it in his head that he did like her. He won't do anything about it yet but I know my son."

And god did he. He knew that Logan wasn't innocent. Hell how could he be with brother like Daryl had and Brian's horrible ass around him. No, he knew just as well that Logan would end up fucking around with that girl. He wasn't stupid and neither was Logan. Logan also never bothered lying about his thoughts on pussy. Once he realized he was attracted to Liz Daryl just sighed and knew it'd be a matter of time. He'd never push her and likely wouldn't even bring it up. But when you factored in that Liz was pushy and was head over heels for his son then he just really didn't want fucking grandkids.

"Yet." Carol muttered.

Daryl snorted against her throat and felt himself started to slip more towards sleep.

"Daryl what did you come in here for yesterday?"

He smiled more tightly and shrugged. "I told you Carol I know my son. If that girl comes onto him he ain't keeping his dick in his pants." He rolled and Carol fell to the bed. "From experience I can say that you don't always think straight when all your blood is headed south."

"You gave him condoms."

Daryl chuckled darkly but Carol nodded. "That's smart because clearly the Dixon's pullout game is weak. Look at you and Mac; I'm surprised that Merle doesn't have a kid."

Daryl's eyes widened, "The fuck Carol." Her laughter was hot against his chest. "Besides I think Merle likely has at least twenty kids."

Carol snuggled against him. "He's too young for kids."

"Merle's to nasty for kids."

"Not him." Carol hissed. "Logan and Brian both!"

"Oh." Daryl laughed. "Well like I said."

"We need to get a mass supply. God we have four teenagers who have a huge piece of property to sneak around on!" Carol setup. "My god. They're going to be fucking like rabbits!"

Daryl shifted and put his hand over her mouth. "Carol they aren't sleeping together now. None of them are. Stop worrying for now. I know Brian and Logan if something happens me and my brothers we'll know."

He grimaced. "Fucking Liz will likely say something. Jesus." He hissed, "She has no fucking filter like you."

"I have a filter." Carol defended.

"Really because that shit earlier with my brother said you didn't."

Carol mumbled something and then laughed. "Well I couldn't not defend your honor."

"By groping me?"

"I'm always open to groping you Daryl. Stop being a prude."

He growled but rolled onto his stomach. Carol wrapped around him and then he listened as the house quieted. He could hear Logan and Brian's laughter from beneath them. Their rooms were just below the den and Daryl's room. Above him it was silent telling him that everyone else was asleep. He couldn't shut his mind down but he knew he needed too. He had to sleep. He was wore out and his mind was tired.

"Daryl sleep." Carol whispered. "No worry of babies tonight." She chuckled wickedly. "Though imagine if your brothers get someone pregnant! Or better yet we meet up with Whori and her terrible band of imbeciles."

"Was she pregnant I can't remember?"

Carol nodded slowly. "I wouldn't doubt if she isn't carrying a little Shane already!"

"Fuck that's nasty." He muttered. "Just think if I hadn't married you without consent then that could have been you."

"Without consent." Carol sneered. "You know damn well you love me." Carol laughed.

He felt her stiffen once she realized what she'd said. He turned his head and looked at her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open.

"I do."

Her eyes shot to his and she set up. She leaned over him flipping the switch for the lamp. She stared down at him and forced him onto his back. He grunted and she was on him again. Her shirt was off and she was laying on him. Something he'd noticed about Carol was she liked skin to skin contact regardless if they were having sex or sleeping. She didn't have nightmares near as often and she slept deeper.

"You can't just agree Daryl." Carol huffed.

HE met her eyes and cocked his head. "Yeah I can. I did."

"That's cheating."

He leaned up and looked at her trying to ignore her breast. She was forced back more as he set completely up. Her chest pressed into his and he caught her jaw making her look at him. Her eyes were wide and suspiciously wet.

"I love you. I have for a while. I think I did the moment you defended my son, when you forced me to take care of myself even though you were the one who hurt me, when you didn't back down or act scared of me..." He ran his thumb across her cheek and down to her lip. "I could go on."

Carol shook her head and he swiped away a tear. More followed but she caught his wrist. He studied her and Carol tried to smile but a sob tore from her chest.

He hugged her to him and she buried her face in his neck. "I've never had someone to say that to me and mean it."

Daryl ran his hand down her back. She quieted after a while and he heard steps coming from the basement stairs. He caught the blanket and jerked it around his hips and hers. He just got her hips covered and around his lap when the soft knock on the door told him that Logan was out there. Carol tried to move but there was no shirt close by. She's tossed it to far. He pulled her firmly against his chest and cut the light off.

Logan knocked again and stepped in. He didn't look directly at them but at the ground. "Dad."

"Something wrong?"

Logan looked up then but Carol was still in his lap with her face buried in his neck. He leaned against the headboard and Carol stayed pressed completely to him.

"No. I heard….well I heard crying. Is Carol okay? Y'all aren't fighting are you?"

Daryl shook his head but realized Logan likely couldn't see him. "No. Nothing like that."

Logan looked at her but frowned. "What's wrong then?"

"Just tired Logan, go back to bed."

Logan nodded slowly but frowned at them. He looked over his shoulder before looking back at them. "Love y'all goodnight!"

Carol looked over but he was already gone. He shifted her and forced her to look at him. Her eyes were glassy and her face was splotchy with wild hair and bags under eyes but she'd never been more beautiful to him. He knew he loved her and he wasn't kidding about how long.

"I don't need a piece of paper." Carol whispered. "I'm yours."

Daryl grinned at her and lifted her as he shifted them over and laid back down. They were quiet after that and Carol clung to him all night. He was almost asleep when he felt her shifting again. The house was dead quiet and he waited to see if she was dreaming. She stilled after a while and both of them finally drifted off.


	46. Chapter 46

**Quick question. I can't remember if I ever described what Liz looked like at all. I know everyone knows what Madison Lintz looks like so I wasn't so much worried about describing her. If anyone can remember I'd appreciate it if you could let me know. o.O**

The heat wasn't an issue. Not like the last time they'd really gotten to hunt. No now it was the cold that was biting into him, biting into them all. It wasn't that the day was really that cold. It was more than when you were holding still for so long and the cold then had time to creep over you. It was like frost moving in as you stayed in the shadows and shade. It clawed and maimed as easily as the heat dried and killed. It was unforgiving and he was starting to shiver.

"Ice cream." Brian whispered, his breath puffing out in a cold mist.

Logan smiled as his eyes stayed vigilant. "Gym class"

Brian looked at him and smiled. "Ms. Webbs ass in her gym clothes."

Logan waggled his brows and both boys chuckled crudely. It was a good distraction from the weather that was progressively getting colder. There was a storm coming and they really just wanted a damn buck to walk out so they could drop the motherfucker. He looked around searching for Merle and Mac but didn't see either. It was unsurprising since they were hunting a large area.

"I even miss school lunches." Brian said.

Logan grimaced. "Mom's a better cook."

Brian shrugged. "I just miss being able to go outside without worrying if my dicks getting bitten off."

"With all due respect I think your dick getting bitten off was still an option even if we didn't have walkers." Logan said pointedly. "Your a womanizing piece of shit that makes your father proud."

Brian waggled his brows. "Given enough time I'd made Ms. Webb real proud."

Logan shot him a skeptical look. " _I bet_."

Brian said nothing but licked his lips. They both went back to watching around them. It was getting later in the day and they knew that it was ripe time for game to be moving. They'd seen no sign of walkers so that was good. Hopefully the game hadn't moved on from here since nothing was here to threaten them.

A loud crack of a rifle had both boys head whipping to the side. Listening intently they could hear the crashing of the brush and their eyes followed it. Suddenly a doe burst into the scene. She was panting and the blood could be seen spurting from her side. Her legs wobble and she went down before struggling back up. It wouldn't be long before she suffocated. Logan climbed down from his tree stand with Brian right behind him. Making their way over to the doe they waited for Merle and Mac. It wasn't long before both men appeared. Mac rubbed his face and Merle had his rifle tossed leisurely up over his shoulder.

"Bag 'em and tag 'em boys." Mac laughed.

Merle was on his knees gutting the doe now that she'd passed. It'd make it easier to get her to the truck. Logan helped Merle lift it before he let it rest on his shoulders. Merle, Mac, and Brian all surrounded him knowing that the scent of blood would bring in predators. Not just wild life either but the sound of the rifle likely alerting the dead or people someone was close. They were making good time but still had a ways to go. Logan panted under the weight but understood why Merle and Mac were guarding them. They were more experienced fighters.

After a while Brian stopped him and the doe was settled over his shoulders. Logan stretched his shoulders ignoring the weight clinging feeling of his clothes from blood. He jogged to keep up with them since Brian was moving faster than he'd been going.

"You think Carol's cooked?" Mac questioned.

"If she can jump of Daryl's dick long enough." Merle hummed.

Logan grimaced. "Nasty."

Merle and Mac looked at him and smiled. "Speaking of jumping on and off dicks." Merle cooed. "You still avoiding Liz?"

"Are you still jerking your dick all on your lonesome?" Logan retorted.

"Ooh sensitive." Mac laughed.

"He is." Brian laughed. "He's avoiding her."

"Fuck you Princess Shovel Face."

"I fucking hate you."

They were quiet after that and Logan smiled seeing the truck. He was still uneasy having left the gates without his dad but hunting was better closer to his grandmas. Where they were now was completely fenced. Sure small game was there but nothing big. They needed big game.

"Let's get this to the house."

Brian stood still as Merle and Mac got the doe off him and tossed it in the back. Both men shoved them towards the truck doors. They climbed in and Brian kept poking him. He scowled but Brian just grinned.

"Why so serious?"

"Stop."

"Logan what did the kleptomaniac do in the bathroom?"

He scowled but stared. He knew Brian wouldn't shut up till he answered. "I don't know."

"He took a shower." He stared for a second before Brian started howling with laughter.

"That was stupid as fuck."

"Get it though? He _TOOK_ a shower." He snorted at his own joke. "Took..."

Logan turned to him and stared. Brian paused and Logan's fist shot out catching him in the throat. He leaned towards him. "I like how you throw me under the bus to get taunted about Liz but I don't see you being anything but a dick to Sophia? Hmm….Don't like her ? Maybe I should talk to her more. She is always speaking to me. Spending time with me. I bet it'd be easy."

Brian was gasping for breath and glared at Logan. His look was threatening and his eyes thunderous. He tried to clear his throat and growled at the pain.

"Don't fucking push me Logan."

"What are you going to do?" Logan taunted. "Hmm? Attack me? She'll think you an even more piece of shit. She thinks I'm sweet and you're always starting shit. She'd never suspect it was my fault."

Brian glared murderously. "You wouldn't."

"I fucking would." Logan snarled. "Stop fucking with me."

"All because I laughed about you being a pussy over Liz?"

"Stop. Fucking. With. Me."

"If you so much as hit on Sophia I'll have Liz's pants hitting the ground so goddamn fast your head will spin." Brian threatened.

"What the fuck are you two whispering about?" Mac turned and questioned.

"Nothing." Said in unison.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Both boys kept shooting withering glares at each other. When they got to the gates Logan jumped out unlocking them and then took off at a jog towards the house. Brian barked after him but Logan ignored it and just kept going to the house. He wanted away from everyone at the moment. He got to the house after the truck but it didn't matter. He went around the back and kept on going when he seen Carol out there. She smiled at him but he kept jogging.

It wasn't long though before he got where he was headed. He jumped catching a low branch and started climbing. He was almost to the top. He'd built this with his dad one summer when he'd said he wanted a fort. So that's what they'd done; built him a fort. It wasn't an average tree house. This had no ladder. You had to climb. It was higher up and hidden within the tree basically. The limbs hiding it and the pines around keeping it from view. He'd thought he was king of the world then.

The groan of a limb told him he was found. He smiled though when his dad appeared. Raising a brow at him his dad scowled. Logan just grinned and reclined back on the floor boards and stared at the ceiling. It had stupid glow in the dark stars and crude drawings.

"I haven't been up here in a while." Daryl commented.

"Me either." Logan smiled at that. "Last time I think was few months before the end of the world." His voice was melodramatic to his own ears.

Daryl snorted and reclined next to him. "Brian told me you two fought."

"Hardly a fight." Logan chuckled. "He didn't even hit me back."

Daryl snorted. "I seen his throat."

"You can't say shit. I've seen you do the same shit to both my uncles."

"I wasn't going to." Daryl said. "Everything go smooth?"

"Other than Brian being a cock gobbler? Yes."

"Is there a reason he's got your wrath or is this just another day?"

"Little of both. I mostly just wanted to hit him."

Daryl barked out a laugh and Logan smiled at that. It was so rare he was alone with his dad. Truly alone. No noise from the others. No threat of something killing them. Just the silence and his dad. Solid and comforting as always. He couldn't remember his dad ever smiling or laughing as much as he did now that Carol was there. He just wished he'd found her sooner so she could have met his dad years ago. If anything not for himself but to see his dad as happy as he was now before they were all doomed to get their asses eaten.

"Do you ever think of what it'd been like if Carol knew us years ago?"

Daryl hummed next to him. "Sometimes."

"I think we'd been better off." Logan sighed. "Even Merle. I think she'd been a good influence on him."

Daryl snorted. "Merle would still have been a whore."

"Well yeah but he wouldn't have been as patronizing."

"You give him to much credit."

"You don't give him enough." Logan shot back.

"DARYL! LOGAN!"

Both tensed at the sound of the Liz's voice. Logan laughed at that. Of course it'd be her. The one person besides Brian he was trying to get away from. His dad set up and Logan shot him a dirty look. He knew he was going to tell her where he was. Liz was never too far from his dad and he didn't blame her though. He'd saved her and she told him that she felt safe around him. He didn't doubt that his dad didn't take off fast to find him and that would have scared her.

"Liz." Daryl's voice was low.

Logan leaned up and looked out. He could see her and clearly his dad was fucking with her. He wasn't talking loud enough to guide her. He was going to force her to track them. Good. He'd forced Logan to show her and Sophia most days basic tracking and trapping. Of course Merle, Mac, and his dad taught her and Sophia. Still he'd like to see if she could without the help of a guiding hand. Liz's eyes shot around them and she scowled.

"YOU DICKS!" She sneered.

Her eyes hit the ground then like a bloodhound. She was studiously searching. Logan watched her closely and felt proud as she was actually doing good. Of course she could improve but she hadn't been doing it long enough to be near as good as him or even Brian. They'd been hunting since they could walk.

"I hate you both." Liz sneered circling closer.

When her eyes shot up suddenly Daryl grinned proudly down at her. Liz searched for a ladder before her hands went to her hips. Logan laughed because the first branch was way above her head. He'd been taller than her when they'd built this.

"You tall dicks." She huffed.

"Just jump." Logan taunted.

Liz shot him a glare before pleading eyes went to his dad. "Darryl."

He raised a brow. He climbed down quickly before leaning down and letting her grip his hand. He jerked her up quickly then and she caught a branch. She was climbing rapidly. Logan's eyes widened because her eyes were menacing. He scuttled backwards as she appeared in the door. Daryl was right behind her and pushed her further in.

"Why are you two hiding?"

"We aren't hiding." Logan snapped.

"Looks like it." Liz frowned. "Carol was worried. You ran by covered in blood."

"Well I'm not hurt. Take that back to her besides my dad's here. I hardly need you to check on me."

Logan caught the look from his dad. It was pure amusement. He grimaced because he knew what he sounded like. He sounded like his dad did at the CDC. That fucker was laughing at him. He kicked his dad in the shin and he started laughing out loud then.

Liz stared at him for a second before nodding. She turned to the door and the look his dad gave him was thick with tension. He stepped out in front of her and the thud of his boots told him that his dad was already on the ground. Liz grunted but he looked out seeing that his dad had caught her. She was talking quietly to him and Daryl jerked his chin at him.

"Come down." He ordered. "You're soaked in blood and need to get cleaned up."

Logan scowled but listened. "Yes sir."

Logan walked quietly back with his dad. He listened as Liz talked. She was laughing quietly about something that happened earlier in the day. His dad was flushed but didn't say anything. He looked at Liz again and studied her. She wasn't as tall as Sophia but was thinner. He wasn't fooled by that though because he'd seen how fast she was. He didn't enjoy having to spar with her. He'd watched her when they'd started training her and he'd been surprised. She was a natural. Sophia not so much. She fumbled more than she got it right and was shy. Liz looked like she wanted to maim someone.

"Sophia said something about those books again."

"She finished them?" Daryl questioned.

"I think so. Carol has most of them and is reading them now. Dorks."

Logan snorted and Liz grinned at him. He hardly ever laughed at her asinine comments. Not that he didn't find her funny but then she would talk to him and then he was like Sophia fighting. A fumbling fucking mess and it pissed him off. He wasn't like that. He always had a witty comeback and was cracking jokes. Not so much lately but shit she confused him. Well she did now he just felt stupid around her after his dad opened his eyes. His grandmother wasn't kidding when she said he was dug right out of his dads ass. They were both idiots.

"Why are you soaked in blood?" Liz's voice was concerned.

His dad shot him a warning look and Logan sighed. "Doe. I carried it."

Liz nodded at that and frowned. "You aren't hurt?"

"No." Logan laughed.

"Well you look like a extra in a horror movie that got paid to be a victim."

Logan looked down his body and she wasn't wrong. He chuckled but looked up at the sound of the back door opening. Brian stepped out freshly showered and tried to smile at him. Logan scowled and Brian threw his arms up. His throat had a bruise on it and Logan grinned.

"Are we still fighting you moody bitch?" Brian snapped.

"We can be." Logan shrugged. "Are you still rude?"

"It's not rude what I said."

"It was." Logan glared. "How would you like me to do you the same way?"

Brian's face was panicked, "No. Fine….I'll shut the fuck up. I'm sorry."

Logan nodded. "Pussy."

Daryl shoved both of them in and then Liz., "Go shower."

Logan disappeared down the hall. He figured Brian was following him but he looked over his shoulder and found him standing with his dad. The traitor was telling his dad what happened. He knew it. Liz was watching him though and Logan flushed before scrambling down the steps. He wasn't an idiot. He knew he liked her. It wasn't the first girl he'd been attracted to and he wasn't exactly naive as far as that shit went. HE just didn't figure that Liz's mouthy ass would be who he was attracted too. If anything he figured Sophia because she was quieter and thoughtful. No Liz was the person who intentionally pushed his buttons and also stabbed him with a fork earlier. Motherfuck she his Carol.


	47. Chapter 47

**This update is out a bit slower because I started another Caryl story and got wrapped up in it. Hope everyone had a good weekend.**

Sophia was scolding her like she was five, again. Like she could just cut off part of her personality! It didn't work that way. If it did she would have tried that already well...that was a lie because she happened to like the way she was. Fuck anyone who didn't agree. Sophia just didn't get it. It was easy for her.

"Seriously Liz did you have to sink a fork into his thigh?"

"Yes."

Sophia looked at her for a minute before just shaking her head. She had a book in her hand and Liz wanted to tell her that no matter what she read in that book there was no fixing the world. It'd been tore up before all this shit storm made landfall. Instead she bit her tongue because she didn't want to upset her even more. That's all she needed really. Then she'd go downstairs and Logan would see she's upset and then she'd just be jealous.

"I think you like seeing him bleed." Sophia grinned.

Liz blew on her nails and dusted them off. "Not quite."

Sophia raised a brow but flipped her page instead. "Then why keep fighting him? We both know you like him and that fighting him is useless. It's just driving a wedge between you."

"For your information he deserved it!" Liz snapped.

"He deserved to be stabbed? I somehow find that to be highly unlikely. If you keep hurting him you're going to make Daryl mad. It bothers him seeing Logan get hurt. Do you really want to upset him?" Sophia challenged.

Liz bristled. It was a low blow. "No."

"Then stop." Sophia snapped suddenly. "I'm tired of the fighting!"

"Okay mother."

Suddenly the door swung open and Mac stepped in. "I didn't know because the loud ass arguing going on was a dead give away." He stared at them. "So in other words shut the fuck up. Carol needs help and so does mom."

Liz shot out of the room quickly. She had to get away from Sophia and her bossy attitude. She loved her but she didn't need to hear about how she was acting like a child. She was a child! Mac was right behind her and she didn't even bother speaking to him. He didn't try to speak to her. She liked Mac. He didn't pry and he didn't bullshit. Oh he ran his mouth more than anyone, well besides Merle, but he didn't act better than anyone.

Liz's steps faltered seeing Logan sprawled over the recliner. He was grumbling to Carol. Of course. He was likely telling her how horrible that she was. She wasn't lying though he did deserve to be hurt and maybe she shouldn't have stabbed him so deep...but she wasn't going to apologize.

He looked up and his face flushed. Carol was speaking quietly to him and he kept trying to get away. She could see Daryl fighting laughing and Liz suddenly felt setup. She spun and glared at Mac. He gave her a maniacal smile that made her tense but he blocked the doorway.

"I told you Carol needs your help." Mac grinned even more. "So help."

"Fuck you." Liz hissed.

He beamed at her. "If I'd had a daughter I imagine she'd be a mouthy little bitch like you."

"You already have a mouthy bitch of a daughter." Logan sneered at him.

"Leave Brian out of this." Mac laughed.

Logan glared at everyone before slumping into the couch. Carol turned her eyes onto her and Liz knew immediately what it was like to have a mother. The look Carol was giving her dared her to defy her. If she fought her on this something told her she'd never hear the end of it. Daryl and Mac both were here as back up and Carol was running this show. For how long she wasn't sure because any time it was Logan Daryl was the one who could be fukcing scary. He was quiet and had a sarcastic sense of humor but you bring his son into it and he wasn't someone you wanted to mess with.

"Fine!"

Carol smiled at her and Liz set on the couch heavily. Her eyes fell to her lap.

"Liz, Logan here won't' tell us why you stabbed him." Carol stated.

"Okay. Nice talk." Liz made to stand.

"Sit down." Daryl ordered.

Liz looked up at him her eyes wide. She liked everyone here. She had from the moment she met them but Daryl was more. He was something she'd lost. Meeting him was like getting it all back and she wanted nothing more than to cling to it. The thought that he was mad at her bothered her but to think he was upset, hurt, or disappointed was something else. His voice wasn't mad it was displeased. It was like getting hit with a whip. It was like all the times she'd gotten slapped in foster care when she realized that these new parents were liars. It was so much worse because she done this to herself and Logan wasn't even trying to tell on her. He tried to lie and cover for her.

"What happened?"

"I'm a piece of shit." Liz shrugged. "I shouldn't have mauled your son with a fork."

Daryl stared at her and Carol pursed her lips beside him. She felt the couch shake a little and looked at Logan. He had the nerve to laugh! That dickhead. Liz clenched her jaw and decided she'd stab him again just as soon as she got the chance.

"You stabbed my son?" Daryl questioned and then looked at Logan raising a brow.

"Yes?" Liz stated.

"What the fuck." Daryl said. "Why a fork?"

"It's what I had available. I figured it was better than throwing a chicken into his face again."

Logan scowled at that and cleared his throat. His arms crossed over his chest and suddenly Carol laughed. Liz fought smiling herself. Carol's hand went to her mouth and she hid her face in Daryl's shoulder before covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry that was inappropriate."

"Can I leave?" Logan begged.

"No." Daryl snapped. "You two need to stop this goddamn shit. I can't walk out of the room without one of you fucking hurting the other."

"I've not fucking hit her, stabbed her, used a fucking farm animal as a weapon, or put a finger on her in ANY way."

Liz raised a brow at the way he'd said any way. He was flushed and his eyes were bright as he yelled at his dad. His hair was a mess from his hands running through it while it'd been wet and she really just wanted to smooth it down.

"You mean to tell me you don't provoke her at all?" Daryl challenged.

Logan glared. Carol smiled and Mac left the room with a wide smile on his face with Sophia just now coming down the steps. She glared at Sophia when she gave her a knowing smile. She'd stab her too. Brian was the only one she could trust here to not stab her.

Liz sighed heavily. "He _miiiiiight_ not have deserved it this morning."

Logan spun his head so fast he looked like he was possessed. "MIGHT! FUCKING MIGHT! I picked up the last piece of bacon you crazy bitch!"

Liz shrugged. "The world has ended Logan. I'm not sure if you are aware of that little fact or not. Bacon won't be around for ever. It isn't like we can go out and get bacon seeds to plant."

"I hate you." He sneered.

Liz flinched at that and looked away. She caught Daryl's stormy look at his son.

"You two fought over fucking bacon?" Daryl stood to his full height. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Both of you will learn to get along or so help me god you'll fucking regret ever meeting."

"I already do." Logan snarled standing up.

"SET THE FUCK DOWN NOW!" Daryl barked.

Liz's felt her eyes sting. She done this. She was the one who kept starting fights. Why couldn't she be like Sophia? Sophia was sweet. Sophia didn't start fights with Logan. Sophia could laugh and joke with him. She could carry a conversation that didn't dissolve into fights. Sophia was all smiles and warm eyes that Logan seemed to like.

Carol was eyeing Logan and her both equally. Daryl looked like he was going to have a stroke with the way the vein in his forehead was standing out. Liz shifted and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry."

Logan tensed. Daryl's eyes shot to her and she seen understanding wash through them. He knew that the last home she'd been, last few homes, had men who were mean. Men who got loud. Men who thought they could hurt her. Men who tried to hurt Sophia. Men who she had to fight every day and he understood.

"Go to your room Logan." Daryl ordered him away.

"Gladly."

"Lose the fucking attitude, boy."

Liz watched the way he flinched as Daryl said boy and his voice dropped lower. He left quickly at that. Carol looked at her and shook her head.

"Liz I really wish you'd give him a chance."

This was her giving him a chance Liz wanted to snap. This was her trying because god knows she had the healthiest idea of how to flirt. How to even talk to a boy. How to do anything remotely normal.

Carol left and Daryl sagged onto the table. He braced his elbows on his knees. He looked up at her through his lashes and she was struck with just how much Logan looked like his dad. She could read Daryl great but not Logan. It was weird to her.

"Are you trying to make him hate you?"

"No." Liz whined.

It was safe to whine to Daryl. He didn't make fun of her.

"Then why the hell did you stab him Liz?" He questioned. His voice lost all it's fight.

Liz shifted and swiped at her face. "I'm a screw up Daryl. You know that."

"I don't know that." He laughed. "All I see is you trying to get a reaction out of him because you don't know how else to talk to him."

Liz nodded. There was no lie there. She wasn't Sophia- she knew that already. What made it worse was later she'd see Sophia with Logan after Daryl let him leave his room and they'd be laughing. She'd be cooing over his injury and Liz would want to hit both of them.

"You talk to Brian."

"That's different. I talk to you too."

Daryl arched a brow and smiled at her. "You realize that my son isn't much different than Brian."

"Your son is a dick head."

"So is Brian." Daryl shot back. "The only reason you started fighting with Logan was because he was defensive over you attacking him. Then you mocked him and never stopped."

"I don't know how."

Daryl nodded at her. "Try Liz." He stood and stretched. He looked down at her and his face was serious. "Don't stab my son again." His voice was just that of what she heard him use on Logan a minute ago.

He turned to leave and she watched him. Liz looked out the window and wished it'd snow. Something pretty to make her forget about the ugly things she done. Logan didn't seem like he liked to forgive. With everyone else he could laugh and joke. He was always hugging Carol or messing with Brian. Yet he avoided her. His face would get flushed and he'd leave the room. She knew that look. He'd get so mad he'd get red in the face when he seen her. Why else would he look like that?

Liz stood and walked towards the kitchen. She found Sophia there ignoring Brian. Brian who was trying to get her attention. Sophia had no patience for him. Even though she knew that Brian liked Sophia. Everyone did. Liz even loved her. Carol smiled at her and she appreciated it. Carol always had a smile for everyone.

Liz settled next to Brian and he spun to her. "Play." HE ordered. "Apparently Daryl and Logan are arguing again and he can't play poker right now and Sophia thinks she's too good to gamble."

"I'm not gambling with someone who will try to get dirty panties as their winnings." Sophia hissed so only they could hear.

"You say that like you don't want to give them to me." Brian leered winking at her. "You hear this Liz, she acts like she don't want me. I love when she plays hard to get."

"Bastard." Sophia hissed.

"I know who my dad is thank you very much." He smiled at her. His charm never slipped. "Besides you're just mad because Merle didn't show you how to play like he did me."

"Oh and does conning women work for Merle? Is that how he's taught you to pick up ladies?"

"What the fuck gave you the impression my uncle picks up ladies? Whores Sophia...whores." Brian cackled.

Liz smiled as he passed out cards. Despite what Sophia said she could see amusement in her eyes. Brian was watching her more than he was watching the cards. Which worked in her favor after she won five games. Brian was pissed off and refused to play anymore.

"What're we playing?" Merle questioned over Brian's shoulder. "Texas hold 'em. How many you won?"

"One." Brian muttered.

"How many games have there been?"

"Six." Liz laughed.

Merle whistled, "I haven't seen you lose that bad since you played Daryl and Logan."

"Eat me Merle."

"We hit hard times and I might." Merle snorted before walking away.

Liz sulked more and more as neither Logan nor Daryl came back. It'd been two hours. TWO HOURS! She felt like it was her fault they were arguing. She knew it was in fact.

"Stop stressing." Brian whispered.

Sophia looked between them and frowned when they leaned closer so they could hear each other. Liz ignored it and raised a brow at him. Like Sophia could say anything. She knew that Liz liked Logan but was only friends with Brian.

"They never stay mad at each other. They fight so bad because they're just fucking alike."

" _EW_." Liz hissed, "Don't say that."

"Why? The thought of the guy you like being like his dad creeps you out?" Brian taunted.

Liz glared.

"Oh I hit the nail on the head in one go." Brian said.

"I will end you." Liz threatened.

"After the fork fight I'm sure you'll get away with hurting another one of us so soon." Brian taunted. "Besides I'll fucking stab you back."

"I know." Liz grinned. "How come he didn't fight back when I done that?"

Brian gave her a weird look, "Because...that's just Logan. You do that shit in front of me again and I'll defend his honor though."

"Riiiiight." Liz smiled.

They started playing again. Sure enough Logan and Daryl came back upstairs. He walked to the table and was next to Brian. Daryl looked at the three of them and just shook his head. Sophia was with Carol helping her and Ruby. Liz scowled. She should be helping but the last time she tried to cook she burned dinner. Carol just smiled but she was sure that no one appreciated having to wait for them to cook again. So she was relegated to other chores.

"You in trouble?"

"For yelling at him, yes." Logan smiled. "He acts like I'm not just like him."

"That's probably why you aren't in so much trouble." Brian warned. "If I acted like you did my dad wouldn't hesitate to get my ass with sweet chin music."

"You also have a juvenile record." Logan retorted.

"Yeah well that was bullshit." Brian said, "Technicalities."

"What did you do?" Liz questioned.

Brian scowled. Logan grinned suddenly. Liz met his eyes and for the first time in a month he actually met her eyes. She flushed violently. She wasn't use to him actually talking to her let alone looking at her and meeting her eyes. His eyes were bright and happy. His smile was so wide she was sure she could see every tooth in his head.

"He fell through the air duct on the local bar." Logan's smile got impossibly wider. "His ass fell all the way into the store and hit a fucking shelf of whiskey."

"Why were you on the roof?"

"Yeah Brian why were you on the roof?"

"Because Logan's bitch ass didn't want to climb up there and I wanted a bottle of fucking whiskey to drink with him on his birthday." Brian sneered.

"Hey I told your ass not to fucking do that stupid shit. You KNEW there was whiskey here but NOO Brian just had to have what Brian wants."

"Fuck you Logan. You pantie waste pussy roach."

"Fuck you Princess."

"Wow you two are fucking dorks." Liz laughed. "Though what would have Daryl done if you took a bottle of whiskey?"

"Made us suffer a hangover likes of which we've never had." Brian grinned. "Like on my birthday."

"He made us drink that terrible coffee, remember that?" Logan winced. "If I remember correctly you said you'd rather suck a dick then go through that again when you started climbing up on the roof."

"Try not to quote me." Brian laughed.

Liz took in their small squabbles and smiled. She'd never heard Logan talk so much. Daryl's words struck her because he was actually a lot like Brian. When he wasn't on the defensive. There were differences sure but she could do this. She could try like Daryl said.


	48. Chapter 48

**I didn't think I would have time to post since today is my birthday but I got home earlier than I thought I would. I hope everyone had a great weekend!**

He rolled over when the sound of someone falling down steps became impossible to ignore. Blinking slowly with only one eye to really see from since the other was pressed into his pillow- he scanned the room. Sure enough Logan was laying at the foot of the stairs panting. Brian cracked a smile and watched him. Logan was staring at the ceiling and muttering to himself. When he made no move to get up Brian sighed.

"Are you broke?"

Logan finally turned his head and pushed himself upwards. He groaned it sounding more painful than Brian was willing to deal with.

"No."

"Then shut the fuck and go to sleep." Brian grunted. "You loud motherfucker."

"Fuck you." Logan sneered from his own bed. "Why don't you go smoke a pole."

"Chicken face don't push me tonight."

Logan made an indignant sound. "Fucking chicken face." His voice was barely above a whisper. Brian smiled. "I'll show you goddamn chicken face."

"Are you still talking?"

"I hate you."

"No you don't. If you did you would have already ran your hand right down Sophia's panties just to spite me." Brian snorted. "You're just as sweet as your dad."

"And you're a mouthy fucking dick bag like yours."

"I take that as a compliment." Brian said.

He heard Logan rollover. He knew that neither were really mad at each other. He just couldn't resist fucking with him. Neither could really. It was to east and besides it was this or be forced to hear Ruby rant at him for pissing in the flower bed. Which he thought was stupid because it was goddamn winter and there was a fucking flower in the damn thing! The woman was bat shit. Who the hell was concerned with curb appeal when the world was over? Ruby. Ruby fucking Dixon was worried about flower beds in the middle of the apocalypse.

"You shouldn't." Logan mumbled in his sleep heavy voice. "Being a bag of dicks won't get you anywhere with her."

"Like you'd know Mr. Forever Alone."

Brian grunted at the sudden weight on his chest. His eyes searched the darkness and he growled as Logan's knee pressed into his throat. His air was cutting out and Logan loomed large over him with a triumphant smile. He glared. He couldn't do shit else as his breathing stopped. He held his breath what little he had and tried to knock Logan off his chest.

"You sawed off cocksucker." Logan hissed in his face. "You made her cry earlier."

Brian flinched.

"That's right. Go ahead and let that soak in because you're a piece of shit for acting like that." Logan pushed on his chest and throat more.

He finally let up and Brian gulped in deep breaths. Logan shoved his knee back into him cutting off his air and pressed himself closer. Brian sneered and Logan slapped him in the mouth. He tasted blood and curled his lip even more.

"She asked me why you hated her." Logan stared at him hard. "If you aren't ignoring her then you act like the bully on the playground." He felt Logan's hand trade places with his knee and sucked in another breath quickly. "Quit your goddamn shit before I fucking beat the shit out of you. She's too fucking good for you and your bullshit attitude."

"Fuck you." Brian hissed in a choked and bruised voice.

"No fuck you." Logan barked. "She isn't one of those nasty bitches that gives blow jobs under bleachers. She actually has an IQ above twenty and isn't going to put up with your shit. We aren't the only people in this fucked up world. Eventually we're going to find other people and what do you think she is going to do? IF you keep being fucking mean to her she's going to leave where she isn't wanted."

Brain paled and looked away. "Let me up."

Logan let his throat go but didn't leave. He flopped next to him on his over sized bed. "You really are a dick."

"Yeah I got that the first twenty times you said it today."

"Not so sure about that. I figured if I kept saying it then maybe it'd sink in." Logan snorted.

Brian rubbed his throat. It would be bruised tomorrow. There was no doubt in his mind and he wasn't even worried about. His dad and Daryl would both know it was from Logan. It wouldn't be the first time they'd gotten in a fight. Wouldn't be the last but this time Logan would have no black eye of his own. Maybe he should deck him just to even the score.

"She really cried?"

"You called her an insufferable cunt." Logan deadpanned.

"She was being a bitch." Brian defended. "Every time I turn around she's telling me what I can and can't do. Or she has some cocked up shit about me yet she won't take two seconds to speak to me other than telling me I'm a lecherous pig."

Logan hummed. "Not my fault."

"It fucking is." Brian growled.

"How is me having manners and not leering at her making you be a dick?"

"Don't question me. I'm older than you so you don't get to."

"Oh fuck you Brian it's a fucking week that you're older."

"It counts." Brian laughed.

"Stop changing the subject."

"She hates me. She tells me at least six times a day she does." Brian's voice was low. "Then she will damn near run over to you and thrust whatever bullshit book she's reading in your face."

"She doesn't like me." Logan interrupted. "Before you start that shit...we're friends."

Brian stared up at the ceiling. Dinner was soon and honestly he wasn't sure he wanted to go up there. HE didn't want to deal with his attempts to genuinely be nice to Sophia be thrown in his face. He knew he was a dick. He was raised by fucking Mac Dixon what else did he know? Logan was raised by Daryl and Daryl was as big a dick as his dad but still Carol was head over heels for that man. Yet when he'd tried to be nice to Sophia she accused him of being up to something and told him she hated him. All day long she'd been fucking rude to him and when he snapped back she threw a book at him. So what if he called her a name….telling someone you hate them for being nice to was just as fucking hurtful. Brian just had more pride than to cry like a little fucking girl in front of everyone. He'd lick his wounds in private or maybe jerk off. Jerking off sounding like a better idea at the moment anyways. Well not the part where his dick head cousin was actually laying in the bed by him. No he'd wait till his ass crawled up the stairs he'd just fell down before he whipped his dick out. They were close but not that kind of close. No kissing cousins bullshit.

Logan rolled over and Brian ignored him. "Are you going to eat tonight?"

"No."

Logan shoved himself standing and looked down at him. It was to dark to see anything but he could tell he was serious. He was standing like Daryl in his I'm-pissed-at-you-listen-to-me-or-I'm-going-to-scream-stance. He was just like his fucking dad sometimes.

"If you ask me you're both being assholes to each other." Logan said. "She thinks you don't like her or want her here so she's defensive. Your defensives because you think she hates you. When you both fucking like each other. Jesus fucking Christ smear mud on her shirt and run away like a five year old while you're figuring your shit out to finish the picture."

"Why don't you turn that precise fucking judgement on yourself casanova."

"Blow me Brian." Logan's voice wasn't even bothered. "I know I'm fucked in the head and terrible with girls. We all know that...look at my track record with trying to talk to them. You don't have that excuse you disgusting man whore."

Brian smiled at that and nodded. "You like my stories."

"I find myself questioning how you haven't knocked some poor girl up already or got herpes."

Brian nodded, "How did Merle get by all these years without a kid?"

"You know there are like twenty baby Merle's out there somewhere." Logan laughed. "That's a horrifying thought."

"I bet they run a brothel together. Dixon's Sugar Shack."

"I'm leaving." Logan chuckled.

Brian listened to him walk up the stairs and pulled the pillow over his head. It wasn't ten minutes before he heard someone coming down the steps. He knew this would happen. He wasn't allowed to have peace and quiet. He grunted when the pillow was pulled away.

"There a reason you aren't at the table?" Ruby questioned smiling down at him.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Not hungry."

He felt her tip his chin up and scoff. Her fingers were tracing the rapidly forming bruises on his neck.

"You and Logan fight?"

"He fought. I laid here." Brian smiled up at her.

"You lose the fight in you?" Ruby questioned raising a brow. "I know the men I raised and the boys they fathered aren't ones to lay down and get whipped."

"I didn't lay down to get whipped." Brian shot back.

"Then what is this down here? You moping over a girl." Ruby pursed her lips. "That girl up there is crazy about you and your just crazy. Poor thing has no clue what she's getting into. Much like Carol in that respect and like me when I met Will."

"I don't want to hear sordid details."

"Stop being nasty like your dad." Ruby chastised. "You have two minutes to be out of this bed and up those steps before I put you up those steps."

"I don't want to go."

"I didn't ask if you wanted to." Ruby warned. "Carol spent all day cooking and you aren't going to lay here. It's Thanksgiving now be thankful I'm not breaking my foot off in your rude ass."

"Language." Brian said.

"Boy."

Brian shoved himself standing. He didn't bother grabbing a shirt or putting on his boots. Fine they wanted him they were getting how he was. His throat was hurting, his head was, and now he just wanted to throw a tantrum. He stormed up stairs with a smug Ruby behind him. HE walked into the kitchen and ignored Logan and his dad. He walked over to Daryl where he was leaned against the counter. He was watching out the window. When he looked out he was surprised to see snow starting to fall. This was weird. It never snow here. He couldn't remember it ever happening in his living memory.

"Thought you went to bed." Daryl's voice was low and quiet.

Brian nodded. "I was forced to get up."

"My boy do that to your throat?"

"Yes."

Daryl hummed and looked him over. "You okay?"

"No." Brian's voice was hoarse.

Daryl looked at him and then at his dad. Mac stood in one fluid motion and was next to them instantly. He felt eyes on him and ignored it. He was boxed in mostly by his dad now and he was blocking everyone else.

"What's wrong?"

"I really just want to go to sleep." Brian's voice was still rough.

"Is this about that shit from earlier?" Daryl said.

"The fight between you and Sophia?" Mac pushed.

Brian stared at his uncle and dad. Both looked so much alike that most of the time it was hard to tell who was who unless you truly knew them. He couldn't imagine being Carol and having his dad fuck with her like he knew he did.

"Please."

Mac stared at him and nodded slowly. Brian blew out a breath and started to leave. He felt an iron like grip close around his wrist. "You will apologize for that shit you pulled earlier. It might not be tonight but it better be tomorrow."

Brian stared at his dad and swallowed. Mac's eyes were bright and held a warning he knew better than to challenge. Any man would have known to shut up and agree. SO that's what he done. He agreed. Mac let him go and his eyes shot to Daryl. His brow was raised and then he winked at him. Daryl's eyes went to the table and Brian looked without thinking. Sophia was blushing violently and kept looking up through her bangs at him. When Brian looked back at him Daryl was giving him a knowing look that was too much like Logan's from earlier.

"You and your son are both smug assholes who can eat a dick." Brian sneered to low for Ruby's overly language correcting ass to hear.

Daryl crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "Are we? I hadn't noticed."

"You…." Brian glared. "Leave me alone."

Daryl barked out a laugh and nodded. "Think you sleep on it and what he said."

"Logan told you?" Brian felt scandalized.

"Yes." Daryl deadpanned. "Did you think he wouldn't tell me about damn near choking you to death and ripping your ass?"

"Well.."

"Idiot." Daryl snapped. "Get your head out of your ass before that girl takes it off for you."

"That what Carol done to you?"

"Yes." Daryl deadpanned again.

Mac laughed loudly and started choking on his water. Daryl slapped him on the back and Brian took the chance to escape from both older men's taunting eyes. He was tired. He mentally drained and just didn't want to think about his fucked up feelings. He'd never liked someone before. Want his dick sucked- sure. Catching feelings? Fuck no. That was like willingly catching herpes or cancer—it was just bad. He didn't like getting hurt and he'd seen men he respected torn to the ground by heartless women; he didn't want that to happen to himself. Besides he had Carol and Ruby fuck the rest.


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks for the birthday wishes!**

Carol watched as Logan sulked for the third day straight. It was honestly getting to be more sad than it'd been funny. She tried to convince Daryl he needed to talk to him but Daryl refused. She wasn't sure why he was even refusing! These men were bullheaded. He said some crap that Logan would come to him if he wanted his opinion but otherwise would only make him mad. At first she'd got mad at his refusal but then realized it was true. Logan was a mirror of his father and she'd learn the hard way just the thing Daryl was saying.

Still watching Logan sulk was draining. He was like a kicked puppy and she just wanted to hug him. Brian was just as bad. His throat was bruised badly and when she'd asked him what happen he'd scowled and clammed up. Neither Mac nor Daryl seemed concerned at the ice wall being built between their sons. They found it amusing! Of all things, amusing, and why she just didn't get it.

"Sweetheart you're going to stare a hole through that boy and still come no closer to what is upsetting him." Ruby sighed. "He's like his father that way. Whatever fight he had with Brian will pass. It always does. That's what brothers do. They fight, beat the crap out of each other, but will hurt anyone who dares hurt one of them."

"Don't you worry about them fighting like that? Look at Brian's throat."

"I've seen worse on that boy from a girl he insulted in school once. Don't forget that Liz also stabbed Logan with a fork the other day. I don't see you lamenting that wound."

"He won't even show that to me." Carol laughed.

Ruby grinned at her and shrugged, "I imagine not. I seen right where she sunk that fork into him at and he'd have to strip bare in front of you."

"Shit." Carol's hand covered her mouth and she laughed. "I didn't realize she hit him that high."

"I think she was aiming for something else." Ruby shrugged.

Carol's eyes widened and she looked over at the boys. Brian threw something and it hit Logan in the side of the face. He snapped awake and glowered. Surprisingly it was Sophia who was scowling at Brian and lecturing him. She had his wrist like you'd see a mom grab a kids and was shaking her head. Brian was looking at her like he wanted to choke her.

"So are you going to admit you have some weird kink about choking yourself out as you jerk off ?"

Brian stiffened so dramatically that Liz actually looked to Logan to see why he looked like he was being electrocuted. Logan was wide eyed and red faced. He just stared at her like she grew a second head. When Liz looked at Sophia the girl actually smiled at Liz pleasantly and then waved her hand over across the room. Carol watched as Liz's eyes found her and Ruby. Her face drained of color but her smile was rueful. Ruby looked at the girl for a second before turning to Carol.

"I can't." She shook her head. "I already raised three boys. This round is on you. You're the mom now."

Carol watched as the woman walked out. Carol caught her at the door and smiled at her. "So since you aren't going to be a mom in this moment." She waggled her brows, "Does that mean if we over hear your sons talking about something like this you'll play mother to them then."

"Hardly." Ruby scoffed. "You have an idea how perverted teenage boys are?"

Carol smiled at her and shrugged. "It can't be that bad."

"You have no idea." She looked over Carol's shoulder and smiled. "Though I'll warn you Mac Jr. and Daryl Jr. will likely give you grand kids sooner rather than later."

"You shut your communist fucking mouth." Mac's voice was loud.

Carol watched him lift Ruby off the ground and the woman laugh. "Be a good son and go save your son from that situation in there."

"How bad is it?"

"She asked him if he was into choking himself while masturbating." Carol said.

Mac put Ruby on the ground and smiled. "Oh no. I think I want to see him work his way out of that one. Neither of those girls know that those two are fighting, much less what about."

Mac shoved his mom back into the kitchen and she glowered at him. "You aren't too old for me to whip."

He raised his hand to his chest and feigned looking offended. "If you want to his one of your kids go hit Merle for talking Daryl into going exploring."

Carol turned and stared at Mac, "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, "Oh no woman you aren't boxing me in. Talk to your husband."

Carol huffed at him and walked out of the room. She was anxious about Daryl being gone. She knew that if he did go out there that Logan was going to be hard to deal with while he was gone. Liz likely would be now as well. She didn't relish the thought of trying to calm both kids. Not to mention herself. Anything could go wrong out there and they weren't exactly sure who was around. Carol steeled herself for facing him.

Carol found Daryl and Merle at the wood pile. Daryl was swinging the ax as Merle talked at him. He was always talking but Merle didn't really say a lot. She wasn't sure if it was a nervous habit he'd gotten as a child or he really was just that damned mouthy.

Daryl looked over when Merle said something and she could see him tracking her every movement. He grabbed another piece of wood and split it before his eyes came back to her. She could see him reading her face for her mood and he grimaced. Her only thought was you damn right. Merle was still talking to him and Daryl shot his brother a withering glare.

"I already told you." Merle snapped. "Whether you like it or not it has to be done."

Carol stopped next to them and bent grabbing Daryl's water. She thrust it at him. It was cold out here and even his breaths were fogging but he was sweating. He was going to get sick if he didn't come in soon and let himself cool off. Carol glared at Merle.

"There a problem sugar tits?"

Carol pursed her lips. "What are you scheming?"

"I'm not scheming shit." Merle said. "I told my brother that we need to start checking around here and getting all the supplies there is to be had."

"Before someone else comes through and takes it all." Daryl finished.

Carol nodded. Both men were watching her but she met Daryl's eyes. He was waiting on her thoughts. She could see it in his eyes. She'd been mad earlier thinking that they were planning something without telling her and she had every right to be mad. Though now she could see that Merle cornered him and sprung it on him. Mac had just walked away and told her as it was happening.

"I agree."

Merle whooped and his arm fell over her shoulders. "See, your wife even agrees, tonight we'll make a list of every place around here. Even the old fucks that lived around here."

"Peachy." Daryl muttered seconds before the sound of the ax meeting wood split the air. "Kids don't go."

"I don't have any beast so that's on you to deal with." Merle said with a mocking edge in his voice.

He walked away humming a song that Carol was pretty sure was about pussy. He was rather disgusting. Daryl swiped at his face again and Carol caught the handle of the ax.

"Your son and Brian are still ready to fight."

"Logan choked him out on his bed and kept him pinned in place long enough that he was blacking out." Daryl stared at her. "He isn't a little kid Carol. I'd be pissed off if I was Brian too."

"What were they fighting over?"

Daryl snorted and started walking with her. Carol couldn't help but watch the way the sweat was sliding down the column of his throat. He was beautiful even when he was filthy. It amazed her that the dirtier he was the more she wanted him. Even now the warm smell of his sweat and sawdust on him had her nearly panting.

"Both are stupid as fuck." Daryl shook his head. "Both said shit about the girls that the other didn't like. Brian made Sophia cry and Logan got pissed off. Fuck Liz stabbed Logan...it's a fucking mess."

Carol pulled the door open before he could and pushed him down the hall. Daryl stopped though and jerked her around in front of him. His chin was on her shoulder, his cheek pressed against her, and his hands were on her hips holding her against him. He jerked his chin in the direction of the living room and Carol followed his eyes.

Logan was sprawled over the couch on his back. He was asleep and now had a black eye. Brian's knuckles were busted and he was glaring at his cousin. It wasn't the black eye or busted knuckle that Daryl stopped her for and Carol knew it. Mac was in the room with them and was likely the one who broke it up. It was that Liz was on the armrest of the couch with her feet on Logan's shoulders keeping her braced in place. He was lying midway down the length of the couch with the rest of his legs falling over the other armrest. Liz was sleeping soundly propped up like that and braced between Logan and the wall. That was odd enough since Liz and Logan got along better but not nearly like you'd think for two people who liked each other. Carol grinned seeing her and Daryl in the way the two fought and danced around each other.

It was Sophia that stuck out. She was sitting indian style with a book in her lap and reading steadily. It was something they'd all seen her do near non stop if she was learning about guns, fighting, and helping someone. It was that she using Logan's stomach as her seat. She was rest right on his torso and didn't seem a bit bothered about her seating arrangement. Brian on the other hand was bothered in enough for everyone. Carol studied the scene a little more and Mac looked up at her. He stood though and walked to Daryl.

He leaned into the door frame and elbowed Carol. "When are you going to admit it makes you hot under the collar that me and him are basically twins?"

Carol looked Mac over lazily and then raised a brow. "Somehow I doubt you have everything he does."

Mac scowled and Daryl buried his face in her neck to keep from laughing so loud. His breath was warm and had her thighs pressing together. She felt his teeth trace along her pulse the second it started jumping.

"I can show you physical proof right now if you want it." His hands dropped to his belt and he started unbuckling it.

"Why is Sophia reading on Logan while he's sleeping?"

"She's guarding him." Mac snorted.

Carol stared over at the scene and sure enough it was clear Brian was still ready for a fight.

"Neither of those two know why they're so mad and they got involved. I don't know what Logan said but Brian shoved him and punched him. Before I could get up Liz had already slapped Brian and Sophia was in front of Logan." He shook his head. "I remember us fighting worse than these two but I don't remember any girls tryin to get between us."

"They weren't that stupid." Daryl laughed.

"No I would have just swung over their shoulder." Mac nodded. "I know my son and he will too."

"Should we tell the girls why they're fighting?"

"Fuck no." Both men said in unison.

"Shouldn't we make Sophia get off him?" Carol asked.

Mac looked in there and raised a brow. "I said something to her earlier and she threatened to slap me. I actually think she thought I was Brian and she paled when she seen me. She hasn't looked up since. I thought I was to comical to make her move before you seen it."

"Does Logan knows she's there? Or Liz?" Daryl questioned.

"No." Mac sighed. "Both fell asleep quickly. Liz isn't sleeping for shit and neither is Logan now that he has to sleep with one eye open."

"If they keep this up we're separating their rooms." Daryl looked them over.

He stepped away from Carol and into the room. He whistled loudly and Logan jerked awake. When he set up it shoved Sophia into his lap and she clung to his shoulders to keep balanced. Logan was looking around wildly and hadn't even noticed that Sophia was in his lap. Liz was blinking owlishly up at Daryl and Brian seemed ready to scream.

"Sophia, get a different seat." Daryl his the amusement in his voice well.

Sophia flushed violently and scrambled quickly off Logan. Logan's face didn't eve redden. He just looked at her and then fell back lazily on the couch and laid back down. Liz's feet were back where they'd been and he scowled at her. She grinned and he just huffed but made no move to make her move her feet. Carol raised a brow at Logan and he beamed at her. He rolled off the couch clumsily and avoided Brian. He threw his arm over her shoulder and beamed.

Carol leaned into him, "I think you better stop your fighting." She whispered.

"Why? It passes the time."

"HE's going to separate your rooms."

"NO." Logan's voice was loud.

He gave her pleading eyes and Brian shot up standing. Seeing Logan distressed had Brian suddenly becoming anxious. Carol looked between them and watched as Brian paced while Daryl talked to both girls. Mac was with him and both men had looked over but otherwise done nothing. Carol decided to test her idea and push the boys. She'd seen Daryl and his brothers fight horribly. On the road here and when they got here but they'd always had each others backs. The second one seemed upset or distressed the other was like a dog with a bone. They were always going to have each others backs and she could see that in the boys. Brian was worried for Logan and wanted to know what was wrong but his pride wouldn't let him approach.

"He's already said it'd done." Carol chastised. "I warned you both. You both keep starting stupid little fights. You know he likes Sophia so you intentionally do things you know will make him mad because you're mad at him. Well then he turns it around and does the same to you. Now you have a black eye and he has a bruised throat and busted knuckles."

"Carol don't let him." Logan pleaded grabbing her by the shoulders and bending to meet her eyes. "Please mom."

Carol felt her throat close up. His voice was torn and she watched as Brian heard his last plea. He cracked and paced over to them. Logan spun to him immediately and told him what she'd said. Brian shot her a wild eyed look.

"Fuck that."

"Excuse me?" Carol questioned.

"Good job get her mad at us so she isn't on my side." Logan growled.

"Boys." Carol hissed catching both of them by the front of their shirts and jerking them forward. "The next one of you who starts the fight best pray that your dads get to you first because believe you me I will FINISH it."

"Mom?" Both boys said in unison sounding much younger.

"Stop acting like five year olds and you won't be treated like one. Stop playground flirting. If you like he tell her and stop hitting each other."

Logan flushed violently and nodded looking down at his bare feet. He swallowed. "I can't."

"You can and you will." Carol ordered.

Logan looked up at her and frowned. "I'm not my dad Carol and she isn't you. I'm not that lucky."

Carol watched as Brian stiffened. She already knew out of the two boys Logan's confidence with girls was bad but Brian seemed even more startled. He looked at his cousin and pursed his lips. He seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Okay fine you got a deal. I'll stop trying to break his jaw."

"I'll stop trying to smother him."

"Good." Carol smiled and patted their cheeks. "If either of you go back on your word to me then you'll regret it till this day is no longer in living memory for you or those girls."

Both boys blanched. Daryl walked over and eyed both of them. Logan looked up at his dad and gave him a look she couldn't read. Daryl nodded and Logan hugged her before slipping away. Brian regarded her.

"You know he wasn't so bad with girls in school." He rubbed his throat. "Then again I'm not sure he actually like the ones he talked to."

Carol snorted and he smiled at her and waggled his brows. "Stop, I don't want to hear whatever you have to say."

"He was more concerned with getting his dick wet and getting drunk. Takes after his dad…..he got lucky and no Mary got ahold of him and got knocked up though. I guess that's one thing he don't have in common with his dad."

"My god." Carol snorted. "You have no shame."

"I really don't." He grinned. "I'm telling Liz he wants to fuck her."

"Brian you know it's more than just that!" Carol shrieked trying to grab him. He danced out of her reach. "Brian Dixon!"

"Carol Dixon!" He called back. "No but she wants to fuck him too."

Carol made an indignant noise and looked up and Brian threw himself onto the couch between both girls. He jerked Sophia into his side and Liz. He made sure that if Carol grabbed him she'd have to drag the girls with him. Which both would ask her what she was doing and defeat the purpose. She glowered at her and Brian leaned over to Liz. His eyes were on her the entire time and he started whispering.

"Whatever he's up to you won't win." Mac laughed behind her. "I raised him so I know it's futile."

Carol scowled. "Your son is a pervert."

"So is every man Carol. They just have the common decency to act like neutered dogs. I raised a straight shooter."

Carol huffed and walked away. She didn't look back the three kids and Mac disappeared looking for his brothers to start planning. Carol walked to the bedroom and found Logan knocked out asleep on the bed. She could see Daryl's belt and boots. The sound of the shower told her he was in the bathroom and she shut the bedroom door. Logan just rolled over and got more comfortable.

When Daryl came out he was in clean jeans and drying his hair. He looked at the bed and then her. "What did you say to him?"

"Told him to stop fighting."

Daryl hummed and then nodded. "It worked. He'll not start the fight so long as they don't hit him first."

"Good."

Daryl grinned at her and threw his towel on Logan. Logan grumbled but didn't wake up. Daryl left him there and pulled her with him. She went with ease and breathed in deeply as the smell of him fresh from the shower and warm had her insides heating more. She turned catching him off guard and pulled him to her. His mouth crashed into her and he was kissing her roughly and starting to back her into the den. Carol wanted more than anything to lock him in here with her but they could both hear his brothers looking for him.

He pulled away from her his breath coming faster and she smiled. "Later."

He didn't say anything but let her go the same time both his brothers came in the room. They looked at them and Merle smiled. He waggled his brows and flipped his tongue at her. Carol flipped him off and he winked. She just shook her head and he laughed. They already had a map out and pointing things out. If Daryl went out there this time she wasn't staying back here and playing housewife. She was going. She was going to be by his side regardless of what he thought. If he got hurt or needed help she would be there. You didn't get to pick and choose and she'd be damned if she let him walk out there without her.


	50. Chapter 50

Daryl traced his finger along the property lines for a few of the houses. Merle was following every move and nodding along with him. Mac on the other hand was scowling. He wasn't happy about this. He kept saying they were going to start finding trouble. Daryl didn't disagree. Something in the pit of his stomach was telling him that there was something coming. He was going to talk to Carol about having things put together in case they had to leave in a hurry. Having things that if they did have to leave in a hurry already together would be a matter of life and death.

"Daryl I'm telling you if we start going too far out then we get over into the-" Mac stopped mid sentence and pursed his lips. "I think if people are out there they are going to be more trouble than they're worth."

"Most of them." Merle laughed. "You should have seen that first group we ran into. There was this dumb ass cop in it, Shane, he had the hots for Carol."

"You kill him?" Mac questioned.

Daryl bristled, "No."

"No he just beat the shit out of him. Carol clawed him like a pissy little cat once." Merle guffawed.

Daryl snorted remembering both his son and Merle telling him about Carol doing that. Mac nodded and Merle started telling him all about the group. Daryl wasn't sure what happened to them and really wasn't interested. They didn't give two shits when he'd turned up missing and he didn't care if they were okay. He had other priorities that came before them.

"Daryl?"

All three men looked over as Ruby stepped into the room. She had a frown on her face. She was already dressed for bed and had her glasses pushed up in her hair. She looked frazzled though and Daryl pushed away from the table. Ruby came more into the room and then looked at the other two. Both got the hint and left. Daryl watched with a brow raised. Any time his mother ever looked like this it didn't bode well for him and that made his stomach churn.

"I know you're old enough to take care of yourself and that you have been for years." Ruby started and caught his hand. She patted the top as she held onto it with her other. "But I worry."

Daryl wasn't sure where this was coming from. He studied her and she didn't seem outright upset and he knew that if she was his mother didn't care to say something. Ruby pulled him to the door and shut it before pushing him to take a seat. She took one next to him and Daryl watched as she adjusted her robe over her night clothes.

"You love Carol."

He felt his face heat up but she wasn't asking him a question. She wasn't even looking at him. No, his mother was speaking aloud to herself. He leaned back and waited.

"I know you do." Ruby smiled and looked at him. "You look at her the same way your father always looked at me. The way my dad looked at my mother."

"Have you been waiting all these years to say something like that to me?"

Ruby gave him a sly smile but shook her head. Her blonde hair that was starting to grey spilled around her face framing it. He chuckled at her and knew she was only half telling the truth. The woman hated every girl who looked at her sons way. No one was ever good enough. He hadn't expected her to take to Carol like she did. He also wasn't surprised when Carol wasn't scared of his mother like every girl who knew the woman. Maybe that was it though because he'd actually heard Carol put his mother in her place and tell her to mind her own business.

"She's going out there with you tomorrow isn't she? I know she is because there isn't a way I could let Will walk out there without me if he were here." Ruby sighed and it sounded forlorn. "She loves you too you know, she loves your son, and she's a good _mother_."

Daryl felt his throat tighten. Any time his father was ever brought up it did. Hearing his mother talk about him though always bothered him. She never recovered from the sudden death of William Dixon. None of them had. He was a great man that sometimes when Brian would smile or Logan laughed he seen his father in them. Hearing her now talking about him when the world was so terrible just made him miss him that much more. It made him remember the sound of sirens in the distance and the smell of leaking gas. The feeling of his seat belt biting into his chest and holding him in place even as he struggled to breathe. It was a lot to take in because he'd drowned those thoughts out for a long time with drinking and he'd not thought about that night at all.

"I'm just...I'm worried about her being out there. I know she's strong. Anyone who ever meets that woman knows she is." Ruby met his eyes. "But I know you have sex."

Daryl's eyes widened and his face reddened. He stared at his mother like she had a second head. "I'm not sixteen."

"No your not." Ruby smiled at him and laughed. "You are a man though and I feel it necessary as your mother to ask you if there is a chance she could be pregnant?"

Daryl stared ahead and his eyes locked onto a bottle of whiskey on the bookshelf. How long had that bottle set there? It was the bottle Merle bought him when Logan turned one year old. It'd been there that long unopened. Now he felt like tipping it back. Why hadn't he thought about Carol's chance of getting pregnant? She hadn't said anything and he knew that was no excuse for the situation they could be in. It didn't work like that and if Carol was pregnant this was just as much his fault. He swallowed thickly and tried to listen to what his mother was saying but it was no use. It was like the sound dropped out of the world. He could see her talking but not hear.

"Daryl?"

He looked back down and Ruby was looking at him in concern.

"Want me to get you something to drink?"

Daryl shook his head, "No." His voice was hoarse.

"If she is then you shouldn't worry so much. You're a great father and always have been."

"The world fucking ended." Daryl bristled. "The world ended and if I got her pregnant it's a goddamn death sentence."

"Hardly." Ruby shook her head, "Women have been giving birth for longer than they had hospitals. If it comes to that we'll manage."

Daryl couldn't help it but to get mad at her blase' attitude. He glared ahead and forced himself to not look at her. She hadn't been like this when Mary was pregnant. No she slapped him. She'd slapped the fuck out of him while he'd been hungover. That was the first time he'd caused his mother to cry. It was something he hadn't forgotten and it pained him to know that while she'd cried he heard her say his father's name. Now though she looked serene but just a little frazzled. She almost looked fucking eager. As if there wasn't enough kids running around here already.

"Why haven't you slapped me yet?"

Ruby startled him by laughing. He looked over then and her hand cupped his face. "Oh honey..." She laughed again, "You're a married man now. I can't go around slapping you for getting your wife pregnant; not I'll leave that to her."

Daryl stared at her hard. Everyone kept saying that. Carol was his wife. That he was her husband. They didn't even say it in a joking manner anymore. It was like it was understood and that anything other than this was just a lie not to be accepted. He'd heard Logan and Brian both talking about wedding rings the other day and he'd stared at them until they shut up. It didn't bother him. It long since stopped. He was use to Merle doing shit to him when he wasn't there to defend himself. He just hadn't expected Logan to go along with Merle putting Daryl up on the auction block for Carol to swoop in on when he'd been in Atlanta. Yet they did and now even she grinned at him when they said things in front of them.

"I'm not really married to her and you know it." He kept his voice quiet.

"Yeah well she's not a nasty whore like Mary that will likely do drugs and hurt the baby either, is she?" Ruby snapped. "That woman in there loves you, loves your son, and your horrible brothers who give her crap constantly. She's taken Brian in like her own and even those girls. You couldn't ask for a better hearted person Daryl."

"You aren't getting what I'm saying." He said.

"No I am. I'm not upset Daryl because you aren't a kid having a kid."

"The world ended."

"No, it didn't. We're still here."

He looked over at her and shook his head. He stood feeling sick to his stomach now. There was no point in freaking out though. None. He couldn't do shit until he knew for sure if she was. Thankfully they were going out tomorrow and he'd make sure to grab a pregnancy test even if she said she didn't need it. He knew now that Ruby was frazzled at the thought of Carol being out there and potentially pregnant. He was more worried about Carol maiming him for trying to leave her behind. It'd do no good. She would go herself and just hunt him down. No, he'd take her and keep her attached to his fucking hip.

He opened the door and walked into his bedroom. He didn't say shit to either of his brothers who were waiting on him outside the room. He didn't look at his mom. He walked in his room, shut the door, stripped on his way to the bathroom and stood in scalding hot water. It burned and distracted him from the pain that was starting behind his eyes. He had a migraine coming and wasn't that just fucking great.

"Daryl?"

Carol's voice was soft. He heard the door creak open about the time he finally cut the water off. He hadn't even looked over to see if Logan was asleep on the bed. Daryl stepped out and Carol handed him a towel. Her face was concerned and he dried off quickly.

"Logan just left. He woke up when you came in the room." Carol answered his unasked question. "Didn't you hear him talk to you?"

Daryl opened his mouth to answer her but his throat decided to strangle him so he shook his head instead. Carol gave him a worried look but smiled at him instead of asking what was wrong right then. Daryl nodded at her and walked into his room. Carol was right behind him. She crawled on the bed and he took her in as he dressed. She was in his shirt from earlier before he'd gotten nasty from splitting wood. Carol often done that though; getting his shirts he'd just pulled off and sleeping in them. He ignored the burning in his chest and the tightening in his groin when he noticed she only had on panties with the shirt.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Daryl crawled into the bed and flipped the light off. "Yes."

"Well that's a lie." Carol laughed and crawled on him. He grunted as her weight settled onto his groin. "Did something happen?"

Daryl could faintly see her in the pale light coming in. Her eyes were bright and fixed on him. "Carol are you able to have kids?"

Carol stilled on him and for once that overwhelming heat that was pressed to his cock from her straddling him didn't have him wanting to throw her down and fuck her. He instead watched her. Carol was looking up and out the window. Her finger was tracing his sternum though.

"Is that something you want?"

Daryl stared at her hard. "That isn't answer to my question."

Carol smiled down at him. "I'm not barren if that's what you're asking but I don't have high chances of having a kid either." When he just stared at her Carol shrugged. "My mom had trouble getting pregnant with me and like her mother before her. It runs in our family. My doctor warned me of the same thing. Told me I would likely never have a child of my own unless I adopted."

Daryl swallowed and stared up at her. How many times had they had sex? He was fucking sure. Goddamn. He wasn't keeping count but now he felt like he should have been. He also felt like shit for bringing something up that was clearly a sore spot for her.

"I was engaged to be married once." Carol leaned down over him. Her chest pressed into his. "He was...nice at first. It was around the time that my doctor told me how much trouble I would have. I told him. He had a right to know since we were getting married."

Carol's voice was tight and Daryl wanted her to stop talking. His hands landed on her thighs and he pulled her up his body more. Carol straightened out her body slightly on his and more of her weight pressed into his groin. He ignored the rush of heat that went through him at the contact. It wasn't the time or place for him to be thinking about the shit he was.

"I got pregnant. It was a miracle and even my doctor said so. He warned me to be extra careful and was giving me all these rules to follow since it'd be a chance pregnancy. " Carol's voice was off. "I told him and I thought he'd be happy. He was so upset when I told him what my doctor said about my chances." He watched as she studied his face and traced his jaw. "You're a good man Daryl. An amazing father and your so good with the girls. I'd love to have met you years ago."

"You tell me at least six times a day I'm an asshole."

"You are." Carol laughed and laid her head in the crook of his neck. "I broke the engagement off when he hit me and knocked me down. I lost the baby. I made sure I was on birth control after that and that any man who I slept with wore condoms."

Daryl tensed and his arms came up around her. He couldn't imagine being told that Mary had miscarried his son. A pain the likes of which he'd never known burned in his chest and his arms tightened even more on him.

"I'm sorry." His voice was hoarse and he knew his words couldn't do shit for the pain that she likely felt. It was a physical ache to take away the pain that she'd carried for years.

"Don't apologize for what he done." Carol rubbed her face against his rough jaw and exhaled. "He was a monster and I should have seen it sooner. It's in the past."

Daryl stared ahead his fingers tracing patters on her sides where his arms were locked around her. Carol sounded like a cat purring and he fought smiling. SHe was stronger than people gave her credit for, stronger than he even though. He would have likely killed Mary if she'd done something to hurt his son like that. He would have snapped then easily and even now if that woman hurt his son he knew he'd lose it. It made him glad he'd sent her away.

"So no, the chances of me being pregnant aren't high. Never were." Carol smiled. "I was a lot younger then, I had that to my advantage, and Daryl I'll be honest with you." She pushed herself up. Her forehead was pressed to his and her lips barely brushed his with each word she said. "If I do come up pregnant with your child I wouldn't regret it."

Her mouth pressed into his before he could respond and she sunk her hand into his hair. He groaned as she deepened the kiss. When she pulled back her face was bright and her lips bruised.

"I just regret that we weren't together sooner."


	51. Chapter 51

**My charger is messing up so I'm not sure if I'll be able to post for a while. I'm going to try of course but said charger might not co-operate. Hope everyone has a great weekend and happy Fourth of July. Be safe everyone.**

Carol woke up feeling over heated and smiled. Daryl was laying almost completely on top of her breathing deeply. Despite his sleeping position Carol slid her hand down to her stomach. It was flat and smooth against her hand and she let out a breath. Carol never considered the option of kids. Even when she'd been pregnant briefly it wasn't something she let herself really feel. Her doctors were very adamant from an early age with her about her chances. In the grand scheme of things she accepted that she wasn't meant to be a mother.

Meeting Logan was as painful as it was wonderful. He was the son she never got to really have. He looked at her with wide eyes so full of love and joy at times that it made her heart clench. She might not have given birth to him but she'd felt an immediate connection with him. It wasn't that he saved her, though she was thankful, it was him. Meeting his dad blind sided her because as much as she'd like to disagree with her own heart and mind, who were teaming up against her, it was the same with him. Sure they fought bad at first and she did attempt to kill him that one time but she loved him with a fierce determination that could be lethal to anyone who dared to threaten him or Logan.

She found herself extending that out to his brothers and nephews. Even his mother who had a sly smile more than half the time like she knew the worlds biggest secret. Merle inherited that smile. The girls also were something that blindsided her. They didn't bond with her as fast and Carol got the sense that women had never really been nice to them. She could understand they were weary but they loved the Dixon brothers fiercely. Logan and Brian were something else entirely to them and it'd become a game of cat and mouse the adults liked to set back and make bets on.

It seemed like since she'd met Logan Dixon she'd been blindsided non stop. It happened again last night with Daryl. She never thought to explain to him her dilemma with kids. It didn't seem important at the time. The dead were trying to kill them after all but he'd thought about it. He was a father already and like she knew in her heart he wasn't scared. He wasn't scared of the thought of a kid because he'd done it before but it scared her. She'd never raised a baby. She'd never been a mother to an infant. She never had these responsibilities and it terrified her but she had Daryl.

Now though that it was out in the open it was all her mind could focus on. Was she pregnant? Doubtful. Severely doubtful. Even she knew that with her issues and stress things didn't look good. She wasn't going to hope for kids because things were so fucked up now days but if it happened at least she knew that she had a man who would love that kid. That kid would have a brother that would love it and protect it. It would have more family than she grew up with.

Daryl moved slightly against her but he didn't open his eyes. She smiled and lifted her hand to his hair running her fingers through his darkening hair. Her eyes widened when his own hand fell over hers on her stomach where she'd been tracing patterns in though. He stilled her hand and cracked his eyes open.

"Are you worried?"

Carol chewed her lip at his question. It was clear by the rasp of his voice and the look in his eyes he'd been awake for a while. How long she wasn't sure but long enough to know that she'd been lost in thought and what about.

"I'm not sure." Carol looked down at him meeting his eyes.

He held her eyes and tried to move. Carol moved quick and he let her pull him where she wanted him. He was looking down at her with his brow raised. She smiled up at him as his hair fell forward and made him seem more boyish. It was a comical thought to her as the warmth of his bare skin met her won and she used her leg to pull him tighter against her body.

Daryl's eyes darkened and he dropped further over her body and his chest pressed her into the bed. He braced himself on his forearms and Carol brought her legs up around his hips. With a shift of his hips and Carol's eager hand he was pushing into her. Carol's breath hitched and she locked one of her arms around his neck. His forehead pressed into hers and she made no move to rush him.

The pressure building in her was nothing compared to the emotions she could see swirling in his eyes. His breathing was ragged like he'd ran a marathon but the pace was slow and dizzying. Carol wanted to beg him to move faster, harder, deeper but she wanted this just as much. The rough scrape of his beard against her sensitive skin made her moan low in her throat and she turned her head kissing the side of his neck as he mirrored her and done the same.

He'd told her he loved her. She wasn't sure how many women heard that from him but something was telling her that it was significant. It wasn't the usual crap men fed women. No, that same voice was telling her that she was the only woman that Daryl let close. The only woman that got this side of him. It made her greedy and possessive.

"I love you." Carol cried out locking her arms around him tightly.

He jerked back and looked down at her. His breathing was picking up and Carol smiled shyly up at him. Her face flushed at her words and the raw look in his eyes. He studied her face like he was seeing her for the first time and she whined in her throat wanting him to start moving again.

And move he did. He picked his pace up and it wasn't long before both of them were panting and sweat soaked. Carol clung to him as she fell over the precipice. He wasn't far behind her. Each warm rush of his release and jerk of his body with hers had her heart clenching. No she wouldn't regret a kid with this man because like him she'd never loved another.

He kissed her as he pulled out of her and Carol deepened it. He let her but soon was pulling her up with him. He traced her jaw with his thumb and then smiled at her. It was crooked and disarming.

"Just so you know..." He looked at her through his mussed up sex hair and lashes, "My mom thinks your pregnant."

Carol paled and stared at him. Ruby hated Mary. She hated that woman probably as much as Daryl did. If not more. Carol tensed and Daryl stood. He started jerking clothes on all the while avoiding looking at her. He had a small smile on his face.

"Are you going to hide in here or get dressed?"

"Hide." Carol said.

Daryl barked out a laugh. "Holy shit you're scared of her."

"I am not scared of your mother Daryl Dixon." Carol hissed standing and cocking her hip out. The effect was lost since she was still naked.

His eyes raked over her and he grinned. "We're leaving in an hour Carol. You have to leave this room to get out there."

Carol chewed her lip. "Is she mad at the thought?"

Daryl looked up then and met her eyes. "No. She was worried for your safety about today."

Carol pursed her lips. "I'm not a doll."

"I know you don't want to be coddled but she will worry despite what you say or do. Even if your not pregnant she's going to worry. She's going to worry just like she will for me and my brothers, for our kids and those girls. She loves you."

Carol sucked in a breath and he pulled her to him. He looked down at her and pushed her hair back. "Get dressed." He kissed her chastely. "I love you, Carol- stop being a pussy."


	52. Chapter 52

Carol watched as Logan and Daryl argued. It was making everyone anxious. It wasn't really that they didn't but heads but it was rare to hear Logan yell at his dad. It was even more rare to see Daryl snarled right back and jerk him out of the room. They were far away but the anger was crackling in the air like electricity and their voices were carrying. Logan was furious at the thought of being left behind. More than furious and it was starting to weigh on everyone. It was easy to see that the time that Daryl was in Atlanta affected Logan and a severe way. He didn't talk about it and if he did Carol wasn't sure what to really say. Sure she could try to comfort him but he'd been cursed early with the knowledge that his dad almost died. He'd almost lost him and now he was clinging to him- life and death.

"FUCK YOU!" Logan's voice roared through the house.

Merle tensed and looked over. He didn't say anything as he got up and left the room. Mac wasn't far behind or Brian. Carol chewed her lip watching them. Merle paused at the door and met her eyes.

"What the fuck are you standing there for?" Merle barked. "Get your ass in there and calm your boys."

Carol shot out of the room after holding herself back from doing just that for near and hour. Mac, Merle, and Brian didn't follow but instead finished getting the vehicles ready for a run. Liz and Sophia were upset but much more mature about their reactions. Liz though did call Daryl a dirty communist. She wasn't sure what that was about but Daryl snorted. That was mere seconds before fireworks went off in the form of Logan Dixon's temper.

"Logan." Daryl's voice was low.

Carol pushed the door open and ignored the two irritated looks she received. Both men were tense and squared off. Logan looked ashen and Daryl looked ready to blow his top. It was easy to see that both were refusing to back down. It didn't surprise her that Logan was reacting so strongly. When Daryl left to go get his mother and brother Logan had damn near paced the floor to ruin.

"Carol we need a minute then we can go." Daryl's voice was downright frigid.

Logan flinched from the coldness in his tone and Carol felt the need to shield him. It should be irrational. It was irrational because she'd barely known this kid any time at all but that didn't mean anything to her. She'd always felt like something was missing in her life. Like a she wasn't whole. She knew why when she met these two. Daryl completed her but Logan was something else. He was the kid she was meant to have but never got to. If she'd met Daryl before Ed then maybe but that wasn't in the cards for her. So she got her kid sixteen years late but she got him all the same.

Carol stepped over to them and partially in front of Logan. "Is it necessary to have a screaming match?"

Logan shifted behind her and she felt him brush against her. It was subtle but obvious that he was leaning into her for the strength he didn't have to face his dad. Carol felt tears prick her eyes even more at the thought of Logan and grit her teeth. It was stupid the anger she felt at Daryl. He had every right to want to keep his son here and safe. It was smart but it was causing Logan such distress that she was scared he'd do something stupid without him here.

"Daryl I barely kept him in these fences when you left last time." Carol said.

She met his eyes demanding that he listen. The anger simmering there startled her. She was challenging him over his child. His. Logan was Daryl's. She'd never done this. She'd never dreamed of doing this before. Sure give her opinion but to openly fight him over Logan? It was laughable. No one in his family dared to do such a thing.

"Do you honestly think that Ruby, Brian, and the girls will keep him here? They'll have to tie him down."

Logan tensed abruptly behind her. "Carol's going?" His voice was acidic. "Why did no one fucking tell me that she was going?"

Daryl didn't look away from either of them. Logan was standing by her side now, his shoulder pressed into hers, and his stance was defensive. He was sprawling for a fight.

"Did you fucking forget what _happened_ to Liz out there!" Logan barked.

Carol's eyes widened at that. Logan was on a roll and she knew that he was edging close to the line. What happened to Liz bothered Daryl immensely. He didn't say shit to anyone because that wasn't Daryl. She knew him though and knew that he'd had horrible dreams after it happened. He'd told her when Liz came to him about it. He never said what they talked about but she knew that till the day he died it'd bother Daryl that she got hurt on his watch. Logan was ripping, rending, and digging into wounds that Daryl himself would never let scab over to heal.

"No." Daryl's voice was dead.

"Then why the fuck do you think it'd be safe for Carol to go!" Logan snarled. "If you can't keep Liz safe then _I don't trust you with my goddamn mom_."

Carol's hand shot to Logan's wrist and her nails bit into him. Daryl didn't say a word. He stared at Logan in a way that made Carol's heart thunder. It made bile rise in her throat. It made her want a time turner to go back before she opened her mouth. To just say she would stay with him. It made her wish that the wounded look hidden under the layers of Daryl's eyes wasn't there.

He rolled his shoulders slightly but otherwise said nothing. His face never changed. It was too calm. To collected and practiced. This was a man use to burying years of hurt under a mask to never burden someone else with his hurt. She wanted to wrap him up and hide him away. She wanted to scream at Logan that he was insensitive and she wanted to scream at Daryl.

He turned and walked away. Daryl just walked away and she heard more than seen Logan's chest heave. Daryl stopped at the door but didn't look back. "Carol make sure your bags ready to go and Logan get yours. We leave as soon as you're both ready."

Both watched him go and the silence was deafening. Carol sucked in a breath and Logan exhaled roughly. Both were trying to get their breath and Carol couldn't look at Logan. The sting of his words to his father were to open, to fresh, and the smell of the blood in the air was making her stomach churn more than usual.

Carol released his wrist and he grappled for hers roughly. Carol paused and he made a distressed noise in his throat. "I I...I.."

"Get ready Logan." Carol said.

She needed to get to Daryl. She wanted to talk to him before he could get out there and distance himself further from everything. Daryl was more stressed today than he'd been any other day she'd seen him. Not only was she going with him and he was supposed to be away from his son where anything could go wrong but she was supposed to find out if she was pregnant today. It was all weighing on him and for Logan to have screamed that he didn't trust Daryl to keep her safe or any of them was shattering. She couldn't imagine the hurt that the man felt.

When she got to the living room Liz was staring heavily out the windows. She was worried about them leaving. She wanted to go as well but all three men refused. Carol adamantly agreed. Mac had told both girls that until they could fight, disarm, and use a weapon like their own kids they'd not be going anywhere. Liz had bristled but Sophia just smiled at the man serenely causing Brian and Logan both to snort.

Carol stepped outside and watched Daryl hot box a cigarette as both Merle and Mac talked at him. That was exactly what they were doing too because Daryl was checked out completely. His eyes were distant and he made no attempt to even pretend to listen. Merle seemed to notice and shot her a worried look. He left Mac and met her halfway.

"What the fuck is happening?"

"Logan's going." Carol kept her voice low.

"What the fuck for?"

Carol swallowed. "It was a bad fight Merle. It was that or me staying."

Merle studied her, "Is there something else going on?"

"No." Carol shook her head. She wasn't ready to talk about the possibility of her being pregnant. "Just a bad fight between them. Things were said that shouldn't have been."

Merle swore under his breath, "You gotta get his head out of the clouds before we leave or I'm calling this for today. He gets out there that distracted he'd going to get killed."

Carol patted his chest but Merle pulled her into his. His arms wrapped around her and the warmth that surrounded her made her eyes burn. He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"You're a bad liar Carol." Merle's voice was low. "Work on your poker face."

The door opened and Logan stepped out. He was quiet. He was the type of quiet that made people dance on a razor's edge. Daryl didn't even look at him. Instead Daryl threw the keys to Merle and he climbed into the back seat. Merle let her go and caught the keys with ease. Logan flinched. Carol slipped away and climbed in beside Daryl. Mac was beside her eyeing his brother and Logan got up front with Merle.

Daryl didn't move or talk the entire way. Logan was trying to laugh and joke with Merle but it was stilted. Carol slid her hand over into Daryl's lap and caught his hand tangling their fingers. She leaned her head against his shoulder and shifted closer to him. Mac elbowed her more and sprawled out lazily. Carol snorted at him and he winked lewdly. He had her pressed into Daryl, almost in his lap, and before long Mac was sleeping like the dead.

"How can he do that?" Logan looked back at him.

Carol felt bad when he looked towards his dad but Daryl was studiously staring out the window. She could almost taste the festering of the wound he now carried. Her grip tightened on his hand and he squeezed it back but otherwise was silent. Logan gave up and turned. Merle leaned forward and cut the music on.

Taking the chance she had as Logan and Merle howled with the music. Leaning more into Daryl Carol's lips brushed ear. He looked down at her and she smiled. Not moving Carol cleared her throat.

"I trust you." Her voice was soft and private. "He trust you. We all do Daryl."

He forced a smile for her but it was broken. His eyes were that same lifeless blue that worried her.

"I'm fine Carol."

"No your not and you can't lie to me." Her words were stern. "He's upset and you know he didn't mean it."

"Carol." He forced her name out. His voice was starting to change. "I know what's it's like to be mad at your dad. I get it, I was his age once and I've had many of screaming matches with my own dad."

It didn't matter what he said. Hearing that your own child didn't trust you had to hurt. She hurt for him. She'd seen the look in his eyes. It was buried under layers of perfectly crafted deceit. He'd learned it over the years and no doubt when he'd been young and lost in drinking. Lost in depression so deep that the only out he seen was lying to himself and lying to his own reflection. If a man could look himself in his own eyes and say he was fine and believe it- that was dangerous. Daryl Dixon could be downright scary if need be. It still didn't hide it from her though and that spoke volumes. She loved him ferociously and to see such raw hurt and pain made her sick.

It was like an electric bolt shot straight through her and she set up straighter. It made sense why his eyes were so dead. Why he was so far off. He'd fought with his dad. He'd fought with him and then Will died. Something told her he'd never got to apologize. It was never resolved and the last thing they'd said to each other were words shouted in anger. She'd never heard much about but knew that Daryl was there when it happened. He was severely depressed afterwards. It was so bad that his brothers and Ruby were considering forcing him into rehab for drinking. He was a complete mess.

Hearing Logan scream and yell at him that he couldn't keep them safe and that he was going to get killed. It was to close to home for Daryl. He didn't want to fight with Logan and then something happen. He could potentially have another kid on the way. He wouldn't just be failing one of them but both in his eyes. He didn't want them to lose him like he'd lost his dad. Logan tore open more than just one wound but a decades old one that was breaking her heart.

"We're going to be okay." Carol assured. "All of us." Carol stressed her words.

He hummed but didn't say anything. Carol pressed closer to him and felt his grip tighten on her hand when she tried to drag his hand to her. He was resisting her and she smiled at his futile attempt. She won after a second and she felt his breathing hitch when she pressed his hand to her stomach. Her jacket was hanging open and forward shielding what she was doing if anyone was to look. His hand was on her bare stomach and she felt his fingers flex there.

"That's dirty, Carol." Daryl growled.

"You have to get your shit together." Carol's voice was sharp and low. "You're a good man. You're an amazing _father_." Her hand pressed him further into her stomach. Her heart was pounding. "He's young but he could be a big brother soon. He needs you, I need you, Mac, Merle, Liz, Sophia, and Ruby need you."

He nodded jerkily. It wasn't enough.

"This." Pressing his hand tighter to her stomach. "This kid will need you." His eyes snapped up to hers. "Get your head in the game Dixon because you don't get to die today. No one does. We have shit to do."

Daryl gave a half smile that made her heart flutter.

"Wake his ass up we're almost there." Merle interrupted. He turned and glared. "What the fuck are you two whispering about?"

"Just drive Merle." Daryl snapped.

Carol grinned and then shoved Mac awake. He grunted but set up. He glared at her and yawned. "You want to know the best way to wake a man?"

Carol pursed her lips. "I'm sure your brother can tell you I'm well aware already."

"Ew. The fuck!" Logan sneered flushing violently.

"You wanted to come along with us so bad- that means you don't get to complain." Merle laughed.

"If we want to talk about blow jobs we will." Mac chuckled. "Spitters are quitters after all."

Logan looked stricken.

"If they love you they swallow." Merle nodded.

"I'm sure Liz-"

"Stop." Daryl snapped.

Both men chuckled knowingly. It was obvious that they knew Daryl would shut them up but it was enough to have Logan so red faced he looked ready to walk home. Maybe they were torturing him for arguing with his dad. Good. He needed it. Logan grumbled but kept shifting. Daryl was idly dragging a knife under his nails ignoring everyone. Carol grinned and felt proud that the fog he'd been submerged in before was clearing. Everyone else seemed to notice and Merle winked at her. He gave her a look that told her he wasn't dropping whatever she was lying about. Merle was a dog with a bone.


	53. Chapter 53

Logan followed silently as they walked through the pharmacy. He kept shooting looks over to Carol and his dad. Both were talking quietly and broke off from them as his dad followed her. Logan wanted to follow them but the look he'd seen on his dad's face earlier haunted him. He was a coward so he'd followed Merle instead. He wasn't sure where Mac went but didn't much ask. He surprisingly wasn't worried about someone coming up on his uncle and catching him unaware. If someone made the mistake of grabbing ahold of him then they would suffer losing said limb.

His uncles and dad were formidable men. Vicious and bloodthirsty when it came to family. There wasn't anything they wouldn't do for the people they cared about. Fight tooth and nail without ever considering giving up. That was what it meant to be a Dixon. It meant giving your all and having each others backs no matter what. He knew this. He grew up in the shadow of a man who was the strongest person he'd ever met and he could only ever dream of being half as good as him.

It hurt him to think that the look he'd seen in his dad's eyes was caused by him. It felt like someone was digging into his chest with a shovel with full intent of hollowing him out. Right now he'd let them. He felt so small. He felt like a piece of shit. He wanted his dad to yell at him. To scream. To get that hurt off his chest because he deserved it. He'd yelled at him in anger with intention of making him mad but never to hurt him the way he did. He talked to him the way Mary deserved to be spoken to not his father. Watching his face shut down and his dad's eyes mask away any thoughts was like watching a brick wall being erected right in front of him with no hope of ever getting through.

The second those words left his mouth he wanted to reach out and grab them back. He wanted to stop the horrible churning in his stomach. He wanted to cry. He was sixteen years old and he wanted to curl up in a ball and cry like the fucking kid that he was. He'd hurt the person who never turned his back on him and would have given his life without a goddamn thought. He'd spit in his fucking face.

"Where the fuck is your head at?" Merle snarled. "This is why you should have stayed home." Logan flinched and met his eyes. Merle swore. "What the fuck happened? I leave you two the fuck alone for a minute and you both look like someone shot Carol."

Logan wanted to laugh at his use of Carol instead of a dog. Goddamn that would be horrible. He was sure that if something was to happen to that woman that him and his dad both would have basically eat a bullet. Sure they'd be alive but they wouldn't be living. She completed them. She was that missing piece. Carol was their beating heart.

"I fucked up." Logan's voice was hoarse. He looked over where he knew his dad and Carol were. "I really fucked it this time."

"Well I know for a fact you haven't knocked Liz up yet so what the fuck have you done?" Merle questioned while flipping through a rack of magazines. "It can't be that bad."

"I told him I didn't trust him to keep anyone alive." Logan winced. Hearing it aloud again was being drenched in gas and lighting himself on fire.

Merle dropped the magazine and wheeled on him so fast that Logan didn't have time to react. He had his shirt and drug him towards him. Merle was in his face a seething furnace of roiling anger. It caused Logan's muscles to lock up and his chest tighten stopping his breath. Merle's breathing was rough and his nostrils flared like he was about to breathe fire.

"Tell me you're fucking joking." Merle demanded.

Logan blinked at him and was only able to shake his head.

"Are you fucking stupid!" Merle snarled. "Goddamn. And I bet that he didn't say a goddamn thing to you did he? No I know he didn't. You and him are you goddamn dad's made over."

Merle released his shirt and Logan stumbled. "I didn't mean it."

"That don't make shit right and you fucking know it." Merle's voice was was the sharp edge of a knife as it cuts you without you ever realizing your bleeding til you see the blood. "What the fuck would you do if those were your last words?"

Logan felt his eyes burn. He swiped at his face in anger and sneered at Merle. "it won't be!"

"You don't get to fucking pick and choose. Sometimes shit happens. You think Daryl wanted the last thing between him and Will to be a goddamn fight?" Merle's said.

Logan tensed. "No."

"You walk your fucking ass over there." Merle ordered. "I got shit to do without dealing with your teenage angst. You need to jerk off more or some shit, goddamn Daryl Dixon Jr."

"Fuck you Merle. You disgusting asshat."

" _Go._ " Merle snapped.

Logan stormed away. Each step was causing his muscles to tense. Merle's words like being force fed acid. He knew that his own dad seen his dad die but he never knew they'd been fighting at the time. He felt like shit right now. He really just wanted to go home and sleep- to forget this shit storm happened. God. What if Carol thought he was horrible now and didn't want to be close to him? What if she thought he was so bad and decided he wasn't worth the effort like Mary did. Then she'd only want his dad just like that woman.

He stalled in his steps hearing Carol's low laughter. "If you scowl one more time Daryl I swear I'm going to hit you."

"You hit me regardless." His voice was bored.

"Do I? I hadn't noticed."

"Clearly." His dad snarked.

Logan smiled listening to them. It was odd hearing someone give his dad shit without it being his uncles. He'd seen Carol and him together but never just them without realizing someone was around. He wasn't naive enough to think set around playing cards but he knew that she'd gotten past his walls with more than her womanly wiles. He'd seen many of women try and throw pussy at his dad and get rebuffed. No, Carol got her claws into him without ever spreading her thighs and for that Logan loved her all the more. He knew her feelings were genuine. He was absolute in his resolve about how his dad felt about her as well.

"How quick do you think Ruby will start?"

He heard his dad laugh quietly. "As soon as you step through those gates."

"Really?" Carol made an indignant noise.

"Yes. She already cornered me lastnight and this morning." 

What the hell were they talking about? Logan stepped around the corner and Carol turned her head looking at him. His dad didn't lift his head to look his way. He was squatted down rifling through the shelves. Logan swallowed and Carol offered him a gentle smile. It was the same one she reserved for his dad and him. The very same. He tried to smile but felt his eyes start to burn again. He ducked his head and walked closer.

Daryl was quickly filling up the bags they had. It was obvious that they'd been working while she gave his dad shit. They had several already full. He stood with her watching around them quietly. When his dad stood he waited to see if he was going to say anything but he was stone faced and quiet. It wasn't hurt or anger in his face. It was the lack of anything. Nothing was there. It was worse than if he'd yelled at him. He could take his dad's anger, he could take his disappointment but to think that he'd hurt the man was like a poison.

"Merle disappear on you?"

"No." Logan scowled. "We had a disagreement."

Carol leaned into his side and her hand carded through his hair absently. He wasn't even sure she was aware of doing it. He watched as his dad tensed suddenly. He tilted his head and his knife was out so fast that Logan wasn't even sure which he'd pulled. Mac jumped out seconds later attempting to startle Daryl and got a knife pressed against his throat while simultaneously being shoved into the wall. Logan's eyes widened. He hadn't even heard his uncle coming up on them.

Mac smiled widely. "One day I'll be able to sneak up on you."

Daryl whipped the knife away and it disappeared from view. "No."

Logan watched as Mac swiped the faint line of blood off his own throat. "One day."

"You've been trying since we were kids. Give up."

"No." Mac sneered. "Carol are these ready to be taken out?"

"Yes." Carol grinned at them.

Mac snatched them up and waggled his brows when he was bent in front of her. Logan flushed violently at the scene. Mac being on his knees in front of her while leering bothered him. He wanted to hit him. He shifted and pushed her behind him slightly.

Mac guffawed. "Don't worry Logan. I'm not planning on climbing that summit if your dad has already planted his flag pole."

"You ever realize how fucking unnecessary everything you say is?" Daryl snapped.

"I'm a gem."

"No you're a crass bastard." Daryl said.

"Po-tay-toe po-tah-toe" Mac shrugged.

Things were quiet after that. It was bothering Logan more and more that his dad was angry with him. He knew that if Brian was to say something like that to Mac that his dad would have slapped him upside the head. He was pretty sure that Mac should have been facing a murder charge if things hadn't turned to shit. The man didn't fuck around when it came to his family. His dad never told him for sure if Mac had actually killed someone but one look at the man told you that he'd had blood on his hands long before all this shit storm made landfall. Same with Merle. The military bloodied his hands and sometimes he thought he seen that same kind of blood his uncles had on their hands there but he knew they were good men.

"Catch."

Logan looked up and yelped when he was hit in the face with a box. Merle was looking at him with wide excited eyes. Logan grappled with the box and looked at his hands when he managed to keep it from hitting the ground. His face turned a violent shade of cherry-red.

"What's that?" Carol questioned looking at his hands.

Logan panicked and slung the box. Unfortunately it hit his dad in the back. He watched in horror as the man turned and looked at him. He looked for a second before squatting and picking up the box. Merle looked even more excited. Logan wanted to die. He hated everyone and was thinking of tipping the shelf to fall over on the smug asshole.

"Ribbed for her pleasure." Daryl's voice was completely monotone.

"Figured he could use all the help he could get." Merle deadpanned.

Logan stared in horror at his dad. He waited on the usual when the man would scowl at Merle and shut him up. Usually Merle saved this treatment for his dad. He glared at Merle and he gave him a vindictive look and he glowered. He was doing this for how Logan acted. Logan looked back over at his dad and his eyes widened when he slung them back at him. He flushed refusing to look at Carol next to him. He held them like they were on fire and he was scared it was going to engulf him.

"It's condoms Logan not a bomb." His dad's amused voice forced his eyes up.

He swallowed and suddenly Carol's loud barking laughter had him scowling.

"Don't be a fool wrap your tool." Merle interrupted.

"The right selection is to protect your erection." Daryl snorted tossing another box at Logan.

"Cover your skin before you break her in." Merle said.

"If not going to wrap it, go home and whack it." Mac said coming out of nowhere.

"If you slip between her thighs, be sure to condomize" Merle said.

"Don't make a mistake. Muzzle your snake." Mac waggled his brows.

"Sex is cleaner with a packaged wiener." Daryl said.

"Don't be a dummy, cum on her tummy." Merle laughed.

"My god." Carol said.

"Even if she's eager, protect her beaver." Mac said.

"Do you all have no shame!" Carol laughed.

"They don't." Logan winced.

"Wrap it in foil before you check her oil." Daryl started laughing.

Logan watched the wide smile on his face even if it was at his expense. His uncles didn't care regardless but his dad wasn't one to give him shit usually like this in front of someone. Alone, sure he didn't care to say shit but usually he told them to shut up. His dad was throwing him to the wolves!

"House your hose then curl her toes." Merle grinned.

"Is this what you all like to do? Set around and think of dick jokes?"

"Yes." Mac and Merle said. His dad shrugged. "We're men Carol."

"Okay! Just stop." Carol laughed.

Mac and Merle walked over to Daryl. Both were laughing like a bunch of jackasses.

"Slip it on before you slip it in." Daryl muttered ignoring the look Carol sent him and elbowing his brothers.

Logan snorted despite how embarrassed he was. He looked down realizing he was still holding the condoms and dropped them like he'd been burned. Three sets of eyes turned to him and he realized Mac was gone again.

"They won't do you any good on the goddamn ground." Merle warned. "I'm pretty sure Daryl don't want to be a grandpa already."

"For fucks sake I'm not fucking anyone!" Logan barked.

"Yet." Merle laughed. "You're a Dixon boy. You ain't fooling anyone, least of all your damn dad."

Logan looked over at his dad and Daryl arched a brow. He watched as Carol shifted behind Daryl clearly up to something. He tried to see what she was doing but Daryl shifted blocking her. It was subtle but he knew something was going on. He looked around the aisle trying to figure out what the hell she could be doing but was lost. He was so fucking ready to leave here. It was obvious both Merle and Mac were oblivious to whatever Carol was doing. Either they were in the know or had no idea. Something told him that it was the latter.

"You just going to leave those there?" Merle laughed. "You seemed flustered."

"He is." Mac appeared.

"Just like his dad at this age." Merle ribbed.

"Nah, Daryl would have kept the condoms."

"No he didn't." Merle laughed. "How the fuck you think Logan got here. He hates condoms."

"Every man hates condoms." Mac deadpanned.

"Says the man who got his ass in the same boat."

"Not the same boat. I was sober when I was being stupid."

"I'm standing right here." Daryl snapped.

"We know. It makes it more fun to talk shit about you in front of you." Merle said.

Logan watched in interest as Carol caught Daryl's wrist. He turned looking over his shoulder. He nodded at her and walked away. He was her shadow. She had a list in her hand and Logan chewed his lip. He didn't remember a set list of things they needed. Was he missing something?

"Are we supposed to be looking for specific shit or something?" Logan jerked his head at Carol who was looking over the list.

Mac and Merle both looked at her. Both men just shrugged. "It's shit all the fire breathing women made." Mac warned. "Let her have at it. I don't feel like deciphering which tampons or pads they wanted."

Logan jerked back and glared. "Are we done here then after she's done?"

"Yeah, we're going to check a few places around here. Scout the area a little." Merle said.

Logan chewed his lip. His anxiety climbed every second Carol and his dad were out of his sight. Merle nudged him towards the front of the store. Mac was walking with him and elbowed him. Logan hit him back and got a laugh as a reaction. Sometimes being around Mac was like having an older Brian there.

Carol came trotting towards them. Daryl wasn't far behind her and Logan tried to catch his eye but instead Carol caught his. Logan studied her and he was trying to figure out what the look there was. He knew that Carol wasn't mad at him. He knew the second his dad left and she stayed there. It wasn't long that she was in there but her eyes told him she wasn't mad. But the look in her eyes now made him think that she knew something he didn't. That her and his dad both did. That they were up to something. It made him restless. If he'd just kept his mouth shut then both of them would have been in a better mood and maybe not look so anxious. Why did he have to open his stupid fucking mouth? He was a real piece of shit.

Carol came up next to him and he threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into his side. Carol smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his waist. She was rhythmically patting his side as she hummed. It was soothing and he let it calm his nerves. His dad was walking next to them his stride long and eating the ground. He had the bag Carol was filling last and both of their own packs. He raised a brow but Carol just grinned at him winking.

"You catch more bees with honey than vinegar, remember that Logan." Carol stage whispered.

His dad shot her a withering glare over his shoulder clearly having heard. Carol's smile turned full mouth and beaming. His dad lip twitched as he fought a smile He shook his head and looked back forward.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

Carol leaned up pecking his cheek as her other hand cupped his jaw. "Maybe I should tell Liz that and not you, you are a sweetheart after all."

"I hate all of you." Logan grumbled.

"No you don't." Carol cooed.

"You're as bad as them!" Logan hissed.

"I didn't berate you with horrible dick jokes and throw boxes of condoms on you. Speaking of which you did pack those right? Because you don't need to be getting a sixteen year old pregnant. Neither your or Brian do."

"Your fucking my dad..." Logan said with a air of annoyance and embarrassment. "did you pack you all fucking condoms?"

Carol laughed loudly but otherwise ignored him. Merle didn't though and goddamn he wished he would.

"Told you. Your dad hates condoms." He deadpanned.

He watched as his dad looked over almost violently. He was pretty sure that he heard his neck crack and the look cut through Merle. Something was there….just in his eyes. It was in the way his dad looked over at Carol and she just smiled back at him.

"Why the fuck do you know so much about it." Logan sneered trying to get away. Where he thought he was going to go was stupid because they were getting in the vehicle.

Merle waggled his brows at him but Logan ignored him refusing to give him a chance to say shit. Instead he climbed in the back with Carol. Carol drug his dad in the back with them and yawned. He watched as she leaned into Daryl's side and forced his arm up and the drug it down over her chest. She was using his as a pillow. His dad didn't even bat an eye. He was otherwise lost in thought. Logan pulled her legs up in his lap and Carol sprawled more over his dad and he smiled. He could almost imagine what it'd been like to have her growing up. Seeing them both watching television like this. Both falling asleep together. Being on road trips and her teasing his dad. Maybe she could have thawed his dad at the thought of kids. He could have had a little brother then. He had Brian but it'd be different to have a little brother like his uncles had his dad. He could see the way they watched over Daryl despite him being capable. He just wanted that feeling he knew he'd never got because he'd never really had a mom. He wanted that. He was sick for it. Carol was that chance and he'd been terrified when his dad said she was coming out here that it'd be torn away before it was ever cemented. He didn't think he could watch the heartbreak he knew that his dad would feel on top of his own. They loved her. His entire family loved this woman.


	54. Chapter 54

Daryl kept himself alert for any and everything. He kept Carol and Logan close to him. Both neither really trying to distance themselves as it was. He understood why Mac and Merle wanted to take on vehicle but at the same time he thought it was fucking stupid. If something happened to one they would have had a backup without having to hot wire and pack gas. It made sense. It was just that his brothers were adamant about absolutely _no splitting up_ while actually traveling. He got it but at the same time they were just being bullheaded.

"Daryl where exactly is this? We aren't seeing anything around here and we're hours from the house." Carol's voice was soft, barely carrying to him.

He looked at her and watched as Logan studied the woods at the side of the road. Merle and Mac already drove a bit down an alternate route. There was a traffic jam that they were currently working through. Daryl and Logan both moving cars from the road as Mac and Merle worked a bit more down the road and maybe they'd find a way around this fucking mess. For all their we shouldn't split up the motherfuckers were quick to go together when it came to pushing cars in the cold. Assholes.

"Well if this hadn't been here then we could have already been to a town. It's small so most likely ignored thinking that bigger places would have better pickings."

"Bigger pickings and more walkers." Logan sneered.

Daryl nodded and scanned the cars. The smell of death already faded as far as decay but some scents lingered. It wasn't something easily forgotten and the amount of life he could see that was lost here would stain this place for years to come. He scowled and ignored the car seat in the car that he was searching quickly. They were gathering quite a bit but that didn't meat he wanted to think about dead babies. It turned his stomach. It made his chest burn and it made him anxious thinking about the pregnancy test Carol had yet to take. He was seriously thinking about making her take it right now because he wasn't sure he could take looking at that bloodied car seat and think of what could happen to her. The suspense was starting to make his head hurt and something well in his chest that felt like a heart attack.

"You okay?" Logan's voice was right next to him.

Daryl jerked sharply and looked over at his son. How long had he stared at that personal hell of a backseat? Too fucking long. To long and it was already eating away at his insides like cancer. Spreading and infecting every piece of his sanity. He needed air. He needed to get the fuck away from that goddamn car seat. The bloodied little bear that was in it looking at him with it's beaded eyes like this was his fault. Logan was staring at him and then leaned down to look into the car. He faltered seeing the bloodied car seat. He stood quickly to his full height again and Daryl shut the door. He walked away from the car but knew Logan was following him. Carol was just ahead and turned at the sound of their boots. She smiled over her shoulder before going back to what she'd been doing.

Logan was still following him and he walked quicker. Maybe he'd leave him alone and go to Carol. He wouldn't be surprised. Logan was like Carol's shadow. Of course why wouldn't he be? He didn't trust Daryl to keep her safe and since saying that he'd become attached to her hip. Daryl tried to ignore it but it fucking stung. It burned into him like a fucking brand that his own child didn't trust him. Not some trivial bullshit either. He didn't trust him with his life or anyone else's. Fuck, what was he going to say if Carol was pregnant? Logan was likely to throw a fucking tantrum and talk shit about how now he'd really killed her.

He felt bile rise in his throat and his steps faltered. That car seat flashing through his eyes. He weaved through the cars trying to get further away from both Carol and Logan before he threw up. He doubled over and his stomach rolled. Hands braced on his knees he heaved and grimaced when he heard Logan coming around the cars.

" _Dad_." Logan's voice was quiet. "Please talk to me."

Daryl stomach heaved again and Logan stepped around the last car. He felt Logan move next to him and could almost taste the boys panic. It tore at him hearing his son pleading for him to talk but if he opened his mouth he wasn't sure what the hell was going to come out. He was close to fucking having a panic attack and needed to calm down.

"The fuck! Are you okay? Do you need me to get mom?" Logan's voice was panicked. "Oh my god! You're dying aren't you! You're dying! DYING!"

Daryl looked up at him but couldn't talk as his stomach rolled again. Heaving more of his breakfast up. He braced himself again the cool metal of the SUV next to him. Logan was flailing around him, hands fluttering over his back, and his steps like he was prancing.

"Boys!" Carol's voice rang out more like music.

"MOM!" Logan screamed. "DAD'S DYING!"

Daryl groaned and glared at his son. Carol's steps were thundering towards them. Carol careened a car and almost skidded on her knees to them. Her eyes were wide and terrified. She jerked Logan back and his son stumbled. Carol was there immediately and forced his face upwards. He felt his shirt ripped open and jacket stripped from him.

"Are you bit?" Her voice was calm but he could see the terror shining in her eyes.

Daryl shook his head and swiped at his mouth. He forced himself to breathe through his nausea and his panic. That goddamn car seat was going to haunt him till the day he died.

"Daryl." Carol's hands were thoroughly searching his torso and arms. "Daryl answer right now!"

"I'm fine." his voice was hoarse.

Carol met his eyes and frowned. She was trying to pull his shirt back together but she'd torn it and now the buttons were gone. His shirt was hanging off him like a joke and his jacket was limp in Logan's hand. He didn't even care and forced himself to look away from both of them. He cleared his throat and took the water she was offering him.

"Do you want to set down?"

"No."

Logan scuffed his boot. "You aren't dying are you?"

Daryl shook his head and looked over at him. There was panic in his son's face still and it made Daryl's throat spasm. Logan looked like he was drowning.

"You can't die." Logan's voice was hoarse. "I know what it done to you. I know. You hide it but I know you and I can't lose you with us fighting. I can't lose you period."

Logan slammed into Daryl causing him to fall hard against the SUV and the cold of the metal door made him hiss through his teeth. Carol was staring wide eyed at them as Logan wrapped his arms around him. Daryl mirrored him and hugged him tightly. He'd known the second Logan started yelling that he was dying what his son was thinking. It'd made him feel his own slight panic but other than that he was fine. Sure he'd damn near had a panic attack thinking about another kid but it wasn't that he didn't or would reject his kid. No, it was the fear that like Logan said he wouldn't be able to keep that kid safe.

Carol was suddenly pressed against them both. Both men brought an arm around her damn near dragging her between them. Carol muffled a laugh against his throat. He shivered but otherwise tried to use the warmth of both of them alive to calm himself down. Carol's nails were digging into his back and Logan's grip was painful but it was welcome.

When they finally both let him go he let out a breath. He was jerking his clothes to rights but Carol was watching him. His movements were jerky. A dead give away that he was upset. She raised a brow waiting. He grit his teeth refusing to talk about that goddamn car seat.

"Daryl." Carol started and chewed her lip before shaking her head. "Is this about what we talked about and what your mom said? Are you upset with me?"

He looked at her sharply and scowled. "You know I'm not mad at you. I was there too Carol."

She waved her hand at his words to swipe them away. "You're a man Daryl. No one expects a man to think about things like that when everything's said and done."

"I don't know what fucking men you've known Carol but I'm not them. Stop thinking that I am." Daryl snapped. "I'm not fucking mad at you."

"Well you sound mad."

"Not at you." Daryl said.

Carol nodded sagely. "Then is it Logan?"

"No." Daryl said.

"Your mother?"

"No."

"Brothers?"

"No."

"Brian?" Carol pursed her lips. "The girls?"

"No, Carol, drop it."

Carol stared at him hard. "I will not just drop it Daryl as you say. You don't just react like that over nothing. Something is clearly bothering you and I want to know what."

"Drop it."

"No." Carol hissed. She caught his wrist and jerked him around as he tried to move. "You don't get to scare me and Logan like that and not tell me what had you so upset."

Daryl glared at her and Carol's lip curled at him. She looked like a perfect impersonation of a fucking lion. If she'd had a tail it'd be flipping and jerking in warning. Her nails would be extended and her eyes would be glowing with that light as she sighted her prey. He was fucked.

"I..." Daryl swallowed and looked for Logan. He was at a truck not to far but not close enough to hear. It was obvious he'd put distance between them so Carol could corner him. No doubt her doing but it was the best he could hope for. "I need to know."

"You said you weren't mad." Carol's voice broke.

He met her eyes and shook his head frantically. "I'm not!" He grabbed her quickly. Her feet left the ground for a second as he spun her and made sure she was close enough for him to talk to without having to raise his voice.

"Not knowing is what's bothering me." He met her eyes and hers were watering. "He said I couldn't protect him, you, the girls- fuck." Daryl rubbed his face roughly as that bloodied car seat that still had the blanket and bear in it went through his mind again. "I just need to know."

Carol nodded and swung her bag around. She smiled at him and swiped at her eyes. "Okay. It's okay Daryl." Her hand cupped his face and she went up on her toes and wrapped her other arm around his neck. Her lips brushed across his jaw, "Give me few minutes and we'll know."


	55. Chapter 55

Carol stared down at the stick in her hands feeling a thunderstorm building in her chest. Daryl's face when she came around the tangled mess of cars was heartbreaking. After Logan screamed that his dad was dying she thought she was dying. It was a severe and visceral reaction and eye opening. She knew she loved him. Known actually- but it was like seeing herself from someone else's eyes. What would it be like to not have him? It'd be terrible. It'd be earth shattering. It'd be made worse by every time she looked at his son. His son who looked like a mirror image of his father. She didn't think she could take that. She knew she couldn't. It'd break her in ways she never knew were possible. God forbid she be pregnant and he'd really been out here dying.

The look he'd given her though after she was sure he hadn't been bitten was enough to make her ache for him. She could understand his need to know. It was eating her alive and she'd been close to sneaking off and taking the test as it was. She wasn't sure she was ready for either answer she was about to get. If she was going to break down she wanted to do it in peace without Daryl watching her. He'd gotten mad but he could deal with it. She needed to know and deal with her own thoughts before telling him. He could comfort Logan's distressed ass for a minute. It'd do them both good.

Looking down at the little sticks she'd used. She didn't trust just one. Licking her lips and bracing herself for what was to come Carol picked up the first little stick. Her heart stuttered and then picked up double time. Rapidly picking up the next one. Over and over she repeated this till all twelve were laying at her feet.

Carol looked up searching for Daryl and found him leaned against a truck with his head tilted back. Logan was talking at him rapidly. It was the first time she'd really seen them talk since Logan yelled at him. It was clear that the tension between them was gone. She knew it'd never stay considering Daryl didn't have it in him to hold a thing against his kid. His brothers sure but not his son or the other kids. He was a softy when it came to kids.

He looked over suddenly like he knew she was looking at him. He raised a brow at her and pushed off the car. Logan stared at her for a second and raised his own brow. He looked just like his dad when he done that and she knew without a shadow of a doubt he was going to follow his dad. Carol looked at Daryl again and swallowed. His stride was one that she thought eat the ground even though he looked like he had more grace to his steps than any dancer she ever seen. It made her body heat even more and she looked down and started kicking the test under the car.

Daryl stepped around the last car separating them and Carol grabbed his wrist immediately. Pulling him roughly she buried her face in his chest and tried to calm her breathing. His arms went around her and he tried to pull her back to look at her face. Carol refused. She wasn't sure what was worse. Being pregnant or not. What would he really want? Would he really want to get saddled with a woman being pregnant while the world was turning to hell around them?

"Carol." Daryl's voice was rough still.

She shook her head against him and felt him huff more than she heard it. His hands slid up her body till they were wrapped around her ribs. She yelped when suddenly she was lifted off the ground and was eye level with him. Her feet dangled and she dropped her arms to her side. No hiding now. Logan's boot falls were getting closer.

"All twelve." Carol met his eyes finally. She couldn't read the look there so she just pushed on. "All twelve were positive"

He swallowed thickly and Carol nudged him with her boot in the leg. Her feet hit the ground but she stepped into him again. She was still trying to wrap her mind around being a mother. They told her that her chances were basically never. That what happened years before was a fluke. Nothing more and never to be repeated. She'd resigned herself to never being a mother. She accepted that Logan was her surrogate. That Brian, Sophia, and Liz were hers even if they never were hers.

"What's wrong? Carol isn't dying now is she?" Logan snorted at his own humor. "What the fuck is going on with the two of you today?"

Carol stiffened against Daryl's chest and breathed deeply. She loved the way he smelled and let it calm her. She was going to be a mom. She was already a mom according to everyone else. Why did the world have to end for her to find Daryl? Carol whined in her throat and his arms came around her and his hand fingers carded through her hair.

"No one's dying."

Logan came closer and she felt Daryl turn more towards him. She was more tucked into his side now. Logan was looking at her when she looked over. He didn't seem worried just confused. He kept looking between them and then scowled.

"Are you two being weird because I was an asshole this morning?"

"No." Daryl snorted. "Being around Brian is making you think the world revolves around you."

"Don't it?" Logan retorted.

Carol tugged on Daryl's arm and he looked down at her. Carol looked at Logan and then back at him. Daryl arched a brow. She wasn't sure when they should tell Logan but something was telling her that if he found out after anyone else he was going to be furious. Daryl studied her face for a second before he quirked his lips. His eyes glinted and then he looked over.

"Carol's pregnant."

Carol gaped and Logan stood completely still. He scarcely looked like he was breathing. He wasn't looking at either of them. Carol felt panic well up in her chest at the thought of Logan being mad about her being pregnant. What if he didn't want a brother or sister?

Carol looked at Daryl but he didn't seem bothered by his sons quietness. Carol inched closer to him and he looked down suddenly. Carol tried to smile but it was forced.

"Are you sure?" Logan questioned still not looking over.

"Yes." Carol nodded.

Logan blew out a breath. "We won't know the sex until the kids here will we."

Daryl moved then. He seemed to be lost in thought. Carol and Logan neither let him get far as they grabbed the things they'd pillaged from the vehicles. Daryl was lost in thought and now Logan kept looking at her stomach. Carol wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't read either of their faces and it was driving her insane. Logan looked at her stomach again and then met her eyes. When Carol pursed her lips a huge smile that was reminiscent of the first time she met him split his face.

"Soooo…what are we thinking on names?"

Carol smiled back at Logan and he bounced on the balls of his feet. He said we. That made her feel a little more reassured. Logan seemed genuinely interested and honestly eager. Had he wanted a brother or little sister before just never said anything? He did hate the women that hit on his father. She knew that. Everyone knew that. Why was she the exception?

"I think it's a bit early for that." Carol grinned back at him and winked.

Daryl looked at them both before he weaved through the vehicles. Carol trailed after him with Logan bringing up the rear. She was having to fight Logan to keep ahold of the few things she was packing. He was huffing at her and Carol glared.

"I'm not an invalid."

"No you're pregnant." Logan deadpanned. "With my little brother or sister so hush and give me the goddamn bags or I'll carry you and them."

Carol glared and tightened her grip on them. She heard Daryl snort. He looked over his shoulder and before she knew what was happening her feet left the ground again. Carol squawked. Logan hoisted her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He picked his pace up and started walking by his dad. Daryl took the bags Logan thrust at him.

"She's going to hit you when she is on her feet again." Daryl warned.

"She won't. She loves me to much."

When they finally got back to where they started Carol was put back on her feet. Logan grinned at her and leaned in kissing her forehead. She glared but fought smiling. He was right. She couldn't be mad or hit him. He kept smiling at her and she looked over at Daryl. He seemed lost in thought and Logan followed her eyes. His smile fell and he chewed his lip.

"I'm a real piece of shit." He muttered.

Daryl looked over sharply.

"You had to have known this morning or lastnight before left to know to get a test. I said all that shit to you and now-"

"Logan." Daryl shook his head. "It's fine."

"No, it'll never be fine. I should have never said that to you. I didn't believe it and just wanted to piss you off."

"I know that."

"I'm sorry." Logan looked down looking distraught.

Carol pulled him into a hug and turned her head against his chest looking over at Daryl. He winked at her. She otherwise had no clue what he was thinking. He might say Logan's words didn't bother him but something set him off today. She wanted to know but knew better than to corner him out here. She wanted him focused. She would talk to him later.

"There's Merle and Mac." Daryl nudged.

Logan lifted his head and set his chin on top of her head. "Do they know?"

"No." Carol warned. "No one besides us. We're going to keep it that way until later."

"Ooooh. I'm in on the secret." Logan chuckled. "I know something they don't knowwww." He chanted.

The vehicle stopped and Mac hopped out. He stared at Carol and Logan for a second but must have decided nothing strange was going on. In truth it wasn't odd to see Logan hugging her. Daryl picked everything up and packed it before Carol could make a grab for anything. Logan tutted at her and grinned.

"Be good _mom_."

The back door swung open and Carol watched as Daryl paused mid step. Someone she didn't know hopped out landing lightly on their feet. Carol tensed and Logan let her go. She stared wide eyed watching Daryl. Where the hell did Merle and Mac find this person? What was going on!


	56. Chapter 56

Daryl was rigid as Mac moved towards him. He trusted his brothers enough not to bring some psycho with them since they more enough crazy for anyone but he still didn't know this person. He kept his eyes on them and waited on an explanation. Without having to say shit Carol stepped closer to him and Logan mirrored her a low growl rumbling in his chest towards his uncles bringing someone. Daryl would have smiled if he wasn't so pissed off.

"Who is this?"

"See funny story-"

"I'm-"

"Stranger things have happened-"

Everyone tried to talk at once at him and he glowered. Mac smiled and shut his mouth as Merle came around the vehicle. Merle didn't have Mac's air of amusement but instead was serious.

"We were looking for a way around this road when we found him walking." Merle said. "Said this interstate has been blocked since the beginning."

"Things got bad fast out there. People panicked."

Daryl looked towards the stranger and felt a muscle in his jaw tick. Of course people fucking panicked! The dead was walking, the military was bombing cities and he thought there wouldn't be mass panic? He looked back at Merle and raised a brow. Merle grinned but he didn't miss the way his brother looked over both his son and Carol to check on them. He could act like an ass all he wanted he was just as attached to Carol as his son was. They both acted like guard dogs with her.

"Did you find a way around?" Carol stepped forward.

"No." Mac shrugged. "We didn't go much further since you were out here. Figured we would come back another day since it was already so late."

Carol nodded at his words and then looked over at the new comer. "Names Carol and these two uncouth men are Daryl and Logan."

"I figured as much ma'am. I've heard enough about them being with these two. Names Shawn."

Carol started to step forward but Logan's hand wrapped around her wrist so fast he barely saw the move. Carol halted her steps and looked at Logan. He was glowering at her heatedly. Carol stared him down but Logan didn't relent like he usually did to that look. It was one he'd seen all the kids backtrack to but not this time. Logan wasn't about to listen and instead shifted his eyes up to Daryl's. Daryl understood that look. It was the same way he looked when they were hunting or walkers were around. It was the same look he'd had after killing that man when Liz had been hurt. He wasn't going to say shit because he honestly understood and he'd caught Carol before Daryl himself had. When Daryl made no move to scold him he straightened his posture and his shoulders went back. He moved closer to her and shifted till he was slightly in front of her. If Shawn didn't already get the memo he was sure that the man did now. Carol was off limits.

Shawn smiled friendly enough and made sure to keep his distance. Merle intervened seeing the tension in both his brother and Logan. Daryl ignored his both brothers inquiring looks. He wasn't going into why Logan was suddenly so protective. He figured they would mostly put it off to Carol taking on the role of mother to his son and the fact that Logan hadn't quite gotten over what happened to Liz. He wasn't opposed to telling them immediately she was pregnant. It didn't bother him in the slightest but he'd let Carol decide. His brothers were a lot to handle on a good day and he knew they were just going to be more annoying now.

"Shawn here was on a run for his family when walkers separated him from his horse." Mac shrugged. "Who the fuck rides a horse around during the end of the world?" Mac chortled.

Shawn looked over at Mac as he laughed, "It doesn't require gas. I was able to salvage a few things but most of my stuff was lost. Walking would have me hiking around fifteen or so miles. Your brothers offered me a ride after we talked a bit."

Daryl nodded his head sharply. Logan let Carol's wrist go and she stepped around him. Carol caught Daryl's wrist and jerked him along with her. Merle and Mac grabbed the bags they'd had and started throwing them into the truck. Logan was right behind Carol. When they got in the truck Carol drug him in right behind her and Logan was in right behind him. She pressed into the door on the other side and demanded his attention. Shawn, Merle, and Mac were still loading the vehicle. It felt good to get out of the sun and off the hot asphalt.

"Can we trust him?" Carol whispered, "What if he's leading us into a trap."

Shoving her arm in behind his she wrapped around it and he could feel her shaking slightly. He leaned towards her and pushed her hair out of her eyes. Carol met his eyes and he noticed she started to calm.

"My brothers are jackasses but they aren't stupid. They wouldn't do shit to put us in danger. They would have killed him before ever letting him close to you, Logan, or me." Daryl's voice was just as low. "If Merle and Mac can trust him so can I."

"Logan growled Daryl."

"I can hear you." Logan snorted.

" _Growled_." Carol deadpanned.

"Father like son." Logan retorted proudly.

Daryl shrugged and leaned his head back with a slight laugh. He couldn't even argue because he did growl at people or grunt. He wasn't much of a talker to most people that weren't his family. He felt his eyes growing heavy but fought sleeping. He really just wanted to get back to the house. He was tired, sweaty and drained. There was a lot to think about and do now that Carol was pregnant. He felt the need to reinforce the fences. Strip the town of all things that they could use or that could make it safer. He was about to become a hoarder but for good reason. His mind was running a mile a minute as he tried to block out the image of that car seat.

The ride to wherever Shawn lived was calm. They didn't have a run in with walkers thankfully and Logan was starting to calm down too. He kept nudging his dad and looking pointedly at Carol's stomach then beaming at him. If Daryl had worries about him being upset over a sibling then it was gone instantly. He looked eager and kept grinning. Carol was sleeping against his chest with her hand tangled with his own. Every time he moved he felt her grip tighten on his own hand and she would nestle closer to him. Mac was in the back with them since Shawn was with them but it was easily rectified when Carol crawled into his lap. She fell asleep rather quickly. Maybe it was for the better because he was sure if she could see what Logan was doing she'd react and then Mac would start questioning her.

"I'm lucky that you all came up on me." Shawn said. "I was skittish at first when I seen both of them but I was raised to believe that people were good and I took a chance."

"That was stupid." Daryl deadpanned. "People aren't good. People are bastard coated bastards with bastard filling."

"As we told you our brother is a peach." Merle barked a laugh.

Shawn looked back at him. He didn't look aggressive, mad, or upset but more amused. He eyed Carol and then Logan before meeting his eyes. "I don't believe that and you shouldn't either."

"Real sourpuss this one." Mac said sagely.

"Is she okay?" Shawn's voice was quiet.

"She's fine." Daryl said.

Shawn nodded but bit his lip and turned back around. He looked back once more but said nothing. He knew Merle was trying to catch his eye in the mirror but ignored it. He wasn't ready to talk to them. He'd wait and do what Carol wanted. If she wanted to wait and tell them she was pregnant then he'd listen but he really felt like they should say something sooner rather than later.

The ride was quiet after that. There was small talk but nothing more that required Daryl to talk. Logan refused to talk. Mac and Merle talked enough for ten rolls of teeth so they set back watching. Logan was enough like him to watch and read people before ever interacting. He prized that in his son and it'd come in handy now days more than ever. If Brian was here he would have likely hit Shawn while Logan sighed heavily at antics. God forbid Liz or Sophia be here. Sophia would be scolding Brian for being brash while Liz threw her own hits with Logan restraining her. It made his head hurt to just think about.

"Turn here and just follow the lane. Let me out to open the gate and then we'll be there." Shawn said.

Merle done as he said and after Shawn climbed back in they watched as a sprawling farm came into view as they came around the bend in the drive. A large farm with pastures full of cattle and massive barn was what greeted them before the large white farmhouse came into view. Daryl shook Carol awake and she yawned and pressed her face into his throat. Mac chuckled and Logan groaned and pushed on her leg.

"Mom wake up." He whined, "Don't...don't do something _weird_ in front of meeee."

Carol turned her head under his chin and looked towards Logan. Logan relaxed and grinned at her.

"I want to thank you again and I'm sure my family would as well." Shawn offered.

Merle parked and the front door swung open. An older man stepped out as Shawn opened the door. Daryl was surprised to see that the older man didn't bother with a weapon. Behind him he was shadowed by three women and a larger man. Shawn waved up to them and the family relaxed. The older man came down the steps towards them as everyone got out of the vehicle. Daryl really didn't want to but Carol made him and Logan was shoving against his back complaining about needing to piss. In the end both of them won out.

The man relaxed further seeing Carol and he smiled at them. "These men saved me out there." Shawn introduced his brothers, "This is their other brother, sister in law and nephew."

"Nice to meet you and it seems I owe you a debt I'm not sure could ever be repaid. Name's Hershel."


	57. Chapter 57

Merle watched the older man take them in. It was an immediate easing of tension in his shoulders when he seen Logan and then Carol. The old man was a goddamn fool. Out of all of them those two could be the most dangerous of all of them. Well- he wasn't sure anymore. Daryl could be a downright monster when it came to his son and now there was Carol. He wasn't sure what the hell happened while they'd been gone but something did. Logan and Daryl were ready to kill Shawn before the man even said a thing. Carol looked like she wasn't a bit surprised when usually she was jumping on to them for acting like cavemen.

"Merle Dixon." Merle inclined his head at the man.

Hershel stepped down his porch and Shawn moved next to him. Merle quickly took in the other man and dismissed him as a threat immediately. The women didn't scare him a bit. They looked terrified of them though.

"Dixon." Hershel smiled. "Any kin to a William Dixon?"

Daryl leaned into the side of the SUV then and Hershel's eyes went straight to him. Merle watched recognition brighten the man's eyes. The last the of his tension left his shoulders. He smiled back at Merle.

"Your his sons." He smiled. "Pardon me for asking but is Ruby doing well?"

Merle chuckled. "Yes, she's fine."

Hershel let out a breath. "That's good to hear. I knew your father when he was younger. Would you all like to come in and rest?"

Merle looked to his brothers. Carol was with Daryl and Logan was watching the tree line opposite of Daryl's line of sight. Mac was cautiously watching behind where Daryl would have been able to see. They were keeping their flank covered and understandably didn't trust strangers. Not after the last experience they'd had. Something told Merle though that this old man and his family weren't a threat.

Logan nudged his dad. "I have to pisssss."

Daryl snorted and Carol elbowed him. Daryl caught her arm and drug her closer to him and said something in her ear. Carol sighed and nodded. Merle looked at Mac and he raised a brow. Both wanted to know what was going on.

"Yeah, they'd be good before we need to head out."

Hershel smiled. "We were just getting ready to have supper. You're all welcome to stay for dinner."

Merle lead them in behind Hershel. Once they were in Logan started shifting and Carol caught his hand. She walked with him towards one of them women. Logan was avoiding looking at them but Carol smiled politely.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if we use your bathroom?"

"OH my! Sure!" The woman gasped, "How rude of us. It's just down the hall to the right."

Carol nudged Logan and he took off. The woman laughed and smiled at her when Logan disappeared. Merle kept his eye on the hall waiting on Logan to come back. It wasn't but just a minute and then Logan was with his dad again. He was speaking in low tones and Daryl looked more amused than anything. Mac edged close to them and so did Merle.

"What do you think Ruby will say?" Logan questioned.

Daryl snorted, "Fuck if I know."

"Liar." Logan grinned.

"Not right now Logan." Daryl warned seeing both his brothers. Merle scowled. "We'll talk later."

"So tell me what has you men out here?"

Merle took the seat closest to Hershel. "Supplies."

Hershel nodded before calling everyone to the table. Carol took the seat closest to the women dragging Daryl down by her. He grumbled but let her move him. Logan took the seat by his dad and Merle snorted at his avoidance of interacting. Sometimes it was like looking into the past when he seen Logan . He acted so much like his dad at times that it was hilarious watching Daryl scold himself.

Hershel said a prayer and then people were passing food around. Mac had no qualms about wolfing down food. He'd been ready to get back home. Anxious to check on his son. Merle knew he didn't really believe Brian was hurt but more that he'd started shit with the girls. He was the only male there and didn't have Logan to back him up if Sophia decided to heat a knife up on the stove and brand him.

"How did you say you knew our dad?" Merle questioned

Hershel sipped his tea, "Watched him grow up of course. Knew his dad more. He was a bit younger than me, William I mean, but my dad and his were friends." A look passed through Hershel's eyes but he smiled.

Mac leaned forward, "Have you seen many people around?"

One of the younger girls piped up. "No. You've been the only ones we've seen in a long time. Was starting to get worried."

Hershel sent her a look before shaking his head. "We've been waiting for the military to get control again."

Daryl made a noise in his throat but said nothing. They'd seen the military bomb Atlanta. Did Hershel not know about that? Did he not know they turned on the citizens? He wasn't surprised after all. It was long known to anyone who would listen that the government had systematically been slaughtering its own people for years and own gains. He wasn't surprised that they'd tried to slaughter them like cattle.

"Have you all seen many people?" The same girl questioned.

Mac leaned back in his chair and looked Hershel right in his eyes. "We ran into a group not so long ago ." Merle, Logan, and Daryl tensed. Mac looked right at all three women before meeting Hershel's eyes. "You'd be wise to never let these girls out of your sight. The men we ran into tried their damnedest to kill us and rape a girl with us."

Hershel sputtered on his tea and his eyes bulged much like a toad's. His eyes shot to what Merle thought were his daughters. The oldest of the two was watching Mac. The youngest was staring at her plate breathing deeply. The oldest of the women looked concerned and was watching them.

"Well there has always been bad apples." Hershel justified. "But we can't let that spoil the bunch."

Logan scoffed. He ignored Hershel's look and instead looked at his dad. Merle felt tension starting to thicken around them. Dinner was over by now and he cleared his throat.

"I think it'd be time for us to go." Merle stood.

Hershel followed him but he seen the oldest of the daughters catch Mac's attention. He stopped and arched a brow at her. She didn't look perturbed at his look but more inquisitive.

"The men." She stated. "What did you all do?"

"Killed them." He deadpanned.

She stared at him but Mac turned and walked away. Daryl waited on him and Mac met him at the door. Both of them let Carol step out with Logan. Merle looked at Hershel knowing he'd heard Mac. He looked troubled. He'd be a fool to think they'd let some man live that tried to rape Liz. If Merle ever ran into the rest of that group he was going to castrate them all before chaining them to a tree and letting walkers get at them.

Mac was rough housing Logan as they walked to the truck and the boy was laughing loudly. Hershel smiled and nodded towards him.

"He yours or one of theirs?"

"Daryl's." Merle jerked his head in the direction of Daryl.

"He don't talk much." Hershel stated. "The other one- what's his name?"

"Mac."

"You killed those men."

"They tried to rape a sixteen year old girl. Almost succeeded before Daryl got to them." Merle defended. "Would you have done different if it was one of your girls?"

Hershel stiffened. "I suppose not. I'd defend them with my life."

"Good thing. That's what it'll come to now days." Merle warned.

Merle started down the steps but Hershel called to him. "If you all ever need some help you know where to find us." Hershel smiled politely. "Could we count on the same from you?"

Merle looked towards Daryl. Daryl was watching quietly. Carol's finger was tracing a pattern against his stomach. He wasn't use to seeing someone touch his brother so openly. Even Mary didn't try that shit when they'd been shit faced and younger. Daryl didn't seem to be aware of it which told him he was use to her freely touching him. Which he supposed was normal by now.

Merle met Daryl's eyes and he nodded slowly. Merle turned back up the steps and gave quick directions. He still felt like he could trust this small family. If seemed Daryl did as well and that eased his nerves. Daryl didn't fucking trust anyone. Hell he didn't even trust Carol when he'd first met her. While Merle talked to Hershel he seen the girl who spoke to Mac step out on the porch with Shawn. He hid his smile when she openly watched his brother.

"Be careful." Hershel waved.

Merle gave a wide smile to the man. Something in it made Hershel shift and Merle knew it was the knowledge that they'd killed and made no issue of it. He'd do it again. He'd still like to kill Shane. They were in the vehicle and leaving. Just like before Carol curled into Daryl and went to sleep. He tried to catch his eye but Daryl leaned his head into the window and fell asleep much like her. Logan was suddenly sprawled with his head in Carol's lap and snoring softly. His arm was throw back far enough to land in Daryl's lap and he watched as Daryl's hand dropped catching his arm. They were all three asleep and connected some how. Of all of them Merle felt like this trio was the most dangerous. Anyone who looked at it seen an endearing family was a fool, don't get him wrong because they were but each of them would gut someone in a heartbeat over the other.


	58. Chapter 58

"Heads up." Mac's voice was quiet. "We're being followed."

Merle watched the rearview and just like Mac said there was a vehicle following them. He slowed and the vehicle in pursuit made no attempt to do the same. Instead it came to the side of them and Shawn was there. He looked tense now that he was outside the gates of his family's estate again. Merle raised a brow at him and watched as Daryl's eyes blinked open.

"We have no way of talking." Shawn shoved his door open and stepped out. He trotted around to Merle's door. "If we need help or you do we live far enough from anything that it'd be an inconvenience now days."

"We knew this already."

"You weren't planning to keep in contact." Shawn stated.

"No." Mac answered.

"We're better off on our own." Daryl's voice was dark.

Merle nodded at his words. Shawn looked lost in thought but then just shook his head. "Despite what my father thinks this isn't going away. Not any time soon and maybe not in our lifetime."

"I don't see end times ending any time soon." Mac snorted.

Shawn rubbed his throat and met Merle's eyes, "We have the a CB. If you're within range or can get into range we could warn each other or if we need help. Channel sixteen."

"Range is twenty five miles for yours right Daryl?"

He watched his brother cock his head to the side and take Shawn in. "Twenty five more if I change the antenna."

Shawn smiled at them. "It's just me and Otis really out there keeping things up. Mag's tries to help but our dad is adamant she stay in the house." Shawn grit his teeth. "Keeping them sheltered is a mistake. He hasn't been out there since this started. It'll take him time to come to terms with how things are but when he does- at least we have someone close watching out for trouble. We'll return the favor."

"Best thing you can do is teach everyone there about firearms and-"

Shawn laughed mirthlessly at Mac's words. "He's terrified Bethie will shoot herself in the foot. Mag's can shoot but isn't the best. Patricia is adamant we don't need guns. It's an uphill battle."

Merle scowled. "Not arming yourselves is ringing a dinner bell."

"I know."

* * *

Logan groaned and stretched. Merle, Mac, Shawn and Daryl all looked down at him. His face was buried in Carol's stomach and his arm was almost locked around his dad. He kept shifting slightly in his sleep and making a noise in the back of his throat. Daryl grimaced and Merle knew immediately what the dream was. It was the same one he had when Daryl disappeared back in Atlanta. Carol snapped awake though before anyone could wake him and starting shushing him. Her hand carded through his hair and she was talking quietly to him. Logan quieted down.

"Why are we stopped?" Carol yawned. "I know we aren't to the house yet. Brian's not talking."

"You act like he's mouthy." Mac deadpanned.

"He's like his dad." Daryl snorted.

"Fuck you." Mac snapped.

"I'll let you all go. We'll keep in touch. I know there is people close. I've seen some signs so be careful." Shawn warned and waved them away.

When they pulled out again Mac sighed. "That old man is going to get them all killed."

"Ain't our business." Merle said.

"Liz and Sophia weren't our business either but-"

"Carol- no." Merle shook his head. "That man can do what he wants with his family. There is a big difference in Liz and Sophia and those people."

"Yeah Liz and Sophia would have gutted someone before letting themselves be cornered." Carol snarled. "Those girls are wet behind the ears. They have an old man, and severely out of shape older man, older woman, and two people in their twenties with a teen. It don't seem like much."

"What the fuck do you want us to do? Tell him we're taking his fucking family to the house?" Merle snapped.

"Well no-"

"Carol." Daryl interrupted.

Her mouth shut and she met his eyes. Hers were wide and then she nodded. He raised a brow because he wasn't blind and he knew something was going on with those two. Well those three. He'd talk to Daryl when they got to the house if he could get those two away from him long enough. Trying to corner his brother now days was near fukcing impossible.

When they got home it was well past dark. The house wasn't exactly lit up but it wasn't dark either. Carol felt tension creep into her body. Hopefully Ruby was in bed because she didn't want to deal with her or her knowing looks. It was one thing to tell Logan and Daryl but another to tell everyone else right now. She loved them all but they weren't either of her boys truthfully. Well Brian was but this kid wouldn't be his brother and Logan had a right to know. Daryl would have told him anyways. There was no point not too.

Carol walked in behind Logan and he grumbled about being awake. He didn't get much out though before the sound of feet slapping the steps had them looking over. Logan was slower to react and both girls slammed into him. Logan was sent backwards into Daryl and he grunted under the weight of his son and both girls. He kept them upright though as they scolded them for being gone so long. Logan struggled to get free his face blood red.

"Can you please let me breathe!" Logan barked.

"Boy keep your ass quiet before you wake Ruby." Merle warned. "She'll come down here and flog you like the old crow she is."

Carol hid her smile and the girls let go of Logan. Brian was nowhere in sight. Carol peaked around the corner and found him sleeping on the couch. Mac was already over there attempting to wake him. Brian just grumbled. Mac jerked a throw over and tossed it over him before he took over the recliner to keep an eye on his son.

"What took so long?" Sophia questioned looking at Daryl and Merle wide eyed.

Liz was eyeing Logan in his rumpled state. He was oblivious and rubbing at his eyes. "I'm tired."

"We'll talk tomorrow. Nothing bad happened calm down." Carol assured both girls.

Before she could move both were hugging her. Carol stumbled and Daryl shifted behind her. Her balance returned and she braced her weight against him. Logan had ahold of her arm keeping her upright. Carol hid her smile in Liz's shoulder and wrapped her arms around both girls. Sophia sniffled and Liz huffed at them.

"She's cried three times today! Sophia seriously, they're right here." Liz threw her hands in the air. "She acts like Chicken face was never coming back."

"I hate you." Logan snarled before storming off.

Liz beamed and winked at Carol before sauntering up the steps. Carol bit her lip and Daryl raised a brow at the pair of teens. He grimaced and looked at her. Those two were eventually going to figure shit out and then it'd be an act of god to keep them off each other. She wasn't looking forward to walking in on weird situations.

"I'm going to bed."

Sophia looked over at Daryl when he spoke. "Did you find anything neat out there?"

"I didn't grab books." He chuckled.

"Next time?"

"Next time." He acknowledged.

Sophia bounced after him down the hall prattling. Daryl was talking back and Carol smiled. She looked up seeing Liz setting on the steps. The girl looked lost in thought and Merle stepped around her. Mac was already dead to the world like his son. Logan slunk down stairs minutes ago and was likely already sleeping. Sophia would talk to Daryl till Carol came down there.

"Are you okay?" Liz met her eyes.

Carol could see worry there and knew it was more than just walkers. It was the threat of men hurting her. The thought that what almost happened to her happening to someone else. Carol swallowed unsure what to say to soothe her. Liz never brought it up with anyone besides Daryl.

"I'm fine." Carol took a seat by her. "We did meet people but they were nice. A small family."

"Can we trust people anymore?" Liz looked at her. "We never could before. People hurt us. Hurt Sophia, me, and you. I can see it in your eyes. You were like us."

"You aren't alone. Neither of you are. You have all of us."

"We do but what if we ever get separated."

"then we'll find you."

"You can't promise that." Liz gave her a sad smile. "Does Daryl trust these new people? Logan?"

"Hershel seemed nice, naive but he was nice. His family was much like him."

"Being nice won't keep you alive." Liz sighed. "Are they close to us?"

Carol shrugged. "They're twenty something miles away. I'm not sure exactly."

The conversation died out and Sophia padded back around. She smiled up at them and Liz sobered up. She stood and walked away. Sophia gave her a searching look before blowing out a breath.

"She was restless all day with both Daryl and Logan gone. She don't trust anyone else to really keep her safe. Well she does but not like those two. You had Mac and Merle and she almost got sick a few times. I think because Brian was there and defended her kept her from having a panic attack though."

Carol stood and looked towards where Liz went. "We won't take as many next time."

"Won't matter if your husband and son keep going on runs together. She is going to worry regardless being apart from. Much like I imagine you would." Sophia gave her a knowing look. "She's more attached to Logan than I think she knows."

"You could be right.'

"I am right." Sophia said serenely. "One day they'll open their eyes and see what we've all seen."

Carol snorted because wasn't that just like her and Daryl? "Well hopefully she doesn't try to gut him before then like I did Daryl."

"Well it worked in the end. Besides it's just a flesh wound."

Carol stared at Sophia. "You've been around Brian too much."

"Not nearly enough." Sophia grinned before making her way up the steps.

Carol felt a headache coming on. She made her way towards the room where she knew Daryl was likely already waiting on her. He wouldn't fall asleep. Sure enough he was awake and looking out the window. Carol got ready for bed and he climbed in after her. He nearly pulled her over onto his chest and she waited to see if his breathing was going to even out.

"What happened today?"

"You were there."

"Daryl, you had a panic attack. Is it because of the baby?"

"Yes...and no." Daryl stressed his words. "I'm not upset with you. I'm not even as worried as I should be. Not in the sense you'd think. Sure medically but your strong. We're strong."

Carol smiled and cuddled closer to him. He was like a furnace and it felt good.

"There was a car seat that was soaked in blood that still had the bear in it."

Carol felt her throat close up.

"So much shit went through my head and Logan's words-"

Carol set up quickly and looked down at him. "You are an amazing father and you will do everything you can do to keep this family safe. He knows that and so do you."

"I do but my best might not be enough."

Carol smiled at him, "That's what I'm here for."


	59. Chapter 59

Ruby paced. She was trying to keep from storming into their bedroom but it was hard. She loved Logan and Brian. She loved them more than the air she breathed. To her those boys hung the moon and stars. She loved her grandchildren but she'd hated both women that gave birth to them. They'd been nothing but trouble trying to sink their STD riddled hooks into her boys. She was ready to tear their grubby paws away from them boys with violence if need be but they'd been smart enough to do it themselves.

That brought her back to Carol. She could honestly say she genuinely cared for her. She was a great woman. She knew that the moment she seen her grandson bounce up to her like a puppy looking for a treat. Logan didn't do that. Logan didn't do that with anyone but his own dad. He even acted aloof with her and she'd always doted on him. To see him so openly affectionate with another person let alone a woman was startling. It'd made her study Carol and study she did.

Carol was sweet but anyone who underestimated that woman was in for a shock. There was steel below those blue eyes that she knew was tempered. Carol and her since meeting grown close and she went from liking her to loving her like the daughter-in-law she'd always wished for.

Still these thoughts didn't help a bit with her restraint on not just waltzing into that bedroom. She'd make a trip herself to town to get a pregnancy test if they forgot to get any. She knew Daryl wouldn't though. The only thing stopping her is the thought that she wasn't sure what she'd walk in on. At the moment the thought of a baby was still tempting enough for her to consider it.

"If you keep pacing you're going to put a hole in the floor." Merle chuckled picking up a water and taking a deep drink. "There a reason you're acting crazy?"

Ruby pursed her lips and stared at her son. Merle was staring at her much like she would do people. He was reading every little nuance at the moment he could gather. He was inquisitive and sharp as a tack. She was honestly surprised Merle hadn't already cornered Daryl over the thought of Carol being pregnant. Still it wasn't her place to say anything so she did just that and said nothing.

"Are we sure that the people you met won't hurt us?"

Merle took her feigned nerves but with a raised brow. "If they were dangerous I would have killed them." He deadpanned.

Ruby knew that it should bother her to hear her own child so carelessly say such things but it didn't. Her family was strong. Strong enough they'd survive this and come out the other side. It wasn't a competition but they were winning.

"I'm just ready for everyone to be up so we can talk about what happened."

"Well I'm ready to not get pecked to death by your damned chickens." Merle snarked. "I'm making Brian gather the eggs. Logan's already making sure everything else is watered and fed."

"Mac?"

"He's….I don't know Sophia's with him." Merle shrugged. "He didn't say much."

"Liz?"

Merle raised a brow. "Actually I don't know."

"Oh that's not good." Ruby muttered.

* * *

There was thud of boots above her right as she stepped inside the barn. Turning and looking over her shoulder Liz smiled watching Brian fight off a chicken. They didn't like him much and he moved to fast for the hens to tolerate him. Usually it was Merle or her that would get in there and coax them out. He just didn't have the finesse for sweet talking them.

It was a short walk to the ladder that would take her up into the loft. She was actually surprised Logan had yet to hear her. This would be the first time she'd caught him unaware. If he even really was. She doubted it severely. He was likely just ignoring her presence. He liked to do that but he had tales.

Liz dusted herself off as she came over the top of the loft ladder. Logan was at the other end working on whatever Merle sent him in here for. It looked like he was getting hay but she wasn't sure. Walking over though his head snapped up and she watched him swipe sweat. He looked like he was still partially lost in thought and just nodded to her following that with tossing another bale of hay over the lofts rails.

Liz grabbed the next and grunted under the weight. Logan raised a brow at her and tried to help but Liz huffed at him. He raised his hands and she kicked it towards the rails. She stared down at it before he laughed and picked it up slinging it over.

"Something wrong?" Logan questioned- finally giving her his full attention.

"No." Liz shrugged.

Logan pursed his lips at her but said nothing. She couldn't help but smile at him because she understood why he was looking at her like that. Sure they weren't trying to maim each other anymore but she'd never just came to talk to him by himself. She did Brian or Sophia but never just him. He intimidated her and that was new. She wasn't afraid of Logan but still he had the power to make her sick to her stomach with the slightest sneer to his lips.

Liz felt her face heat up in embarrassment because she wasn't sure why she'd thought this was a good idea. Maybe she should help Brian get the eggs. Logan looked over at her again looking very much like he wanted to say something. Liz decided that even though she wasn't much help she could wait him out. If he was like Brian he'd break down in no time or she could hope. Brian was more of a backhanded chatty cathy and she wasn't sure if Logan was as much like that or not. Him and his dad were like an emotional fort Knox.

"Your mom and dad are still sleeping." Liz said.

Logan looked over at her and then towards the barns doors. He didn't look anxious the way Ruby did earlier. He seemed knowing and just smiled at her rolling his shoulders.

"Long day yesterday." He shrugged at her.

"Merle and Mac were both up early. So are you." Liz shot back.

Logan looked at her and smiled. "I'm sure if either of them could convince a woman to stay with them they'd be in bed to."

"You're fucking disgusting." Liz laughed.

Logan barked a laugh and tossed his gloves away. Liz felt her face heat again as he picked his water up and jumped up on the railing beside her. He was soaked through with sweat already and didn't seem a bit bothered by doing something that him and Daryl usually done together.

"Do you worry about Mary showing back up?" Liz blurted out.

Both of them froze. Where had that come from? Why did she say that? No one ever mentioned that woman, ever, and damn sure not to Logan. Sure she knew that Merle said shit about Mary and so did Mac but it wasn't like they missed her. It was more of what a bitch she was. Though she did hear Merle tell him that Mary's ass looked like a pancake was thrown into a blender and then thrown on to hot blacktop to scorch and become dimpled.

"No." Logan said after a time of both of them silent. "She isn't something that ever crosses my mind."

Liz nodded, "She was terrible."

"That woman is a complete stranger to me. I just feel sorry for my dad for all the times he had to stand between me and her. Even before this shit started happening around us." Logan shrugged. "I don't think she was expecting my mom though."

Liz smiled because that was the truth. Mary'd been furious to know that Carol was here and not just here but with the man she kept claiming was her husband. Either way she was glad Carol was here.

"Fuck her." Liz said.

Logan laughed and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "If there was a way to fuck her way out of the apocalypse she'd find it."

Liz stared at him for a second before laughing loudly. Logan smiled mirroring her and she was struck that this was the first time they'd really talked without a buffer. Without it being stilted and more than a few words. She felt that tension in her shoulders but that wasn't because of him but herself.

"Is something going on?" Liz questioned. "Is your dad sick or something? He never sleeps late."

Logan chewed his thumb nail but shook his head. "My dad's fine. Healthy as a horse."

"Carol?"

"She's fine. I don't think she was expecting to see as many dead out there as we did. It's been awhile since she'd been on a run. We were in a pile up for a while. Bad shit."

Liz studied him, "Everything went okay? No walkers?"

"Of course there was walkers but not so many we couldn't handled it."

"LOGAN!"

Liz turned the same time. Logan leaned over the rails and looked down seeing Brian. He was covered in hay and dirt. He stared up at them and huffed.

"I'll not call you chicken face again." Brian deadpanned. "Why the fuck are hens so mean?"

"You're stealing their eggs." Logan deadpanned.

"He has a point." Liz agreed.

"Oh shut up you harpy." Brian complained climbing up into the loft. "If you hadn't slung a chicken into his face he could be doing this but he fucking refuses now."

"By all means take my job. I'm sure gathering a few little eggs is much harder than moving the hay and mucking the stalls."

Brian flopped down into the loose hay. He rolled around and there was a dust up around him before he settled. Liz grinned at him and he waggled his brows. He motioned to the spot next to him and Logan jumped up. He flopped down too and groaned loudly. He stretched and Liz felt that tension in her shoulders start to tighten around the rest of her body. Brian shot her a knowing look.

"That fucking hen attacked me three times before I could get out of there." Brian complained.

"Like any woman who meets you I imagine. Get use to it." Logan said.

Liz took a seat between them both looking at them. Her legs were stretched and almost touching their shoulders. Logan was dropping lose hay down on to her thighs. He looked lost in thought again and Liz nudged Brian. He stared at her and then over at Logan. He raised a brow.

"Out with it." Brian demanded.

"What?" Logan jumped startled.

"Whatever your brooding over."

"I'm not brooding."

"You kind of are." Liz nudged his thigh.

Logan stared at her and scowled. "My dad would castrate me if I said shit."

Brian grimaced but wasn't deterred. "You can't say shit like that and not expect me to stop."

"Yes I can because if he hears me or you then we're going to both wish that chickens were the only thing to worry about here."

Liz snorted. "Daryl isn't mean."

"Have you met my dad? He's a dick."

"Yeah sure but he isn't mean."

"He. Is. A. Dick." Brian said slowly.

"You know I can hear you." Daryl said below them.

Logan and Brian both stiffened. Liz jumped up and bounced over to the ladder before climbing down quickly. Daryl didn't look sick and she felt a weight leave her shoulders. She'd been worried and even though Logan told her he was okay she was still worried. Seeing him standing in front of her though had her worry from yesterday flooding back.

"You're kind of a dick." Liz beamed.

Daryl looked down at her and raised a brow. "And you're a little shit."

Logan almost fell the last few rungs of the ladder and Brian jumped down. Both boys looked at him and grinned. Logan's smile was a mile wide and looked knowing. Daryl ignored it. Brian looked between them and then huffed. Logan's stomach growling interrupted them all though and he flushed.

"You didn't eat before you came out here did you?" Daryl questioned.

"No." Logan shrugged. "Mom was still sleeping and I wanted to get this done before you got up."

There was something going on with these two. She wasn't sure what but it was clear. Daryl wasn't the type to slack off so she knew that he didn't mind coming out here and busting his ass with his son. In fact he usually done more than either Brian and Logan. He worked himself into the ground for them and never complained. Still she felt like maybe something was going on and what Logan was saying had another meaning. The look on Logan's face sure said as much.

"Carol's cooking. Go in." Daryl jerked his head and dismissed them all.

Logan's eyes got big and he left immediately. Liz stayed in place watching Brian fight and jostle Logan. No doubt asking him the same thing she wanted to. Liz looked over at Daryl though and smiled.

"Is everything okay Daryl?"

He met her eyes. They were the same calm blue she remembered minutes into those men attacking her. The same reassuring eyes that he always had when he looked at her. It helped but not enough to make her think something was going on. She didn't think they were in danger but she didn't like being out of the loop. These people were like the family she'd never had. For her and Sophia.

"Okay." Liz said.

He followed her back to the house already seeing Logan got everything done. He was silent but when they walked into the house that same tension was in Ruby. She was staring between her son and Carol. She would scowl when both would ignore her look. Merle was watching but unreadable as ever. Mac and Sophia were still out doing whatever weird bonding shit those two were up to. She likely talked him into taking her around the woods and showing her more about tracking. It was something that Sophia really just wasn't getting a grasp on. Brian, Logan, Daryl, and Merle had all tried. It ended in Sophia getting mad and the men getting frustrated. Hopefully Mac had better look. She seemed calm around him for the most part so hopefully he could use that to his advantage. It also helped Sophia didn't take the bait to his asinine jokes.


	60. Chapter 60

**Hope everyone is having a good week.**

Sophia smiled down at the tracks that she was finding. Mac wasn't taking it easy on her and she appreciated that. She knew she was the worst at tracking. Everyone did but he didn't treat her like she was and brought her out here expecting the best. She was surprised when he caught her the second that she stepped outside her bedroom door. He'd clearly been waiting on her. That Mac bothered to even look her way and check on her was an improvement from anything she was use to. Brian always checked on her and she was sure he was emotionally crippled but that didn't matter. That his dad was interested in her wellbeing made her feel better about her place with them and her feelings for his son. Maybe he wouldn't be so opposed to it if he knew she liked him. After all she had talked Brian out of several stupid actions the other day while he'd been gone. Maybe he'd see her as a good influence.

Sophia checked the tracks again and pursed her lips. His steps were much like Daryl's and she wasn't sure if she was following the right trails. It was hard to track someone who had the ability to disappear. These tracks seemed older though and she was betting that she was on Daryl's. Sophia huffed and looked around unsure where to even start. Should she backtrack? What was the point of her learning to track if Liz could? Even Logan and Brian could do this with ease. Granted she knew they were still picking things up from their dads but this wasn't her thing.

"This is bullshit."

"Such a mouth on you."

Sophia whipped around and Mac smiled at her from a tree ten foot behind her. He straightened up and raised a brow at her before looking at the tracks she'd so clearly been following. He shook his head and chuckled.

"You aren't as bad as you think."

"I'm _bad_ enough." Sophia replied.

"These are Daryl's."

"I figured that out." Sophia looked down at them and scuffed her boot over the prints.

Mac pointed to the prints and squatted. "They're older. Look at the edges of the print and the dryness."

"It's dry around here though, how does that even matter?"

Mac smiled up at her and shook his head, "It matters because we came out in the morning. If I'd made these there would be a distinct wet quality. The brush would be more disturbed and less moisture from me passing through. You see what I'm showing you?"

Sophia bent down and looked. She really looked. This was still stupid. She was never going to be hunting anything that would require her to track it. She would just lay in wait like Merle said but his brothers scoffed at him like he'd said some asinine comment. She seen no issues. Why work hard when you can work smart? Besides she doubted that they'd ever really depend on her for hunting. More like they'd come to her for stitches.

"Is this necessary?"

Mac sighed heavily and then laughed. "You're more bitchy than Brian when he don't want to do something."

"I have no interest in wet twigs and dirty boot prints."

Mac stood and looked around them. "Sophia if you were to get lost; somehow this group get separated what would you do?"

"Get somewhere safe and wait for you to track me down."

It was brief but she seen the slight upturn of his lips that told her he wanted to smile. He nodded and then looked a ther.

"Alright. Something happens I'll hunt you down and get your ass out of whatever tree you decide to climb."

"Oh give me more credit than that. I wouldn't climb a tree."

"We'll see." Mac chuckled.

Sophia followed him and fell in step. He was walking quietly something she had yet to get down. Instead of trying to figure out how he done it she watched him. He was watching all around him not missing a thing. She wasn't sure what he was seeing because it was cold out and she doubted even a walker would be out. It was unseasonably cold today. It even felt like snow. Something they'd hardly ever seen.

"The people you seen are they bad?"

"No."

"What makes you so sure?"

Mac looked down at her. "Are you worried about someone trying to hurt you?"

"Me? Hardly people love me. It's you, your son, nephew, and brothers surly selves I worry about. You all can be quite... _abrasive_."

Mac guffawed. "Abrasive."

They were quiet for a bit and Sophia knew immediately that he was done working with her. He was leading them back home. She nudged him and he raised a brow.

"Are you giving up on me?"

"Never." He kept walking. "You gave up on yourself out here before you started and that right there is the difference between life and death. If you don't want to learn it then I can't force you. No amount of bringing you out here in the cold is going to change that."

Sophia faltered walking and looked at him. He didn't stop. She'd heard him talk worse to Brian than that but still his words stung. He was right. She only came out here to humor him and hadn't she complained, quietly to herself, that this was useless? She wasted his time and they both knew it. Still he took the time and she'd not even really tried. She didn't even thank him but instead complained right to his face for him trying to strengthen her weaknesses.

"I want to learn more about first aid." Sophia said confidentially.

Mac nodded but didn't stop walking. Sophia bristled. She caught his arm and planted her feet. He nearly upended her. Mac came to a stop and eyed her.

"I want to learn."

"Then do it. Stop saying you just want to and just fucking do it."

There was confidence in his words whereas minutes ago there was a slight anger. The anger that he knew she didn't care to learn what he wanted to teach her. She could do this though and he had faith in her. It was there and that little bud of hope was all she really needed. SHe'd never had a dad or a male to look up to. Now...now she found she wanted it desperately. Daryl was like that and she loved him dearly. Even Merle. He was like the filthy crude uncle you loved and secretly delighted when he said things that got everyone in an uproar. Mac though was intimidating to her because Brian. He was Brian's father and there was so much there that had the potential to go wrong.

Sophia stared hard at him. "Is that something you can help with or do I need to ask someone else?"

"I'm not nurse but I can show you what I know. My mom or Carol are you best bet though. Merle has some shit from when he was in the service and even Daryl...just ask them all. The more you know and all that shit..."

"Do you think they'd show me?"

"Why do you ask shit you know the answer to? Is it because you like to hear yourself talk?"

"Why do you say stupid stuff? Is it because you like hearing yourself talk?"

Mac stared at her and she was scared she crossed a line. Instead he snorted at her and jerked his head. The back door was in sight and she was excited to get warm. It was a luxury nowadays and she'd take it. Being able to shower when she wanted, eat without fear of being hungry or rationing, and going to sleep with the people she loved safe and warm was enough for her. It wasn't something she'd ever had before now and she cherished it. She loved this family and wanted desperately for them to love her just as strongly, to fit in and have a place with them.

"You know for you to be such a sarcastic person you're more like a teddy bear." Sophia laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder if smothering you is an option."

Sophia's smile widened as they got to the door. "Brian wouldn't be happy."

He didn't get a chance to respond before she walked inside. When she looked over at him he was scowling at her. To make a point she'd pointedly took a seat by Brian and he turned to her immediately and started talking animatedly. She knew that Brian liked her. It was obvious to everyone but Brian apparently. Still she'd been patient her entire life and she could wait for him to figure things out. It was the end of the world after all; what else did she have to do besides wait on him. Because leaving wasn't an option even for herself despite being young. She'd found a kindred spirit in him even if he was a jackass. Mac grabbed a bottle of water and kept looking at her. There was a challenge in his eyes that she was willing to meet. Why she was even doing it she didn't know but it amused her and she knew he wasn't really annoyed with her. If he was it wouldn't be nearly this peaceful.

"Learn anything out there?" Brian quipped smearing peanut butter all over a piece of bacon. Sophia grimaced and he bit into it grinning. "Don't knock it till you try it."

"I'll pass and to answer your question no. We come to mutual agreement when all hell breaks loose that your dad will just track me down and get me out of a tree like a distressed kitten."

"Kitten." Brian laughed. "Did he say that to you or is that you being a smartass bitch?"

Sophia glared. "Excuse me?"

"It was him. If I get called shovel face and have this beautiful scar the rest of my life you get to be called Kitten."

"No." Sophia hissed leaning closer to him to whisper. "Don't you dare."

"Oh come on Kitten it's not thaaat bad." He purred at her waggling his brows. "And you agree my scar is beautiful because I don't hear you protesting that."

Was he always this suggestive?

"Where's Daryl?" Mac interrupted everyone.

Ruby huffed loudly and threw her arms up. "That's what I'm saying!"

"Logan drug him off as soon as we got to the house. He wanted to talk to him and Carol." Brian interjected.

Sophia watched Brian and Liz both. Liz was quieter than usual but otherwise fine. Brian was his usual leering self. She was sure there was more to his leers than he let on but he had yet to say anything. Instead Sophia smiled at him serenely and watched his eyes change slightly. It was the small things. She went back to picking food off his plate and eating quietly. She could hear Mac looking for his brother and it wouldn't be long before they were in here. Then they'd get to hear the news from yesterday. She was anxious to know what all happened. Daryl, Carol, and Logan had all seemed more...off.


	61. Chapter 61

Carol stared between Daryl and Logan letting her mind really take in how much they looked alike. If she hadn't known better she would have assumed Logan was his younger brother. Daryl didn't look his age and Logan could pass for twenty easy. It still shocked her sometimes when she looked at them and they'd both smile at her. The same smile that made their eyes crinkle at the edge and the mole beside their lip raise a bit. He looked just like his dad. The Dixon genes were strong. Would her and his child take after him so strongly like Logan did?

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Logan questioned.

He had hay in his hair and Carol absent mindedly plucked it out. He grinned up at her from where he was leaned back against her legs. Daryl was across from them where he'd been most of the morning after coming back from the barn. Carol wasn't surprised that Logan drug him into the den. He done it often enough wanting his dad's advice or just to talk to him but he'd gotten her too. He'd called a family meeting which made her smile and then gave them the third degree.

Daryl didn't seem a bit bothered but instead more amused. Logan was anxious. She could only imagine when she really started to show. He was going to be a mess.

"Names...what are we thinking on them." Logan stared at his dad. "Did you pick my name?"

Daryl looked up from where he was on the floor and raised a brow. "You've never asked me that before?"

"No…." Logan drawled slowly. "Never thought about it." Daryl smiled at him. It was a rare full mouthed smile and Carol could see Logan beaming. "Aren't you named after your dad?"

"Yes." Daryl slid the knife he was sharpening into the sheath. "Have his middle name."

Logan stared at him for a minute. "Why didn't I get named after you?"

"You are." Daryl snorted. At Logan's blank look Daryl sighed heavily. "Daryl William Logan Dixon."

Logan smiled widely at him. "I didn't know Logan was in your name."

Daryl shrugged. Carol carded her fingers into Logan's hair again and he leaned heavily into her legs. Daryl picked up the next knife and Logan started rattling off name ideas. There was a warmth to his voice that made her want to hug him. Daryl wasn't commenting but he was listening to his son. He'd look between them both before going on.

"Do you want a girl or a boy, mom?"

Carol swallowed hearing him call her mom with ease. She wasn't even sure he realized he was doing it most of the time. Brian even done it. Both boys more like brothers.

"Healthy. I'll be happy so long as he or she is healthy."

"Well fuck that." Logan huffed. "I mean...of course I want the kid healthy but well shit."

Daryl looked up then and laughed loudly. "You give her shit and you don't even know what you want."

Logan glared at his dad. "Well what the fuck do you want then?"

"Boy." He said immediately, not even missing a beat as he sharpened the knife in his hand.

Carol raised a brow. He sounded dead serious and looked it. Logan was staring at him hard and she knew he was going to question him. Logan was like a dog with a bone.

"That was quick."

"I'm surrounded by girls. Mom, Carol, Liz and Sophia."

"That's hardly surrounded Daryl. I have you, Logan, Brian, Mac, and Merle."

"To be fair Liz threatened to cut my arm off last week. So she's at least crazy enough to count for two. Also I don't trust something that bleeds for seven days and doesn't die. She's a fucking psycho all month but for one week she makes me wish I was in a coma."

Carol pulled his hair and Logan laughed. "Do you have any idea how that sounds?"

"Yes." Logan laughed. "Why do you think I said it? It pisses her off too when you say it."

Daryl snorted. "She's going to snatch you bald headed."

"Less maintenance." Logan said.

Carol sighed. She had a feeling she knew more of why Daryl would want a boy than a girl. What happened to Liz messed with him. Seeing how men attacked her just because what was between her thighs had him ready to kill someone. Of course someone attacking any of the kids or anyone here would but to think someone would rape someone...it'd done something to him.

A knock at the door was all the warning they got before Merle stepped into the room. "Well isn't this fucking cozy. You dick wads have mom out there stressing the fuck out."

Daryl stood up and Logan mirrored him. Ruby burst into the room and shoved Daryl into a seat by Carol. Carol watched wide eyed just like Merle and Logan. Daryl didn't seem surprised.

"After our talk the other night you keep me in suspense! I know you're doing this on purpose you William Dixon thing you!"

Daryl stared at her wide eyed. "Am I supposed to apologize that my son wanted to talk to me? Alone."

Ruby looked between the three of them now that Merle pushed Logan onto the couch. Logan, Daryl, and Carol were shoulder to shoulder. This felt like an interrogation and it was. Mac, Liz, Sophia, and Brian walked in minutes later. Brian piled onto the couch by Logan.

Carol felt her heart start racing. It was obvious that Ruby was stressing out. Was she upset over her being pregnant or the possibility. It made her not want to say anything. She wasn't sure how his brother would react or the other kids. Would they get upset? Logan didn't but Logan wasn't like them in a lot of ways.

"Carol's pregnant." Logan said loudly after the silence went on for almost ten minutes.

Logan grunted loudly and glared at his dad. Daryl's elbow was buried in his side and Daryl's look was murderous. Carol felt her face heat up. All eyes jumped between Carol and Daryl. Merle looked calculating but not upset. Mac was oddly silent. Liz and Sophia were watching her and kept looking at her stomach. Sophia smiled at her softly and Liz arched a brow. Brian leaned towards Logan whispering. Ruby...Ruby had tears in her eyes and flung herself into them both. Her arm went around their necks and Carol wasn't sure if it was a hug or her trying to strangle them both.

"You gave me shit about safe sex and you turn around and let him knock you up." Liz deadpanned. "Real smooth Carol."

Carol's face flushed even brighter. "That….my god."

Merle started laughing and Liz grinned at him. Mac raised a brow suddenly. "We need to start planning."

Ruby finally leaned back. Daryl sucked in a breath and his throat was read from her arm. "Oh my god! A baby!"

"Jesus christ I forgot how she got last time." Merle grimaced. "Fuck you Daryl. You two bastards better keep your dick in yours pants." He threatened pointing at his nephews.

"Wait why the fuck are we getting shit when Daryl was the one who didn't pull out?" Brian barked.

"To be fair we already knew his pullout game was weak." Mac winked at Logan.

Logan sputtered and buried his face in his hands. Daryl stood up. Carol stared after him and Logan escaped with him. Mac slid into the seat by her. He threw his arm up over her shoulder.

"Merle you ever tell her what the Dixon-"

"Mac shut your nasty mouth before I slap it." Ruby warned.

"Oh come on." Merle laughed. "She's got first hand experience so hearing it won't matter now."

"We're good at three things Carol." Mac nodded seriously.

"Drinking, fighting, and fucking." Merle, Mac, and Brian said together.

Three quick slaps echoed as Ruby attacked them. "Language!"

Carol stood up and pushed her hair out of her face. "Well...I think I' going to go lay down for a bit."

"We still have to talk about the run from yesterday." Merle met her eyes.

"You all can handle that." Carol sighed, "Daryl can fill me in later."

"Think he's already handled that." Brian chuckled.

Carol flushed. Brian beamed at her though and jumped up going in search of Logan. The girls smiled at her when they walked out. Ruby called for Daryl and it wasn't long before the sound of boots told her he was coming back. When he stepped into the room he looked weary. Carol slipped out but not before she caught his wrist. She knew his mom and brothers were watching them.

She stepped closer to him, "I'm going to lay down. After you all finish talking about yesterday come wake me up."

"You feeling okay?"

Carol nodded, "Just tired." Her eyes brightened and his face started to tint pink. "Didn't get much sleep."

"Shut the fuck up Carol." He groused before walking back into the den.

Carol grinned but slipped into the bedroom. She changed into his clothes so she could sleep. She really was tired. They'd stayed up most of the night talking and by the time she finally let him fall asleep it was daylight outside. He'd gotten maybe an hour of sleep and she'd got none. Collapsing into bed she snuggled his pillow and yawned. Well his brothers weren't mad or his nephew. She wasn't sure about the girls but figured they'd have nine months to adjust.


	62. Chapter 62

Carol rolled over facing Daryl who was asleep on his back. She'd gotten mad at him earlier. She'd yelled at him for no reason when it should have been Mac she was yelling at. She didn't realize she'd confused the two of them until it was too late. Her moods were all over the place and eventually he was going to get tired of it.

"Psst." Carol poked his side.

Daryl grunted but rolled away from her. Carol set up slightly and stared at him. The entire time they'd been together she'd never seen him sleep with his back to her. It shouldn't bother her because she was sure in his sleep while she was sleeping as well he rolled this way all the time. Her eyes watered and she crawled to him. Carol caught his bicep and pulled putting him back on his back. Carol whipped the blanket off him and crawled into his lap. He mumbled something and she wrapped her arms around him the best she could. He mumbled again and turned his head so he was speaking into her shoulder.

"Carol?" His voice was rough and she shivered. "Are you crying?"

 _"No_." She sniffled.

He tried to move her back so he could see her face but Carol snuggled in tighter against his body. He made a noise in his throat and stilled her. Carol shifted again and his fingers dug into her hip. She was just in his tee shirt from earlier in the day and nothing else. She'd grabbed it after showering but he'd already went to bed not waiting on her. She'd intended to apologize to him before they got ready for bed but he didn't give her the chance.

"Why are you crying?" Daryl questioned pushing her hair away from her face and neck.

Carol didn't say anything. She wasn't even sure. She bit the inside of her cheek knowing that she was being crazy. He'd just rolled over! Meeting his eyes Carol could see the concern there and instead kissed him. He didn't move for a second but when he did she smiled. Since everyone found out she was pregnant it seemed they were never alone. Mac, Merle, and Ruby were always dragging him around telling him they needed to do stuff before the baby got here.

Carol didn't have as much time either but she didn't think it was wasted. Teaching Sophia everything she knew about first aid was smart. She didn't need to show Brian or Logan because both boys had stitched themselves up enough to be the best steady handed surgeon around. Liz wasn't as interested but Sophia enjoyed it. Every medical text they found she read. Mac seemed amused and more often than not was the one finding them for her.

Still by the time she'd finally see Daryl he looked like he'd not slept in days. Merle and Mac could do the runs without him of course but it was better to have all three there. She understood but she missed him, a lot. She wasn't sure if it was her hormones or just him in general but the want to be closer to him was almost suffocating.

His hand sunk into her hair and he gripped it tightly pulling their mouths apart. Her breathing was ragged and Carol smiled at him despite the angle he had her head tilted. His eyes were dark and he descended on her neck. Carol moaned feeling his teeth skim along her skin. She started rolling her hips slowly and snuck her hand between them. His boxers put up little resistance and she smiled triumphantly finding him already hard and leaking.

He groaned as she pumped her hand up and down pushed up on her knees and lined herself up with him. Without warning she sunk down on him and planted her hands on his chest. He set up with her quickly tearing her shirt over her head. His arms went around her as he kept her balance in his lap. Carol used her legs to give her an advantage and rolled her hips. He groaned and buried his face in her throat.

"Is this you saying you're sorry?"

"Depends." Carol panted. "Am I forgiven?"

He nodded against her throat and tightened his grip on her. He flipped them around and Carol laughed. Her arms fell wide at her side and he leaned down. The feeling of his body pressed against hers even though he wasn't moving had her breathing hitching. He was looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered to him.

"I'm sorry." Carol whispered. "Your kid is making me crazy."

He gave her a lopsided smile suddenly that seemed smug. Carol raised a brow but he thrust into her cutting off her comment she was preparing to make. His movements were slow and deep but Carol needed more. He was always so gentle with her since finding out she was pregnant and for the last two months she'd wanted nothing more than for him to throw her against the wall or on the bed and just be rough for once. She missed it. She knew he wasn't a gentle person by nature and she missed that side of him.

Carol raised her legs and locked them around his waist encouraging him to move. "Please." Carol whined.

His hand shot up to the headboard and Carol felt her heart leap. His other hand dropped down behind her knee pushing her leg higher and wider. A growl rumbled in his chest when she clenched around him and he started to really move then. Carol was leaning back against both of their pillows and could see down her body easily, her stomach still not big enough to obstruct her view, and she cried out. The sharp snap of his hips demanding her attention.

Carol wrapped her arm around his neck and jerked hard. He fell down on her and she locked her arms around him. Their kiss was possessive and Carol scoured his back with her nails before letting them bite into his lower back and drag him in tighter against her.

"Fuck Carol." He groaned.

"I've missed you." Carol cupped his face and kissed him before pushing him back.

He backed up giving her what she wanted and Carol rolled out of the bed. He raised a brow but Carol just smiled. He was breathing heavy, his chest heaving almost painfully, and she could see him standing tall and proud covered in her juices. She leaned back against the wall and motioned him to her. He stood immediately and Carol cried out when he lifted her quickly.

He was back inside of her before she could say anything to him. The slide of their bodies together, his arms under her legs bracing her weight, and his breathing all sending her over the edge. His own movements getting desperate the closer he got to his own released. Carol cried out again and he snarled low in his throat pinning her to the wall and fucking her even rougher. Carol smiled into his throat and felt his body tense.

He staggered backwards taking her with him and set heavily. Carol made a noise at the sudden weight change while he was still breathing heavy through his release. His muscles jerking, tensing, and he chuckled. She could still feel him but made no move to crawl off his lap. His arms stayed around her and he turned his head on her shoulder looking at her.

"Why were you crying?" His voice was rougher and panted.

"You rolled away from me." Carol laughed.

He stared at her.

"Mood swing."

He hummed and rubbed her back before spinning and letting her fall to the bed. He crawled up and dropped down next to her. She missed the pressure of him against her already. She knew she should get up and clean herself up but didn't want to move away from him, not with him awake.

"Do you all have many more runs?"

"Cleaning out the town? Yes." He sighed, "Mac and Merle are like men possessed."

"I didn't think they'd be so excited for a baby." Carol laughed.

"Merle loves kid. Mac does too but so long as their someones elses. Don't misunderstand because he loves Brian but he'd never have another."

Carol laughed. "Imagine if Mac ever had a daughter."

"She'd kill whatever guy touched her."

"Imagine how stressed Mac and Brain would be."

Daryl snorted and rolled pulling her into his chest. She was still on her back but he wrapped around her. His hand went to her stomach tracing patterns and he used her chest as a pillow. His breathing was starting to slow down but she was feeling tired now too.

"Sophia and Liz are starting to ask questions." Carol hummed. Daryl grunted for her to continue. "More Liz than Sophia. She's worried that you won't have as much time to spend with her."

"Sophia isn't worried?"

"Sophia is more practical. She knows a baby needs attention."

Daryl yawned and his arm tightened around her. "I'm not going to forget about either of them. I don't know why they're worried."

"Logan don't seemed worried."

"He's always wanted a brother or sister. He never told me but I know my son."

"He didn't want you dating though." Carol pointed out. "How could you know?"

"Just because he hated them all doesn't mean he wasn't waiting for me to meet you." He laughed. "He didn't want to be replaced if I met someone. He knows that you won't treat him like he don't matter just because we have a kid."

Carol looked down at him but his eyes were closed. "You should take Liz with you on your next run."

"If you let me sleep I will."

Carol laughed and rolled into him. She buried her face in his chest and felt his breathing finally slow as he fell asleep. She didn't like crying at random but she wasn't going to complain about her sex drive. She'd always wanted Daryl even before she was pregnant and the same with him for her. Now it was seemingly innocent things she could do that made her want to drag him off.


	63. Chapter 63

The town was quiet. It'd been that way for months. There'd been no signs of people coming back through here beyond their own movements. It didn't set right with him though. They'd killed men from a group that were well armed. It made no sense that someone didn't come looking for them. Maybe they did though and found the bodies. They'd left no trail for the group to follow but still it made him cautious. Shawn told them that he'd seen signs someone was close to their home and the town seated close by.

Maybe they should touch base with Shawn and see if he'd seen anymore. Maybe tell them about the group that'd tried to harm Liz. It'd make him feel better about things. After all Shawn did have two sisters to worry about plus the other woman there. Daryl couldn't remember her name and didn't much bother too.

The last time they'd heard from Shawn it was just the basic run down. He did say he would like to meet in person soon. When they'd told Ruby she'd been interested in the trip. Daryl wasn't sure about it. Ruby wasn't a fight like Carol or Liz. Sophia was more apt to stab someone than his own mom. Still she was adamant.

"What are we here for today?"

Daryl looked down when Liz spoke quietly beside him. Logan was ten foot in front of him rifling through shelves. He'd stuck close to them this time instead of going with Mac or Merle. Daryl was sure it was more to do with Liz being here than genuine worry for his own dad.

"Anything….everything."

"So like..." Liz smiled sweetly. "The edible panties back there on the shelf?"

"If you're willing to eat them by all means." Daryl said unruffled.

"Maybe I will. Merle did say they were sweet." She shrugged.

Logan coughed and glared over at them. Daryl fought smiling. Instead he scanned the room and seen both his brothers working double time. A storm was coming in and this was the last store they had to hit today. They were all anxious to get back to the house after being gone for so long.

"Why didn't Brian come today?" Logan questioned suddenly. "He was supposed too."

"Sophia asked him to help her." Liz said.

Daryl didn't interrupt them and picked the bags up. He slung them up over his shoulder. Mac and Merle both walked over with their own bags. Liz grabbed her own and Logan had his pack filled and strapped to his back. Liz was sticking close to him and Daryl. Merle eyed her and then jerked his head silently signalling them. They were going out the back since the storm was causing walkers to stir up. The sound of clinking chains of empty playgrounds, cans blowing down the street, and slap of old screen doors were enough of a dinner bell. It'd been a few but there was more now.

Merle stepped out first with Mac quickly behind them. Liz went next and Logan hot on her trail. Lately they'd been attached at the hip. He could hear her at times when they'd been out today talking to him about the baby. Logan kept a goofy grin on his face. Daryl came out last and made sure the door shut. There wasn't anything in there but there was no need to leave it open for the dead to walk in and get stuck. It'd only cause some unsuspecting person to get her.

The groans of walkers were mixing with the wind as it picked up. Merle was walking up and alley and Mac was watching his back. Liz climbed up on top of a dumpster catching the bottom rung of a fire escape. It creaked slightly but came down. She climbed up able to see further than his brothers. She knew to be quiet and was smart. Taking her with them wasn't difficult. She'd took her lessons seriously and could fight quick and dirty. She was quicker with a knife than she was with a gun but she wasn't to underestimated. He'd seen her knock Brian on his ass quite a few times. She'd still yet to best Logan in a fight and he knew it burned her ass. Brian excelled with firearms. It was what he'd loved growing up. Took after his dad but Logan was more like him. Knives and bows. He was good with a gun. Great in fact but he preferred something more hands on, like Daryl himself. Everyone thought because Mac and Merle were the loud aggressive brothers that Daryl was the sweeter more unassuming. They were always shocked when he'd take a swing.

"More walkers." Liz's soft voice barely carried.

Daryl looked up at her and raised a brow. "Which direction are they coming from?"

Liz climbed a little higher and glared out into the town. "They're around the trucks. I think they followed something here. They're too restless."

Logan was up the ladder faster than her. He was going even higher and Daryl watched him disappear over the side on to the roof. He cursed and went after him. He shoved Liz higher and she climbed quickly all while cursing him and calling him old man. He cleared the top and found Logan watching the walkers. Just like Liz said they were more restless. More stirred up. Something was close by that they were trying to get too.

"Maybe it's a stray dog." Logan offered.

Daryl looked over when the sound of boots and his brothers got louder. They both landed on the roof. Merle and Mac both surveyed the area before sighing.

"What's that sound?"

Daryl scanned the area. The sun was getting close to setting and he knew if they weren't back soon Carol was going to freak out. Everyone would but Carol was going to panic. She'd stay up and wear herself out.

The sound of a metal slapping blacktop was growing louder. Daryl looked to the other side of the street and was met with the sight of Shawn. He was leading a horse by the reigns straight towards the walkers. He couldn't see them yet but they heard him.

Daryl whistled loudly trying to get his attention. Shawn paused. They were all tense as walkers abandoned the vehicles and started towards the street Shawn was on. Daryl scanned around for a place for him and his horse. Shawn kept looking around but wasn't seeing them.

"Hey fuckface!" Logan barked while waving his arms.

Shawn spun and looked up smiling. He started to yell to them but everyone waved quickly. He paused the widening of his eyes dramatic. He stared at them and looked around. Merle took the lead and guided Shawn to the alley they'd been on. There was a garage in the next street that was closed down. Merle raided it earlier in the week. It was closed up but he'd left a side door unlocked that lead into the bay.

They all filed down and made their way there. When Shawn lead the horse in Merle shut and locked the door. They could hear the uneven footsteps of the walkers close by and knew a few still followed. It wasn't too many at this time but hopefully they moved on.

"Wish it was better circumstances to see everyone." Shawn smiled.

Liz scowled. She shifted closer behind Daryl and her hand wrapped around Logan's wrist. Merle looked at Daryl and then to her. Shawn smiled at her but Liz was tense. She didn't like new people.

"Did you lead the walkers into town?" Mac said.

Shawn shook his head, "Nah I was just scouting. Looking for basics. I was on my way out when I heard you all."

Mac looked at his brothers and Daryl scowled. He hoped it was just a dog that lead the walkers here. Liz sighed heavily and let her head fall backwards.

"Carol's going to be so pissy when we get home." Liz pouted. "Her mood swings are giving me whipflash."

Logan snorted and Daryl grimaced. No one knew more about her mood swings than him. She went from snarling at him to nearly mauling him the second she could get him alone. He wasn't sure how many times someone almost walked in on them with her hand down his pants while she feverishly worked her own jeans open just so she could push his hands down them. He wasn't complaining about sex but he was wore the fuck out and she wasn't even that far along yet.

An hour passed and Mac stood. "I'm going to see if town clear."

He slipped out the door and Shawn frowned. "I'm honestly surprised that you all let one of you go alone."

"We aren't wilting flowers." Liz sneered.

Shawn stared at her. "I wasn't imply-"

Liz looked away. Daryl shook his head at her and Liz sighed. She leaned her head into his shoulder and closed her eyes. Her hand was locked with Logan's since he was already sleeping. He'd knocked out around thirty minutes ago. He was surprised that his son could sleep at the drop of a dime with threats everywhere but you took sleep when you could get it.

"How many kids do you have besides those two Daryl?" Shawn tilted his head.

Liz looked over at Shawn suddenly and grimaced. Shawn faltered in his smile and searched her face before looking at Daryl. He was waiting for the moment he put it together. They'd mentioned taking in two girls when they'd met him. It was comical when it hit him. He stared at her for a second but Liz was already leaning back into Daryl's side pretending to be asleep.

"Well that was awkward. I just assumed. I knew that there was two Dixon kids just….I assumed she was the other." Shawn motioned to her and Logan. "They just seem close."

Merle guffawed and Mac slipped back in. "It's goddamn raining." He shook the water from his hair. "Part of town is flooded but it's confused the last of the walker and they're following the sounds of thunder. They're leaving town."

Shawn stood and caught the reins of the horse. "Well looks like it's time to part ways."

"That's where you're wrong buddy." Mac shook his head. "They're headed right down the road and forest you'll need. More than you can out maneuver. You'll need to let them make tracks for a bit before you try to move on."

Merle stared at Shawn hard for a moment before make a snap decision. "You wanted to meet up. You said you had news. Come to the house- wait out the rain and walkers. You can talk there."

"We're already here I suppose we could talk now." Shawn adjusted his rifle over his shoulder.

"No time. My brothers wife is going to be pacing a hole in the floor if she hasn't already."

All eyes turned to Daryl. He was still on his ass with Liz sleeping against him and Logan sleeping. He raised a brow and Merle smirked. He found Carol's mood swings hilarious. The asshole was the cause of half of them.

"Didn't think she'd let her boys out of her sight." Shawn laughed kindheartedly.

"Yeah she got over ruled when she got pregnant." Mac chuckled.

Shawn looked over at Daryl suddenly. His eyes wide. Daryl didn't like the concern there. He had enough worries for everyone in this room and at that house combined. He knew the odd without a hospital. He knew that things could go wrong and he knew that they were going to be fucked if something did. He just didn't want to think along those lines. Besides Carol was doing enough of that for the both of them.

"Carol's pregnant?" Shawn's voice hitched. "How...far along is she?"

Daryl sighed. He stood and Liz grumbled and shifted letting her head drop over on Logan. He didn't move. Daryl rubbed his face and Merle got the hint.

"We're thinking around three months." Daryl said.

Shawn swallowed. "Is anyone in your group medically trained? I think I'll take you all up on going back to the house with you. We can radio the house. Let them know where I am."

They left after that. Shawn seemed worried and Daryl was starting to get a migraine. He really hoped Carol didn't start bitching or freaking out when they got there. She was going to drag him to the room and demand he show her any and all wounds. When he'd say there was none she'd get upset and think he was trying to hide something. She'd freak out and start crying. Within in the next ten minutes she'd be completely normal and apologize. Her miniature meltdowns didn't stop at him though because Logan was going to get the same treatment. He took it was a grain of salt though and indulged her.

Still he was ready to be home. He wanted to fall in bed after the long day they'd had and just fall asleep with the warmth of her pressed into him. Knowing that his family was safe and that she was right there was some of the best sleep he'd ever got in his life.


	64. Chapter 64

Daryl was tense. He'd been tense since finding Shawn. The man was nice enough and while Daryl didn't see him as a threat it was clear there was one. Whether it'd been today or tomorrow he just felt it in his bones that there was something coming. He wasn't sure what to think of it.

When they got to the house Carol stepped outside smiling. It was dark out and Shawn was behind them on the horse. Daryl almost wanted to laugh at the look on his mom's face. Ruby looked like she wanted to slap one of them thinking it was one of her sons galloping around. She came down the steps clearly ordering Carol to stay put. He could see her bristling and smiled.

Brian ignored them all and vaulted the railing and landed beside the foot of the steps. He took off at a sprint for where they were parking. Shawn came to a stop beside them. Brian glowered at him. Logan bounced out and Liz jumped on his back suddenly causing him to stagger. Brian steadied him. Shawn was watching them and smiled before looking up.

Merle slid from the vehicle and whistled for both teens. Brian spun and Logan managed too without Liz falling off his back. Her arms were locked around his shoulder and chest. Daryl arched a brow at them both but Liz just beamed. She'd fallen asleep against him earlier in the day and then Logan passed out on her. It was the same in the truck only Mac seemed to pass out with them. Her legs thrown into Mac's lap and her using his son's as a pillow. Both Mac and Logan were asleep before she sprawled out but it still amused him. She was tiny compared to the both of them.

"Get your asses back over here and help us unload all this." Merle snapped. "Liz that includes you. You want to do runs you get to help unload."

Shawn slid off the horse and look over at them. "What would you like me to do with Tic Tac?"

"Take the bit out and let him graze." Daryl shrugged. "It's completely closed in."

Shawn done as he said and then they all started unloading. Carol kept huffing at them when they refused her packing things. Mac kept handing her a thing of cotton balls and grinning. He was waiting for her to either cry or yell. It could go either way and possibly both. Ruby was watching Shawn closely not sure how she felt about someone new around her sons.

Sophia finally came out and walked down to them and smiled. Mac grabbed a bag from inside that Daryl seen him with earlier. He handed it to her. Sophia looked inside and smiled widely. She looked up and there was conversation between the pair that no one was in on but them. Brian was watching with interest even as Merle shoved something into his arms. Sophia put the backpack on and then walked over waiting for more to pack in.

Daryl raised a brow at his brother. Mac grinned and shrugged. Daryl was close to him and Mac leaned against the vehicle. "She wants to learn as much as she can about medical. I don't see the harm. She has a knack for it….like you with hunting."

"Or me with women." Merle said suddenly.

Daryl chuckled. Mac turned to look at his brother. "It'd have to be women because that meth lab you had right after Daryl graduated didn't work out."

Merle scowled. "Fuck you those burns hurt and I was drunk as fuck. It wasn't my best moment."

"Obviously." Daryl sneered.

"Fuck you Darylina."

When everything was done and packed in Carol descended on them. She checked Liz over and he could see the girl flushing but was pleased that Carol was so concerned. Logan was next and he just shrugged his shirt off and showed her he was fine. Carol let out a breath and kissed his forehead. Merle and Mac both went for their belt buckles and Carol held her hand up. They laughed and walked away.

Shawn went with them leaving Carol with Daryl. She smiled at him and he could see that she was fighting getting emotional on him. She done it every time he came back. If she wasn't crying she was usually dragging him away to do some sordid shit. Shit that everyone clearly knew about because it made him not even want to look at his own mother. Not that she thought he was a blushing virgin but it was one thing for him to have a kid and her be aware of how that shit happened. It was a whole other thing when Carol was now turning into a sex addict. More than a few times he knew that his own mother heard them and that shit was enough to give him nightmares.

"How did it go? Why is Shawn with you?"

Daryl spun her and kissed the back of her throat. She watched as she shivered and goose flesh popped up on her skin. She moaned low in her throat. He pushed her quickly to the kitchen before she could try anything. As much as he loved having sex with her he knew they needed to talk to Shawn.

Carol frowned at him but he could see the amusement in her eyes. "Later."

Shawn was on the CB talking to someone in the den where Mac had motioned them too. He stepped into it and Carol slid into his lap suddenly. There was no other seats since so many people were in there. Logan leaned his head against his dad's shoulder and yawned. Brian was on the other side of Liz and she was pressed between both boys. Sophia was on the arm of the couch with a book in her lap with her feet in Brian's lap.

Mac was leaned against the wall and Shawn was at the fire place now. "Well...I really was happy to see you all today."

Merle hummed. "Something going on?"

"I told you there'd been signs of a group when we first met months back." Shawn sighed heavily. "Well I was right." Shawn gave a sardonic laugh. "You all met my dad. He's so sure things are going to turn around but we all know that aint happening. Me and Mags we get it...the rest are just..." Shawn shook his head.

Mac leaned forward. "You seen the group."

"Yes." Shawn answered immediately. "I'm not concerned with them. Not right now. I don't like all of them but not all are bad."

Carol leaned back against Daryl's chest and his arms went around her keeping her balanced. One of his hands settled on stomach and traced patterns. The move caught Shawn's attention.

"You're pregnant." It was a statement. Carol nodded. "My dad can help."

Ruby stepped forward suddenly. Her presence commanded the entire room. She was usually unassuming and Shawn regarded her. Ruby's shoulders were thrown back.

"Hershel, he's not adjusting is he?"

"Your Ruby?"

"Yes."

"No ma'am he's not. He think this will be cured." He looked at Carol and then back to Ruby. "I'm serious about him being able to help your daughter in law. He has medical training."

Sophia perked up. "Has he delivered many babies."

Shawn pursed his lips but smiled. "I imagine he has." There was amusement in his voice that made Daryl arch a brow. "He's a vet."

"I'm aware." Ruby interrupted. She spun to Daryl and Carol. "This is up to you. I know Hershel and he's a good man."

Carol's hand dropped to his hand and she traced his fingers. "I want to see him."

Shawn smiled at that. They caught up after that Sophia started grilling him about his dad's medical knowledge. Mac seem pleased at this and Brian was still watching them closely. He stood and jerked his head at his dad. Mac left with him and Sophia got a sly smile on her face that made Daryl raise a brow at her. She smiled at him but the sly look in her eyes only intensified. She was up to something.

Carol fell asleep against his chest. Daryl stood and lifted her with ease. Merle opened the door to their bedroom for him and Carol snuggled closer to his chest as he walked away. Shawn called out to him.

"I'm going back tomorrow. I told him she was pregnant when we spoke on the CB….I told him what I was going to offer and he said that he would help any way he could."

Daryl nodded his head and wasn't sure what to say. Ruby caught Shawn's arm understand her son better than most. Shawn looked down at the woman that was in front of him.

"We appreciate it. Thank you." She lead him back into the den. "I'll set the pull out bed for you in here."

Shawn nodded and Daryl walked away. Carol started snoring and Merle caught his arm when they walked in. He laid her down. Merle shut the door.

"You two aren't going alone with him." Merle ordered. It wasn't often his brother talked to him like Daryl was the little brother and really meant it. "You heard him...he's seen another group."

"I know."

"I need to talk to him more about that before we go tomorrow." Merle turned to the door. "Sophia will be going tomorrow...Mac said she asked."

He disappeared out the door and Daryl stripped for bed and then started getting Carol ready. She was easy to move. He cut the lights out and snuggled in against her. Carol rolled into him and breathed deeply. He grunted when her arm tightened.

"You smell good." Carol's voice was breathy.

He felt his blood heat when her lips connected with his throat. Her mouth descended down his body and she shoved him on his back. His boxers held little resistance for her. She wasn't kidding when she'd said later. Not that he was complaining.


	65. Chapter 65

Carol wasn't really eager to see the outside of the walls. It wasn't that she was afraid. She knew she should be but she wasn't. Be scared made you stupid. You made errors and she refused to be a liability to her family. Her hand dropped to her stomach and she stood there waiting on Logan to stop dragging his ass. Merle was standing right beside her and the movement wasn't missed. His arm went around her shoulders and he pulled her into his side.

"You feeling okay?"

Carol hummed and shrugged. "Do you think it's smart to go out there? What if something happens here?"

Merle laughed mirthlessly. "Carol people who knew Daryl couldn't even find his house and you think fucking stragglers will?"

"Mary knew."

"Mary's a bloodsucking cunt." Merle sneered. "All she will be able to do is set outside the fence. Believe me after my brothers parting words I don't think she's so eager to see him again."

Carol pursed her lips and looked up at him. It was true. Daryl told her what he said to Mary that night and she wasn't scared the woman would turn up. No, Mary was stupid but she wasn't suicidal. Besides if she did Carol knew that more than one person would put a bullet in her.

"You're right."

"I'm always right sugar tits."

"Wouldn't it be milk tits now?" Mac interrupted bounding up the stairs.

Carol glowered. Shawn was red faced behind him and sputtering. Mac hit his knees in front of her and smiled. Carol tensed unsure what he was doing. She was use to him making sexual comments to her. He was always trying to ruffle their feathers but he didn't mean it. It was the only reason Daryl hadn't hurt him more than he did the first time. It didn't bother her because she found him amusing. It was more hilarious to watch Logan and Brian's faces turn red.

He caught her around her thigh and pulled her forward. Carol grunted and took the step. Shawn was gaping. Mac slid his hands up her thighs almost the apex. The door opened behind them. She didn't need to look to know it was Daryl. The hair on the back of her neck raised and her body warmed like it always did in his presence.

"Goddamn it." He groaned.

Mac met her eyes and winked. She looked at his hands and studied the sheath he was fastening to her. He cinched it to her thigh and then around her waist before rising. He kissed her forehead and she felt him smiling.

Daryl walked by them shaking his head and Logan was red faced following him. Sophia walked by and caught Mac's wrist. He walked away with her talking to him. Brian threw his hands up. He followed them and kept shooting his dad dirty looks. Carol smiled. He'd eventually stop fighting his feelings for the girl. He knew that Brian was crass and didn't like the thought of being attached to someone. Right now he was the typical teen boy lusting after Sophia. Even if he managed to never acknowledge that he had feelings for the girls she was going to be around. He'd have to learn to deal with it since Mac decided she was his to take care of.

They were there and Carol couldn't be more ready to get out of the vehicle. Brian's whispered threats to Daryl were amusing but it was less amusing when neither told her what it was about. He just smiled at her and Brian flushed violently red. Logan would laugh and Mac would look at them all. He was blatantly ignoring his son's unease.

What she was expecting was Sophia to have a smug look on her face. Brian glowered at Daryl again. With each look Sophia's expression became more amusing. Daryl just winked at him and leaned his head back. Carol stopped Brian from hitting him and he jutted his lip out pouting. It tugged at her heart and he fell into her side. Carol wrapped her arm around him and carded her fingers through his hair.

When they stopped Brian stuck right by her and so did Logan. Brian never having been here for was taking everything in. Logan on the other hand was like a shadow. Daryl wasn't far from her but Sophia had immediately pulled him to the side. Her look was insistent and Mac was standing at her back. Hershel was coming down the steps greeting his son.

Carol smiled warmly at them but paused when she looked around. Her eyes were wide and she nudged Logan. He followed her eyes and then made a quick bird call. Daryl's head turned in his direction. He walked away leaving his brother talking to a empty spot. Daryl was in front of them within seconds.

"They aren't alone." Logan's words were quiet. "Shawn said he seen a group but did he say they were here? I don't remember that!" Logan hissed.

Daryl turned his head and looked towards where there was a group. They were under an outcropping of trees. He could tell that they were eager to walk over and see what the commotion was but were weary. It was clear that Hershel knew them since Shawn came with them. He scanned the group but they were too far to really tell much.

Carol gripped Daryl's hand and started towards the porch. Brian and Logan were walking with them. Brian threw an elbow into Daryl's stomach. He paused causing Carol to wait.

"Why are you being an asshole?"

Daryl stared at him hard. "Just because you refuse to act older than five doesn't mean I'm going to be mean to her."

"I'm not...goddamn it. I don't want you to be mean to her! Just stop talking to me like I'm being mean." Brian snarled.

Daryl nodded slowly. "Grow the fuck up Brian. She didn't come here to watch over you. She came here because she wants to see if he can teach her anything. She didn't come here because she wanted to follow your dad around. She isn't trying to take him from you."

"Jealous much." Logan muttered. Brian gave him a dirty look. "Let's be honest here Brian that girl is crazy over you and at least your dad likes her. Remember Ashley? Yeah remember how he acted towards her. Be thankful he's fucking nice to this one."

Brian cringed. "That was bad..."

Daryl drug Carol away with him. She looked back at the boys and jerked her head. They rushed after her. It would have made her laugh if she wasn't anxious about the other group here. When they got to the group it was right when Merle seen the new people. He glowered. Shawn was looking at them with annoyance in his face.

"I thought we talked about this." Shawn hissed. "You said you wouldn't do anything rash."

Hershel waved him away. "This isn't a permanent thing. They just need to recharge."

Mac snorted and one of Hershel's daughters looked at him. She had short cropped hair that hung around her jaw and bright green eyes. She was watching him like she'd never seen anything like him. Maybe that was true though because she was sure there was no one out there like Mac except maybe his son. Brian scowled at her.

Hershel turned his eyes on Carol. "I hear you're expecting a little bundle of joy!"

Carol smiled and Hershel lead them inside. Sophia was beside her suddenly. Hershel was speaking to Ruby who had been speaking to Patricia the entire time. Daryl and all his brothers were watching their mother quietly. They didn't stray far from her or the girls. Carol had two shadows who refused to be separated from her.

"I asked Daryl if he cared if I went with you to be checked out..." Sophia blushed. "I wanted to ask you. He said that it was up to you. I was scared it'd make you both uncomfortable."

"That's fine." Carol smiled.

When they walked inside Carol was greeted with the smell of apples cooking. She licked her lips and the daughter that'd come outside laughed. Carol met her eyes and the girl approached them.

"Patricia started making pies this morning. Names Maggie."

Carol introduced Sophia, Logan and Brian. Maggie beamed at them all. Everyone of them smiled but Brian. He was staring at her like he wanted to yell at her. Carol hid her smile. She'd joked awhile back to Daryl about Brian not reacting like Logan over a woman and his dad. He'd told her that he was use to seeing his dad with women but never serious. Mac wasn't a one woman kind of man. That'd he always refused to be tied down and that Brian got that from him. Carol was secretly pleased to see Maggie eyeing Mac. Something in the girl's eyes told her that she wasn't a pushover.

Another girl bounced down the steps and came to a halt. She was pale looking and eyed them all. Her eyes went to her sister before she walked over. She smiled and introduced herself as Beth. Carol smiled back and repeated introducing everyone. Logan was less interested in talking and started speaking to Sophia. Brian scowled at Logan and fell into a seat on the other side of Sophia.

Carol padded over to Daryl. Hershel turned to her. "So this is your daughter in law Ruby… gotta say I thought I'd never see the day one of your sons married."

Ruby forced a smile. Carol bristled. She remembered clearly that none of the brothers knew him. Why would Hershel think he could pass any kind of judgement like he had. Daryl caught her wrist stopping her from taking a step closer to him. Instead Ruby smiled in a way that ice flood Carol's veins.

"So where is Annette?"

Hershel's smile fell. Shawn tensed and Ruby just kept a serene smile on her face. Hershe's eyes went to his daughter Beth before returning to Ruby.

"She got sick at the start of this."

Ruby raised a hand to her mouth. "That's terrible. Annette was a good woman."

Hershel's smile was brittle. He motioned Carol with him and her nails sunk into Daryl's wrist. "If you'll come with me we'll get you checked out."

* * *

Mac was at the large bay window in the livingroom. Liz was still sleeping in the vehicle. They'd tried to wake her up but she just went back to sleep. She'd told them to come get her if there was walkers but to otherwise blow her. He admired her for being such a little bitch. Sophia was the sweet version of her. She never outright told you to go fuck yourself. It was the serene little smiles she gave you and her backhanded comments. All while looking at you in a way that made you want to laugh. She had a soft touch.

He watched Liz swing the back door of the SUV open and jump down. It was the same time he watched a man from the other group slowly making his way towards the house. He knew they would eventually and he'd been waiting. Shawn mentioned that there were people close by but not that they were here. Apparently this happened after he'd left. He didn't seem happy.

Shawn walked by and stepped outside. There were now two men coming towards them. Liz turned and seen them. She didn't run away like a scared little girl. Instead her hand went to her thigh feeling her knife there. She had the same holster as Logan and Daryl. It held a 9mm glock with a tactical knife. Liz turned her back on them and sauntered up the steps. Shawn smiled at her and Liz arched a brow like a little shit.

Mac held the door for her and she moved closer to him. Her eyes searched for Sophia like he knew they would. "She's with Carol and Daryl."

Her eyes went to Logan next. Brian was next to him still watching Maggie. He wasn't surprised. Brian didn't want them to get close to people. He kept saying that it was dangerous. That caring got people hurt. He got it, he really did because he'd been that way his entire life. Hell he'd told his own son's mom to get fucked and took custody. He loved his family but they were blood. Sophia and Liz were just happy bonuses. Besides Liz was basically Logan's Carol.

Shawn walked down the steps stopping men there before they could come on the porch. Logan and Brian walked over seeing Liz. Brian nudged her and balanced his chin on her head. He huffed.

"What the fuck." Logan sneered.

Mac looked over expecting him to be mad at Brian for him wrapped around Liz. Instead he found his nephew stepping outside and down the steps. Mac whistled and Merle spun. He walked out and Merle was hot on his trail.

"Logan?" A man Mac didn't know questioned.

Logan growled so loud Mac heard it. Merle stormed by him and wrenched Logan behind him. Mac tensed and moved closer to them.

"We weren't sure if you all survived. It's good to see you all." One man smiled genuinely.

The other spun to Mac and eyed him with disdain. "Where's your wife?"

Mac arched a brow. He looked at Merle silently asking if he should know this asshat but Merle's teeth were bared. Logan looked so much like Daryl when he was ready to fight that his mind started racing.

"Why don't you all go back to your camp." Shawn insisted.

"Nah see...people just showing up we wanted to see if things were safe."

Shawn stepped forward, "You are a guest, Shane." His voice was low. "If you don't like the rules that are set are in STONE. If you don't like it then you can leave the same way you came."

The man named Shane bristled but kept looking at Mac like he was waiting on something. The other man deflated.

"We don't want trouble."

Merle stared at him and then at Shawn. The others walked away and Mac turned to Merle. "Shane."

"The same."

Mac turned watching the man. He'd heard about him. he'd tried to hurt Carol and did hurt his nephew. He made a decision there that if it was the last thing he done he'd kill this man. Logan was watching him much the same way. HE knew that Daryl was going to blow a fuse when he seen this man. He didn't like the thought of them being here. He didn't trust that man and he thought Hershel was a goddamned fool for bringing a strange group onto his place with his daughters there.

"Why did he ask about your wife? You aren't married are you?" Shawn questioned.

"He thought I was Daryl." Mac deadpanned.

"He assaulted my mom." Logan said suddenly. Shawn paled when Logan met his stare head one. "Keep him away from your sisters."


	66. Chapter 66

Daryl was tense as Hershel spoke. He knew that this wasn't exactly the best situation. He kept thinking about the trouble Mary had with her pregnancy. He knew that it was because the woman hadn't taken care of herself or cared if the baby lived. It didn't matter though because even with better medical help she'd still went into labor early and Logan was sick. What if something wrong and they never knew? He felt sick just thinking about it. What if he condemned her and that kid both to death?

"You're as healthy as a horse." Hershel smiled at her. "Now I shouldn't have to tell you that you need try and focus more on healthy foods. You need vitamins. I'd start preparing now with how things are. We still aren't sure when the military and government will get control of things. Best to be on the safe side."

Carol smiled and kept a tight grip on him. She could tell something wrong and he couldn't even open his mouth. He wasn't going to start saying shit in front of Hershel and Sophia.

"I refuse to think that things won't get better." Hershel spoke suddenly. Daryl looked at him but said nothing. "With such good news how can someone think things won't? You're the second woman I've seen since this started that's pregnant! That's new for celebration."

Sophia pursed her lips and met his eyes. She thought he was an idiot and he could read it right there in his eyes. She stood and dusted her hands off.

"Thank you for letting me set in but I think I want to go outside for some air." Sophia smiled at them with that same serene little smile and slipped from the room.

Hershel smiled. "Is she yours?"

Carol laughed. "No." She shook her head and stood. "You said you seen another woman pregnant. Are one of your girls?"

"Oh heavens no!" He laughed. "No, there is a woman with the group on the property. It's the only reason I've let them stay. She'll need help just like you will."

Carol nodded. "I appreciate everything you can do."

"I've written out a list of vitamins and other things you'll want to have." Hershel slid it to her.

Daryl looked over her shoulder and shrugged. Ruby wrote something similar like this already and they'd gotten everything here. More than he thought they'd need really but that didn't matter. Better safe than sorry. Carol nodded and he watched her hand it back to him.

"We've already taken care of that."

"I forget you have some strong men backing you. Lucky woman." He nodded. "When it gets closer to time you deliver I'd rather you stay here. That way I'm close and we don't have you traveling while in labor."

Daryl bristled. He felt Carol's hand slide into his. "Me and Daryl will talk about it later."

Hershel gave her a disapproving look but said nothing. Carol pulled him out of the room and down the hall. Logan stood and Daryl stepped around her at the look on his son's face. Logan grabbed his arm and manhandled him towards the door. He could hear Carol following and made sure she was close as Logan's breathing picked up. Liz jumped off the top of the SUV where'd she'd been like a cat in the sun and walked over.

"It's Shane!" Logan hissed.

Daryl felt tension rip through him violently. Carol halted next to him. Liz looked between them all.

"So..." Liz pushed.

"I'm not staying here if Shane is here." Carol's voice was cold.

Daryl nodded agreeing. He didn't trust the man. He didn't particularly like Rick either but that man was just stupid. Shane was dangerous. He was going to get them all killed and he was surprised they'd not died yet or been killed by the man.

"Dixon?"

Daryl looked over suddenly seeing one of the groups men standing there. He looked hesitant but smiled regardless. He walked over and nudged Logan. Logan wasn't tense with him but kept shooting looks towards the group.

"I never thought we'd see you all again."

Logan snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "We aren't a bunch of pussys who are going to die easy, Glenn."

"That's not what I meant!" Glenn laughed. "You all look good but I knew you would be."

Carol laughed and leaned against Daryl. He moved and let her more into his side. He knew she was tired. Carol yawned and Glenn looked at them before smiling even more.

"You know Shane never shut up about the two of you. He kept saying that you two weren't really together. Like it mattered even after you all left because it didn't even before!"

Liz raised a brow. "Well shane sounds like a fucking idiot."

Glenn's brows jumped. "Did you all know Hershel and his family?"

"DARYL!"

He turned seen Brian. He was on the steps and Ruby was slapping upside his head. He sighed and turned. Carol caught his wrist. He still felt sick thinking about what danger he'd put her in. Now he had to deal with the fact that Shane was back.

When he met her eyes she was studying him. Logan didn't miss it and moved next to her. He looked at his dad for a second before pulling Carol over to him.

"If you don't let him walk up there she's gong to hit him like she did Brian."

Carol let go and Daryl walked over to where his mother was standing. She was scolding Brian. Brian who looked ready to yell at her. When he came onto the steps it was right when Brian opened his mouth. Daryl caught his arm and pulled him back from her.

"I don't give a fuck how you talk to your dad but your ass best watch your fucking mouth when speaking to my mother like that." Daryl snarled at him.

Brian paled. He nodded and rushed down to Carol. Carol was enveloped in his arms and Brian glowered up at him. OF course he'd use Carol to keep him from getting in trouble. She'd not let him knock the shit out of him if he needed it.

"Well now that you're done terrorizing children." Ruby laughed. "Hershel wants to talk to us."

Daryl whistled and Carol looked up. Logan and Brian had her in a bear hug and she was trying to get away. Glenn was still standing there and so was Liz. He didn't think glenn was dangerous. Besides Liz would cut his throat if she thought he was up to something. HE could already see her hand on her knife.

Stepping inside he found Mac, Merle, Shawn, Hershel, and Maggie waiting. He thought that Otis or his wife would be interested but apparently they weren't. He stopped next to Mac and Mac elbowed him.

"What the fuck was that outside?" His voice was low.

Daryl cocked his head and looked over at Ruby. "Better warn his ass about speaking to her like he does."

Mac made a noise in his throat and tightened his hand into a fist. Daryl leaned back in his chair and looked up finding Maggie watching them. She kept looking between them.

"Are you two twins?"

"Yes." Mac said.

"No." Daryl said.

Daryl huffed and Merle laughed. Ruby sighed heavily and Maggie just looked confused.

Hershel smiled, "They aren't brothers."

"The fuck we aren't!" Mac barked.

Merle visibly bristled and Daryl's jaw clenched. Ruby stood up and plastered a sardonic smile on her face. A chill ran up Daryl's spin.

"Hershel I'll advice you to refrain from making comments about my sons."

He stared at her long and hard, "Ruby you know I wasn't insulting them. I just meant they were cousins."

"They are brothers." She snapped. "Does the fact that Beth's mother is different than Shawn and Maggie's make a difference? No because they are still siblings."

Hershel glared but said nothing. Mac rubbed his throat and Daryl knew he was fighting hitting the man. Shawn looked like he wanted to say something to Hershel himself and Maggie looked embarrassed. She sent them an apologetic look but Daryl just drummed his fingers.

"All the traffic back and forth isn't safe. If people come through they might notice this. I think it best if Carol and Daryl of course stay here while she's pregnant. I'll need to keep check ups on her."

Daryl held his hand up stopping him. "No." His tone left no room for argument.

"Well son now I think it best if she decide this as well. It isn't just up to you." Hershel said cooly.

"Go get her then. She'll tell you the same goddamn thing." Daryl snarled. "I said no."

Mac looked at him as he tried to stand. He caught his wrist but Daryl jerked free. Mac was up the same moment and walked away with him. They got as far as the living room before Mac shoved him out a side door. They were on a large wrap around porch. Daryl could see the other group from here and glowered.

"What the fuck. You know she needs a doctor." Mac hissed.

"She won't be safe here. Look at this place Mac." Daryl threw his arm out gesturing. "Wipe open. No fences, can be seen from the road, cattle making noise, and untrained people who won't know what the fuck to do with walkers? Not to mention Shane's psycho ass."

Mac stood there and looked around. Carol was walking towards them. Logan and Brian were watching her closely. It was obvious they wanted to follow to see why their dads were arguing. The door opened suddenly and Maggie stepped out.

"Excuse me." She said. "I just….he." Maggie rubbed her face. "Since all this he's just been different. Please accept my apology."

Mac nodded jerkily but Daryl was watching Carol. She got to him and he felt some of the tension leave him. He swallowed thickly.

"I happen to overhear you all. I know which one of them is Shane." She stared. "You all knew him before all this?"

"No." Daryl shook his head. "We met up right after Atlanta was burned."

"Oh." Maggie's eyes widened.

"What the fuck did Shane say to get you all to let him come here?" Mac asked.

Maggie made a face that clearly said she'd not wanted him here. Instead she looked at Carol. "There was a woman with them that was pregnant. She has a son. I think her name was Lori."

Carol looked at Daryl then back at Maggie. "We knew her."

"Every since they've got here it's been nothing but fighting between two of the men. We keep telling dad that it's best if they go but he won't hear it."

"Rick and Shane." Daryl said.

Maggie looked at him for a second then nodded. "We don't know why they're fighting but it's been bad."

"Shane is fucking his wife?" Mac questioned staring right at Daryl.

"Me and Logan caught them in the woods when we were first part of the group. We're out hunting. Came back and they were sprawling out in some dead leaves. Thought he was her husband and Carl's dad. Hell he acted like he was and they never corrected anyone who said it."

"Until Rick showed up." Carol smiled at him.

"Until Rick showed up." Daryl agreed.

Maggie stared at the other group and then huffed. "It's disgusting. How could she do him that way? "

"She thought he was dead." Carol shrugged.

"Nah." Daryl shook his head. "Something tells me those two were up to shit long before the dead started walking."

Maggie looked at Daryl. "I agree. I've seen them sneaking around and meeting up."

Mac laughed and the sound echoed across the property. "I want to meet them."

He turned and was down the steps before Daryl could grab him. Merle was outside talking to Shawn. He made no move to grab Mac. Instead he watched. Maggie caught Carol's wrist and Daryl stopped watching them. Fuck Shane and Rick let them deal with Mac. Maggie gave her a soft smile.

"I know my dad can be hard to deal with but he isn't the only one here who can help you. Patricia worked in delivery. She's who delivered Beth."

Carol met her eyes and nodded. "I don't want to stay here."

"Then don't. I'm not sure your husband and his brothers are going to buckle on that." Maggie smiled. She looked over at Daryl and nodded at him. "I can help her as much as she needs. I know Ruby said that Sophia was interested in learning so she could help her too."

Daryl gave Carol a looked before he went after his brother. Logan met him and sighed. "Is he going to make a scene?"

"Yes."

"Fuck yeah. I've been bored off my balls all day this place sucks." Brian laughed.

He raced ahead to get to his dad. Daryl heard someone call him Logan but Brian just stared at them. Logan chuckled and when he got closer he felt eyes turn to him. Mac was standing by the fire and speaking with Glenn. Andrea, Dale, and some younger boy he didn't know were all looking at him.

"Well this is confusing. I thought he was Daryl and that was Logan." Dale laughed.

Mac, Daryl, Brian and Logan looked at him. Dale laughed heartier when he seen the identical looks. Daryl could see Shane bristling behind him at the sight of him. It twisted something in him and he smiled. Shane's eyes darkened and Logan sneered at the man. He looked over when Rick walked to him. Mac intervened

"Your the dumbass cop right?"


	67. Chapter 67

**For the person who was confused about Mac and Daryl. They aren't brothers. I explained it earlier in the story but it's been a while. Mac is their cousin. His father was Daryl's dad and when Mac's dad died Ruby took him like he was her own. They were raised together as brothers and everyone thinks they are already.**

Mac stared at the man standing in front of him with clear disdain. Rick shifted and looked to Daryl but Mac just tilted his head taking stock of Rick. He had a look about him that told him he'd kill for his family but that he was starting to fracture. He wasn't in the right place for this world. He wasn't like Mac's own family who would do whatever it took.

"Well I was a cop, yes." Rick looked at Daryl again.

Mac gave a shark like smile and Shane sauntered forward. Shane tried standing taller, broadening his shoulders, and looking down his nose at Mac. It was hard to do to man with a personality like Mac. Most people if lucky could fill a room but Mac….Mac could command any space he wanted.

"Who the hell are you?" Shane sneered.

Mac looked at Daryl. He raised a brow waiting to see if his brother would confirm that this was the man that'd tried to hurt his nephew. That his was a man who'd threatened Carol and Daryl himself. A man that Daryl ended up fighting even while hurt. A man that was breathing his last breaths. He was sure Hershel wouldn't appreciate someone being outright killed right here but then Mac didn't give two shits either. That man was just a dangerous as this piece of shit in front of him. Willful blindness to the world around him.

Daryl arched a brow and his lips thinned. The sound of Shane's voice making Daryl's eyes darken dangerously. Carol walked up finally with Maggie. If Daryl's reaction wasn't answer enough Logan's reaction was. He stepped between Carol and the man. Brian mirrored him sensing danger.

"Are you going to fucking answer me? You can't just walk into our camp and expect to do what you want."

"Excuse me." A sharp voice cut across Shane.

Mac's looked over seeing Hershel's daughter. She was glowering at Shane. Shane looked at her like she was beneath his attention.

"You are a guest here. Don't make the mistake of thinking you can insult family friends." Maggie's voice was steel.

A few people's eyes widened and the rest looked uncomfortable. Andrea, the one Mac met earlier looked more than just amused. She seemed to be trying to contain her laughter. Shane looked murderous.

"You knew the Dixon's before all this?" Rick asked.

"Yes." Maggie said.

Shane looked back at Mac. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Mac." He smiled.

Shane ignored him after that and looked at the brunette scarecrow close by. She looked tense and ready to puke. She had a death grip on a young boy.

"OH! Carol there's Patricia. We should go talk to her before she walks back inside." Maggie urged.

Carol gave a torn look towards Daryl and Mac. She knew when she walked away there was likely to be a fight. Logan blocked her path before she could steam roll Shaen but she'd gotten closer to Daryl and Mac. Her hands released both of their wrist. Shane seemed pleased seeing her release both men. Carol gave Daryl a searching look he nodded at her.

Some of the group scattered and Rick approached. Mac wasn't surprised to see Scarecrow walking with him like she owned this farm. Maggie turned looking back at them and met his eyes. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes that he knew well. When he looked back Shane was much closer.

"I'm surprised that bitch is still around." Shane gave a malicious smile. "Won't be surprised if she comes sniffing around here looking for something you ain't giving her."

There was a rumble behind him that made Mac want to look back. He knew what it was. He knew that it was Logan and Brian both. Instead Mac met Shane's eyes. He was staring at Daryl hoping he'd take the bait. Daryl just gave him a condescending smile.

"It really burns your fucking ass doesn't it."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Shane-" Rick hushed.

"No, what are you talking about?" Shane demanded.

Lori scoffed.

"The fact that the only thing willing to let you between her thighs is a used up old scarecrow who was looking for a person to protect her and her son since she thought her husband was dead." Mac snarled. "Carol didn't even give you a cursory glance."

"That bitch wants it. You turn your head for a second and I'll have her on her knees."

Mac started to move but Daryl swung before he could do anything. Shane went down but was moving with the same momentum. Rick tried to grab for them but Mac shoved him back. Rick looked at him with wide eyes and anger. He looked ready to hit him.

What Mac wasn't expecting was for Logan to dive into the fight. The second he did Shane grunted in pain from the unexpected hit. Instead of trying to fight Daryl who was better matched for him he turned his attention to Logan. Logan made a pained noise and Mac heard the slight control Daryl was maintaining even in the fight snap.

Shane yelled out in pain and Logan was knocked backwards by Daryl. He stumbled and Mac grabbed him. Rick seen his chance and jumped forward towards the fight. Brian threw his arm out catching Rick right in the throat and he was thrown to the ground. Brian's foot went over his throat and he bared his teeth.

There was a loud yelling coming towards them but the fight between Daryl and Shane wasn't slowing down. Merle stormed right into the scene and took hold of it. He threw a punch knocking Shane to the ground harshly and jerking Daryl back. Shane was on his back panting looking up in Merle's face.

"I'll say this once." Merle leaned down as his voice lowered. "You touch my goddamn family and it won't just be hunting you." He smiled and Shane's eyes shot to where Mac, Logan, Daryl, and Brian were standing. Brian who had yet to let Rick off the ground. "It won't be a goddamn fight either boy, I'll bleed your ass out and leave you for walkers."

"Fuck you." Shane snarled.

"SHANE!" Shawn barked. "I warned you!"

Shane got up and Mac found pleasure in seeing how bloodied he was. Daryl's back was to him so he'd yet to his face but from the looks of Shane they weren't fucking around. Mac caught Brian's arm and he let Rick up. Rick's hand went to his bruised throat and he coughed roughly.

Shawn glowered darkly. "If you so much as look at these men or their family again Shane you will be escorted from here."

Shane had blood dripping down his chin. He had a split above his right eye and his left was blacking. His lip was torn in two place and he kept spitting blood to the side. Mac was sure he'd had some teeth knocked loose if not out. Lori was looking at him anxiously but standing by Rick like the man didn't know she was gonna suck Shane's dick so hard he'd be perfect health tomorrow.

"This group won't stand for that. My group won't!" Shane snapped.

"I don't care." Shawn stepped closer. "This isn't your home and you aren't shit to me."

Mac smiled smugly. Shane's look was murderous.

"Did I really miss the goddamn fight?" Liz whined coming up behind them. "Fucking Sophia wanting to talk to Hershel and Ruby!"

Daryl turned his head and looked at Liz. She made a distressed noise and was in front of him instantly. Her hand was on his cheek looking him over and Daryl jerked back. Her eyes turned looking for who harmed Daryl and zeroed in on the only person bloodied. Liz's hand swung out ringing Shane's jaws so hard his teeth slapped together as his head whipped to the side. Shane spun around like he was ready to touch her but Liz didn't back away. Instead her knife whipped out and she snarled at him like a wild animal.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Liz yelled.

Daryl's arm went around her and her feet left the ground. Liz made a noise in her throat close to sounding like a sob. Daryl started walking backwards. He met Mac and Merle's eyes as he went. Mac understood. He wasn't surprised she was reacting badly. She was extremely close to Daryl and seeing him hurt would terrify her. She'd told Daryl himself that the thought of him dying was like losing all security she'd ever known in her life.

Daryl whistled and Logan turned following him. Mac seen a cut along his jaw and bruising. Carol was going to maul Shane like a wild fucking animal for hurting her boys. Brian watched them go. He met his dad's eyes but Mac shook his head. Merle rounded on Rick.

"Get your goddamn pig under control."

"To be fair Merle Daryl started that fight." Rick sighed.

Mac laughed. "Are you goddamn deaf? You expect him to stand there and let him say that shit about his wife? Maybe you're okay with another man knocking the bottom out of yours but not every man is a nutless fucking vagina."

Rick tensed visibly. "That…." Rick cleared his throat. "I think we should let bygones be bygones. They've fought and now they can move on."

Shane stared at Rick harshly. "You expect me to get along with these motherfuckers?"

"I expect you to fall in line." Rick snapped. "We need this place and you know why."

Just then Maggie, Patricia, and Carol came walking by. Carol's eyes searched for Daryl and when she came up empty she walked over. Shane's eyes ran over her hungrily. Mac felt the need to kill him. He would kill him after all but not before he got done playing with his food. Carol touched Merle's chest.

"Where are they?"

"House." Brian answered.

Maggie stared at Shane and gave a mean smile. Mac mirrored it. She lead Carol away and Mac looked back at Shane. There was something off in his eyes. It was like the man didn't know if he wanted to rape someone in the open or wait till later. He really didn't understand how Hershel let them on this farm.

"Come." Merle ordered.

Mac and Brian followed. Ruby was on the porch watching them. Shane followed with Rick. Rick was trying to speak to Shawn but Shawn looked ready to evict them all. When they got to the porch Mac watched as wave of heat and anger swam in Ruby's eyes.

"Is this the man that hit my grandson?" Ruby's voice was cold and her eyes locked on Shane.

Shane stared back leering. Merle looked at him and Mac felt his control slipping. Ruby regarded him with shrewd eyes.

"I'd say I'm surprised but seeing you I'm not." Ruby's voice was haughty. "You look like the kind of man who takes advantage of women and children. But let me give you some advice." She stepped down towards him on the steps. Every tensed. "If I hear of you looking at my child again or grandson then it'll be the last thing you do as a living man."

Shane stared at her black fathomless eyes and scoffed. "Lady take your ass up those stairs."

Merle's hand closed around Shane's throat. Mac stepped next to him and Shawn stared at him hard. Merle's grip tightened and Shane started turning purple. He let him go and Shane stumbled. Shawn refused to let him up the stairs.

When they walked inside Shawn caught Merle's wrist. "My sisters aren't' safe here."

"No they're not." Merle stared.

"Even with him gone they'll never be safe now. This farm isn't defendable with just me and Otis."

"Shawn!" Maggie yelled.

He held his hand up asking Merle to wait a second. Instead they stepped into the room hearing Daryl's voice with Carol's. Logan was by his dad scowling up at Maggie. He kept batting her hands away and Daryl wasn't even bothering to say shit. He looked fit to be tied. Carol looked like she was going to strangle someone. Liz was by Daryl's other side and leaning into him.

Daryl had a bruise along his jaw that was blacking and his brow was split. Other wise he looked fine but Mac seen the way Shane fought. He threw body shots and most of what Daryl had wouldn't be seen till later when Carol got him out of his clothes.

Maggie was glowering at Hershel over Logan's shoulder. "Tell him that it's not safe here!"

Shawn looked between them. "I told you they were trouble! He threatened to hurt his wife! Are you blind at how he looks at Beth and Maggie?"

"That man is a cop." Hershel said like that made everything okay.

Shawn shook his head and then turned back to Merle. "If my sisters will go and you have room..."

Merle looked at Daryl. Shawn understanding looked at him. Maggie was offering him an ice pack and Daryl handed it to Logan instead while looking at his jaw. He looked ready to go after Shane again. Merle cleared his throat and Carol nudged Daryl. There was an entire conversation between those two before he looked at Mac or Merle. Both brothers gave a slight jerk of their head.

"We have room." Daryl shrugged.

Shawn exhaled with relief. Hershel sounded like a bull in a China shop behind them. Maggie looked like she wanted say something but otherwise bit her tongue just shaking her head at her dad. Liz yawned and grabbed Daryl's hand tighter. Carol looked at Hershel and then to Patricia. She nodded and Patricia discreetly left the room. It was going to be a long day and night.


	68. Chapter 68

Ruby was glaring at Hershel. He seemed to think he had the right to dictate to her like she was a child. This man was sorely mistaken. Just because she knew him before everything happened didn't mean a thing to her. Not in any real sense. If he kept pushing her and her son Hershel Greene was going to see just how much like William Dixon really was.

"Now Ruby I know that you know I'm only saying this because I think it's for the best." Hershel's voice was condescending.

She really hadn't missed this man. He was the type that went to church so he automatically thought he was golden. He thought had the right to look down his nose at other people. I bet he wouldn't be so smug if she let slip that he'd been cheating on Maggie's mother with Beth's. No, she doubted he'd appreciate that. People like Hershel Greene liked to use their religion like a cloak and shield.

"Hershel, please _do_ shut up." Ruby snapped.

The door slammed open and Daryl was being dragged inside by Carol. She looked murderous. Maggie was right behind her and so was Patricia. She was guiding Carol to the kitchen and Ruby ignored Hershel. She took off after her son feeling a white hot anger boiled through her.

"What happened?" Ruby demanded.

"Shane's here." Mac's voice was succinct.

Ruby stared at him and then looked at Daryl. He was looking at no one. He had a dead eye look that scared her. She'd seen this look before. Not on him but on his dad. It was then that she'd needed to give his dad an alibi that was ironclad.

Carol was swiping blood from his chin and he wasn't even reacting. Her hand was cupping his jaw and Patricia was checking his eyes. He wasn't even jerking away from the light being shined into them. Carol kept looking to her with panic. There was nothing to be done about it right now. Daryl would snap out of it. If she tried to force something now it'd just backfire. Daryl was working something out in his own way that Ruby knew would end with a man being killed.

"I don't want fighting on my property." Hershel's voice thundered into the room. "I offered sanctuary to those people and I won't have you coming here and assaulting them."

Ruby spun but Daryl was standing before anyone could say anything. He took three steps clear across the room, his stride long and deadly, before looking straight into Hershel's eyes. Maggie was by his side suddenly and commanded Daryl's attention. Hershel's chest was heaving but there was an air of danger emanating from Daryl that had everyone on edge.

Logan burst into the room then and looked ready to lose his shit. He searched the room and found his dad. He started towards him but Mac's arm shot out catching. Logan thrashed and made a noise in his throat. The sound was enough to have Daryl looking over. The look in his eyes made Ruby's spine tingle with dread.

"We're leaving." Daryl's voice was cold.

"That isn't what I said." Hershel said.

Daryl met her eyes and Ruby nodded. She agreed. This wasn't going to work. They dearly needed his help but she was of the mind that women birthed children without the help of men like Hershel for longer than history spoke. They'd be fine.

Patricia cleared her throat. "I'm going with them."

Hershel jerked as if slapped. He stared at Patricia like he'd never seen her but the woman stared at him like she was disgusted.

"That man out there that started this trouble is to blame for this. You knew he was trouble." Patricia seethed. "For you to talk to Ruby and her son like you have is embarrassing. Imagine how Annette would feel if she were still alive. You're endangering your own family for strangers."

"Don't!" Hershel barked. "Annette's _sick_ and as soon as this is over she'll be okay."

Patricia gave a sad smile. "No, Hershel, no she won't. She's gone and you need to accept that. Stop telling Beth her mother's going to be okay. Stop being so blind."

"You should pack." He said with a stilted voice.

Maggie swallowed and then looked to Shawn. Ruby didn't miss the move. Shawn stepped forward and Hershel ignored him. His hand was on his chest and he was glowering at the wall. Patricia walked away. She sent a smile to Carol and Carol nodded. Ruby caught Carol's hand and laced their fingers together. Carol stepped closer to her and motioned to Mac to let Logan go. Logan didn't go to his dad but instead her.

Daryl told her that Shane managed to get his hands on Logan. The thought of that uncouth bastard laying hands on her grandson made her want to go out there and maim him. He stepped into Carol and pulled her tight against his chest. Carol's hand was rubbing up and down his back. Carol was shaking against him and Ruby kept trying to get Daryl's eye. Carol wasn't going to be able to keep it together much longer. It wasn't that she couldn't handle an upset woman but that Carol just didn't calm down for anyone but Daryl.

Hershel cleared his throat. "Is this your doing? Come here to ruin my family?"

Daryl scoffed. "Her leaving this fucking place will save her life."

"You're wrong."

"And you're weak." Daryl snarled.

He spun on his heel and Ruby caught his eye. Mac and Daryl moved as one. Daryl's arm was around Carol and pulled his son and her both to his chest. His face buried in a wild riot of curls. Carol hiccuped into his chest and Logan made a pained noise in his throat at her distress. Daryl was speaking low and quiet to her.

Ruby looked over at Hershel. His eyes were on the small family and Ruby felt the need to block them from his sight. She stepped in his direct line of sight and blocked them. Mac done the same. Brian was right behind him and Liz shifted behind them coming from outside and walked to Logan. Sophia stood from where she'd been reading. She regarded Hershel with distaste before walking over and hugging Carol.

"I think Maggie and Beth would be better off leaving here." Shawn stared Hershel straight in the eyes. "This place isn't safe."

"No." Hershel ordered. "I want you all to go to your rooms."

"Despite what you think I'm an adult and I'm leaving." Shawn snapped. "I won't let you get my sisters killed."

Maggie turned but not before telling Shawn she'd get Beth. Hershel and Shawn started arguing. Merle had yet to move from the doorway. He was looking at Hershel like he wanted to sink a knife into him. Instead he met her eyes. He slipped out the door without anyone noticing.

Ruby walked quietly around to the windows and watched. He was storming right for Shane. Ruby gave a shark like smile that was more proud than should have been. Merle got to Shane just as he stood. His fist collided with his face and sent the man to the ground. Shane cried out. It was muffled from Shawn and Hershel's fight but she heard it all the same.

She watched as Merle's boot came down on Shane's groin before he leaned over him a gun cocked and ready. Rick was wide eyed and unsure what to do. Merle was volatile and wouldn't hesitate to kill this man.

"I should go get him." Mac chuckled.

"Leave him." Ruby chided.

"No, I want the honor of killing that man." Mac's voice was cold.

He was out the door and Ruby turned her back. She caught Carol's eye and smiled. Carol's eyes went to the door and met her eyes again. Ruby gave her a reassuring smile. Carol smiled back but the red rim around her eyes and tear tracks broke her heart. Carol was scared. She loathed Hershel Greene. How was is that he was so broken already? So cold that he didn't care that a woman was pregnant. Sure he said he'd help but Ruby didn't think it was out of the kindness of his heart. He wanted something. He wanted Daryl on this farm and she knew it was because he thought he could use him.

Patricia breezed into the room. Otis was with her and Maggie wasn't far behind. Beth came down the steps and shifted uneasily. She looked gaunt and sallow compared to Maggie's zeal. Shawn was still snarling like a junkyard dog over his sisters. Hershel almost seemed drunk with his dazed retorts. He was making no sense.

"We're leaving. Use the radio if you need something."

Maggie stared at Hershel and tried to hug him. He rebuffed her. Maggie kept a stiff upper lip but Shawn seemed to come alive with rage again. Beth stared at Hershel with that same sick look he had in his eyes. Ruby felt uneasy looking at her. She wasn't taking to this new world so good. Maggie and Shawn were strong like their mother. They'd always been that. She could remember them when they were kids. Beth was more like Hershel- unfit for this kind of survival.

Brian saddled up by her and leaned his head against her shoulder. The reassuring scent and warmth of grandson made her heart swell. She wrapped her arm around him.

"The weak will weed themselves out. Try not to worry so much." Brian whispered.


	69. Chapter 69

The week following the visit to the farm was, as Liz liked to call it, a goddamn potluck of shit. She'd protested at the truck when Daryl confirmed for her this new fresh hell. She'd bitched on the way home. She'd even went as far as to threaten to throw herself out the truck. All were met with Daryl's stone faced expression that she could tell he was trying to not laugh.

Maybe if he'd laughed he wouldn't be such a dick at the moment. She was at the point where she was considering telling Carol to just blow him or something. He was way too intense at the moment. Hell all of the Dixon men were. Well except Brian and Mac but she considered that they were fundamentally flawed and predisposed to not react normally.

"You know I think there is something wrong here." Brian's voice whispered from just behind her.

Liz looked over her shoulder and met Brian's eyes- brows furrowed as he chewed his bottom lip bloody. It was worrisome to see Brian in a snit. Just as it was to see Mac. Neither ever showed something was wrong. Daryl and Merle didn't to a degree but they had tells. Something gave both brothers away whereas Mac went on like usual. Brian was his father's son.

"And what pray tell is wrong?" Liz deadpanned.

Brian clambered over the back of the porch swing and settled gracelessly beside her. Sophia looked up at them from her spot leaning against the porch post. How she was able to balance along the railing while reading was a mystery to Liz. Liz watched her eyes run over Brian before she smirked and went back to reading.

"Am I the only one who noticed that girls jeans?" Brian said. Liz stared at him. "Seriously? How can you not notice?"

"Probably because she doesn't spend time staring at other girls vaginas?" Logan sneered coming up the porch steps.

"Are we sure she has a vagina?" Brian laughed. "I mean her pants sag more in the crotch than mine do!"

"That's unfortunate. "Sophia's voice was taunting but had a serene quality.

Brian's face blazed a vibrant red. He glared at Sophia but she just licked a finger and dramatically turned to a new page. All while humming to herself. Liz looked between them and flushed at the look in Brian's eyes. Sophia was going to end getting cornered by him if the look in his eyes was anything to go by. It still amused her, something her Logan both laughed about, how much Brian was in denial over Sophia. He kept arguing that he just wanted to fuck her and that it was nothing more than that. That it was just an itch he needed to scratch.

While Liz believed he did indeed want to sleep with Sophia she knew it was more than that. She also knew her friend enough to know that Brian wasn't going to get to sleep with her unless he admitted his feelings. Sophia was sneaky enough to trick him into admitting it too. Her little cat and mouse with Brian that he didn't even realize he was in was amusing.

"Fuck you." Brian sneered.

"I'd say yes but I'm not sure now you can get the job done." Sophia sighed, "Maybe Logan can help?"

Logan flushed and glared. Brian's eyes shot to him and he ducked his head. Liz raised a brow at his avoidance and watched as Logan stood suddenly. He walked by and slapped Sophia's book from her hand sending it into the yard.

Logan stopped just before walking through the door. "She probably has a dick bigger than yours."

Brian huffed and Liz laughed. Still her eyes stayed on Sophia. Sophia was glaring at Logan's back and her book was in the yard still. Logan disappeared inside and flipped Sophia off. She stood, book forgotten, and stormed after him.

"Should we follow?" Liz asked.

"Fuck yeah."

Both teens stood and rushed after Sophia. They seen her turn down the hall. Coming around the corner they dodged Merle. Sophia was hot on Logan's heels as he stormed into the basement. Sophia growled audibly. Just as they started down the steps they could hear Logan yelp.

"Are you daft!" Sophia shrieked!

Logan was sprawled over his bed with his shirt off. Liz felt her face heat up seeing him only partially dressed. Brian elbowed her grinning. Her eyes widened when he brought his hand up like he was jerking something off and his tongue shoved against his cheek. At her widened eyes he guffawed.

"Eat a dick, Brian." Liz hissed.

"Hell I was trying to tell you to eat his." He chuckled.

Liz felt her nostrils flare and set heavily on his bed. Logan looked over at her. "Get your fucking harpy of a friend!"

The second it was out of his mouth he grunted in pain. Liz's eyes widened. Sophia was over top of Logan with a tennis racket in her hand. She swung it down again and he screamed. The netting of the racket scoring his chest and leaving a detailed pattern.

"ALL THIS OVER A FUCKING BOOK!" He barked.

"No because you're an uncouth asshole!" She hissed back.

Brian laughed loudly. Sophia whirled around and swung wide. Brian was just able to step out of her reach. Liz smiled and laid back on his bed. It was great to see the Sophia that was always ready to take a foster parents head off. This was the girl she remembered hitting one of the many men that were in the foster homes. It made her heart soar.

"What the fuck Kitten!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She screamed. "I told you I hate that."

Brian shrugged. "I'm sure that wasn't what you said."

Sophia threw the tennis racket at him. The sound of feet on the steps had everyone looking over. Daryl appeared and was glowering. He looked like he was ready to rip their heads off. Logan winced when he rubbed his chest.

Everyone looked at him for help when Daryl looked ready to breathe fire. The tennis racket managed to hit the one window that looked out from the basement. It didn't bode well for them. Glass lay on the floor. Sophia was still towering over Logan and breathing heavily.

Daryl held his hand up when they went to speak. "I don't know what the fuck you're down here doing. You woke Carol up." He snapped. "That-" He thrust his finger towards the broken window. "Isn't going to fuck fix itself. That shit better not fucking happen again."

Logan set up. "Moms awake?"

Daryl met his son's eyes and they could all see the fatigue. Daryl nodded and Logan stood. Sophia swatted at the back of his head and Logan hissed in pain.

"What the fuck are you all fighting for?"

"Your son is a asshole." Sophia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Stop acting like Mac and give me a real fucking answer." Daryl demanded.

Sophia huffed. "He slung my book into the yard."

"I didn't 'sling' your book into the yard. It isn't my fault you have shitty grip."

Sophia hissed through her teeth. Brian raised a brow. Liz grinned and Sophia met her eyes.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet the reason why we got kicked out of so many foster homes. Sophia's temper."

Daryl rubbed his face and stopped Logan as he started to walk by. He eyed his chest and stomach. Logan had the clear imprint of the racket on him. He just gave a wan smile to his dad before bounding up the steps. His footsteps told them he was walking to his parents bedroom.

He looked back over at the rest of the teens. "What the fuck is going on? He's been mauled."

Sophia flushed and Brian looked pleased. Liz stood. "If it wasn't her doing then Brian was going to."

"Why?" Daryl looked at Brian.

Brian glared at Liz.

"Because Sophia made a implied that Logan can do a job that Brian can't….." Liz waggled her brows. She made sure her voice stayed even. She knew that Sophia wasn't actually attracted to Logan. She was only saying what she did to get a rise out of Brian. "He got jealous."

"I am not jealous." Brian snarled.

Daryl threw his hands up. "I can't deal with fucking teenage drama today. Someone clean up that fucking glass before Carol sees it." Daryl turned away. Muttering to himself as he went up the steps about needing to fix the window now.

The second he was out of sight Brian picked Liz up and threw her. She squawked and flailed as she landed half on and half off Logan's bed. It was still sleep rumpled. Brian was there instantly and pinned her in place.

He leaned down as Sophia tumbled off the bed surprised. Liz glared up at him but couldn't hold it. She started laughing and he glared. The amusement was in his eyes though and he let her go.

"Stop saying I'm fucking jealous."

"Yes because that'd require more emotions than he is equipped to deal with." Sophia's voice was bored and disinterested.

Brian spun and Sophia met his eyes. "I'm going to see if Maggie or Patricia need help."

Sophia sauntered off. When she disappeared Brian slumped next to Liz. She knew she should get up but she laid still sprawled over Logan's bed. It smelled remarkably good. She felt her eyes getting heavy though and forced herself to stay awake.

"She hates me." Brian deadpanned.

"No she doesn't." Liz nudged him with her foot. Brian met her eyes. "Pull your head out of your ass before it's too late. WE both know she isn't going to find Maggie or Patricia. She's likely with your dad."

"Everytime I turn around she's with him." Brian whined.

"Would your rather he hate the girl you're in love with?" Liz asked, her voice uncommonly gentle.

Brian stiffened so hard she was sure she heard his spine crack. She knew he had hang ups. His own dad wasn't the best example for healthy relationships. Point being Mac just never sought them out. Brian didn't like being attached or the thought. He thought it was to easy to lose people now and she wanted to agree. It really was. Hell she could have easily died if it wasn't for Daryl that day in the store. Still it was all the more reason to accept what was in front of you before it was too late and you had more regrets than happy memories.

Liz set up and leaned into his side. Brian huffed. "I'm not."

"You're full of shit and it scares the fuck out of you." Liz said.

Brian glared at her. "If it makes you feel better she feels the same. Even your dad knows. I think everyone but you does."

"I hate you. You can lord your advice around all you want but I don't see you actually making it known you have feelings for Logan." Brian's voice was hoarse.

Liz swallowed. "That's because he's as awkward as his fucking dad."

Brian stood and dusted his jeans off. "Ask him about fathers day last year."

Liz looked up and met his eyes, "Why?"

Brian just smiled at her but it was mean. He walked away and Liz eyed the glass. She'd leave that for Logan. Racing up the steps she stumbled to a stop seeing Beth. The girl was looking at all the family photos on the wall. Liz bristled seeing her and Beth gave her a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes were wide and almost vacant.

"I don't see any of Carol."

Liz rolled her shoulders.

"If Logan's as close to his mom as he acts why aren't there any of them together?" Beth turned.

Liz watched her finger a picture of Logan and Daryl. Daryl's arm was thrown over Logan's shoulder and both were wearing wide smiles. Logan was holding onto the rack of a whitetail deer, keeping its head raised, and kneeling behind it. Logan could be no more eight in the picture. Daryl was having to help him support the weight of the buck's rack. She knew this was the first deer Logan got because she'd asked him about. He'd been proud and a little smug. There was a fondness in his voice as he talked about it. She didn't think Beth had the right to question his family or his life.

"Are you always this nosey?" Liz hissed.

Beth looked over and frowned. "Excuse me?"

"There's no excuse for you." Liz grumbled as she spun on her heel and walked away.

She walked by Shawn who was looking at Beth from the other end of the hall. His eyes were focused on her like he was seeing something else. Maggie and Patricia were both with Ruby in the kitchen talking about preparations. She didn't want to hear about childbirth so she walked away quickly. Sure enough she found Sophia with Mac. Brian was next to his dad and kept shooting covert looks at Sophia. Mac was aware and kept a amused smile on his face. She needed to make a bet with Logan about who would make the first move.


	70. Chapter 70

**There is a very special line in here for you Haitus80. You know what your request was and I worked it in completely. :D Hope everyone had a good weekend.**

"Just because I checked my gun at the door doesn't mean I won't bust your teeth out." Liz snarled at Beth.

To say things were running smooth was a lie. A blatant fucking lie. Liz hated Beth. She liked Shawn and Maggie but Beth was lazy and entitled. She did nothing to help. Carol pregnant done more than her. She just set there watching Logan and ignoring everyone. It bothered how she looked at him like he was her meal ticket. It bothered her that no one was saying a damn thing about how everyone else helped out around here _but_ Beth. Sure she knew Maggie and Shawn tried to work with her and get her to interact but she was a lifeless little toad of a person and Liz wanted her to run back to that farm with her ignorant daddy. Beth just stared at her vacantly. That was the thing that pissed her off more. She would say these idiotic things and do shit she damn well knew was stupid. Then turn around with this vacant look like she had no clue where she was. This girl was a damn nut case!

"Lizbeth!" Sophia sighed. "Just drop it."

"I will fucking not!" Liz barked at Sophia.

Beth rubbed a hand over her arm briskly but still stared at Liz. Liz grit her teeth and thought of ways to maim her without Daryl realizing it was her. Carol would be mad at the blood on the carpet but she wouldn't complain beyond that. Besides she'd seen the fit Carol threw over the blood Merle trailed in the other day and knew it'd be enough to distract her. Beth just floated around here like a wraith anyways. She never interacted with Carol.

"Liz."

She looked over finding Logan looking at her with a raised brow. Without willing her eyes to do it she looked at Beth again. The girl was finally no longer staring at her like a weirdo but now looking at Logan. There was life in her eyes for the first time since she'd seen her. There always was when this idiot looked at him.

Logan stared at Liz though never seeing Beth. She finally gave up and walked over to him. He grinned at her and she felt some of the tension leave her.

Sophia stepped next to her and caught her wrist. "You can't threaten her like that. A lot has happened and she's got to learn to cope. Heal."

Liz stared at Sophia her eyes glinting. Sophia should have knew the look. She should have known that nothing was going to make Liz back down. She was like a dog with a bone.

"Never underestimate the healing powers of three things: Music, the ocean…."

"And?" Sophia prompted seriously.

"Fucking stabbing a bitch." Liz sneered her eyes locked on Beth.

Logan suddenly had his arms wrapped around her and hauled her over his shoulder. Liz didn't even bother to fight him. Instead she sunk her hand into the waistband of his jeans holding on to his belt. He jerked slightly at the feeling of her hand against his bare skin of his waist. They passed Maggie and Shawn in the hall both giving them understanding looks.

Logan was down the stairs into the boy's room before she could ask why. Brian was sprawled over his bed half naked and sleeping. Liz grunted when Logan threw her onto his bed. He was staring down at her and had an expectant look on his face. Liz pursed her lips. He was fighting smiling. She could see in the way his lip was twitching but like Daryl he'd often fight his smile away.

Brian rolled over and faced them. "Logan….Logan listen to me." Brian sleepily crooned.

Logan gave her an exasperated look but looked down at Brian a second later. Liz smiled freely. Brain beamed at her sleepily. He wouldn't be awake very long.

"Naughty chickens lay deviled eggs!" Brian chortled.

"I fucking hate you." Logan said.

Brian nodded and patted his bed. "I know. I hate you too but can you all not have sex because if you do I'm still not getting out of bed. It'll just be awkward for us all." He met Liz's eyes with that same drowsy look. "Unless you're into that type of thing."

"My god you're just like your fucking dad." Liz laughed. "He's always coming on to Carol."

"Because Carol is completely fuckable." Brian assured grinning.

"Can we not talk about fucking my mom?" Logan pleaded.

Brian nodded thoughtfully and blinked slowly. "Right to the point. My kind of man, back to you fucking Liz."

"No!" Logan barked his face red.

"The tension is smothering and I can't be around the two of you with all the pent up-"

Brian grunted when he was suddenly hit the face. Logan jerked his fist back abruptly almost looking startled that he'd hit Brian. Brian was upright now and holding his mouth like he'd been struck by lightning.

"Did you just-" Brian brought his hand from his mouth and blood ran down his chin. He stared at his bloody hand before looking back at Logan. "You fucking hit me!"

Logan stared at him and Liz stood quickly seeing the fight brewing. Her back pressed into Logan's heaving chest and she swallowed. Brian was murderous. He stood fluidly and shook out his tired limbs while cracking his neck.

"Is this about the fucking chicken joke or because I stated the fucking obvious! We all know the two of you are panting after the other."

Liz glared at Brian. He didn't even spare her a look.

"Shut up." Logan demanded.

Suddenly Brian's eyes brightened and Liz was worried. The look in his eyes was like the one Mac would get before he started a bunch of shit. The same look she seen Daryl avoid and Carol grimace at. One Merle often had and Ruby threatened them over.

"Did you tell her that Beth has been panting after you too?" Brian said sweetly. "That she came down here the other day looking for you? Even when Merle told her you were asleep."

Liz stiffened. She had no claim to Logan. They weren't together but she felt a rage the likes of which she'd never felt race through her. Logan was breathing harshly behind her and she knew that it was the truth. Why else would he be getting so mad at Brian. Besides the delight in Brian's face was full of the truth. She'd seen the way Beth followed Logan around and was always speaking to him. Sure it pissed her off but it was always more than just that. She thought Beth was dead weight. She was going to get one of them killed while she sung a walker to death.

"Logan." Liz interrupted Brian as he started to talk. "Tell me about father's day last year."

Brian's mouth opened but snapped shut. He glared at her knowing he'd told her to ask Logan about this but more so that she wasn't reacting violently. Sure her temper was bad but she had it under control. Besides she wasn't mad at Logan. She knew he avoided the girl.

"What? Why?" Logan's voice was confused.

Liz looked at him and he took a seat and slumped. His knuckles were bruising. Brian glared at her and stormed upstairs.

"Brian told me to ask you about it."

He chuckled and rubbed his face. "He was so mad at me." He looked up at her but grinned that same embarrassed flush on his face. "I don't remember much of the night before. Me and Brian both drunk heavily. Apparently in my drunken state I thought I'd get showered since the next day was father's day. We were supposed to be doing something."

Liz took a seat next to him. She tried to imagine Logan and Brian drunk together. They were a mess sober already.

"Well telling Brian that I was going shower and if I wasn't out in a certain amount of time come check on me. Hell I was surprised I could stand." He smiled fondly his eyes far away. "I got in there and showered. In my haste to get out I slipped. I hit the ground hard and blacked out. I stayed there all night."

"Brian left you?" Liz laughed.

Logan looked over at her and shrugged. "It was the dead of winter and we were on the back porch. I left him out there when I went to shower. He was supposed to come inside. My dad found him first. He was passed out on the porch with Merle's hound laying on him. He would likely have frozen on that concrete without the dog."

Liz laughed loudly at the image of Brian drunk and passed out cuddling a large hound. Logan was watching her and had a smile on his face. It was the smile usually reserved for his family.

"He came looking for me next. He could smell the liquor before he'd even seen Brian so knew I was drunk. When I wasn't upstairs he checked the bathroom. He opened the door and hit me right in the face." Logan brought his hand up to a scar that ran along his forehead. It was faint but she could see it. "The door hit me but didn't wake me up. I was sprawled naked right there in the bathroom."

Liz laughed loudly. Logan fell backwards on his bed and brought his arms up behind his head using his hands as a pillow. She laid down next to him and rolled to face him. She brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. It was always cooler down here than the rest of the house.

"What did your dad do?" Liz prompted.

Logan flushed and sighed. "He drug my drunk ass out of the floor. He forced me to drink the worst coffee I ever have and then still made me get out." He grimaced. "It didn't help that Mac and Merle were there."

"Was Mac mad at Brian?"

"Yes. He ended up getting sick from being outside all night in nothing but a pair of torn shorts and one sock."

Liz grinned at him. He looked sleepy. He looked over at her and shrugged. "They made me eat so much greasy food. Merle kept going on about how it was the best hangover cure. I puked six times before I even got back to the vehicle."

Liz grimaced but didn't speak. The sound of steps on the stairs made her look over and she froze. Beth was standing there looking like a fucking mannequin that was put together wrong. All sharp angles and weirdly cocked head in her dead eyes.

"Logan." Beth's voice was quiet. "Are you okay? I heard Brian telling his father you two were fighting."

Logan grumbled under his breath and gave a long suffering sigh. "I'm fine Beth." He dismissed.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No." He deadpanned.

Liz raised up and Beth looked at her like she'd just noticed her. She dismissed Liz quickly and walked closer to Logan. Logan wasn't alright with people in his space. He never let Shawn, Maggie, or Beth within reaching distance of himself. He didn't know them completely and even if he did she knew he'd be like his dad and retain distance. He wasn't one for a lot of touch. He only welcomed hugs from Carol and his dad. He sought them out. Brian forced himself on Logan, he'd told her he'd gotten use to him. Even Sophia didn't touch Logan often and she knew they were closer than he was to this twit. It wasn't even just physically. She knew that he wasn't okay with a lot of people coming into the area he slept in. His mom, Daryl, his uncles and her were the only people who ever came down here. She never even lingered. Beth was pushing her limits. She could see his temper starting to flare around his eyes and mouth. He was stiff and unforgiving as Beth approached, nearing him physically.

He growled low in his throat as Beth stopped just a foot from him. He set up quickly and startled her and Beth. Beth tried to reach out for him and he recoiled violently.

"Don't do that." Beth chided with a facsimile of a smile on her moved out of reach of her again. "I heard Brian tell _her_ how you had to get use to him so you'll have to get use to me too."

Liz shot to her feet and stepped between them when Logan made a wounded noise in his throat. It was too much like the way he'd reacted to the things Mary would say. It made her chest ache and bile rise in her throat. Before she thought she drew back and threw a punch. It connected violently with Beth's face. The girl yelped and crumpled to the ground. She honestly expected song to burst forth from her chest as a defense mechanism.

Beth gasped and tears poured over her face. Liz resisted kicking her in the face. Beth stared at her and then looked at Logan. He closed his hand around Liz's wrist to stop her from moving towards Beth.

" _Do not fucking touch him_." She snarled gnashing her teeth.

Beth stood on shaky feet like a foal and blood was mixing with her tears. Liz wasn't fooled. She'd seen something flicker in Beth's eyes before she'd stood. The damsel in distress was her go to and she'd be goddamned if she'd let this twat use Logan. If she wanted to survive she had to fucking earn it like the rest of them! Who the hell did she think she was pushing herself on him like that anyways.

"You can't just hit people because you feel threatened." Beth's voice was that same weird serene voice but now she could hear the brittle tone underneath. It was frothing with bitterness.

"Threatened!" Liz guffawed.

She tried to step forward to show Beth just how unthreatened she felt. Logan's arm banded around her chest and ha hauled her back against his chest. She struggled and Beth sneered at her while Logan wasn't able to see. She threw a sharp elbow hoping to break his hold but he just grunted.

"DAD!" Logan bellowed.

The sounds of boots coming their way had Liz thrashing more. If Daryl got here before she could get her nails in Beth she wouldn't get another chance. Daryl stormed down the stairs though eyes wild and searching. Logan was struggling under her relentless assault and set heavily her on his lap. His other warm tightened over her arms restraining her more.

"What the fuck is going on?" Daryl barked.

Beth looked over her eyes wide and innocent. "She attacked me. I don't think she's stable."

Daryl stared at Beth before stepping more into the space. Carol was down the stairs now. She was visibly pregnant but it wasn't by much. There was a natural glow about her but also a fierce protectiveness of her boys. Her eyes zeroed in on Logan and Liz stopped fighting. She slumped against Logan's body and he let a breath out.

"Thank fuck." He muttered.

"Logan what's the problem?" Carol's voice was concerned. Beth tried to speak but Carol raised her hand silencing the girl. "I asked my son."

"She came down here saying some shit about me having to get use to her and kept getting in my space. I tried to back up and she just kept running her mouth." Logan's voice was strained.

Liz felt heat sear through her and tried to not react with his dad and mom both right there. Logan was breathing heavily and his grip on her tightened painfully when she shifted.

"Beth why are you down here?" Carol questioned. Her voice clinical, cold even.

"Brian said they fought. I thought someone should check on him." She smiled.

Daryl scoffed. "So you thought you- someone he doesn't know at all should seek him out instead of me or his mom? Or Liz or his uncles or his grandmother?"

"Well….sometimes it's easier.." She shrugged.

"I know my son and he would not welcome that." Daryl dismissed.

Beth grit her teeth at his remark but Daryl wasn't looking. Oh but Carol was and the woman arched a brow severely. She was studying Beth and Liz shivered at the look. Logan let out a breath. He shifted and his forehead his the back of her shoulder. There was a slight tremor in his grip and she tried to move.

"Hold the fuck still!" He hissed so quiet she barely heard him.

Liz sucked in a breath feeling him pressed against her perfectly against her ass. In all her thrashing and moving around she'd managed to situate him completely between her ass cheeks and against her core. The heat and hardness snuggled against her was making her breaths shallow. Her cheeks flushed again but hoped Daryl and Carol dismissed I for anger.

"Just let me up." Liz hissed just as quietly.

"Fuck no." He snorted but she could hear the strain in his voice. "That's all I want is my mom to see me with a hard on!"

"Beth go upstairs. I'll deal with you in a minute." Carol ordered.

Beth tried to smile at her but Carol just stared at her. When she disappeared Carol moved over to her and Logan. That tremor was in his hand again and his grip tightened to stop it. She was going to be bruised. The thought had her swallowing and she pressed her legs together.

"Are you okay? Do you know why she keeps doing that?"

Keeps? She'd cornered him before? Liz felt her anger blaze to life again.

"Because she's fucking weird?" Logan shrugged.

Daryl eyed him for a minute and then snorted loudly. Liz flushed knowing that while Carol was ignorant to Logan's troubles he most certainly wasn't. Liz scuttled away from him when he went to readjust his arms. He shot her a withering glare but moved quickly and had his legs moved in a way that Carol wouldn't see he was hard. Liz felt like she couldn't get enough air and like she was getting too much all at once. She missed the warmth of him pressed against her.

"Liz you can't just hit her every time she does something." Carol reprimanded.

Liz shrugged. "Someone needs to knock some sense into her."

Liz stood and eyed her knuckles. They were bruised now like Logan's.

"You two both need to stop lashing out and hitting people. Brian's got a black eye now. Mac's pissed off and Sophia is too." Daryl chuckled.

"Stop laughing Daryl! It's not funny." Carol huffed.

Daryl widened his eyes and Logan laughed loudly. Liz knew how this would go. Every time Carol got mad at anyone she usually drug Daryl away. No one questioned it because it kept them from getting yelled at by a hormonal Carol. Instead they'd see Daryl a little later sometimes a worse for wear or knocked out sleeping with Carol close by. She was never far from him. Mac and Merle were highly amused at their brother. Liz wasn't stupid and knew damn well what was happening but Logan played stupid.

Carol motioned Liz ahead of her and she escaped. She looked back finding Logan watching her. His eyes were dark and she swallowed. He licked his lips and flopped down on his bed burying his face in his pillow. He was talking to his dad now and she needed air. She rushed up the steps and Carol watched her. Liz tried to smile but knew it looked a little manic. Brian's words taunted her and she knew that she wouldn't be getting sleep any time soon.


	71. Chapter 71

Carol wasn't sure what it was about the youngest Greene that bothered her. Maybe it was the ditzy persona she put forth. Carol didn't believe it for a second. Though she knew it was more that she could see exactly how uncomfortable she made Logan. The girl followed him around like a lost puppy. Logan didn't like people. He got that from his dad. He was fine with his family and the girls but anyone else was a bother for him.

Carol eyes sought him out like they usually did. He was with Daryl. Both of them talking low and quiet to the other. Merle was with them but he was mostly listening. His eyes were on Beth though. The girl was walking around gathering stick for some reason. She hadn't told anyone why. Carol knew why though. Logan was outside so she was making a circuit around the yard, coming closer and closer to him. Merle looked ready to flog her and Carol was ready for it.

"I'm sorry she's acting this way."

Carol looked over and smiled at Maggie. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were following Beth. Shawn apologized earlier when Liz stormed upstairs intent on breaking Beth's jaw or wiring it shut. By that time the girl wasn't decided on just how she was going to maim her. Carol honestly didn't want to stop her. Not after she talked to her and realized why Liz was so fired up. To know that the girl bothered him in the way that Mary's presence did put Carol on edge.

"Shawn talked to dad earlier and he said that Beth was likely acting out for us leaving home." Maggie huffed. "He just wants us to come home."

"Are things going okay at the farm?" Carol hedged.

Maggie sighed heavily and pulled her jacket tighter around her body. "He says that Rick's helping out. That the group is really trying. Shane is an issue though."

Carol grimaced. "Shane will always be an issue."

"Shawn and him fought when they first came to the farm. Dad shouldn't have gotten involved. Since then Shane just got worse. It was why Shawn started scouting. He was looking for a safe house for me and the girls."

Mac and Brian breezed by. Brian's eye was black and his lip was split from Logan's punch earlier. He didn't look mad at Logan though. Both Daryl and Mac assured her that they'd been the same at that age. She had laughed in their faces telling them they were still like that. Hell Mac had punched Daryl in the kidney the other day to make him piss blood. Beyond punching him right back nothing else was done. Of course Ruby beat both of them with a dish towel like they were kids but other than that they were good.

"Can I ask you a question? Well two." Maggie looked right at her.

Carol nodded for her to go on.

"What happened to Brian's face? The scars."

Carol snorted and motioned to Sophia. The girl's leg was the only visible. She was up in a tree reading and had her leg dangling down. Maggie followed her eyes and raised a brow.

"Sophia hit him in the face with a shovel. She swung hard enough to split his head open." Carol chuckled. "At the same time Logan got a chicken thrown into his face but he's sensitive about that."

Maggie stared at her wide eyed. "And he still likes her?"

"Oh he does but don't tell him that. He's in denial." Carol laughed.

Maggie's laugh rang loud and clear like a bell. The men looked over at them and Carol watched as Maggie flushed at the attention. Sophia jumped down from her tree just as Mac walked underneath it. He staggered at the attack but Sophia clung to him. He was walking towards his brothers now with Sophia riding on his back talking his ear off.

"I thought they were related." Maggie whispered.

"No. The girls aren't related to us. We took them in when all this happened."

"Is Brian yours?" Maggie questioned. There was another question in there that Carol easily read.

"No. I don't know his mother." Carol shrugged. "He calls me his mom and I'd never treat him any different than my own."

Maggie nodded and tension seemed to bleed out of her shoulders. She smiled easily and Carol winked at her. Her face reddened.

"AIN'T NO SUNSHINE WHEN SHE'S GONNNNNE!" Mac bellowed swinging Sophia around. She was dangling underneath his arm against his side. Her laughter was as loud as his singing.

Maggie was smiling watching them. "They're good with kids. You wouldn't think it to look at them but it's nice to see."

Carol nudged her. "Look."

Liz was sneaking up behind Mac. He was distracted by Brian bitching at him. Sophia was struggling under his arm but wasn't strong enough to break his hold. Brian was well aware that Liz was stalking his dad. Maggie's eyes widened. Her and Shawn had yet to see the girls really fight. Sure they'd seen them rough house a little but neither were aware of how much training the men really put them through.

Liz sprinted suddenly. Mac spun at the last second and threw Sophia into his son. Brian caught her the same time Mac and Liz collided. Liz gave a loud war cry and was fighting as hard as she could. If someone didn't know any better they'd think they were trying to kill each other. Mac was laughing and it was only making Liz fight harder. Mac hauled her up the last second and locked her to his chest. He soldier marched her across the yard to Merle and Daryl. Sophia was fighting to get to her sister. Brian refused to break his hold.

Merle stood and suddenly Liz was fighting even harder and yelling at them. "NO!"

"We warned you!" Merle laughed.

Liz started shrieking and laughing. Daryl shook his head and went back to talking to Logan. Logan was watching the fight though. Liz was fighting Merle now. It'd quickly turned into a lesson. Mac flopped into the grass in front of his brother and nephew. He sprawled out and huffed loudly.

"She's vicious." Maggie smiled.

Beth was paused glowering at Liz. Maggie grimaced and Carol narrowed her eyes. Her hands were tight around the few sticks she had in her hand. She slung them down and stormed by everyone. She looked to Logan as she breezed by but he didn't look up. Her face flushed in anger and Maggie waved at Carol. She took off after her sister and Carol watched them go.

"Well, I've got to run to keep from hiding. And I'm bound to keep on riding, and I've got one more silver dollar. But I'm not gonna let them catch me, no. Not gonna let 'em catch the midnight rider" Mac's voice was loud. A few of the chickens clucked at him in annoyance as they pecked around the yard.

"Will you shut the hell up. No one wants to hear your caterwauling ass." Daryl barked.

"Don't be jealous Daryl that I got the good singing voice out of all of us." Mac sing songed. "We can't all be gifted."

"He got the singing voice because God was sorry for how small he made your dick." Merle guffawed.

"You know what Merle- fuck you." Mac snapped.

Carol grimaced. Logan was laughing along with Brian. Both Sophia and Liz were slinking off now that the men were arguing. It'd turn into a brawl soon enough. Carol walked inside and found Ruby talking to Patricia. Both women smiled at her warmly.

"Are they behaving?" Ruby questioned.

Carol arched a brow at her. Ruby chuckled and shrugged. Patricia sipped her drink. "How are you feeling today Carol?"

Carol claimed a seat at the table with them. "Tired."

"Go lay down for a while." Ruby chided. "We're cooking dinner."

Carol waved her away. She wouldn't be able to sleep unless Daryl was with her. Every once in awhile Logan would come crawl in bed and talk to her as she fell asleep but she never slept long. She woke up the other day in a dog pile of Brian, Logan, Liz and Sophia. Logan was sprawled almost over her with his face buried in her stomach. Brian was behind him using Logan's thigh as a pillow with both girls on Daryl's side of the bed. Carol didn't remember them coming into the room with her. She knew why they did though. Daryl was hunting and she'd been sick most of the day.

"Did Logan ever explain why he was so red faced after coming up here?" Ruby questioned.

Carol shrugged. "Don't know. Daryl knows but he didn't say anything to me."

Ruby nodded and pushed a plate of cookies towards Carol. She was constantly trying to feed her. Patricia stared at her and Carol huffed. She picked one up nibbling at it. They were on her constantly about gaining weight for the baby. Patricia assured her that the baby was healthy but that she needed to gain some weight. That was all it took to have Ruby up in arms over her grandchild.

Logan loped into the room and swooped in on the cookies. He stuffed three in his mouth and smiled at his grandmother. Ruby beamed at him. Patricia was smiling and Carol slid her cookie to him. Neither woman missed her move. They pursed their lips but Logan was already eating the cookie.

"I'm going with Dad hunting tomorrow." Logan told Carol. "Mac and Merle are staying this time."

Carol sighed knowing she'd be stressed all day tomorrow. She nodded and Logan leaned down kissing her cheek quickly. He snatched more cookies and raced back outside. He was yelling with a mouth full of cookies at his dad. Carol barked at him to not talk with his mouth open. Logan gave her a rueful smile but was already racing away.

"You're wasting your time. He's Daryl made over."

"Daryl doesn't talk with his mouth full." Carol insisted.

Just then Maggie stepped into the room and grinned at Carol. "I imagine not or you wouldn't be the way you are now."

Carol gave her a horrified look. Patricia covered her mouth trying to not laugh and Ruby's face flooded red.

"Yes well one of my sons needs manners." Ruby stood. "Don't think you'll be so lucky with Mac."

It was Maggie's turn to give a horrified look. Carol smiled triumphantly. Ruby gave her a knowing look and started bustling around the kitchen. Maggie looked to Carol for help but Carol only smiled at her. Maggie made a rude gesture and Patricia sputtered.

"Where's Shawn?" Patricia chose to ignore the situation.

"He's outback with the 'men'." Maggie air quoted.

Patricia patted her hand. "Well they are outnumbered leave them to their brooding."

"I'm pretty sure they aren't outnumbered Patricia." Maggie laughed.

"Honey, men are always outnumbered when it comes to women. We think circles around them." Ruby said with a twinkle in her eyes that had all the women laughing. "Now, about you and my son."

"Oh god!" Maggie whined.


	72. Chapter 72

**I've crawled my tired ass out of bed on the behest of my brother. Here's your chapter now get to writing!**

Daryl stretched out on the bed and ignored the sounds of laughter from the living room. His brothers and nephew were still up. Logan went to bed just a few minutes before Daryl himself. Both were getting up before daylight and going hunting. He'd left Liz, Sophia, Carol, Maggie, Patricia and his mom with them in there. He wasn't sure where Beth and Shawn were. Likely arguing again.

Beth after stalking off earlier started a fight with her brother that raged for the better part of three hours. Daryl wanted to slap her in the side of the head but Carol told him, in very specific terms, that it wasn't allowed. Apparently slapping her would look bad but goddamn someone needed too. Of course Liz was always willing and it endeared her to Daryl even more.

Daryl rolled over on his stomach and pulled Carol's pillow over his head. Her scent was thick and the warmest here. He smiled to himself and let his eyes drift closed. It didn't last long though when he heard the soft snick of the door opening. It closed quickly and he heard Carol's soft footfalls. He made no move to roll over or speak. He was to tired and she knew he was likely awake anyways.

The bed dipped. He felt her shifting around but then her leg swung over his hips and she rested her weight across his ass. He didn't move though waiting to see what she was doing. Her hands landed on his shoulders and her fingers dug into the sore muscles there. He groaned and Carol laughed quietly.

"Not sleeping yet are you?" Carol whispered.

Daryl just grunted. Her tinkling laugh made him smile. Her hands drug down his back on either side of his spine working the kinks out of his sore muscles. His eyes were heavy and only getting more so as she kept up her work. He was a hair's breadth away from sleep when he felt her teeth skim his shoulder. He jerked and he felt more than heard her laugh.

"Roll over." Carol whispered, tapping his side gently.

Daryl done as she asked and his eyes landed on her having long since adjusted to the dark. Carol was completely naked and straddling him still. Her hands were sliding over his torso and tracing the contours of his chest. She looked up at him through her lashes and gave a small smile. His eyes slid over her lingering on her breast as she stretched over him and rubbed along his chest. Letting his eyes follow her own body they landed on her stomach.

The difference was subtle but he could see it. He'd never paid attention to Mary when she'd been pregnant. Not her body at least. He'd hated the woman and just wanted his kid. Now with Carol though he was almost desperate to see her body change with his knowledge that it was their kid she was carrying.

His hands slid up her thighs and she parted them more. Her core pressing into him. His boxers were the only thing separating them now. Carol slid her hips forward and pressed down into his growing erection as she slid back. He hissed through his teeth when she was wet enough that he could feel it through his boxers. Carol moaned low in her throat and her nails bit into his chest. She slid her hands down and the sting of her nails burned all the way to his hips. She jerked at his boxers and he lifted his hips for her. She had his boxers off him before he'd fell back to the bed.

Carol's hand wrapped around him and he chewed his lip to keep from making some stupid ass sound. Still rocking back and forth over his groin he watched as she slid along his cock, her little gasp and sighs making his blood rush south. She was going to cause him to lose it before he was even inside of her. Carol slid back again and he felt the head of his cock catch right at her entrance. Snapping his hips up she and covering her mouth at the same time; he sunk into her.

Carol screamed against his hand and crashed into his chest. Her hands slid under his arms and around to his back before locking onto his shoulders. Her knees were planted on the bed far enough apart that she wasn't completely resting on him but the perfect distance for what she wanted. She liked being on top and teasing him until he lost control. Even when he did she still liked being on top but with him doing most of the work.

His hips pistoned into hers as wanton noises escaped her. Her breaths panted against her throat as she mumbled incoherently to him, urging him on. All while her nails scored his shoulders. Daryl slid his hands down her sides and over her hips until he got to her ass. Tightening his grip on her and planting his feet he groaned low in his throat at how tight and wet she was.

" _Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_." Carol chanted in his ear.

Carol started rolling her hips and pushing into his thrust roughly. Carol set up quickly and looked down at him. Her weight forcing his hips to slow down. Carol rolled off him and landed lightly on her feet at the side of the bed. She caught his arm pulling him up and he licked his lips watching her crawl back onto the bed. Her ass was in the air, legs spread, with her face turned sideways on the mattress looking back at him with a pleading expression.

Daryl shifted behind her and Carol whined when he didn't immediately sink back into her. Leaning forward over her body he growled as she tightened around his cock to the point it was almost impossible to thrust. Carol keened low in her throat and he watched as her eyes rolled. The slick sounds of their bodies and Carol's moans was all he could hear over his thunderous heartbeat. Planting his hand above her head his other went to the back of her neck. Carol shuddered against his larger frame and nodded frantically.

She was still fluttering around his cock and he knew she was already close again. Carol was always responsive when it came to their sex but since getting pregnant things were even more so. Her legs were shaking and her hands were tangled into the comforter as her mouth fell slack, gasp escaping.

"You gotta come Carol." Daryl grit out.

Carol whined and he pushed deeper and she jerked. Repeating his actions over and over. He brought his other hand around her hips and slid it between her thighs. She was soaked and her thighs slick. His fingers were the opposite of his pacing. Where he was deep and hard into her his fingers slid slow and easy over her clit. It was all she needed to send her over the edge and drag him with her.

When her body gave out below him he just barely had the foresight to roll his body to keep from dropping his weight on her. Carol rolled her head lazily towards him and smiled sleepily. He laid there getting his breath for a minute before he set up and gathered her in his arms. He spun them and covered them both up. Carol wrapped around him and yawned.

Carol was making a sound close to a purr that made Daryl chuckle. He'd have to take a shower in the morning before going hunting now that he was soaked in sweat and smelled like sex. He wouldn't be able to hunt if everything in the woods could smell him from a mile away. It was worth it though.


	73. Chapter 73

**Happy late bday msmyers**

The cold was sharp against the skin exposed but he didn't move as it cut through him. Logan was still as a statue next to him. Both were listening and watching the woods diligently. He'd really not wanted to get up after seeing it'd rained the night before but he did. Logan was right behind him and looking like an excited puppy.

"Do you think mom is pacing waiting on us?" Logan whispered.

Daryl snorted. He could see just that. She would be walking around in his clothes of course. She hardly ever wore her own shit. She had more clothes than him and was putting even giving Logan a run for his money now. Hell just the other day he'd come home to see her strolling around in his boxers and work shirts. He just shook his head because he wasn't about to cause an emotional outburst that would have him dealing with her mood swings. Hell no.

"Yes." Daryl's voice was just as low.

"Do you think Merle is keeping her company?" Logan sounded worried.

Daryl rolled his shoulders and searched the area. He knew that there was deer around. He'd seen the fresh tracks and rubs. Rut was in season. It'd have the bucks more wary about coming out into the open but it'd work for them. They were in the woods hidden and waiting in an area that does frequented. Rut made the bucks less alert for their surroundings and more focused on the doe. He wouldn't kill a doe though and he'd not let Logan take one. He'd make sure that it was a buck or nothing.

Logan elbowed him and pointed. Daryl raised a brow and watched antlers just barely showing over a thicket of briars. Logan looked over sharply his eyes bright. Daryl nodded at him and Logan stood fluidly. His back was to the tree that way there would be no silhouette to spook to young buck. Daryl handed him his compound bow and Logan's frame immediately melted into muscle memory. Daryl watched his son while keeping his eyes sharp around them for anything sneaking around.

Logan's long exhale had Daryl looking over. Just as soon as he did he watched Logan release his arrow. Logan stood and watched the direction he went and then looked to his dad. Daryl stood with him and both walked to where the buck had been standing. Thick blood was soaking the ground and the surround briars. Following the thick trail left behind they found the buck no more than fifty feet away.

Logan bounced on the balls of his feet looking at his dad proudly. Daryl clapped him on the back and both bent down. It was a clean kill.

"You got his heart." Daryl said.

He pulled his pack around and kneeled right there. Driving a metal pin through both back legs just above the hooves Daryl tossed a rope over to Logan. He moved fast and soon the buck was hoisted up. Daryl worked quickly not wanting to be in the open long with the scent of blood so thick. Catching the skin Daryl split it up over it's ribs. Logan watched every move and flick of the knife. Daryl slid his hand behind the warm innards of the deer just behind the heart searching for the membrane. When he found it he held his hand out for the knife. Logan handed it over and Daryl spun the gut hook and slid it quick down the membrane. The guts spilled and splashed to the ground at their boots.

Logan bent and looked up at him. "Should we take the liver and heart?"

Daryl nodded while handing off his own pack. Logan secured his bow and Daryl's pack over his shoulder. When he was done Daryl had him let slack into the rope holding the deer and swung it up on his shoulders. He grunted under the weight but it was greatly less without the guts. The second he had the buck in place Logan gathered the rope.

"Carol's going to have a fit about all this blood." Logan chided with a haughty voice. " _Just look at yourself. Now you're going to hose you off_." Logan imitated Carol's voice.

Daryl chuckled. He really was soaked in blood. His arms were covered and most of his jeans. He was sure he had it on his neck and likely in his hair. He'd rather have the blood on him than both him and Logan be trying to carry the deer. One of them needed to be free handed in case something came up on them.

"Brian called me a bag of dicks this morning." Logan blurted out.

Daryl looked over, "This is new?"

"Well no but he's just mad at me cause he has a black eye."

"You punched him."

"He was being a bastard." Logan defended. "He was acting like Merle!"

"I would have punched him too then."

"SEE!" Logan threw his arms up. "Mom asked me why you were laughing in my room when Beth was being weird and Liz was there."

Daryl barked a laugh but Logan looked flustered. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing!" Logan hissed. "What the hell do you say to that?"

Daryl shrugged. "Fuck if I know. It isn't like the two of you are normal anyways."

"That's true but I'm sure she doesn't want to hear about me getting an hard on."

Daryl listened to Logan prattle on for the better part of an hour. He knew he was working up to something but if he didn't get it out soon he'd run out of time. The house wasn't but five minutes away and then they'd see them step into the backyard.

Daryl looked at him and Logan's face was red. "Out with it."

"Huh?"

"You've been talking my fucking ear off for an hour. Your nerves are showing."

Logan glared but the furious way he was chewing his lip ruined it. He sighed dramatically and slumped. When he looked up at his dad Daryl felt a twinge in his chest. He sometimes forgot just how old Logan was and how nervous he got around people. He knew that new people being at the house didn't necessarily bother him but he also wasn't seeking them out. He'd always been too much like Daryl in that sense. Though he wasn't sure it was just that bothering his son. It was easy to forget that Logan wasn't the most confident in himself when you had someone like his brother and nephew around. Logan could bullshit with the best of them but Daryl knew his son.

"I don't get why Brian doesn't just admit he likes Sophia. If he would she'd fall right into his arms." Logan growled.

Daryl shrugged. "He's like his dad in that way."

"It's bullshit!" Logan huffed.

 _Did he just stomp his foot?_

"It's always been easy for him. Girls have always chased him and he's never had to try. He treats them like shit and they eat it right up."

Mac and Merle were walking towards them by now. Logan was working himself up. He met the eyes of both his brothers. He needed them to get the buck and go hang it, skin it, and get it ready to age. Both sensing Logan's distress picked up their pace.

"It's not fair!" Logan's voice cracked.

Merle got there seconds before Mac and heard his nephew. He shot a look to his brother in question. Daryl motioned him over and Merle took the buck. Mac strode over that same lazy walk his own son had. He knew exactly what Logan was talking about. Instead of having a cousin like that though he'd had two older brothers that he'd always been in the shadow of. It'd been even worse after his dad died.

"Y'all coming or not?" Mac said.

Logan stood stalk still. Daryl waved them away. Mac looked like he wanted to protest. Merle said something and finally Mac walked away. When they were far enough away that they could talk without being heard Daryl stepped in front of Logan.

Logan looked up meeting his eyes and Daryl almost flinched. He wanted to hit Mary. He wished he'd killed the bitch. The way she'd thrown him away like he didn't even matter to her had deeply scarred Logan. He thought he wasn't worthy of love. Sure he accepted that his dad loved him and that maybe even Carol did but he even questioned his own grandmother! He seen it in his eyes with everyone and even at times for Carol.

Logan moved then and suddenly he was hugging his dad. Daryl wrapped his arms around him and Logan's face pressed into his shoulder. It was rare for Logan to initiate a full hug. He wasn't a stranger to a hug from his son but Logan was as closed off as him.

"What's this really about?"

Logan growled against his shoulder.

"You do realize that if Liz didn't like you then she'd not be near as nice as she is to you." Daryl deadpanned.

"She hit me in the face with a goddamn chicken." Logan muttered. "She is always threatening me, she slapped me yesterday, and she is always flirting with Brian."

"She's friends with him." Daryl snapped. He shoved Logan back by the shoulders. Logan tried to jerk away but Daryl's grip became tight., "That girl is likely in there pacing right along with Carol. If you'd get your head out of your ass you'd realize she's liked since she met you, chicken aside."

"That sounds like a li-"

"NO!" Daryl barked. "I don't want to hear that shit. I don't want to hear about how you think no one will love you or that you don't deserve it. That fucking woman that put that shit in your head was a junkie whore that wasn't worth the sweat it took to make you."

" _That's vulgar._ " Logan grimaced.

Daryl stared at him and then arched a brow in challenge. "Don't make me humiliate you to get my point across."

"You wouldn't." Logan sounded horrified.

Daryl started walking at a fast clip. Logan was racing after him. Daryl wanted to laugh. He'd never intentionally humiliate his son but it was a good motivator.

Daryl grunted when suddenly Logan's weight slammed into him. He was thrown forward and almost busted his face into the concrete steps up on to the porch patio. Logan was scrambling on top of him trying to get the upperhand.

"You cockshiner!" He bellowed.,

The door opened but neither were looking.

Daryl grunted and rolled. Logan was knocked sideways with the momentum. He guffawed seeing leaves and sticks in his son's hair. He felt leaves sticking to the blood on his skin but ignored it. Logan lowered his head a like a bull and glowered. He snorted and Daryl braced himself for impact. Logan was charging him and Daryl caught him around the waist using his own momentum against him. Daryl threw him up over his shoulder and then dropped him. Logan stumbled trying to right himself but Daryl was up the steps leaving him behind.,

Carol was wide eyed looking at the pair of them. Logan was running at breakneck speed at him. Daryl stepped around behind Carol. She smiled up at him and Logan skidded to a stop to keep from bowling her over.

"That's fucking cheating."

"Welcome to the real world." Daryl teased. "If you want something Logan it ain't going to be easy but then nothing worth fucking having is. Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Logan looked at Carol for a long second before looking at his dad. "Do you think I'm in Brian's shadow?"

Carol lunged forward and jerked Logan against her. Her arms were so tight around Logan he wasn't sure his son could even breathe. A sob tore out of Carol's throat. Her hand clutched at Daryl's and he tried to get her to calm down. Logan was breathing heavy against her throat and Daryl knew he was trying to not cry. He still wasn't completely use to Carol at times. Telling his dad something like that was one thing but letting someone, anyone, else know that he didn't feel a hundred percent about himself was something Logan never done. He was good at bullshitting you away from the truth.

Carol leaned back and met Logan's eyes. She swiped at her tears and kissed his forehead. "I love you. Let me hear anyone say you aren't your own fucking sun and I'll kill them!" Logan laughed loudly but Carol was serious. "You're perfect Logan."

He flushed and looked down. Carol stroke her fingers over his rough jaw and Daryl tried to get his hand free before she started telling him he was the sun or some shit. He could hand some of her mood swings but when she was crying and being over sentimental he didn't know what to say to her. It seemed Logan didn't either.

"Carol do you really think of me like a son?" Logan's voice was soft and quiet. "This baby isn't...you aren't..." He sighed and rubbed his face before shaking his head. "You'll still love me when the baby is here?"

Carol swallowed and Daryl's head snapped towards his son so hard his neck cracked. Pain shot up his neck and down his back.

"No one will ever replace you." Carol assured. "We'll both always love you."


	74. Chapter 74

Patricia and Carol were talking quietly and Ruby kept looking over. She wanted to walk into the dining room and ask if there was a problem. Earlier in the day Patricia gave Carol a check up. As much as she wanted to be in there for it she knew it wasn't welcome. Daryl was the only person Carol pulled in there with her and she wasn't even sure Daryl was comfortable with the entire ordeal. He kept quiet though and she smiled every time she thought about it. He was learning that sometimes you just had to grin and bear it. And Carol's mood swings, clinginess, and everything else to do with this pregnancy were new to him. Mary and him weren't close when she'd been pregnant. Far from it. It was endearing to watch him figure it all out. He already knew how to be a father but him learning to be a husband was hilarious.

"Why are you smiling like a psycho?" Merle questioned.

Ruby looked over and frowned at her eldest son. "How is me smiling something psycho?"

"The world ended!" Merle snarked. "For fucks sake atleast look a little morose."

"My children are alive and well. My grandsons are healthy and happy. I have a future grandchild on the way and two sweet girls now a part of this family. Now we have new people who could be just as important. Why wouldn't I smile?"

"No more milkshakes." He deadpanned. "No cigarettes, no porn, doctors…..fuck. No hookers because as low as my standards are I'm not fucking those dusty bitches out there trying to take a bite out of me."

Ruby looked appalled. "There are some things no mother needs to know."

"Like how Merle got the clap." Mac's laughed barked loudly from behind.

Merle shrugged his shoulders and smiled ruefully. Ruby grimaced and shook her head. Merle and Mac walked away talking. She wanted to know where Daryl was but didn't get to ask before they disappeared. Her eyes glanced back to Carol and Patricia. They were talking seriously still. Ruby sighed and glanced around the kitchen. Nothing needed to be done and it was storming outside. The animals already tended too and the house clean. There was honestly nothing for her to do and she felt useless.

"MOM!" Logan's voice shouted through the house and the sound of him running up the steps was loud., "MOM!"

He slid down the hall on sock clad feet. He was in sleep pants and a light white tee. It made her think of Risky Business as he slid by the kitchen. Carol looked up and a warm smile spread across her face. Logan almost vaulted the table and wrapped Carol in his arms. He kissed her cheek roughly. Carol was laughing at his excited behavior. The sound of thundering steps were seconds ahead of Brian. He ran through the hall and by the kitchen in nothing more than boxers. Ruby threw her towel onto the counter and walked towards the dining room. He slammed into Carol from the other side. This was starting to look suspicious. Both boys were the picture of innocence though.

All the noise brought Sophia from the living room where she'd been reading quietly. She eyed the trio and huffed. Her book clutched tightly in her hand. Both boys ignored her and Patricia stood. She smiled at Carol and assured her they'd talk when Daryl was around. Ruby pursed her lips and decided she'd corner Daryl for an update on her grandchild.

"What did the two of you do?" Carol questioned.

Logan slid to his knees in front of her and laid his head in her lap. He looked up at her grinning. "Hypothetically if someone maybe possibly could have probably done something that at the time didn't seem so bad but now looks bad would that person be in danger of-"

"LOGAN!" Daryl's voice was loud.

He looked over his shoulder.

"BRIAN!"

"Fuck me." Brian hissed. "He's quick."

"Shut up!" Loan hissed. "He's like a bat he'll hear us!"

Ruby fought smiling. Daryl appeared in the hall soaking wet. His chest was heaving and he was covered in mud. Ruby turned her eyes back to her two grandsons. Both had wet hair, stripped of their clothes from mere minutes ago, and now that she was look at them closer had a few specks of mud on themselves. Daryl looked into the living room and glared when he seen neither boy. His eyes found her ad Ruby smiled at him. He bristled.

"Why are you muddy?" Ruby smiled. "You're making a mess. Take those boots off and go change."

Daryl shook his head like a bull seconds from charging. Ruby grinned at him. Sometimes she reveled in watching her son's deal with their terrible twosome sons. It was like watching twin tornadoes tear their worlds apart. Mac bounded down the steps and crashed into Daryl sending him sideways into the door frame. A sharp crack made Ruby's throat constrict and Daryl hit the floor. Her smile dropped and Daryl fell limp against the floor.

"Fuck." Mac groaned trying to set up. He glared at the boots that were tossed onto the step he tripped on. "Who the fuck left their boots on the steps?"

"Daryl?" Ruby's voice raised.

A chair scraped in the background and she heard people talking. Ruby rushed to Daryl's unmoving form. Her hand shot to his throat searching for a pulse. Laying her head over his chest and waiting. She let out a strangled breath when she felt his chest rise and his heart beat. She shook him roughly and he just laid limp.

"DARYL!" Ruby barked.

Mac crawled from his few feet away and slapped him hard across the face. Daryl's head just turned and Ruby's chest tightened painfully as her heart started racing. Blood was in his hairline and on the floor. Carol was there suddenly and so was Patricia.

"Dad?" Logan's frantic voice cut through everyone.

"Get him!" Merle barked at Brian.

Logan fought trying to get to his dad. He was kicking and lashing out. Brian grunted under his breath but drug Logan from the room with Sophia and Liz's help. Patricia and Maggie were there now. Mac, Merle, and Shawn hovered. Ruby tried to breathe but it was like the beginning of this all over again. When she had no clue if Daryl was alive and okay. If he'd come home or not. Her chest was starting to hurt and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"We need to get him off the floor and I need to clean this up." Patricia's voice was clear and calm.

Mac and Merle hoisted Daryl up. His head fell limply forward. Carol stood shaking. Patricia breezed by with the men taking Daryl. Ruby grasped Carol's hand like a lifeline. As Carol and her walked by she happened to look over and seen Brain restraining Logan. He was frantic. Brian had his arms behind his back and Liz was on his lap with her arms around his neck. Sophia was at his side hugging him but it was more restraining than anything. He looked ready to fight them all.

"MOM!" Logan yelled.

Carol looked over and Logan thrashed. She let go of Ruby and ghosted into the room. The girls made room for her and Logan tried to stand. Carol pushed him down on the chair. Logan tried to struggle but a look from Carol had him looking up with wet frantic eyes.

"You need to calm down." Carol ran her hand through his hair. "Can you do that for me?"

Logan blew out a heavy breath. Liz gripped his hand and Brian crawled onto the back of the chair he was on. Perching like a bird. Sophia was on his other side and Ruby smiled. Logan had more people supporting him than he ever had before. It was good for him.

"I'll come get you as soon as I know what's going on." Carol's voice was that same strained calm.

Ruby walked down the hall with Carol. The sound of kids talking quietly to Logan was buzzing in the background. Ruby considered staying in the room when she seen Beth come down the steps but was more concerned with the health of her son. Ignoring the blonde she walked quickly down the hall.

Carol burst into the bedroom and found Merle, Mac, and Shawn stripping him of his muddy clothes. Blood was soaking his hair, the pillow his head was on, and his breathing was shallow. Ruby stared at his pale face. Carol was on the bed by him and looking at Patricia with pleading eyes. Mac looked distraught and Ruby stepped next to him. He looked at her and she seen the guilt in eyes. She gripped his hand and squeezed as Merle stared down at his baby brother with determined eyes.


	75. Chapter 75

**Haitus80 I wrote through _rats_ for you. I'm not sure if I'll get to write much more this week. If I get the chance I will update for sure but either way have a good weekend.**

Carol ran her finger along the stitches at Daryl's hairline. He'd not woke up yet and despite Patricia assuring her he'd wake Carol still felt sick. She'd heard his head connect with the framing then the ground. It'd been sickening like the caustic sound of breaking bone. Ruby had been ready to rend flesh from bone thinking Mac intentionally slammed into Daryl but it was quickly discovered that he'd tripped himself and fell. It was just unfortunate that Daryl was standing right where he was.

"I got ahold of my dad." Shawn spoke from the doorway.

Carol looked up at him her fingers stalling as she stroked along his bare chest. He was in nothing more than boxers. The sheet was pulled lightly over his lap but nothing more. It was only that far because Liz and Sophia about hyperventilated walking in on Daryl in his boxers sprawled over the bed. Carol took pity on them and covered him.

"And?"

"He wants to check on him." Shawn looked anxious.

"Patricia said he'd not to be moved until he wakes and she can check on him further." Carol's voice was harsh.

"About that…." Shawn wringed his hands. "He said he'd come here."

"Okay." Carol nodded and ran her finger down his sternum and lower. She traced his hip bone before she retraced her path. "What's the issue Shawn?"

"Well..." He coughed. "I'm not sure if Daryl would be okay with him coming here."

"Daryl gets no vote." Carol hissed.

Shawn laughed lightly. "Well make sure you tell him that when he wakes up. I don't want him to rage at me."

Carol hummed but looked up at Shawn. She gave him a thankful smile. She trusted Patricia. If the woman said he'd wake up and be fine then he would. Hershel coming here was serving no purpose truthfully. It was going to cause Ruby to turn into an acid spitting monster again. Maybe he'd take his ditzy daughter home though. Wouldn't that be the silver lining. Daryl gets stitches and we lose dead weight.

Carol's thought momentarily halted at her harsh thoughts. She shook it off and grimaced. Her mood was decidedly vicious. Carol looked up when the door opened. Mac walked in dragging a chair and slammed it down next to the bed. His boots were off and he kicked his feet up on the bed. He eyed his brother and Carol watched him. Mac was upset and she knew he was blaming himself.

"Logan's mad at me." Mac's voice was quiet.

"No. He's worried." Carol smiled at him. "You should have seen him when Daryl was in Atlanta and we couldn't find him."

"He told me to get fucked." Mac met her eyes. "He sounded just fucking like him."

"Well he is his father's son." Carol forced a smile.

She knew it was the truth. Until Daryl woke up there was no talking to Logan. He'd finally left the room and she'd heard him yelling. As much as she wanted to go in there and slap in the side of the head she knew it was how he coped. Mac knew better than to listen to him. Hell he grew up with Daryl. Both Daryl and Logan were prone to lashing out and saying things they didn't mean.

An hours passed and still Daryl was unmoving. Mac was sleeping lightly in his chair. His head tipped back likely putting a terrible crick in his neck. Carol curled up next to Daryl. She watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. Slowly so not to wake Mac, since all movement was making him stir, she grabbed Daryl's hand. Dragging it down to her stomach like Daryl always done when they were in bed. The warmth of his hand on her baby bump made her heart constrict. He had to wake up. She couldn't do this without him.

Carol pinched him and Daryl shifted just slightly. She felt his hand tense against her stomach. It was the most he'd moved at all. He was completely still after that and Carol sighed. It wasn't until the door opened that she realized she'd dozed off. Carol looked up over Daryl's chest so see Logan sleep rumpled. He eyed Mac coldly before slapping his feet off the bed. He climbed right into the bed and set at his dad's hips.

"He wake at all?" Logan's voice was quiet.

"No." Carol yawned.

Logan was pale and the dark circles under his eyes made him look sick. His hair was sticking up worse than usual and he closed his eyes. The faint blue veins showed in his eye lids. Carol wanted to soothe him but nothing was 's eyes blinked open and he stared at his dad's chest. She wasn't sure if he was seeing his dad or not.

Carol setup and Logan looked at her. "That old bastard should be here soon."

Carol snorted.

"I really wished he didn't come here. He'll just want to take dad there to observe him because that's all he's worried about is everyone being there." Logan ran a hand through his hair.

Carol looked over realizing Mac was now awake. He'd not actually woke when Logan first slapped his feet out of the way. Now though he seemed to agree with his nephew. His jaw was tense and the sharp angle of his cheekbones stood out.

"Merle and Shawn are playing fucking poker." Logan finally barked.

"Poker?" Mac questioned.

"Of all things to do." Logan was being dramatic while sounding distressed.

Carol looked sharply down at Daryl. He shifted. She was sure he'd moved. Carol looked back up at the other two hoping they could confirm her suspicion.

"Merle said something about betting something of yours." Logan shot at Mac. "Whatever you have stashed….Merle knows about it."

"That sawed off cock sucker!" Mac stood.

Carol watched as the two talked. It was with each time Logan spoke though that she noticed Daryl's slight shifts. Logan started rambling and Carol let him go. When Daryl groaned low and hoarse both went so still you'd thought they were statues. Daryl rolled his head and his hand shot up sharply but Logan's hand grabbed his wrist stopping him from touching his stitches.,

"Thfeefuck." Daryl groaned.

Logan leaned up and the weight fell from his shoulders. Carol mirrored him. When Daryl blinked his eyes open his first sight was of Carol and Logan hovering over him. Both had manic smiles. Daryl covered his eyes and groaned again.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Logan sing songed.

Daryl grimaced. "To loud."

"To fucking bad." Logan kept the laughter in his voice.

Daryl tried to set up but Carol pushed him down. He huffed at her but both kept him down. Logan looked at the door and then at his dad. He looked torn and Carol got out of the bed to get Patricia. She rushed down the hall and found the woman reading quietly. By the time she was back with her Daryl was up and pulling clean jeans up his legs. Patricia flushed a violent shade of red as he stood there. His jeans were undone and Carol herself felt heat flood her body. He was sleep rumpled with mussed hair and his low slung jeans barely pulled up. His jeans were so haphazardly pulled on that they didn't even fully cover his groin, leaving quite a bit on display even though he had boxers on. His pants weren't even zipped! She was just glad he'd even had boxers on when they'd stripped him since he'd been covered in mud. That would have been awkward.

Daryl stared at her wide eyed and guilty. Carol pursed her lips but was to happy to see him awake and standing to complain. Logan was right by him hovering. He was almost the same height as his dad. Both looked guilty and had the same expressions.

"Well as happy as I am to see you awake Mr. Dixon I really wish you'd stay in bed." Patricia scolded. "You lost a bit of blood and you're going to feel down for a bit."

Daryl waved her away. "I'm fine."

"You aren't." Patricia pushed. She was checking his stitches and his eyes. Daryl grit his teeth through it all. "You need to take it easy for a while. If you get-"

"Believe it or not this isn't the first time I've damn near had my head taken off. I know what to look for." He assured.

Patricia harrumphed. She spoke quietly to Carol telling her what to look for and watch for. It was clear Daryl wouldn't let Patricia mother him. He barely let her touch him at all. He was getting agitated and looked ready to start yelling. Logan looked amused and was egging it on.

"So since Mac almost killed you does that mean I'm forgiven?" Logan smiled when Patricia left.

Daryl looked over at him and scowled. "You little fucker."

"I'll take that as a no." Logan grinned. "In all fairness it was Liz's idea."

"I'm sure." Daryl deadpanned.

"It was." Logan defended.

"Then why wasn't she there?"

"Because apparently she thought further ahead than me and Brian. She was smart about it."

Daryl stared at his son for a long moment. "You dug a goddamned hole and covered it up."

"You all drill into our heads that we need to be able to trap along with track and hunt." Logan grinned. "It's not my fault we trapped you….."

"Your fucking trap was full of mud from the storms and I damn near couldn't climb out!"

"Well I guess it's good you're tall then." Logan laughed.

Carol stared at them watching as both argued. Daryl wasn't really mad. Logan wasn't really anxious. Both were amused but it was moments like this that made her long for the world before all this. Having this with them and not because she'd run into them by chance while almost getting eaten alive. These were her boys.

The sound of Merle opening the front door had Daryl looking over. Carol was reminded that Shawn radioed his dad. Daryl righted his pants but didn't waste time grabbing a shirt. Logan huffed seeing scratches at his shoulders and down to the tops of his jeans. He gave her a disgusted look that made Carol laugh. She was pretty sure Daryl wasn't even aware he was marked. She grabbed him a shirt off the top of the dresser. It was a button up flannel but it'd at least covered his marked back.

Carol was winking at Logan when she handed it to Daryl. He was shrugging it on as he stepped into the foyer. He hadn't even buttoned it when he looked up. Carol felt the air leave her lungs. Logan walked into her back knocking her forward. Carol was forced to step further out and getting the attention of the people talking in the hall.

Daryl's hand caught her waist and Logan had her bicep stopping her from falling. She was drug back by both of them. Each taking a step in front of her and putting her just behind them. Logan and Daryl's back both were touching her chest. Carol felt like a spotlight was on her.

"Good to see you on your feet." Hershel smiled.

He smiled warmly at Daryl but it wasn't reciprocated. Daryl didn't like him and Carol knew that it was something he shared with his brothers. They didn't like the way he spoke to their mother or tried to boss them around. Carol slipped her hand into Daryl's and squeezed his hand. Logan's arm wrapped around her waist and she was pressed between her boys.

Carol looked towards Merle knowing that Daryl and Logan weren't the only ones that were likely to do something. With Shane here it was like a powder keg. Everything was just waiting to go up in a whirlwind of flames. What she should have watched was Mac. There was a gleam in his eyes as he watched the man he now knew hurt his nephew, assaulted Carol, and intentionally antagonized his baby brother. Mac smiled but it was more like two wolves fighting across his face, grotesque and feral.


	76. Chapter 76

**It took me a bit to get around to write an update. Things have been hectic and I've had no time but I got a little bit of free time now so updates should be a bit more regular now.**

He wasn't a people person but then he wasn't not one either. He could charm a room full of the most cynical people out there. It was a gift. Will Dixon always told him that if he'd been given one gift it was knowing what buttons to push on people to get the reactions he wanted. No one ever seen it coming and it always made it that much more fun to watch the confusion wash over them when he got what he wanted. Remorse and guilt were foreign concepts to him. He'd never felt bad for being a piece of shit to ninety percent of people he met.

That was why he didn't feel bad for planning out a cold blooded murder. Of course murder was a grand jump from manipulating people for fun, to some people at least, but at the end of the day he was still the one pulling the strings. Shane Walsh was on borrowed time. Just seeing the man was making an ungodly twitch start in his eye.

The smarmy smile Shane had on his face was enough to have Mac smelling blood already. The man really didn't know who he was messing with. It was a miracle he'd just gotten released right before all this shit. Shane Fucking Walsh wouldn't be the first man Mac killed and wouldn't be the last. Hell on the way to get his son and then to his mom he'd killed over a dozen men. Somen probably weren't warranted but then again he'd never really had much restraint. Ruby said it was his father's own temper showing in him but then that man had more blood on his hands than even Mac did.

"Mac, did you hear me?"

His eyes slid from Shane's form over to Patricia. She was tense. How long had she been watching him? It didn't matter regardless. He couldn't very well kill her. Carol needed her. His niece or nephew would need her. That just meant if Hershel decided to run his cock sucker then he could bust his teeth out and not worry for Carol. It made him smile and he met Patricia's eyes.

"Didn't hear a word ma'am." He winked at her, "Mind repeating that?"

Patricia flushed and Mac leaned into the wall. He felt eyes on him and knew without looking who it was. Deciding to instead ignore Maggie he kept his eyes on Patricia while keeping Shane where he could see him at any given time. If he even looked at Carol wrong he'd gut him. If he looked at his nephew wrong he'd make it slow. If he touched his fucking brother he would feed the man his own intestines.

"I asked if you knew where Sophia is?"

Mac swept the room quickly. Sophia was nowhere to be seen. He instead found Brian. If there was one thing he could bet on and it be a sure thing it was that Brian knew where the girl wa at any given time. He was like a bloodhound when it came to her. A delusional bloodhound that refused to admit shit to himself.

He whistled and Brian looked over. He stood, leaving Logan with Liz, and walked over. Shane's eyes landed on his viciously watching Brian walk to him. If he wasn't mistaken, and he never was, Shane thought Brian was Daryl's. Wasn't that beautiful. He also thought Logan was Carol's blood child. What the fuck was Merle telling that group when Daryl'd been gone? He'd have to ask. Merle was just as cruel as him. He liked fucking with people too.

Brian stopped right in front of him. He said nothing but instead waited.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Brian questioned.

Mac looked at Patricia before looking back at Brian. "Sophia."

"Said there were too many people here for her. She wanted to go where it was quiet."

Mac stared at him.

"She's in the basement likely passed out sleeping or reading one of Logan's books down there. She found his bookshelf yesterday."

Mac looked at Patricia and she smiled at him. "Thank you."

Brian turned that same smile on her and waggled his brows. "I'm always willing to help a beautiful woman."

Patricia laughed loudly and patted Brian's shoulders. "Such a lady killer."

She walked away and left them there. She instead went to Carol. She was speaking quietly and Carol disappeared into the hall. He heard the door to Logan and Brian's room open followed by the sound of Carol walking into the basement from the steps. Shane watched the entire scene. He licked his lips and felt his heart rate pick up. He itched to reach for the knife in his boot. It was his favorite by far.

"How long are you going to let it go?" Brian asked quietly.

Mac shifted giving his son room to lean against the wall next to him. Brian was the mirror image of him. He had his temperament and could be a loose cannon. Ruby was always telling him he needed to get a handle on it but he didn't think so. Living life on a leash wasn't something he was fond of and he'd never collar his own son.

"He hurt Logan." Mac's voice was sharp and low. "He would Carol given half a chance."

"He'd killed Daryl." Brian's voice was thick.

"He could try." Mac laughed. "I've seen Daryl lose his temper. Shane don't want on that side of him. They don't say he's Will Dixon made over for nothing."

Brian shrugged., "Do you think the girls are safe with him here?"

"No." Mac said emphatically.

"It's too late for them to go anywhere tonight dad. I don't uh...I don't think they're leaving anytime soon. Hershel liked the way things looked when he first got here. You seen- dad you seen what he was like." Brian swiped at his face, "And Rick seen this as some new utopia."

Mac's eyes slithered over to Rick Grimes. He didn't necessarily hate Rick he just didn't have time for a the bowlegged bag of dicks. He seemed to be trying as hard as he could to hold things together for his family. His family that shane was railing behind his back. Personally if some man laid a hand on the woman that Mac was with he'd cut that goddamn hand off.

"Do you think we should-"

"Brian listen to me-" Mac motioned between them. "I'm going to kill that man and I don't need help with that."

"Well no shit." Brian deadpanned, "He _hurt_ Logan, he threatened to rape Carol, he wanted to leave Daryl behind, he tried to fight Daryl right after he'd gotten almost gutted, and he's eyeing Carol like he's a fucking predator."

"Sometimes predators are blind." Mac laughed, "They think they are the most dangerous thing around. They never see that something else is hunting."

"Clever girl." Brian smiled.

Mac barked a laugh at him. Daryl stood and Patricia tried to grab for his arm. He snarled low in his throat and she sighed. He'd had enough of her and Hershel's prodding. Logan stood and walked with him. Merle did as well and it made his blood rush even more. Daryl's eyes had death in them and Merle looked like he was running on a cocktail of gunpowder and adrenaline.

"If we don't kill that cocksucker soon then I'm going rogue." Merle said.

Daryl curled his lip looking at Shane. Shane smiled at him and looked at Carol. He licked his lips and adjusted himself. Mac watched the room and paused at Maggie. She was watching Shane. He could hear Brian in his head saying _clever girl_ again. She looked ready to split him from crack to sack.

"Carol and mom are still bitching about the blood from the other day." Daryl dismissed.

"So we drag him outside." Logan said.

Brian grinned at Logan. Merle caught Daryl's jaw and turned his head towards him. He was looking into his eyes. One of Daryl's eyes was red where the capillaries busted. There was no way he'd be able to go anywhere without Carol, Ruby, Patricia, Hershel, Liz and Sophia being right there trying to corral him.

"You can't help." Merle's voice was final.

Daryl bristled.

"You'll attract too much attention before we get the asshole in the ground."

"Are we burying him alive?" Brian rubbed his hands together, "Hell we could use the pit me and Logan dug earlier."

"The fucking one you caught me in?" Daryl snapped.

"Of course, what do you think we set around all day digging pits for fun?"

"Yes." Daryl said.

"It's the end of the world. What else are we supposed to be doing?" Logan questioned.

Merle snorted and Mac grinned. "Probably jerking your dick or trying to get it wet?"

Daryl groaned and let his head fall back. "Shut the fuck up."

"Of course be sure to pull out or you'll be in the same boat as your dad."

"Oh shit, could you imagine that hell spawn Liz actually hormonal and pregnant?" Merle cringed.

"I'd thank you to shut the fuck up." Logan snapped.

"I bet you would Daryl Jr." Mac chortled.

"How come you don't give Brian shit for Sophia walking in on him jerking off?" Logan huffed.

All of them looked at Brian. He was red faced and glaring. "Fuck you." He snarled. "You fucking piece of shit. Why would you-"

"He wouldn't be so defensive if it was a lie." Merle laughed.

"Well fuck." Daryl laughed.

"I bet she didn't even stay to watch you finish." Mac laughed.

"What the fuck makes you think he'd finish after that?" Merle laughed louder.

"He's my son." Mac shrugged. "I wouldn't have stopped. If It'd been me I would have given her a show."

Brian was standing there with his jaw slack. Logan looked smug. Daryl walked away from them when Carol said his name. Logan followed quickly refusing to be left with his uncles. Brian was sputtering and refused to look at either of them. Mac looked over finding Sophia now with Liz. Both girls were whispering and eyeing the new group. Liz looked ready to throttle Shane.

"Is Shane the type to look at Liz or Sophia either one as more than just kids?" Mac questioned.

Merle crossed his arms over his chest and stayed quiet. He wasn't ignoring Mac but instead considering his words. Mac already had his opinion but he wanted his brothers. He respected Merle. Shane looked up seeing Merle watching him and bristled. Merle smiled at him and tilted his head.

"I think we have a serious problem that needs immediate attention."

"Hershel and Rick will be a problem." Mac chuckled.

"Of course." Merle said. "But I've never cared to be questioned either."


	77. Chapter 77

**Warning: Violence/sexual abuse mentions.**

The sound of distant thunder danced through the air and the wind howled singing a tune that had her twirling around. The sharp snick of a knife sliding down a sharpener was all that she could hear over her storm. Her combat boots loud as they thudded along with her twirling and her laughter crisp. In her own little world she didn't notice that the sharpening sound died. That the only other person in the room with her was no longer there.

"I love you baby and if it's quite all right I need you baby…." Her voice was loud as she started singing. "To warm the lonely nights, I love you baby. Trust in me when I say" Voice growing louder.

As she spun she seen Merle look in on her and grin. He waggled his brows before disappearing. Liz laughed loudly. The storm was getting louder and the rain was starting to beat again the glass of the back patio. Her eyes closed as she danced through the room. Hips swaying and head thrown back.

"Oh pretty baby. Now that I've found you stay and let me love you, baby." Voice singing to the tune of thunder.

A shadow passed by the door. Liz looked over her shoulder before looking forward again. Her eyes strayed to where Mac was mere minutes ago. Three of his knives were there. One was nearly the length of her forearm. She danced closer to the table when she heard boots that weren't her own.

"Don't stop on my account."

Liz looked over her shoulder more and turned. Her back was to the table and her hands clasped behind her back. The picture of a demure teenage girl. She tilted her head down letting a thick curtain of hair spill around her face. Looking up through her lashes she met Shane's dark eyes. He leered at her and Liz bristled but kept her face passive. He moved further into the room after looking into the hall away.

"What's your name girl?" He purred.

There was foam in the corner of his mouth that made her stomach turn. He was like a rabid dog. The only thing to do with a rabid dog was to put it down. Tilting her head to the side she regarded him silently. He seemed to enjoy her silence. She imagined he was like every man she knew growing up. Didn't like a woman to talk back to him or to have a spine. She wasn't sure then why he was pining after Carol like some sap. Carol was liable to rip his spine through his chest like the fucking Predator than to listen to him.

"Liz." Her voice was soft.

He moved closer to her and Liz leaned back on the table. Her butt raising to rest on the edge of it. Her hand closed around the handle of one of the knives. She knew the feel of it easily. This was Daryl's very own hunting knife. She's seen him gut a man with this. She knew just what angle to drive it up to split a sternum. She knew how to place her feet for maximum leverage. Knew the sound of a man's intestines made as they spilled to the ground. Knew the smell and the way steam would rise off them if it was just cool enough. After all Daryl had killed for her and it was something that feel her with warm fuzzies. She could hear Sophia's patronizing voice in her head telling her she needed therapy.

"Why don't you come over here." Shane licked his lips.

Liz shook her head. Her hair fanned around her and Shane's brows raised as his eyes darkened further.

"Don't be shy."

Liz smiled at him and it was all Shane needed. He walked right for her. Liz's eyes darted behind and she grinned even wider seeing they were alone. Men didn't scare her. Not like before. She'd never be a fucking victim again. She'd kill every nasty motherfucker she came across that thought it was okay to take advantage of a woman, a child, a little girl- she'd start with this lousy bastard.

Shane crowded her and Liz swung her arm around the same time he cupped her face. Her knife sunk into his thigh. Her hand slapped over his mouth and the oil rag Mac had earlier was shoved into his gaping mouth. His scream muffled. His eyes were comically wide and shocked. She twisted the knife that was embedded into his wound gaped wide unable to close. Shane's knees buckled under him and he went down hard. Liz looked down her nose at him like the piece of shit he was. Her chest heaved and she sneered at him.

"Does Daryl realize how blood thirsty you are? Or Logan?" Mac's voice was warm. "I personally love it."

Liz looked up and swiped her hair off her face. Blood smeared and Mac strided into the room. He pulled her from in front of Shane. He checked her over. He met her eye and Liz smiled weakly.

"He hurt you?"

"No."

"He touch you at all?"

Liz grimaced at the remembered feeling of Shane cupping her face. His eyes on her.

" _Liz_." Mac's voice was dangerous.

"He just touched my face, Mac."

He kissed her forehead and took the knife. "Go get cleaned up and go to the basement with the boys. Stay there. Daryl's in bed and Carol's with him." Mac looked down at Shane. He was struggling to get to his feet. "Merle is on watch with Hershel and Rick. I'll be otherwise busy."

Liz's chest heaved and the gravity of what she done was hitting her. She'd just as well killed this man. The way Mac was looking at him was terrifying. He looked like a lion who had live prey dropped in his enclosure. Shane looked up then and the look in his eyes was pure murder. Even that wasn't as bad as what was emanating from Mac.

"Mac." Liz questioned suddenly. He met her eyes and Liz swallowed. "What did you do before this shit happened?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was a cop?"

"No." She deadpanned.

He grinned, "Me either."

Shane started to get up again. He groaned as pain racked through his leg. The wound was wide and gaping, gushing blood. Mac swung and his head snapped to the side.

"Stay down." He snarled. "Don't make me skin you here."

Liz chuckled. "Are you going to tell me or should I ask Brian?"

Mac looked back up at her the same time he grabbed Shane's arm roughly and jerked him upright. "Merle took the legal way of killing men, military. I never liked being told what to do." He looked Shane over. "I got a bloody history Lizbeth."

"You never hurt women or kids did you?" She stared at him.

He met her eyes and shook his head. "I didn't hurt innocent people."

Liz said no more and walked away. Shane's words were muffled and she looked back at the last second. Mac was tying his hands roughly behind his back. Shane was struggling but it was no use. It was clear Mac knew how to keep larger men subdued. Shane lost a lot of blood and looked to be in shock. Liz wouldn't have hesitated to gut him seconds ago and even now wouldn't.

Mac and Shane disappeared into the rain. Liz eyed where Shane was and decided to clean the blood up before someone came along. It'd give Mac more time after all. When she was finished she rushed to get cleaned up and then downstairs. She found Sophia sprawled over Logan's reading chair lost in a book. Brian was sleeping heavily. Logan was awake but laid back on his bed. Liz didn't hesitate before crawling right onto it next to him. He glanced over at her and raised a brow.

"What is it with the two of you taking over down here now?" Logan laughed quietly.

Liz rolled almost on top of him and met his eyes. Hers were wide and her lips bruised from chewing them. Logan's face sobered. He looked her over before meeting her eyes again.

"What's wrong?"

Liz looked over at Sophia before looking at him again. When she did she leaned in more. Her chin planted just below his own. Her lips almost brushing the shadow of a beard he was getting from not having shaved recently. His chest was rising faster and Liz took a second to get her shit together.

"I stabbed Shane." She whispered.

"What the fuck!" He hissed. "Liz….you don't just stab people at random!" He shot a look at Sophia. "Where the fuck is he now? Is he dead!"

He tried to set up and Liz hissed through her teeth and shoved him down. Sophia looked over at them. She stared shrewdly. Both ignored the look and Logan looked passive suddenly if not flushed. She was basically laying on top of him to keep him on the bed. Sophia grimaced looking away mistaking what was happening.

"He's not dead. I don't think."

"You don't think?!" He said sardonically.

God he sounded like his dad! Liz glared.

"Well I don't think Mac would kill him that fast!" Liz huffed. " _I only stabbed him a little anyways_."

"Because that makes it so much better!" He rubbed his face and Liz shifted closer to him. Her arm wrapped around him. "What the fuck was happening that you felt the need to stab him?"

"He was looking at me all weird and then got to close." Liz shrugged and let her face bury in Logan's chest.

His arms wrapped around her and Liz was hauled up his body. His face was right next to her ear. His breathing was fast. The heat coming off him forcing her to relax. Everything about Logan made her relax.

"Mac showed up?" Voice whispered.

Liz nodded.

"Did he hurt you?" That same near breath.

She shook her head.

"I stayed up here because I knew he was watching me." Liz whispered. "He was watching Sophia and Carol too." Liz's voice was rough and she started to shake. "The thought of him hurting one of them-" Her voice stopped.

"I would have killed him."

"And you bitched because I stabbed him….just a little." Liz hissed. "Hypocrite."

"Shut the fuck up."

Liz grinned but still her body was nearly rattling his frame. It was all catching up with her. She wasn't scared of Shane exactly but it was clear he wasn't right in the head. Had she not got the drop on him she knew he would have raped her. He would have likely done more to her than just that. He would have killed her to keep his sick little deed hidden.

Logan's arms tightened around her and he threw the blanket over her shaking form. He didn't move away from her and Liz didn't let her hold on him go. She almost wished Sophia would crawl in the bed and cuddle up to her like before. Like when they were in the foster home. Backs always pressed together watching over the other.

Her breathing was evening out and she was slowly starting to lose the adrenaline and now crashing. She could hear faint steps. Logan shifted below her and Liz whined.

"Is she okay? You're both dressed, right?"

Logan growled and nodded. Liz felt the bed dip and suddenly Sophia was flush against her. She was shushing her and hugging her tightly. Liz let go of Logan's bicep and grabbed Sophia's hand. She wrapped it around her tightly and held her hand to her chest while staying wrapped in Logan's arms. The bed dipped again and she almost smiled hearing Brian's sleepy grumbling.

"This is a weird dog pile. I can't wait for your dad to come down here in the morning." Brian chuckled. "Don't be a fool- wrap your tool."

"You're a fucking tool, _Princess_."

"I swear I'm going to castrate you." Brian hissed. "Stop calling me that Chicken Prince."

"You're both so childish." Sophia scolded.

Liz let their bickering soothe her. She could only imagine what Shane was going through now. Trapped out in this storm with only Mac and his wild eyed look. Mac was a murderer. She had no doubt. Merle chose the legal way to kill and Mac just killed. What did that say about her that she loved both of them like they were the cool uncles that let you sneak beer and smoke pot with them?


	78. Chapter 78

**WARNING: GRATUITOUS VIOLENCE**

The scrape of a worn chair against old wooden slats was all that could be heard over muffled talking and crashing thunder. Mac would have laughed outright if he wasn't worried about dropping his cigarette that was balanced perfectly between his lips. Shane was shocked. No, no he was mortified and that alone was enough to make Mac bask in the glow. A long time since he'd really been able to take his time with someone.

"Mmmffmmgfff"

Mac slapped the chair down in front of Shane and slid into the seat. His arms hung limply over the back of the chair. He leaned forward and let his chin rest on the back. He studied Shane. Shane was breathing heavily, arms tied behind his back and his legs tied down to the chair, his throat had a piece of tape that wrapped through the high back chair. Needless to say he was going fucking nowhere. It was a great moment for Mac and he really let the image burn in.

"I've wanted to introduce myself since I first heard of you." Mac's voice lost it's usual coarse tone. "My brother of course insisted I stay away from _you_." Mac grinned and flipped his ashes. He made a dismissive gesture between them. "Don't misunderstand though. We wouldn't want that. It wasn't for _my_ safety."

"Gffuuhhhdfff." Shane jerked violently in his chair.

"See my brothers know I have a nasty little habit." Mac blinked slowly His blood starting to rush a little more at the memories starting to return. "Daryl now- you met him- he's a real piece of work and we both know he has a temper. Yet me and Merle both call him the sweet one and I'll be the first to admit it's a bit misleading."

Shane glared viciously. Mac flipped his cigarette away and stood. "Merle is more like our grandfather. He was a dangerous man. Had a temper that made a few men tremble behold. He channeled that shit though and went all military. I bet you thought we were all a bunch of inbred fucks."

He stepped in front of Shane. His hands planted on his forearm. "Now my dad." Mac met Shane's eyes. "They say I'm just like him."

Shane sneered what little bit he could. He tried to spit. His gag stopped him from being able to do anything other than huff and puff. Mac slid his hand from the rest and down to Shane's thigh. His finger traced the knife wound that was still weeping. Shane's chest heaved.

"He spent his life killing any and everything. Got life in prison after he took the wrap for something I done." Mac sighed and rested on haunches. "Even there he didn't stop. They talk about animals getting the taste for blood but people tend to forget we're all animals."

Shane's breath was still uneven and his eyes were glued to Mac's fingers. Mac smiled at him as his finger started pushing into the wound. He was knuckle deep when Shane's screams sounded more like howls. Pushing even further he watched every emotion on Shane's face as the muscle parted for him. He stopped at the next knuckle.

"I killed a man when I was thirteen." Mac curled his finger and hooked the wound. Shane was visibly shaking. "It was justified, to my at least, he was an old bastard. Deserved it really. It was a wonder he was really even still alive. Me and Daryl use to joke about how we we're surprised that someone hadn't killed him yet."

Mac jerked his finger violently. The wound ripped. Blood rushed upwards and spilled over. Shane grit his teeth and seemed to gather strength despite the worsening of the his wound.

"Now I was with Daryl one day when that old bastard started running his cocksucker. You don't talk to my family that way and get away with it." Mac snarled. "I cut his fucking throat and left him for his daughter to find when she came home from school." He lunged forward grabbing Shane's jaw. "My dad came in on me blood coated and smug. When they came for me he took the wrap."

"I took my fucking time digging through those tendons, severing that artery, watching him choke on his own blood and die. I watched his life leave his eyes. I watched him so long the sun was almost set." Mac stared into his eyes and watched the widening and fear of Shane's . "If I done that to a motherfucker who spoke wrong to my brother what do you think I'll do to you?"

"Wuffffadfhhhh HhhuuffhFfff!" Shane begged.

Mac stood and pulled his finger from deep in Shane's leg. Shane relaxed and his eyes closed briefly. Mac walked over to the wall that held Daryl's random mismatched tools. He picked bolt cutter weighing it in his hands. Shane's distress was audible. Putting it back he next grabbed something new. He chuckled at it and turned to Shane showing it off.

"I don't even know why he has this but I think we can both agree it'll be useful."

Mac looked up at the wall. It was covered in old saws, scythes, screwdrivers, wrenches, hammers and a few things Mac wasn't even sure about. Still there were a few that he was interested in. Picking up a hammer he and the few other odd bits he'd set aside he turned back to Shane. It was going to be a long night.

"How strong do you think your will to live is?" Mac questioned. "I'll cut you loose and let you try if you think you can make it out those doors."

Shane looked up at him hopefully. Mac spun a heavy metal object in is hand while holding a hammer in the other. He stepped in front of Shane and balanced the metal object over his uninjured thigh. Shane jerked his leg away but wasn't able to go far.

"Tut tut tut." Mac shook his head and laughed. "That wasn't a part of the deal. If you can make it out of here after this then you're a free man!"

The hammer slammed down with a brilliant clash of metal on metal over the railroad spike. Shane screamed. Over and over Mac hammered the spike through his thigh. He heard Shane's femur shatter. A thud told him the spike was through his thigh now. Shane was slumped in the chair while he moaned loudly even through his gag.

Mac whistled. "I'll tell you what…you definitely won't be no dancing queen. No dancing, no jiving- damn sure not the time of your life." He cut the restraint and punched Shane in the sternum. "Ruby would be furious at me right now."

He jerked the gag out. Shane licked his lips and blinked up Mac. He was fighting to get his breath.

"Not going to ask why?"

"You're a killer."

"And you're a rapist pig who has abused his badge probably since getting it." Mac shrugged. "But you're wrong pal."

Shane spit at his feet. "i'm not your pal."

Mac grinned, "She'd gut you herself so don't kid yourself. No no, she'd be mad at me for toying with you. She says it's crass." Mac rubbed his jaw and felt the rough rasp of unshaven hair. "Don't play with your food!" He mocked Ruby's voice.

Shane was pale and his eyes misty. He looked stunned and like he wasn't exactly comprehending what Mac was saying. The spike had him pinned to the chair and to get up he'd need to pull it out. Mac walked backwards to his chair from earlier and took his seat.

"I've got all night but I'm not sure you do with that blood loss. If you're going to make a break for it I'd get started." Mac taunted. He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. He let the smoke billow from his nostrils. The light behind him made the entire display eerie. "I'm content to watch you bleed out slowly."

Shane blinked and tried to shake his stupor. "Rick will kill you."

"Rick will kiss my fucking boots if I tell him too." Mac snarled.

Shane stared at the spike for a second before trying to lift his leg. He screamed when the spike didn't budge. He grasped it like he could stop the pain from radiating from the severed muscle, tendons, and busted femur. Mac sighed and tilted his head. Shane tightened his grip and grit his teeth. He started to pull and Mac smiled. He had grit he had to give it to him. Blood flooded around the the wounds and to the floor.

"Better hurry." Mac inhaled again and blew the smoke at him.

"Fuck you!" Shane barked. "I'll fucking kill you."

"I'll hand you the gun if you can stand." Mac replied breezily.

Shane hissed through his teeth and jerked violently upwards. The spike came free. It was tossed to the side and Shane clasped his leg. He glowered at Mac as his chest heaved through the swirling pain his body was starting to feel even more. The adrenaline was tapering off. He started trying to work his belt free and Mac raised a brow. When he finally fought it free and tourniquet his leg off Mac laughed.

He stood and upholstered his gun. Shane tensed and Mac held it out, just out of reach, Shane's eyes glowered with a menacing light. Mac shook it at him and kept smoking.

"I'll kill you, your nephews, then I'll fuck those little brats. By the time I get to your mom and Carol your brothers will be begging for me to just end it." Shane snarled.

Mac nodded. "I'm sure sweetheart." He mocked. "Now come and get it."

Shane sucked in a few fortifying breaths before scooting forward. The noise he made at the movement of his shattered leg was inhuman.

"MAC?"

He looked over his shoulder at the voice. Whoever it was out there hollering for him wasn't close. Shane's eyes widened and he smiled triumphantly. Mac raised a brow at his idiocy. If it was Rick walking in he'd just shoot him in the face and be done with it. He had no qualms about killing.

"IN HERE!" Shane bellowed.

Mac flipped the safety off and aimed it at Shane. "Yell again and I'll shoot you in the dick. Then I'll hunt down that cunt you were fucking behind Rick's back."

Shane lunged for him then forgetting about his injuries briefly. His leg didn't even get straightened completely out before he collapsed. His leg bent at an odd angle and Mac walked around kicking it straight. The scream that ripped through Shane vibrated Mac's own chest.

"Mac was that you? Are you okay!"

He looked up and met vibrant green eyes. Maggie was staring at him from the open barn door. Lightning and thunder tearing the sky apart behind her and the rain blowing in around her. Mac didn't move or say anything. Maggie was soaked and shaking violently. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was soaked or what she'd walked in on that had her shaking. She would do one of two things. Either run for help- which would still leave him with enough time to put a round in Shane's head or she would come inside. Her face was in shadows and he couldn't make out her expression. It bothered him greatly. He raised his gun and aimed it at Shane and waited. He hadn't planned on killing Shane so fast. If she ran that would be unfortunate considering he kind of liked the spitfire that she was.


	79. Chapter 79

**To the guest reviewer who suggested me changing my story to a crossover. No. This isn't a crossover and there is no mention of Red Canyon at all. No Reggie, Walter or Devon. He isn't a drug making rapist. As for the other anon who was offended at what they read. I warned you the last two chapters that it was violent. I put at the main top. _Gratuitous violence_ \- if you didn't want to read that then you shouldn't have. As for everyone else thank you for the lovely and excited reviews. ;) Hope everyone had a great weekend despite the brutal season opening of twd.**

Maggie's heart was pounding a fierce rhythm. His eyes were cold and dilated. He didn't so much as flinch and the sound of blood splattering across the floor. The echo of the bullet tearing a hole through the night. It made her ears ring and her nostrils flare. The smell of blood and gunpowder mixing with the electricity in the air.

She wasn't sure what she expected. He would either gun her down or threaten her. What choice did she have after all. His family were fierce in their need to protect each other. If she so much as said something about him she had no doubt that his brothers would be by his side. Carol and Ruby were like the fierce pride of lions you seen and she'd seen the danger they could present. Logan and Brian alone were lethal. She'd seen that since meeting these people. This was a family that was made for this world. Galvanized by it. They wouldn't be torn asunder and left in ruin.

"Maggie." Mac's voice was calm and collected. Sensual even.

He stepped over Shane's body and holstered his gun. Maggie swallowed thickly and met his eyes. She wouldn't show fear. Her only hope was that if he did kill her he'd leave her brother and sister alive. They needed this family to make it.

"Mac." Her voice was soft.

He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He exhaled harshly. When his eyes opened and he looked up at her through his lashes her heart started to race. What was wrong with her? How could she find him attractive! He just murdered a man right in front of her. He didn't even blink. He was a psychopath and she was still looking at him with that same desire. He quirked a smile at her and she knew he could see it.

"I don't need to tell you that what happened here is none of your business do I?" he questioned.

Mac pursed her lips. Despite her unwavering attraction and her surety that her mind was slipping she didn't agree. Her morals wouldn't let her. Murder was murder. Sure Shane was a problem that needed handled but was this the way to do it? Was this what it'd come to? Was this the way things were now? She didn't want to think so but the look in her eyes told her it was.

"It is though." Maggie challenged.

Mac crossed his arms over his chest while one of his hands cupped his chin. He was watching her like she was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. No, no he was studying her. It was the same way you'd see a caged lion or tiger watching someone standing outside their containment. It wasn't friendly. You knew that if given the chance that you'd be eaten alive but still you kept coming back and staring. Watching. Maybe even reaching towards it and knowing you'd get your hand bit.

"He would have raped Carol." He deadpanned. "He would have raped Beth and you both."

Maggie tensed. "How could you be so sure! He was an asshole but-"

Mac moved then and Maggie moved backwards quickly. Her back met the rough wood of the barn. He was in front of her. Mere inches separating them. His breath was slow and steady but his eyes were furious.

Maggie looked at Shane's body and then back at Mac. Why was she questioning what he was saying? She'd been telling Shawn the same thing since meeting Shane. The way he'd looked at her and beth made her skin crawl. It was a big reason they'd left the farm. Here Mac was confirming her worst fears.

"Go back inside, little girl."

Mac turned and stretched while walking to the body. Maggie bristled at being called a little girl. His entire dismissive attitude made her want to slap him.

"I'm not a little girl." Maggie snapped.

Mac didn't even bothering looking at her as he rolled Shane over. Storming over to him caused Mac to look up. She swung before thinking and her hand connected roughly with his face. His face whipped to the side and she watched as in slow motion as blood hit the wall. Her eyes widened as her actions caught up to her temper. He stood without looking at her and when he did her heart almost burst through her chest.

"Really." Mac's voice was amused. "Fucking really."

Maggie grit her teeth. His amusement pissed her off. She knew that she hit him hard. Her hand was hurting terribly. His blood was on the wall! Instead of looking at her like she hurt him he seemed to be holding back laughter. When he finally looked at her his eyes were much darker. His tongue slid along his busted lip and gathered the blood. He spit to the side.

"That one was for free." His voice was full of charm and she forcibly kept her thighs from pressing together. He would notice something so obvious. "The next one will cost you, _little girl_."

Maggie clenched her fist at her sides to keep from lashing out. He raised a brow at her. Blood dripped from his chin and he went back to work. With a grunt Shane was suddenly lifted over his shoulders and he started walking. Maggie stared at him for a second before following. She opened the door for him refusing to be sent away. Her pride wouldn't let her. He was right after all. Shane was going to hurt someone if he wasn't put down.

He walked out into the rain and Maggie wasn't sure if she should follow or go inside now. Blinking against the harsh wind and rain she made a snap decision. Rushing to catch up to him she walked next to him. When he looked over he gave her a faint smile. She'd only seen him smile at Carol, Sophia, and Brian. Everyone else got shadows of what he gave those three.

"He threatened to rape the girls. He tried to hurt Logan before." Mac's voice was lethal. "He did hurt him once and he attacked my brother."

Maggie swallowed. "He bruised Beth's arm the first week he was at the farm."

"He wouldn't have thought twice about breaking the two of you. He tried to get his hands on Liz before I walked in tonight."

Reality crashed into Maggie and she almost puked. She'd heard about Liz's close call before. The only men who could touch her were Daryl and Logan. She stayed close to the pair of them. It was obvious that she cared for Mac and Merle but it was different. Brian she assumed just didn't want to get hit if he made her mad. Liz's temper was amusing to Maggie.

"Is she okay?"

Mac came to a stop and dropped Shane's. They were soaked now. Maggie shivered against the way her clothes clung to her body. Mac shook his head and rain flung more against her before he started dragging Shane towards the woods. When he got there Maggie was shocked to see a hole already dug. He kicked the body over into it and jumped down. She wasn't sure what he was doing but her eyes scanned around them. It was eerie being out here with the storm raging around them. The woods were groaning under the weight of it.

When he came out of the hole he had a shovel in his hands. Maggie watched emotionless as he filled the hole. He finally stopped and slammed the shovel into the ground marking Shane's grave. He stared at it for a second before looking at her.

Maggie met his eyes and he looked her over and frowned. "You're going to get sick."

She snorted despite herself. "Pot calling the kettle black."

He barked a laugh and Maggie watched the way it made his face and eyes brighten. His smile was so wide she was sure she could see every tooth he had. It was the kind of smile that movie stars paid big money for. He turned and started back towards the house. Maggie was walking next to him quietly.

"What will we tell Rick?"

"What does it matter?" Mac shrugged. "He's the type to believe what he wants. He can't even face the fact that the man was fucking his wife. I'm damn sure he didn't want to open his eyes and see that the man was bat shit."

"And if he says that you're unstable?" Maggie challenged.

The smile he gave her was chilling. "He can go fuck himself and leave. He knew better than to bring Shane here. HE knew that there was bad blood. He signed that man's death warrant the second he let him get into the vehicle."

Maggie nodded. "Do you feel anything about what happened?"

"My son is safe." He said after to long a silence. "The girls are safe. My family is safe. If you want me to feel remorse or guilt, I won't. You're going to be disappointed Maggie."

Maggie pushed her wet hair from her face and caught his arm. He stopped but didn't look at her. Instead he was looking towards the house. She took in his profile and grimaced. She knew he was dangerous. He was everything her parents warned her against. The nagging feeling that his wasn't the first time he'd hurt someone told her to be careful. That same image of a wild animal caged and waiting came back to her. Would she willing to stick her hand into the cage to see if she got bit or would she open the door and walk into his world?

He turned his head and looked at her finally. His eyes dropped to her hand that had a white knuckle grip on his bicep. When he looked back up at her he mind was made up. Both of them moved at the same time and she hissed in pain as his hand tangled in her soaked hair. His mouth was on hers and she tasted blood from his split lip. Pressing her body closer to his caused him to growl and she felt it radiate through her body.

When they finally broke apart her chest was heaving and she was gasping for breath desperately. He was staring at her and her grip on his bicep never loosened. Blood was on his chin and she knew that they'd made his split lip worse. His eyes were obsidian and she smiled knowing that she affected him just as much as he did her. Her hand slid down his arm and grasped his hand. Her grip was tight and he didn't pull away.

He lead her further away from the storm and straight into the house. When they stepped inside she still didn't let go. Beth was at the table sipping a glass of tea and raised a brow at her sister. Her eyes lingered on Maggie's hand gripping Mac's almost violently. She jerked his arm and he let her lead him to where Beth was.

"Maggie." Beth chided. "Father won't approve of-" She gestured at their hands. "that."

Mac snorted and Maggie felt her lip curl. Sometimes she wanted to shake Beth. She loved her dad but all his preaching and shouting weren't healthy. There was a time that her sister was still sweet and naive. Now she wasn't sure who she was looking at. Her eyes were too calculating and the smile not quite right.

Maggie let Mac go. He walked away and both girls watched him. He opened a door that was just off from the kitchen. He whipped his soaked shirt over his head. He flung it into the laundry room and stepped further into the room. The door slapped shut behind him. The sound of his belt jingling told her he was changing.

"Why are you doing this?" Beth questioned. "He can't love you."

Maggie stared at her sister and raised a brow. It was this, this exactly that told her that something was wrong with Beth. Her sister was never like this before.

Both looked over when Merle sauntered into the room. He stopped seeing both of them. His eyes lingered on Maggie after realizing she was soaked. He looked at the door and Maggie realized he was waiting on his brother. Maggie jerked her head at the laundry room door. Merle walked right in without knocking. She caught a glimpse of Mac changing and her face heated up.

Mac walked out and was in loose jeans and plain shirt. Merle was talking to him and the second the brighter light hit Mac's face her eyes widened. His jaw was bruised and his lip split worse than she thought. The bruise was spread from there and down. Merle caught his face and turned it harshly. The older brother in him showed then and Mac held still.

"What the fuck!" Merle hissed.

Mac shrugged. His eyes shot to her and the amusement was back. Her face flushed. Would he tell Merle she was the one to hurt him? Mac seemed to approve of what she'd done. Merle would no doubt hate her afterwards though. Then again she'd seen Carol hit all of them before. They looked at her like she was an especially precious kitten that was clawing at them. Maggie wasn't Carol though.

"Misunderstand is all." Mac's voice vibrated with laughter.

"Misunderstanding he says." Merle repeated. "Are you fucking serious?"

"How serious is _'fucking serious'_?" Mac questioned.

Beth stood and caught her sister's attention. Beth looked at the brothers and sighed. When she met Maggie's eyes again that weird hollow look was there. It was the same look that'd been there since all this started.

"Maybe you should just...avoid him." Beth whispered. "Just masturbate or something."

"Why would I masturbate?"

Her voice was too loud and both brothers looked over. Mac was smiling widely and his eyes were shining. Merle looked like he wanted to laugh but both were doing a horrible job of holding it back.

"Well we both know that your godless so." Beth snapped. "You'll never know what it's like to be touched by the Lord, amen."

Maggie stared at her for a second. Beth was completely serious. Loud laughter suddenly echoed through the room. Both brothers were laughing and Mac was double over. Merle was staring at Beth like she was insane. Mac shook his head and didn't even look at her. Instead he walked away. He kept shaking his head and Maggie wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

"Did she just imply-" Merle started laughing again.

"Merle Dixon I'll have you know-" Beth shrieked.

"Oh shut the fuck up. I don't need to hear shit about God or anything related. He ain't ever done shit for before and I'm damn sure not begging now."

Beth's eyes were wide and her face flushed in anger. Maggie just walked away. She'd heard Beth's rants about religion before. She caught sight of Mac as he walked down the steps into the basement. She waited instead of going to change. When he came up he had softer look to his eyes than before. He met her eyes before jogged upstairs. Maggie followed him and didn't wait to be invited into his room.

"Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping." He shrugged. He pulled his shirt over his head. "All of them are."

Maggie looked up when a shirt hit her in the face followed by sleep pants. "You aren't crawling into my bed in wet clothes."

He was working his bet off and Maggie decided to ignore her nerves. Instead she stripped. His eyes briefly lifted to her and his eyes darkened before he gave her privacy. His back was to her but she knew he was aware of exactly where she was in his room. She changed but left pants off. His shirt hit mid thigh on her and it was good enough.

"I thought the girls had a room up here."

"They do. I knew she'd either go find Daryl or Logan though. Since Daryl's hurt and Carol's like a breathing dragon over him right now she'd choose Logan." He crawled into bed and she flipped the lights off. "She was practically laying on top of him. Sophia was cuddling what wasn't on him and Brian was sprawled over all of them."

Maggie grinned and crawled into the bed. Her nerves were absent. Instead she wrapped around him. His arms were crossed behind his head. They were quiet for a long time. His breathing was even but she knew he wasn't sleeping.

"I would have killed him for hurting someone I love too." Maggie's voice was quiet.

"I know."

Maggie swallowed. She swung a leg over his waist and set up. She could barely see him but his eyes glowed in the dark like a feral animal. He didn't move though and just watched her.

"This is who I am Maggie." He warned. "I'm not a good man."

Maggie pursed her lips. "Good is a point of view don't you think. I mean Shane would have done terrible things and you stopped that. That's good. Would have I done it the way you did? No but I still would have killed him."

He set up and grabbed her jaw roughly forcing her to look at him. "Make no mistake about who I am. I'll kill anyone who threatens my family or gets in my way."

"It's how things are now."

"I was the same before this shit happened." He snarled. "You think this is something new?" Maggie held still. He smiled then and it was cold. His thumb slid over her bottom lip and pulled it out slightly. Maggie felt a rush of wetness between her thighs. "I'm not a good man and I don't like to share."

"Will you hurt me?" Maggie questioned.

She didn't need to explain what she meant.

His grip on her jaw loosened. His thumb slid down her jaw and then her throat. Maggie swallowed refusing to look away.

"I don't want a good man. I want someone who will fight for me and who isn't scared of this world."

"No."

He looked up at her then and Maggie knew he was telling the truth. He wouldn't intentionally hurt him. She'd gotten through whatever wall was around him. Since she'd seen him it was like a wall of ice that only his family seemed to be able to pass through. Her arms wrapped around him and she pushed his messy hair away from his face.

"When Rick throws his fit I'll be right by your side." Maggie assured.

He fell back and she was drug down with him. He was drawing lazy circles on her thigh and hip. Shivers were racing over her. He was lost in thought.

"Goddamn it." He hissed quietly.

Maggie looked up at him. She'd been mirroring his actions against his ribs. He grimaced and Maggie was worried he was hurt or she was crushing him.

"What?"

"Goddamn Daryl is going to give me pure shit now."

"Shane was-"

"Not about Shane." He huffed.

Maggie snorted then and felt him growl. "You are always giving him and Carol shit."

Mac tightened his grip on her hip and Maggie breathed deeply. He rolled and she was dumped on the bed. Maggie made a noise in her throat but the next second she was drug against his body and his arm fell over her. She was held tightly against his body., It should have been smothering but for the first time since all this started she felt safe. Even before the walkers. She breathed easier around him like whatever was missing was finally returned to her.

"I can't even fucking hit him when he does it because Carol will castrate me." He bitched quietly to himself.

"Is he really going to give you so much crap because of me?"

"Yes." He deadpanned.

Maggie raised a brow but was silent. Why would it be such a big deal? Surely Daryl knew he'd been with other women. Hen had a son after all. She'd just wait and ask Carol. Her breathing started to deepen the same time his did and she felt his breath against her neck as he pulled her tighter against him. They were so tangled together she wasn't sure where he started and he began.


	80. Chapter 80

**I'm going to take a second to address a few anons I got. Glenn has no big role in this story. He has appeared barely a handful of times at the most. Even then his part wasn't big. It was _never _ said he had a relationship with Maggie in this story and he was never going to. This story doesn't follow the comics or the show. If that isn't clear this far into it then I don't know what the hell to tell you. Secondly it was clear the second Maggie and Mac met that I was setting them up. I've read over those chapters and it's obvious. I've had friends even go back and look. They agree with me and so there is no misleading or anything like that. If you're upset about who she's with then I'm sorry but I'm not changing that. It's been planned for a while now. As for the premiere and the chapter with Maggie/Mac. I wrote that chapter without thinking about that episode because honestly that episode _had no bearing on what I wrote here_. I wasn't even thinking about it as I wrote it. If you got upset how things went that wasn't my intentions but again this story isn't following how things are on there. **

* * *

When the sun was too bright to ignore anymore Carol finally rolled over. Daryl was still sleeping and that alone made a frown appear on her face. He never slept this late. Never since meeting him had he stayed in bed after daylight. There were a few times she coaxed him into it but he damn sure wasn't sleeping then. Her anger returned at seeing the blood splatters on his throat a little that he'd missed.

Moving to her knees and losing her balance slightly she threw her hands onto his chest to balance herself. Daryl grunted and cracked an eye open. He had dark rings under his eyes that gave the illusion of a black eye. His hair was a disaster and the whites of his eyes were slightly bloodshot.

"While I have no problems with you throwing yourself on top of me-" He motioned to her now obvious pregnant belly, "usually you don't look panicked. Something wrong?"

Carol smiled at him. If he was able to set and bullshit her then she'd assume he was okay this morning. Swinging her leg over his waist Carol kept her hands on his chest. Daryl raised a brow at her but his eyes were shut again. Carol pinched his chest and he chuckled quietly.

Both were startled when the door slammed open and Merle stepped inside. He said nothing before slamming it shut behind him and spinning quickly to thm. He glared at the pair of them. Something Carol was use to anytime she was rubbing on his _little_ brother. He'd found it funny at first until he realized it didn't bother her and if he made Daryl pull away from her then he got to deal with her pregnant hormonal self.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever the fuck that is but your brother fucking done something."

"My brother? Why is he only my brother when he's done something?" Daryl sighed.

"Because he's a fucking dick! He didn't even tell me what the hell he was up to." Merle snapped.

"SO this is more you feeling left out?" Carol laughed.

"Carol as much as I love you don't make me tip you over." Merle sneered. "Your ass get trapped on your back and see how much of a bitch you can be then."

Carol glowered and Daryl barked a laugh. He set up throwing her off balance. His arm shot around her and pulled her tight against his chest. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pointedly started rubbing along his back. Her nails were starting to leave marks and she could feel Daryl getting hard under her. Merle huffed at her.

"i'm not walking out of here without him." Merle warned.

"I never thought you be the type that was into watching." Carol shrugged.

"You clearly don't know me as good as you think then." Merle leered. "I can even give him some tips."

Daryl shifted and Carol found herself on the bed next to him. He was reaching for his jeans and when she really looked at Merle it was obvious. Something serious was going on. Daryl picked it up already. He stood and pulled his jeans up quickly. It still wasn't fast enough for Merle to miss the hardon he clearly had. He kept winking at her and Carol wanted to throw something at him. Daryl would tell them to stop being kids though. It wasn't worth it.

He grabbed a shirt that wasn't covered in blood that was close to the bed. Carol shuffled off the bed quickly and ignored Merle. If he wouldn't leave then he would get to deal with a pissed off Daryl. The second he looked at her she knew Daryl would hit him. Walking to her dresser she pushed her sleep shorts off and started rifling for pants.

A sharp cracking noise like a whip had her looking over. Merle was scowling at Daryl was he done his belt up. The red mark on Merle's arm was proof enough he'd got hit with Daryl's belt.

"It's not my goddamn fault." Merle hissed. Daryl gave him a disbelieving look. "Tell her to not strip in front of me then."

Carol turned her back to them and changed shirts. Walking over to them merle's hand shot out to her stomach. Daryl was doing his boots now and trying to balance on one foot. Daryl looked between them before a faint smile came over his face. Merle's hard exterior cracked and Carol grinned at him. He'd told her that he'd hated both mothers to his nephews so never was around them while they were pregnant. He'd missed it all and what time she realized he wasn't with his brothers he was actually over seas in the military.

"Are we really going to fucking have to wait till you shit this thing out to know if it's a boy or girl?" Merle met her eyes.

"Could you be more crass?"

"Yes." He deadpanned. "Hurry the fuck up Daryl."

"Done."

Carol grabbed her boots and trailed both men. Daryl's head snapped over when the door to the basement swung open and a sleep ruffled Liz stepped out. He stopped walking and Carol grimaced for the girl. Logan stepped out behind her and caused Liz to stumble. Merle whistled low in his throat and shook his head.,

"Boy you picked a bad day to get your dick wet." Merle tried to sound serious.

Liz crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you just assume I fucked him? Do you think I'm that easy?"

Logan's face was blood red and he gaped at Liz. Merle howled suddenly with laughter. He threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her along with him. He looked over his shoulder and shot a pointed look at his brother. One that had Logan's eyes darkening and Carol wasn't sure why.

"I'll deal with you later. "Daryl warned.

He turned and stormed down the hall. Carol's eyes widened., Did she miss something in the bedroom while he'd been getting dressed? What was going on? What could go wrong in the span of one night!

"Dad!" He rushed after him.

Logan's voice caught the attention of Patricia, Shawn, Beth, Ruby, and Hershel. Merle and Liz were nowhere in sight. Neither was Mac for that matter and she knew this had something to do with him. Logan ignored everyone and chased after his dad.

"Daryl." Patricia's voice was motherly.

He stopped instantly and looked over to her. His face was clear of any anger that was there seconds ago. She stood and walked over to him. It gave Logan a chance to catch him. He was panting and Carol smiled at him as she stopped by him. Logan's smile was strained and she felt bad for him. Like Daryl didn't know what it was like to be his age. She'd have to keep him from being too harsh on him or Liz. Liz and Logan took Daryl's word like it was golden. One well timed dressing down could destroy them before they even really started. Carol strengthened her resolve to not let Daryl get between them. She'd go head to head with him if she had too.

Carol rubbed Logan's back and he immediately moved closer to her. His arm wrapped around her and he kissed the top of her head. He kept his weight of her but to anyone else it'd look like she was supporting him. He had the air of casually laziness about him while always being on guard.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Patricia was checking his stitches and his eyes. "Any nausea?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Patricia pursed her lips at him and then patted his chest. He nodded at her and then turned swiftly. Ruby looked at her and Carol knew immediately she was ware of what happened. Carol let go of Logan and took off after them. Logan didn't let her get far before he was following her.

When they got into the den. A room Carol herself never spent any time in she stared between Rick, Mac, Maggie, Liz, Merle, and Daryl. Logan was mirroring her and she tensed. Where was Shane? Liz held her head high and glared at Rick. Rick looked ready to blow. The second he seen Daryl it was like the room exploded.

"YOU DID THIS!"

Daryl looked over the same time Rick took a swing at him. Carol seen red. Logan was quicker though and knocked his dad back a step. Effectively moving to where he'd been. Rick's fist connected with his jaw and Logan staggered slightly. Rick's eyes widened but it was too late. Logan came back quick and caught him just under the jaw. His head snapped back.

Carol felt fury the likes of which she hadn't felt since Shane hurt Logan crash into her. Her voice echoed through the room. Mac who was holding Merle back, struggling to do so, let out a breath and Merle calmed slightly. Maggie and Liz looked ready to attack Rick for hurting Logan and Daryl had an odd calm about him. Maybe it the complete opposite of how he was reacting to everyone else that stalled everyone. No one touched his son. No one threatened his son. No one lived to talk about it and the fact that Daryl was just watching Rick made Carol feel sick to her stomach.

Rick was panting staring at him and Logan wiped at the blood dripping from his face. Daryl caught Logan's arm and spun him. There was a cut above his eyebrow that cut through it and he was already starting to bruise. Daryl's eyes cut to Rick then and the man would have took a step back if he'd been able too. Daryl looked at her and Carol took Logan's arm without question. Merle was staring at Logan and waiting to see what she'd do. Carol eyed the cut and Loan was watching Rick. He had the same calm about him that his dad had and Carol nudged him getting his attention.

"You'll match Brian partly now." Carol's voice was soft.

Logan gave her that same smile sh remembered the day he'd saved her. He'd been such a smug charming mess. He shrugged at her and then threw his arm over her shoulder. He leaned down to her and blood dripped to her shirt.

"If he tries to touch him again I'll gut him" His voice was cold and heard but that smile was on his face still. It was disconcerting. Rick was confused. "What if he'd fell into you? What about my brother or sister in there? What about you?"

"Logan I'm fine. Your dad is fine."

"I won't stand by while someone threatens my family." He growled.

"We need to talk." Rick said.

Daryl crossed his arms over his chest and stepped forward. Effectively putting Carol and Logan behind him. Merle stepped next to him and Mac lazily leaned against the wall. Maggie leaned next to him and started whispering.

"Where's Shane?" Rick demanded.

Daryl didn't even bat an eye. "I just woke up Rick. How the hell would I know."

Carol discreetly looked over. Mac was stone faced. Maggie was closer to him than usual and Carol raised a brow. Maggie looked over at her but her face gave nothing away.

"That's rich coming from you! He wanted to come here and make amends. I knew you wouldn't be able to let that shit go and now he's missing." Rick. Barked.

Daryl stard at him and the look was so cold Carol shivered. Mac pushed himself off the wall then and Liz walked over then. Logan tensed and Carol kept her grip on him. Daryl was starting to breathe deeper and it was a sure sign he was nearing his limit.

"I killed him." Mac's voice was nonplussed.

Rick's gaze was sharp and landed on Mac savagely. Mac sneered at him and eyed Rick like he was dirt beneath his feet.

"You should have never brought him here." Mac sneered. "I would have killed him regardless of if it was last night or a year from now. But when he tried to assault Liz it was done."

Rick's eyes shot to the girl next to Mac. Liz stared at him. She looked so much like one of the Dixon's then that it was almost laughable. She could see bruising on her now that Carol was looking. Liz's glare turned from Rick to Daryl and her eyes softened. He looked her over and Carol knew he was seeing the same thing he was. Daryl uncrossed his arms and she moved over to him.

Liz started whispering rapidly to Daryl and she could see a slight shake start in her frame. Daryl's arm was around her and he pushed her behind him to Logan. Logan didn't move away from Carol but instead just drug Liz into the both of them. Liz watched Daryl though and he nodded to the girl.

"You tell him?" Logan's voice was quiet.

"Yes."

"So that's it. I just take his word for it. He just admitted he was going to kill him either way.' Rick snarled. "You don't just kill people!"

Daryl stared at Rick and then merle snorted. "Goddamn, just how many girls you think he'd force now that the law wasn't there to stop him?"

"Shane's not like that!"

"Well now now...he's dead." Mac chuckled. "You're calling our Liz a liar and see I don't like that. You came to our home. You brought someone here who tried to assault my sister, my nephew and my brother. Then he tried to hurt Liz." Mac's voice was low and dangerous.

"You knew what kind of man he was." Merle snapped. "You brought him here hoping we would do the dirty work for you."

"Acting outraged because he's dead. Did you think we'd slap him on the wrist and say bad Shane?" Mac snapped.

Rick sputtered. "I did no such thing!"

Daryl cleared his throat. "Mac did you bury him?"

"Yes."

Rick stared at them and swiped at his face. Merle glowered. "Now there was no reason for you or him either one to come. Hershel was invited." He stepped forward. "You just tried to hurt my brother who already is hurt. You hit his son."

Rick shook his head. "If you'd just found out that your friend was murdered wouldn't you be upset! He stepped into that hit.'

"My friends wouldn't be killed for being a rapist piece of shit." Mac snarled.

"NO because you're a psychopath already and there's no room for anything else." Rick shot back.

Mac smiled at him and Maggie caught Mac's arm. "Rick I hear the things Shane was threatening them with. You would have thanked him afterwards."

A knock at the door had them looking over. Beth and Hershel walked in. Hershel tried to shut the door but Ruby shoved it open and glared at him. Hershel barely contained his look of disapproval.

"Now I'm tired of hearing this. Shane was dangerous and he hurt Lizbeth. He'd already hurt my grandson once before and Daryl. He'd attempted to assault Carol and you expect us to have sympathy for him?" Ruby chided. "Now I don't condone violence but I would have killed him if Liz came to me with what he done."

Rick sunk onto the couch that was in the room. Carol watched as he battled some internal struggle. She knew that she should be appalled by what happened. But Shane was dangerous. He'd made that clear from the start and she knew that despite everything that Liz wouldn't lie about the way Shane acted. Her behavior was too close to that of the day she'd almost been raped by the men in the store. None of the people of this group would take offense to someone like that being killed.

"You can't tell me you didn't see he was dangerous." Ruby's voice was so mu motherly.

Rick nodded. "Lori assured me that he was getting better."

Merle scoffed. "Of course she would say tha. She wa fucking him.'

Hershel glared over at Merl.e. "There is no need to make this worse. You've murdered someone here when we came to help you all."

Shawn slipped into the room and met his sister's eyes. He looked over to Beth and Hershel then and Carol seen resignation in his face.

"We didn't ask you to come here. Your son panicked and asked for you. Let's get that fucking straight." Merle's voice was a controlled calm.

"Regardless I came here. I didn't expect to be dealing with a murder." Hershel glared.

"You aren't dealing with a murder or even a body." Mac snapped.

"Daddy these men need Jesus. I think it best we pray for them." Beth interrupted. Her voice sing song.

Carol's eyes widened and Maggie's face flushed. She looked down and Shawn rubbed his face dramatically. Logan hid his snort in Liz's hair but it wasn't enough. Beth looked over at him. Carol wasn't sure if it was just her seeing things but Beth's facade cracked. The cooky little girl she'd been sure was standing there gave way to something else. Beth's eyes shot to Liz and her lip curled before she forced that same serene smile onto her face. Carol had to urge to hide Logan behind her. She didn't like the way Beth was watching Logan or Liz. She felt her throat tighten after realizing how much time really did spend watching Logan.

"Bitch if you're going to pray for anyone it best be for yourself." Mac barked.

"There is no reason to insult her." Hershel ordered. "I think it best if my family and myself take our leave now. Shawn and Maggie need to pack and we'll be on our way. Patricia you can ride with us."

"I'm not going." Patricia stared at him.

Shawn stared at Maggie for a second before sighing and nodding at her. "Me and Mags are staying."

"NO!" Hershel yelled. "You will come home. You aren't safe here."

Beth was still watching Logan when Carol looked over. She tensed and iz followed her eyes. She heard a growl rumble through the girl's chest. Carol pulled Logan with her to the couch ad logan set right by her. Liz didn't say anything and just plopped herself right into his lap. Her eyes were still on the other girl and Carol held her laugh in.

The door opened suddenly and Brian was there. He was in nothing but jeans and boots. He glared at them all and the met his grandmother's eyes. "I'm hungry!"

Ruby spun and her eyes widened. Her hand shot to her chest and she nodded. "OH! I bet you are." Her voice was distressed and Brian beamed at her. Ruby ignored them all and breezed out of the room. She stopped at the door and spun glaring at Hershel. "You'll do well to remember that you have no say when it comes to my sons and how we do things. You are a guest. If you don't like the ways things are then leave."

Hershel stared at her his eyes hard. Ruby ignored him and Logan shifted wanting to follow. Carol stood with him and he raised a brow. "We need to clean your eyebrow up. Your dad is already on the warpath."

Liz trailed them and Sophia came down the stairs her hair wet and dripping down her back. Her eyes were only on Liz. Carol watched as her eyes darkened angered as she seen the bruises from Shane. She walked close to Liz and started talking quietly.

"You feel better this morning?" Sophia's voice was soft.

Liz shrugged and Carol watched her swallow. "Mac killed him."

Sophia nodded. "I heard him mumbling things about Carol and Daryl. I'm not surprised. He was crazy. He kept talking about how he'd take her and make her see what a real man was."

Carol looked back then and was glad Logan was further ahead. What she hadn't expected was to see Rick and Daryl so close. Rick's face was pale and he looked ready to be sick. He'd clearly heard the girls. Daryl looked murderous. Rick said something quietly to him but Daryl still looked ready to kill someone. Rick looked back at him and then at her. She glared. He'd hurt Logan after all and tried to hit Daryl. Merle appeared and shoved Rick into the wall.

"If you ever try to hurt anyone in this family again I'll-"

Rick interrupted him with heated eyes. "What kill me?"

Merle gave him a eerie slow smile. "I'll take everything you ever loved."

Rick paled and jogged ahead. He caught Logan just as he stepped into the kitchen. He pushed him towards the sink. Logan had blood down his throat and on part of his face. It wasn't bleeding freely anymore Carol herself would have fixed him up earlier but she knew he wouldn't walk out of that room. Daryl walked up to his son and Merle was forcing him to clean himself up. Daryl eyed the place and shot Rick a furious glare.

Liz was next to Sophia. Brian was lounging at the table and kept trying to put his feet on Sophia's lap. She was glaring but even Carol could see her fighting a smile. When Mac walked in not long after Maggie was right behind him. Carol watched as Brian's eyes followed his dad. He raised a brow seeing Maggie talking to him. Maybe he'd take a note from his dad and realize that letting a woman close to them wasn't a death sentence. Daryl told her why women never had a chance with Mac. He got bored to easy and most women couldn't handle him. Something told Carol that Maggie was made of stronger stuff than that though. Regardless it'd be good for Brian to see his dad behaving like a normal person. Maybe he would follow in his footsteps. Though Sophia seemed to know how to deal with Brian with ease.

He waggled his brows at her and Carol scowled at him. He grinned and Sophia shoved his feet to the ground. It made him fall from the chair unexpectedly. She seemed proud. He glared at her but it wasn't anything to be concerned about.

"You two make me sick." Liz sighed. "You torture him and instead of him getting mad he pants after you even more."

Sophia flushed and glared at her. Brian shrugged and fell into the chair by Sophia that time. Sophia glared at him and he winked. He caught an elbow to the stomach. Liz was telling the truth. Brian just seemed more amused and to pursue her even more. HE never outright admitted to anyone that Carol knew that he liked Sophia. Maybe his dad since Mac adored Sophia. Which could be troublesome if you thought about it. He'd outright murdered Shane without so much as a care. He wasn't very close to many people but he guarded Sophia like she was his own kid. He either see something of himself in her or Brian told him how he felt. Carol wasn't sure though that was even enough for Mac to pay so much attention. Brian and Logan both admitted that Brian was a whore when they were in school. So it wasn't just that he was attracted to a girl and he was protecting the girl for his son. No. Carol was curious why Mac liked Sophia so much. She couldn't see Sophia as being as cold as Mac.

"What kind of shoes does a chicken wear?" Brian called across the room. When Logan looked up with a furious glare, he smiled. "A Ree _bok bok bok."_ Brian howled with laughter and Logan flipped him off.


	81. Chapter 81

Daryl was struggling to understand why Mac didn't just wait for Shane to do something stupid. Well Shane was doing something stupid according to Liz and him. Daryl himself knew had he walked up on the scene he was told about he would have likely brained Shane right there. Mac was just...he was fucking dramatic. Everything was so fucking fucked up.

The scuff of a boot caught his attention and forced him back to attention. Liz was standing before him looking like she was scared to death to be there. It bothered him more than he wanted to admit. Something told him that the situation wasn't as innocent as they said. He KNEW his brother. He knew just how Mac could be. He was looking for an excuse and he knew that Liz was aware. She'd been there one day when he was on the receiving end of Mac's vicious tirade about the very shit.

Liz scrubbed at her arms roughly and then clinched her fist. Meeting his eyes and raising her chin. "Should I start packing?" her eyes were fiery and defiant. "I won't apologize. Sophia and Carol would never be safe around him. I wasn't safe." She swallowed and cleared her throat. "I couldn't take that chance not after…."

Her eyes darted away and Daryl's widened. Liz grit her teeth and he knew she was furious at her reaction to thinking about that day. Any time she showed any weaknesses she would lash out. It was worse if she felt like one of the boys were one upping her. She could take it if it was a genuine thing she just couldn't do. God forbid if they taunted her because she was a woman and implied she was the weaker sex.

"Liz."

"Be straight with me, Daryl." Her voice was harsh. "I helped him. I used myself as a fucking lure because I seen the way he was looking at me. I knew if he seen a chance he would jump at it!"

He stood when her voice started raising. His chest tightened. Tears slipped down her cheeks. She wasn't bothering to swipe them away like she normally would. They dripped from her chin and her eyes burned.

"Why would you think I'd want you to leave?" He questioned.

It bothered him that she thought he'd send her away. It was insane. She should know better.

"I'm a murderer." She deadpanned.

"You didn't kill him."

"As good as. I knew what I was sentencing him too." Liz pushed.

He eyed her. "I would have killed him. Merle, Carol, Logan, Brian, and even my mom would have killed him Liz."

She blinked slowly at him. Pursing her lips and waiting.

"You aren't leaving."

She nodded at him and her shoulders sagged finally. She sniffled and then rubbed her face. Before he knew what was happening her had his arms full of leaking teenage girl. He shifted so he didn't fall and her arms tightened around him. It was too similar to how she reacted after she started talking about what happened with those men. It made his chest burn with a deep rage that almost scared him. He could understand Mac killing Shane.

The door creaked and he looked over. Carol was there. Her eyes were wide and asking if everything was okay. He nodded at her and begged silently for her to rescue him. Carol grinned at him and backed out slowly. He scowled at her smiling face as the door snapped shut. Liz was still crying. He didn't know how to handle crying women.

"Liz."

She hiccuped loudly and his shirt was starting to stick to him where she was using him as a napkin.

"Liz!"

More tears.

"Lizbeth!"

She hiccuped but rubbed her face roughly against his shirt before muttering at him. He was pretty sure she just called him a grouchy old fuck. He huffed and she stepped back. Her face was red and splotchy. It bothered him to see her so upset.

"Are you going to yell at Logan?"

Daryl raised a brow at her. "Why?"

Liz glared. "Don't answer a question with a question, it's rude."

"So call me rude and answer."

"No, you answer me first." Liz stamped her foot.

"I'm the adult." Daryl chuckled.

Her face reddened. "I don't understand the question."

Daryl hummed. "Why would you assume I was going to yell at him unless something happened that I should in fact yell?"

Liz bit her lip savagely and he almost felt bad. Almost but then he was to amused not to keep pushing it. He knew nothing happened. Logan's eyes were to wide and panicked. It wasn't for what he'd thought at first but the second he knew Shane was dead he knew where Liz would run to if she couldn't get to him. He knew now but that didn't mean he wasn't going to have fun with it. What the hell was point in having kids if not to harass them and embarrass them. Maybe he should suggest Merle give them both a sex talk together. OR his mother. That was horrifying enough for him as a teenager.

"I plead the fifth."

Daryl smiled at her and leaned forward where he'd set down. His arms were braced against his thighs. "You think this is a democracy? You don't get the fifth here."

Liz laughed loudly and shrugged. "You sound like Merle."

"I spent my life listening to his ass rant and rave about politics, corrupts governments, and sheople. Believe me I've got more."

Liz slumped into a leather seat. "Is Rick leaving soon with his bandwagon of looney tunes?"

"Yes."

The door opened and both looked over. Brian and Logan stumbled through. Daryl watched as both of them were whispering rapidly. Neither seemed to realize that Daryl or Liz were there. Sophia was right behind them and beamed.

"Hey!"

Liz and Daryl stared at her.

"Don't do that. It's fucking weird." Logan grimaced.

"What's weird?" Brian turned finally seeing the other two people in the room. "Oh… yeah she's got his look down."

Liz sneered at Brian. She stood and dusted her jeans off before looking back at Daryl. Her face was still splotchy but at least she wasn't leaking anymore.

"I want to go with you on the next run."

Daryl sighed but nodded. She would fight like hell and start screaming if he refused. She didn't like being side lined. He didn't like sidelining her. Liz was smart and quick on her feet. He trusted her out there and knew that she wasn't going to get caught unaware anymore.

"Alright."

She caught Sophia's wrist dragging the teen with her. Daryl watched both girls. Sophia was laughing and nodding. She didn't seem bothered like everyone else about what happened. Maybe she didn't know. No, he knew she did. She talked to Mac first thing every morning. HE would have told her what happened because Mac was a blunt fucking trouble maker. She would ask what the news was or why everyone was acting weird and he'd tell her. If she didn't trust him she wouldn't be acting the way she was. It amazed him the amount of trust the girl put in his brother. Even more that his brother seemed to take Sophia under his wing.

"What run?"

Daryl looked up and met his son's eyes and Brian's. Both were staring at him. A mixture of anger and disbelief in their eyes.

"Still things Patricia is saying we need to get. You both knew that."

"Yeah but you didn't mention shit about a run soon." Logan snapped.

Daryl stood. Logan bit his lip and Daryl felt some of his earlier irritation returning.

"I wasn't aware I needed to run every fucking decision made by you minute by minute. I'll be sure to stay right on top of that." Daryl snarled. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk to my brother about a fucking murder he committed. Is that okay with you?"

* * *

Logan paled. He shifted on his feet and looked down. Brian elbowed him when Daryl disappeared. He wasn't sure why he questioned his dad. It was happening more and more. Not that he didn't trust him because he did. He didn't trust anymore with his life and safety. Still snarky remarks kept slipping out.

He'd heard his grandmother telling his dad just the other day that it was normal. He'd felt shame then. His dad was just trying to help and he'd bit his head off over it. The look on his face was worse. He'd made a quick getaway but not before he'd heard his grandmother telling him to let it go. He knew that Ruby told Carol and that she'd likely be a buffer but it was clear his dad was tired of his attitude.

"Dude." Brian whistled low. "What do you keep starting shit with him?"

"Fuck if I know." Logan deadpanned.

Brian snorted and handed him a pool stick. "He's going to fucking choke you out one day."

Logan nodded. He knew it. Hell he seen Carol's worried eyes just the other day when he'd called his dad a dick to his face. Again his dad wasn't doing anything warrant the attitude but there it was. He'd always been bad for mood swings. He got them from his dad and he didn't handle change well. He would like to think that was it but he wasn't upset about anything. Nothing that mattered at least. He didn't have issues with Carol having his dads kids. Hell in his mind she was married to him and his mom.

"Do you ever worry about something happening even though you just fucking know it's not gonna?" Logan questioned after he'd been quiet to long.

"No." Brian shrugged. "No point in worrying myself over shit that isn't happening right now. Live for the moment and all that shit."

Logan frowned and sighed. He took his shots and missed. Brian raised a brow and shook his head. He sunk his shots repeatedly.

"What's got you so fucked in the head?"

"Mary." Logan shrugged. "She hated Carol. She hated me. She loves him...if she was here and knew Carol was pregnant what do you think she'd do?"

Brian paused and Logan could see him trying to school his facial features. The more he said it out loud the more it started to sink in. He didn't want Mary around but he didn't like not knowing what the bitch was up to. He didn't think she'd go quietly. Daryl was her meal ticket and she'd held a torch for him her entire life.

"Mary would die." Brian's voice was cold. "No one here would let that cunt touch her or that kid."

"I know that. I'm just saying what do you think she would do or say?"

Brian looked up at him then and his face was so much like Mac's at the moment it was startling. He was cold. Everything about him was the winter when a blizzard was rolling through. Frigid and iced over. The wind howling so loud you weren't sure if it was wolves or mother nature crying out. It'd be scary if it was aimed at him.

"I think that she'd fuck up and Daryl would kill her. It wouldn't be no planned out shit. I think he'd snap and break her neck right there."

Logan nodded. It was true. His dad's temper was quite the sight to see. Liz seen it that day those men showed up. She didn't much talk about what his dad done but he didn't need her too. He'd seen the men's bodies.

"You think she's still around?"

"If she's smart she's not." Brian sighed.

"She waited here for him." Logan deadpanned.

"Is this what's bothering you? Why you're being such a bastard to him? It's not his fault Logan. He can't control her being a psycho."

"He made her leave."

"Would you rather he kill her that night? I'm sure he'd liked to have."

Logan tensed. He wasn't sure. He didn't like Mary. He had no love for her. She was his mom but not really. If his dad killed her would it have bothered him? No, it wouldn't. She was a stranger. And while he could say all this he still wasn't sure he wouldn't be stunned if it happened.

"Listen, you gotta get that bitch out of your head. Go tell him what's wrong or fucking tell Carol. Even Ruby or my dad. Fucking Merle's emotionally crippled ass is better. Just...stop with that shit. Stop blaming him for something that hasn't even happened."

Logan nodded and the subject dropped. He really did need to stop before he caused a rift between them. It was torture before when they'd been fighting on the road and not talking as much. His dad stressed and mad wasn't something he wanted to deal with when he was being pissy. They were too much alike.

"I think I'ma go find him and see if he needs help with anything."

Brian didn't say anything before he laid on the couch and rolled onto his stomach. He'd be asleep in no time. Logan stepped outside and groaned. Beth was walking towards him.

"Logan, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." Beth smiled.

Logan stared at her for a second before having to look away. She bothered him. It was a gut reaction. It disturbed him because his instincts told him something wasn't right but when he looked at her she was all smiles.

"We leave in a few minutes." Beth frowned and blinked slowly. "I wanted to extend an invitation for you to come to the farm and stay if you decide you don't want to be here."

"I'll pass, Beth, I'm staying with my family."

Her eyes shifted for a second. That weird feeling surfaced and he felt his hand move to his thigh. A knife was there and it comforted him to feel the handle. Her eyes shot to his hand and then that saccharine smile was back.

"Of course I understand." Beth nearly purred. "But things happen sometimes that are out of our hands. If you find that you're alone you do have a safe harbor with us."

He nodded and stepped around her. He looked down the hall and found his dad watching them. His look was like a hawks. Sharp and dangerous. He jerked his head and Logan moved towards him. Beth's hand shot out and gripped his arm. Her grip was surprisingly tight.

"I'll miss you." Beth's voice was softer, quieter. "Won't you miss me."

He gave her bewildered look. His eyes shot to her hand gripping his bicep and to her face. "No."

Beth's lips curled for a second meanly before she smiled. Her voice changed and she looked like the ditzy little blonde he'd seen walking around. "You're such a joker."

"Logan." Daryl's voice was loud.

He jerked his arm free and walked away. He'd be glad when that nut job was gone. His dad was watching Beth. She was walking behind him. When he got to his dad he pointed ahead of him. Turning around the corner his dad stepped between him and Beth, effectively cutting her off from him. He felt his shoulders relax and the tension leave him. He hated being fucking touched by someone he didn't give explicit permission. It made his skin crawl.

"Mr. Dixon." Beth was chirping at his dad.

Logan burst into the room and Carol looked over. He smiled realizing he could see her baby bump sticking out. She grinned at him and Ruby appeared next to her. Both women looked behind him though and stared. Looking over his shoulder showed him that Beth had ahold of his dad's forearm and was talking to him rapidly.

"No." His voice was to close to the frigid temperature of Brian's from mere minutes ago.

"It was just an suggestion."

"Noted." Daryl said.

He glared at her hand and Beth retracted it liked she'd been burned. When Daryl looked up Patricia and Rick were now staring at him too along with his mom and Ruby. Maggie was staring at her sister with a fierce look on her face. Mac just looked amused and Merle bored. Hershel was reading from his bible and pointing at parts to get Shawn to look.

His dad pushed him over to where Carol was and she eyed him. "What was that about?"

"Stupid shit." Daryl replied.

"Well." Ruby laughed.

Logan hopped onto the counter. "Can we send her away yet?"

Carol slapped his thigh and pointed at him. "Be nice."

"He's not." He pointed at his dad, "I don't see you hitting him."

Carol laughed and Daryl dodged her spatula before leaning next to Logan. "We leave in two days. Don't mention nothing else about it. Me, you, Liz and Shawn."

Logan looked over at him and stared hard. He never went without his brothers. It was understood that after Atlanta and Mac being separated from the start of all this they'd not part. Now they were actively doing it. It bothered him and he met his dad's eyes in question. Daryl pointedly looked at Carol and then her stomach. Logan swallowed and nodded. It did make him feel better knowing that Merle and Mac would be here with her.


	82. Chapter 82

Shawn watched as Liz whistled along with the beat of the music. She was a mystery to him. Well all the Dixon's were if he were honest with himself. She didn't stray far from Daryl or Logan. Always within sight. Shawn understood why. He'd been told by Merle what had happened. It made his own eyes sharpen and keep an eye on her.

This girl was strong. He didn't think for a minute she viewed herself as a victim. No she'd taken the experience and made herself stronger. She learned to fight and was vicious. Her bite was worse than any bark she had. He'd thought she was a sweet unassuming girl until he seen her flip Brian the other day like he weighed nothing. He'd wished Beth would have been interested in learning to defend herself. He knew Maggie was. She already asked Mac about self defense. Shawn could take care of himself but he didn't think he could really teach someone else. He appreciated that Maggie was going to learn from one of the brothers.

Still Beth didn't care enough. She told him that it was a man's job to defend the women. He'd wanted to strangle her at times. She couldn't always rely on someone else to do something for her. Hershel took it to damn easy on her and now she was weak. Now he'd taken her back to that farm. He didn't think for a second it was safe. He'd argued till he was blue in the face with the both of them. He was told to shut the hell up and to face the facts that he'd turned his back on his family since he'd left the farm. It was bullshit but there was no arguing with either of them.

"Well this is stupid." Liz laughed.

He looked over and seen her eyeing a barbie doll with a shaved head. She held it up to him and shook it. She was grinning and he shook his head at her.

"I should take this to Sophia." She mused.

"I'm sure she would love it."

She tutted and then laughed. "She would throw it at me."

The doll hit the ground and Liz walked on. He trailed behind her. Their bags were almost full. They would need to go soon. The hospital wasn't far from here and they had plans to go there next. A lot more stuff was needed. Carol was going to have this baby whether they were prepared or not. Honestly Shawn got heartburn thinking about raising a baby now. It'd be rough way to go. They needed a lot of attention, they were loud, and leaked a lot. If they had to go on the run it'd slow them down and draw attention. Yet he didn't doubt that Carol wouldn't fight tooth and nail for that child. Daryl and Logan would be like to dangerous predators prowling around her. Hell if this was a zoo they'd be the big cats prowling. Tails flipping, ears flat, and eyes glowing as they stalked along waiting for that pivotal moment to take down the threat or food.

This was a family that wouldn't fall easy. Then if they did there was still Mac, Merle, and Brian. All three who were just as fierce in their dedication to family. Mac who already killed someone since he'd met him. Merle who seemed upset he hadn't gotten to kill Shane himself. Brian who was indifferent. This was a family use to getting bloody.

He hadn't forgotten the women either. Ruby, Sophia, and Liz. Anyone who underestimated them simply because they were women were fools. They'd smile to your face as they drove that knife up through your ribs slicing into your lung if they thought one of their own was threatened. Sophia sometimes confused him even more. She was so soft spoken and sweet. Then he'd seen Brian flinch from her and knew that she could be a hellion.

Daryl whistled and Shawn looked up. He motioned and like a well oiled machine Logan and Liz whipped around. They were leaving. Stepping outside Shawn blinked into the sun. Daryl was next to him and Shawn shifted. The Dixon men made him feel younger than he really was.

"Hospitals three miles to the east. I would have checked it before but it was too much for just me." Shawn was quiet as they scanned the streets.

Daryl looked over at him and nodded. Logan hopped up in the back of the truck and threw his pack down and grabbed Liz's. Daryl threw his up to him and Shawn mirrored. When Logan vaulted over the side Liz sighed dramatically. Daryl shoved her to the front. Shawn chuckled.

"You're going to break your fucking ankle doing stupid shit." Liz harped.

"Yes mother." Logan sneered.

Daryl grit his teeth. Shawn tried to not laugh but it was hard. They'd been like this since this morning. Well they always were but it was worse than usual. Usually Brian would but in and get one of their attention or Sophia would just silence them all with a scolding look. She was clearly den mother when an adult wasn't present.

"I hate you." Liz hissed when Daryl was further away.

"Then stop crawling into my bed you fucking harpy." Logan hissed back.

Shawn choked on his laugh and sputtered. Liz had an affronted look on her face. Her hands shot to her hips but Logan didn't even spare her a look. He walked away. Liz's teeth were bared before suddenly she looked serene and sauntered away. Shawn shot Logan a worried look. It never boded well for any man when a woman's anger disappeared that fast. It meant they had ace up their sleeve.

The doors slapped shut and Daryl threw the keys over to Shawn. "You drive."

It didn't take long to get to the hospital and when they did Shawn felt his nerves kick up. The doors hung open and partially unhinged. It didn't bode well. He looked over to gauge Daryl's reaction. The man was gazing at the building his face unreadable. He would have been able to read a wall better than his expression.

"Well isn't this promising." Logan chirped and clapped. He smiled lopsidedly. "Can we stop for ice cream on the way home."

Daryl grimaced and Shawn felt a hysterical laugh threaten to spill out. It was a mixture of nerves and Logan's words. Liz shot him a withering look before tutting again. He ignored her. He could see her eyes flash as Logan ignored everything thing she was doing. Clearly she wasn't a fan of being ignored. He was sure Logan knew this and was doing it on purpose. Daryl looked at the pair of them and glared.

"If either of you go two foot in any direction other than where I fucking say I'll break my foot off in your ass." Daryl snarled.

Liz gave him a lazy look and smiled. "Yes dad."

Logan grimaced but quickly masked the look before she seen it. Daryl didn't miss it and he immediately grimaced reading his son's face. Shawn did laugh then. Liz seemed to get what she'd done the same time Shawn started laughing.

"Oh ew." She rubbed her face as it reddened. "That's…I can't call you that. Ew…."

Daryl raised a brow. "Something you want to _share_ then?"

"WHAT! No." Liz barked. "Stop being...stop that."

"Then why would you say ew?" Daryl chuckled darkly.

"Because well...I-" Liz's hands gestured wildly around her and Daryl kept his face completely straight. "You're a dick, Daryl."

He pushed his door open and Logan was out just as fast. Liz set there a second and Shawn kept laughing. She kicked the back of the seat and it just caused him to start laughing again.

"You're a dick too." She snapped. "I hope you shit yourself in your sleep."

He got out still laughing. Daryl had his game face on and shot a stern look at Liz and Shawn. Again Shawn felt like he was a kid being scolded. Not that he was a kid or even close to Liz's age. He was fucking thirty but that didn't matter. Logan handed his dad something and whispered. Liz huffed and walked closer. Logan stopped talking.

Walking up the steps didn't make the tension ease any. The hinges creaked as the wind whistled by. Eerie silence was all around them and Shawn gripped his machete tighter. They would be in the dark and close quarters. Logan was twirling a knife in his hand with a familiarity that was almost scary. Daryl rolled his shoulder as Liz cracked her neck. The trio of them would have made any person pause seeing them coming. Hell it almost made Shawn pause and with that he let his shoulders relax enough for his grip to be more reassuring.

"How many you at Liz?" Logan questioned suddenly.

"Thirteen."

He chuckled. "You're lagging behind."

"How many?" She demanded.

"Eighteen." He said smugly.

Daryl didn't pause as he took point. Shawn was bringing up the rear with Logan. Liz was walking in the center.

"This isn't a game. Keep your necks on a swivel and don't make stupid mistakes by trying to best each other." Daryl rumbled dangerously.

Both kids straightened and Logan whipped out his other knife and nodded succinctly. Liz pulled the machete that laid across her back out with a flourish. Her long braid swinging. The silence was deafening as their boots crunched over broken glass and debris. When Logan started humming a song that caused Daryl's step to stuttered and then the man to snort, Shawn started trying to place the tune.

Logan started whistling louder as the hall bottle necked close to a set of double door that were chained. A darkened hall was what waited. Whistling louder brought an echo. Liz bounced on the balls of her feet and crouched slightly. Shawn's heart sped up and he felt adrenaline surge through his system when the sounds of shuffled met his ears. Groans followed swiftly.

One then two showed. Quickly followed by a dozen. In short it was how most of the hospital turned out to be. There would be a floor devoid of a walker then a floor flooded. It was a long bloody day that left them panting and exhausted. But more than that it left their stores full. Due to the amount of walkers no one had hazard to go beyond the first few rooms. It left the biggest loot to be had yet. They'd gotten more than a few bags full of medicines that would greatly help. They went down the list of things Patricia listed and got all of that as well. Despite the cold sweat clung to them and Shawn grimaced at the blood and gore coating most of his body.

"We look like we bathed in walkers." Liz whined.

Logan and Daryl were worse than either Shawn or Liz. How either of them weren't exhausted he wasn't sure. It was like their batteries never ran dry. Then again it was Carol they were here for. Daryl's wife and Logan's mother. They'd always fight harder for her and the baby on the way.

A startled yell brought three heads turning. Shawn's eyes shot over Liz and Daryl before he even realized Logan wasn't standing there. A thud followed by another. Daryl disappeared back the way they came and Shawn took off after him. Bursting into the room he found Daryl and Logan both panting. Seven walkers were on the ground and Logan's eyes were wide. Liz stormed by him her face a thunderstorm of fury. Her hand cracked across Logan's face and his face whipped to the side. He looked back at her but said nothing for a second.

"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She shrieked.

Logan rubbed his face and stared at her like he'd never seen her. Liz threw her hands in the air turned on the ball of her foot and was gone. Shawn followed her when Daryl jerked his head in her direction. Liz was halfway down the hall when Shawn caught her.

"Fucking idiot. I can't believe him!"

"I'm sure he didn't planned to get cornered." Shawn hedged.

Liz glared at him and jerked the truck door open and climbed in. Shawn leaned against the truck deciding that not climbing in with her while she wanted to claw someone's eyes out was for the best. When Daryl and Logan showed up. Logan's eyes were still wide and he looked pale. He didn't have his coat on though and Daryl halted him at the base of the steps. He was looking him over for injury and Shawn's shoulders drew tight. If he had a mark on him he didn't want to think of the melt down that would happen. He could hear Liz still but kept his eyes on the younger boy. Logan's breathing was hard and he was staring off.

"Look at me!" Daryl barked. Logan finally met his dad's eyes and swallowed. "Logan look, you're fine. It didn't get through the leather."

Logan resolutely didn't look down at where Daryl gripped his bicep. Instead he stared at his dad. His chest heaved slightly. Daryl stepped closer to his son and Shawn looked off. He didn't know the men that good but knew they neither showed much emotion in front of others. Neither were very open, especially with newcomers, which Shawn knew he was. Out of respect he climbed in the vehicle to give them a moment.

"Is he bit?" Liz whispered. Her voice cracked.

"No, Daryl very clearly said he wasn't." Shawn reassured.

Liz looked off and all her anger abandoned her. Daryl had his hand on the side of Logan's throat speaking to him. When Logan nodded slowly Daryl mirrored him guided his son to the truck. He'd thought Logan was right with them as they'd left. He didn't know why the boy went back to the room. How had they even missed those walkers? It made bile rise in his throat at the close call.

Logan climbed inside and buckled up. He said nothing and his color was still sickly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Shawn started the truck and Daryl was in. As they pulled away he spared a glance for the hospital. He really hoped they had no need to come back here. The smell of old antiseptics, death, and silence was smothering. The lack of light and life left his heart racing in a way that was unnerving. This was a place meant to help and heal; now it was in shambles. It made him worry about the bigger picture out there. Was this how everywhere was?

* * *

 **Thank for reading. :D**


	83. Chapter 83

**Hope everyone had a good weekend and Thanksgiving. Thanks for reading. :D**

Carol watched Logan closely since they got back earlier. He'd been skittish and jumpy. Daryl was upset but wasn't in the mood to talk yet. Liz was watching Logan just as closely. She considered approaching the younger girl but decided against it. Liz wouldn't talk unless she wanted to and she clearly didn't considering she'd nearly bitten Sophia's head off earlier. If she was snapping at Sophia then no one stood a chance. No, she had her sights set on Shawn. He wasn't visibly upset but he was watching Daryl as if he'd follow his lead. In many ways she understood. Shawn wasn't as young as Logan but he was still younger than Daryl. Carol figured he looked up to the Dixon men.

"Shawn." Carol called across the room.

His head swiveled towards her and he smiled at her brightly. In another life she would have found him attractive and charming. Now he just seemed endearing like a little brother. It made Carol smile at him as he stood and dusted his jeans off. He strode towards her and leaned into the wall next to where she was sitting.

"What can I do you for Carol?"

Carol chuckled and then motioned him to follow her. He had no reason to think he was about to be questioned. For the most part Carol had controlled her hormones. At times she did feel bad for Daryl because he was the one that caught all of it. Logan did some but nothing like his dad or even Ruby. She tried to keep others from having to deal with her but now she just didn't care.

When they walked into Daryl's den she sighed seeing it empty. She wasn't sure where Mac or Maggie was. She didn't really want to chance looking either. Those two had already traumatized Merle. He'd refused to even speak to Mac earlier in the day and Maggie's face was still red the last time she'd seen her.

Carol shut the door behind Shawn. It had a sharp snap that made the man suddenly flinch. His eyes turned weary and he regarded her strangely. He swallowed and his arms crossed over his chest. It didn't come across as defiant but more defensive. It only reassured Carol that something did happen on the run.

"Shawn." Carol smiled at him. "Let's make this easy."

"Carol..." He cleared his throat and rubbed his arms briskly.

"What happened?"

He stared off and then looked at her. "Why are you asking me and not Daryl?"

Carol just smiled even wider at him. "Because I'm asking you."

He looked lost for words. Her worry was eating her alive. It was like a living thing clawing and scratching it's way into her chest. Tearing, shredding, rending flesh from bone without a care. It made her want to ring his neck.

"Shawn." Carol warned. She took a step towards him. She was being irrational. If someone was hurt she would know. "What. Happened." Each word carrying the impact of her wide frantic stare.

Shawn sighed and then looked down. He toed the hardwood and then looked up at her. He looked a lot like Maggie at the moment.

"We had a fairly easy run." He shrugged. "Things just went a little sideways at the end but we're good. Everything is good. We're home."

Carol grit her teeth. Nothing about what he'd said was reassuring. Carol swallowed down on the nerves that were threatening to make her cry. It wouldn't do for her to burst into tears on him. Why was she even about to cry? Was it this or that the curtains needed to be cleaned? Who knew! Surely not her because her damned hormones were killing her.

"When we were leaving Logan got into a tight spot but Daryl got there before it got worse." He wasn't looking at her.

She didn't say anything when he left the room. Instead she settled into the rich leather couch. Her eyes were on the bookshelf across from her. There was a bottle of whiskey there. She was sure that there was less in it then last time she looked at it. Likely Brian if she was being honest. He seemed to have a taste for the nasty stuff. How he'd ever gotten that taste she didn't know. Likely his dad of course. He seemed to share the same bad habits as his father.

The door opened a few minutes later and Logan looked in. He was paler than usual. Carol raised a brow at him and he frowned. She usually was beaming and arms open when she seen him.

"Mom?"

Carol finally smiled and he slid onto the couch next to her. When his head rested against her shoulder she ran her hand through his sweat riddled hair, feeling the grit that was in it. He'd needed a shower and a hair cut. Wrangling him for the deed was like trying to get his dad to do the same.

"Are you okay?" His voice was worried. "Shawn is looking for dad for you."

Carol huffed a breath. Of course Shawn would run and find Daryl.

"Did something happen today? Are you hurt?"

Logan stiffened against her and Carol had her answer. Carol suddenly felt terrible. The dark look to Daryl's eyes and the tension in his body suddenly clear. How close a call was it? If he lost his son it'd ruin him. Sure he'd still keep fighting for his brothers, his nephew, for his mother, the girl's, her, and their baby but the loss of his son would be detrimental to him.

Logan set up and slid from the couch. His knees hit the ground in front of her. He was looking up at her and she was reminded of a puppy suddenly.

"I didn't listen to him." Logan's voice was critical and harsh. "He's pissed at me. I've-" He stuttered over his words and swallowed thickly. "He's never been this mad at me."

Carol watched the play of emotions over his face. He was distraught. Sure she'd seen them fight but the look in Logan's eyes told her that he was really worried this time. Every other time he had that youthful cocksure look to his eyes. Much the same his own dad did. It was gone. He was terrified.

"I was almost bit." He choked out. "He'd given me his leather jacket earlier in the day when I'd got cold."

Carol felt the hysterical voice in her mind scolding that she'd told him to take a jacket that'd he would get cold. She shoved it away but it just latched on to something new. He'd almost been bit. He'd almost died. Her heart started pounding violently and her vision blurred.

Logan looked up at her pleadingly. He stretched a hand up and swiped his thumb across the apple of her cheek. Carol felt her breathing hitch and realized she was crying. He swiped more tears away and his lashes betrayed his own wet eyes.

"The bite didn't get through the jacket." He forced out.

He suddenly tore his shirt over his head and turned enough that she could see the back of his shoulder. There was a black bruise that was very clearly the shape of a bite. Carol felt bile rise in her throat. Her finger traced over it and the shaking in Logan's frame became evident to her. Just as quickly her arms were around him and she cradled him against her. His own arms wrapped around her so tight she could barely breathe. His breathing was jagged and wrenching her own breath from her with the wave emotions coming from the notion he'd almost died. Her grip tighten on him and he made a noise in his throat like a wounded animal. That was how Daryl found them.

Logan didn't look up at him but kept his face pressed into Carol's stomach. Carol took a moment to look Daryl over. That tension was still in his frame. It was like a thunderstorm on the horizon. For all Logan's worry that his dad was mad at him it was wasted. Daryl was worried. No, that wasn't strong enough. The look in his eyes told her that something worse than that had ripped through him the moment he'd seen his son being bit. The moments before he was sure he wasn't worst in his life. The twist of his mouth and the dark look to his eyes telling her he'd never experienced anything as bad.

He met her eyes and Carol almost flinched. Oh there was anger no doubt. She hadn't forgotten that Logan said he didn't listen to his dad. That was Daryl's number one rule with his son. If he said something then he meant it.

Carol looked at Logan and backed up at Daryl. He walked to them and Logan blew a breath heavily against before rolling his head towards his dad. The violent bruise exposed on his back. Daryl was bent just behind him eyeballing it. Logan waited him out.

"I'm sorry." Logan spoke in a measured and practiced tone.

Daryl nodded, "I know."

"Are you going to yell?" Logan questioned.

Daryl almost smiled. It was there in the twitch to his lips but he was still into dark a mood to do such a thing. Carol soothed her hand through Logan's hair. Her eyes hardened. Sure Logan likely needed a good dressing down for not listening but the reality that he'd almost dad also made Carol want to shield him. She felt her hackles rise in defense of him and met Daryl's eyes challengingly. If dared yell at Logan she'd rip his ass.

Carol curled her lip ready to say something. She snapped it shut realizing how she was starting to act. He'd not even said anything and she was ready to tear him apart. She swallowed and counted to ten. Forcing herself to breathe slower than usual. Daryl didn't miss it and raised a brow.

"No." He deadpanned. "You'll not being going with me on the next run though."

Logan whipped around so fast that Carol almost fell from the couch face first. Daryl caught her and like that the tension snapped. Daryl's lip curled and Logan's eyes widened realizing he'd almost knocked her to the ground on her stomach. His eyes were comically wide and his mouth hanging open. He looked at his dad and backed up slightly. Carol caught Daryl's wrist stopping his pursuit. Logan stopped when he seen she had ahold of him.

"Why the fuck do I have to stay here!" Logan barked. "It was one fucking accident."

Daryl growled low in his throat. "Because you don't fucking listen is why!" Daryl snarled. His voice was loud and echoed around the room. "That shit today almost fucking killed you or have you already forgotten? Did you forget you almost got me fucking killed with you? Did you forget Shawn and Liz both rushed in there!" Daryl was working himself up and Carol watched the red in his throat deepen and spread even further. Eyes flashing as that thunderstorm unleashed it's fury. "What the fuck do you think would have happened if they'd gotten over run with us?"

Logan jerked back like he'd been slapped. His mouth still hanging open. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. Carol wanted to tell him that talking was only going to make things worse. It was too soon to try and argue with him over it. The door opened and Merle walked in without a care. He took one look at her restraining hand wrapped around Daryl's wrist. He stepped between Daryl and Logan. He planted his hand on Daryl's chest trying to meet his eyes.

Logan started to talk but Daryl made a noise in his throat that stopped him. Merle looked at Logan sharply. He shook his head.

"Shut the fuck up." Merle warned.

Logan gave Merle a dirty look. "It's bullshit!"

"No what was bullshit is the fucking stunt you pulled today." Daryl barked. "Take your goddamn ass to bed, NOW!"

Logan stepped back from him as he yelled. Daryl might get mad and loud but he rarely raised his voice a little. For him to yell...loud enough that she knew the entire house heard was enough to send Logan away with his tail between his legs.

Daryl's chest heaved and he rubbed his face when Logan was out of sight. Merle stared at him for a moment before he lowered his hand from his chest. Carol swallowed. She'd not seen him that made since he'd fought Shane. The lines of his back violent and angry. He was vibrating with unspent energy and Merle looked at her briefly.

"He's okay." Merle's voice was serious. "You got there, Daryl."

Daryl didn't say anything and Carol hated the look in his eyes. Merle frowned. When he looked at her again she knew he wanted her to say something. He left then. She heard the door to go to the basement where Logan's room was open and close. Carol let out a breath that Merle was checking on him. She wanted to but didn't think it wise to leave Daryl. He walked towards the door suddenly and she raised after him. He didn't go far though but to their room. Carol looked over her shoulder down the hall and seen Ruby watching after them. She had a worried look to her face.

Carol shut the door behind her and Daryl was stripping walking for the bathroom. Carol followed him and by the time she got to the bathroom it was filling rapidly with steam. Daryl had his head tipped forward and water was pouring down his back. Carol stripped and stepped into the shower. He moved to give her room to get in the water. She leaned into his chest and he balanced her with an arm around her.

His chin rested on top of her head and he let out a breath. "I get why my dad yelled at me a lot growing up."

Carol chewed her lip and snorted. "I've heard stories Daryl. I can think of a few reasons."

He chuckled, the sound deep and rumbling in his chest. Despite the fight and worry that'd been overwhelming her mere seconds before she felt heat pool low on her belly at the sound. She cursed her hormones.

"He's just fucking like me."

"Does that make you just like your dad now?" Carol reasoned.

Daryl barked a laugh and scrubbed at his face. "Fuck."

"He's a good kid, Daryl." Carol wrapped her arms around him and shivered at the heat pressed against her. "Even if he makes you want to knock the shit out of him."

"I want to strangle him." Daryl growled.

Carol nodded but patted his chest., "That's child abuse and despite this whole end of the world thing that still aint happening."

Carol tried to keep her mind from venturing to lewd scenes as the man showered. She really did. It didn't work. Instead he looked at her sharply when he felt her fingers tracing the tattoo on his back. When she met his eyes his own widened slightly. Carol slid between him and the wall her back brushing against his chest and that was all it took. She turned her head meeting his mouth. All that angry energy so ready for a fight earlier spilling all over the shower as he took her right there. By the time they finally cut the water off neither had noticed how cold it'd turned. Carol dried hastily still eyeing him. He didn't bother getting completely dressed but instead crawled straight into bed. Carol followed and distracted him the rest of the day. Carol trying hard to work out all that angry energy from him before hen faced Logan again….


	84. Chapter 84

"Maggie I don't care." Beth spoke sagely. "But you better get your story straight for when you come face to face with Jesus."

Merle bit his lip to keep his laughter inside. He didn't think it'd go over to well to howl in the girl's face. He didn't mind Beth really but he knew she wasn't quite sane. Well to him. He was sure in her own little world she was the crème of the crop.

"Beth." Maggie snapped. "I don't know what your problem is but you need to get over it."

Beth pursed her thin lips and glared. "You abandoned this family for the first wiener to present itself."

Merle's eyes did widen then and his laughter slipped. He covered it with a cough but he saw Maggie's eyes shoot to him. He was glad Mac was outside. He was sure that his brother would have likely whipped his dick out right then.

"I did not abandon this family." Maggie snarled.

"We're on the farm." Beth huffed. "Where are you and Shawn!"

Maggie rubbed her forehead before looking at her sister again. "Beth….it isn't safe on this farm. It's to open."

Beth stomped her foot and shook her head. "Prayer keeps us safe. Not the sinning you're doing."

Maggie grit her teeth and pushed herself standing. She stared at her sister for a long moment before Merle seen it. Resignation. It was the quickest killer there really was. Maggie looked away then and walked from the room. He heard the door slap seconds later and then Beth shook her head.

"She's going to die out there and burn in hell for it." Beth said sadly. "I'll keep praying for her."

Merle stood. He didn't understand this girl. That was her sister and yet she talked like she was already dead. Did Beth really see Maggie being with his brother as so bad? Likely. She was a idiot after all. If anything Mac being with her sister was a smart thing on Maggie's part. Mac would protect her with his life. He'd fight harder for her than he would have before. He would stand between her and any threat that was there. Hell all of them now would.

Beth looked at him then. "How's Logan?"

"Get fucked." Merle sneered.

He walked out then. He really needed to fucking smoke or get drunk. After the week he'd had he just wanted to get the fuck away from everyone. He found his brother leaned against the truck talking to Rick. He felt sorry for this man. He came back from the dead only to find that his wife was fucking his partner. That was a shitty deal. Maybe Rick was thanking Mac for killing Shane.

"I figured Daryl would be with you all." Rick smiled.

Mac scoffed. "Nope. Him and his brat are at odds."

Rick frowned and his own eyes shot to Carl. "That seems to be a trend lately."

Merle chuckled. "Where's Brian?"

"With Sophia." Mac responded, jerking his head towards the fencing.

Brian was perched on top as Sophia set at the bottom. Her knees to her chest with a book balanced there. Brian's eyes were on the tree line. He had a frown on his face and his eyes were sharp. He whistled slowly and Mac tensed. Rick noticed immediately the tension that centered in Mac's shoulders. All three men looked over at Brian.

He was now standing and jerking Sophia upright. Merle searched for what he seen. He couldn't find it though but knew Brian well enough to know he wouldn't call if nothing was there. It made Merle's eyes sharpen and his hand slide to the gun holstered against his side. Mac was watching casually. He wasn't reacting at all.

When Brian and Sophia got to them he was damn near carrying her. Sophia was spitting and hissing like a cat. Brian ignored her but Mac shushed her. Sophia listened but glared at Brian. His grip was firm on her arm.

"Speak." Mac's voice was even.

"You were right." Brian's voice was quiet but his eyes were suddenly taking in the entire surrounding woods. "I think we should leave."

Mac looked lazily at Rick. Rick's eyes were searching frantically for whatever it was that had Brian's hackles raising. When he couldn't see what it was he stopped looking. He looked instead to Mac.

"People think kids...teens are less observant." Mac smiled looking his son over for a second before looking back at Rick. "They tend to overlook them. That's their mistake. What would be yours is staying here when someone is watching this place."

Mac pushed himself standing and let out a wolf whistle. Merle turned to look over his shoulder. Like he thought Maggie was walking towards them then. He shook his head at his brother. Maggie came when called. Brian was pushing Sophia to the truck now that they were leaving.

"Warn your dad that someone is watching the farm." Mac said. "We're leaving though."

Maggie stared at him wide eyed. "What if they attack while we're gone?"

"What if they find the house while I'm gone? What if they get by Daryl and Shawn? What of my mom, Liz, Carol and her baby?" Mac deadpanned. "We gave them the option Maggie. He threw it in your face."

Maggie swallowed. Rick nudged Mac slightly and got Merle's attention. "Hershel refused your offer?"

"Yes." Merle shrugged. "I'm not in the mind to keep offering either."

Rick rubbed at his jaw. The sound of coarse hair loud in the silence. "He doesn't speak for us." Rick hedged. "I know the thing with Shane was coming to head...even here- but I'd like to think we could work together. More people means more mouths to feed but more people to protect the group."

Merle stared at him. "You aren't in control there."

"I know." Rick nodded. "I can't have my son out here. These people deserve a chance."

Merle looked at Mac. Mac smiled. "Daryl's going to have a coronary."

"He don't want anyone to come there?" Rick questioned.

Mac laughed. "It's not that...He's just not a people person."

"I noticed." Rick chuckled. "His son isn't either."

"No...no they are just fucking alike." Merle said.

Maggie walked to the house and Merle watched his brother follow. He didn't see the point in arguing. Even Shawn didn't come. He told Maggie she was wasting her time. He'd never seen someone get slapped so fast. It'd been a day of holding back laughter.

Rick looked over when a slap rang out and Sophia was towering over Brian. He was holding the door for her to the truck but she was on the steps side rails. Whatever was going on between them was amusing most of the time but he was starting to feel sorry for Brian. Sophia had a claws. Brian let the door go and walked away. Rick raised a brow before looking back at Merle.

"BRIAN!" Sophia yelled.

He didn't stop.

"Are you going to check on him?"

"He's not five." Merle shook his head. "Besides he won't talk."

Rick looked after the boy for a few minutes. When he looked back over he seemed to have made a decision. "My wife is pregnant."

"I know."

"I think it'd be better to take her there and my son than be here."

"Well you aren't a complete idiot." Merle sneered. "Just remind her that she isn't the queen."

Rick smiled at that and nodded. "I'm sure that your mom will do that often enough."

"I look forward to it."

"She said that Logan never spoke to many people at camp. Well besides Glenn or Andrea if she cornered him."

Merle looked over and found the two people Rick mentioned. He remembered Logan talking to Glenn a few times but never really Andrea. He didn't like Lori. She was a goddamned busy body.

"Logan don't like being the center of attention."

Rick nodded. "We're not as big a group as we were. Some opted to go their own way to check on family."

"I can see that."

It was true though. There weren't half as many people now. Glenn, Andrea, her sister, Carl, Dale, Lori, and Rick were all that was left. The rest apparently ducked out. He didn't blame them. The tension between Rick and Shane was bad. Lori was a shrieking bat and the rest were stupid or defenseless. He grimaced. Dead weight is what they were.

"Merle." Sophia interrupted his thoughts. "Go tell Brian to come back."

"No." Merle snapped. "Why don't you stop being fucking mean to him every time he gets within striking distance."

Sophia pursed her lips. Her face reddened. She wasn't like Liz. If he'd said that to Liz she would have given him hell. Sophia was quieter. Quieter but no less mean. The girls gave both of those boys hell. Brian wasn't good with girls. Sure he took after his dad with charming their panties off but he didn't do well when it came to something besides that. Seeing his dad show more than a passing interest in a woman beyond getting her naked was starting to chafe with Brian. What Sophia didn't get was that he was trying. He really was he didn't know how to go about it. It was going to be nearly seventeen years of thinking he didn't need someone like he wanted her to suddenly seeing that he did. It was going to take patience from her. he'd thought she had but maybe he was wrong.

Sophia huffed ad stomped after him. Merle searched his nephew out and found Andrea and her sister fawning over him. He was a charmer that was for sure. Where lOgn would have been red faced and scrambling to get away Brian eat it up. He glared at Sophia when got near and he watched the girls claws come out. Brian might not have opened his stupid mouth about his feelings but Sophia was prepared to defend what she considered her territory.

"That'll be fun." Rick nodded towards the girls and Brian.

"I always did enjoy a good drama." Merle smiled. "Gonna be better than tv."

Rick snorted and looked over at him. "I'll have everyone start breaking down camp. We'll be ready to go hopefully soon. Are you sure that this is okay."

"He has you all sleeping outside like dogs." Merle deadpanned. "It's fucking winter."

Rick looked at the massive farm house and sighed. "He's set in his ways."

"He's going to get his daughter killed."

Rick said nothing at that. There was nothing to say. They both knew Hershel was stupid for what he was doing. The olive branch offered was spit on and thrown back. Mac walked out after that and Maggie had argued till she was blue in the face. Hell even Merle himself tried to reason with the idiotic old bastard. Instead he'd got up and walked upstairs. That was when Maggie started in on Beth. Beth was delusional. Prayer wasn't going to save her from the shit out there.

Mac was back and red faced. It wasn't embarrassment but anger radiating off him. He looked ready to fight. Merle looked towards the house and found Maggie arguing with her dad again. Mac blew out a breath and then looked at him.

"I hope when he does something bites his dick off first."

The barking laughter Merle let out was loud and echoed. Brian made it over to them then and elbowed his dad in the stomach. Mac grunted but his arm fell over Brian's shoulder. They were nearly the same height and build now. Looking more like brothers than father and son. Mac rested his chin on the top of Brian's head and sighed dramatically.

"Why do you have a red handprint on your face?"

"Because Sophia is a goddamned psycho." Brian snapped.

Mac chuckled. "And what pray tell makes her crazier than your average woman?"

"I told her she had a fat ass." He deadpanned.

Merle stared at Brian for a second. He watched Mac fight laughing. "Really now."

"How is that not a compliment?" Brian questioned. "I didn't call _her_ fat….it was a fucking compliment."

"And here I thought you'd gotten my charm." Mac sing songed.

"I remember you getting slapped quite a bit."

"Shut the fuck up Merle." Mac laughed.

Merle hummed. "What was that girl's name that tried to run you over your senior year?"

Mac licked his lips and brought his hand to his mouth as if tasting the words. "Tiffany Davenport. Now that….that was a woman."

"She nearly killed you."

Mac's smile was wide and manic. "That pussy was worth it."

Brian laughed loudly and Merle cackled. Both looked over when someone made a noise in their throat. Lori was there with her arms crossed. She glared disapprovingly at them.

"That's disgusting." She admonished.

Mac shook his head ruefully. "No, she was quite delicious."

Lori's bottom jaw nearly unhinged. "Why I've never…."

Mac looked her over and sneered. "Clearly."

Merle interrupted before it could devolve further. He wanted to get home. If he let them argue it'd just take longer and likely end with Lori getting slapped.

"Something you need Olive?"

Lori grimaced at the remembered name Daryl gave her. "Rick said we're to go your place." Merle stared at her waiting. "And you and your lot are okay with this? You didn't get along with us at the Quarry."

Merle curled his lip. "I personally hate you. My brother hates you. Logan don't even remember your name." Lori sputtered. "But you have a kid and I don't hate Andrea or Glenn."

"Rick's funny." Brian added.

"Shame I had to kill his partner." Mac leered at Lori. "Man was like a rabid dog."

Lori's face paled and her hand went to her stomach. It was all the confirmation Merle needed for the paternity. He wasn't a fool. Neither was Rick. He could see it in the man's eyes. He knew just as well that the baby was his now dead friend. Again he was pretty sure he was actually happy Mac killed him. If not Mac it'd been Daryl.


	85. Chapter 85

When Daryl looked over Logan was silent but working just as quick as him and Shawn. He was surprised that Shawn had outright refused to go with Maggie today. The girl was dead set on convincing her dad that they needed to leave the farm. He agree with her but he knew that Hershel wouldn't do it. He'd made it clear from the start. Mac and Merle on the other hand went with her.

The thunk of the axe splitting into a piece of wood was loud. The cold biting at them. It needed to be done though. He'd talked to his brothers and Carol. They all agreed that with the weather getting progressively worse that Rick would likely take the chance to leave the farm.

"This sucks donkey dicks." Logan panted.

Shawn snorted and set heavily on the ground. "I've got a cramp on my cramp."

Logan cut his eyes towards his dad. Things weren't near as tense between them before. He still wanted to ring his fucking neck. That was still there and wouldn't every go away. He had to keep biting back angry words that wanted to escape. Logan was impulsive much the same way he was when he his age. Hell he still was if he was honest with himself, and he rarely was, but Carol wouldn't shut the fuck about it. He'd heard for days now how Logan was upset and that he was worried. That he knew he messed up and that Daryl needed to give him a chance. Sure he could do that so long as that fucking chance was inside this goddamned fence. He wasn't budging on his decision for Logan to stay here. At least he had Liz on his side.

Logan blew out a breath again. That same dramatic flair he'd gotten from Merle at a young age. It grated on his nerves. Daryl tossed his ax away and Shawn followed his lead. Logan swung one last time splitting his last piece. The stacking of the wood and the moving of it went fast compared to the hours it felt like they'd been out here.

When he came inside it was to his mother scowling at him. "Daryl follow me."

He shrugged his jacket off and done as she commanded. He passed Patricia and Carol both women watching wearily. Ruby paused in the kitchen. Liz was there glaring.

"Talk to her!" Ruby said. "She won't listen to anyone else."

With that she stormed away. Liz raised her hand and gave her a one fingered salute. He clucked his tongue in agitation. Was there ever going to be a fucking minute where he didn't deal with teenage drama? For fucks sake he just wanted to eat and sleep.

"What the hell is the problem?"

Liz was suddenly pouting. She looked at him and he walked forward. He slumped into the seat across from her. She didn't talk much since the shit at the hospital. He knew she was upset. Hell she was just as upset as him. It bothered her and she told him as much. What she did do was lash out at Logan, a lot. The poor boy couldn't be in a room without her trying to take his head off.

"Nothing's ever going to be the same is it?"

Daryl swallowed and rubbed then beard that was starting along his jaw. "No."

Liz looked up through her thick lashes. "I didn't have shit before this beside Sophia." Daryl waited knowing there was more. "She has her head so far up Brian's ass and don't even realize it. Everything is changing."

Daryl wasn't ready for this. Why couldn't Carol or his mom talk to her about this? Because Liz always came to him.

"You're the same way with Logan." Daryl chuckled.

Liz grimaced. "He's stupid."

"He is." Daryl shrugged. "Most boys are stupid. They grow up to be stupid men."

Liz snorted. "You sound like Carol."

Daryl leaned back in his chair. "What's really wrong?"

"If Beth comes back here with them I'll strangle her Daryl." Liz sneered. "I might be mad at that fucking idiot but that doesn't mean that bible thumping songbird jesus freak can come here and try to claim him."

Daryl's eyes widened at the possessive way Liz was talking about his son. Jesus fucking christ women were crazy. She was talking like Carol's hormonal ass. Of course he knew it was more than Beth that had her upset. Likely that Sophia opted to follow Brian today. Liz argued with her about it. Brian just scoffed at her and told her that he was perfectly capable of keeping her safe. He'd seen the flush on Sophia's face from what Brian said. It was as close as he'd come to admitting that he wanted to do more than fuck her. They all knew he liked her but Brian was bullheaded.

"Logan is creeped out by Beth."

"Are you and him still fighting?" Liz hedged. "He's insufferable to be around when you're mad at him."

Daryl shot her a look. "We were never fighting. A fight implies that he had a valid fucking side."

Liz held her hand up. "Can you at least speak to him without biting his head off so he can speak to without biting mine off."

Daryl glowered. His fingers drummed on the table. "Did you and fucking Carol work on this plan together?"

"Honestly! Deal with you fuckers is like pulling teeth." Liz stood. She thrust a finger at him. "Ff those fuckers move here then I'm moving to the basement! I'll smother someone if you make me stay up there. Besides Sophia NEVER sleeps in there anymore anyways."

Daryl stood and glared down at the girl. "What the fuck are you talking about she never sleeps up there?"

Liz's eyes widened realizing what she said. She sputtered., "You heard that wrong."

"The fuck I did." Daryl snapped. "Answer me."

Liz paled and licked her lips. "Let's say….there was a hypothetical situation where someone slept in a basement and didn't have nightmares anymore. Would that be grounds for a tantrum?"

Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose. "Liz."

"It's not like she's fucking him." Liz threw her hands in the air dramatically. "She just sleeps better closer to him, me, and Logan."

Daryl looked up at her and fought laughing. She really was distraught. Technically this was Mac's problem...the thought made him smile maliciously. Mac loved giving him shit. It was always something with him. He knew that Liz fell asleep in Logan's bed more than once but he also knew that his clumsy ass son hadn't tried shit. He would have known already. They might not being talking at the moment but that didn't mean he didn't tell him more than he wanted to fucking know half the time. If not him then Merle would know and if Merle knew then Daryl would.

"This isn't my business." His voice was amused.

Liz stopped pacing and looked at him. "How is this not your business?"

"Brian is Mac's son." Daryl started smiling and looked outside. It was almost time for them to be back.

Liz nodded sagely. "So are we going to make them both squirm?"

Daryl looked at her and chuckled. "Of course."

Liz bounced on the balls of her feet. "This will be fun. Brian's a blind asshat and Sophia's going to start hitting him more often."

"Liz."

She looked at him expectantly. "Where have you been sleeping?"

Liz stared at him wide eyed. "We were talking about Sophia and Brian's clandestine affair not me."

Daryl stared at her and she sighed in defeat. "Should I ask Logan?"

"At least you'd be fucking talking." She muttered.,

"LOGAN!" Daryl bellowed.

"I was kidding!" She hissed, panicked eyes shooting to the door. "STOP, nothing has happened. Oh my god!"

Logan bounced into the room. Daryl fought smiling. He really tried to keep his face straight. He plastered on a serious face and regarded the pair of them. Logan was leaning into the wall and watching him. Liz was breathing hard and red faced. Daryl took a second to look at Logan and he started shifting uneasily. He looked at Liz and she was just staring at Daryl. Daryl was struck with just how much Logan really did look like him.

"What?" Logan hedged uneasily.

Daryl raised a brow at him and cocked his head. "Liz here seemed fit to inform me that her and Sophia no longer need their own rooms." Logan paled. "They've been sleeping in yours and Brian's."

Logan shot her a murderous look but otherwise said nothing. He wasn't going to be stupid enough to admit to something that was going to get him in trouble. He huffed but otherwise said nothing.

"Daryl." Liz whined.

At the sound of Liz's distress Logan's eyes shot to her. He watched him make a decision.

Logan clinched his jaw. His eyes flashed and he cleared his throat. "She started sleeping down there when that shit with Shane happened." His voice cracked. "She fell asleep down there before but nothing happened."

Liz bit her lip and eyed them both. "I've always had trouble sleeping. Sophia always slept in my bed when we were- before this shit happened." She stared at the table for a minute and then sighed. "She started sleeping in Brian's bed for a while now. I had nightmares but just slept as much as I could. They got worse after Shane, he reminded me of some people from before."

Logan's fist tightened to a white knuckle fist. Daryl felt his hackles raise. He counted to ten before his anger exploded. It wasn't at her. He understood. Hell he had horrible nightmares after the wreck that killed his dad. He knew the shit she dreamed about was her own kind of hell. He never had someone there and never would have said shit about it to begin with. If being close to Sophia dn Logan helped her then how could he say shit? He'd be leaving her to the monsters he couldn't protect her from. It made his stomach churn.

Liz swiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Daryl looked at her and shook his head. Logan was breathing hard and he could tell Liz wanted to move closer to him. She was inching closer to his son. Liz calmed Logan's temper much the same way Carol was able to get his under control most of the time. It wasn't that Carol controlled him but grounded him. If Liz done that for him he'd not drive them apart. He just really didn't want either girl to end up pregnant.

"Keep your dick in your pants Logan." Logan choked and made a noise in his throat. His face flooded with red. Liz gaped at him. He stared at both threateningly. "If either of you do some stupid shit and get her pregnant I'm going to kill you both. Then forcibly rip you from then after life to let Carol kill you."

Liz smiled suddenly and shrugged., "Okay."

It was too easy. He didn't trust it. He didn't trust it because she looked like Merle at the moment. He regarded her and Logan was fighting to keep the blush off his face. Liz grabbed his hand fighting his fist to untighten. She linked her hand with his and jerked him off the wall. He barely stumbled before righting himself.

"I'm serious." Daryl warned.

Liz smiled even brighter. He felt a migraine starting. She was dragging Logan across the room. He shot a look at his dad asking for help. When she got to the door she paused and looked at him. That look was in her eye again and he would have swore that he was looking into Merle's eyes.

"Plenty can be done with pants still on." She blinked at him and busted out laughing.

Logan escaped quickly and Liz just started laughing even louder. Daryl glowered. Liz held her hand up apologizing and assuring him she knew he was serious. She grimaced at the thought of a kid. He knew that she was in no way interested in kids or even excited about a kid. She would look at Carol sometimes and shake her head. She'd tell her that she didn't want to shit out a screaming watermelon. He learned to not laugh at Liz's observations if Carol was within striking range. She'd hit him far too many times.


	86. Chapter 86

To say that Rick Grimes was stressed was an understatement. It echoed in his eyes and made his jaw clench. Carol wasn't nervous about what he'd do. It'd be stupid to try something with the volatile men he was hoping to group with. Rick was a lot of things but stupid wasn't one of them. Her opinion of him wasn't as low as Shane's but it wasn't high either. That wasn't her issue though. Lori Grimes was a terrible woman.

Every time she even seen the woman the urge to slap her was fierce. Carol was of the mind that if Lori cut her eyes at her one more time she was going to wring her thin neck! It didn't help that Ruby and Patricia were laughing. Ruby didn't like her either. That was to be expected after Lori came in and started acting like she ruled the roost. Carol knew how she was after the little time she spent with her and what Logan told her. Ruby on the other hand didn't. For all her laughter she seen where Merle got that look that made people nervous. You would think it'd come from his father or be his own brand of hell but nope. It came straight from his mom.

"Why is she even in here?" Carol hissed to Ruby. She was feeling extra catty today. Was ever since Daryl left this morning to go hunting. She had an itch under her skin that wouldn't go away until he was back.

Ruby smirked, "She is trying to help with laundry."

"If by help you mean tell us we aren't doing enough then sure." Andrea scoffed.

Carol smiled at the other woman. Andrea winked at her and Carol just smiled even wider. Patricia looked over at Lori. She was leaning back in her chair with an exaggerated arch to her back. She was sipping tea with her hair up in a towel. Carol followed her eyes and looked outside. Mac and Brian were still out there. Brian kept throwing his arms in the air and gesturing wildly. It was something he picked up from Daryl and Logan- definitely not his father. Mac was standing stock still and watching him with an intense look that screamed danger.

"Lori." Ruby called loudly.

Lori looked over at them lazily. Her eyes bored and her posture tensing at being addressed. She pursed her lips and arched a brow. Not bothering to respond to Ruby.

I hope she chokes on that tea and dies." Carol muttered.

Patricia elbowed her and Andrea stifled a laugh.

"While I don't mind everyone taking a break- honey-" Ruby smiled but it was like knives sinking into slowly. "I think you misunderstood what a break is darlin'."

Lori's face soured like she was sucking on a rotten lemon. She threw her shoulders back looking very much like a crane getting ready to stalk through a stream looking for a trout. Carol stifled a laugh but winked at Andrea. Andrea was tense next to her unsure of what was going to happen. Ruby hadn't lost her temper in front of these people yet.

Lori dusted her jeans off and the air around her crackled with a prissy disdain. "Excuse me but I'm sure no one has informed you." Lori smiled, it didn't reach her eyes but instead spoke of what she thought of Ruby's intelligence. "But I'm pregnant and these menial chores-" She waved her hand at the laundry. "Are a burden that my pregnancy won't take."

Patricia looked up Lori and over at Carol. Her eyes were comically wide but Andrea beat her to the punch. "Carol's pregnant and she's helping."

Lori scoffed. "Well Carol has been coddled this entire time hasn't she? She hasn't endured like we have. Like I have!"

Ruby set her stack of clothes aside and walked towards Lori. Lori was glowering at them all. When she was closer to her the sound of her hand connecting with Lori's face was loud in the kitchen.

"You self righteous little bitch." Ruby snarled. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but you damn sure won't be coming in here and acting like the queen."

Lori's hand shot to her face and she cupped her cheek. Her jaw was hanging open and her eyes popped wide. Carol stepped forward like maybe she should do something but decided against it. Patricia just kept folding clothes like Lori hadn't just been slapped. Andrea was nearly salivating at the mouth.

"Are you insane!"

"Well that's damn stupid. IF you thought for a second I was crazy would you honestly think it'd be a good idea to come in here running that mouth of yours? Now get your ass over here and fold these clothes or I'll burn them." Ruby ordered.

Ruby stormed back to the clothes muttering about lazy people. When Carol looked back over Mac was opening the back door. His face was cold. Brian's was amused but weary. It didn't bode well. It also reminded her that Sophia was upset when the'd come back. Since then her and Brian hadn't really talked. In fact she knew that Sophia was sleeping on the livingroom couch. Carol was worried because even though she'd not said nothing to Daryl or Mac she knew where the girl slept. She'd known since that first night. Sophia told her and Carol didn't condemn her. If Brian kept her nightmares away and made her feel safe then who was she to condemn her. Daryl done the same for her.

"Ladies." Mac nodded.

He was gone before any could respond. Brian lingered and wrapped his arms around his grandmother. Ruby hugged him and he grinned. Carol chuckled and grunted when he wrapped her in his arms. He lifted her quickly in his hug before putting her back down.

"Carol, beautiful as always." Brian leered.

Carol winked at him. He flushed slightly but didn't get embarrassed. If she actually thought he was hitting on her she'd hit him. If logan was in here he would. Brian was a charmer and he was always flirting no matter what. She was sure he'd flirt with a lamp if the mood struck him.

"Where's Sophia and Liz?" Ruby asked.

Brian shrugged. He rubbed his jaw for a second. The image of a red handprint on his face surfaced and Carol chewed her lip. Something happened. Mac knew and apparently his brothers but she was unsure what it was. She should find Sophia and ask her if she was okay.

"Ask Logan."

Brian left quickly after that. Ruby shot her a worried look and Carol nodded. She hated to pry but she didn't want them all fighting. Besides she knew that Merle woke Sophia up from a nightmare this morning. She'd been screaming her heart out on the couch. Sophia never talked about what she dreamed and Carol had the good sense to not ask. Brian knew of course. He'd tense when it was mentioned and get a dark look in his eyes that worried Carol at times.

After the clothes were folded Carol took a basket and left the kitchen. Lori was still scowling and folding her pile. She'd barely made it fifteen foot before Merle appeared. He took the basket and waggled his brows.

"So do you think you're going to name the kid after me?"

Carol laughed and nudged him. "What if it's a girl?"

Merle shrugged. "Dixon's always have boys."

Carol snorted and Merle shot her a knowing look. "Care to bet on it?"

Merle hummed and smirked. "What do I get when I win?"

"So sure?"

"Yes." Merle laughed.

Carol paused at her bedroom door. Her hand wrapped around the knob. "What seems fair and do able?"

Merle walked into the bedroom and set heavily on the bed while putting the basket to the side. "Let me think on it and you think on yours."

They were silent for a bit. The sound of the shower told her that Daryl was back from hunting. It made the tension ease in her body. He walked into the bedroom and Merle whistled low in his throat. Daryl had a towel wrapped around his waist barely.

"Did something happen with Brian and Sophia? Are they fighting?"

Merle laughed loudly and Daryl looked at him. A wide smile was on his face and he shook his head before laughing himself. He shimmied boxers up his legs and then threw the towel to the side. Merle was still laughing to much to respond. Daryl was in his pants and buckling them when he finally looked over.

"He complimented her but she didn't appreciate it." Daryl smirked.

He set on the bed and Carol watched Merle's eyes glaze over. He was looking at Daryl's back. Carol knew what was there. It was a reminder of the car wreck that nearly killed Daryl and did kill his dad.

"What did he say?" Carol pushed.

"He told her she had a fat ass." Merle deadpanned. "Which before you get all high and mighty, Carol, it IS a compliment."

Carol scowled. "That is not a compliment."

Daryl chuckled and Merle raised a brow at her. "Okay but tell me this. If Daryl told you had a fat ass and his voice wasn't mean or shit. Instead it was that voice that I've seeeeen make your face flush- then would it be a compliment?"

Carol chewed her lip and fought smiling. Merle had a point. All it would take for her to melt would be Daryl growl that her and she'd swoon right there. Hell just watching him now had her body temperature rising. She'd like to blame her pregnancy but that'd just be a lie. The fact that she was pregnant alone proved she had no control when it came to him.

"Exactly." Merle crooned and stood. "Which by the way you do have a fat ass." Merle leered.

Daryl barked a laugh but muffled it immediately. Carol shot him a withering look. Her lip pushed out and she walked towards him. The door clicked shut behind them. Daryl looked up quickly when she straddled his lap. He was just about to pull his boots on but the way his hair was soaked and still messy was adorable. The few water droplets sliding down his throat had her attention.

Daryl steadied her and she smiled when his hand ran over her stomach. "How you feeling today?"

"Better. Did hunting go smooth?"

"No." Daryl sighed. "The storm coming in has the animals hunkering down."

Carol nodded and ran her hand through his hair. He made a noise in his throat and perched his chin on her shoulder. His arms wrapped around her. Carol laughed as her stomach kept her from really fitting against him anymore. He never complained but just gave her a goofy smile.

"Your mom slapped Lori."

Daryl looked up at that and raised a brow. "Why?"

"Because she's a lazy bitch."

Daryl shrugged. "It was bound to happen. You or her were who I put my money on."

Carol leaned back and huffed. "Did you really place a bet?"

"The end of the world can get boring Carol." He laughed and kissed her throat. Carol moaned and he slid his hand up her thigh. Carol dug her nails into his bare shoulders. "Besides Logan started the bet."

Carol ignored his words and instead urged his hand higher up her thigh. She was already panting. Any other time she'd be embarrassed but not now. He groaned when his fingers traced her panties and found them soaked. Her dress was pooled loosely around her hips. She'd loved the dress the second she'd seen it. It use to hand around her body in loose folds but now it was snug against her breast and stomach. Now though she was sure it was her favorite.

His lips traced her throat and Carol arched her hips towards his teasing fingers. He didn't waste time and Carol sighed in relief when his thumb circled her clit. He pushed two fingers into her without warning. She tightened immediately and her body soared. Her eyes popped open and her head fell back. She knew he was looking up at her but the waves of her climax were still washing over her. When she came back down and looked down at him he was watching her with wide eyes.

"Really?" He questioned.

He'd barely touched her and his fingers were still buried in her. Carol bit her lip and eyed him hungrily. She started tearing at his belt. It was more than just needing to get off. She needed to feel him inside her, filling her, and his release. The need was overwhelming.

Carol shoved him onto his back roughly and stayed on his lap. His feet were still planted and Carol raised up on him before sinking right back down. Her eyes rolled at the stretch and feeling of him buried inside her. He let out a slow breath and Carol watched his face as she started to roll her hips. Searching for that rhythm that would suit them both.

Carol felt him shift and suddenly he was thrusting up meeting her. Carol cried out and sunk her nails into his chest when she fell forward, bracing herself. Daryl licked his lips and his eyes stayed on her chest. Carol slid the straps down letting it fall below her breast. He groaned and Carol felt him swell.

"Hey is Daryl-" Mac's voice ended abruptly.

Carol tensed ontop of him but it was too late. She cried out and started to shake on top of him. Daryl set up and wrapped his arms around her. He was breathing heavily but he wasn't paying attention to her. Carol was slumped in his arms little moans escaping. It happened within a matter of seconds of Mac coming into the room.

"I'm really fucking happy it was me that barged in here and not my son or Logan." Mac deadpanned.

Daryl's face was buried in her neck and he grunted when she tightened around him. Carol felt bad for him when she realized he was still hard. Mac was telling him that something happened and they needed him. He gripped her hip roughly and the move made her tighten on him again. Daryl made a noise in his throat.

"Give me a fucking minute."

Mac laughed and left. Carol felt her face heat up when her mind cleared of the fog that had descended over it. Mac seen her get off!

"Oh god." Carol whined.

Daryl snorted and kissed her throat. "He turned around. He couldn't see anything."

Carol huffed. "He heard me though."

Daryl leaned back and his eyes glinted. "I'm sorry to break it to you Carol but it's not the first time either of my brothers would have heard you. You aren't exactly quiet."

Carol glared but he shifted and lifted her off his lap. She sighed dramatically but frowned, he was still hard and adjusting his pants. He grimaced when he fixed his jeans. Carol gave him a sympathetic look as she sprawled out like a cat in the sun; not bothering to get her clothes back in place. He eyed her hungrily and her belly tightened despite having just had him. He blew out a breath heavily before grabbing a shirt. She watched him leave before deciding she'd find Sophia herself.


	87. Chapter 87

Carol found Sophia upstairs in the room she was meant to share with Liz. From the looks of the room it wasn't seeing much use. That or both girls were unnaturally neat. Sophia didn't look at her but just pulled a blanket tighter around herself. Carol's chest constricted at the emotion in the younger girl's face.

"Are you okay?" Carol kept her voice soft. She shut the door behind her not wanting someone to overhear.

Sophia puffed a breath dramatically. It was more something she would see Liz do than Sophia. It made her smile. Sometimes she forgot what it was like to be so young. Not that she was an old maid. Still it amused her the dramatics of young love.

"Did they send you up here to rally my spirits?" Her voice was rude.

Carol snorted and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "No." Carol pushed her hair back from her face. "Brian has stuck close to his dad today. Logan and Liz are quiet and you're hiding."

"I am NOT hiding." Sophia sputtered.

Carol hummed and looked her over. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face was splotchy. It was obvious Sophia wasn't sleeping. She would love to be able to ask what her nightmares were about or if she could help. It wasn't an option though. Liz even warned her off it. Brian was the only one who got a free pass to be nosy. Now with his weird compliment they were apparently at odds.

"Sure honey." Carol chuckled.

Sophia rolled to her back and glared at Carol. "Why should I hide? I'm not the one insulting people for being fat!"

Carol's eyes widened. Sophia's eyes watered and she set up quickly. When she looked at Carol her eyes were wide.

"I hit him." Her voice was a near whisper. If she hadn't been on the bed she would have never heard him. "He hates me now."

Carol shook her head. "No, no he's confused on why you hit him. He don't hate you."

"He told me I was fat." Sophia deadpanned.

Carol fought smiling. She was told exactly what he said to the girl and Carol was of the mind to disagree. Maybe it was that she'd been around Daryl so long and heard more than a few odd compliments but she didn't think Brian was trying to upset Sophia. In fact he seemed distressed that the girl was hold up in the room and hiding away. It was day three that she'd refused to even look at him. Liz was packing her meals to her and Logan was checking on her. Yet Brian wasn't ever in the room with her.

"What did he say to you?"

Sophia swiped at her runny nose. "He told me I was a fat ass."

Carol nodded sagely. "Is that how he worded it?"

Sophia stared at her. She blinked slowly before pursing her lips. "No."

Carol waited. Sophia seemed ready to just remain quiet. There was a loud yell from downstairs. It was the sound of Brian's laughter following it that had a look of longing shadowing Sophia's face. Sophia bit her lip and chewed it for a few minutes before coming to a decision.

"He said I had a fat ass."

Carol smiled then and tilted her head. "Has he ever given you other compliments?"

"Yes." Sophia's face scrunched up. "They're weird sometimes."

Carol snorted. "Yeah well look who his dad is."

Sophia laughed and shrugged. "But Mac's so good with Maggie."

Carol didn't want to point out that Mac spent more time between Maggie's thigh than he did complimenting her. It wasn't appropriate. Instead she shrugged.

"He's young. I don't think he was saying you were fat if that's any consolation. In fact I think he was trying to tell you he liked your butt." Carol watched the play of emotions over Sophia's face. She sighed and glared at the door.

"Why could he just say that then? Instead I got you've got a fat ass followed up with some lewd look."

"Because he's a man and they rarely think about what they say or how it sounds."

"I guess I can reminisce about the time I hit him in the face with a shovel every time he makes me mad." Sophia leaned back and smiled. "I hit him though. You didn't see him Carol- he was so mad at me."

Carol stood and forced Sophia to get up. Her hair was a rats nest and she was in the same clothes she seen yesterday. It was Brian's shirt and what looked like his boxers. She raised a brow and Sophia's face reddened.

"I don't sleep good." Sophia muttered. She fingered the tatty shirt and met Carol's eyes with a bashful smile. "I stole his clothes because he calms me down when I wake up from a nightmare. Without us talking his smell had to work."

Carol felt a frown pull at her face. Sophia misinterpreted it. She rubbed her arms briskly. "I know I'm not supposed to be sleeping in his room or even his bed for that matter." When she met Carol's eyes her own were wide and panicked. "But I swear we've been good. He actually refused to do anything with me the last time we were even alone."

The completely affronted tone of Sophia's voice pulled a laugh from her despite the situation. Well she was sure that Mac knew about where Sophia was sleeping. Brian would have told him. Besides Logan was there and if she wasn't mistaken Liz took up sleeping in their room too. Carol pulled Sophia into a hug and the girl wrapped her arms around her tightly. She clung to Carol like a lifeline. She wasn't going to scold her for what she'd said about attempting to Brian to do god knows what with her. No, that would just make her clam up. If Sophia needed someone to talk to then she'd be there. She'd help where she could because she knew the girl was going to have a rough road ahead attaching herself to an emotionally handicapped man childs child.

Sophia sighed and sniffed quietly. "Are you sure he don't hate me? I bet Mac is mad. He seen me hit him."

Carol pushed her back and met her eyes. "Get cleaned up and come downstairs. Mac isn't mad. He's been pacing most of the day since you didn't make an appearance."

Sophia sighed and stood. "Do you think Liz will sleep up here with me?"

Carol nodded. "You know she will."

Sophia looked around the room and grimaced. "Liz has nightmares too but hers are different than mine."

Carol stalled out. Daryl never mentioned nightmares and neither did Logan. Liz was silent on the issue. Either they didn't know or were saying nothing. It upset Carol to think of either girl suffering with silent monsters. Sophia looked up at her seeming younger than she was. Her eyes were wide and innocent.

"Can you ask Liz to come up here?"

"If you promise to come out of this room later." Carol stared at her. "You've missed a lot."

"I doubt that." Sophia laughed.

"Ruby slapped Lori."

Sophia gaped at her. She stood suddenly. Her eyes were fierce. "Did that bitch say something to her?"

Carol's eyes went wide. The snarl in Sophia's voice wasn't something she was use to hearing. She shouldn't be surprised to be honest. Sophia spent a lot of time with Ruby and Patricia even. Both women fawned over her. Sophia stormed from the room before Carol could say a thing. She followed as quick as she could. It was more of a high paced waddle. She was getting bigger and bigger. She felt like she was the size of a house. She'd asked Patricia about it but the woman assured her everything was okay. Carol wanted to argue and say that it was too soon to be so big but clammed up. Daryl made her feel better about it though she didn't linger on it.

When she made it down the stairs she just had time to see Sophia storm right into the living room. Ruby was in the rocking chair by the fireplace reading. Carol's eyes shot wide when she took in the room. Almost everyone was spread around the room. Sophia was still in Brian's clothes. The boy himself was sprawled over the floor in front of the fire. She blinked when she realized Liz was painting his toenails. She wandered if he even realized his nails were whore red.

"Ruby!" Sophia rushed to her.

Ruby looked up and smiled at her warmly. "There you are!Are you hungry? God, you must be starving."

Ruby stood and Sophia's arms wrapped around her. Ruby hugged her back. Brian's head whipped around and he raised slightly. Liz was looking up from where she was crouching at Brian's feet. Logan was next to them but said nothing. He smiled at Carol and winked. If she knew telling the girl Lori upset Ruby enough to get her slapping people she would have lead with that.

Ruby guided her from the room with her arm around her. Sophia looked like a hot mess. Mac stood fluidly and shot a warning look at his son. Brian scowled but looked away and flopped back down. His head thudded against the hardwood. Logan nudged him and spoke quietly. Carol looked and Liz and realize she was writing with a sharpy on Logan now. He was in sleep pants and had them pulled up to his knees exposing the lower part of his leg. It looked like he was covered in tattoos. Liz was focused on her drawing and Logan kept shooting her amused looks. He'd jerk away every now and then but otherwise left her to drawing on him. Both boys looked well trained.

She turned and waddled to the kitchen. Ruby was fixing a plate for Sophia. Mac was leaning against the island and nudging Sophia. She was red faced.

"Stoppp." Sophia whined.

Mac plucked at her shirt and chuckled. "You lose your clothes somewhere or is wearing my son's clothes a statement that we're supposed to figure out?"

Sophia kicked at him. He laughed loudly. "You're an asshole."

"Mac leave the girl alone." Ruby chided and slid a steaming plate to her. "Eat."

Ruby was smiling at her and Carol padded over. She took a seat and it wasn't long before Andrea, Maggie, and Patricia showed up. Mac was still focused on Sophia and talking quietly to her. Carol smiled watching them. For some reason she hadn't understood Sophia took to Mac before anyone else. He'd doted on her and got her the books that he found while he was out. He'd taken special interest in teaching her to defend herself and that was when she knew Brian started paying attention.

Sophia was laughing and nodding along with him. He smiled at her and nudged her again. Sophia sighed dramatically. Carol watched her face as it turned serious.

"Is he mad at me?"

"No." Mac shrugged. "He knows you're violent."

"I am not!" Sophia snorted.

"He has a scar down his face from you slamming him with shovel." Mac deadpanned. "Logan has started calling him Tony Montana."

Sophia gaped at him. "Doesn't Brian call him chicken prince or something?"

"Yeah I think so." He nodded smiling. "But a chicken didn't scar his face up so it has less of a sting."

Sophia glared and finished eating. "Well regardless that's ridiculous. I didn't intend to scar him."

"No you just wanted to take his head off. Much messier." Mac acknowledged sagely.

Maggie snorted and Carol mirrored her. Andrea was staring at the pair with wide eyes. Sophia grinned at them before shrugging and staring up at Mac with big doe eyes. He just chuckled.

"Well I didn't know him now did I? Besides he pulled a gun on me."

Mac raised a brow and nodded. "You got lucky."

"He was distracted by Logan's distress of cock fighting."

Mac stared at her before he started laughing. Loudly. He shook his head and pulled her up. He hugged her and said something only she could hear. Sophia relaxed and nodded against his chest.

"I can't deal with you." He laughed and released her. He walked back to the living room.,

When he was gone Sophia looked at Ruby. "Did you really slap Lori?"

Ruby sneered., "That pretentious bitch."

Sophia beamed., "I missed it."

"Give a day or two it could happen again." Andrea said.

Patricia smiled., "She told Rick she wanted to leave."

Carol scoffed. "Because that's sane."

The women started talking amongst themselves and it wasn't long before she seen Daryl. He walked in long enough to grab himself something to drink. He raised a brow at her and leered. It was quick but it was enough to have her swallowing. Her face reddened. She was tempted to follow him but could see he'd went back to the living room. Logan appeared though and wasn't bothered by the women gathered.

He stepped around the the side of her and leaned his head on her shoulder. She could smell the overwhelming scent of sharpies on him. Carol pulled him around in front of her as she turned. She eyed him. She pulled his arm and scowled at the dark swirls and drawings decorating his skin. Looking more closely she was shocked to notice the amount of detail actually in them. It was actually rather pretty. She was sure he didn't appreciate the flowers on his skin but he said nothing. He just smiled so wide it that she was reminded of the way he looked when she first met him. That same amused glint to his eyes and puppy dog look.

He plucked her tea from in front of her and chugged it while shooting his eyebrows up. "Do you think dad will let me go with him tomorrow?"

Carol scowled. His smile didn't falter. He just wrapped her in a hug. Carol knew they were being watched. He yawned against her shoulder and sighed.

"Fine." His voice was muffled by another yawn. "Are they going to the farm? Sdhawn said he wanted to try and get his dad and Beth to come back."

Carol heard the noise Maggie made. The girl was mad at her dad but she knew she'd want them safe. Carol was reminded that Brian noticed the farm being watched. She didn't want him there. She didn't want Logan anywhere near another group. If they were aggressive she had the sickening thought that the men would be killed. She didn't think for a second that they'd be spared. Daryl agreed and that just made it worse.

"Stay here with me. Give him time to get over being mad over the hospital." Carol was quiet and soothing.

Logan pouted and looked like someone just broke his heart. He nodded but didn't look happy about it. He walked out but not before taking Sophia's drink. He just grinned and escaped quickly. When He was gone Andrea was watching after him. She met Carol's eyes and smiled.

"When those two boys are older they're going to be trouble." Andrea laughed.

Ruby made a noise in her throat. "They're trouble now! Brian had a record and Logan is just like his damn dad."

Andrea's eyes widened at hearing Brian had a record. Sophia perked up and started listening in. Carol smiled to herself.

"He has a terrible temper and Logan got in a fight one night at a ball game." Ruby's voice was more amused than Carol thought it'd be. "Logan got a homerun and the other team's pitcher tried to argue it. Well things got out of control and Brain swung a bat into the side of his arm."

Andrea and Maggie's eyes shot wide. Sophia just stared at her. She was starting to develop that same mask the brothers had. She wasn't sure what she was thinking.

"Broke the boys elbow and nearly his jaw before they got him off him. He had no marks on him but Logan had a black eye and busted lip. It was enough to Brian to warrant ruining that boys potential at ever being in the major league. It was also enough to have them trying to sentence him as an adult."

"He hit someone with a bat over hurting Logan?" Maggie questioned.

"Don't ever doubt for a second that boths of those boys and my sons are loyal to a fault and just as dangerous when they think of their own is threatened."

Maggie said nothing but Carol knew what she was thinking about I was Maggie who found Mac after all when he'd killed Shane. She seemed to relax after a minute and Ruby smiled at her. Patricia sighed and looked at Ruby.

"And you're trying to tell me their dads are worse?"

"Yes." Ruby grimaced. "Merle thrives on it and Mac has been to prison."

Patricia's eyes went wide at the response she got to her question. Carol of course knew of Mac being to prison. Daryl told her about it when they were on the road. It was a night when he couldn't sleep and she'd stayed up when she realized it was a rare occurrence when they weren't trying to rip each others throats out.

"Prison." Patricia stared wide eyed. "What did he do!"

Ruby sipped her coffee. "He killed a man."

Maggie looked nonplussed. Sophia didn't look surprised either and Carol realized that Brian likely told her more about his dad and himself than he'd said to others. It amused her that he could tell someone that his dad murdered a man but not that he liked her. It was rather silly to her.

"Surely it was self defense."

Ruby raised a brow. "Well no. He got carried away in a fight and well he plead guilty because really you can't deny it with that many witnesses."

Andrea sputtered. "What the hell."

"They wanted to charge Merle and Daryl too but only got him. He took the full blame."

Ruby sipped her drink and Carol realized she gauging both girls reactions to hearing about just how dangerous her sons were. Carol also knew that Ruby decided that Andrea and Merle should be together. Apparently she was a end of the world match maker now.

"Did Merle and Daryl kill someone?"

Ruby shrugged. "The courts never charged them. Though Merle was military and he'd been in there since he was eighteen."

Andrea was wide eyed., "How can you talk about this like it's not a big deal?"

Ruby put her cup down and steepled her fingers and rested her chin on them. "Because my sons are strong and won't let something like what is happening outside those gates destroy them. A mother's love doesn't end when they do something you don't like."

Carol smiled and Sophia mirrored her. Carol looked to Maggie to see her reaction. She looked amused but no less agreeable.

"If you think for a second I would ever turn my back on my sons or grandsons then you're mistaken. I'd kill just as quick over them or these girls." Ruby's voice was like fire. "You protect what you love."

Andrea stared at her for a second and then nodded. "I guess I can see that."

Ruby stood and smiled at her. Carol kept her mouth shut on the other people she knew that Mac hurt. She was pretty sure he'd killed Brian's mother when the boy was just a few years old. Daryl never confirmed it for her but she knew that the woman hurt Brian once on a visitation. She'd heard Brian mention in passing to Liz that she'd went missing and was never found. It was just to convenient and she knew how they were over their sons and each other. Besides Maggie didn't seem bothered and she was the one sleeping with him.

"Make peace with it girls." Ruby ordered. "Those men out there are the ones who were made for this world. You'd be stupid to shun them."


	88. Chapter 88

**Happy New Years Everyone.**

Liz and Logan were both asleep by the time she thought to seek Liz out. Sophia bit her lip savagely and considered waking her up. March right down those steps and throw the lights on blinding Brian and Logan both while she dragged Liz out of there. It was the coward thing to do and she knew it. Knowing it and doing the right thing were different though. It was as easy as people thought and she hated that she actually hit him. It was a gut reaction. Knee jerk if anything and she regretted it immediately. Brian didn't like people putting hands on him though and reacted just as rash.

He wasn't near as bad as Logan she'd found out but he had reserves about being touched. He'd threatened to tear Beth's throat out the first day the girl was at the house for grabbing his hand. He'd snarled at her and looked like a mirror image of his dad. A peek into the past of what a young Mac looked like. It was scary for a mere second and then she'd felt a deep part of herself almost purr and stretch. Because even though he'd yelled in Beth's face for such an innocent thing he'd never once pulled away from her.

Sophia stared hard at the door that would take her downstairs. It wasn't getting any easier standing here. If anything it made her feel creepy. Everyone else went to bed hours ago. Sophia herself kept away from Liz, Logan, and Brian. Instead opting to watch from a distance. Logan was decorated in macabre flower decorations that Liz took a liking too. Flowers covered his arms and you wouldn't think much unless you took another look. On that second look you'd see everything from blood dripping from the soft petals of a rose and what you'd originally thought was a puddle of water wasn't. It was blood that lead to a body tucked away in other flowers. She felt like she spent hours picking skulls, faces, and death from the beautiful petals of lovely roses. That was just his arms. His legs that she seen had random things drawn but no less interesting. She wasn't able to see that as good though.

Brian was using his legs as a pillow while he sprawled on the floor. Liz took the opportunity to paint his toe nails and draw on his bare back and stomach. She wanted to ask if he knew he had a dick in the center of his back but kept her mouth firmly shut. Was it Liz or Logan that drew it? She didn't know because she was being a chicken and hiding out from them. She seen their eyes look towards her but she'd avoided eye contact.

Instead she'd settled on the couch by Merle and Mac. Brother talking over head. Her back leaned into Mac and her feet on Merle's lap. Both men keeping her warm despite her cool mood. She was pretty sure Mac tied a knot in her hair a few times. Instead of batting his hands away she let him go because whether he knew it or not Brian done the same thing to her hair. It was comforting if not distorted. Maggie kept shooting her sympathetic looks with Carol doing the same thing. Of course she understood they probably knew better than her what it was like to deal with a Dixon. Mac and Daryl were worse than Logan and Brian.

"Standing here isn't going to do a damn thing for you."

Sophia jumped and shrieked. She spun and Daryl was behind her. Her eyes bulged and he tilted his head. He looked at the door and then back at her. Her face burned hot. It was one thing for Carol to know where she'd slept but a whole other for Brian's uncle- nearly a second dad! What if he found out Liz was down there? Liz would strangle her if Daryl and her fought because Sophia was a wimp.

"I'm not just...I was lost in thought."

Daryl took a deep drink of water and raised a brow at her before clearing his throat. "Brian isn't down there."

Sophia's eyes shot to the door before she could stop them. When she looked back at him he jerked his head down the hall. Sophia followed his head and she seen the den's lights on. It was right next to the door to Daryl's bedroom.

"I wasn't-"

He snorted and gave her a sardonic smile. "He's talking to his dad and then he'll be down here. Give him about five minutes and then you can smile at him so he can forget what you were even avoiding him for."

Sophia scoffed. "I'm not good at apologizing."

"He's not good at taking apologies. They make him uncomfortable." He gave her a pointed look.

Sophia mulled his words over and nodded. He chuckled and walked away. Sophia ignored the fact that he was sweaty and drinking water like he'd just ran a marathon. She ignored it because she was pretty sure she seen a bite mark on his throat. That alone was horrifying because Daryl was a dad to them all. Mac, Daryl, and Merle were the dads. Period. Merle didn't like the label and scowled when they called him that. It of course only made them do it more.

"No but really fuck it, dad." Brian hollered back as he stepped into the hall.

Mac's laughter followed him. Brian was halfway to her before he seen her. His steps didn't falter but his eyes ran over her like he'd not seen her in days. Sophia felt heat spread over her and down her throat. Her collar felt to tight and she swallowed. He said nothing to her but opened the door to his room. She smiled like Daryl said and the tension she'd not noticed bled from his shoulders to around their feet somewhere forgotten.

Sophia slipped by him and padded down the stairs quickly. His steps were louder behind her and she almost stumbled when they walked into pitch black. It'd taken her a bit to get use to that both Logan and Brian liked sleeping without a stitch of light coming from anywhere. They woke up if you cut light on and were monsters to deal with.

Sophia grunted when she walked into something. Her leg smarted at the sharp and abrupt contact. A deep chuckle behind her told her Brian was closer than she thought. His arm swooped around her waist and he swung her around the opposite direction she'd been going. When he let her go she fell into a heap onto a soft surface. The jingle of a belt buckle and the ruffling of clothes told her he was stripping down to his boxers like always. Instead of focusing on the very distinct sound of him stripping she listened to the room.

Deep even breathing met her ears but was farther than usual from where it'd been before. Almost like it was muffled. Sophia strained her hearing and made out to different breathing patterns. Liz's softer breaths following Logan's seconds later. It relaxed her knowing they were there. She hadn't realized how much she needed them until she tried to sleep without hearing them and their stupid breathing.

Brian's hand connected with her shoulder and he pushed her further back in the bed. For a long second Sophia's heart rate picked up and her blood roared in her ears. His hand was warm and rough on her skin where he'd touched her. She fell back where he was pushing her. Like that though the second ended because he didn't follow her down and his mouth didn't claim hers. Instead he fell into a heap where she'd been before taking up most of the bed.

Sophia sighed because before he would have tried his luck. Even if he knew she'd turn her head he would still do it. He'd laugh against her temple and still kiss her. His lips would linger against her skin long enough to make her breathing hitch and then he'd pull away. Maybe she should apologize. Daryl said he didn't like them and while she trusted his advice with his nephew perhaps things were different for her and Brian. Maybe he expected an apology.

Sophia rolled over and faced him. Her eyes were adjusting to the dark and she could faintly make him out. He was on his back with his head resting on his arms. His bare expanse of chest exposed to her. Maybe she should tell him about the dick now? Break the ice.

"Psst." Sophia whispered.|

He grunted at her but said nothing.

"Briaaan." Sophia whispered again shuffling closer.

"Why are you whispering?" He questioned.

"I didn't want to wake Liz and Logan." Sophia defended.

Brian chuckled and the sound was dirty even to her ears. "Those two are waking up anytime soon."

Sophia's eyes stayed on his face that was staring up at the ceiling. "You have a dick on you."

Brian's head turned towards her. "I'm aware."

"Aren't you going to do anything with it?" Sophia persisted.

Brian moved then. Sophia made a noise in her throat because he suddenly rolled towards her. He was a breath away from her and now she could make him out even better. His eyes were on hers and he was watching her with an intensity that made everything just feel too tight. Her skin, her throat, her clothes- just it was unbearable.

He smiled at her and Sophia resisted the urge to touch him. "What should I do with it?"

The amusement in his voice should have given her pause. It didn't though and she opened her mouth regardless.

"Wash it."

"Care to give me a hand?"

The deepness of his voice was what finally made her blink and look at him closer. His smile widened and his eyes got bigger intentionally. Sophia mentally went back over their conversation. When she realized what she'd said she slapped at his chest. He laughed and caught her wrist. Sophia struggled against his grip for a second but it was no use.

He jerked her forward and his arm went around her. Sophia sucked in a breath. Going from not having him there at all to suddenly being pressed against him made her head swim. His arm was tight around her and his laughter made her chest vibrate. She looked up at him and glared. His mouth crashed into her seconds later and Sophia made a noise in her throat and clutched at his back. Her nails bit viciously into his skin and he groaned before pulling away from her.

Sophia panted for breath but he just tucked her head under his chin and she smiled when she felt how fast his breathing was. He held her tightly. Tighter to him than he'd ever done before. Sure she'd slept in his bed before but he'd always been untouchable. A wall between them that she never thought she'd get past. Somehow she'd slipped by it tonight and she felt safer than ever before.

His breathing was getting deep and slowing down. He didn't let her go though. Every adjustment he done to get comfortable had him adjusting her as well. Sophia found herself almost laying on top of him. He didn't seem to want to let her go and the feeling was mutual.

"I didn't sleep good this week." Sophia whispered.

Brian hand flexed against her side. "I know." His voice was rough. "I didn't either."

Sophia tightened her grip on him. "Can we not fight anymore? I don't like being away from you."

Brian snorted and she felt him nod. He buried his face in her hair and Sophia smiled. The last of the tension left him and he nodded again.

"Brian." Sophia whispered. "You know that you're mine right?"

His finger traced over her bare shoulder where sleep shirt didn't cover. He didn't say anything for a while. His breathing was deeper and she knew that he wasn't sleeping. His breathing was too intentional...too methodical. Her nerves were wrecking her and she was fighting getting up. She had to remind herself that Maggie was able to get through to someone who was much worse than Brian. Brian might be like his dad but he _wasn't_ his dad. When he let his breath out it was slower like he was releasing more than just a breath.

"I think..." he made a noise in his throat. "I think I like that."


	89. Chapter 89

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

The farm was still. It was the first sign that something was wrong. Sure Hershel was still fire and brimstone but the stillness was louder than even him. It put Merle on edge. It felt like he was riding the edge of a razor and his hackles were raised. He kept his eyes on his brothers and nephew. Mac and Daryl both were arguing with Hershel while Shawn snarled at the man more like a dog than his son. Still- Merle couldn't find it in himself to give a fuck about this man. It was an unnecessary risk to come here.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Shawn barked. "It isn't safe here. You're going to get Beth killed."

Hershel's face soured and he set his jaw. Merle knew the look. Hell he himself wore it often but it didn't mean shit to him. Hershel was a fool. He wasn't made for this world. All this talk about the healing these dead fucks stumbling around. He just didn't get it. How could one man be so willfully ignorant?

"Beth is safe. Here. With me." Hershel spit at his son. "You would do well not to question me."

Shawn's face turned a dangerous shade of puce. "I refuse to leave her here. If you want to die that's on you but you won't get her killed because you're too ignorant to see."

Shawn stormed off and Merle let him. Mac and Daryl were speaking quietly to each other. The distinct feeling of eyes on him made his shoulders tighten. He swept his eyes around swiftly yet there was no obvious person looking at him. Adrenaline flooded his system and blood poured into his limbs as if readying for a fight or him to run. Merle scanned the area again but felt his face drain of all color. He looked back over at his brothers sharply.

"Mac." He demanded his attention.

"Give me a minute, Merle." Mac snapped while arguing with Daryl.

Merle stormed over and manhandled his brother to face him. Mac's chest heaved in violent anger. Daryl stared at him slightly stunned. Merle glared at the pair.

"Where the fuck is Brian?"

Mac's eyes shot to where his son was mere minutes before. He followed his eyes but the boy wasn't there. Merle felt anxiety spear through his chest. If what he felt was fraction of what his brother was feeling than he didn't want to ever face that and thanked god that he never had a fucking kid. The feelings that he got over the brothers he had and the boys- now the goddamned girls was bad enough.

"BRIAN!" Mac bellowed.

Silence.

Mac took off in the direction his son was not more than two minutes ago. Merle and Daryl both stopped by him. Mac was breathing rapidly and eyes hot on the ground. His hand shot out and he jerked Daryl towards him. Daryl was already nodding his head like he knew what Mac wanted. They both did. Daryl was the better tracker of the brothers. Brian would have never just wandered off. It wasn't something he would do, ever. He would have said something or anything- just not this.

"Find him." Mac snarled. His voice that of a wounded animal.

Daryl was off like a shot and Merle searched for whatever sent him in the direction he'd chose. Mac was hot on his heels but spun and met Merle's eyes. Merle nodded. He circled his fingers in the area and scanned the area. Mac let out a breath and took off after Daryl again before he lost him. He'd circled the property but not before checking the house, barn, and the little offset of a chimney he seen. He lapped the property and jogged up the steps of the farm house. Shawn was there looking murderous. He met Merle's eyes and he instantly sobered of all the anger. Merle jerked his head at the door.

"Is Brian in there?"

Shawn shook his head. "Just my idiot of a father."

Merle paused and looked back at him just before stepping off the last step. "Just Hershel?"

"Yes." Shawn said slowly. "What's going on?"

Merle swallowed. "Where is Beth?"

Shawn tensed and stared out at the property. "She told him she wanted to check on the chickens. She should be back any minute."

Merle swore and took off at a dead run. Shawn was right behind him. Of course he'd already been by here. He knew what he'd see. He hoped that he was wrong because if she wasn't here then that was both teens missing. They skidded to a stop as the wind caused the door to the coop to slap lightly. Merle's eyes were wide and taking in everything. His heart was thundering and he felt dizzy with the amount of adrenaline in his system. Shawn made a noise in his throat and nearly ripped the chicken coops door off as he stumbled into it.

He stepped out after a second. "No…no no." He muttered a few times and looked up at Merle. He looked so young. It reminded Merle of Logan when Daryl went missing. He held a piece of cloth up and Merle grimaced. It was the same flowery material Beth was wearing earlier in the day. "This…."

Merle nodded and both men were silent at that. They knew what it meant. Mere scanned the ground and grimaced seeing the signs of a fight. He did falter though when distinct prints showed. That of Brian's. He'd know his nephews steps from anywhere. He had a slight limp that you'd never notice if you didn't know to look for it. It was from an old injury. Just enough of a shift in his balance to throw his weight off and change his stride.

Merle ignored everything around him and followed the tracks. It made his stomach churn when drags marks became visible. It was clear a fight took place. Whoever was stupid enough to tangle with his nephew had to be hurt. Brian was as deadly as his dad could be and packed a hell of a right hook. He wouldn't go quietly into the night.

The snap of a stick had him looking up. Daryl was yards ahead of him and was looking over at them. He raised a brow. Merle followed the tracks and it lead to where Daryl was. He walked over quietly and Mac was there but pale.

"Anything?" Mac's voice hoarse interrupted the silence.

"Beth's missing." Shawn's voice broke.

Daryl nodded like he knew already. Daryl turned and they took off again. Merle looked at him and noticed that he was leading them towards the highway. Where he knew there was block in the road of cars. They crossed over a river that was muddied still and it gave Merle hope that they weren't far behind. Daryl picked his pace up and was moving through the woods like he was made for it. The sound of a car's engine starting had them all running then.

"Hold the fuck still kid." A rough voice commanded.

"Fuck you." Brian barked. "You stupid son of a bitch You've really fucked up now." Brian's laughter was manic and eerie. It echoed to them. "You're going to die." He taunted, his voice loud as he yelled.

"Hold still kid." Another voice cackled gleefully. There was the sound of boots dragging over blacktop and a soft yelp. "Or your pretty little friend will pay the price."

Beth's voice cried out loudly. "Let me go!" Her voice was nowhere near strong and she whimpered.

"LET HER THE FUCK GO!" Brian's voice was sharp. It cracked like a whip through the air and the feeling of electricity in the air raised gooseflesh on the back of Merle's neck. "Get your sick fucking hands off her."

Daryl and Mac were ahead of him and Shawn on the hill that would lead them up to the road. The sounds of a fight broke out and Merle swore. Mac vaulted over the guardrail. A gunshot went off and then screams were heard. Merle felt panic seize him when he didn't hear his brothers or nephew. When even Beth was quiet. His entire world narrowed down and he felt like he had tunnel vision.

There was enough time for Merle to clear the guardrail as a gun connected with the side of Brian's face. He went down in a heap leaving Beth exposed where he'd been in front of her. It was clear that he'd broken free and a fight was between him and the other men. Beth's shirt was hanging open where it'd been torn open. She was crying frantically and holding her arms over her chest to shield herself. Rage and heat bloomed in Merle's chest. He whipped his gun out so fast everything was turning to a blur. He didn't even feel the recoil as his round exploded from the chamber. The man nearest his nephew fell. Shot after shot went off. He swiveled his head around and felt bile rise in his throat seeing his brother on the ground. Blood on the ground around him. Shawn was yelling and Beth's anguished cries growing. The men he didn't know outnumbered them but were in a panic.

Merle his the release for his clip and let it fall. He was grabbing for his next one when he seen the man closest to Beth haul her into the back of the SUV. The door slammed and he had enough time to slap the clip in and cock the gun. Everything happened so fast. Shawn was screaming and firing shots at the SUV but it was too late. He searched frantically but knowing already that Brian wasn't there. He followed the vehicle silent with his eyes as they sped away.

Whoever these people were made a mistake today. He wouldn't just kill them for hurting his nephew, brother, and Beth. He wouldn't stop there. They would all die. No one crossed a Dixon and got away with it. He snarled low in his throat and spit to the side. Something dangerous and cold unfurling in his chest. He knew Brian would be okay till they found him. Dixon's didn't die easy.


	90. Chapter 90

**Possible trigger warnings...**

Pain. Bright and sharp was what brought him around. Seconds after that it was the splash of cold water being thrown over him. People were talking around him but it felt like he'd taken a shovel to the face again. He momentarily worried that Sophia was finally tired of his shit and hit him again. It wasn't to far enough to imagine her doing something like that.

"How hard did you hit him Dan?"

Brian groaned and blinked, forcing his eyes open despite the pain. He was laying on concrete face down. Whoever was in the room with him hadn't yet realized his eyes were open. He swallowed and tried to calm his racing heart. He needed to keep his head and not lose it. If he lost his shit then he'd get himself killed.

"Not that hard." A man scoffed right next to him. "You weren't there Bridgette. So don't talk to me about how we handled things."

"You know she isn't going to be happy about this." A sharp feminine voice snarled. "You know the rules. _I'm not happy about this._ " The threat in the voice had Brian smiling despite himself.

He forced himself to roll over. He blinked again and was met with the sight of the man that had originally aimed a gun at him. He stared at him without emotion. If Logan – or even his dad was there they'd know this look. He'd seen this look on his dad plenty of times. He was going to kill this man if it was the last thing he done.

"You're awake."

Brian laid there not inclined to raise up. He arched a brow and looked at the woman instead. She was behind the man but he wasn't fooled. She was the one in charge at the moment. He could read the bluff. She smiled at him the second he met her eyes. It made his skin crawl because it wasn't friendly or even really sane. Not the sane he was use to. He was a Dixon after all.

"Can you tell us your name?" She asked sweetly.

He stared at her and snorted. "Brian."

Her eyes narrowed for all of a second but he seen it. Warning signals were going off in his head. Unease crept along his skin. It was cold and cloying. He set up and the man suddenly jerked him to his knees. He grunted at being forced upright so abruptly. He was on his feet just as quick after being manhandled. When he looked up he was very aware of being soaking wet. His shirt was plastered to him along with his jeans. Blood was staining the side of his head and down to his neck. His shirt was ripped and hanging off him partially but that wasn't the problem. It was the look he was getting. He was no stranger to women looking at him. Hell he encouraged it before this shit happened but this was different.

"Brian." She said slowly, as if tasting his name. He swallowed. "Your little friend tells us that you have a _brother_." The glee in her voice made him go on the defensive.

She gave him a sad smile. He stared back. He refused to say shit and it pissed him off that Beth mentioned Logan. Sure he had problems keeping his cool but he knew that Logan wouldn't even try to. The second this woman leered at Logan it'd be over. Logan would start cursing at her and tell her that she looked like a two scent lot lizard off exit I91.

"She's safe you know." She smiled at him encouragingly. "We weren't going to hurt her. I'm sorry that this miscommunication happened."

He snorted. "How do you miscommunicate pistol whipping someone?"

This woman shot a look at the man there. The man seemed to cringe back from it and Brian's eyes slitted. He wanted to understand the dynamics between them. He searched the man and barely resisted asking why he was wearing a collar.

"Dan will be handled." Her voice was dark. "I assure you. You aren't in danger, Brian."

"Then let me leave." He deadpanned.

She laughed bright and loud. The sound tinkling like bells around him. It disturbed him in a way he'd never expected. Her eyes weren't friendly but off somehow. Like a dog that's been fed gun powder and you know it's not right in the head anymore. Ready to go off any second like a cocked gun.

"That I'm afraid isn't allowed until Miranda gets back." She says regretfully.

Dan grabs for him but Brian steps back. His head is throbbing in way that tells him he's lost more blood than is safe and his stomach is rolling. His vision wavers but he keeps himself upright. He snarls when Dan gets ahold of him and lashes out. His fist connects solidly and the man goes down in one. He looks up expecting this woman to have her gun drawn. Instead she looks pleased. It makes his skin crawl and the hair on the back of his neck raise.

"Follow me."

She steps over Dan and Brian sneers down at him. She's at the door now and the fact that she's opening it is enough to have him willing to follow her. He's silent. He knows he could overpower her. She's slight and he can only see one weapon on her. If she knew anything about him or his family she'd know that was stupid. Come armed to the teeth or not at all. He sneers and waits for the right moment to get out of here. He knows he needs to find Beth. He hates her but again he can't just leave her here for slaughter.

She's walking ahead of him not bothered to have him at her back. It's stupid truthfully. It's enough to give him pause. No one just turns their back on a wild animal. Someone is watching though. He feels the eyes on him. Instead he walks silently. If he was bothered he is even more now when they reach what he figures is a common room.

His eyes sweep the room quickly in search of Beth. When he sees her his eyes twitches in a way that would warn even his dad off confronting him. She's laughing in the corner with another girl. She's clean and sipping on what looks like tea. For all the world looking like the shit show that happened not to long ago on that road never happened. Like they weren't kidnapped and someone wasn't shot. His chest burns and he shoves the thought away. If he focuses on the sound of that gun shot then he's going to hunt Dan down and kill him. That isn't the only thing that stalls him out though. He sees no men. He keeps his mouth shut but his eyes shoot to the woman that lead him here. She's stepped next to him almost possessively. His hackles raise but a hush has fell over the room. All eyes are on him and it's the same as with this crazy bitch next to him.

Beth stands and smiles at him brightly. She's bouncing towards him. She has an actual fucking skip in her step. He gets the urge to break her fucking knee so she never does it again. Licking his lips he waits.

"You're awake!" Beth beams. "I was worried you were going to die for a bit on the ride here. You wouldn't stop bleeding."

Brian glares down at her. Beth shifts and purses her lips at him. A flash of irritation is in her eyes. She isn't good at masking her feelings and it makes him smile slow and mean. He never trusted this little bitch. He'd told his dad she was a snake in the grass. Of course being right didn't do shit for him while he was trapped with a bunched of jumped up barbies.

"Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon."

"I've heard that before."

The voice behind him makes his blood boil. A anger the likes of which he's never experienced blooms in his chest and all thoughts of blood loss and head pain is gone. He's all adrenaline and primitive need to eviscerate this bitch. When he spins around his shoulders are rolling and coiling like a snake.

"You've grown to be quite like your dad."

"Fuck you." He snarls.

"Now don't be that way."

He spits at her feet. Blood is thick in his spit and if that should worry him it doesn't. All thoughts of getting away are gone. He's going to kill this cunt.

"Beth come here."

Beth glides over and around him. He has half a mind to grab her as she goes by but holds himself together. He breathes deeply through his nose and his nostrils flare.

"This isn't what you promised. Miranda will be pleased but he -" She motions to him and Brian's lip curls. "This isn't my son!"

Beth stares up at Mary with wide eyes. "Daryl didn't bring him. It was just him and his uncles, dad, and Shawn."

Brian's chest is heaving at the implications. He feels like he's going to puke and is sure he's got a concussion. He's not so worried though about it at the moment and forces himself to focus.

"This isn't your son?" The woman that lead him here asks.

"No." Mary says displeased. "This is his cousin."

"He's my brother." Brian barks.

A hand slide along his side and down to his flank. "He's got fight." He jerks away from the hand. A laugh follows his move. "I'm going to ask Miranda if I can have him."

"I don't care what you do with him…." Her eyes are furious.

Another woman is there now. She's closer to his age. "Did you say that Dan hurt one of them? How many people were left? I knew we should have sent more."

"Dan said that four men interrupted them in grabbing him." The woman that he thinks was called Bridgette says.

The new girl smiles slowly. "Then I want him." A hand wraps around his bicep and wrenches him to the side. He's dizzy and waivers. "You can fight for the others."

It seems like a fight it brewing and Brian looks around wildly for an exit. He has to get the fuck out of here. These people were crazy. They were talking about him like he was cattle. The hand on his bicep has turned more like claws and it digging into him sharply.

"LADIES!" A loud voice booms.

Everyone silences and Brian's let go abruptly. Everyone gathered spins and steps away from him quickly as if burned. He swallows and looks to the person who spoke. He knows this is Miranda. She doesn't have the same crazed look as these harpies. Instead she looks fucking sane which makes it so much worse.

"Mary, is this him?"

"No Miranda." Her voice is demure.

Miranda sighs sadly. "I'm sorry. I hoped to help you recover your child."

"If Logan is your son does that mean that you were married to Daryl?" Beth questions suddenly.

Brian wants to slap her right in the mouth. Mary looks at her startled. Miranda is now watching the pair and standing directly in front of him.

"Are you married Mary?" Miranda questions. When Mary stares at Beth too long Miranda looks to him. "Is this Daryl alive?"

Brian stares at her with no expression. If they think he'll talk about his family or give them shit to find them they've lost their mind. He's confused as to why Mary just didn't tell them where the house was to begin with. He looks around again and takes the women in gathered. They're a large group but small in the same sense. He doesn't underestimate women but he can see these aren't fighters.

Miranda smiles at him and cups his face. He doesn't flinch but stares at her. "Make yourself at home." His eyes darken and she smiles. "I like you already. I would almost keep you for myself but I think the girls are already worked into a tizzy with such a young find."

He feels that twitch to his eye again. He's not cattle. Her thumb swipes over his full bottom lip and her eyes are bright. Taunting, daring him to step out of line. He glowers at her and she laughs. She has her hand on the handle of a knife strapped to her hip. He isn't a fool. He bides his time.

"Who here wants to make a claim?"

Hands shot into the air. Brian felt his chest tighten. He glares down at the woman in front of him. He turned his head sharply away from her hand. Shes laughing and patts his cheek.

"Bridgette you have Dan. It isn't fair to take another." Miranda scolds.

The girl who clawed his arm stepped forward. "I want him."

"Ashley." Miranda smiled. "He's not going to be easy. Are you sure he's the one? Why not wait for someone more subdued."

"No. He's mine." She argued.

Brian clenched his jaw but kept his mouth shut. There was more than one gun in the room. If he broke this bitch's neck he'd get killed. Beth was smiling at him like she delivered him to fucking pearly gates. The bitch probably thought she did. Mary stared at him like he'd have Logan hidden in his back pocket. He didn't give a fuck what happened to him at this point but he'd be goddamned if he'd see this bitch get her claws into him or his uncle. Any of his family for that matter. He ducked his head just enough to be on eye level and looked at her through his lashes. A cold slow smile spread across his face holding a very real promise. It made Mary flinch and her eyes widen.

"What's your name?" Miranda demanded.

When he didn't answer her hand connected with the side of his face. It jerked his head around and he felt his lip split. He licked it and felt the blood spread down his chin. When he looked back over she slapped him again.

"You will learn or die." She snapped. "Here I make the rules. You live by my grace."

"His name is Brian." Mary offered.

"You are Ashley's now. You will do what she says like she an extension of myself. Whatever that order or desire is. Do you understand me?"

Brian glared and Ashley stepped closer to him. Almost ready like she wanted to shelter him. He scoffed at this.

"ANSWER ME!" Miranda yelled.

He smiled and she raised her hand – lashing out again. Blood was covering his teeth but it was worth it to watch her composure break.

"You bring him to heel or _I will_."

Miranda stormed off. A hand wrapped around his bicep again and Brian was jerked to the side. He followed numbly. His mind was racing. Mary knew where his family was and so did Beth. They were threats and his heart started racing. Did Beth really lure him out there like a lamb to slaughter? It made bile rise in his throat. It made sense now why the attack seemed so subdued. At the time too much adrenaline was flooding his system to think about it.

He was shoved into a room and the door snapped shut behind him. The girl he'd been handed off stared at him.

"Strip." She ordered. "You need a shower and then we need to have someone look at that cut."

He glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest. Ashley smiled.

"They're all like you in the beginning." She laughed. "Eventually though all men are the same."

He stared.

"You don't like being ordered around. You balk at the notion of a _woman_ ordering you around. Being in control." She stepped closer to him. She tried to touch his wet shirt over his stomach. He stepped back. "In the end all men are the same though and you know this. Food, fighting, and fucking is all you care about and we'll give you that. Just on our terms. You will fight for us and in return..." She leered at him then.

He glared and sneered at her. It looked demented with the blood coating his teeth and the bruising spreading down his face.

"You. Are. Mine. Now." She smiled. "Now Strip."


	91. Chapter 91

**Possible trigger warnings...**

Sophia wasn't what you would say as one for dramatics. She wasn't prone to big grand displays of affection or violence. Despite this a bone chilling cold was setting into her that if she'd been someone else would have scared her. There was just so much blood. Honestly, when you think of how much blood the human body holds it doesn't really seem like that much. That is until you see it spilling on the ground rapidly.

"Girls." Carol's voice was urgent.

Sophia ignored her. Where was Brian? No one had said a thing. Her eyes were locked on the figure bleeding rapidly on the kitchen table. Her heart was racing but she didn't have that jittery feeling that accompanied a racing heart. Just the calm.

"GIRLS!" Carol barked.

She felt a hand slide into hers and lock with her own fingers. They tried to turn her away but still she didn't budge.

"Liz please get her out of here."

"Where the fuck is Brian?" Logan barked above everyone. "Where the fuck is my brother? What the fuck happened out there?"

Carol abandoned them finally. Liz was whispering to her quietly but still Sophia watched the scene unfold around her. Patricia and Ruby were working hard to help Mac. He was bleeding terribly though. She wasn't even sure where he was bleeding from. She felt as if she should do something. Anything. Her chest heaved as she watched his head loll to the side. He looked just like Brian just without the scar across his face. It was sickening seeing him there and a worse part of her was scared that Brian was out there laying like this. His face was at peace despite his color draining away.

Arms wrapped around her and she was hauled up suddenly to carry her bridal style. Her eyes briefly connected with Logan's. The same unfathomable terror was in his eyes that was echoing hollowly in her chest. Her head fell to his shoulder as he stormed away from the scene. Liz was hot on their trail and Sophia let herself breathe deeply. When they got to the basement Logan didn't storm to his side of the room like she thought he would. She was dropped on his bed. He stared ahead and swallowed. His chest was heaving violently. Liz was anxious looking at them both. Her hand was on Logan's side and he was shaking.

"Merle." Logan forced out. "Said he was alive."

Liz nodded at her. Sophia blinked. She didn't hear that. "Where is he?" She hissed sounding more like a snake. "Where the fuck is he?"

Logan met her eyes. "I don't know."

Sophia stood and breathed in deeply. His scent was everywhere. It was home. He was home. What was this world without him? She squared her shoulders and nodded.

"Where were they when this happened?" Sophia's voice was devoid of emotion.

 _Shudder the pain._ She had to shut it out until she found him. When she found him everything would be okay.

Logan met her eyes and studied her. "I know what you're thinking."

"Then don't get in my way." Her eyes flashed.

"I'm helping." Logan shook his head. "He's my brother."

Sophia looked at Liz. She licked her lips. "Whoever did this dies." Liz snarled. "NO one hurts us and lives to tell about it."

Sophia looked to the stairs that were just barely visible because of partition. They'd have to sneak but she didn't care.

"You two get ready. We leave soon."

Sophia took off upstairs. When she made it to the hall just outside the kitchen she found Merle. She wanted to say he was waiting but that'd be weird. Merle watched her closely. He looked behind him and she let her eyes run over him. Blood coated his chest and up his throat.

Sophia went to step around him to the stairs. She knew where weapons were kept in here. Mac's room would be empty right now. Merle caught her arm and hauled her away from the kitchen. Sophia yelped in surprise and Merle silenced her with a look.

"Don't!" He growled. His eyes shot to the door way.

"You can't stop me." Sophia snarled.

Merle laughed. The sound cold and dangerous. "I don't plan to." He handed her something. She recognized it for the knife that Brian carried everywhere. "Find Beth and you'll find him."

"She did this?" Sophia blinked looking up at him.

Merle shrugged. "Something don't add up, kitten." She frowned at the nickname they'd never stopped calling her so long ago. "We knew someone was watching there. They waited till we were there to attack. Why not when it was just the two of them there."

"Didn't you say he was trying to defend her?"

Merle sneered. "Looks are deceiving. You keep on fucking guard. Be smart."

Sophia nodded and Merle slid his holster from his shoulder and spun her. She stood still as he fit it to her smaller frame. He was leaving blood on the fine leather but he was focused. When she was fitted correctly for it he threw leather at her. Sophia inhaled sharply. It was Brian's leather jacket and she slid it on. Worry creased her brow. If she had his coat did this mean he was cold?

"Hurry. There's only so long that they'll be all in the kitchen." Merle ushered her out.

She found Logan and Liz both ready. Logan was a frightening sight to behold. She'd seen him with his knives before but it was something else to see him so casually posed. A butterfly knife was in his hand and the easy way he could twist his wrist and make the blade spin and dance to his toon was hypnotic. If she tried something like she'd be cut to ribbons. Liz was watching him with a small smile but it was heavy with the same thing in Sophia's chest.

Sophia whistled softly and both looked at her. They didn't look into the kitchen. She didn't want to see Ruby and Patricia hovering over Mac. She didn't want to see Maggie's distraught face. Or the way Daryl had no color besides that of his brothers blood splashed over him. Merle opened the door for them and Sophia nodded as they slipped into the night. Merle and Daryl wouldn't be far behind them. What was coming with the brothers was something terrible and dangerous for whoever hurt Mac. Whoever took their nephew. She didn't feel a bit sorry for whoever it was.

* * *

Brian sneered at the girl in front of him. Ashley was tedious. There was no other word for it. He wanted break her jaw to stop her constant chatter. He hated people who thought that they needed to feel the constant fucking silence. That was something he could appreciate about Sophia. She didn't have talk every second of every day. It was like Ashley thought talking to him was going ot make him pliable. It was made worse because the bitch had a gun aimed at him. Tedious but she wasn't stupid. She knew better than turn her back on him.

"Honestly!" Ashley laughed. "You act like I'm a terrible person."

Brian curled his lip. She smiled all the more and leaned towards him like she was going to touch him. His body tensed and he felt bile rise in his throat.

"How did you get the scar? It's all I'm asking." She purred. She went to her knees and if he hadn't been ready to hurt her before he wanted to even more now.

"Fuck you."

"Oh I plan too." She laughed. "Answer me." She demanded and cocked the gun.

He tilted his head. He wasn't scared to die. He'd much rather it than be stuck here. She grit her teeth and lunged at him. Her hand connected with his face. He grunted at the sting in his cheek.

"A fight." He deadpanned.

His chest rose higher at the thought of how Sophia looked when he'd first met her. Wild. There was no other word for it.

Her fingers twitched and she shifted closer to him. He could tell she wanted to trace the scar. She'd been resisting since he'd nearly choked her to death earlier. She got a lucky shot that stunned him long enough to get away. Next time she wouldn't be so lucky.

She laughed and stood. "Well it makes you all the more attractive. You look dangerous."

He glared up at her. He eyed the gun in her hand. She smiled at him and tutted at him. She holstered it.

"Stand. We have somewhere to be."

He'd refused to go anywhere since she'd forced him to strip. He was freezing and the concrete his back was pressed against done nothing to ward off the chill. Ashley pursed her lips at him.

"I'm not the enemy." She opened the door a crack and drug something into the room. She smiled at him and tossed something to him. He looked down and swallowed at the pair of flimsy white boxers. "It could be a lot worse. I've been nice. The others wouldn't have been and you should be thankful."

She grabbed the handle to the door and he grit his teeth. He'd heard more than enough what the others would have done with his _attitude_. It's all he heard.

"Get dressed. I don't want others look at what's mine." She snapped.

He snatched the boxers up and stood fluidly. He felt her eyes running over him hungrily but otherwise ignored her. He didn't give two fucks if she looked at him. He wasn't ashamed but if she touched him he was going to break her wrist. Her throat still had the violent bruising from him still. If he got his hands back around her throat he'd finish the job.

"Good boy." She tittered. "Now, the last bit." She tossed something at him and he caught it deftly. He glared at her and she smiled. "Put it on, now."

"No."

"Brian, don't make me take the boxers." She laughed. "Just think of all those vultures out there wanting a piece of you."

"No."

"PUT IT ON!" Ashley screamed. "It's rules. You're mine – you'll wear my collar." Her chest heaved violently. "If you don't then anyone out there is free to touch you. It's rules."

He tossed it to the side. Ashley's eyes widened and she turned to look back at him. "If I get Miranda you'll regret it."

"Get fucked."

Ashley stormed out of the room and he heard it lock behind her. He sunk back to the floor and closed his eyes. She barely left him alone since he'd been given to her. How long had been here? He wasn't sure since they were keeping him away from windows or anything to tell time with. HE was sure at least four days. Four days of being stripped down in her presence and freezing while she leered at him and taunted him.

He closed his eyes and let him mind go back to the road. The sound of a shot going off echoing through his memories. He wasn't stupid and knew that his dad was in bad shape. He was going to kill Dan. He'd kill that fucking bastard and enjoy. The thought of his dad not being there with some snarky comment and harsh reprimand had him sick to his stomach. What the fuck would he do? He'd never had to face shit without his dad right beside him. What would his dad do if these insane bitches grabbed him.

Brian licked his lips tasting blood and laughed. He knew exactly what his dad would do. He was a manipulative prick. He'd seen him dance his way out of so much shit by turning situations to his advantage. Ashley told him he was lucky that she'd gotten him. Maybe she was right. She was scared of him. He knew as much and she was skittish. When you were scared you made mistakes. She was also easily distracted. More than once he caught her watching him closer than was necessary and the lust in her eyes.

If he was his dad he'd use her. If he was Merle he'd likely break her neck as he fucked her. If he was Daryl he would have likely bided his time. He wasn't any of them though so decided he'd try something else. Being rude and violent wasn't working.

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps coming. He leaned over quickly and grabbed the collar. He forced his expression neutral and put it on. The leather was cold around his throat. When the door opened Miranda was there with Ashley.

"You said he refused your claim." Miranda stated.

Ashley gasped and peered at him. "I swear Miranda he's been violent."

Brian blinked up at her. Miranda looked him over and looked back at Ashley. Ashley looked nervous and shuffled on her feet.

"Come." Miranda ordered.

Brian stood and Miranda swirled around in a flurry of her coat and scarf. Ashley eyed the color on his throat and her face flushed. Any other time he would have thought she was pretty but now he just wanted to kill her. He didn't react to her. He followed Miranda and ignored the stares he was getting. Ashley wasn't kidding in saying he was the youngest man here. He'd seen others in the fours days. He was shown how he was supposed to act. Of course he'd never been one to listen but they could try.

Miranda stepped into what he assumed was her version of a throne room. "Has Ashley told you what we're trying to do?" He stared at her. She smiled and looked at Ashley before going on. "You can speak."

"No."

Ashley sputtered.

"Dear – you know the rules. You're to be telling him what the goal of this place is. What we hope to do." Miranda reprimanded the younger girl. "Brian we have big goals that we hope you can help with."

Ashley caught his forearm and he barely resisted jerking away. She guided him to a seat and pushed him down. He grunted when she set in his lap. He grit his teeth and Miranda smiled noticing.

"You don't like her." Miranda sighed. "Perhaps this isn't a good match."

"Miranda!" Ashley squawked.

"Silence Ashley." Miranda's voice whipped out. "Brian how do you think this happened? How do you think the world fell so easily?"

He shrugged and Ashley force his arm around her waist. He thought about intentionally throwing her to the ground. She was intentionally shifting on his lap and he grit his teeth as her ass pressed into his groin. She met his eyes for a second and leered at him. He forced himself to not focus on the warmth coming off her or the way she was pressing into him. The last person that close to him was miles away and his throat constricted at the longing threatening to swallow him. He'd never been able to force himself to tell Sophia exactly how he felt. Sure she knew but he'd never said it. HE felt like he cheated her. He wasn't going to make it out of here. He had no plans on it. Because he was going to kill both of these insane bitches and then find mary and beth.

"Well?"

He shrugged again and Ashley's fingers traced the collar. He forced his eyes to stay on Miranda. She seemed pleased at his lack of reaction to Ashley's questing fingers. How many men had they forced into slavery? How many men did they catch on the brink of death and torture till they broke? He'd seen the scars on Jared's back.

"Men. Men are the reason's so much is wrong with this world." She spoke self righteously. "War, famine, rape...murder. You ruined the world we had for your selfish needs. Now it's our turn."

She stood and paced in front of him. He was watching her with his brow climbing. She couldn't honestly think that men decided to make everyone a bunch of walking meat suits. He looked around them and decided she probably did.

"We'll make this world anew! From the flames and ashes of a world turned asunder we'll rise like a phoenix above the flames." Her fist was to her chest. "We'll start over and we'll make sure men never subjugate this world again."

He wanted to point out her hypocrisy. By forcing men into slavery she was doing what she hated so much about men. HE was pretty sure that if he wasn't out of here soon or dead then he'd be like Jared. Not willing in anyways but he'd eventually find himself whipped and beat – often. He didn't think it'd take Ashley long to try and tie him down.

"Men like you and the rest of your kind are what's wrong. You've wielded your power over women and the world. You thought yourself kings but now you'll see that the world needs a queen." Miranda slapped her chest harshly. "I will lead us to the new horizon."

He cleared his throat. Ashley's nails scored his chest. "Then why do have men fight for you? If you'll lead then -"

Miranda laughed outright. "Because men are useless beyond fighting and breeding." She walked closer to him gripped his chin forcing him to look up at her. He glared. "No woman will die for this disease of men. You will fight and you will do your part to bring the next generation here. You have no use beyond what you can do for me, us."

He felt sick to his stomach. Her thumb rubbed his split lip again and her eyes ran over him. "It's a shame Ashley claimed you. I'd almost challenge for you." Her grip tightened on his jaw. "Such fire. Maybe."

* * *

Sophia walked ahead of Liz and Logan. Both were quiet. They only spared a few minutes for the scene on the road. Blood was puddled and it was clear a fight happened. Her boots were slapping the ground harshly and she picked her pace up. They had to hurry because it wouldn't be long before everyone realized they were gone.

"How fast do you think they'll find us?" Liz questioned Logan. "Daryl isn't going to let it go. Brian's missing and now we've all snuck off. Mac -"

Logan made a noise in his throat. "Mom will force my dad to eat and she'd going to try and get him to sleep."

"Logan, Daryl isn't just going to sleep without checking on us." Liz shook head head. "He does every night."

"He's the only match we're sure of for Mac's blood type." He said in a strained voice. "Without Brian there no one else can donate."

That shut Liz up. Sophia looked back at them and waited. They caught up to her quickly. Logan looked her over and she mirrored his look with Liz. Liz was chewing her lip. Sophia knew that she wasn't weak and that to someone who didn't know her they'd assume Liz was scared to be out here. It wasn't that she was fighting screaming. Her hand was tight around Logan's wrist. Her nails biting into him harshly.

The night crept on until morning. By the time it was noon Sophia knew they'd put enough space between them and everyone else to not get found quickly. Instead she walked in the direction Merle said they'd fled. Her eyes were on everything at once. There was signs of activity. A lot of activity. It made her hackles raise.

They were just nearing sundown when Logan's quiet voice caught her attention. "We're being followed."

She searched hard for what alerted Logan. Nothing was different that she could hear or see. She trusted him though so instead kept her eyes ahead.

Sophia didn't react. _"Good_."


	92. Chapter 92

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

"Daryl you have to stay!" Carol snapped.

His eyes were wild and slightly unhinged. It was making more than a few people nervous. Carol tried to calm him but even she was feeling sick to her stomach. Knowing that the kids slipped out without them knowing while they worked on Mac was ludicrous.

He jerked his arm free of her restraining arm and started pacing. He looked like a caged lion. He looked like he already worked out how to get out of said cage and he was going to go on a killing spree. He was a wild animal at the moment looking to bite. He was snarling and barking at anyone who got to close to him.

"You know I'll bring them back." Merle's voice cut through the tension.

Daryl swallowed and nodded but the tension in him was sickening to watch. Carol edged closer. "You need me there."

" _Mac_ needs you here." Merle ordered.

Daryl flinched and Carol knew he'd won. Maggie, Shawn, Glenn, and Rick stepped forward. Daryl eyed them each and Carol felt terrible for Maggie. Maggie's eyes were red and her face splotchy. She also knew that Maggie was going because there was nothing to be done for Mac, not right now. The only thing anyone could do would bring his son home. If Mac woke up to find that his son was gone there'd be no keeping him restrained. He'd go out there bleeding everywhere and killing everything in sight. Much like Daryl was ready to do.

Daryl slumped into a chair and Carol slid him something to drink. It was hard getting him to drink and eat enough with how everything was at the moment. She had to force him nearly. He had to though with the blood he'd given. Mac would need more when Patricia was done with him and it'd already be more than Daryl should give. So forcing food down his throat was her only option. She wanted to help find the kids. Her son. She knew better though.

Merle disappeared and everyone else scattered to get ready. They were leaving immediately. Daryl's head hung and Carol ran her hand over his shoulder. He flinched violently. Carol looked over seeing Ruby's pale face and knew that she was fighting to keep her composure. She smiled weakly at Carol and stepped out of the room.

Carol walked around Daryl and stepped in front of him between his legs. The second she did his arms went around her and his face pressed into her rounded stomach. He sucked in a heavy breath and let it out slowly. His breathing was disjointed and Carol swallowed. Carol prided herself on being a strong woman. It was something she'd fought hard to be but if Daryl cried she knew that it'd break her.

Running her hands through his hair she let him cling to her. It was the only thing they could do until their son was home and Mac woke up. Until Liz, Sophia, and Brian came home. Until Merle told him that whoever took his nephew and shot his brother was dead. Because she made no mistakes – whoever took Brian Dixon was a dead man.

"Tell me he's going to wake up." His voice was rough and wet sounding. "Tell me they're all okay."

Carol swallowed and tears welled up in her eyes. "Mac's to stubborn to die." Carol swiped at her tears. "Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon."

Daryl coughed roughly and laughed against her stomach. The baby kicked at the sound and she smiled. Daryl jerked and she smiled. It always amazed him the slightest changes and things he noticed as the baby grew. It made her hate Mary all the more because he'd missed this with Logan.

* * *

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A masculine voice barked.

Sophia, Logan, and Liz all stopped. Logan shifted immediately and both girls were pushed behind him. Sophia scowled and tried to get around him. His arm shot out and she was forced to lean around his wider frame.

"You're surrounded. Don't try anything stupid and no one gets hurt."

Logan was vibrating with tension. Sophia shot Liz a look to calm him down. This could lead to Brian and they had to play things cool. Logan could be hot headed and she knew that if Liz didn't do something then Logan was liable to stab this man in the throat. Liz's hand slid under his shirt and onto his back. Sophia's eyes widened slightly at the nail marks she'd glimpsed and averted her eyes. Immediately Logan's shoulders relaxed.

"How many of you are there?" The man demanded stepping out on the street.

"Three." Logan's voice was cold.

"All male?" The man sounded eager.

Logan glared. His stance broadened like he was readying for a fight.

"I can see that someone is behind you. Answer me."

"No."

"No you won't answer or not it's not all dudes?" The guy gave him a confused look.

Logan scoffed. Sophia leaned around him her long hair swinging around in her thick braid. The man's eyes widened slightly and he walked closer almost concerned looking. Logan growled low in his throat much like a guard dog. The man halted and eyed him.

"We aren't going to hurt you." The man's voice was polite.

Sophia edged around him and smiled. Her eyes quickly looked him over. He had a gun in his hand and she couldn't see any other obvious weapon. Her eyes fixed on what looked like a dog collar on his throat and she raised a brow.

"My name is Jared." He offered.

Sophia kept her face neutral. "I'm Sophia and this is Lizbeth." She jerked her head at Liz. She pointed to Logan who still looked ready to fight. "This is Logan."

Jared's eyes locked on the Logan and his eyes sharpened. Recognition lit his bright eyes and Sophia knew they'd hit the jackpot. There would only be one reason Logan would look familiar. Brian and him looked like twins.

"Logan?" He said eagerly.

Logan sneered at him and Jared just smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I can see it now." He looked at Sophia and ignored Logan. "If you follow me I think there's something you'll want to see."

Liz's hand shot out and gripped her bicep. She shot a withering look at Jared and stepped around Logan. Logan shadowed her movements. Sophia eyed the pair of them. How had she not seen how much closer they were? They moved as one. If Liz adjusted her stance or even shifted Logan mirrored her. Always in sync.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? It could be a trap?"

Sophia glared at Liz. "Then stay." She snapped. "If there is a chance I'll find him then I'm fucking going."

Liz looked at Logan but his eyes were sweeping the woods around them. When he looked back at them he was silent but his eyes were sharp. He waited a second before speaking. His eyes going to Jared.

"He's alone." His voice was soft.

Liz nodded succinctly at them but stepped back to Logan. Jared didn't miss the move and looked at the pair. Liz gripped Logan's bicep and spoke to him. It almost looked mean and demanding from her severe face but Sophia knew better. Jared on the other hand seen a completely different thing and swallowed.

They walked for another hour before coming up on a compound hidden by overgrown gates and moss covered bricks. Sophia would have never noticed it had Jared not swung the gates open. He looked at the three of them and smiled. Sophia wanted to slap him.

As soon as they entered there was two more men. No one else was in sight and Sophia scanned the area. It was devoid of life and looked almost abandoned.

"Get Miranda." Jared's said.

Sophia looked at the other two men and raised a brow at the collars they sported the same as Jared. She snorted and elbowed Liz. Jerking her head at it. Liz made a face but leaned closer making a gagging face. Logan scowled at them but remained quiet.

Jared lead them inside and Sophia instantly tensed. Women. That's all she seen. Some were walking around in sundresses and others in slacks. What was this place? There wasn't a gun in sight besides on Jared. She could smell fresh bread and flowers. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Logan shifted closer to the pair of them and immediately put himself between them and the other people.

There were a few gasps when people noticed him. Jared looked triumphant. Liz's hand shot out wrapping around the belt Logan wore. Some of her fingers partially sinking inside his blue jeans. He stepped closer to her and Sophia watched some of the women eye the pair with narrowed hungry eyes. It made her uncomfortable. What the hell did they just walk into?

A girl sauntered through and paused seeing Jared. "Back so soon? Miranda told you to stay on watch."

Jared flinched slightly and nodded. "I know, Ashley."

"Then why are you here?" She questioned.

Jared motioned over to the three of them. Ashley's eyes landed on them and then centered on Logan. Her eyes turned critical. She looked back at another girl and motioned her over. A quiet whispered conversation happened and the new girl took off leaving Ashley.

"Did you take their weapons? You know the rules Jared. No one new comes in with a weapon until they can be trusted." Ashley reprimanded.

It was obvious that he'd not taken their weapons. There was two guns hanging under Logan's arms. A knife on his thigh. Along his belt on the back a knife was strapped to his belt, his boot knives, and the several others she was sure he had. Between her and Liz she was sure they had two guns and three knives.

Jared swallowed and looked at them. Sophia glared. Logan's lip curled exposing his teeth and his prominent canines. He looked just like his dad at the moment. If this man knew Daryl Dixon he'd tread carefully at that look.

"I need to pat you down and take your weapons for now." He said to her and Liz. He looked at Logan but his eyes quickly turned back to the girls. "It's rules."

"You will not touch me." Liz snapped.

"Ma'am." Jared pleaded quietly.

Sophia stared at him and her eyes widened fractionally at the tremor in his voice. He was scared. Her eyes shot back to the woman telling him to search them. Ashley looked far to pleased. At further inspection she could see bruising shading Jared's jaw and bruising on his wrist. Almost like he'd been bound for a long time.

Sophia stepped forward and shed her weapons. Logan made a noise in his throat. Liz silenced him though and followed Sophia's lead. Logan glared at the pair of them refusing to take his weapons off. Liz's hand shot up gripping his jaw forcing him to look down at her. She spoke quietly but the noise Logan made in his throat at her request sounded like a wounded animal. He shrugged out of his gun holster and started stripping himself of knives.

It was a pity that these people didn't know how dangerous Logan was even without a gun or knife. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared ahead. When Sophia looked back over Ashley was watching Liz eagerly.

Her eyes snapped over and fixed on the petite blonde that was stepping into the room. Beth. She seen red and breathed deeply. Merle's words echoed through her mind and she knew for sure Brian was here. She'd take everyone here apart to find him. Beth was braiding her hair and in a pink sundress wearing flowered cowboy boots. It made Sophia's eyes twitch.

"You asked for me?" Beth sing songed.

"Do you know them?" Ashley jerked her head at them.

Beth turned and her eyes ran over them before lingering in Logan. Liz stepped in front of him and looked a mirror image of Logan. Both defensive and ready to fight. Beth raised a brow at them and just smiled.

"That's Logan, Liz, and Sophia."

"Brian's Logan?"

"Yes." Beth confirmed.

Ashley rubbed her hands together. A sick little smile tugging at her lips. Unease crept over Sophia at the look. Jared motioned them after him and they were lead to a room that had a chair up on a dais. Jared went to his knees at the doorway and bowed his head the same time a woman came in. There was tremor in his hands and all the anger for this man Sophia felt early evaporated.

"Hi, I'm Miranda." The voice was eerie in the way a grown woman dotting her I'S with a heart is. In the way you know someone's watching you but can't see them. It made the hair on the back of Sophia's neck stand on end and put her on high alert.


	93. Chapter 93

Sophia intentionally softened her facial features. Kept her eyes passive and her hands loose. If they thought she was dangerous they would watch her more. She already seen the way they were looking at Logan. That was a problem. It was a massive problem because whoever touched Logan was going to get their throat cut. She knew for a fact he didn't strip all his weapons. That wasn't even the issue though because Liz wasn't bothering to hold back a sneer at Beth. The second the girl got within reach she knew Liz was going to bust her mouth.

Miranda was watching them closely. She didn't know what the other girl Ashley told her but it was enough that they were told to wait in this room with her. Ashley wasn't there anymore but rushed out. Jared was behind them and it was still bothering Sophia the way he was waiting on his knees like a whipped dog.

"You must be resourceful to have survived this long on your own." Miranda spoke suddenly.

Logan didn't shift in the slightest at the nudging. Miranda was staring at him like she expected a response. He ignored her. When it was clear he wouldn't speak Miranda looked at Liz standing flush against him. She smiled softly at Liz.

"Smart girl." Miranda beamed.

Everyone looked over at the sound of a metal door opening. The sound of rusted hinges rough and exacerbating Sophia's headache.

"Mary! How good of you to join us." Miranda stood from her dais. "Look what the cat drug in."

Logan's composure cracked violently. He bared his teeth like a wild animal and Liz gripped his arm roughly. His chest heaved and her hand slid down to his own and she locked her fingers with hers. Sophia waited. Brian had to be here. Jared mentioned it and she'd heard the women whispering as they walked through the compound. She just needed a hint of where he was and she'd make damn sure he got out of here. Mary stood stock still just a step into the room looking wide eyed at Logan. She swallowed and looked at Miranda.

"You don't seem happy." Miranda arched a brow. "All I've heard about is your husband and son."

Logan made a noise in his throat and Miranda looked over.

"Finally have something to say?" She challenged.

Logan sneered at her, "This bitch has no husband."

Sophia watched the tick in Miranda's eye. They darkened dangerously and she looked back at Mary. Mary flinched.

"Are you married or not? Is this your son? He doesn't look a bit like you." Miranda snapped.

Mary stepped forward raising her hand to placate Miranda. "We were never married but he is my son." Mary looked at Logan nervously. "His dad will come looking for him."

Miranda smiled at that. "And he's the one your said would be soooo useful but that was your husband? That you lied removes your claim of him. You'll stand with the rest that want him and see who wins."

Liz snapped and stepped forward. "Daryl has a wife you lying bitch."

Miranda's head swiveled over violently. "He's married?"

Despite the arguing going on in front of her Sophia ignored it. She was fixated instead on Miranda's wording. She talked like Daryl was a prize. He'd kill everyone here if it meant getting to his son and Brian. To her and Liz. Miranda clearly didn't know enough about the Dixon's if she thought Daryl would go on an auction block.

Her eyes locked on Logan demanding an answer. Mary was staring at him wild eyed. Liz was glaring at Mary looking more like Mac at the moment. This was the girl who lured Shane into that room so Mac could grab him. This was a girl who wouldn't care if she used her hands or a gun to kill you but would regardless if she felt threatened. This was a girl who loved Daryl like he was a dad.

"Yes." Logan glowered.

Miranda licked her lips and stepped towards Logan. Liz shifted in front of him suddenly but never took her eyes of Mary. Miranda paused and stopped coming forward.

"I mean him no harms sweetheart. It's obvious he's yours." Miranda offered. "I doubt he'd listen so well for another like he does for you."

Liz curled her lip. "Back up."

Miranda did as she said. Liz's hand was still clenching Logan's harshly. Sophia was still calmly watching everyone. No one was paying a bit of attention to her. Liz was the only thing keeping Logan from snatching Mary up and breaking her neck. It was obvious to everyone in the room. Beth kept making eyes and at Logan and it was making Liz's eye twitch.

"I remember your talking about the girls you'd been with Mary. I take it this girl is Liz? Wild one isn't she." Miranda laughed. Her eyes landed on Sophia and she smiled. "And this is Sophia."

Sophia forced a smile and lowered her eyes. If Mary told her about her and Liz then it was safe to say then she thought that Sophia was the calm and docile one. Liz was always arguing and trying to fight. Miranda smiled at her even wider.

"I don't mean your dad's wife harm or him. If he's married and his wife is alive we want to offer sanctuary." Miranda said.

Logan stared at her stone faced.

"When I left she was pregnant." Mary said loudly.

Miranda's eyes brightened. She looked to salivating at the mouth. "Babies are important now that things are as bad out there as they are."

If there'd been a wrong thing to say that was it. Logan's eyes slitted. He lost the tension in his shoulders. It was deceiving really. Miranda thought she'd won him over when really he was just limber and looked ready to fight. She'd seen him do this seconds before punching Brian in the face and tackling him. It usually left Brian with bruised ribs and a hurt ego.

"And your uncles." Miranda shifted. "They'd be welcome here."

"Is my brother here?" Logan's voice was deeper.

Miranda nodded slowly. "Brian?" She snapped her fingers and Jared stood and walked to Miranda. She snatched ahold of his collar and Sophia watched him flinch. "Go get Ashley. Tell her to bring Brian."

Jared nodded seconds before being shoved away. He stumbled but done just as she asked. The room got quiet and sophia watched tension slide into Mary's shoulders. She watched Logan wearily. Bile started to rise in Sophia's throat. She hated Mary sure but she spent enough time with her to know when she was getting nervous. The thought of Logan seeing Brian had Mary scared.

It wasn't long before she could hear the woman's voice from earlier. She couldn't make out what she was saying but she was close. Miranda looked at the pair of them and smiled.

"Did you leave your families looking for your brother?"

Logan stared at the door Jared went through desperately.

"I was told that one of the men was shot by accident." Miranda pushed. "How is he?"

Mary swallowed at that.

"The man who shot him has been disciplined. We don't condone such actions." She ran her fingers along the gun on her hip. "We just wanted to offer help when we seen two teens. Things got out of hand."

Sophia pursed her lips. She could smell bullshit. She'd heard enough from Merle to know that Mac was shot and Brian pistol whipped. He'd seen the blood and told her that Brian went to concrete. That didn't seem just like things got out of hand. Beth smiled at that and winked over at Mary. Mary shook her head but it was too late.

Ashley walked in and stared at Miranda. "You needed something?"

"I asked for you to bring Brian." Miranda sighed.

Ashley huffed. "You know just as well as me Miranda he got in trouble after last night."

Miranda's eyes shot to Logan before looking back at Ashley. "You will do well to remember who runs this place. GO get him NOW!"

"Fine!"

She stormed out and the sound of a door slamming open startled a few people in the room. She could hear a raised voice. Loud cackling laughter echoed down the hall followed by a loud noise and clang of metal. She could hear running water and frowned. There was another noise before stomping boots. Ashley was back and Sophia kept her eyes on the door. IT was seconds before Brian was there. Ashley seemed smug but Miranda tensed and Sophia felt her throat tighten.

Brian was soaking wet and his hair was plastered to his head with water running into his eyes. He swiped at it and hissed in pain. He was visibly shaking from the cold. The boxers he was wearing were painted to his form. The thing that stood out though was the collar locked to his throat. Not just latched but locked. There was a combination lock hanging from it. Sophia took a second to catalogue every mark she could see on him. His ribs were bruised from what she could see and his lip was split. His eye was black and his jaw bruised. There was a stain of red mixing with the water running into the white of his boxers. She could tell that the red was coming from whatever she couldn't see on his back. Her eyes shot to Ashley who was leering at Brian and pointedly running her eyes over his soaked boxers. Sophia felt that anger she'd kept hidden start to rise from the depths. She swallowed and tried to gather her composure.

Miranda stared at Logan for a second. Brian hadn't yet noticed them. He was glowering at the girl who'd went to get him. The look in his eyes made Sophia's blood run cold.

"Brian." Miranda snapped her finger. "You have company."

His eyes shot over and he winced suddenly. He didn't hold any of their eyes before averting his own. Sophia held herself completely still. If moved in the slightest she knew she'd kill someone and they were outnumbered. Her eyes landed on Ashley. That smug look was there again and Sophia decided right then she hated her.

Ashley moved closer to him and ran her fingers over his collar. His shoulders tensed and she started whispering to him. A flush of anger swept over his face and down his throat onto his chest. Sophia's eyes shot to Jared in the corner. He was older than Brian but not by much. He looked sympathetic and kept trying to shoot Brian warning looks but his eyes were upset. This explained more than Sophia wanted to know. Her mind started firing on all cylinders and her heart thundered and she felt her composure slipping further. She had to take slow breaths but it wasn't helping. How dare this bitch touch him. Her mind started throwing questions at her that she didn't want to hear. It was obvious this wasn't the first time she'd harassed him like this. How far did she take it?

"See there's an issue, Logan." Miranda stepped up few steps raising her above them all. "Brian isn't leaving here."

"The fuck he isn't." Logan snarled. "He's my goddamn brother."

"And now he's Ashley's." Miranda smiled.

Logan flexed his hand and she knew he was fighting grabbing his knife. He could throw and kill Miranda before anyone had time to do a thing. He was quick but that would leave him open.

"He isn't a fucking pet." Logan barked.

"Honey." Miranda laughed. "Men – pets – semantics. Either way it goes Brian is Ashley's property. We have a mission here and he's needed. All men have a place and I think you'd even welcome it."

"Bullshit." Liz snapped.

"Honey, you don't get a say. You've made it clear you're already committed to his brother." She ran her finger over her bottom lip and smiled. "I think you'd both find it agreeable. Brian's just a hard one to break. But you've already done your part with Logan here."

Ashley beamed and ran her hand on Brian's chest. Brian jerked away. She watched as Ashley caught his wrist and sunk her nails into his skin. He glowered at the small woman next to him. Sophia stepped forward and Mary's eyes s widened. Ashley had ahold of the collar now and was openly threatening him.

"You say it like if she wasn't with his brother it'd matter." Sophia's voice was soft.

"If she was a part of our group and didn't already have a collared of her own then she could challenged Ashley's claim."

Ashleyl's eyes shot over and glowered at them.

"It's not often that we've had anyone try something like that. Most of our women don't like fighting."

Sophia tilted her head. "I'll stay with your group." Sophia kept her eyes on Miranda. She could feel Brian staring a hole in the side of her head., She ignored him. Instead she fixed her eyes on Miranda's and kept her eyes sincere. "He's mine."

"Be that as it may you weren't a part of our group and she collared him already. He's hers now." Miranda shrugged.

"Then I challenge her." Sophia's voice didn't waver or her eyes.

Ashley scoffed looking her over. Sophia ignored her. She knew that she'd be judged by her size. She was hoping for it. Miranda stared at her hard and looked back at Ashley.

"You know that this isn't a joke little girl." Miranda shook her head. "If you give your word to stay and do this then there is no leaving."

Sophia nodded. She felt Liz staring at her now and Brian's stare almost had her looking over. If she did though she knew Miranda would see through her mask. She didn't plan to go quietly into the night.

"You're going to just leave your companions?"

"We'll stay with her." Liz's voice was loud and hid Logan's growl. Instead Liz elbowed him roughly in the stomach. He grunted and she locked her hand on his wrist. Miranda chuckled at the violent action against Logan and smiled like she was proud of the girl forcing Logan to behave.

Miranda smiled and looked over at Mary. Miranda stood back up and clapped her hands together. "Let everyone know we have festivities to prepare for!" She met Ashley's eyes and then Sophia's, "To the victor go the spoils ladies."

Miranda snapped her fingers again and jerked her head at Brian. He was pulled from the room and Sophia barely had time to meet his panicked eyes. He was shaking his head at her violently but she ignored his plea. She'd be damned if she let that lecherous pig get away with touching him. Miranda was giving her a way to get her hands on her without raising suspicion. After she got that fucking collar off him they could get out of here. Ashley looked mutinous.

"Don't pout to have your toy taken." Miranda laughed sounding way to childlike. "You know the rules. He'll be with Jared and Zach until tonights winner is decided."

Ashley crossed her arms over her chest., "This is pointless."

Ashley stormed from the room and Sophia felt Liz moving closer to her. When it was clear they'd be left alone in this room Sophia slumped to the floor and leaned her back into the wall. Beth and Mary were the last to leave. Both looking at Sophia wearily. She hoped both choked and died. Logan fell to the floor next to her and Liz in front of her.

When Sophia looked at Liz she was mutinous. Her eyes were distant though and she knew it wasn't at her. Looking at Logan he had a calculating look about his eyes. He met her eyes and she could see that he was running the same scheme she was in her head. He got it. He seen what she did. He nodded at her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We kill them all." Logan kept his voice low. "Every last fucking one of them."

"Do you think Brian's been -" Sophia whispered.

"Brian's _strong_." Logan interrupted her train of thought.

"Kill that bitch Sophia." Liz hissed.

Sophia smiled at the acid in her voice. She sounded like Carol when she was on the warpath. Sophia closed her eyes and let herself relax before tonight. It was hard to do though. Logan kept himself alert and Liz busied herself talking about ways to flay the people here. She was adamant that they were all a weird cult.

"How far behind us do you think your dad and Merle are?" Liz whispered.

LOgan shifted and Sophia slumped more into his shoulder. He caught her arm and drug her around. Snorting as he forced her to lay down and use Liz's thigh as a pillow since she'd moved between Logan's legs. Liz was now leaning back into his chest and his head leaned back into the wall. Liz carded her fingers through Sophia's hair and she felt sleep calling.

"A few hours." Logan's voice was quiet. "THey aren't going to knock once they know for sure where we are."

"Good." Liz had a smile in her voice. "Merle is very dramatic so."

"Are we going to talk about the claw marks I seen on LOgan's back earlier or are we pretending that didn't happen?" Sophia said suddenly.

"Goddamn it." Logan mumbled.

Liz laughed loudly. The sound echoed through the room and Sophia looked up at them. Logan was hiding his face in Liz's hair. Liz looked down at her and winked at her. Sophia's face flushed red and she hid her face. Intentionally rolling so that her face was turned away from the pair. She calls Merle dramatic but Liz was a lot like him sometimes. Though it did serve to calm Sophia a little seeing how much Logan acted like Daryl at times. It didn't distract completely at the panic she seen in Brian's eyes but she could read him. It wasn't for himself but her. Besides that bitch wasn't with him right now.


	94. Chapter 94

Merle stared at the scuff in the blood. It wasn't from him or Daryl as they'd gotten Mac up. This was after it dried. Merle stared at it for a minute longer before smiling. Sophia's distinct boot print stood out at the edge. So they came here.

He knew he was on the right track. The signs were all there. His nephew left a trail to be followed along with one of the girls. What bothered him was the abrupt end. He knew his pacing was making the others nervous. There was no reason they would suddenly stop u less they had too. Since there was no tire tracks or obvious vehicle use he assumed they ran into someone.

Shawn, Glenn, and Rick were uneasy with the knowledge the kids were likely with someone. Maggie was quiet. She'd been quiet since hearing Mac was hurt and his son missing. He was sure she was in shock. Her eyes were bright and focused though. He didn't want her to come but she'd threatened to go on her own. He understood why she wanted to help but her numb reactions could get her killed.

"Do you think they're okay?" Rick questioned.

Merle scowled. Working his jaw as he waded through the underbrush. He searched around the side of the road. Glenn whistled and smiled at him from the otherside. Jogging over he was greeted with a trail. It wasn't long before they came up in a walled area.

"If they're hurt?" Maggie's voice was cold.

"Best they hope my family isn't." Merle growled.

* * *

Walking into what Miranda called the arena was underwhelming. It was nothing more than a back garden. Sure, it was gravel and brick but nothing more. The fountain that once stood was ripped up and thrown into the corner. Sophia swept her eyes up and was met with a balcony. Miranda stood proud at the edge.

Logan and Liz were up there. She'd been forced to follow Jared. She seen Brian in passing but that was it. His eyes were dangerous but worried. Sophia didn't react knowing she was being watched. Now she was forced to look at Brian chained next to Miranda like a rabid dog.

Ashley stepped into the garden. Smug and confident. A few other women came around and she knew the fight was to begin soon.

"We're here for-" she jerked the chain attached to Brian's collar. He staggered forward and glared. "collar."

Jared and a man she'd not seen before came forward. They were stripped of anything deemed a weapon. Ashley kept shooting her smiles. When both men nodded to Miranda the woman tossed two knives to the gravel.

Liz met her eyes. Vibrant and fierce. "Kill her." She mouthed. Her grip tight on Logan as his eye shot to her and Brian over and over.

Ashley bowed to Miranda and Sophia grit her teeth. She bowed as much as she dared while keeping her eyes on Ashley. When Miranda clapped both girls tensed.

Ashley lunged for the knife closest to her. Sophia's was closer and she picked it up. It was unbalanced but would work. Ashley glared at her and twirled the knife in her hand.

"He won't be yours." Her words were quiet. "Even if you kill me; she wants him. Look ag the way she clutches at his tether."

Sophia ket her eyes on Ashley. The other girl just smiled. Ashley was circling her but Sophia just kept to her spot. She turned and kept her eyes on the girl but made sure her grip was steady.

When Ashley stepped to the side and shifted her eyes to Jared who was the only other person with them she moved. Her foot swept out and sent Ashley to her back. She was quick to slam her foot into the side of her knee. Ashley cried out but rolled away.

Sophia looked up at the noise to her right. Jared's eyes were shooting to Ashley's other leg. He widened his eyes. Sophia looked over and sure enough despite the kick she had a slight limp with her other leg.

Ashley charged her and Sophia tried to move out of the way. Ashley's shoulder connected with her stomach. Sophia grunted and her knees buckled. Before she could get her breath she felt a sting across her chest. Looking down she sucked in a breath. Her shirt was split cleanly and her chest bisected by a cut.

Rising quickly forced Ashley back a step. Sophia snarled and slammed into her with her momentum. They fell to the ground. Sophia gripped her knife and drove it forward. Ashley screamed and Sophia felt like she had tunnel vision. Her vision black around the edges and adrenaline flooding her.

Ashley made a noise like wounded animal but was unprepared for the fight in the smaller girl. Her hands were slick and when she blinked and felt her vision clear her hands were wrapped around the girls throat. Ashley's eyes were bloodshot and unmoving.

Sophia fell backward and in doing so seen the rest of the damage. Ashley was littered with cuts and stab wounds. Sophia looked at her hands and swallowed blood coated them all the way to her elbows. Blood was soaking the gravels around the dead girl.

"Jared!" Miranda barked. "Get her up!"

Sophia scuttled backwards from him and he flinched. Sophia swallowed and forced herself to look away from the dead body. She thought it's be a fight, sure, just not to the death.

"If you don't get up she'll have us both whipped." Jared whispered.

Sophia looked up meeting his eyes and let him help her up. Miranda smiled and Sophia watched as she came down the steps off the side. Brian drug behind her by the chain. The rest of the onlookers were looking on with terrified eyes at Sophia.

"You." Miranda tutted. "Surprise me."

Sophia felt Jared balancing her.

"Ashley was strong." Miranda looked at the dead girl dispassionately. "Pity that. I see you and Jared are comfortable with each other. Compatible even."

Jared tensed and Sophia felt herself bristle. Brian was staring at her but she couldn't read his face. He shot a look at Miranda and then back at her.

"Wouldn't you best be suited together. He's already broken."

"No." Sophia snapped. "Brian is mine."

Miranda glared. The women still around stared at Miranda and she tensed her hand on the chain to Brian. She'd made the deal to give him to her. The women knew the deal and were watching closely to see if their leader would follow her own rules.

Miranda threw the chain and grit her teeth while forcing a smile. "Your new room is waiting."

Miranda was gone in a flourish of dramatics and billowing of a scarf. Sophia picked up the chain and looked at Jared expectantly. He jerked his head and they were mead away. Sophia rolled the chain up until she had Brian nearly flush with her.

When they were further from everyone Jared cleared his throat. Brian looked over and Sophia mirrored him.

"She is going to be watching you. She likes to walk in to the others room unannounced." Jared's voice was strained. "Be cautious. She won't take your refusal lightly."

As they passed people they eyed the pair with uneasy eyes. Fear and intrigue mixing together. Sophia could see Liz and Logan being lead to a room down the hall. Beth was simpering at Brian and Mary was eyeing her son. Both Liz and Logan were tense.

When jared stopped he gave them a sad smile and the. he opened a door. His hand briefly touched Brian's shoulder and then he was gone. Sophia stepped inside and immediately started working the chain from his neck. He hissed through his teeth as her nails scraped his throat in her struggle. When the chain fell she was jerked forward abruptly.

Sophia felt herself starting to shake. Brian's arms were tight around her and she could feel his rapid breathing. He forced her back and his eyes dropped to her chest. He started cussing and Sophia yelped in pain when he started pulling her shirt free of the cut on her chest.

"Goddamn it." Brian snarled.

Her chest was clean but now he had ahold of her jaw. Sophia let her eyes run over him as he cleaned her up. She was hurt more than she'd thought. Now that her adrenaline was leaving she was starting to feel it all. Instead of focusing on the sting of pain she catalogued all Brian's marks.

Her hand came up to trace a strange red mark. He jerked and Sophia searched his eyes. He swallowed and she frowned. Her blood was smeared on his chest and she chose to ignore it.

"What is this from?"

He looked down and she slapped his hand from her and stepped around him. Jared's words of warning from earlier making her eyes water. Sure enough his back was marked with red and blue. A flew of the opened like he'd been flayed. Brian stood still as she traced the wounds.

"Who?" Her voice shook with fury. "Why?"

When she moved to his side and looked at his bruised ribs she was relieved to feel they weren't broken. She then moved to the stitches that line his hair line. His lip was split badly and would no doubt scar.

"Why?" Sophia demanded.

Brian gave her a rueful smile. "I'm mouthy and don't listen."

Sophia fought smiling and shook her head. "Who?"

"Miranda." He sneered the name. She seen regret flash in his eyes. "When we leave..." be rubbed at his wrist and then met her eyes. "Jared comes with us."

Sophia stared at him wide eyed. "He forced you here! He does as she says!"

Brian crowded her suddenly and Sophia swallowed. He caged her in just as the back of her legs hit a small table. He lifted her quickly and Sophia squeaked.

"He listens because she has his brother!" His voice was low. "She takes that fucking whip to him almost daily. He got beat in place of me before he left to go on patrol - when he found the three of you."

Sophia's eyes were wide. He stared at her and she nodded. His mouth crashed into hers and she was suddenly reminded she was bloodied and half dressed while Brian was only in boxers. It didn't seem to matter though because for th first time since he'd went missing she could breathe.


	95. Chapter 95

**Trigger warnings.**

"What do we do?" Maggie hissed as another woman lingered outside. Sunning themselves.

Merle scanned the area. It was odd. He wanted to laugh but that would just give them away. Maggie's eyes were shrewd on each woman. She was out for blood. Hopefully she could keep her cool when things went to shit. Because he had no doubt they were going to.

What had him questioning things was that these women were hyped up. They seemed excited. The chattering coming from them was about a fight from what he'd gathered so far. Instead of getting himself worked up he waited for Rick and Glenn. Shawn was up a tree somewhere. He snorted when the younger man took off but at Maggie's sharp look he shut up.

Brother and sister were livid with their father. If he would have just agreed to move to the house like they wanted then Beth would have never been grabbed and by their thinking Brian. He would like to Hershel's face as it was to seeing Maggie's tongue down Mac's throat. Still he'd shut up when Maggie's evil eye landed on him. He'd seen her go toe to toe with Patricia when they tried to send her away from Mac. That wasn't something he wanted to deal with. He didn't think cat scratches down his face was anything he'd be interested in.

"We wait." Merle said.

It wasn't but a few more minutes before Rick appeared around the corner with Glenn right behind him. Both men seemed pale and wide eyed. Merle felt his gut clench. Rick looked around as Glenn caught up to where they were.

"I." Glenn paused and swallowed.

"There was a fight." Rick's voice was hard. "I couldn't tell who it was but I did see Liz and Logan." Rick avoided looking at him. When he did look up there was steel in his eyes. "Brian was there. What I could see of him."

"He was chained." Glenn blurted out.

Merle's eyes widened and he locked eyes with him. "Excuse me?"

Glenn shifted uneasily. "He had a chain around his throat. I think -" He looked at Rick nervously and then back at Merle. "I think he was the prize."

Merle jerked when Shawn landed next to him. "He's right. Sophia and some girl were down there."

Maggie's hand wrapped around his wrist and she glared. "Is she hurt?"

"Nothing that won't heal." Shawn's words were sobering. "I seen Brian briefly."

Merle jerked his head. "No one gets out these gates until I have them."

"Maggie..." Shawn caught her in a bear hug. She stood still and breathed harshly. Shawn always grabbed her like this when there was bad news. "I seen Beth. She was standing with the woman who had him chained up."

Maggie breathed harshly and struggled in his grip. He tightened his arms around her as she tore at his arms with her nails. "They took her!"

Shawn braced himself against her thrashing. "Stop it!" He lifted her off the ground and she went limp.

"Someone's coming." Rick hissed.

Just as he said this the gate swung open. A man with a bruised jaw and blood on his side stepped out. His eyes widened when Merel snatched ahold of him. He was thrown to the ground with three guns aimed at him and a knife to his throat.

He swallowed and the motion let the knife raise blood to the surface. "I take it your Brian or Logan's father."

Merle jerked him upright and he stumbled. He eyed them all but made no move to run or yell for help. He straightened himself up and cleared his throat.

"Brian said you'd come."

"Open the gate." Merle ordered.

The man shook his head. Maggie's hand connected with his face and his head whipped to the side. He spit blood out but didn't look like he was bothered. He looked like he expected it. He stared at her sadly before looking back at Merle.

"I can take you around the back where no one will see. It'll get you through faster. It's closer to where the kids are." His voice cracked.

They moved quickly as the man lead them. Rick was next to him and was watching the stranger closely. They were all tense after hearing about the shape of Brian. He couldn't imagine a situation where Brian Dixon didn't live. If something happened to the boy he'd kill everyone here and still not feel like the debt was paid. You didn't mess with his blood and not pay with your own.

"Here." The man's voice was quiet. "We'll have to be quick. Most everyone is getting ready for bed and will be already in their rooms."

"Why are you helping us?" Rick questioned. He squinted at the stranger. "No one helps now days."

The man cleared his throat and his eyes shown brightly. "Because I don't agree with what they're doing here. I don't..."He swallowed thickly. "I wanted to help but couldn't."

"That's big words for a man who stood by as those kids were in the back fighting." Rick snapped.

The flinch was violent that rocked through the stranger. "If I would have intervened then it would have costed a life."

"Yet someone died regardless." Rick hissed.

The stranger's eyes looked almost dead. "I do what I can where I can."

Merle caught Rick's arm and silenced him. There was something in the man's eyes that made him look closer.

"The man who shot my brother." Merle said evenly. "Is he here?"

The stranger looked at him and nodded. "He is."

"I want him." Merle's voice was dangerous and cold.

When the man gave a grim sort of look he thought he'd refuse. He'd kill him regardless of this man's wishes. It'd just take a bit longer to find him. In the end it'd cost more blood than he was originally going to spill.

"I'll show you to him after the kids."

"What's your name?" Maggie questioned.

"Jared." He whispered.

The door was cracked open then. The sounds of laughter was loud from down the hall and tension was in Jared so thick that he looked like he was nearly bent in half with it. The weight of it laying over his body threatening to break him. The walked briskly behind Jared as he rounded corners and then motioned them around after the all clear. All the laughter was starting to really piss Merle off. Who the fuck were these people that they kidnapped kids and then acted like shit was fine? They were sunning themselves for fucks sake! It wasn't even warm out and these insane bitches were acting like it was summer.

Jared paused and put his hand on a door. He looked at Merle and jerked his head. "Two of them are here."

Merle regarded him silently. Jared shifted and grabbed the handle. He knocked and then opened it. Merle pushed him aside and was greeted with Logan and Liz. Both were knocked out and Merle felt his heart jump into his throat.

"She likely drugged them both." Jared whispered. "Miranda is...she is very dirty about things."

Merle stormed into the room and Maggie rushed in. She rolled Liz off Logan's chest and the girl slumped as dead weight. Her hand shot to her throat checking for a pulse. Merle was checking Logan. Both breathed out evenly as they felt the strong beat of their hearts. It'd make things difficult to get out of here with these two like this. Hopefully Brian and Sophia weren't drugged.

"Why the fuck did she do this?" Shawn asked.

"Logan was losing his shit." Jared shrugged. "Liz couldn't calm him down. He wanted to be with Brian and Sophia but Miranda was refusing. She tried-" He stopped suddenly and his face flushed.

Merle turned and looked at him. Glenn nudged Maggie handing her water to try and splash on them to wake them up. Rick caught Jared's bicep and manhandled him. The man was moved without him fighting back. It bothered Merle that he seemed to lost all his fight. What could have happened to do someone this way?

"She tried what?" Rick demanded.

Jared cleared his throat and winced as Rick's hand tightened around it. "She tried to whip him."

Merle stood and stepped around Rick. "She done what?"

Jared paled and met his eyes. "She's fond of her whip. If back talk, meet her eyes, or do anything that displeases her you get ten lashes to start. If you cry out it's two more." He seemed to wither with his words. "It's rare for her to stop before she's gotten to twenty licks."

Merle stared at him and Rick let him go like he was burned. Both men's chest heaved. Jared turned and pulled his shirt up showing the gruesome scaring across his back. What bothered Merle even more was that there was different marks in different stages of healing. It was obvious this man was always in trouble.

"I tried to stop her from getting ahold of Brian but he just wouldn't stop talking. He kept pissing her off." Jared started to shake. "I tried to explain it to him. Tell him he was making it worse but he don't listen."

"He never does." Merle's voice was hoarse.

"He's like his dad." Maggie's voice shook. "Did she beat him?"

Jared looked at her briefly before looking to the floor. "Yes."

Merle sucked in a breath. "Take me to him."

Jared looked at the two teens that were passed out. "Me and Shawn can handle this. Take Maggie and Glenn with you."

Merle nodded and Rick eyed the teens. Him and Shawn took over where Maggie was trying to wake them. Liz was groaning softly but Logan was out cold. Merle turned and followed Jared. The man was fast and he understood why when they were shoved quickly into an alcove. A woman appeared seconds later and sneered at the man.

"Shouldn't you be in your kennel?" She taunted. "I didn't think your master let you out at night."

Jared kept his eyes on the floor.

"Nothing to say?" She leered. "Should we take you to Miranda then and ask why you're out howling at the moon, dog?"

"No." His voice was strained. "I'm going to do rounds."

"Then hurry and stop slacking!" She barked. Her hand connected with his face as she backhanded him. Blood splattered the wall and Merle felt his hackles raise.

The woman was gone quickly but Jared stood there shaking. Maggie slipped out and touched his shoulder. He flinched violently and moved away from her. His eyes were wide and glazed. Merle stepped between them and Jared seemed to calm. Whatever these women were doing it was enough to scar this man. Enough to make him want women to stay at a distance. It made bile rise in Merle's throat to know that his nephews were here. That the girls were here.

"They're in here."

Merle didn't knock. He stepped right in and felt his blood run cold. Brian was face down on a bed. His back exposed. The bright red marks that glared across his back made Merle's heart pound. Glenn and Maggie slipped in just as Jared shut the door. Merle couldn't tear his eyes off Brian's torn and stitched back. She'd whipped him hard enough to split his skin.

"Who did this to him?"

"Miranda." Jared whispered. "I tried to stop it. I took the rest of what she was going to give him. She only gave him five of his fifteen."

"I'll kill her."

Jared gave him a hopeful look. Maggie sucked in a breath when she seen him. Tears slipped down her cheeks and Merle really hoped she didn't get hysterical.

"She's mine." Maggie hissed.

"Oh god." Glenn muttered. "Are we going to be able to move him?"

"Yes." Jared nodded. "These weren't fresh. He's been up moving around and was doing find earlier. I've been checking on him. Sneaking him food and water."

Merle nodded and then turned his eyes to Sophia. She was bloodied and looked worse for wear. He knew she was the one to fight. His eyes widened seeing her in just a bra. Her chest had a bad cut on it. He stepped closer to his nephew and let Maggie check Sophia.

The second he tried to touch Brian Sophia's eyes snapped open and she lunged at him. He caught a fist to the throat as she shrieked and wrapped her legs around his torso and landed a few more hits. It took a second but he finally got her off him. She landed in a crouch but straightened immediately seeing him. Her eyes watered and she smiled.

"Today has been so shitty." She huffed.


	96. Chapter 96

Maggie kept close to Sophia. Merle knew that seeing her blood and beaten stripped down like that had done something to the older girl. Or maybe it was the way Sophia tried to rip his throat out over Brian. His nephews had a way of making people adore them. Even Maggie was victim to it. Not that Brian flirted with her the way he did every other woman around but Maggie still watched out for him. He'd seen the look in her eyes when she said Miranda was hers. Nothing would stop her till she felt sated for the blood spilled to those she loved.

"Brian." Sophia shoved against his shoulder. He made a pained noise in his throat but didn't move. "Wake up!" Sophia hissed.

Merle kept his eyes firmly on his nephew. Jared had slipped out in hopes of finding her something to put on and bandage her chest. Merle was worried for the man. He had a limp and he could see dried blood on his shirt. He'd said he took the rest of what was meant for Brian. If he was correct then that shirt dried against his bloodied back and had been jerked free over and over. Tearing the wounds open again.

"Brian!" Sophia pinched his throat.

He jerked and he lifted his head enough to glare at her. "What!"

Sophia leaned back and glared at him. Brian muttered something before trying to set up. Merle watched as the marks on his back that were stitched pulled violently. He lunged forward balancing him. Brian's eyes landed on his and his chest heaved. Merle crouched next to Sophia and kept his hand on Brian's shoulder.

"Hows my dad?" His voice was hoarse. "He was bleeding so bad."

Merle shushed him. "He's fine. We need to get you guys out of here."

"The blood..he needs me." Brian's voice tinged with panic.

"He has Daryl for that if he needs more blood." Merle's voice was stern. "Get your shit together."

The door cracked open and Glenn let Jared in. Merle watched Brian closely as the other man came in. He didn't tense or react badly. Instead he eyed him like he was checking for more wounds. Merle looked at Maggie and she grimaced.

"This is all I could find." He held clothes out to Sophia. "If you want what Brian had when he got here you'll have to go to Miranda."

Merle smiled something slow and mean. Maggie seemed eager but Jared shook his head. "She won't be interested in another woman. She'll send you to the women's quarters who don't have -" He stuttered over his words and shot a look at Brian before looking at the ground. "It'd be best if one of the men went. She'll talk more to them and bargain."

Glenn shifted. "I'll go."

Merle shook his head. "No."

Jared looked at Merle and then Brian and frowned. "You look to much like your family. She would be suspicious. If you don't want him to go then I'd suggest one of the other men. While you do that I'll lead them out."

Merle scowled. Glenn moved over to them. "I can do this."

"I don't need shit from here." Brian spit out viciously. "Mary is here."

Merle tensed and Sophia shifted closer to Brian. She had a shirt on now but was having trouble bandaging herself. Maggie moved to her and took over. Brian was watching closely like he was scared something was going to happen to girl right in front of him. What had he been forced to watch or do while he here? Merle felt sick to his stomach. Maggie was diligently cleaning her up even as she hissed and latched onto Brian.

"She made some fucking deal with that bitch for Logan and Daryl." Brian glowered. "Beth is here too."

Maggie froze at that. "Beth." She looked down at him. "Is she okay?"

Brian said nothing and Jared looked at his nephew. Understanding washed over him and he looked away. Merle eyed Maggie as she pulled Sophia's shirt back down.

"Brian is she okay?"

"She's just fucking peachy." He said lifelessly.

"Is this Beth important?" Jared questioned.

"She's my sister." Maggie snapped.

Jared shot Brian a wide eyed look before looking at Maggie again. He flinched away from her anger and took a couple steps away. Maggie immediately calmed at his reaction. Merle felt that sickening feeling spreading further through his body. Maggie was a slip of a girl compared to this man but he cowered like he was a whipped dog. His eyes landed on Brian's back and then on the blood of Jared shirt. He was a whipped dog. It was a sick thought and it was to close to home to think about what they were attempting to do to his nephew.

"She made a deal with Miranda." Jared forced out. "She wanted someone from your group. She was meant to lure him to the trap but they grabbed him instead."

Maggie stared at him like she was having trouble understanding him. Merle heard loud and clear though. That little bitch is the reason why his brother was fight for her life and why his nephew looked like he'd had the skin stripped off his back. Maggie seemed to come to the same decision and swiped at her face.

"She wouldn't." She shook her head. "How did she even find you all!"

Jared shrugged. "They sent a few people out and Ashley seen her."

Sophia bristled and moved closer to Brian immediately. She was standing between his legs like a guard dog. Jared noticed and shifted.

"Ashley approached her and Miranda, from what I heard, made the trip out to meet with her. It was then she found a woman named Mary." He wrapped his arms around his chest. "She said it was God's will for her to find these men since she was given two woman who knew of them."

"Gods will." Merle deadpanned. "Where is she?"

"Merle." Maggie made a distressed noise in her throat. "Let me speak to Beth before you do something rash."

"Tell me where Mary and Miranda are." Merle questioned.

Brian shifted as Jared slipped out again to scout around. He wanted to meet up with Rick and Shawn to check on Logan and Liz. He didn't like being so split up from everyone. It had too many possibilities of someone getting hurt.

Sophia was running her fingers through Brian's hair. His face was pressed into her side and he looked like he was sleeping. He would have laughed at the image but he found it hard to muster something beyond a grimace. Brian was in boxers and nothing more. He had a thick bruise around his throat and a collar.

"Why the fuck do you have a collar on?" Merle growled.

Sophia paled and Brian's face shut down. He shook his head and fingered the lock on it. Merle forced himself to breathe and not lose his shit. He was losing it regardless though.

"Brian is your chest bleeding?" Maggie asked.

He looked down and sure enough blood was on Brian's chest. It looked old and dried.

"Not mine." He muttered.

Merle stared at him and Sophia flushed. He looked away and shook his head. Maggie seemed to get it the same time he did and just smiled at them. She was standing in front of them like a momma bear ready to fight. Of course he knew she was going to lose it just as much as him if they get a move on.

"Guys not to ya know...point out of the obvious but if Mary is here couldn't she just lead them to the house?" Glenn looked at Merle and shrugged. "I hate that I'm saying this but something has to be done."

"If you leave her alive she's going to keep on until Carol or that kid is dead." Brian deadpanned. "Kill her or I fucking will."

Sophia pulled Brian against her side again as she stood between his legs. Jared chose that moment to come back. He had a wild eyed Rick and Shawn with him. Logan and Liz drowsily walked in. It didn't take much for Liz to climb over the bed and Brian to wrap around Sophia. Logan set heavily next to Brian. Both boys leaning into the other.

"Miranda is holding court." Jared said. "Now would be the best time to leave. She has the men performing. I don't have long before she sends someone for me."

Brian stood up with Logan's help. He groaned as his back pulled. Jared pulled a pack off his back and handed it to Logan. It was men's clothing. Nothing much but the best he could do on short terms. Brian dressed quickly as he could and flashes of pain lit his eyes up. He was standing silently next to Logan with Sophia clinging to his hand. Her eyes were to wide and her face paler than usual. He wanted to ask what happened but they needed to get them out of here before shit hit the fan.

"Jared." Brian called. "Your brother, where is he?"

Jared stared at him and swallowed. "You'll help him?"

"Yes."

He smiled for the first time and Merle realized he wasn't much older than Brian himself. He nodded and held his hand up for them to follow. He was making quick timing with how bad his back was bloodied and the limp he had. A few times Shawn steadied him. Rick was bringing up the rear with Glenn. Both men deep in thought and troubled looking. Brian was trying to keep up but it was obvious that he didn't have the energy. Merle fell back and slid his arm around his waist taking the opposite side of Logan. Both hoisted him higher causing him groan low in his throat.

"When was the last time you slept?" Merle kept his voice quiet.

"I don't know." Brian gasped. "Sleeping here wasn't exactly a good idea."

Merle gave him a weird look but Brian just shook his head. They stopped suddenly. Jared tensed and laughter could be heard followed by foot steps.

"Can you believe what happened?" A soft voice sing songed. "I knew Ashley should have just kept her mouth shut."

Sophia tensed. Brian eyes landed on along with Liz and Logan's. Liz kept a firm grip on Sophia's hand.

"I didn't think she'd get killed though." Another woman spoke. "I thought Miranda would stop the fight before it go to that point."

"Do you think we'll all have to fight like that over spoils?"

"How dreadful."

Sophia grit her teeth and Liz pulled her closer.

"But look at the prize she got." Another voice leered. "Once he's broke he'll make for a good pet. And then she'll get anything she wants when she's pregnant."

Brian looked away from everyone when it became clear they were talking about him. Everything clicked into place for Merle. A sudden sick thought hit him and he eyed the collar. If he found out these fucking women done anything to him he'd kill every last one of them. He'd leave no one alive and burn this place to the ground. He'd leave nothing but scorched earth. God forbid Mac find out. He felt a migraine starting just thinking of the uproar that Mac would cause. It'd be a bloodbath.

"Jared." One of the women hissed. "What are you doing out here?"

He cleared his throat. "She said I could see him."

"Well make it quick. The festivities have already started." A snooty voice said. "And she's promised to make it most interesting since we have two new men."

Logan and Brian both tensed up. Jared appeared again and lead them away from the noise of the cat calls and laughter. They were in a new area before long that was deserted. It was much like the place Brian was kept. Jared opened a door and a blur rushed out. Jared grunted and swung a kid up into his arms. He turned to them his eyes wide and wet.

"Go with these people Caleb." His voice was rough. "They're going to watch you for a while. You remember Brian right?"

The young kid seen Brian and beamed. Maggie stepped forward but Jared flinched. Glenn instead moved to take the kid. Jared relaxed and Maggie frowned. They were lead quickly away and outside. Brian was quickly wearing down and Merle knew they'd never make the trip on foot. Jared appeared with keys again after disappearing. For him to be hurt he was quick on his feet.

Merle and Logan got Brian into the backseat of a large SUV. Sophia was in quickly and checking him over. Glenn climbed in and Merle shoved Logan towards the front just as Liz got in and shut the door.

"Get them to the house." Merle ordered. "Have Patricia look him over and don't fucking let him out of there. Not him, Mac, or Daryl."

"What the fuck." Logan hissed as he shoved keys into his hand. "I'm not leaving you."

"Me, Maggie, Shawn, and Rick aren't going to be far behind." Merle assured him.

"No." Logan barked. "We don't leave each other behind."

Merle grabbed his arms and jerked him forward. Logan was close to throwing a Daryl sized tantrum. If he kept Logan here or any of the kids Carol was going to gut him. Pregnant or not she was fucking terrifying when it came to these kids.

"Get your ass in that vehicle and get Brian out of here." Merle snarled. "He needs his dad and Mac's going to lose it when he wakes up and he isn't there. Carol doesn't need the stress either." Merle stared at his nephew hard. Logan blinked slowly looking at him. "Your dad wanted to come but you know he couldn't. Without Brian Daryl is Mac's only hope with the blood loss. He's going to be pacing and wearing your mom's nerves out."

"You better bring your fucking ass home Merle." Logan said.

Jared stared at them wide eyed and then looked over his shoulder. "I have to go. Hurry."

He was gone but Merle didn't need him to guide him. Maggie, Shawn, and Rick were standing behind him. All had dark eyes and looked ready to hurt someone. Logan eyed them all and blew out a breath. Merle eyed the vehicle as his nephew climbed in. He stepped back and made sure they got away before he turned.

"What now?" Rick asked.

Maggie glowered. "Beth's here Shawn."

Shawn looked over at her. "Is she hurt?"

"No." Maggie hissed. "We need to find her and find out what the fuck is going on."

They disappeared into the building. All intent on finding those they held responsible for the damage done to their family. Merle knew that one way or another someone was going to get killed. He'd make damn sure this bitch Miranda paid the price for taking a fucking whip to his family and whatever else she'd done. He'd make them all pay.


	97. Chapter 97

**Trigger warnings.**

When he walked into the room all the women were gathered in the noise was deafening. It seemed more than a few women were mad and making a point, a very loud point. Right in the mix was Mary and Beth. He didn't need Jared to tell him who Miranda was. It could only be one woman in this shit show. She had an amused look on her face but her eyes were dangerous. They focused on him immediately.

She held her hand up and the entire room was silent. She stood up from her stupid fucking chair and he glared. Her chin lifted in challenge and he knew he'd break her jaw before the day was over. He knew this was the bitch that stripped skin from Brian's back.

"What business do you have interrupting?" Miranda barked.

He seen more than a few people flinch. It was all men. It made him bristle. He heard Rick behind him muttering about getting out of here. Glenn was quiet and Shawn was staring at his sister. Maggie was silent for the most part. She was with her brother. Merle stood before them all.

Miranda parted the crowd as she moved towards him. "You've heard of us." She said, it wasn't a question but more of a statement. This was a woman use to hearing herself talk. "We welcome people so long as they know the rules and abide them."

Merle scowled at her darkly. Mary was wide eyed and trembling when he looked towards her. She'd always had a healthy dose of respect and fear for him. He'd told her more than a few times he'd kill her if she ever fucked with his brothers head or nephews. Knowing that she was here and his nephew was hurt; well it didn't look good for her. If he didn't kill her Daryl was going too.

"I'm not here to join you." Merle snarled.

Miranda smiled at him. It was slow and mean. He'd never thought that it'd be a woman that they would have trouble with. He thought with the way the world was falling apart it'd be men who lost their shit. It'd be them trying to enslave people. It'd be them taking advantage of everything and everyone. He'd never thought a fucking woman would turn into a villain. It wasn't even something you read about. IT was always the men who were crazy. Looking into this woman's eyes though she was grinning at him. It was weird. She was weird.

"I've heard _that_ before." She purred. "And like others they come to heel."

Merle glared at her. Rick was bristling violently. "We aren't dogs."

"No but you can be trained just as good." She laughed. "You're in my sanctuary. I'm Miranda." Her head cocked to the side. "You earn your keep or you get kept."

Jared was shaking his head at them. It was getting ready to blow up. He could feel it in his bones. It felt like someone was blaring music and it was shaking every fiber of his being. Big metal butterflies tingling through his balls. It was the rush of adrenaline that told him to break this woman's neck before she could hurt anyone else.

"Beth." Maggie's voice was sharp and demanding.

Miranda focused her immediately. "You don't speak to my people."

"She's my sister." Maggie hissed.

Shawn shifted but never took his eyes off his little sister. He pushed Maggie behind him. She glared at him but didn't try to move. Shawn was watching the way Beth stared at them. The way she seemed more amused than welcoming. This wasn't the ditsy little girl that had walked around the house. This was someone else. Shawn could see it. Merle didn't even recognize her.

Miranda looked over her shoulder at Beth. "Does she speak truth?"

"Yes." Beth said. She jerked her jaw at Shawn. "That's my brother. The one I promised."

Shawn's jaw tightened. Miranda turned to him looking him over like he was a prized bull. Her eyes darkened slightly before she smiled.

"We'll make good use of him." Miranda assured. When her eyes ran over Glenn and Rick before landing on him again. "You have one choice."

Merle snorted.

She glared at him for it. "Either submit willingly or I'll make sure it's painful for you."

"Fuck you." Mere snarled.

Miranda smiled at him. "I'll have fun with you."

"This is Brian's uncle." Beth spoke up.

Miranda whirled around and stared at Mary. She nodded weakly. Miranda snapped her fingers but Jared didn't move. He knew it was Jared she wanted to do something when no one else budged. Miranda looked at him and he could see her hand move to her hip. A whip was coiled there. It was like someone slapped him. He moved before he realized what he was doing. His hand wrapped around her throat and she reared back. Everything exploded around him.

She was clawing at his arm violently but it was no use. He was crushing her windpipe. Her eyes were wide as he leaned towards her.

"Stop!" She gasped. "You can't."

Merle tightened his grip. He heard a gunshot but his eyes were on the life leaving the woman his grip. He grabbed her arm roughly when she swung at him. He jerked it around behind her. He heard something snap in her shoulder or elbow. She cried out. He spun her around at the same time. His arm went around her throat. He didn't want her to die so soon. No. He wanted her to see her world fall apart.

He looked up seeing Rick and Glenn clearing the room. The women were all screaming. Most were running like chickens with their heads cut off. Mary seemed frozen in place. He watched her as his arm tightened around Miranda's throat. Her breath was gasping slowly. He was like a python. Every breath she took he crushed her more. It was a losing battle She was going to smother to death as she watched her group ripped apart. No one fucked with a Dixon and lived to tell. He wrenched her arm even tighter as he felt her going limp. She wasn't long for this world. When she fell like a stone to the floor it silenced some of the screaming.

No one expected their leader to fall so quickly. No one thought her able to die. She'd been a savior in their eyes. She was the one who was going to save the world to them. She was all of them and none of them at once. They'd pinned their hopes on a mad dictator and now she was dead.

Merle looked over just as Shawn cut someone down that was lunging for Maggie. Maggie was trying to talk to Beth was the girl was almost catatonic. She was staring at Miranda. Her eyes wide and glazed. Merle instead ignored the pair of them and focused on Mary. She was trying to get out of the room but Rick and Glenn were guarding the exits. Jared was holding his own against a few of them women but most of the rest were already dead. The few men who thought to fight were dead. Merle wasn't sure who done it.

He caught Mary and slammed her into the wall. A scream ripped through her but he silenced her. Her eyes widened at his own.

"I promised you." He growled. "That if you ever fucked with my family again I'd end you."

"I didn't do this!" Mary shrieked.

"You KNEW what would happen by taking one of those boys." Merle snarled.

"I didn't lead them to you all. I knew where you were but I didn't! I didn't want to see my son or Daryl hurt." Mary sobbed.

"You lying bitch." Merle jerked her forward only to slam her into the wall again. "What of seeing Brian abused?"

Mary's chest heaved. "I didn't do that either."

"You didn't fucking stop it."

"HOW COULD I!" She bellowed. "She would have abused me. She would have made it worse on him. She wanted him for herself. If I would have gotten involved she would have made me watch as she tied him down and raped him!"

Merle jerked like he'd been shot. He felt bile rise in his throat. His mind whirled with the news that that psycho wanted more than just to abuse his nephew. It made him sick in a way he'd never thought.

"She claims most of the men who come through here for her husband's." Mary sobbed. "I was able to make sure Logan was safe. She would let Brian alone. He was lucky Ashley opened her stupid mouth."

Merle stared her down. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. The tear tracks on her face cutting through the fucking makeup she was actually wearing.

"She would have killed Sophia given time to make sure no woman had a claim on Brian." She hiccuped through her tears. "I tried Merle."

"Not good enough." He snapped. "You're fucking disgusting."

Mary flinched. "You have no idea what I've been through!"

"Save it."

"NO! I've fought and scraped by every since he took my son. I've done as good as I could but nothing ever worked for me. It hurt to see him and Logan. It hurt. I fucking tried but nothing..." She swallowed. "I tried a few times to see Logan but it burned like acid seeing the hate in Daryl's eyes. I knew I'd messed up with-"

"Being a fucking junkie? Forgetting you had a fucking kid and going on a binge? You were pregnant and almost killed your own kid." Merle sneered. "Don't talk to me about how hard you tried. You didn't give a fuck as long as you had a dick to ride and a pill to pop."

"I CHANGED!" She screamed. "I tried to see them after wards but Daryl wouldn't even give me a chance! I LOVED HIM!"

Merle laughed.

"I still do but he's got that fucking bitch raising my son." She snarled. "She isn't his mother. I should be the woman at his side. I should be the woman pregnant with his kid. It should be me!"

"So that makes it okay to trap Brian in hopes of grabbing Logan? That makes it okay?" He demanded.,

Mary's mouth snapped shut. "Who the hell told you that?"

"You're a real piece of work. It's a damn shame Daryl isn't here to fucking do this."

He jerked his gun from a holster. Her eyes widened. The room was quiet around them now. He stared her in the eyes as he brought the gun up to her chest.

"Let me go. I'm still his mom. That has to mean something to you."

"You are nothing." Merle stated. "Daryl loves Carol. Carol loves Logan the way a mother should and she's having Daryl's kid." Merle leaned in then and pressed the barrel to her chest. "He spends his nights buried between her thighs. You aren't even a thought, whisper, or a memory for him. Either of them."

Mary sucked in a breath. The gunshot was deafening as blood poured over his hand. Her body slumped, eyes wide, as breath wet and gasping. He let her fall. Blood smeared down the wall as she slid to the ground. She stared up at him as she drowned in her own blood. He'd let her turn. He'd let her turn just to hope she was trapped somewhere in there. Another hunger that would never be satiated. He wanted her to suffer. Suffer for what Brian went through, Logan, and Daryl.

He looked back seeing Beth still dead eyed and unmoving. Shawn had a tight grip on her arm. Maggie was like a sentry next to him. Rick and Glenn were close enough he knew they'd heard everything between him and Mary. Jared was silent. Most of the women were wild eyed and confused. The few people who fought back were dead.

"Fuck all of you." Merle snarled.

Like a well oiled machine he turned and walked out. He didn't need to kill them. They'd kill themselves. He could take one look at the sundresses and easy living to know they'd never make it. They were weak. The only thing standing between them and death were the men they'd caged. The men who were now dead. Jared was silent as he neared. He looked thunderstruck.

He met Merle's eyes and swallowed. "She's dead." His voice was hoarse.

It pained Merle to see someone not much older than his own nephews so broken. Daryl didn't even have that look in his eyes after having seen his own dad die. It made Merle's head spin. What the fuck had he been put through.

"What about the babies?" Jared whispered. "They.." He shot a look at the few women alive. "They won't make it if they're left. I'm not enough to keep them alive." He sounded defeated.

"How many are there?" Maggie questioned.

Jared flinched away from her. Maggie kept back from him but waited him out. When he stopped breathing rapidly and looked over but not meeting her eyes she smiled. It was the easiest he'd seen her smile since all this shit happened.

"Two." He coughed. "Twins."

"How old are they?" Rick asked.

Jared shrugged. "I don't know. Their mother died before I ever met her. Her husband was found trying to survive out there with them. Miranda took his kids and when he fought back she had him killed to make an example."

Merle had him take them to the kids. When he seen them he smiled. Wild black curls were all he seen before both kids stood and smiled. They'd been far enough away that the sound of fighting didn't meet them. Their eyes were a bright shade of grey with a ring of blue around them.

"Hi." The little girl chirped.

There was a little boy next to her that was the mirror image of her. Instead of wild curls spilling down his back though his hair was close cropped but still had the curl. His lip was curled back like he meant to warn them away like a biting dog.

Maggie squatted down to them. He eyed her before looking to his sister. They were holding hands.

"Are you here to take us like Caleb?" The little girl questioned. It directed to Jared. "Is he in trouble?"

Jared grimaced. "No."

The little boy moved then and tugged his sister along with him. She was clutching a teddy bear. It wasn't hard to gather what little they had. Merle was anxious to get back to his family. He watched as Maggie and Rick blazed through the room grabbing everything child related. Glenn was trying to coax the kids into giving their names. A few times he seen Jared almost smile. They stuck close to him though.

"Ready." Rick said.

Jared grunted when the little girl climbed up his body. "You need to go with them."

"Carry me." She pouted.

Jared shot him a helpless look. He tried to hand her off but she clung to him. The little boy decided that Glenn was acceptable to pack him. Glenn was wide eyed and had an arm full of little kid. Jared stared at him waiting on Merle to take the little girl.

He instead turned and walked out. Maggie had a hold of Beth's hand dragging her along. Shawn stuck close to her and Rick was smirking at Glenn. Merle chuckled seeing the flush on Glenn's face. They were outside soon enough and Jared was getting jittery.

"Take her." He begged.

Merle held his arms out to the little girl and she eyed him before crawling right into his arms. She yawned against him before snuggling into him. Her face was pressed into his shoulder. Her brother sleeping on Glenn.

"You'll take care of them and my brother?" He pleaded.

"Of course." Rick smiled.

Jared opened the gates. Merle paused and stared at him. "Come on."

Jared paused and stared at him. "What?"

"Don't just stand there."

"I...I helped these people. You really want me around your family?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Merle stared at him for a second before making a decision. "You kept Brian as safe as you could while keeping your brother safe. Something tells me you done the same for these two." Jared nodded. "That makes you as good as family to me. Now come on."


	98. Chapter 98

**I made a mistake in the last chapter. I'd sent Glenn with the kids back to the house but forgot when I wrote the last chapter. HE's in this one with the kids. I need to fix the last chapter.**

Ruby beats Carol to the door. If Daryl was awake then he would have ripped the door from the hinges the second the kids pulled up. They watch as they spill out. Carol lets out a breath seeing all four of them. Her eyes are on the new comer though. She isn't sure where they got a small kid but she doesn't care. Ruby's down the steps and almost frantic. It's her frantic movements that has Carol stumbling down the steps.

Logan's dragging Brian from the vehicle. Carol's heart shatters seeing him. He's bloodied and bruised from what little she can see. His eyes are closed and he's heavy against Logan's body. Sophia is hovering over him. Carol lets out a distressed noise seeing the state of Sophia along with Brian. Both are coated in blood. From what she can see Liz and Logan aren't hurt.

"What the fuck happened?" Ruby is hysterical. "Get him inside now!"

Logan hauls Brian up. He groans but his eyes don't open. Sophia's right there. Liz has her hand on Logan's back as he takes Brian's full weight. He's carrying him. He has a dangerous look on his face. Glenn keeps close with the kid in his arms.

"Someone say something?" Ruby demands.

Ruby is leading them into the room that Mac was in. When they get there Patricia is wide eyed and ready. Her eyes are only for Brian. She sweeps her arm across the table that was close to Mac and Logan puts him on it. Carol watches as he makes sure his back doesn't touch the table. Instead he rolls him till he's face down.

"Oh my god." Ruby sobs. Her knees buckle and she's clasping her grandsons hand. Logan tries to catch her but just gets drug down with her. Ruby's cries shaking her small frame. "Who did this?"

Patricia has a frown marring her face. She's cleaning his back up quickly. Carol is handing her everything she needs. It's clear that the kids are almost in a state of shock. All staying close to Brian. Patricia quickly learned to not try and move Sophia. The girl nearly took her head off.

Carol is actually thankful that Mac isn't awake. If he'd seen the bloodied state of his son there would be no keeping him down. Daryl is going to be just as bad. The thought is sickening. Who could have done this? Why would anyone hurt a child? It's enough to make her want to kill someone. Where is Merle? Where is everyone else.

"Can I do anything?" Andrea's voice is timid and worried. Lori is there as well staring at the ruin of Brian's back.

Patricia is stitching him in a few places. She's got tears on her face. Everyone who met Brian Dixon couldn't help but adore him. He was crass and loud but he was a ray of light. To see him so hurt was painful for them all. Carol felt each of those marks like they were on herself. Ruby is inconsolable. Logan's holding her and staring at his cousin. A boy who is every bit his brother. His chest is heaving. Liz is running her hand through his hair. Neither seem to realize the gesture. Even though he's leaning into the touch.

It's a bit later when they get him cleaned up and Ruby calmed. It's then that Daryl appears. He snaps to attention. He's in the room looking pale and sickly. He's given to much blood but Carol gets it. His eyes are wide and furious at the sight of Brian's broken form. He quickly look the girls over. Carol watches the way his eyes linger on Sophia battered form. He squats next to Logan and his mom. Ruby sees him and lunges into his arms. Carol has to look away because there is something heart breaking at watching a woman she admires fall apart so fully. Logan stands and Carol watches him for a second. He looks so lost and hurt.

His eyes land on her and then drop to her stomach. It's the way his lip quivers that does her in. Her arms are around him before she can see tear tracks on his face. He's breathing deeply and rapidly trying to fight the amount of emotion in his body. He's hugging harshly. Almost violently. Carol's feet are leaving the ground and she just clings to him. Daryl's trying to calm his mom.

"Is there anything on his chest or that I can't see that needs help?" Patricia's voice is soft.

"No." Sophia's voice is hoarse.

Her fingers are tangled with his. She is on the table next to him now. She says nothing to anyone as she curls up at his side and stares at his face. Carol can see a cut that is going to scar on his face. It's too deep and left too long now to be stitched. It'll have to heal naturally. He's too young to have suffered like this. They all are. It is like a physical wound to know she isn't going to be able to always protect them.

Liz is quiet. Her eyes going to Daryl and back to Mac. "Has he woke up?"

Patricia looks up and smiles. "He did awhile ago. He wasn't lucid but I knocked him back out."

Liz nods and then wraps her arms around herself. Her eyes keep going to Logan now. He doesn't seem ready to let Carol go and Liz smiles at her. It's brittle and she scrubs her arms even more. She motions to herself and the grime on herself. Carol nods at her in understanding knowing she wants to get cleaned up.

Daryl finally has Ruby calmed down. He looks up at his son. "Where is Merle?"

Logan snaps out of it. He lets her go. He sticks close to her and Carol watches his eyes search for Liz. When he doesn't see her he finally looks at his dad. Daryl looks wild eyed. Mac was still on a knife's edge at the moment. If he hears that his brother has died out there Carol isn't sure what he's going to do.

"He's not far behind."

"Not to interrupt guys." Glenn says. "But what do I do with him." He shifts a kid in his arms.

Carol blinks at him. Andrea moves over to him then. She takes the sleeping kid from his arms. A small hand tangles in her blond curls.

"Where did we get another kid from?" Lori asks not unkindly.

Logan swallows thickly but it's Sophia who speaks. "His brother helped Brian. All of us."

"Where is he?" Carol says.

Logan fidgets. "Helping Merle."

Daryl frowns and Logan moves over to him. Carol can see them speaking rapidly. Daryl has that wild eyed and dangerous look on his face. It goes cold rapidly though. That fire freezing over. He's completely still as his son speaks. Logan has a look of distress on his face that makes her want to wrap him in a blanket and hide him away. Hide all the kids.

"Well he's adorable." Andrea coos down at the kid.

Logan looks over at her but says nothing. He's got ahold of his dad's bicep. Daryl body is like a bow string. Ready to snap at any moment. Logan is speaking rapidly. Daryl is seconds from blowing up. It's only stopped from a groan, pained and deep.

Everyone's head snaps over. Carol isn't sure if it's Mac or his son. When dazed blue eyes blink open for the first time since Patricia drugged Mac it's a relief. It'd been not long after he'd been brought back that she'd knocked him out. He'd not woke up since. He'd lost too much blood and was trying to get out of bed to get to his son.

He coughs and tries to sit up. Daryl is there instantly. Mac's eyes clear and Daryl pushes him back down. "Stay."

Mac growls but it results in another cough. Lori walks over to Carol and nudges her., "Did they say anything about Rick?"

Carol shakes her head. "He just said the others are on their way."

Lori nods at her. She looks fragile. Everyone is watching Mac. Patricia is checking him over and Mac is nearly spitting and hissing he's so angry.

"Calm the fuck down." Daryl snarls. "Brian's here. He's safe."

Mac goes limp at once falling back on his back. "He's safe?"

Daryl nods and Mac is wide eyed, desperate looking. Daryl shifts. Carol knows he doesn't want Mac to see Brian in the shape he's in but if they don't let him he's just going to hurt himself. It's no use though. He wrenches upright. Carol watches pain blaze across his blue eyes feverishly. No regard for his own safety or health as he sees his son bloodied.

He nearly falls to the ground after trying to get up. Daryl catches him. Arms going under Mac's to keep him upright. Carol can't take the wounded look on his face at seeing his son. The way his breathing is rattling in his chest or the sound like a wounded animal in his throat. It's all coalescing to make on messed up day – week.

Seeing Daryl supporting Mac was too much like Logan carrying Brian. It's fucking hurts. Carol sits heavily. Her eyes spilling tears. Andrea is clutching the tiny child to her chest. Her own tears falling. Lori has to look off and Glenn looks lost at what to do. It's strange to see such a strong man buckling and breaking.

"Why isn't he awake?" Mac's voice is dead. "Daryl why isn't my son awake?"

Daryl is trying every way he can think to calm his brother but it's no use. Mac is nearing a precipice that is going to devastating. Ruby is there. She's trying to soothe her sons but Mac's eyes are wide and only for his son. Logan moves then. He takes Ruby's place on the other side of his uncle and Mac finally looks over.

"He's just asleep." Logan's voice is weak. "He'll wake up."

Sophia is looking up at Mac. He's right there. Weak and pale but ready to kill. "Who the fuck did this to him? My son."

"She's dead." Sophia's voice is cold. "Merle wouldn't have left her alive."

Mac's eyes snap down to hers. "And I killed the only other person that had a hand in it." The strange inflection in her voice has Carol's breath hitching. "They won't hurt him again. No one will."

Mac nods solemnly at her. It's almost shocking that such a small slip of a girl knows how to talk to Mac. How to be so blunt it's almost painful. Mac hears her though. He loses some of the tension. He doesn't seem upset that Sophia said she killed someone. Carol isn't sure what to think. If someone could do that to Brian she's glad they aren't around. It breaks her heart that Sophia had to be the one to do it but she'd do the same.

It seems like hours go by before they hear another vehicle. Or maybe it was hours. Carol isn't sure. Liz is next to her holding her hand tightly. Both in the living room. Logan asleep with his head on Liz's lap. Carol smiles at the way Liz is constantly smoothing his hair down.

"He'll be okay." Liz whispers. "We all will."

Carol nods. "Dixon's don't die easy."

"No." Logan yawns; cracking his eyes open. "We just die bloody."

Carol scowls at him and he stretches, kissing her stomach before closing his eyes again. "Shut up." Carol warns. He laughs. It's a sound that takes some of the weight off her shoulders.

"Are the two of you okay?"

Liz shoots a worried look at Logan. Carol feels terror seize her. She eyes him again. Every inch of exposed skin. He's on his stomach sprawled over the couch. His arms thrown onto Liz's lap with his head pillowed there. His shirt is raised and Carol feels panic suddenly. He has marks just barely showing on his back. Liz sees what her eyes are focused on and suddenly her face is red.

"Carol, no." She whispers. "It's not...it's not like Brian's."

Carol shoots her a look. Logan gives a soft snore.

"Its.." Liz is so red faced the heat should be physically burning Carol. She tugs his shirt up slightly. If possible Liz's face is redder. Carol feels her face redden. He has nails marks on his back. "He's had these."

Carol's mouth pops open. Liz looks away and huffs. Liz pushes his shirt back down. "Mary was there." She blurts out distracting Carol.

Carol grimaces. "She try anything?"

"She tried to talk to him. It did her no good."

That's when Carol hears the vehicle. Looking over her shoulder and out the window she sees headlights. Daryl is down the hall and out the door quickly. Glenn right behind him. Mac was asleep again still being weak but he'd eaten at least. It wouldn't be long Carol thought before Brian woke up. Still it was a relief to know the others were back. Her heart and health couldn't take much more.


	99. Chapter 99

**Happy Valentines Day**

Merle entered the house in a way only Merle Dixon could. Guns, glory, and blood. He also had three new strays on top of the small kid from earlier. It left Andrea, Carol, Patricia, and Ruby gaping. Lori just stared wide eyed clutching Carl. Merle thought for a second he should maybe rinse some of the blood of himself but it was quickly a scrapped idea. It'd just taken longer to get home and he wanted to see his family.

"What happened to you!" Ruby gasped. She was searching her eldest son for injury. "Is this your blood?"

"No." Merle said.

Ruby sputtered but kept looking him over. She moved quickly onto Rick, Shawn, and Maggie. She paused at Jared who flinched violently away from her. Her lips thinned and she shot Merle a questioning look. It was then that they noticed the kids. The shock of black hair and grey eyes. Both holding hands and watching them quietly.

She beamed and bent down in front of them. "Hello, I'm Ruby."

"We know who you are." The girl said primly.

"Merle told us you'd be the loud one when we got here." The little boy explained.

Ruby smiled even wider at them. They were so young. It made her throat tighten at seeing the innocence still in their faces. Still round and young. It made her wish her grandsons were still small. It made her anxious to see her future grandkids. God she could remember watching her own sons running through the house covered in mud starkers. Merle always had a hatred of clothes when he was small and it was a fight to keep him in them. Thankfully Daryl was never like that. Mac was a mess in every way possible. A hurricane trapped in a child's body who grew into a man- passing his trait onto his own son. Sometimes she liked to imagine what Merle's own kids would be like. Any time she mentioned he nearly bit her head off. She was sure he likely had some out there but she'd never met them – nor did she think she'd ever meet one of his one night stands.

Ruby laughed suddenly and shook her head. "Are you hungry?"

"Merle said you were going to try to force feed us." The little boy said in a worried voice.

"Our dad read to us about witches feeding kids so they could eat them." The little girl edged closer to Merle dragging her brother.

Merle barked a laugh. It was a refreshing sound in the somber climate. It also brought the rest of the residents out. Logan stumbled into the room. His hair was wild and sticking up in every direction. Liz wasn't far behind him.

Ruby pursed her lips. She sniffed towards them and shook her head. "You stink. I don't think I want to eat you."

The little boy grinned at her bashfully. His sister was less amused. "Merle." She whined.

Maggie suddenly snorted. She was edging her way closer to where Logan was leaning into the door frame. She smiled at him and he jerked his head behind him. She slipped by him. Ruby watched her go knowing she was searching for Brian and Mac to check on them.

Shawn sighed. "Merle has two new shadows."

Merle scowled. Ruby stood and grinned at her son. He was shaking his head at her. "Well Merle see that their fed and get them into the shower. I'm sure Daryl has Logan's old clothes here that would fit them."

Her eyes landed on Jared again and he swallowed. "If you're hungry then dinners already made. All of you should eat."

He waited to follow Rick and Shawn before he walked by her. Ruby didn't like the way he rushed by her. He was like a abused dog. It made her anxious. It made her want to wrap him a blanket and just hug him.

The little boy looked up at Merle. "You said he was here."

"Carol where's the little boy that came back with the kids?"

"Sleeping."

He raised his brow at the small boy. He seemed mad. He stomped his foot and then started climbing up Merle's body. It didn't take long for his sister to decide this was a good idea. Merle had both arms full of kids. He was getting blood all over them. None of the women approved of this but didn't really know what to say.

When Merle disappeared with the kids Ruby spun. She had her mind made up. They had new little charges to take care of. It was going to take more food than she'd cooked. She also needed to check on her kids and Brian. She wanted to force Carol to go lay down. The woman looked worn out but she knew unless Daryl was there Carol couldn't sleep. She was getting restless.

Carol raised a brow at her and Ruby sighed. Patricia winked at her and Ruby shook her head. Andrea trailed after Carol. They found Maggie talking quietly to Mac. Mac who had his eyes only on his son. His brow was furrowed and whatever Maggie was telling him had red creeping across his face. His anger was thick and the tension was stifling. Ruby wanted to ask about what the young woman seen when she'd went to help Merle but didn't. Whatever it was it wasn't good. She'd seen the state Brian was in. That was after he'd cleaned up before getting here. Most telling was the silence from him. He wasn't his usual loud self or smiling. Sophia also hadn't left his side. She let Patricia clean her chest up but that was it. Both were in dire need of a shower but were sticking close to Mac.

"What do you think it'll take to get them to shower?" Patricia whispered.

Ruby looked back over seeing Sophia picking at the dried blood under her nails. Brian was asleep with his head on her lap. He hand was clenched around her thigh. It looked tight enough to bruise. Ruby grimaced and shook her head.

"Mac making them."

At hearing his name his head snapped up and his eyes locked on his mother's. Ruby hated seeing that dangerous tint to his eyes like that. It was like the night she'd seen him arrested. He'd been in jail for a while after that. It'd been hard but she knew all too well that Mac tended to let his temper rule him. Ruby shot her eyes to the teens. Mac eyed them and then looked back at her raising a brow.

She mouthed. "Bathe."

He snorted. It was enough to make Brian crack his eyes open. He yawned loudly and stretching before he groaned in pain. Mac's face clouded over and Maggie quickly grabbed his hand. He calmed slightly but still look murderous.

Brian shifted to raise up. Sophia was immediately there supporting his weight as he shifted. He hid his pain well but one look at his back told her he was hurting bad. No. She wasn't going to ask. Seeing the bruise around his throat though was enough to have her raising a brow a few times. Sophia seemed to bristle every time her eyes landed on it.

The back door opened. Daryl walked in silently. He eyed the new person before looking to Carol checking on her. Ruby smiled at the pair. Carol grinned at him causing Daryl to relax.

"You two are disgusting." Mac spoke loudly.

Jared jumped in his seat. He eyed Mac wide eyed. Brian smiled, it was the first genuine one Ruby seen since he woke up. Sophia just huffed at him.

"Go shower." He growled. "Separately."

Brian tried to stand but just set heavily again. He looked more mad than in pain. Logan breezed into the room now fully dressed. Andrea laughed at his wild hair and he glowered at her but it didn't meet his eyes. He strolled right up to Brian. Without asking he slid his arm around his waist and hoisted him up. Brian grit his teeth but didn't make a noise. Sophia stood fluidly and followed as Logan nearly carried Brian away.

Mac watched and blew out a breath. When they heard the slap of the door telling them Brian was heading down into his and Logan's room he spoke. "What the fuck."

"Language." Ruby chided.

Daryl elbowed her. "I think the situation is beyond that shit."

"Hush."

"What the fuck." Mac snarled. "Who the fuck is this?" He questioned staring at Jared. "Are you one of the fucking dickbags that hurt my son?"

Jared swallowed thickly. He shook his head. He dipped his head. He looked like he was trying to fade into the wall and disappear. Ruby watched him quietly.

"No." He spoke quietly.

Merle was there then. Two wet headed little shadows. "He helped him." Merle warned.

Mac let out a breath and slumped back into his seat. Jared let out a breath.

"Where's my brother?" He looked up at Merle wide eyed.

Merle disappeared again with the young man. Ruby shot a look at Carol. Carol shrugged. They'd have to wait till they could get Merle alone.

Liz walked in the room then. She was braiding her hair. She walked straight towards Daryl and Carol. No one was surprised though at that. She leaned into Daryl and started talking to Carol. Ruby smiled. Despite Liz being with his son Daryl treated her like a daughter. She also looked up to Carol. It made Ruby feel better about the future. Things were bleak at times but her family was going to be okay. They were strong.

"Feed me." A small voice interrupted.

All eyes settled on the twins. "Where the fuck do we keep finding kids? Carol did you shit these out and they warp speed to this age?" Carol motioned to her stomach. Mac snorted. "He works fast is all I know."

Maggie glowered at Mac. "Kids are standing right there. Watch how you talk."

"I talked like this and Brian turned out just fucking fine."

Daryl barked a laugh. Carol, Ruby, Patricia, and Andrea were gathering food for the twins. Liz snorted at Mac's statement. Liz shook her head at Mac.

"I think your definition of just fucking fine is a bit different than other peoples."

"Other people are wrong." Mac defended.

"Liz give up." Daryl sighed., "He won't shut the fuck up if you keep it up."

"Fuck you Daryl." Mac sneered.

"Keep being a dick and I take my blood back." Daryl threatened.

Carol threw her hands up and grabbed Daryl's wrist. "You two need a time out."

She pulled Daryl from the room. Mac watched them go. His face was shadowed with a small smile. Ruby grinned. If he was taunting people then he was feeling better. When Merle and Jared came back the young man was packing the little boy. He was talking animatedly at his older brother. She watched as the young man came alive watching his little brother. He no longer looked like a broken horse and had color to his face.

Andrea slid a plates in front of the stools. Her and Merle set the twins up there. They started eating at the same time. The little boy blushed up Andrea. Merle watched them wearily. He moved over to his mom.

"You all can't saddle me with kids." He whispered heatedly. "I'm not a fucking dad. I don't do that shit."

"You've been with Logan and Brian their entire lives." Ruby laughed.

"Yeah, and after I loaded them up on sugar and caffeine with loud toys I took them the fuck home. I don't do this shit. I'm not made for that. I'm the horrible uncle who tell them to do terrible stuff not the dad who corrects that terrible behavior. That's Daryl or Mac. They're domesticated."

Ruby patted her eldest sons face. "Buck up, Merle Dixon." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Your a daddy now."


	100. Chapter 100

A week. A week and he back still burned. Every movement made it feel like his skin was going to split open. It only made him feel worse because he knew Jared was worse off than he was and for a lot longer. He tried to explain to his dad what happened but every time he did he felt an overwhelming anger. It choked his words off and he would have to look away. Sophia knew. He'd told her everything when she'd found him and they were left alone. He'd felt her eyes on him when he felt like he was choking on his anger. Sophia told his dad in that cold tone that they both themselves talked in.

She killed someone. He watched her fight a woman to the death over him. He'd never felt so sick in his life. The thought of her getting hurt making his chest tighten in a way he never thought he'd felt. Before he liked to play dumb. Sure he new his feelings were strong and they said they'd do this together but watching that fight. It made him crazy. Hearing Miranda taunt him as they fought made it worse. He blocked her out but when Sophia's chest got cut he felt it like he'd been the one maimed.

Sophia was done talking to his dad now. Both were staring off. He eyed them and felt Sophia's fingers started tracing patterns on his forearm. He knew what was there and what she felt. It was something she'd done for a long time. He had scars that wrapped around his forearm from a time when him and Logan got tangled in barb wire when they were younger. It made him chuckle at the patchwork quilt his body was now even more so with his back added to the mix.

His dad cleared his throat. Brian looked up and Mac raised a brow. "I was thinking about when me and Logan got tangled up."

"Idiots." Mac smiled. It finally touched his eyes.

Sophia looked down at his arm and frowned. "These were deep."

"I'll take these over what Logan got." Brian grinned and his dad winked.

Sophia looked between them and leaned more into Brian. He knew she was holding her weight off him. She'd been doing that non stop. Everyone walked on eggshells around him. It pissed him off. He knew now what Liz went through before. He felt bad for how he acted after she was attacked. It just made him feel worse than no one would act normal.

The door burst open and two small bodies spilled into the room. Brian hid his smile. Logan burst into the room nearly tripping over both of the kids. He shot them all wide smiles before scooping up the little girl, that Brian just learned her name, Ryan. She squealed with laughter. Her wild black hair spilling over Logan's arm and hanging low. Her brother Joey caught it and pulled roughly. She screamed and lashed out trying to kick at him.

"JOEY!" She barked.

Logan swung her up on his shoulders. He balanced her there and then grabbed Joey. He held the small boy to his chest before disappearing again.

"Do you think that Merle is going to get use to them calling him dad if they start?" Sophia asked.

"Yes." Mac chuckled. "He won't admit it but he would have taken both boys without batting an eye."

Brian was quiet for a while. Maggie came in after a bit of time passed but he didn't pay much attention to her or his dad. He knew she was checking his gun shot. He hated seeing it. It made his throat burn to know he'd almost died. He could do a lot but he didn't think he'd ever really recover from losing his dad. He'd push on because he wasn't a that weak but he'd never get over not having his dad to watch his back.

Sophia stood suddenly and looked at him when his hand shot out gripping her wrist. Her eyes widened slightly. He stood and made to follow her. When they got towards the front of the house they could hear talking.

Carol was speaking to Daryl and Merle angrily. Her hand gripping Daryl to keep him there. Brian already knew what Merle was telling him. It was about Mary. He wasn't sure when they would finally tell him since things were such a mess.

"I had to hear from a fucking kid!" Daryl snarled.

"Well Beth should have kept her fucking mouth shut." Merle glared. "It wasn't her fucking place to say shit." He paced in front of them. Brian stared at them quietly. No one noticed him or Sophia were there. "Or fucking taunt Logan about her."

Daryl's jaw tensed. Carol's face hardened. "Where is she? What did she say to him?"

"Probably avoiding Liz." Merle smiled. "Logan went down stairs with his new shadows."

Carol released Daryl and took off. Whether she was going after Logan wasn't clear. Daryl instead stared at his brother. Merle stared right back but his eyes flickered to Brian and Sophia. Brian felt a sick guilt for never mentioning Mary to Daryl but it was no use. She was dead and there was no real reason to get Daryl's blood pressure up. Beth's words were empty.

"What did she say to him?" Daryl demanded.

"Nothing she's dead." Merle said seriously.

Daryl nodded sharply but the tension in his body told another story. Brian stepped aside as Daryl stormed away. Merle stared after him a frown marring his face. He would get over Mary being close to Logan again or trying to kidnap him. It'd just take time. Logan was fine. He would be fine. He was strong and always bounced back.

"What did Beth say to him?" Sophia questioned.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask him or Liz." Merle said slowly like he wasn't really a part of the conversation.

Sophia nodded and walked away. Brian's eyes followed her but he let her go. He wasn't use to her being right by his side. She'd always been there since coming back. She never left him alone for long. She was the one who cleaned his back up and make sure he was eating. Everyone else gave him space. Well besides Logan and his dad. But even they didn't rip his shirt up his back and check on him. Neither of them manhandled him.

"Why is she even here?" Brian demanded. "She's the fucking reason I was taken?"

Merle grimaced. "Shawn and Maggie…."

Brian sneered and glared. "She was all for raping Logan." He spit out. "I had to hear her laughing and simpering with the rest of those fucking women about it. How she couldn't wait for him to get there and put that collar around his throat."

Merle's face reddened in anger. "She's not said shit about stuff like that being back here. She don't really say anything around us. I was surprised when I heard Liz yelling at her."

Brian still had that feral sneer spread over his face. "If she so much looks at him wrong I'll cut her fucking throat." He glared. "I won't let that shit happen to him like it did me."

He was gone before Merle could say anything else. He missed the look Merle shot him. He missed the questions and the assumptions. Both men were furious for all knew reasons.


	101. Chapter 101

Carol found Liz quickly. It wasn't hard to do with the amount of noise she was making. Carol eyed the girl cautiously. Liz could be a complete wildcard with her temper. Sometimes it was cool and sometimes it raged. In a lot of ways she reminded Carol of the ocean. Cool placid waters on the surface but lurking danger beneath. Apparently Beth was stupid enough to tempt those waters.

"Liz." Carol took a seat on the swing. She pulled her jacket tighter around her. "Wanna talk about it?"

Liz blew a breath out heavily reminding Carol of a dragon. She was shaking her head violently. Her steps lost the cat like walk she usually had and were more along the lines of stomping. She actually had little puffs of dirt around her feet. If Carol herself wasn't so mad she would have laughed.

"Is she fucking serious?" Liz snapped. "She comes here! Eats our food, takes our protection, and gives nothing back! She's a fucking burden and she has the nerve!"

Carol's eyes never left the girl. Liz was standing still now. Her entire face livid but none more so than her eyes. She was clenching her fist repeatedly.

"I want to stomp her face in." Liz said.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Carol chided.

Liz shot her an annoyed look. "Of course you don't! You're fucking pregnant and stomping someone's face in while pregnant is just...Well you're not very balanced now are you. You could fall over and then we'd all hate her even more for her stupid face for knocking you down."

Carol laughed, loudly. Liz was lost in her own little rant and didn't even notice.

"Not it's best to leave the face stomping to me." She nodded sagely.

"Why are we stomping her face in?" Carol questioned.

Liz spun, her hair fanning out wildly around her. Carol's eyes shot a bit wide when her hair fanned. It exposed more of her neck than before. A very visible hickie was right there on her neck. She eyed it for a second and decided to ask Daryl if he knew if the kids were all just sleeping together. It made her head hurt.

"That little bitch told Logan that her and his mother wanted to love him and take care of him." Liz barked. "Like me and you weren't even here. YOU ARE HIS FUCKING MOM!"

Carol's eyes slitted. "She said that did she?"

Liz nodded and stomped her foot. "She pulled a dog collar out of her pack. Handed it to him and said she kept that for him!"

Carol stood. "Liz, leave this to me."

* * *

Liz stared after her. Her anger was beyond leaving shit alone. How could she. She didn't even get to tell Carol all the shit that Mary said when they were there. The things Beth kept trying to whisper to Logan as Sophia was fighting. It made her sick. She hated Beth. She hate everything that idiot stood for. Having her here wasn't safe.

Her eyes shot to the door and Logan stepped out. He eyed her and Liz huffed at him. Ryan and Joey weren't trailing him which meant they were with Merle now.

"Did you tell my mom what she said?" His eyes were wide.

Liz shrugged. She'd been babbling to herself for a while and it was no telling what Carol heard. Logan just smiled at her and leaned into the porch post. It was starting to rain. Liz was just coming up the steps when she heard Shawn's voice raise. It made a vicious smile spread over Liz's face. Logan grimaced though. He hated all the fighting.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shawn's voice echoed.

Both spun watching Brian come out the door. He set heavily in a chair and glared at them both. "Do you have any idea how much bullshit it is walking downstairs and not seeing you and having to come right back up here? I got stopped by EVERYONE!"

"Are you crying right now?" Logan chuckled.

"I'm fucking tired." Brian said petulantly. "By the way Shawn's losing his shit in there. I think everyone is scared to walk into the livingroom."

Liz grit her teeth. Brian grinned at her and waggled his brows. Logan shook his head at him but it was too late. Liz started pacing again.

Sophia appeared from around the house. She was soaked with rain and glowering. "Why is everyone being so loud?"

"Because Beth is a fucking idiot?" Liz stared at her.

"Is she still being delusional? When I left you alone ten minutes ago you were fine." Sophia set next to Brian. His arm fell over her shoulders. "Do you think she's losing her mind or she was always this crazy?"

"Maggie and Shawn are normal but her dad's a crackpot." Logan laughed. "Gotta assume it passed them up and she got hit with it all. Her dad's just as weird."

The door burst open and Beth was there. She didn't even pause. She started pointing at Liz and flipped her hair over her shoulder. The sounds of multiple boots on hardwood was right behind her but the door slapped shut.

"This is your fault!" Beth said. "If you would have just shut your mouth and understood that Logan was meant to be mine then I wouldn't be fighting with my family!"

"Is she fucking kidding?" Liz stared right into Sophia's eyes.

"Mary gave him to me! Miranda promised me that no one was allowed to challenge me for him!"

"For real though...I'm not a dog." Logan glared.

"You shut up!" Beth screamed.

Liz felt like all that pressure from her anger just exploded at once. She lunged at Beth and both girls went down the steps. Logan tried to grab for them but the combined weight of them both and rain slicked steps took them down too quick. Beth was yelping and screaming at Liz and Liz was snarling like a dog.

"GET OFF ME!" Beth bellowed.

Logan crashed down the steps trying to separate them but grunted in pain when he caught an elbow to the stomach. Liz threw a punch and Beth's head snapped back. She used her advantage and bared her weight down on the smaller girl crushing her breath from her by resting her weight on her ribs. Beth gasped out trying to get her breath and Liz struck again.

"Liz!" Logan barked.

She cold head other people but yelling but it was lost in the sounds of the fight and rain. When arms wrapped around Liz's torso she threw her weight forward. Beth yelled out and slapped at her. She felt her hair get caught but snarled regardless through the pain. Her weight was being lifted and Beth was moving towards her now that Liz was being heaved backwards.

Liz snarled, exposing her teeth. Beth raised her hand to slap as she set up. When Liz was lifted up more she threw her weight again while bracing herself against the solid body behind her. She heard a groan of pain but ignored it and kicked. Her boot connected with Beth's face. A sickening crack was all she heard before she was spun to the side, nearly thrown to the ground. She looked up into the face of who had ahold of her and was met with Daryl's dark eyes. His chest was heaving and he had blood pouring down his face.

"Don't you fucking move." He warned.

His hand coming up swiping at his busted nose and mouth. He spit to the side and Liz grimaced seeing the amount of blood. He looked over his shoulder at whoever was checking on Beth. Liz just stared at Daryl trying to get herself calm, he still had ahold of her, and she let that soothe her much like when they'd been in the department store. If he was here things would be okay. They always were. He'd never let Logan get hurt. He'd never stand for Beth's shit.

"Beth!" Maggie's worried voice was all she heard over the den of noise.

"Get her inside!" Patricia demanded.

She heard the slap of the door and people rushing inside. Her and Daryl were still in the pouring rain.

"If I let go of you are going to go crazy again?" Daryl questioned.

The blood on his face and throat was macabre. She eyed it and felt bad for hurting him. Logan appeared and looked around his dad at her. His face was flushed. She knew he'd been trying to get them apart. Liz stared at Daryl's chest and nodded.

"What the fuck was this shit about?" He snapped.

Liz crossed her arms over chest and glared. Logan cleared his throat. "Beth started it…."

"Logan." Daryl warned.

"He isn't joking." Sophia's voice was quiet compared to everyone else. "She came out here running her mouth. Just be glad that Carol was inside."

Daryl rubbed his face and Liz looked up at him sheepishly. "Are you really going to be mad at me for something you wanted to do yourself but you can't hit a kid so you didn't bust her fucking mouth yourself and I totally did and now you should be proud." Liz rambled. Her words rushing together.

"She's got you there." Logan laughed.

Daryl fought smiling. "You knocked her out."

"She deserved more." Liz hissed. "Keep that little bitch away from me or I'll do it again." Her hand shot out and she drug Logan to her. "And him...keep her the fuck away from him or I'll do more than knock her out."

Daryl eyed them. His eyes lingered on her neck and he raised a brow. "Jesus christ I can't deal with the two of you right now."

"Get out of the damn rain you fucking idiots." Merle yelled over the storm. "Even a chicken has a enough since to get out of the rain."

"Hey, be careful Logan's still sensitive about chickens." Brian deadpanned.

Daryl motioned both teens ahead of him. Carol was there anxiously waiting on them. As soon as Carol got ahold of Liz she forced her in the house. She glared at everyone on the porch.

"At least I didn't stomp her face." Liz muttered to her.

Carol stopped as she opened the door., "You tried!"

Liz shrugged. "But did she die though?"

Carol threw her hands in the air. Logan and Daryl stood there but Carol glared at them. "GET IN HERE! Family meeting."

Logan shot his dad and anxious look. Liz grinned despite knowing she was likely about to get yelled at. It was always funny watching the men try to dodge a hormonal Carol. When she finally had those kids no one was going to be safe. She would be able to chase them down then. She power waddled everywhere right now and it was funny to watch. Granted if she seen you laugh it just made her waddle intensify.

Liz walked by the room Beth was in. She was in a chair unmoving as Patricia looked her over. Maggie lifted her eyes and narrowed them at Liz. Liz sneered at her but Maggie's look faltered. She knew her sister was in the wrong. It still hurt seeing a sibling hurt though. IF it'd been Sophia there on the ground getting beat she wouldn't have tried to separate them. No she would have pulled her knife and killed Beth for daring to touch her sister.

"Stop dragging your feet Daryl and get in here. You too logan." Carol snapped.

"I'm not even the one who was fighting." Logan whined.

"Shut up." Carol said.

Daryl stepped into the den and fell into his normal seat. Liz took the loveseat. Logan was next to her and Carol was standing by Daryl. She stared at both kids.

"Now that we have you alone I want to talk about something that I think we need to get out in the open." Her hands went to her hips.

"Listen, Beth really did start the fight." Logan sighed rubbing his soaked hair out of his face.

"Oh fuck Beth." Daryl snapped.

"Daryl!" Carol spun and eyed him. "They can't just fight like that! We have to keep things civil or we chance things falling apart here."

Daryl looked up at Carol and shook his head. "No, we fucking don't. This isn't a fucking game Carol."

"I know that!"

"That little fucking bitch got Brian hurt. She was trying lure Logan away but got him instead." Carol's face paled. "She keeps running her mouth. If she don't fucking like it here then she can fucking leave. This is my family's house. Whoever don't fucking like what I say or my family does can leave."

Carol swallowed and sighed. "Daryl."

"No." He warned. "Drop it Carol."

"That's not what I came in here for." Carol interrupted.

Daryl raised a curious brow. Liz and Logan shifted uncomfortably as Carol's eyes landed on them. Her look was unimpressed and probing. Her hand was resting on her stomach. Daryl kept looking between the three of them.

Carol turned and said something to Daryl to low for him to hear. His eyes shot over to the two of them. His eyes again lingering on Liz. She shifted and swallowed. His look was almost amused but a quick look from Carol had it disappearing.

"I think now would be the time to talk about the birds and bees." Carol nodded at the pair. "We've seen the marks on Logan's back and the hickie you have Liz."

He sputtered. Logan groaned and covered his face. Liz gaped at Carol and Daryl.

"Kill me." Logan whispered. "Just make it quick."

Liz stared at them both with horrified eyes. Daryl was silently laughing behind Carol. She knew for a fact that Daryl knew more about what happened with his son then he let on. Liz accepted it. Logan was close with his dad. He told him everything and likely even told him they'd had sex. Maybe that was why he wasn't surprised. Either way it was still mortifying for Carol to be calling them out.

"Stoppp." logan whined.

"Daryl you want to take the lead here? Talk to them about the birds and bees..." Carol stated.

Daryl's eyes got wide. He stopped laughing. Carol had a mean smile on her face.

"They are disappearing at an alarming rate." He deadpanned.

Carol's mouth popped open and Logan started laughing. He still had his face hidden in his hands. His throat was red and his shoulders were shaking. Liz just stared at Daryl like he'd lost his mind. Carol glared down at him. Apparently he didn't mind pissing off a pregnant lady. Then again she didn't want to think about the way Carol worked her anger out.

"Can we go?" Liz pleaded.

"Go." Carol pointed at the door. "We can't stop you but you better wear a condom!" She yelled after them.


	102. Chapter 102

The rest of the weekend was surprisingly smooth. No one expected it after the fight between Liz and Beth. The girls were kept apart. The fights between the Greene siblings were loud and often. The group tried to give them space to work things out but things were just dissolving faster. Beth was adamant that she wasn't staying here. Maggie and Shawn both telling her that it wasn't safe on the farm.

Carol ran her hand over Daryl's back. He'd finally fell asleep after Mac and Merle were done talking last night. She knew that Mac and Daryl both wanted to know about the men. Jared told them everything he knew which turned out to be quite a bit. There were roughly twenty men besides him and Brian that they'd kept there. Merle and Rick both said they seen no others when they'd left.

Daryl mumbled something in his sleep and rolled. Carol grinned watching as he huffed in his sleep till he was comfortable. When he finally got settled he was sprawled carelessly over the bed. Carol's bell was pressed into his bare side.

"Are you awake?" Carol whispered. The house was still quiet.

She excitedly waited on him to glare at her with one eye like usually in the morning. He grunted at her but didn't open his eyes. Carol grinned and leaned more into him. He was supporting her weight now. She felt him adjust himself so she was more comfortable and he turned his head into her neck.

"The baby is kicking." Carol whispered and grabbed his hand.

She'd felt the baby kick before but he was usually gone hunting or was asleep...something always keeping him from feeling his kid. Now though she didn't care that she'd woke him up. She felt him smile against the skin of her shoulder.

His hand spanned over her stomach and he jerked when the baby kicked. He set up quickly and the brightest smile he'd ever seen spread over his face. He kissed her quickly and Carol laughed. Her arms went around his neck and she smothered his face with kisses. He was staring down at her with wide eyes. His hand was tracing patterns over where their child was kicking. This was something he'd never had before.

"Amazing isn't it?" Carol beamed.

He nodded but said nothing. He seemed a little dazed. The way his finger was tracing patterns over her stomach gave her goose bumps. He nodded again and looked up at her briefly before his eyes went back to her stomach. He looked like he wanted to say something but was struggling. He coughed slightly and chuckled.

"I love you." Carol whispered. The fear that if she spoke any louder that the moment would be destroyed.

He looked up sharply. "I got you something awhile back." He swallowed. He rolled over quickly and jerked the drawer open at his side of the bed.

Carol watched him as he rifled through things. She raised a brow when he slung a few things across the room. He set up and spun back around. Carol mirrored him, albeit slower, and set up. She eyed him and he swiped his hair back from his forehead. He flushed and looked up at her.

He grabbed her wrist and set something in her hand. When Carol looked down she felt her breath whistle out. She looked up at him and he looked nervous, anxious, and slightly sick.

"Daryl?"

He licked his lips and dropped his hand from where he'd been chewing his nail. He met her eyes and smiled.

He opened his mouth to talk but Carol sprung forward. He grunted on impact and cushioned her fall. Carol's mouth crashed into his. Both of them tearing at the others clothes. She straddled his hips just as quickly and gripped him. He groaned and Carol sunk down on him. She watched the way his teeth sunk into his bottom lip.

"Shit." He hissed as she rolled her hips.

He kept her steady as she worked her body over his. The sun was quickly climbing in the sky. Carol braced her hands on his chest and moaned low in her throat as he snapped his hips up into her. Both were close already and she cried out at the unexpected pressure of her climax. He growled and rolled them. He flipped her still though and she raised her hips for him.

With her stomach getting bigger and her sexual appetite getting just as big she'd quickly learned different positions that didn't put her stomach in the way. He drove into her and she felt that liquid heat pooling again. He fell forward over her, his chest pressed into her back and his hands on the bed gripping her own. With each sharp snap of his hips Carol cried out.

When they both fell to the bed sweat soaked and sated Carol laughed. "Yes."

He looked over at her, his face flushed, and eyes bright. "Where did you throw the ring when you tackled me?"

Carol looked around them and laughed again. She set up and felt his eyes on her. When she looked over he was eyeing her breast. He grinned at her and set up helping her look for the ring. It was tangled in the blankets and Carol slid it on. She eyed it and felt lighter than she ever had before.

"What do you think Logan will say?" She questioned.

Daryl bent down grabbing his jeans and jerking them up. He zipped them and shrugged. "He helped me pick it."

Carol looked up. "Really?"

"Yes." He ran his hand through his hair. "Don't let my mom harass you about it."

"Why would she?" Carol grinned sliding one of his larger shirts over herself.

Daryl gave her a disbelieving look. "Because she's overbearing and you have a fucking wedding ring on?"

Carol nodded at him. "And if I let her be dramatic?"

"Then you'll see exactly where the fuck Merle gets it from." He deadpanned.

Carol followed Daryl out of the room. The smell of food cooking lured them both to the kitchen. As soon as she was there Ruby was already trying to force feed Daryl. He was eating and listening to Jared. The boy took quickly to the Dixon men. It made her sad that he wasn't as comfortable around the women. It also made her sick to her stomach.

"I told Merle." Jared's voice was soft. "They didn't want to be there but Miranda..." He grimaced and shifted.

They all knew that his back was a patchwork quilt of varying degrees of healing whip marks.

"Miranda treated a lot worse than she did me." He wasn't looking at any of them. "They would have ran the first chance they got. She kept them away from everyone."

"Why were you allowed free reign?" Mac questioned.

"I wasn't." He looked up at Mac before his eyes went back to the table. "I was supposed to be on patrol when Merle found me."

"Did you ever really patrol?" Merle asked.

Jared smiled then. It was small but there. "No. I watched quite a few small groups pass by. People I knew Miranda would want. Men, young boys….younger women." He drew a line on the table with his finger. "I never grabbed anyone. I just took the time to be away from her and be glad for it."

The conversation died when Brian and Logan walked in. Brian set in his usual seat and Logan mirrored him next to him. Jared was next to Brian where Sophia usually set. Brian nudged him and said something to quiet for the others to hear. Jared snorted a laugh and nodded.

Mac shot his brothers an amused look but said nothing else. If the elder Dixons were okay with Jared and Jared kept Brian safe then Carol was determined to make him better. It'd take time but he was just as much a part of the family now as the rest.

"Where are the terror twins?"

"With Sophia and Liz." Logan said around a mouthful of food.

Ruby slapped him in the back of the head. "Don't tale with your mouthful."

Logan scowled but shut his mouth. Brian laughed in his face. Jared had flinched away and Ruby's face creased in a frown. She slid him a plate of food and he held still till she moved away. Brian started whispering to him again and Logan was nodding. Jared eyed the women in the room uneasily.

Carol took a seat by Logan. She snatched a piece of bacon but he said nothing. He was to focused on whispering at Brian and Jared.

"….just a bunch of clucking hens." Brian whispered. "Just don't say fuck or cunt." Brian eyed his grandmother, "She'll slap you with that god forsaken towel in the face."

"Real big on manners." Logan deadpanned. "Like the world hasn't ended or some shit."

Jared laughed. Carol smiled and pinched logan. "Language."

"Not you too!" Logan moaned.

The rest of the group appeared. Shawn did for a while but got Daryl and Merle before leaving again. When they came back Shawn wasn't with them. Carol eyed Daryl but he shook his head. Mac frowned at whatever Merle said to him. Beth came in and Brian and Logan both tensed. Beth leered at Logan and Jared both. Jared averted his eyes and Logan glowered at her.

The rest of the meal was quiet. Rick and his family eating. Lori still was small for the amount of weeks she was into her pregnancy. It worried Patricia and Rick both. Carol, Andrea, and Ruby herself were worried for the woman. They tried to get her to eat more but she barely picked at her food most of the time. Still it was a quiet morning and Carol took it in. It felt good after the horrible time they'd had here lately. Her family was together and safe.


	103. Chapter 103

Shawn blew out a heavy breath and Rick laughed quietly next to him. They all knew that Shawn was ready to blow up. Hell he'd been fighting strangling his sisters for a week. A week of there non stop fighting was really getting to him. It was never this bad when they were growing up. And that was some shit he never wanted to live through again. Still, he knew and understood why Maggie was so furious. Beth felt no shame for what she'd done. What she kept doing.

Now the girl was black and blue. If she didn't learn to shut her mouth then Liz wasn't going to stop next time. They were lucky Daryl was there. That Daryl even lifted her like he did. Logan was trying to but it was obvious that he wasn't really interested in seeing Beth being freed from Liz's clutches. He didn't blame the boy.

He could admit to himself, not Maggie, but himself that Beth was cracked. She wasn't the little sister they'd helped with skinned knees or taught her how to ride a horse. How to braid her own hair. When he looked at Beth he didn't see his sister. That was a stranger there. It was why he wasn't bothering to fight anymore. It made him sick at first to think that he'd so carelessly cast his sister aside but hadn't she done the same?

He heard the bargain she'd made with that woman. Promising him to someone there. She'd see her own brother leashed like wild animal and abused just so she could sip lemonade and prance around like the world wasn't falling apart. No, that wasn't his sister. His sister died the day her mother was bit.

Now if he could just get Maggie to come to terms with it. He knew Maggie. Hell they were nearly the same person at times. They could look at each other and know what the other was thinking. He knew for a fact Maggie knew what he did. IT was why she was fighting so hard. She refused to accept it. That was the guilt and eventually it'd come to acceptance that her baby sister was gone. Just as sure as there dad was.

"Hi."

Shawn looked over and smiled at Jared. He liked the solitary man. He didn't pity him or try to coddle him. Jared would have hated that as bad as he did when one of the women got to close. He did hate that he couldn't trust them. Who the hell wouldn't trust Ruby? She was saint. Then there was Carol. He had to hold in his laugh every time he seen her. She looked like a vengeful penguin at the moment. Patricia was soft spoken and kind. He'd never heard a bad word from her about anyone. Lori was a bitch but even she wasn't really that bad. Andrea made him uncomfortable. She was too much like a female Merle for him to ever be at ease around her.

"Sorry for all the yelling." Shawn sighed. "You'd think there voices would give out eventually."

Jared cracked a small smile. It dimmed and didn't reach his eyes. "My sisters fought like that."

Shawn tried to not stare at the man to much. He'd not said much about himself or his family. About anything about before he'd been taken.

Beth chose that moment to storm into the room Shawn was in. Jared tensed up and Shawn felt shame. Beth was one of his tormentors. Jared didn't tell him. No, he'd not said a thing about the things done to him. But his back bore the scars of a lot of sins committed against him. Beth herself told. He hated her for it. He hated her for the bright glow that was in her eyes as she talked about the things Miranda done to Jared. She disgusted him.

"I'm leaving." She hissed. "I refuse to be here with these cowards. Tell Logan when he's ready he knows where to find me."

Then there was this. She was delusional. Of course he knew that Mac nor Merle would ever allow Beth to leave here so she could tell some new fanatic where they were. They learned their lesson. Daryl was on the warpath and his brothers were just as fierce. He was surprised they'd not strangled her.

"Beth." Shawn warned.

"Don't!" She threw her hand up. "Me and Daddy are better off without you people."

She disappeared from the room. He sighed and Jared shot him a sympathetic look. He appreciated it even more so because he that Jared hated Beth. It didn't change that Shawn was already mourning her like she was dead. He'd told Jared as much. Surprising himself and the other man. Something about him though set him at ease and it was mirrored in the relaxing of Jared's shoulders around him.

"You couldn't have said something?" Maggie's voice was sharp. "She's still your sister!"

He hated the pleading in her voice. Shawn stared into the Maggie's wide green eyes. The pooling tears there almost broke his resolve. He shook his head though. Maggie threw her hands into the air. A habit she was picking up from Mac. He was honestly surprised Maggie wasn't more furious with Beth. If she had never pulled her stunt then Mac would never been hurt and his son...well they'd never would have been hurt.

Maggie looked at Jared before looking back at him. Shawn ignored her look. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her. Let her go play the moral one of the two of them. He'd had enough of it dealing with their senile father all those years. He'd had enough for a lifetime. Let Maggie break her back bearing the weight of Beth's insanity. Maybe he should have forced Hershel to see a therapist years before when the signs were showing that he was starting to lose it. Maybe they'd have a name for what was wrong with Beth.

"You know." Jared's voice was soft. "Maggie isn't going to give up."

"She will." Shawn stated.

"I wouldn't. I didn't." Jared's words were the type of honesty that left scars. "My brother would be dead without me."

Shawn rubbed his face. "Your brother is nothing more than a kid. Beth…."

"Isn't right in the head but she is your sister."

"No, she isn't." Shawn growled. "My sister would have never stood there while you were beat and" Shawn abruptly shut his mouth.

Jared's face flushed and his eyes dropped. He grimaced. "Point taken."

"Look I'm sorry bringing it up." Shawn's voice was hoarse.

"Don't be." His voice was quiet. "If she leaves what will you do?"

"Let her." Shawn shrugged. "What else is there to do? I can't follow her. I won't follow her into hell."

Jared stared at him for a long time. He felt like he was being searched for the honesty of his words. When Jared nodded he knew he found what he was looking for. It was then that three little kids burst into the room. Jared's own little brother with them and giggling. A genuine smile that was wider than any Shawn seen spread over Jared's face. It was sad though and despite how bright it made his face – livening his eyes; it didn't take away the fact that a shadow was cast over his otherwise handsome features.

Shawn watched as Joey and Ryan laughed and jeered with the other kid. He was waiting to see if anyone was going to come looking for the terrible little trio. They were a wild bunch. Like clockwork Sophia breezed into the room. Since the night they'd gotten them out of there Sophia was different. She was still the sweet and radiant girl he remembered from before but there was granite in her eyes and steel in her spine.

Ryan stared up at her from her sprawled position her the floor. Her wild black hair fanned out. Her brother was currently tangling it. Sophia sighed dramatically. Ryan only giggle up at her. Joey flushed looking up at the older girl and Shawn chuckled. Jared mirrored him and Sophia looked over at the others. Shawn was shocked, much like the others, to find that Jared didn't flinch or act nervous with Sophia. Not like he did the others. He was still cautious of course but something about the way Sophia was with Brian eased his mind.

Jared told him that he knew she'd never hurt Brian. That he'd seen it himself. That she was willing to die for him and that she'd guarded him all night after Brian was finally asleep. Shawn just nodded because what else did you say? Sorry you didn't have that? That just seemed cheap. So instead he'd just nudged him and smiled. And if he noticed a flush to other man's face he chose to not say anything.

"Are you three going to go eat like you know you're supposed to?" Sophia questioned. "Ruby's waiting on you."

"I like Ruby." Caleb chirped. "She makes good cookies."

Jared laughed and it got his brothers attention. Caleb pushed his bottom lip out at his brother. Jared stood. It was obvious that even with a week healing his back was still sore. Shawn hid his grimace but Sophia seen it. She smiled at Jared and Shawn was relieved to see he was still at ease with her.

"Feeling better today?" She asked softly.

Jared nodded. "Better than before."

"Are you sick?" Caleb worried his lip. His eyes wide and wet.

"No." Jared said firmly.

Shawn stared at Sophia and she shook her head. Neither knew why the young boy was so upset with the idea of Jared sick. Jared lifted him swiftly. His flash of pain on his face was vivid but he still held his brother to his chest. He walked out of the room, reassuring him.

Ryan and Joey walked with him out of the room. Sophia lingered. She shot a smile at Shawn. "Do you think he's getting use to being here?"

"I'm not even use to it here." Shawn quipped.

Sophia laughed, loudly. Her head falling back. "I don't believe that for a second." She patted his shoulder. "Ruby's already adopted you as a son."

Shawn chuckled. They filed out of the room in time to see Brian and Logan spilling out of the basement room. Brian shoved Logan and he hit ground harshly. He yelped and hissed through his teeth. It was almost comical and soothing to see some things hadn't changed. It wa in that moment that Logan lunged forward and punch Brian right in the dick. His knees buckled and boy of the Dixon's were on the ground. Sophia just pursed her lips and glared.

"Idiots." She muttered before walking away.


	104. Chapter 104

It was much later when Maggie stormed by Daryl. Her shoulder connecting with his own, she barely paused - her eyes sorry, and tearing after Mac. Mac who told Beth he was going to cut her throat for speaking to his son. Mac who didn't even want the girl in the same room with Logan or Brian let alone the house. Daryl himself agreed. Beth was trouble.

"Mac." Maggie pleaded.

He didn't stop. Instead he was up the stairs and out of sight. Beth smiled watching her sister run after him. It made Daryl want to strangle her.

"You win some you lose some." Beth simpered.

Daryl felt a white hot rage boil inside of himself. Liz stood and shot a evil look at Beth before staring at Carol. Carol was the one Beth should be watching. Sure they all wanted a piece of her but had some control at least. Carol had none. She was ruled by her hormones. And those swung so violently that he was never sure if he was going to get his dick ripped off or rode.

Liz whispered to Carol and she stood. Logan chose that moment to stumble into the room. He was packing his shirt and pushing his soaked hair out of his eyes.

"Dad." Logan grumbled. "Mom." He greeted sweetly.

Daryl fought smiling as Carol scowled at Logan. She wasn't over the sex talk she tried to force them into. Apparently his answer wasn't suitable. But growing up around his brothers and nephew was sure enough the boy knew more about pussy than most grown men. Not that Daryl didn't worry because Jesus he didn't want to be a papaw - but Logan was smart enough to use a fucking condom. Liz was. She was horrified anytime you mentioned babies. Nah he figured that if anyone needed watched it was Liz and Brian. He already made a bet with Merle and Mac on which one of the girls would get pregnant first and how old. They were terrible for doing it but there was only so much to do around here.

The truth was he had this talk with Logan. Unforgettable really and a bit weird but they talked. Unfortunately he had to experience it again when Merle decided both his nephews needed a crash course in everything sex. Mac found it hilarious and Daryl wanted to leave. Merle pulled the same shit with him when he was the boys age. It was just as humiliating then as it was for the boys. That was the good part.

"Ohhh." Logan moved closer to Ruby. He pulled his shirt on and hugged her quickly. It was brief one armed hug. "Shes mad at me." He whispered to Ruby.

"I'm not mad at you." Carol huffed.

"The whats with the look?" He sounded years younger than he was.

"If things don't work out here you can come to the farm with me." Beth smiled.

Logan glared. His arms crossing over his chest and his jaw setting. Ruby pursed her lips and caught Logan's hand. She lead him from the room. Ruby never left her grandsons alone with Beth.

Maggie agreed finally to take Beth to see Hershel. It was a mistake. He could taste it in the air. Mac was furious. If he would have went with Merle to get the kids he would have killed Beth. Regardless if her brother or sister were there. Maggie was with Mac but he didn't think she realized how vicious he really was. It scared her and it made her hope crash seeing Shawn held no regard for Beth.

"Carol." Liz pleaded.

Carol laughed but nodded leading her out of the room. Daryl grimaced realized he was alone with the little crackpot.

Beth turned to him and her face hardened. "You allow that slut to defile your son!"

Daryl smiled. It was a weird reaction but it amused him greatly. He locked eyes with Beth and shrugged.

"Think you have that backwards."

Beth puffed up on him glared. "I'm the better choice."

"There never was a choice between the two of you." He warned. "Stay the fuck away from my goddamn family little girl."

Beth made a noice in her throat. "When they fix this problem..."

Daryl slammed his hand down on the counter. "There is no goddamn fixing the world."

Beth's eyes watered. "You can't believe that."

Daryl sneered at her, "Stay the fuck away from my son."

Beth's eyes bored into his own. He could see the light leaving them and couldn't find an ounce of fucks to give. She was weak. She found even weaker people who subjugated others to do their bidding. She wouldn't make it in this world. It was just a matter of if she got her brother and sister killed with her.

Beth slipped out of the room around him. She disappeared into the hall bathroom but Daryl ignored her. Instead he was stopped by two kids hauling ass towards him. Sophia hot after them. She smile at him briefly before herding them into the kitchen.

Jared appeared with Caleb in his arms with Shawn right behind him. He knew Beth went to rant at Shawn earlier but ignored the drama. He had bigger shit to deal with. Like an upcoming baby.

Jared nodded at him and Caleb laughed. He was watching Shawn behind Jared. Shawn who was making faces at the kid. Daryl chuckled and Jared's face reddened.

When he stepped outside he was blindsided by Brian and Merle. "How do you feel about another bet?"

Daryl eyed the two. Both kept smiling and it made Daryl breathe a little easier seeing Brian smile. If this bullshit bet made him liven up then he would agree.

"Terms?" daryl asked

Brian chuckled, "You give me you stash of fucking chocolate."

"Fuck no. Carol would murder me."

"she will one day anyways." merle shrugged.

Daryl grimaced but nodded. Besides what else was there to do until maggie and abeth left later?


	105. Chapter 105

**Trigger Warning...**

The crash was what alerted Andrea that something was wrong. It was like the sound of something breaking...a light tinkling sound following. The silence following was even more worrying. Knocking at the door garnered nothing in response, only leaving her frustrated. It was seeing Daryl walk by that had her whistling. His eyes swung to her and she motioned to the door. He eyed it and her, his brow climbing, saying more to her than he'd ever say normally.

"I heard something break."

He walked the short distance to her and she grabbed the handle trying it. It was locked. She chewed her lip and felt anxiety grow. A loud thud had both of them looking wearily at the door. When a pained cry followed shortly after Daryl sprung into action. A sharp kick to the door followed by even stronger one broke the latch and threw the door open. Andrea's face paled and Daryl stepped straight into the bathroom. Beth was limp on the floor and glassy eyed looking up at him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. That wasn't what had Andrea nearly hyperventilating though. It was the blood. It was everywhere and quickly flooding the floor.

"Andrea!" Daryl barked.

Her eyes shot to him and she finally snapped out of it. He was covered in blood and grasping both of Beth's wrist tightly. She was kicking out at him weakly and sobbing. Fighting to be free. She made Andrea think of a cat hissing and spitting.

"GET HELP!" He yelled at her.

Andrea ran leaving him with a fighting Beth. A loud yell followed behind her and she felt her fear grow. It was Daryl's voice crying out. She crashed around the corner slapping into Ruby and Patricia. Both women laughing lightly. Daryl's raised voice from down the hall had both women looking slightly wide eyed.

Andrea panted and grasped onto Patricia. "Beth." She gasped. "Daryl!"

Andrea didn't wait. She took of running again. Patricia shoved her aside and hit her knees next to Daryl. She was talking a mile a minute and fast in action but Andrea felt like she was stuck slow motion. Daryl had blood smeared over his face, his jeans were soaked and his shirt was smeared. He looked like he'd been fighting Beth.

"What the hell happened!" Ruby shook Andrea.

Andrea stared at her but couldn't find the words. What pushed people to do this? Her chest heaved as Patricia's words turned frantic and her motions. She quickly gave Ruby the run down. The woman's face set into stone.

"Let me die." Beth pleaded. "Stop."

"Daryl can you lift her for me. We have to move her." Patricia's words were choked.

Andrea and Ruby swiftly moved as Daryl lifted the slight girl from the floor. They looked a terrifying sight stepping from the bathroom. Both blood soaked and pale with Beth hanging limply in his arms. It was that moment that Mac and Maggie came downstairs. The commotion waking even Carol and luring her out. It wasn't long before the others followed.

Patricia didn't spare a word for anyone as she sped away with Daryl right behind her. Andrea stared at the mess of a bathroom that was coated in broken glass and blood. It made her stomach churn. The iron scent of Beth's life spilled right there clear as her own tears. Andrea swiped at her face.

"BETH!" Maggie's voice was a high pitched shriek.

An hour passed before Patricia stepped out. In that hour Daryl was staring off at the far wall of the den. He'd not said a thing. Carol was tightly grasping his hand. She'd not been able to lure him into changing. He'd batted her hands and Logan's both away when they'd tried to check him. Andrea couldn't help thinking about the way she'd heard his voice cry out. It was pain, she knew that much, she told Carol but he'd refused to move. He'd refused to even look at anyone. He looked sick. He looked like he was going to puke.

"Daryl." Carol whispered.

He grunted but did nothing else. Carol sighed dramatically but let him go. His hand fell limply to the couch. Carol left the room and Andrea stayed there. Logan was next to his dad and Liz was on the floor in front of Logan. Her eyes cast up to Daryl from where she was resting her head on Logan's knee. Her eyes were wide and upset. Logan looked as sick as his dad.

"Dad." Logan's voice was strained.

The stress of his voice was enough to get Daryl's attention. His eyes snapped to his son worriedly. "What?"

"Are you okay?" He coughed.

Daryl nodded but said nothing else. His teeth sunk into his lip after he'd brought his hand up but stopped when he'd seen Beth's blood still soaking his skin and flaking now that'd it dried. He'd stared for a second but said nothing before just looking away from himself. Logan shot a worried look to the door. Andrea followed his eyes but didn't need to see to know what Carol done.

Merle Dixon stepped into the room. He was always so take charge when it came to his family. He didn't care to laugh and joke but he could turn serious in the drop of a hat. He'd not gave a crap that Beth was fighting for her life. He'd smiled at Mac and Andrea knew they both wanted the girl to bleed out. They didn't say it aloud but it showed in the glowing of his cold blue eyes.

"Darylina." Merle snapped.

Daryl flinched from his brothers words but looked up at him. He suddenly looked decades younger. Staring up at his brother with wide blue eyes that seemed lost. Almost guilty. If she didn't know any better then she would have thought Daryl slid that piece of glass up Beth's arm himself. She knew he didn't though. His guilt was misplaced.

Merle squatted in front of his brother. Daryl stared at him but said nothing. Merle reached for him and Daryl didn't pull away like he had from Carol, Logan, or his own mom. He held still. Merle stared at his face for a second longer before inspecting him. She got it and why they wanted too. He was drenched in blood. It was inconceivable that it was all Beth's.

"Fuck." Merle cursed.

Carol made a distressed noise in her throat.

"Daryl." Merle growled. "Why the fuck didn't you tell anyone you were hurt?"

Daryl looked down at his arm and his brows shot up. He seemed shock to see that he was indeed cut. Merle jerked him upright. Daryl grunted from the sudden movement but Merle was already shoving him from the room. Andrea moved to Carol as they breezed by her. She guided Carol to take a seat. Logan slid against his mom's side and Carol leaned into him, sagging more like it.

"Carol's he'll be fine." Andrea assured.

Carol nodded but her eyes were wet. "I'm not worried about a cut." She cleared her throat. "Something else is wrong."

Logan nodded and started fidgeting. "I'm going to go check on him."

He quickly exited to the room but not before he made sure Liz took his spot against his mother. Andrea and Liz both kept her company. She agreed. Something was wrong with Daryl. After a bit of time she heard Maggie and Patricia's voices. Carol, Liz, and Andrea all got up to check on the situation.

They walked into a maelstrom. Maggie was red faced and had tears cascading down her face.

"She was fine no more than an hour ago!" Maggie yelled. "What happened?" Her voice was harsh and demanding.

Andrea's eyes shot warily to where Mere was stitching Daryl's arm up with Ruby hovering. Her eyes were livid and on the growing tension. Logan was next to his uncle's and dad. He was pacing like a wild cat. He looked ready to deck Maggie.

"Maggie," Patricia rubbed at her face. "We won't know until Beth decides to talk."

Maggie's eyes went accusingly to where Daryl was sitting at. Tension crackled like electricity in the room. Even Brian shifted uneasily. It wasn't Daryl or Maggie he was looking at though. It was his dad. He looked worried and Andrea felt dread.

"That just ain't good enough." Maggie snapped.

Patricia stared at the younger woman and shook her head. "Maggie."

"No!" Maggie swiped at her face. "Why is getting stitches while my sister is laying in there nearly dead? How is he involved?"

"Hold the fuck on." Mac's voice was harsh and lashed out like a sharp snap of a whip. It was enough for a few people to step back. Lori, Rick, Glenn, and Jared being the closest to the growing fight to move away. "Are you fucking accusing my brother of hurting her?"

"You have to admit it looks bad." Maggie hissed.

Mac's shoulders rolled the same times Merle's visibly bunched. His head turned and Shawn's eyes darkened. He looked torn but ready to defend Maggie. Andrea knew enough to know that he held no love for Beth but still adored his other sister.

Mac's face turned murderous. "Looks bad." He spit. "It looked really fucking grand when that little fucking cunt got my son kidnapped and me shot. It looked really fucking terrific when she was found with the fucking people abusing him and Jared. It looked goddamned impressive when Logan, Liz, and Sophia were taken." The snarl of his voice was enough to peel paint. "It was awe-inspiring as Sophia was forced to fight to the death while that little bitch sipped fucking tea and watched for sport."

Maggie jerked back like she was lapped. "Mac." Her voice was hoarse.

"You got a lot of fucking nerve." Merle's voice was cold.

Brian and Sophia both were pale. They weren't looking at anyone in particular. Jared had shifted behind Shawn slightly. Every word Mac threw at Maggie daring her to argue her sister innocence. She looked sicker than Daryl had minutes ago.

Maggie floundered for words and swiped at more tears. "She isn't right...hasn't been."

Merle finally stood and dusted his hands off. He inspected the stitches in Daryl's arm. There was a six in gash on Daryl's arm.

"My brother kicked a fucking door down and is the reason Patricia even has a chance to save that girl." Merle deadpanned.

Ruby caught both her son's arms. She stepped forward. When they both snapped their mouths shut she finally looked at Maggie. Her face was stoic but her eyes were frigid.

"I'll excuse you this once." Maggie went to speak but Ruby swiftly raised her hand to stop her. "But if you ever make an accusation like my sons are anything like that thing laying in there again I'll personally see you out of those gates."

Maggie stiffened. Mac mirrored her and shot his eyes to his mother.

"That girl tried to hurt my family. She attacked my son as he tried to help her." She hissed. "She's talked repeatedly about disgusting things she wants to do to my grandson. WE've – NO! I've gave her repeated chances simply because I like you Maggie and knew she was your sister."

Ruby released her sons and commanded the room. IT was easy to see how she was able to raise three men like Merle, Mac, and Daryl. How she was able to make it in a world as dangerous as this before her sons ever made it to her. Why her grandsons adored her and feared her. She was a force of nature.

"I simply don't have it in me to give anymore chances." Ruby threatened. "If or when she comes to I want her gone. She's attacked my family for the last time. I won't have the next time cost a life because I assure you it won't be something she will survive young lady."

Maggie stared at Ruby wide eyed. Mac's jaw was tense and he stormed from the room. Brian shot Maggie a look Andrea couldn't read and took off after his dad. Shawn caught Maggie's arm and drug her from the room. Maggie's sobs echoed into the room from where Shawn was dragging her.

"Well." Lori clapped her hands. "Who's hungry!"

Her false cheer almost made Andrea laugh. It was so fake and clearly awkward. Logan stared at Lori wide eyed and suddenly smiled. It caused Lori to falter but a small smile graced her face. Rick was rubbing his face and walked over to the remaining Dixon brothers.

Lori started digging in cabinets as Carl and Logan took a seat at the bar watching her. Carol was checking on Daryl. He looked up at her, his eyes finally clear, and forced a stoic look.

Patricia walked over and looked Daryl's arm over. Merle scowled at her. "I've been stitching this clumsy fucker up since he was three. I think I know what I'm doing."

"No need to get an attitude with me." Patricia scolded.

Merle huffed. Daryl cleared his throat. "Is she going to live?"

Andrea felt sick. Her and Daryl both heard Beth beg him to let her die. Her eyes met his and he grimaced. Andrea didn't think it would matter if she did pull through it this time. Beth was done with this world. She wasn't a fighter and made a choice.

Patricia cleared her throat. "Its...I stopped the bleeding and it's just letting her rest now."

Daryl nodded at her words. He stood and eyed himself. He met Carol's eyes but motioned down his body. He didn't need to explain. Carol followed him out but not before kissing Logan on the back of the neck. He jerked, throwing himself into the counter, and made a noise like weird laugh. Carol chuckled following his dad.

"Not cool mom!" He yelled behind her.

The room descended into quietness. It was broken every now and then with Lori's nervous prattling. Rick kept sighing every time she started babbling. Merle and him were talking quietly. Jared was nodding along with them but otherwise quiet. Sophia had taken off for Mac and Brian. Liz left to watch the kids. Andrea asked Ruby where cleaner was. She felt the need to clean the bathroom up. To get rid of Beth's cries and dead eyes. To just wipe it away like it could erase the memory of seeing the life leave someone's eyes even though they were still alive. She hoped to never become that way.

"Is Daryl okay?" Jared's voice was quiet.

Merle nodded at the younger man. "He will be." He smiled. "He was always the sweet one. He got into it with Beth right before this shit happened. He no doubt feels guilty."

Jared pursed his lips and shook his head., "Daryl wouldn't hurt her. He's not like-" his words stopped but Merle met his eyes. He nodded at him.

Merle clapped him on the back. "Daryl can be a right bastard but he isn't that."

Jared nodded. "Then why blame himself?

"It's what he does best." Merle sighed. "Carol will get his head right."

Jared chewed his lip. "Carol's nice."

"Carol's going to pop soon with that kid." Rick smiled.

Jared laughed and nodded. "Do you all know what it is?"

Andrea was stalled. She's not heard Jared say so much before. He was always quiet if a woman was around. He didn't mind Sophia or Liz but he seemed terrified of the rest. He had a complete loathing of Beth if the looks he gave her were anything to go by. Ruby made it her personal mission to feed him and heal him. She mothered him like she did Logan and Brian. Doted on him. He always looked so confused when she buzzed around him like a mother hen. He was learning to let her around him but he still tensed. It made Andrea happy to see Merle taking him under his wing.

"Will Mac be okay?" Jared's voice was thick.

Merle's face said enough. Him and Maggie were circling each other over Beth since she'd been brought back. Maggie couldn't reconcile that her sister was the girl who lured Brian out there to be hurt. Every time Mac got a glimpse of a bruise, cut, or scar on his son he'd get wild eye and seek Beth out with his eyes. There was times Andrea was sure he'd attack her right there. Andrea believed for the sanity of the house that Beth really shouldn't be here. She kept her mouth shut though. Mac and maggie would work it out or wouldn't.


	106. Chapter 106

Daryl scrubbed his skin nearly raw. He knew Carol was waiting to here what set him off. He'd never reacted like that before, not that she'd seen. Not that even Logan ever witnessed. It was too fucking close to home. All the blood and shattered glass. Having to dig it out of his knee didn't help either. Even the stitches didn't do nothing but add to the pressure that was sitting on his chest. He'd felt like he was suffocating. Instead of hearing Beth begging to die he'd heard his dad in his last moment's of life. It was all too fucking much.

Knowing that she was trying to kill herself was overwhelming. He'd known what that felt like. It was a dark place he'd been right after his dad died. He'd never expected to survive to see twenty let alone raise a kid. Now he was bringing a new into the world. A world that was rapidly falling the fuck apart. What if he couldn't keep them safe? Shit happened every day that took fathers away. If seeing Beth blood soaked and ready to die did anything it reminded him of that.

Logan was old enough to protect himself but this baby wouldn't be. Carol wouldn't be able to truly fight for a while. His mom was getting older and Mac was hurt. That left him and Merle to defend everyone they cared about. Brian was out. He was hurt and needed to heal. Sophia and Liz were in the same boat as the boys. They'd always have the boys because Daryl knew that they'd never let themselves be separated. It was one of the only comforts he had some days.

He dropped the bar of soap and watched the blood swirl down the drain. The slight creaking of the door told him Carol was there. He let out a breath. He had to get his shit together. He wasn't that kid anymore and he'd dealt with all that shit. Beth wasn't his fault. His dad wasn't his fault. This fucking blood was just that, just blood. It'd wash.

"Daryl." Carol's voice was soft. The concern in it was enough to finally get him to breathe normal. "Is there anything I can do?"

He swung the door open and she had his towel ready. He took it and she gave him a concerned smile. Her eyes searching for anymore damage Beth inflicted. He would have laughed if he'd had it in him. He'd turned his head for one fucking second and that little harpy sunk the fucking piece of glass into his arm. He'd jerked and it was what caused the cut to get worse. No, he knew that if he so much as showed Carol another wound she would hunt Beth down and the cuts on her wrist would be the least of her worries. She wouldn't go peacefully into the night.

"I'm fine." He nodded sharply.

Carol pursed her lips. She eyed him and shook her head. "It was like you weren't even there."

He grabbed the clothes he'd packed into the bathroom. He was dressing while keeping his eyes on Carol. Her eyes were red and puffy. She'd cried while he'd took a shower. It made him feel like shit to have worried her. He hadn't even really heard her talking to him. He knew she'd been there but he was so lost in bad memories that he'd done just what she said.

He rubbed his face for a second and sighed. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. Her hand tangled in his hair and clutched the back of his neck roughly. Her nails scraping the skin there viciously. He sucked in a breath and let it out slow. Her scent calming the rest of his nerves. She was fine. The baby would be fine. HE wasn't going to fucking die and leave them.

He kissed her shoulder and let his forehead rest there. "Just bad memories." His voice was hoarse.

Carol wrapped her arms tighter around him. Her stomach was getting in the way. He chuckled and let his hand slide down running over her baby bump. Carol made a noise in her throat and clutched him tighter.

"You can't do that again." She whispered. "I was terrified."

He nodded and leaned back meeting her eyes. "I won't."

Carol cupped his face, letting her fingers trace his jaw, before meeting his eyes. "I didn't think you'd be so upset over her."

"Fuck Beth." Daryl hissed. "She can go to hell."

Carol studied him for a moment longer. "Bad memories." She repeated his words back at him. It was a question without her even asking. He let out a slow breath and met her eyes. He knew she could see what was haunting him. "Your dad….?" Her brow raised.

At his nod her eyes watered. She clutched his hand tightly. She knew how it happened and that he'd seen it all while being trapped in the wreck. She was swiping at her eyes and growling.

"Stupid hormones." She whined low in her throat. "You need to check on your brothers and son. I'm sure they're ready to lose it. If your mom hasn't already hit someone with a pan."

"If she's swinging a pan then I'm not going near her." Daryl deadpanned.

Carol snorted and drug him into the bedroom. Logan stepped in without even knocking. He huffed at them and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked petulant.

"Maggie and Mac won't shut up. I think he's going to start hitting people soon." He stomped his foot. "Merle is encouraging him and Brian is being too fucking quiet. It's weird."

"Where are the girls?" Daryl asked quickly.

"Sleeping." Logan shrugged.

"Both of them….just went to sleep?" Daryl asked slowly.

"Yes?" Logan looked confused.

Daryl stormed out of the room. His bare feet slapping the floor. He rushed down the stairs into bedroom there. Neither of the girls were there. Daryl felt his heart thump painfully in his chest. He knew both were blood thirsty enough where Beth was concerned to maim the girl. Logan was right behind him. He stared wide eyed at the bed he'd left both girls sleeping on.

"Logan, tell me." Daryl demanded.

Logan sputtered and threw his arms around him wildly gesturing. "What the fuck am I supposed to know? They started talking about napping and periods. I wasn't fucking staying down here and listening to that shit. I came to check on you!"

His son was wild eyed and red faced. Daryl nodded and rushed back upstairs. He was met with the raised voices of his brothers and Maggie. When Daryl entered the room it went deathly quiet. His mom stood and walked towards him concern etched on her face.

"Daryl?"

His eyes swept the room and found neither of the girls. When his eyes met his brothers both stood. He left the room saying nothing. They were on his heels. Boots thundering behind him. He rushed up the steps. Maggie was running behind them as well, scared. When he burst into the room Beth was in his chest heaved.

"What the hell are you doing Daryl?" Maggie barked storming into the room and glaring at him. She was standing between him and her sister.

His eyes stayed on a very alive Beth. Her eyes were still glassy and she was obviously still crying. Her bandages red and ragged from her picking. She stared back at him and Daryl felt his lip curl. Her eyes were dead. She had no fight left.

"Daryl…." Mac's voice was weary.

"Darylina." Merle caught his arm.

Daryl didn't spare another glance for Beth or her stupid sister. He stepped out of the room in search of both teens. HE didn't trust they weren't up to something. He knew them well enough to know they would pull some shit. He would. He knew he would without a doubt if he'd been them.

Merle and Mac barely let him get down the hall before shoving him into one of their rooms., Daryl stumbled and glared. Merle shut the door and Mac kept him from moving towards it again. Maggie was shut out even though she tried to come into the room.

"What the fuck is going on?" Merle questioned.

Daryl eyed them both and shook his head. "She can't stay here."

"That's obvious." Mac sneered.

"Those girls are going to kill her." Daryl deadpanned.

"If she don't finish it herself." Merle shrugged. "You can't make her live. I don't personally care."

Mac ran his hand along the dresser. "My son's back is enough to make wish those girls would get ahold of her. It wouldn't be easy then."

Daryl stared at his brothers. Both were giving him a dangerous look. One that told him that if Beth spent another night here she'd die by either of their hands.

"Brian has nightmares." Mac's voice dropped. "Sophia told me and he can't stand to be in the room with Beth. He avoids coming out of his own room for fear of walking into the same room as her. It makes them worse."

"Beth has hurt this family enough for me to not give a fuck." Merle said. "I would think her sinking a fucking piece of glass into you would have you agreeing."

Daryl laughed. "You think I don't? You think I give a fuck? Fuck." Daryl set heavily on the bed. "I wish I never met her! I wish she never seen my fucking son. None of this bullshit would have happened."

Mac flinched. "If she touches Logan….Liz will kill her."

"Those girls are out for blood." Daryl nodded. "They've been planning something. I know they have."

"I know." Merle smiled.

A knock at the door had them all three looking at it. It swung open to reveal a flustered looking Rick. He stepped in ignoring Maggie's protests. When the door shut he seemed at a loss for words.

"Well Ricky?" Merle taunted. "Why are you gracing us with your stink?"

Rick scowled. "I asked you stop calling me that."

"And I chose to ignore you." Merle chuckled.

"Carol said the girls weren't in the house, barn, or anywhere that she's thought to look." Rick stared right at the three of them. "What the hell is going on? Are we missing more kids? I thought Carl was bad at not staying in the house."

Mac sighed and rubbed his wounded shoulder. "I bet I know where Sophia is."

"They won't be together." Merle interrupted.

Daryl sighed and stood. "Let me get my boots and Logan. We'll search the woods."

"I'll check the attic and vehicles."

Rick disappeared out the door. Mac and Merle both stopped looking back at their brother. Daryl grimaced.

"It's a distraction." Daryl muttered.

"Yeah, but for what?" Merle questioned.


	107. Chapter 107

**There are a few hours that pass within in this chapter. From Morning to almost night fall.**

The girls were on the porches roof. It was Brian who seen them. Legs hanging over and swinging in the breeze. When Carol stepped off the porch and stared up at both girls, Daryl had to fight laughing, they grinned and waved at her. If she could physically climb up there both girls would have gotten slapped.

"Get down here." Carol ordered.

Sophia slipped closer to the ledge and dangled there. It was the tick in Brian's jaw that had Mac's eyes locking on him. The Dixon's didn't have many tells. The ones they did have they didn't talk about. Still Daryl himself knew Brian's.

Sophia dropped and stood up gracefully. Liz didn't stand on ceremony. She just jumped down landing next Sophia. When both girls looked at Carol they were still smiling. Logan stepped outside and stared Liz down. Whatever they were up to he didn't know.

"What's the look for?" Liz questioned.

Daryl set heavily on the steps. Liz looked over at him and her eyes landed on his bandaged arm. He watched her eyes darken. When she met his eyes though she smiled.

"Just stop." Carol snapped.

She stormed by both girls. Merle nudged his boot into Daryl's lower back. Carol was storming right towards them. Daryl looked back at his brother the same time Merle crouched.

"Tell me something baby brother." He had a leering quality to his eyes. "Is the pussy worth the hormones."

Mac burst out laughing and Rick's snort was almost hidden in it. It was Jared's abrupt laughter that kept Daryl from lashing out at Merle. Daryl's eyes swung over to Jared. He tried to cover his face but he just kept laughing. Daryl felt a smile tug at his face as Jared's reddened.

"You know." Logan interrupted. "It's really fucking disturbing hearing you say shit like that when I'm standing here Merle."

"You need to understand Chicken Prince that your mom is completely fuckable." Brian crooned.

Jared's hand finally covered his face as his frame shook with laughter. Daryl sighed and stood. There was no winning against his family. They were all a bunch of jackasses. It was better than trying to kill each other.

"Fuck you." Logan snapped.

Jared started coughing to cover his laugh as Carol got to them. She smiled at him and he flushed a violent shade of red before looking down. He was still smiling. It was a amazing what a short amount of time free of that place done for him. Then to Daryl thought it also had a lot to do with Shawn.

"What has you all horse laughing?" Carol questioned.

Daryl was red faced and knew it. Merle stood and kicked him in the ass almost knocking him off the step.

"Nothing." Mac interrupted Merle before he could say anything. Merle scowled at his brother but shut up.

Carol raised a brow but caught Daryl's bicep and Logan's hand. Both sighed and let themselves be lead away. Carol barely made it a few feet before she met Liz and Sophia's eyes. They followed quietly. They were barely through the door before Maggie appeared with Beth. Beth still had that dead look in her eyes and Daryl knew that she wouldn't make it through the week.

"I'm taking Beth to check on dad." Maggie's voice was clipped.

It was with Mac walking by that they knew something was wrong. He didn't even look at Maggie. He sneered at Beth, baring his teeth, and Brian followed. When Jared walked by Beth got a sick little smile on her face. Daryl wanted to slap her in the back of the head.

"He's been alone out there for awhile not and I think-" Maggie started.

"Shut up." Shawn snapped. "I'll help you take her there Maggie but don't ask for another thing from me for her."

Maggie's face slightly paled. "Fine."

She looked towards Mac but he was pushing Brian further down the hall. He didn't look back at her. Daryl grimaced. Mac was unforgiving and he would see anything concerning Beth a slight against his family. Daryl himself did and he knew Merle did. It was just a matter of time before his own mom beat the shit out of Beth. If Maggie thought she could keep Mac and still baby Beth then she was a fool.

It was Merle who stared at Maggie until she finally looked away from Mac. When her eyes met his they widened.

"You aren't good enough for him." His voice was cold. "And if you manage to survive out there till that little bitch dies he won't be waiting on you."

Maggie swallowed. "She's my sister. You would do the same."

Merle eyed Beth and Beth looked at Maggie. "Taking me to daddy won't stop me from killing myself."

Maggie's hand connected with Beth's face before she thought. Beth just stared at her. Merle looked back at Maggie. Beth walked outside leaving Maggie to argue with Merle. It didn't last long until a startled yell interrupted everyone.

Daryl looked towards Rick who was wide eyed. The sound of a gunshot exploded around them and a loud thud followed. The scream that ripped through the air was almost enough to ruin Daryl's hearing. His eyes were wide and locked on Beth's lifeless body. Rick's having fell from her hand.

"NO!" Maggie's voice was echoing.

It was Shawn who caught her and Rick who was at Beth's side. He was on his knees and had her hand in his. He looked up wide eyed at Maggie.

"I wasn't paying attention. I was talking to Jared." He muttered. "I felt her bump into me but didn't know!"

It was chaos as they tried to calm Maggie. When Daryl looked back and met Liz's eyes she gave him a mean smile that lit her eyes up. Her hand searched behind her and found Logan. He raised a brow and she nodded before dragging Logan away. Sophia paused next to him and caught his attention.

"You thought we would kill her." Her voice was quiet. "But it's much easier to give that little push."

Daryl stared down at her. "What did you do?"

Sophia looked down at Beth and Maggie. "Reminded her that she's nothing."

Shawn was the one who picked Beth up and carried her away. Despite Jared hating Beth he helped him. Logan and Brian both were quiet in the den. Brian leaning against Logan looking like he was almost asleep. Both of them seeming less tense than they'd seen them in weeks. Sophia was sprawled in the floor at their feet and Liz was next to her.

Carol stepped into the room. Her eyes were red rimmed and she cleared her throat. "Are you all okay?"

"Amazing." Liz sing songed.

"Regardless of how you feel about her she's still Shawn and Maggie's sister." Carol said.

Sophia setup. Brian shook his head at her. "Let it go."

Sophia glared at him but nodded at Carol. They would be quiet and not say anything. She was dead and to her and Liz the debt was paid. No more leering looks at Logan and her groping him. No more of her bullshit. No more plots to get the boys hurt. She figured that with Mary and Beth both gone that Logan and Brian didn't need to worry. Sure there was danger but it wasn't in their own home now.

"I'm not going to some funeral for her." Brian's voice was hoarse.

Carol walked into the room further. "No one is going to make you."

Brian met her eyes and Carol could see the hurt that was there. She's heard Mac tell Daryl about his nightmares. She seen his back and knew of the collar. What he went through was enough to make her cry herself. She ran her hand through his hair and he leaned into it. It wasn't often when she seen him physically seek comfort but here he was leaning into Logan and using him as support. Allowing her to do him like she usually done Logan.

It was comical to her at time the difference in the boys. Brian didn't hate touch but he didn't really bother to pay attention to others enough. He'd been hugged by her and she see him hug his grandmother. Usually he just kept to his snarky self. Logan was the opposite. He didn't like touch but would let her hug him. He had this awkward hug he gave his grandmother at times. Barely even that. Still he was more of a cuddler than she thought he'd be. If she was sitting he'd crowd her out. Seeing Brian acting like him made her worry.

"Is Maggie staying?" Brian's voice was quiet.

Carol felt anxious. Maggie went to get him back. She was with Mac, or so she thought, no one was sure. It was hard to say. He'd said he never seen his dad give someone a chance beyond just sleeping with them.

"I don't know." Carol sighed.

Logan leaned forward and caught her hand. She yelped when he pulled her down. That was about the time that Daryl, Merle, Mac, and Ruby walked into the room. Both boys were wrapped around her. She couldn't help but smile. Mac's shoulders relaxed some and Ruby swiped at her face.

"I'm hungry." Logan whined.

Ruby scowled. "You're always hungry."

"I'm hungry." Brian interrupted.

Ruby grinned despite herself and left the room. The sounds of pots and pans was welcoming.

Daryl shut the door. Sophia and Liz scooted against the couch. Carol smiled at Daryl when he raised a brow at his son and nephew. Merle whistled low in his throat and winked at her.

"Is she staying?" Brian's voice was loud.

Mac flinched slightly but shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't asked. She's with Patricia."

Brian scowled. "Beth isn't our fault."

It hit Carol that he let Maggie in. He'd accepted her part in his dad's life and now Maggie was hurting his dad. Of course he understood that Beth was Maggie's sister but things were complicated. Things with Maggie and Mac were even more fragile now. At least he didn't knock her up.

Carol slid closer to Daryl when he took the seat next to Daryl. She ended up in his lap. His arms were around her and his hand cupping her stomach. The baby was kicking and she knew that he wasn't listening to his family talk. He didn't pay attention to anyone else when he felt his kid. Logan eyed them and then shoved his dad hands away. He smiled so wide that it looked painful when he felt the baby.

Mac and Merle both eyed her and then smiled. It broke the rest of the tension in the house. Others were hurting but her family were whole. It was this moment they needed. Merle and Mac were both excited knowing they could feel the baby. She'd kept it to herself and so had Daryl. Patricia knew. It wouldn't be long till the baby was here. Carol leaned back as they all talked. Daryl's head resting on her shoulder and Logan drawing patterns on his thigh ignoring everyone. He was lost in thought and grinning at her every now and then. He'd whisper a name that was ridiculous to her for the baby. Brian was even quietly whispering names.


	108. Chapter 108

**This is for my brother. I'm sorry that your zen was stolen this is the best I can do.**

Patricia drummed her fingers. Jared, Logan, Daryl, Liz and Glenn were all supposed to be back soon. It wasn't that they were running a little late that had her anxious. She knew those men could handle themselves and Liz. They were strong. It was watching a very pregnant Carol pace. Her son and husband both out there. Now she was watching her like a hawk. Long since giving up on trying to get her to rest because she didn't fancy the idea of getting maimed.

"Carol, please, sit down." Ruby chided. "You're making me tired just watching you."

Carol glared at the woman. If looks could kill then Ruby's skin would have withered right there. Carol huffed and started her circuit again. Merle wasn't scolding her but watching her like any second he'd see her give birth. Mac was resigned to his fate of being the mother hen to her at the moment.

"Carol." Mac said.

"What?"

"He's going to come home. Both of them." Mac stared into her eyes after catching her arms. "If you don't sit down soon Patricia is going to have a stroke."

Carol scowled and Mac gave her a wide smile. It wasn't genuine. His rarely were anymore but she nodded all the same. She waddled to her seat next to Merle and kicked her feet up. Brian stepped into the room at that moment and immediately moved to the space between Carol and his dad.

"Luna Sunrise?" He casually mentioned.

Carol fought smiling. Brian winked at her and her head shook. "No."

"Serenity Sage?"

Carol huffed and pursed her lips. "Are you even trying? With these names you keep giving me I swear you grew up on a hippie convent."

Brian chuckled and shrugged. "Mildred?"

Carol's face soured. "No."

"Indigo?"

"Are we throwing out random colors now?" Mac questioned. "Then Pink."

"I would give anything to hear Daryl calling for his son….Little Pink Dixon." Merle nodded sagely.

Headlights shown through the bay window. Carol looked out but Rick, Merle, Brian, and Mac were up. Patricia wagged her finger at Carol. She frowned but with both older women baring down on her she stayed put. She really was tired.

Logan stormed into the room and threw his back off his shoulders. He wasn't looking at her. His jacket followed quickly after and he shook his head, throwing water everywhere. He reminded her of a dog at the moment.

"Do you have no manners?" Ruby asked.

Logan looked up suddenly and flushed. "I'm sure somewhere?"

Ruby sighed dramatically. "Try finding them then."

Logan squinted at her and then over at Carol. He ran his eyes over her like he was checking for an injury. When he seen she was okay he nodded to himself. Daryl and the rest weren't far behind. Brian was talking to Jared and Shawn both. Logan quickly followed them but not before shooting a giant smile at Carol.

Carol stood when she heard Daryl's voice. Patricia and Ruby both jumped to help her up and steady her. Some days she felt like she was the size of the house. Like she wouldn't even make it through a door because she was getting so big. At times she adored every change. It was her child growing. A part of her and Daryl. Their kid in there. Other times she wanted to just sit down and cry. Today was one on the pendulum.

Daryl was sliding his soaked leather jacket off talking to his brothers. Liz was already there and checking to make sure he wasn't wounded. Carol was sure the girl already looked Logan over. Still Daryl wasn't looking at her. It wasn't often she got to observe him without him noticing her. He was talking tiredly to his brothers. His profile was strong and backlit by the foyers lights.

"Do you think that the storm will drive them this way?" Mac asked.

Daryl and Glenn both shook their heads. "No." Glenn pulled his red cap off and ran a hand through his hair. "It seemed to disorient them and well…they just kind of stood out there not moving around."

"You're telling me that a fucking storm rendered walkers even more stupid?" Merle snapped.

Glenn smiled impishly. "Yeah I guess."

Merle stared at Daryl. "Is he fucking with me?"

"No." Daryl sighed. His thumb went to his mouth for a minute. "They didn't even try and follow the vehicles."

Mac shrugged. "So this is good for us."

Daryl turned then and seen her. Every ounce of tiredness washed away from his face and he smiled. It was wide and relieved. He didn't want to go today. He'd argued against it but he'd known more about what they needed than either brother. Merle was mad to admit that his brother knew more but gave in after a bit. They were furious to be left behind but Mac wasn't read and he didn't want to leave Brian. Carol also thought he didn't want to leave because of Maggie. Those two were dancing around each other still. Will they or won't they….? It was draining.

Liz was walking with him and chattering animatedly. Sophia was sleeping. Had been for hours. Carol was sure that was where Brian came from. He'd looked sleep rumpled. He resisted resting a lot of the time and aggravated his wounds. Sophia was good at getting him to take it easy.

"How long do you think this storm will hang around?" Liz chirped.

Liz and Logan were a team. If Logan left those fences Liz was there and Logan never let her out of his sight in the same way. Neither doubted the other but they refused to let the other get separated. It made Carol worry at times that they were going to end up doing something stupid and get hurt. Or worse Liz would get pregnant. Daryl seemed to trust them. Carol argued about it with him but he'd just smile at her and she'd want to slap that stupid smile of his face.

"A day or two." Daryl shrugged. "Hard to tell right now."

Mac yawned. Daryl looked over and his face fell some. Mac wasn't a hundred percent yet. He got tired sooner and it showed. It worried his brothers and no amount of explaining that he was indeed fine would calm them. Mac would snarl like a wild animal if it was mentioned in hearing range of him.

"Fuck, i'm going to bed." Mac waved them away and disappeared up the stairs.

Daryl and Merle talked for a few minutes before Merle walked outside. Jared and Shawn walked in with more packs. Jared gave a tentative smile to Carol and Shawn winked at her. Rick, Glenn, and Carl were quick to grab the rest off the porch that Daryl, Liz, and Logan had hauled up.

Daryl caught her around the shoulder and steered her around towards their room. Carol tried to direct him to the kitchen. He resisted her. He nearly soldier marched her to the bedroom. She could hear Merle laughing. Carol swore to hit him tomorrow for tattling like a little kid on her.

Daryl swung their door open. He kicked it shut behind them. He eyed her and Carol raised a challenging brow. "Your brother is a dick."

"I told you." He stated.

He was started unbuttoning his shirt. Carol swallowed. It was easy to get distracted around him. Her thighs pressed together and he was trying to get out of wet clothes.

"Daryl you need to eat dinner. You've been gone all day!" Carol pressed.

He jerked his shirt off and tossed it aside. The look he gave her had her sitting heavily on the bed. Her breathing heaving from her body. Hands braced behind her as her pupils blew wide. His steps were sure and determined. Her legs spread without conscious thought and he smiled lasciviously at her. His tongue sliding along his bottom lip. His intent clear and she moaned. The sound of his knees hitting just in front of her. Her last conscious thought being that it wasn't the dinner he needed but the one he wanted - she needed - as he buried his head between her thighs.


	109. Chapter 109

"Did you know that your son suggested the name Huckleberry Duke Clint Dixon to me?"

Daryl looked up at Carol from where he was gutting the deer. She was perched on the tailgate of a truck. He wasn't sure if it was Merle or Mac who parked it there but there she was. He squinted up at her as the sweat ran into his eyes. Carol looked amused as her and was rubbing over her stomach.

"Excuse me?" He swiped his forearm across his forehead and went back to work.

"Logan." Carol snorted. "Him and Brian keep giving me this worst names ever. It's sad to say that this one was the normal one."

Daryl snorted and shook his head. "Sounds about right. I'm surprised nothing about a damn chicken was mentioned."

"No Brian only relegates that to Logan." Carol grinned.

He quickly finished with the deer. He started walking around and stretching. He was waiting on one of his brothers to come out here after he got the deer skinned. They were supposed to take care of the meat. He was already supposed to be inside fixing some shit that his mom wouldn't stop bitching about.

Carol slid off the truck bed and caught his arm to steady herself. Daryl looked towards the house. Shawn and Jared were both walking towards him. He tossed the knife onto the bed of the truck he'd been using. He grabbed a different one and yawned.

"I done Brian good to get out and hunt." Carol's voice was quiet. "Even if you and Merle nearly had to fight Mac."

"Did you drug him?" Daryl eyed her.

Carol raised a brow. "Why would you think I done it?"

Daryl stared right at her for a second before shaking his head. Everyone knew Mac was like a cocked cannon right now. After Shawn went to check on Hershel after Beth's untimely death things went to shit again. He came back with news that the man was dead. He'd told Maggie but she'd been distraught. The fighting between Maggie and Mac wasn't loud anymore. Now it was chilly silences that made everyone uncomfortable with the tension.

"Because I know you?"

Carol laughed. "Well I assure you I didn't drug your brother."

"He never sleeps this late, Carol."

Daryl missed the mischievous smile plastered over her face. He was busy skinning the deer. By the time Shawn and Jared got to them he was almost done. He stepped back and Carol handed him a towel.

"Merle is busy." Shawn bounced on the balls of his feet. "I told him I would come out here and help."

"Have you ever butchered a deer?" Daryl questioned.

"I have." Jared's voice was quiet and surprisingly deep. "It's been a few years but I have."

Daryl nodded at him succinctly and Jared gave him a small smile. It warmed Carol's heart seeing the Dixon's taking him under their wing. He was like a little brother to them all. Carol had her speculations about him but kept her mouth shut. It was nothing bad of course but she'd be quiet.

"How's Maggie?" Carol asked.

Shawn sighed. "She was looking for Mac this morning but he's been asleep. I think she finally seen his side but she wouldn't say anything. She looked pretty upset."

Daryl grimaced. If they started fighting again he was going to build another fucking house and force them to move into it. He wasn't listening to this shit the rest of his life. Maggie was just as volatile as his stupid ass brother. His other brother was a fucking idiot too. He was damn sure Merle was fucking someone in the house. He had this horrified thought that it was Patricia. Fucker was always cackling and winking. Daryl never gave him the opportunity to talk about it because if he seen his chance he'd come through that goddamn door like the kool aid man.,

"I think knowing that dad killed himself made her see that neither of them were really healthy." Shawn's voice was solemn. "It wasn't just this shit happening that done it either. Beth was always different and like our dad.

Jared cleared his throat. "Daryl?"

Daryl looked up from cleaning the blood from his arms now that he was finished skinning the deer. He raised a brow at the younger man.

"Is Brian and Merle up to something concerning me?" His eyes were wide and worried.

Daryl immediately schooled his features. He shook his head even though he knew damn well they were. He was as well and now he felt like a dick. It wasn't that they were up to something they just had a friendly bet going. And Daryl really didn't want to tell Carol he lost and now all her fucking chocolate was Brian and Merle's.

"No." He said. "They're just jackasses."

Jared let out a breath and stepped forward. He smiled at Carol. It was progress. He apparently didn't think a pregnant Carol was very intimidating. Daryl had never seen someone so wrong about something. Carol terrified him at times. She had a hell of a right hook.

Shawn was next to Carol and kept grinning down at her. Daryl wasn't stupid. He was watching them out of the corner of his eye. Carol kept shooting him murderous looks. When he looked over both schooled their faces. Daryl didn't react instead he slapped Jared on the back and asked him if he had everything under control. Jared looked up at him and smiled. It was one of the genuine ones that were starting to peek out. He nodded quickly and went back to work.

Carol shot a look at Shawn before turning to walk back to the house with him. Daryl would send Logan to help them. He was sure Rick and Glenn were done checking fences by now. He'd get them to help with the meat after Jared was done. It would take a bit as it was.

He threw his arm over Carol's shoulder and she shrieked. She tried to get out from under him but he tugged her back into his side. Carol grumbled under her breath and he was pretty sure he heard her call him a dick.

"You're covered in blood." Carol huffed. "Now i'm filthy."

"Who drugged my brother?" Daryl questioned.

"I told you I didn't!"

"I didn't ask if you did. I asked _who_." He deadpanned.

Carol's mouth snapped shut. Her eyes were wide. He looked back at Shawn and seen him watching them. His eyes got huge and he hastily stepped over to Jared to help. Daryl scowled and looked back down at her.

"Carol."

"It's nothing that will hurt him." She quickly said.

"And I told you he has severe allergies to most medicines?"

Carol's eyes shot wide and panicked. "Oh my god!"

Daryl turned her around tugged her against his chest. He was standing at the bottom of back porch steps. Carol was one up from him.

"What did whoever give him?"

Carol licked her lips worriedly. "You'll have to ask Patricia. She said it wouldn't hurt him and your mom..." Carol stared at him for a second before she narrowed her eyes at him. "Your mother would have never let us give him shit he was allergic to." She slapped him in eh side of the head. "You tricked me!"

Daryl caught her wrist. "Why did you drug him?"

"I didn't." Carol said exasperated.

"Well whoever the fruck did, what did they give him?" Daryl demanded., "He's going to be furious when he wakes up."

"Shawn gave it to him. We did it because he's not slept in three days and was going to force Brian to stay here." Carol sighed dramatically. "If he tries to hide him away it won't do shit. Brian needs to-"

"I know." Daryl interrupted. "Believe me I know. Me and Merle fought with him for hours over it."

Carol ran her hand over his shoulder and up to his face. "He's scared Brian's going to get hurt again. it's the same way you felt when at the hospital."

Daryl's eyes flashed. He ignored her comment like she knew he would. Instead he stepped up forcing her to walk. When they got in the house everyone was tense. Merle was scowling at everyone. He looked like a school principal.

"DID you know about these assholes drugging our poor brother!" Merle demanded. When he met Daryl's eyes he threw his hands in the air. "Really? You all cook up some fucking scheme and don't even tell me?"

Brian was grinning off to the side. He was leaned into the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He thought the entire thing was hilarious. He wasn't going to be the one dealing with his dad over it so he could sit back and watch. He met Daryl's eyes and just smiled even wider. Daryl knew that the asshole would throw fuel on the fire. He didn't say shit though. Brian always reminded him of a wild fire. He was uncontrollable and burned bright. He didn't let shit bother him and was always smiling. He hadn't been like that in a while and today was the first day he'd seen him acting normal. If a pissed of Mac was what they had to deal with he'd gladly take the bitching to see him smiling again.

A crash upstairs had everyone looking up. A door slammed and then heavy steps. Everyone tensed up as they finally heard Mac's groggy voice. Carol made her way to the door and was met with a disheveled Mac.

Mac stepped into the room his hair wild and his eyes matching. When he seen both his brothers he snarled and lunged at Merle. They went to the ground in a heap. Daryl panicked and rushed over. He tried to catch a furious Mac around the ribs but caught a elbow to the center of his chest. The air was knocked out of him. A leg swept out taking him to the ground with them. As he fell down it was followed by the thunderous sounds of Brian's laughter and Logan's.

Daryl caught a fist again. His anger flared and he caught Mac around the throat. He rolled quickly and tightened his arm. He grunted as Mac struggled to break the choke hold. Merle heaved himself upwards and lunged at them both. Daryl's eyes widened seeing Merle's much larger frame coming towards the both of them. With Mac already on top of him he wasn't able to get away in time.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Merle bellowed.

They were a mess of limbs, fist, and anger.

He felt someone catch his arm but he quickly adjusted for the change and threw a punch with his other arm. Mac's face snapped the side. Merle caught Daryl the same time. Both of them went down. Daryl felt his vision blur and felt a pain split through his head.

"Well that took care of two of them." Rick's voice was amused.

"Did they just knock each other out?" Glenn asked.

"MERLE DIXON!" Ruby barked. "Don't hit your brothers while they're knocked out."

Merle panted from where he was being crowded backwards by Rick and Glenn. Carol padded over to Daryl but Logan caught her arm and shook his head. He shot a pointed look at her stomach., He stepped around her and bent at the knees. He shook his dad but Daryl didn't move. Carol stared at him and then looked at Merle. How hard had he hit him?

Daryl groaned but didn't wake up. Logan sighed and shook him harder. When his eyes snapped open he suddenly lunged upwards almost knocking Logan on his ass. Carol's eyes widened when his hand shot out gripping Logan almost violently. He was looking around wide eyed looking very much like he was ready to fight.

"Your lip is bleeding." Logan smiled toothily.

Brian was waking his dad up. Mac reacted the same way ready to fight. Both eyed the other but it was Merle's voice that got their attention.

"Fuck you." Mac hissed. "Why the fuck?"

"You came in here and attack me!" Merle defended.

"You fucking drugged me."

Merle scowled. "I like how I'm immediately the one who gets blamed. Why not blame Daryl?"

Mac stood and swiped at the blood dripping from his eyebrow. "Because Daryl would have just fucking hit me and knocked me out." He waved at his body, "Case and point."

Merle snorted. "I didn't fucking do shit."

Daryl got to his feet and swayed. His head was pounding. His mom immediately crowded him. She sighed and shook her head. She ushered him to a seat and done Mac the same. She glared at Merle till he done the same.

"They didn't drug you." Ruby snapped. Her hands were on her hips. "I did it."

Mac sputtered. "What? The fuck mom!"

"You needed sleep and was refusing." Ruby admonished. "You looked like you were dead. You're healing Mac, you can't do that."

"SO you thought drugging me was the solution?"

Ruby leaned across the table, planting her hands. "It worked didn't it. Now you'll eat the food I put in front of you and I see any of you hit the other again you'll find that drugging you is the least of your worries young man."

Carol's eyes shot wide at the way Mac immediately back down. It was followed by Daryl and Merle both averting their eyes. Logan slid into the seat by his dad and beamed up his grandmother. Brian moved over and Mac relaxed seeing him alright.

"I got a buck." His voice was proud. "Straight through the heart."

Logan nodded eagerly. "It was a seven point. He didn't even get a chance to run, just dropped."

Carol knew what they were doing. Distracting Mac from being angry but also setting his mind at ease. He smiled at both boys. She tuned them out when they all started talking about hunting. Rick and Glenn slipped out to go help Jared and Shawn. Ruby, Lori, Carol, Andrea, and Patricia eyed the rest of the group.

"Do ever worry about how the kids will grow up around them?" Lori questioned. "Carl already cusses like them now."

Carol grinned but it was Liz coming into the room with Joey on her hip. Sophia walked in carrying Ryan just behind her. They knew that Caleb was asleep. Ruby nudged Carol and winked. Carol shook her head.

"I don't worry." Carol ignored Ruby and instead answered Lori. "They might be crass but they're good men."

Lori nodded. Liz took a seat and swung Joey into her lap. He beamed at the women from her lap but kept his tiny hand locked around hers. Carol found it amusing that he had a crush on her. Sophia mirrored her with Joey's twin.

"What did we miss?" Liz asked.

"A quick defense lesson." Andrea quipped.

Liz raised a brow. "What?"

Ruby snorted. "Where's Maggie?"

"She was going to take a shower or something. She didn't look good." Liz pursed her lips. "I think Mac ignoring her is really wearing on her."

Ruby sighed and shot Mac a look. He was oblivious as he talked to his brothers. Carol slipped out of the kitchen. Besides she'd leave Ruby to tease both girls about babies. Sophia always go red faced. Liz would just gaze back at them like they'd said nothing. Brian reacted much like Liz and Logan did Sophia. It was amusing to her. Besides when Daryl would hear them he'd nearly have a stroke before helping the kids escape and accusing them of giving them ideas.

"Maggie?" Carol called into the girl's room. "Are you in here?"

"In here."

Carol stepped in and shut the door behind her. Maggie was on the bed. She was leaning forward with her arms braced on her thighs. Carol felt tension immediately. Her eyes swept the room with unease. Maggie's bags were packed and she was dressed like she was going on a run.

"Mags?"

Maggie looked up at her. Carol flinched at the redness of her eyes. She walked over and took a seat by her. Maggie gave a small dry laugh. Carol ran her hand over her back.

"You know, I knew something was wrong with Beth, but I just didn't want to see it." Maggie's voice was hoarse. "For years it was getting worse. I seen the worst of it with my dad and just. I didn't want to believe that the sweet little girl I helped raise was." Maggie hiccuped and swiped at her face. "Was there anything I could have done?"

Carol wrapped her arms around her. "No."

Maggie sobbed into her shoulder. Carol tightened her hug on her and held her against her. Maggie's body shook with emotion and Carol closed her eyes. It took a while but Maggie finally quieted.

"Maggie why are you packed?"

The younger girl pulled back and met her eyes. Carol watched the play of emotions over green eyes. She wasn't sure what she was seeing and it worried her. She almost wanted to yell for Shawn or Mac. They knew her better. She liked Maggie but they would know what they were seeing.

"I won't stay here." Maggie's voice was resolute. "I talked to Brian."

Carol felt anger bubble up in her. "Did he say something to you?"

Maggie gave her a sad smile. "He doesn't blame me for Beth, neither does Logan."

Maggie slid her hands down her thighs and stood. She looked around the room with a sad smile to her face. When she looked back at Carol it was in her face. She already made her decision. Carol felt the air was sucked out the room.

"You don't have to leave." Carol pleaded. "You know no one wants that. Mac doesn't even. Give him time."

Maggie grabbed her bags. "I know and that makes it worse. He'll heal and he won't ever mention that I was ready to fight him over my sister. My sister who-" Maggie swallowed thickly. "She told me everything that happened there. I can't stay here and look him in the face every day and know that my blood done that to his son." Maggie hands were shaking. "I know everything that happened to him. Everything they wanted to do!"

Maggie's voice was near hysterical. "She told me she wanted Logan. That it was meant to be Logan for her. SHe would have hurt him, Carol, she would have raped your son! God it's all she talked about." Maggie swiped at her face with a sick look on her face. "I can't look any of them in the face knowing what she was. What she done."

Carol stood quickly. "Maggie."

"No." Maggie shook her head. "I'll be fine Carol. I need time….I need this."

Carol stared after her. Maggie disappeared out the door and Carol heard her rushing down the steps. What did she say? She understood needing time to heal. She lost everyone she was related to except Shawn. Carol sucked in breath thinking of Shawn. He would be devastated. She wasn't sure how long she stood there before setting heavily. Her head was starting to hurt thinking about it all. She couldn't imagine what Maggie was going through. Her arms wrapped around herself and she looked around the room. Laughter from down stairs carried up to her. Carol felt tears well up. She stood up and amde her way down stairs. When she looked outside she was aware that at the least a few hours had passed.

Carol found herself looking into the dining room. Most everyone was there. She could see Shawn, Jared, Rick, and Glenn coming in the house. Everyone was laughing. Mac looked over at her and winked before looking back at the table. It made her chest tighten in a way she was familiar with.

"Hey, did you go check on Maggie?" Liz questioned. "She did look sick didn't she." Liz sighed. "I took her some crackers this morning I hope it helped.

Carol's eyes were on the girl but Liz already sauntered over to Logan. He was holding Ryan. The young girl asleep on his chest. Carol's eyes shot to Mac before she spun. She rushed to the door and tried to see Maggie. She was nowhere in sight. It was dark out by now. When Carol felt panic rise in her. She couldn't just let her walk out of here! Maggie was family. Shawn would lose it but Mac would too. Brian would be confused. She knew he convinced that his dad and her were going to work things out. He genuinely like her. Everyone did.

"DARYL" Carol bellowed.

A crash followed her scream as multiple chairs hit the ground.


	110. Chapter 110

**This chapter jumps around a lot. Warning though the next chapter is the epilogue.**

Mac shifted uneasily on his feet. Carol felt her chin wobble and Daryl grimaced. Tears sluiced down her face while both men stared at her wide eyed. Merle averted his eyes and refused to look at her. Shawn was staring at her with a similar look to Daryl. He was confused and weary of being close to a crying woman ready to give birth at any moment. Still her stare didn't waver from Mac.

"You still haven't seen any sign of her?" Carol hiccuped.

Patricia nudged Carol. "You really should lay down."

Carol made a noise in her throat and shook her head. "We need to find Maggie!"

Mac rubbed his face and looked at Daryl helplessly. Daryl raised his brows. Merle shoved him forward and he almost fell onto the bed. Carol grabbed his hand and he felt like he was being held prisoner with the grip she had on him.

"We were leaving when you-"

Carol interrupted Mac with a severe look. "You make sure you bring her home Mac." He nodded jerkily. "I don't want to hear anymore petty fighting when she gets here either."

"We're close." Shawn assured.

Carol's eyes drooped. She mumbled at them and then turned her face into Daryl's arm already sleeping. The men looked at Patricia worriedly. She just smiled and waved them away.

"She'll have the baby soon." At Daryl's wide eyed look she grinned. "Sooner than later."

The rest of the day was spent with Carol sleeping as much as she could. Ruby and Patricia were watching her avidly. She'd get up and pace. Her temper was flaring. Everyone felt bad for Daryl. He could just walk in the room and Carol's temper would ignite. Apparently he didn't pour water right earlier. Ruby had to walk out of the room to keep from laughing in her daughter in law's face.

Patricia nudged Ruby. "I spoke to Shawn. He said that they were just a day or two behind her. With the storm that's come through I say they'll find her today if she had to take shelter."

Ruby stared out the window before looking back to Carol. She was walking circles again and rubbing her back. Ruby smiled and pointed it out to Patricia.

"He won't stop till he finds her."

Patricia gave a sad smile. "Those two are a mess. It was a bad situation."

"He's not an easy man to deal with." Ruby shrugged. "I'm surprised she didn't hit him more than she did."

Carol gasped and stood there. Both women eagerly set forward. Eyes locked on the expectant mother. When Carol started walking again with a frown on her face they sighed. Ruby could see Daryl outside. He was helping Liz and Sophia both. He was anxious. He'd been since his brothers left. Both his son and nephew took off with his brothers, Rick, Shawn, and Jared. They were doing more than just searching for Maggie but it was endgame. They were gathering any supplies they came across. It'd been this way for a month. This was the first time Logan went with them.

"Do you think we should get him to come in here for her?" Patricia asked.

Ruby looked over and Carol again. The woman was scowling. "No. She threatened him not long ago. If she wants him she'll let us know."

Liz screamed outside. Ruby lunged forward to the door. She slammed it open in time to see the girl throw herself into Daryl's arms. He was laughing. She started jumping up and down clapping. Sophia was smiling at them. Ruby squinted and stared off at the target. Warmth flooded her chest watching the three of them. Liz finally hit bullseye with her bow that Daryl helped her make. He'd worked tirelessly with her on it.

"Ruby." Patricia's voice was strained. When she turned she was greeted the Carol's wide eyes and Patricia supporting her. "I think you need to have Daryl come in now."

Ruby spun. "DARYL!"

"Carol how long have you been having contractions?" Patricia huffed.

Daryl burst into the room and looked at them wide eyed. "What?"

"Help Carol." Ruby directed.

He looked over at her and then at the puddle on the floor. Carol groaned and her knees started to weaken. Patricia shot a look at Ruby. Daryl stepped forward and swooped in taking her from Patricia. He swung her up into his arms after she tried to walk and almost fell. He stalked down the hall to where Ruby and Patricia set up everything when Carol neared the end of her pregnancy. Lori peeped out of the living room and her yes widened.

"Daryl." Carol whined.

He swallowed. Ruby smiled. He'd not got to see the birth of his son. Her heart was racing but she was excited. She was ready to see her grand baby! Time seemed to speed up then. Carol clung to Daryl while managing to threaten him in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Ruby felt eternally grateful for Patricia.

"Carol I need you to push." Patricia pleaded.

Carol laid limply against her pillows. Her eyes were tired and she was sweat soaked. "No."

Patricia shot a look at Daryl. Ruby moved around the bed to her son and took his place. She forced Carol to set up. When Carol whined low in her throat she ignored her. The second she had her adjusted she pushed Daryl in the bed behind Carol. She let her rest against his chest. Carol let out a breath at the chance in position. Her hands clutched Daryl's legs tightly.

"Daryl you're going to have to help her." Patricia warned.

Ruby shot a look at the clock. She was shocked to see that hours had passed. They were nearing sun rise. When a scream tore through the air and small little cries bubbled up Ruby smiled. Patricia was fast at work and Ruby was helping as much as she could and where needed.

"Ruby." Patricia warned. "Get Andrea or Lori."

Ruby shot a worried look at Patricia but done asked. Andrea was the first through the door. Ruby was cleaning her grand baby up when Andrea walked over.

"You needed me?"

"Yes, take the baby and finish for her. Ruby I need you back over here." Patricia's voice was stressed. "Carol, sweetheart we aren't done yet."

Carol laid limply against Daryl's chest but her eyes were locked on her child. "Tell me what we have."

Ruby looked up at that and smiled. "I'm sorry I was so excited I didn't think to even tell you!"

"It's a girl." Andrea smiled.

"Carol." Patricia interrupted. "I need you to push."

Daryl's head swiveled over. He stared wide eyed down at Patricia. Carol groaned. The second baby decided to not hang around as long as it's sister. When a cry whimpered through the air Carol held her arms out for her babies.

"Boy." Ruby gasped.

It was midday before Ruby could coax her grandkids from Carol or Daryl. Both were knocked out. Andrea, Patricia, and Ruby all had their arms full with kids. They were all shocked when Carol had twins. Even more when they'd thought she was done and told them she felt like she had to push again. Daryl looked ready to stroke out.

Ruby stared into the sweetface of her first granddaughter. Her eyes watered and she looked up seeing Andrea rocking one of the boys and Patricia showing the other off to Lori. Ryan, Joey, and Caleb were all excited to see the babies. Liz and Sophia were readily gathering everything the babies would need. It was a good thing they grabbed everything they seen instead of just what they thought they would need for one baby.

"Your mamaws girl aren't you." Ruby whispered.

A soft little yawn was the only response she got. She smiled and swiped at her face. When she walked back down the hall and peeked in to check on Carol and Daryl she smiled. They'd never told them the names they decided on. Ruby was ready to know what to call her grandkids. Before Merle got here and started giving out nicknames. Her heart wrenched at his sons and Logan not being here for the birth. Logan would lose his mind when he got back. He'd been more excited than any of them at the thought of just one sibling and now he had three.

Carol blinked sleepily and turned her head. She was pale and wore out. She was cleaned up though and after changing into something clean looked slightly more rested. Ruby gave a soft whistle letting the others know Carol was awake. When she got in the room she let Carol take the girl. Daryl was still knocked out.

Ruby grinned seeing the bruising up Daryl's arm and around his wrist. He was clawed and bruised. When Carol followed her eyes she gasped and her eyes widened. Her face flushed red. Ruby winked at her and Carol laughed. Daryl jerked awake and set up quickly almost headbutting his mother.

"Whoa." Ruby held her hand up.

Andrea slipped around her and he took one of his sons. Patricia handed off the other little boy. The women left but Ruby lingered for a moment. When the door clicked shut she smiled. Carol took to motherhood like a duck to water.

"You were worried about not being a good mother." Ruby spoke softly. "You're a natural and done so good Carol."

Carol looked up at her with watery eyes and nodded. She nuzzled her little girl and laughed softly. Ruby slipped out then leaving them to bond with the babies. She wanted to stay right there. She wanted to hold them and cuddle them. Her heart felt full to bursting.


	111. Epilogue

**This is it, the _end._ The response to this has been overwhelming. When I started it I had no clue where we were going. I just knew that Daryl's son was going to save Carol and she would start a family with them, and boy did they. I'm glad everyone liked it. I thank everyone who took the time to read this. The people who stuck with this story when it spiraled out of control and turned into such a HUGE story (a mess). I appreciate you all. You kept me going when I really hated this story at times. Your reviews, follows, and favorites were appreciated and made my day!**

 **I've already started another story. I should be posting soonish. Till then, toodle-oo-motherfuckers.**

"You owe me." Merle laughed.

Daryl was leaning into the porch post watching his youngest sons and daughter. So instead of answering Merle, because he refused to be baited into this, he instead focused on his kids. Mac didn't do like him though. He stood up and snapped at him. It'd end the same as every bet.

His daughter stood dusting her legs off. She shook her head at her brothers who were rough housing. She instead walked to where she could see Logan. Daryl stepped off the porch. The sun was hot today and beating down on all of them. He grabbed an extra water. He caught up quickly to her and swung her up into his arms. Her laughter was loud and delighted. She turned in his arms and clung to him.

"Dean and Sam are trying to sneak up on you." Cassandra whispered.

Daryl chuckled. Logan looked over and swiped sweat off his face. He smiled and Cassie struggled out of his arms. Daryl let her down and she took off at a dead run for her brother. Logan swung his ax down and sunk it into a piece of wood. Brian mirrored him. Daryl tossed Brian a water the same time that Cassie launched herself into Logan's arms.

He kissed all over her face. Her delighted peels of laughter got everyone's attention. At nine year old she was starting to look more and more like her mother. She had her father's cheek bones and eyes but the rest of her was her mother. She had Carol's wild strawberry blonde hair. It fell in ringlets down her back and often confused anyone who didn't know she was Dean or Sam's sister. They had dark straight hair.

"LOGAN!" She giggled. "Stop!"

He laughed and she crawled around till she was on his shoulders. His sweat apparently not bothering her. Brian was watching and smiling. Brian and Logan were both grown. It gave Daryl pause sometimes to realize they were both twentysix now. Though neither looked it. They looked more like twenty.

Dean and Sam rushed Brian. He crashed to the ground with a loud grunt. Both wrestling him and trying to pin him. It wasn't long before Merle and Mac were both in the fight. Daryl slowly drank his water staying out of it. Cassie was watching with a proud smile on her face as her twins fought. Daryl worried for anyone whoever underestimated her. It didn't take him long to figure them out. Dean and Sam both were like guard dogs. She could push that bottom lip out and they were like biting dogs. Not that him and Logan weren't but no one suspected that the little doe eyed girl standing behind her brothers was the ring leader.

Logan walked over to him and she held her arms out to him. "Where is Judith and Lynn?"

Daryl shook his head. "Helping their moms."

Cassie sighed dramatically. "It's too pretty to be inside doing chores." She said it with all the airs of someone who knew everything about everything.

Daryl snorted and Logan mirrored him but they both smiled. "You going to tell Lori and Maggie that?"

"Yes. Aunt Maggie loves me." She chirped. "It worked on mom." Her grin was mean.

Logan shook his head and then jerked his head over to where Sophia was at. "I thought she was sick."

Daryl followed his head and shifted Cassie. She was nearly asleep on his shoulder. He knew she was sick but didn't say anything. What he knew and what Brian knew were two different things. Apparently he wasn't aware that he'd gotten her pregnant. He wasn't going to be the one to tell him either. No he'd wait and let it play out. Besides if he said shit Carol would gut him. He'd been told as much three times earlier. Considering that when he first met her she nearly did completely gut him he wasn't really looking to repeat the experience. Logan eyed him and then her before a slow smile spread over his face. Daryl shook his head at his son and Logan barked a laugh.

"I'm telling."

"Go ahead and see what your mom does." Daryl warned.

It was perfect timing. Carol stepped outside. Daryl felt his breathing hitch. She was still as beautiful as when he'd finally got a good look at her. Carol was walking towards them. It was enough to have all the males in the area start behaving. Brian was covered in torn up grass and laying on the ground panting. His dad had ended up holding him down for Dean and Sam. Merle holding his flailing legs.

"What are you all up too?" Carol smiled.

"Carol when are you going to leave Daryl and marry me?" Brian pushed up and leaned back on his elbows. He waggled his brows at her.

She made a show of running her eyes over him. He flushed slightly. Dean and Sam were both in front of her now. She was running her hand through their wild sweaty hair. When she looked back up after her blatant appraisal she smiled. It made Daryl uneasy. He seen this smile on his daughter's face all the time and soon after it usually ended with his sons beating the crap out of each other or breaking something.

Her eyes swung over to Daryl. He sighed but it just made that snake mean smile on her face widen. Her eyes glinted and he knew she was getting ready to embarrass Logan and Brian, likely him. Instead he just adjusted Cassie in his arms and braced his chin on her head. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he winked at Carol.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but you just can't measure up." Her voice was saccharine. "Such _large_ shoes to fill."

Brian's jaw dropped slightly and Mac howled with laughter. Logan covered his face. He was cursing under his breath but laughing. Merle grabbed Sam and held him. The younger boy struggled but gave up and went limp in his arms.

"Carol, have I ever told you that I love you?" Merle cackled.

Carol laughed. "Lunch is ready."

Mac grabbed Dean and he started chattering away immediately. Logan and Brain followed behind them. It wasn't long before they were in the house. Daryl was greeted with seeing Ryan and Joey packing food to the table under Ruby advisement. Sophia was there now looking pale. Carol shot Daryl a warning look.

Merle caught Daryl's arm as he put Cassie down so she could go with the rest of the kids. And god there were a lot it seemed. Caleb was talking to Shawn and Jared. And that was a bet Daryl won. He'd been right about them ending up together. Brian had sided with him but Merle was apparently shocked. For a man so observant Daryl wasn't sure how the hell he'd missed that one.

When they were alone he cleared his throat. "You owe me."

"No, I don't." Daryl argued. "I told you it wouldn't be Logan."

"No." Merle argued. "Fuck you."

"Fuck you! I told you it'd be Brian."

Mac stepped over to them and smiled. "What are we arguing about? I love a good fight."

"Daryl is trying to tell me that he never betted that Logan was going to be the one to have a kid first."

"He said Brian would." Mac deadpanned.

"No he didn't!" Merle nearly yelled.

"Why don't you cause a scene you dumbass." Daryl snapped.

Merle crossed his arms looking like a petulant child. Daryl fought smiling. They had too much attention on them and it wouldn't be long till the other men walked over here. If for no other reason than to break up a fight.

"You lost Merle." Mac laughed. "She's definitely pregnant. I asked her and she told me she was."

Merle swore under his breath. "She tell you or Maggie?"

"Me." Mac shrugged. "Maggie was busy with Lynn."

Said little girl walked by looking the mirror image of her mother. She had Maggie's dark brown hair and shocking green eyes. If you cared to look close enough there was a ring of blue around them. She was an adorable little girl but she was a hundred percent her dad's little girl. She didn't like being held by really anyone other than her dad or Mac. Sometimes she would seek Logan, Merle, or Daryl out but otherwise she chose to stay close to her mom or dad. If they were busy she wanted her brother. She'd called Sophia tedious the other day. It'd nearly caused Daryl to choke on his breakfast. The look Sophia shot Brian told Daryl exactly where the girl heard it from.

Judith was the opposite of Lynn. She was a people person. A chatter box and was always laughing and smiling. Her little sister was much the same way. When Judith was first born things were tense between Rick and Lori. Especially when her features were neither Lori or Rick's. Mac in trying to be a friend thought it'd be a good idea to remind Rick that at least his friend killed Shane. Daryl thought Rick was going to hit him but instead he'd snorted and walked off. Nothing else was ever said. Now though Rick's youngest girl was a mirror image of her mother.

"How much was left to do out there?" Rick walked up asking. "I'll be able to help now."

"Logan and Brian got the a lot of it done before I got out there." Daryl shrugged. "We'll need help getting the walls up."

That was another thing. The property expanded. There was more than just one house here now. Rick and his family were the first they'd built a house for. It expanded from there. Now there were three more. Daryl was fucking glad for it but his house was apparently still the main house. Everyone always ended up here and just went home at night. Carol loved it and so did his mom. They were both mother hens.

They'd built the fences up more in the years since they'd gotten here. Fortified everything. Run in with other groups were few and far between. They didn't take chances. A few stragglers were here now but it was just the three. And after three years of them being here they fit in seamlessly. Tara, Eugene, and Rosita. Daryl still liked to watch Glenn's face get red when he was around Rosita. She was a flirt and found great amusement in coming on to the poor guy.

"Carol's eyeing us." Mac warned. "Should we be worried?"

Daryl looked over his shoulder. Carol raised a brow.

"Daryl go distract your wife before she gives us more orders." Merle shoved him.

Daryl scowled and flipped him off before walking away. He could hear them laughing behind him. Carol was fawning over Logan at the moment. He knew what she was trying to do before he even got to her. She was telling him he needed a haircut. Logan would resist just long enough to annoy Carol before he'd let her cut his hair.

"DAD!" Dean yelled. "Sam said fuck."

Carol spun, "Dean! Watch your mouth."

He looked between his mom and dad. "He said it not me."

"Dean." Cassie sighed.

At Logan's laughter Dean's face got red. "Well he did."

"Shut up." Sam muttered.

"Both of you be quiet." Carol warned.

Logan leaned towards his dad. Liz was talking quietly to Sophia trying to coax her into eating. The girl was refusing. He was just glad it wouldn't be him dealing with screaming babies and being up all night. Not that they didn't have help. The zeal Logan took to his brothers and sister was amazing and Daryl was proud of him. He'd make a great dad one day.

Logan's eyes shot around them before he met his dad's eyes. "Did you win the bet?"

"Yes." Daryl laughed.

Logan pointedly winked. Daryl shook his head but was interrupted from speaking. Brian looked between them.

"What bet? I know all the bets in this damn place. Are you all gambling without me?"

Logan shook his head. "No."

Daryl ignored Brian. Carol was giving him a withering look. He was going to get hit. He watched as Brian eyed them and took a deep drink of his tea.

"No, really, I know all the bets. Which one did he just win?" Brian demanded.

"Shut up Scar Face." Logan snapped.

Brian glared. "Listen here you fucking cocksucker-"

A abrupt slap to the back of Brian's head addled him. His grandmother was towering over him. Her hand cocked and ready to hit him again. He shut his mouth. When she walked off he leaned forward and around Sophia. He started threatening Logan. Sophia shushed him. It took one sound from her and he was quiet.

"What bet?" Brian wouldn't let it go.

When they both ignored him. He started listing random things they were betting on. It was an older bet that didn't involve either Logan or Brian. It was just between Daryl and his brothers. Brian got quiet for a while and looked pensive. He kept shooting thoughtful looks over at them. Every time Logan would smile like a maniac at him.

"Daryl won you said?"

Logan nodded and his eyes unthinkingly shot to Sophia. Brian's eyes done the same and Daryl seen it the second the pieces came together for him. His eyes shot to what she was eating and then took in her pale complexion where she'd been sick. His eyes widened and then he paled.

"You're pregnant." His voice was hoarse.

"I hate you Logan." Sophia huffed. "Yes."

Daryl looked between them with amusement. What he didn't expect was to watch his nephew pass out. His body went limp and he was on the floor. His tea spilled over his chest. Logan howled with laughter. Daryl watched as Carol roused him. Brian looked supremely smug despite being pale and wide eyed.

His family was whole and apparently ever expanding. It was tough outside those walls. Walkers were still around and people were ruthless. You adapted or died in this place. He could remember when this all broke out and thinking this was hell. That the world was over and either he'd see his family die or his son would watch him die. He'd dreaded it. Had nightmares about it. Now though- hell wasn't really such a bad place to be.


End file.
